


Rabenchronik II: Durins Fluch

by Valandhir



Series: The Raven's Blade [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 144,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandhir/pseuds/Valandhir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deutsche Testversion von Durin's Bane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog : Was besiegelt wurde

Letzter Tag des Monats September, im 21sten Jahr des Vierten Zeitalters

Wann immer Boromir das Osttor aus der Ferne sah, weckte es in ihm gemischte Gefühle. Vor über zwanzig Jahren war er aus diesem dunklen Loch gestolpert, verwundet und erschöpft, kaum in der Lage auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen oder den Schrecken zu begreifen, den sie hinter sich hatten. Gandalf und der Balrog waren in den Schatten gestürzt, das lange Schweigen von Moria hatte beide verschlungen, und alles was übrig blieb war ein Schrecken, der sich ihnen bis in die Knochen gefressen hatte. Damals zog sich die Dunkelheit über ihnen zusammen und eine ungewisse Straße lag vor ihnen. Um sie herum hatte sich eine graue, karge Landschaft aus Felsen im kalten Licht des Spätwinters erstreckt und der düstere Spiegel von Kheled-Zaram war grau und stumpf gewesen, wie der leere Himmel über ihnen. Auf eine gewisse Weise würde er diesen Tag nie vergessen. 

Heute war der Anblick ein anderer. Das warme Licht der Spätsommersonne wärmte die Straße, die nach Azanulbizar, in das Schattenbachtal, hinein und zum einst zerstörten Tor von Moria führte. Das alte Tor, das gebrochen worden war, als der Balrog die Zwerge aus Moria vertrieb, war schon lange wieder mit einem schweren Steintor ersetzt worden. Geschlossen war das Tor unsichtbar, seine Linien reflektierten die steigende und sinkende Sonne, und so schimmerte es in der Dämmerung in feurigem Licht, gleich einer Erinnerung das auch Schatten und Nacht nicht ewig waren. Das war die andere Seite seiner Gefühle – er sah die Straße die unter den Wachtürmen hindurch in das Tal hinein führte nicht ohne Stolz. Das Osttor war der letzte Teil den sie während des Tiefenkrieges zurückerobert hatten. Sieben Jahre gnadenlosen Krieges in den Tiefen unter den Bergen. Sie hatten den Krieg zu den Orks zurückgebracht und sie auf ihrem eigenen Territorium bekämpft, wo es nur wenige Vorteile und kein Sonnenlicht gab, um ihnen zu helfen. 

Es war ein langer, eine harter Krieg in der Dunkelheit unter den Bergen gewesen und einer von dem Kriegsmeister Dwalin schwor, dass er einen alten Zwerg aus ihm machen würde. Jedenfalls sagte er das oft genug, wenn es um einen gewissen Zwergenprinzen und seine Tendenz ging, die schlimmsten Risiken selbst zu übernehmen. Keiner von ihnen war so vertraut mit der Karte von Dwarrowdelf und seinen Geheimnissen, und Kíli hatte die schwersten Vorstöße geführt, die gewagtesten Überfälle auf die Orks, immer dort wo die Kämpfe am schlimmsten waren. Er kannte die verborgenen Wege und Tore, Geheimnisse, die selbst dem zwergischen Gedächtnis fast verloren gegangen waren. „Jemand muss auf ihn aufpassen.“, hatte Dwalin nach der Schlacht in den Hallen des bleichen Feuers gebrummt. „Und das wird deine Aufgabe, Boromir, du bist einer der wenigen, die mit ihm mithalten können. Such dir die Krieger dafür zusammen, die dafür geeignet sind.“

Diese Aufgabe hatte mehr als nur dafür gesorgt, dass Boromir alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, in den kommenden Jahren. Kíli hörte sich seinen Rat, oder auch taktische Vorschläge an, aber zwischen ihnen wuchsen die Pläne eher, als dass sie schrumpften. Boromir hatte Dwalins Befehl wörtlich genommen und die besten, härtesten Kämpfer versammelt, für diese Aufgaben. In jenem ersten Winter hatte er kaum geglaubt, dass aus dieser wilden Haufe eines Tages die Rabengarde erwachsen sollte. 

Im vierten Jahr des Krieges waren sie fast wieder aus den Tiefen herausgedrängt worden, als die Orks begannen sich hinter Kazûrg dem Bluttrinker zu sammeln. Einem gewaltigen schwarzen Ork aus dem Osten, der jeden Ork von Goblin Town bis Narn Curunir gegen sie vereinte. Erst die Schlacht drei Gipfel, die auf den Höhen zwischen den Bergen von Moria geschlagen worden war, hatte die Wende gebracht. Diesen Tag – einen kalten, grimmigen Tag im Herbst, würde Boromir nie vergessen. Er wusste sehr wohl welche dunklen Erinnerungen Kíli an diesem Tag getrieben hatten, er hatte ihn nie wieder so erbarmungslos kämpfen sehen. Kíli hatte sich durch eine ganze Flanke von Orks zur Karzurg durchgemetzelt und ihn gestellt. Dieser Kampf und was danach kam, wäre beinahe der Tod des mutigen Zwergenanführers gewesen, und wenn Boromir auf etwas stolz war, dann darauf, dass er hatte Kílis Tod verhindern können. Dieser Tag war auch der wirkliche Prüfstein für die Rabengarde gewesen – die, die aus dem Feuer dieser Schlacht wiederkamen, hatten den Rest des Krieges überstanden. 

Weitere drei Jahre des Krieges waren gefolgt, bevor sie den letzten Teil von Moria erobert hatten, bevor es keine Ecke, Kammer oder Ritze mehr gab, wo noch ein Ork hockte. Bis sie endlich beide Tore verschließen und damit ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit in den weiten Hallen schaffen konnten. 

Er warf über die Schulter einen Blick zurück, es waren weniger als zwanzig Mann der Rabengarde anwesend, im Moment. Kíli hasste Reisen mit starker Bedeckung. Die Reiter waren wachsam und behielten das Gelände im Auge, bereit sofort zu handeln, falls ein Ork seine Nase zeigte. Er sah Bladvila die Hand heben und ihm signalisieren, dass keine Probleme in Sicht waren. Er antwortete mit einem Nicken, kaum sichtbar aber genug, sie brauchten selten Worte. 

Boromirs Blick ging wieder voraus, die Straße war steil angestiegen und wand sich nun in das Tal hinein. Von Ferne hörten sie das Echo eines Horns, die Wachtürme hatten sie gesehen und innerhalb kurzer Zeit würde die Stadt von ihrer Ankunft wissen. Im Licht der sinkenden Sonne begann das Osttor zu leuchten, das helle glühend ein warmes Willkommen, dass Erinnerungen weckte. 

Neun Jahre nach dem Betreten von Dwarrowdelf war die Stadt nicht mehr der dunkle Ort gewesen, den Boromir während der Ringkrieges erlebt hatte. Mit der Zwergenbevölkerung die aus Arnor, dem Ered Luin, den verborgenen Siedlungen im Ered Mithrin und anderen Orten zurückströmte, kehrten Leben und Licht in die Stadt zurück, und bald schon hatte Dwarrowdelf wieder im Licht von tausend Laternen gestrahlt. 

Am Durinstag, der das zehnte Jahr der Rückkehr markierte, war der neue König von Moria gekrönt worden, und Boromir, formell nun der Hauptmann der Raben, der Königsgarde, hatte rasch herausgefunden, dass dies nicht das Ende von Gefahren und Ärgernissen waren. Seine Bosheit konnte das Stänkern nicht lassen, und der Gundabadberg war der größte Sammelpunkt überlebender Orks außerhalb von Mordor selbst. Und so einiges was sein Handwerk unter der harten Hand der Ostlinge gelernt hatte, machte sich nur zu gern unter den Bergmaden selbständig.

„Du bist immer nachdenklich wenn wir hier herauf kommen.“, sagte eine vertraute tiefe Stimme und unterbrach seine Gedanken, Kíli hatte sein Pferd neben das von Boromir gelenkt. Wie so oft, wenn er reiste, trug der Zwergenkönig eine schwere Rüstung, aber keinen Helm, so dass seine dunkle Haarmähne über die gepanzerten Schultern fiel. Seine dunklen Augen fanden Boromirs Blick und es war leicht zu sehen, dass er die Stimmung seines Freundes gelesen hatte. 

„Es erinnert mich immer an den Tag als wir dort heraus kamen, auf der Flucht vor den Orks und dem Balrog.“, antwortete Boromir, nicht überrascht. Mit den Jahren hatte das Band zwischen ihnen an Stärke gewonnen, und ging weit darüber hinaus nur extreme Gefühle oder Schmerzen wahrzunehmen. Meist waren sie sich der Stimmung des anderen bewusst, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Es scheint manchmal so lange her zu sein, wie in einem anderen Leben… und dann brauche ich nur diesen Hügel heraufzukommen und es ist als sei es gestern gewesen.“

"Ich erinnere mich noch gut ." Kílis Augen folgten dem Hügel, der das Schattenbachtal umfing und zum Spiegelsee hinabfiel. „Beeilen wir uns, wir sollten das Tor erreichen bevor es dunkel wird, oder Dwalin schickt ein Banner aus, um uns zu suchen.“

„Und er wird wieder gurmmeln, dass wenn König Éomer ein Problem hat, er doch gehen und König Elessar damit belästigen kann.“ Boromir schaffte es beinahe Dwalins tiefe Stimme zu imitieren. Ihre Pferde verfielen in einen flotten Trab. Als sie den zweiten Wachturm passierten, reichte ein Handsignal um zu bestätigen, dass alles frei war. Auch zehn Jahre nach ihrem Sieg, gab es noch Orks in diesem Teil der Berge, es war besser wachsam zu sein.

„Nur, dass Elessar ihm nicht hätte helfen können.“, lachte Kíli. „Ich habe Glück, dass du in der Lage bist vernünftig mit Shantar zur reden. Die beiden waren wieder einmal kurz davor einen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen. So sehr wie er und Éomer einander aufbringen, sollten sie einander glatt einen Antrag machen.“

Den Witz hatte Boromir schon früher gehört, er war nach dem dritten Streit zwischen König Éomer und dem Lordkommandanten von Rhûn aufgekommen, und die beiden schafften es regelmäßig in hitzigen Streit zu geraten und einander mit Krieg zu drohen. „Shantar hört mir zu, weil ich seinen Vater im Zweikampf besiegt habe, das verschafft mir eine Art von Respekt bei ihnen. Ostlinge bevorzugen manchmal einen ehrlichen Feind gegenüber einem wankelmütigen Verbündeten.“, gab er zurück. Es war lange her, dass er und Shakurán ihren letzten Kampf vor den Mauern von Minas Tirith ausgefochten hatten und er fragte sich was Shakurán dazu sagen würde, dass sein ältester Sohn Dorwinion durch die Sezession vom Östlichen Imperium geführt hatte und jetzt als Lordkommandant regierte. Wenn er lange genug durchhielt, mochte er der Stammvater einer neuen Königsdynastie von Rhûn werden. 

Der Weg führte sie am Ufer des Spiegelsees entlang, der See leuchtete blau unter dem kalten Abendhimmel, es war nicht das helle Blau der Sommerhitze, noch die stahlgraue Farbe die der See unter dem Winterhimmel annahm, gerade jetzt schimmerte der See in einem tiefen, schwermütigen Dunkelblau. Die gewaltige Steinstatue auf der anderen Seite des Sees spiegelte sich im Wasser. Der Steinkrieger markierte das Grab all derer in Azanulbizar gefallen waren. Nach der Schlacht waren die Zwerge gezwungen gewesen ihre Toten zu verbrennen und hatten die Asche im See versenkt. Nun erinnerte die steinerne Kriegerstatue an all jene die kein Grab hatten. Und während der See noch blau schimmerte, wurde er doch bereits langsam dunkler, der Herbst war hier. „Wenigstens sind wir gut vor dem Durinstag zurück.“ Kíli hatte ebenfalls zu der Statue geschaut und blickte jetzt wieder voraus.

Innerlich stimmte Boromir zu: der Durinstag würde wie immer eine Feier sein, die die gesamte Stadt auf die Beine brachte. Am Durinstag vor elf Jahren war Kíli mit der mit der Mithrilkrone von Moria gekrönt und offiziell zu Durin VII Rabenschwinge geworden. Die Krönung war etwas, dass die Zwerge mit niemandem geteilt hatten: keine Fremden waren erlaubt gewesen und keine Gesandten oder Würdenträger anderer Königreiche. Boromir war der einzige Nicht-Zwerg gewesen, der anwesend gewesen war, und selbst das war nicht korrekt. Er wusste, dass die Zwerge ihn als einen der ihren betrachteten und seinen Zweig des Hauses Húrin zu Durins Volk zählten. Für sie war er einer der ihren geworden. 

Die Zwergentradition verlangte, dass ein Prinz vor seiner Krönung am Grab seines Vaters die ganze Nacht Wache hielt. Etwas, das für Kíli mehr oder weniger unmöglich war, da sein Vater Dari einer von den vielen Toten war, deren Asche im Spiegelsee ruhte. Und der Zwerg, dessen Erbe er war: Thorin, König unter dem Berg, ruhte tausende von Meilen weiter nördlich in seinem Grab unter den Kiefern des Erebor. Schlussendlich hatte sich Kíli für eine Wache am Grabe des Zwergs entschieden, der ihm im Titel vorausgegangen war, wenn auch nicht im Blute: Balin. Von der Rabengarde war nur Boromir anwesend gewesen, während Kílis schweigender Wache in der Kammer von Marazabul. Er hatte den alten Zwerg nie getroffen, aber von Dwalin, Bofur und Kíli so viel von ihm gehört, um zu begreifen wie viele Spuren der große alte Zwerg in seinem Volk hinterlassen hatte. 

Am nächsten Morgen, unter der gewaltigen Kuppel von Dwarrowdelf, war Kíli im Licht von tausend Lampen gekrönt worden. Die Zeremonie hatte dort stattgefunden, vor dem gesamten Volk von Moria, nicht im Feuerblütenpalast. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Boromir war tief berührt gewesen, als er beobachtete, wie Dwalin die Mithrilkrone auf dem knienden Prinzen Stirn senkte.

Seitdem war der Durinstag immer ein gewaltiges Fest, und eines das die Zwerge immer noch nicht gern teilten. Wenn sie konnten, hatten sie weder Gäste noch fremde Gesandte in Moria zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Boromir fuhr zusammen als er plötzlich Unruhe und beinahe Frucht von Kíli spürte. Er wandte sich zu ihm, einen Moment bevor ein Rabe auf seiner Hand landete. Der Rabe plusterte sein Gefieder, Boromir konnte nicht verstehen was Kíli von dem Raben hörte, doch er sah wie die Anspannung sich in ihm manifestierte.

Die Zwergenkönig seufzte. „Anarion hat ihn geschickt. Es sind Zwergengesandte am Osttor und machen viel Aufhebens um ihre nichtigen Personen. Wir werden ihnen kaum aus dem Weg gehen können.“ Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und zügelte seinen Schimmel zu einem würdigen Trab, anstelle des raschen Laufs. 

Boromir kannte das von ihm, innerhalb eines Atemzuges war Kíli zu Durin VII geworden, die Veränderung war krass für jene, die ihn nicht kannten. Wortlos nahm Boromir seinen Helm vom Sattelhorn und setzte ihn auf. Er verbarg sein Gesicht nur teilweise, aber wirkte besonders dann, wenn er scharf auf irgendeinen Ereborgesandten herunterstarrte. Er bedeutete der Rabengarde in Formation zu fallen, als sie auf das Tor zuritten. 

Die Abgesandten waren tatsächlich vom Erebor, eine Gesandtschaft ihrer sieben, die höchst verärgert waren, dass man sie nicht in die Stadt ließ. Es gab einen Anschein von Frieden zwischen den beiden großen Zwergenkönigreichen, aber das war eine kühle bis kalte Beziehung. Als Kíli vom Tod von Dáin erfahren hatte, hatte er eine angemessen Botschaft zum Erebor geschickt, die jedoch von Dáins einzigem Sohn schlecht aufgenommen worden war, besonders da der Erebor begann Bevölkerung an die Wiedereroberung von Moria zu verlieren. Dass Dáins Sohn als Thorin III Steinhelm gekrönt worden war, hatte die Lage nicht besser gemacht. Kíli vermied es den Namen zu verwenden und sprach meist von „Thorli“ wenn er den König des Erebor meinte, und die Namen, die Dwalin für ihn hatte waren kaum zitierfähig. Dáins Taten nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere waren kaum vergessen auch wenn der Konflikt manchmal tiefer ging als das. Es hatte ein Jahr und viele geduldige Ausführungen von Bofur und Brea gebraucht, um Boromir mit den Streitigkeiten unter den sieben Zwergenstämmen vertraut zu machen. Zwischen den Feuerbärten und Durins Volk gab es Streitigkeiten, die weiter zurückgingen als die Gründung von Nogrod. Alle Versuche die Risse zu kitten hatten wenig gebracht und sie hatten sich dank der Lage eher vertieft. Erebor und die Zwerge von Gimlis neuer Siedlung in Aglarond hatten enge Beziehungen zu Gondor und den Elben von Lothlorien. Moria auf der anderen Seite hatte die Hügelmenschen aufgenommen, die aus Arnor geflohen waren und hatte sie vor dem Westtor angesiedelt und unterhielt gute Beziehungen zu Elrohir von Rivendell und dessen expandierenden Elbenreich. Das Handelsnetz von Moria reichte bis weit nach Osten, was wiederrum ein andauernder Reibungspunkt mit Gondor war, das die guten Beziehungen zwischen Rhûn und Moria beunruhigend fand. 

Die Würdenträger waren wohl wegen eines Streites über die Men-i-Naugrim, der zudem noch König Thranduil involvierte, in Marsch gesetzt worden und mehr als unerfreut, dass sie nicht eingelassen wurden. Halb hatte Boromir erwartet, dass Kíli ein Ausnahme machen würde, um die Diplomatie willen, aber der Zwergenkönig gab nicht nach, was dazu führte, dass die Torwachen einige schimpfende Feuerbärte abtrugen.

Das große Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie kamen auf die Brücke zu – eine herrliche Doppelbrücke überspannte die Kluft, die immer noch Morias größte natürliche Verteidigung war. Die Mithrandirbögen, wie die Brücke hieß, bestand aus einem weißen und einem grauen Steinbogen, mit einer Statue von Gandalf dem Grauen und Gandalf dem Weißen auf jeder Seite. Egal was ihre Streitigkeiten mit ihm gewesen waren, die Zwerge hatten den Mann, der den Balrog bezwungen hatte, nicht vergessen. 

Jenseits der Mithrandirbögen und der Halle des wachenden Feuers, begann die Heimkehr für Boromir. Innerhalb dieser Mauern waren sie sicher, willkommen und mit keinen Fremden in der Stadt gab es auch keine Gefahr für das Leben des Königs. Während Kíli nie versuchte der Rabengarde auszuweichen, hasste er es auf Schritt und Tritt beschattet zu sein, besonders in seinen eigenen Hallen. Boromir entließ die meisten der Truppe mit einer Geste, nur er, Bladvila und Aligern blieben zurück, als sie den Weg zum Herzen der Stadt nahmen. "Lass die Krieger ausruhen. ", sagte der König , als sie die riesige Kuppel von Dwarrowdelf erreichten, mit dem Palast sichtbar auf der anderen Seite des großen Platzes. „Und sieh zu, dass du auch etwas Ruhe bekommst, diese Reise war für uns alle anstrengend.“

Boromir verbeugte sich leicht, er würde eine kleine Entsatztruppe zum Palast schicken, zur um sicherzugehen. Er spürte eine leichte Berührung auf seinem Arm. „Ich brauche ein paar Stunden allein.“ Innerhalb eines Moments hatte Durin VII wieder Kíli Raum gegeben. Oder vielleicht sah Boromir es nur deutlicher, wenn Kíli jemanden nahe genug heran erlaubte, um hinter die Fassade von Durin VII zu sehen. „Ich werde unten in den Grüften sein. Wenn du keine Ruhe findest, finde Dwalin, er wird jede Menge erfrischende Neuigkeiten über unsere Freunde im Gundabadberg haben, die er über einem Becher Wein diskutieren will.“ Das letzte war mit einem warmen Lächeln gesagt, Kíli kannte sie beide gut genug um zu wissen, wie oft sie Abende so verbracht hatten. 

***

Die alten Grüfte waren ein stiller Teil von Moria, hier ruhten die alten Könige, ihre Getreuen, die alten Häuser aus den Tagen des Anfangs der Stadt. Mit der Wiedereroberung waren die Grüfte erweitert worden, um neue Ruhestätten zu schaffen, man hatte die alten Grüfte nur wiederhergestellt und gereinigt, und so belassen als ein Zeichen des Respekts. Am oberen Ende der Treppen des Gedenkens erwartete Brea Kíli, sie hatte gehört, dass er zurück war und dass die Zeit wieder da war. Wortlos reichte sie ihm eine Flasche. „Es ist stärker dieses Mal, wesentlich stärker.“, sagte sie ruhig und direkt. 

Kíli nahm die schlichte Tonflasche entgegen und versuchte keine Zeichen von Anspannung nach außen dringen zu lassen. „Danke, Brea.“, sagte er, froh, dass sie rechtzeitig gekommen war. Er bemerkte wie sie ihn besorgt musterte, anders als sonst war sie nicht sofort wieder gegangen. „Was ist, Brea?“, fragte er sie.

„Elb-Wurz, Traumbann, Zwielicht-Espe und Mondkraut.“ Brea schüttelte den Kopf und ihre schwarzen Zöpfe flogen bei der Bewegung. „Das Zeugs ist stark genug um einen ausgewachsenen Mumâk in eine Trance zu versetzten, in der er sich zum König von Harad ausruft. Warum tust du dir das jedes Jahr wieder an?“

Kíli konnte sehen, dass sie aufgeregt war und etwas tun wollte. Er hatte sie um diese Hilfe gebeten, weil er wusste, dass sie Schweigen würde. Auf Brea war Verlass. „Weil er es schon jedes Mal spürt, wenn ich einen Pfeil abkriege, im Kampf verletzt werde oder der Biss des Schreckenswesens mir zu schaffen macht. Er lebt mit diesen Dingen und ich weiß manchmal nicht, wie er das schafft. Und das hier… ich würde nicht wollen, dass er das mit durchleben muss. Der Trank wird das Band für ein paar Stunden dämpfen, dann ist es vorbei.“ 

„Du hast Glück, dass er noch nichts bemerkt hat.“, Brea stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften. „Auch wenn er bei Dwalin landet und sie bei einem Wein planen, was sie den Orks diesen Winter alles antun können, eines Tages merkt er es. Er ist wachsam, ihm entgeht wenig.“

"Ich weiß, er ist einer der Besten. Überlass diese Sorge mir, Brea.“ Sie sah ihn an und da war eine Resignation in ihrem Blick. 

„Hätte ich nicht Thorin erlebt nach…“ sie hielt inne und senkte die Hände „Oh, ich weiß, egal was ich sage es ändert nichts. Komm wieder.“ Sie wandte sich ab und eilte davon. 

Kíli ging langsam die Treppe und die Grüfte hinunter. Am alten Grab von Durin II ließ er seinen Reisemantel und die Rüstung zurück, sie würden ihm hier nichts nützen. Nur mit der Ledertunika bekleidet ging er weiter, hinab in die tiefen Räume unter der Gruft. Er leerte den Trank während er ging, er würde das Band für einige Stunden zum Schweigen bringen, auch wenn er gar nichts gegen das andere das vor Kíli lag helfen würde. Als Kíli die dunkle Kammer betrat, musste er die Panik niederkämpfen, und zwang sich den runden Raum zu betreten. Flügel flatterten im Dunkeln, er hörte das huschen und zwang sich keine Furcht zu zeigen. Es war bereits hier. 

***

Kíli hatte Recht gehabt, Dwalin war über Boromirs Rückkehr hocherfreut. Der alte Krieger begrüßte ihn herzlich, und wollte als erstes mehr über die Reise nach Rohan hören. Sie saßen in Dwalins Haus, Vinhall, bei einem guten Becher Wein und Boromir erzählte von Rohan und dem neuesten Streit mit Rhûn. „Shantar sollte glatt um Éomers Hand anhalten.“, grinste Dwalin als ihre Becher nachfüllte. „Die zwei streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar.“

„Da hätte Königin Lothíriel wohl etwas dagegen.“, erwiderte Boromir amüsiert, niemand schlug Zwerge wenn es um zweideutige Scherze ging. „Und so wie ich ihr edles Haus kenne, lebt Éomer in tödlicher Furcht vor dem Tag, an dem er auch nur in Gedanken vom Pfad der Tugend abweicht.“

"Wenn du das sagst.", Dwalin lehnte sich bequem zurück, der Kriegsmeister hatte sich in den Jahren nur wenig verändert. „Um zu weniger geschmackvollen Königen zu kommen, seine Häßlichkeit oben auf dem Gundabadberg verhält sich merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Einige seiner Streifscharen kamen dem Nordpass sehr nahe.“

„Streifscharen oder auseinander gejagt Truppen? König Elrohir könnte ihnen seinen jährlichen Besuch früher als sonst abgestattet haben.“ Boromir wusste, dass der elbiche Kriegerkönig seine Mutter an die Orks verloren hatte. Immer um die Zeit ihres Dahinscheidens herum, tat er den Orks sein höchstpersönliches Missfallen kund und überfiel eine ihre Befestigungen, was regelmäßig fliehende Orks bis hinunter nach Narn Curunir schickte.

„Streifscharen, keine verängstigten Truppen.“, bestätigte Dwalin. „Und Elrohirs Orkjagd wird dieses Jahr wohl ausfallen. Seine Schwester sollte vor kurzem ihr Kind gehabt haben, und die Brüder werden da wohl in Annúminas sein, besonders da Prinz Elladan ein Heiler ist, wie sein Vater.“

„Also stimmt das Gerücht, dass Gondor es endlich zu einem Erben gebracht hat?“, fragte Boromir und nippte vorsichtig an dem Wein. Dwalin liebte schweren Wein und Boromir hatte lange gelernt sich nie auf ein Wetttrinken mit seinem Freund einzulassen. 

Dwalin grinste breit, Gondors langanhaltender erbenloser Zustand, hatte zu nicht wenig Spott und zweideutigen Witzen unter den Zwergen gesorgt. „Anarion sagt, dass es diesmal stimmt, und er hat mehr Kontakte in Arnor als denen lieb sein kann. Ich wusste immer, das Ranger hervorragende Spitzel sind.“ 

„Anarion ist ein guter Zuhörer und hat ein scharfes Ohr.“, gab Boromir zurück. „Die wenigsten Leute bemerken seine Blindheit, wenn er vorsichtig ist und seinen Winterwolf bei sich hat.“ Der junge Ranger hatte sich Boromir angeschlossen, als dieser mit den Zwergen nach Moria gezogen war, und war so zum Teil der Rückeroberung geworden. Durch Dwarrowdelf bewegte er sich mit einer Sicherheit, als wäre er nie geblendet worden. Nachdem sein Nazgûlpferd in einem Gefecht in Hulsten erschossen worden war, hatte er ein Winterwolfsjunges gefunden und abgerichtet. Zusammen mit dem Wolf wagte er sich allein in die Wildnis und auf die Straßen Eriadors, er war Dwalins bester Spion wenn es in Gondor und Arnor etwas herauszufinden gab. 

„Vorsicht? Als ob Anarion jemals gewusst hätte, was das ist.“ Dwalin schüttelte den Kopf. „Und er ist verflixt gut. Wenn dein Bruder alle seine Ranger so ausgebildet hat, müssen sie noch heute Gondors beste Waffe sein.“

Boromir wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, als er eine Welle vom Schmerz spürte, die sich vom Rücken her in den Brustbereich ausbreitete, als würden sich feurige Krallen in seinen Körper schlagen. Er keuchte und ließ beinahe den Becher fallen. Beide Hände schlossen sich um die Kante des Tisches, als er erneut die Krallen spürte, die über seinen Rücken jagten. Er nahm den Schmerz an, akzeptierte ihn, als er gleichzeitig ein Gefühl von Furcht und eisenharter Entschlossenheit spürte, das langsam in einer neuen Welle von Schmerz ertrank. 

„Boromir! Verdammt, das bist nicht du, oder?“ Dwalin war aufgestanden und hatte seine Schulter gepackt, der Griff half ihm nicht aus dem Stuhl zu rutschen. Der alte Zwerg kannte die Anzeichen, er hatte so etwas oft genug während des Tiefenkrieges erlebt und er wusste wie das Band entstanden war, er war dort gewesen. „Welcher der beiden?“, fragte er leise.

„Kíli.“ Boromir zwang die Schmerzen in eine Ecke seines Geistes, und zwang sich auf die Füße. Er wusste, dass es Kíli war, er konnte sein Echo deutlich fühlen, von Faramir spürte er nur selten etwas, das Band hatte nie die gleiche Tiefe gewonnen. „Kíli wollte in die Grüfte.“ Er konnte stehen, und er konnte laufen, er musste es nur wollen. Boromir schaffte den ersten Schritt, sein Körper reagierte mit vertrauten Reflexen, die die Echos des Bandes überwanden. Er blockte die Schmerzen nicht völlig aus, um nicht die Verbindung zu Kíli zu verlieren. Solange er ihn fühlte, lebte Kíli und sie konnten eine Kraft teilen, es hatte sie durch mehr Gefahren gebracht, als sie benennen konnten. 

Beide Krieger eilten aus Vinhall, die Halle lag im Herzen von Dwarrowdelf, es brauchte nur wenige Momente um die Rabengarde zusammenzurufen. Die meisten von ihnen kamen rasch geeilt, alle bewaffnet. „Bladvila, schick deine Leute zu den Stufen der Stille und den Stufen der Vergessenen, wir müssen die Stadt der Toten abriegeln.“ Boromir hatte bereits seinen Plan zusammen. „Aligern, du kommst mit Dwalin und mir, wir brauchen dich um die Stufen der Erinnerung mit deinen Leuten dichtzumachen.“ Dwalin hatte längst mit Daroin und anderen Kriegern gesprochen, sie würden die gesamten Tiefen abriegeln und umdrehen. Das konnte nur ein Ork Alarm sein. 

***

Sie eilten die Treppen der Erinnerung hinunter, mit allen Ausgängen blockiert, konnten sie die Grüfte umdrehen, und würden hervortreiben was sich hier drin versteckt hatte. Während hinter ihnen die Truppen langsamer und geordnet vorgingen, eilten Dwalin und Boromir tiefer in die Grüfte, geführt von Boromirs Sinnen wo Kíli sich befand. Sie nahmen das Risiko eines Überfalls in Kauf, um Kíli rasch zu erreichen. 

Die Richtung in die sie eilten irritierte Boromir. Kíli suchte die Grüfte manchmal auf, meist die neuen Teile, wo die Gefallenen des Tiefenkrieges waren, oder manchmal um die Halle der Erinnerung zu besuchen. Meist im Herbst, wenn der Todestag seines Bruders näherkam. Aber dies hier waren die alten Grüfte, hier ruhte geehrte Herrscher, meist Zwerge die mehr als ein Zeitalter tot waren. Kíli hatte nie zur Ehrung seiner Ahnen geneigt, noch nicht einmal als der Spiegelsee für ihn die Krone von Durin freigegeben hatte. Welchen Grund hatte er gehabt, diesen Ort aufzusuchen?

Sie betraten die Gruft von Durin II, ein gewaltiges prachtvolles Steingrab aus dem ersten Zeitalter. Es war eines der unübersichtlicheren Gräber, mit vielen Statuen und Steinfiguren, das ein klarer Weg hindurch fast unmöglich erschien. Zwischen zwei der Statuen, entdeckte Boromir etwas, das hier nicht hergehörte. Wären seine Augen nicht an den Häusern der Stille in Rath Dínen geschliffen worden, hätte er es vielleicht nicht bemerkt. Er eilte hinüber und hockte sich. Kílis Umhang und Rüstung lagen auf einem ordentlichen Haufen, er musste sie zurückgelassen haben. Warum… warum um alles in der Welt, würde er die Rüstung zurücklassen? Kíli empfand die Rüstung nicht als Behinderung, er war mit ihr so vertraut, dass sie ihn kaum störte und war nicht verletzt von der Reise zurückgekommen. 

Er war von der Reise direkt hierhergekommen, hatte Boromir de facto zu Dwalin geschickt… plötzlich erinnerte sich Boromir an die Anspannung in Kíli unten am Spiegelsee, das Echo der Furcht. Sollte er von einer Gefahr gewusst haben? Aber warum hatte er dann die Rüstung zurückgelassen? Der Mithrilstahl des Panzers war für die meisten Waffen undurchdringlich. „Was geht hier vor, Dwalin?“ Boromir sah aus der Hocke auf. Dies roch nach Intrige für ihn, nach einem Komplott, dass er noch nicht durchschauen konnte. Aber vielleicht verstand Dwalin es. 

In diesem Moment hallte ein Schrei, ein gequälter, markerschütternder Schrei durch das Grab. Dwalin antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war. Ohne abzuwarten, folgte Boromir ihm, sie fanden eine verborgene Treppe zwischen zwei Statuen, die tiefer in die Stadt der Toten hinein führte. Beim Laufen fiel Boromir auf, dass die Wände mit merkwürdigen Schriften bedeckt waren, sie erinnerten ihn vage an geheime Plätze in der Unterstadt von Minas Tirith. Welche seltsamen Geheimnisse ruhten in der Stadt der Toten? 

Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein hoher, runder Raum, mit kahlen Wänden und einem Linienmuster im Boden. Im Licht ihrer Fackeln sahen sie eine hässliche geflügelte Gestalt, die Kíli in ihren langen Klauen hielt. Das Wesen krächzte etwas unverständliches, und schleuderte Kíli gegen die Wand, bevor es flügelschlagend in einem anderen Gang verschwand. Boromirs erster Reflex war dieses Ding zu verfolgen, und es zu jagen bis am anderen Ende des Stadt der Toten auf einen übellaunigen Bladvila traf. Aber seine erste Priorität war Kíli, der am Boden war und nicht allein wieder auf die Füße kam. Boromir eilte zu ihm hinüber, Kílis ganzer Körper war mit frischen Wunden übersäht, Klauenspuren, Bisse, andere Spuren, denen Boromir keinen Namen gab. „Aligern, wir brauchen hier unten einen Heiler!“ scheuchte er den anderen Zwerg los. Kíli würde nichts gegen ihn und Dwalin haben, aber er niemand anders musste ihn in diesem Zustand sehen. 

„Nicht…“ Kíli hustete, seine Stimme war heiser. „Verfolgt es nicht… lasst es gehen. Es hat was es wollte…“

„Ich werde es lehren, überhaupt etwas zu wollen.“, grummelte Dwalin und streifte seinen Mantel ab, so das Kíli darauf liegen konnte. „Wir fangen das Ding, Junge, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ In seiner Sorge verfiel der alte Krieger wieder in die Sprechweise, die aus einer Zeit kam, als ihr Volk nach Wanderer und Kíli ein junger Zwergling gewesen war.

„Nein.“ Kíli richtete sich auf, verzog das Gesicht aber zwang sich hoch. „Lasst es gehen. Es ist weg. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass dieser Fluch erneut mein Volk trifft. Durins Fluch…“ Er schauderte und brach zusammen, die Schmerzen und Verwundungen forderten ihren Preis. 

***

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!“ Dwalin ging in der Hauptwachstube des Palastes auf und ab, die Bewegung half ihm seine angespannte Energie irgendwie zu entladen. „Durins Fluch fiel vor zwanzig Jahren, und ich vertraue darauf, dass Gandalf ganze Arbeit an ihm geleistet hat. Was auch immer dieses Ding war – ein Balrog war es nicht.“

Boromir stimmte in beiden Punkten mit ihm überein. Die Natur der Verletzungen schloss einen Balrog aus. Er hatte die Kreatur kurz gesehen und es war nicht das gleiche Wesen, dem er vor zwanzig Jahren in der Brückenhalle gegenüber gestanden hatte. Auch hatte er keinen Schrecken gefühlt und der Schrecken des Balrogs war stärker gewesen, als der jedes Nazgûl. „Er sagte, dass dieser Fluch nicht wieder auf sein Volk fallen solle.“, sagte er langsam. „Kann es etwas anderes sein? Ein anderer alter Fluch?“

Nachdenklich kratzte Dwalin sich den kahlen Schädel. „Vielleicht. Wo ist Balin wenn man ihn braucht? Er wusste über solche Dinge Bescheid, er hatte Vaters Aufzeichnungen studiert und stand im Vertrauen von König Thrór.“ Er hielt inne und stützte beide Hände auf den schweren Tisch der Wachstube. Eine Haltung die er nur einnahm wenn er von etwas sprach, dass er nicht gern erwähnte. „Damals… als Balin nach Moria ging, bereitete etwas ihm Sorgen, große Sorgen. Er verbrachte Wochen über irgendwelchen alten Schriften und war beinahe erleichtert, als Kíli sich weigerte mit uns zu kommen. Hier in Moria verbrachte er mehr Zeit über den Resten der Bibliothek. Als er Kíli hierher rief, sagte er zu mir, es sei jetzt sicher.“ Die Faust des Kriegsmeisters landete hart auf dem Tisch. „Er muss etwas darüber gewusst haben.“

„Gibt es jemanden, der noch mehr wissen könnte?“, fragte Boromir. „Einer der Chronisten vielleicht?“ 

Dwalin winkte ab. „Mach dir nicht die Mühe, die wissen noch weniger als wir zwei. Durins Haus hatte immer seine Geheimnisse, Dinge, die nur wenige Eingeweihte wussten. Daroin… mein älterer Bruder, hat das oft genug gesagt und er musste es wissen. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass das alte Wissen verloren ging, als Thorin fiel, aber als Kíli Moria kannte… kannte wie nur einer seines Blutes kennen kann, wusste ich, dass die alten Dinge weiterlebten.“ Er hob seine gewaltigen Pranken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer weiß was alles noch verborgen liegt in diesen Tiefen? Die Geheimnisse der Dwarrow ruhen hier. Hat Kíli mal dazu gesagt, aber er wird uns keine Antwort geben, nicht nach all der Mühe die er es sich gegeben hat, dieses Geheimnis zu verbergen.“

„Stimmt.“ Boromir lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Jeder Flucht hat ein Muster, jede Verwünschung eine Regelmäßigkeit und auch das Böse muss sich den Gesetzen, die die Kräfte dieser Welt regieren, unterwerfen. War eine der Lehren seines Vaters gewesen, die er nicht gleich wieder vergessen hatte. „Letztes Jahr hatte er Ende September einen Zusammenstoß mit einigen Orks und wurde verwundet, und im Jahr davor ging er um in den Spiegelsee zu schauen und hatte eine unfreundliche Begegnung mit einem unzeitig wandernden Höhlenbären…“, zählte Boromir langsam die Ereignisse auf, die ihm einfielen. Es gab tatsächlich ein Muster hier.

„Jedes Jahr?“, fragte Dwalin leise. „Er macht das jedes Jahr wieder durch?“ Schrecken und Wut rangen in den Zügen des alten Kriegers um die Oberhand. „Warum? Warum tut er sich das an?“

„Um sein Volk zu schützen.“, Boromir sah seinen Freund an. "Wenn ich etwas über unseren König weiß, dann dass er tun wird was auch immer notwendig ist um sein Volk zu beschützen und zum Tor der Nacht mit den Narben. Er würde es niemandem sagen, denn er wüsste, dass wir versuchen würden es zu unterbinden, und das muss gefährlich sein. Ohne mehr zu wissen, wird es schwer ihm zu helfen. Wir haben ein Muster und ein vages Datum und die Ahnung, dass es sich um einen Preis in Blut handelt.“ Er wünschte er hätte seinem Vater besser zugehört, als dieser über die alten Mächte sprach und über die Mächte, die Númenor einst gemeistert hatte. 

„Ja, und in dieser Stadt gibt es keinen, der auch nur einen Hauch mehr wissen mag. Außer Bifur vielleicht, und der würde nie etwas ausplaudern, was Kíli ihm anvertraut hat.“ Dwalin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Du scheinst eine Idee zu haben – ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck von dir. Es kommt immer eine Minute vor einer Idee bei dir.“

„Nicht viel von einer Idee.“, gab Boromir zu und sah sich in dem schweigenden Raum um, als könne schiere Willenskraft die Person, die er jetzt am meisten brauchte hierher bringen. „Ich würde normalerweise das tun, was ich immer gemacht habe, wenn ich in einem Haufen alter Überlieferungen und schräger Mysterien den Überblick verliere: den einzigen Gelehrten fragen, der in sprichwörtlich jedes verbotene Archiv von Minas Tirith durfte, seit er ein Junge war.“ 

„Dein Bruder.“ Dwalins Augen funkelten, als die Idee in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Das war ein Anfang. „Das ist die Idee Boromir. Vielleicht gibt es Antworten im Wissen von Númenor. Ich würde ungern auf die Gefallen zugreifen, die mir einige unangenehme Leute noch schulden. Ich würde ihnen nicht gern Kílis Leben anvertrauen.“ Er sah zu dem Krieger auf. „Geh, Boromir. Reite nach Annúminas und ich werde hierbleiben und auf Kíli aufpassen. Wir brauchen Antworten.“

***

Die Kälte hatte schon sehr früh in diesem Jahr gekommen. Während der letzten goldenen Tage des Spätsommers hatte es fast unmöglich geschienen, dass es jemals Winter werden sollte. Doch in der letzten Nacht hatte sich das geändert: ein eisiger Wind blies von den Nebelbergen her und trieb einen stetigen Strom schwerer Wolken vor sich her nach Westen. Selbst als es noch nicht schneite, sah das ganze Land mit einem Schlag verändert aus. Verschwunden war die Sonne, die farbigen Blätter und Wärme in der Luft, die noch ein Überbleibsel das langen Sommers gewesen war. Der Himmel war grau, das Licht trübe und es war kälter. 

Der Reiter hatte all die Veränderung hoch am Himmel beobachtet, weil er die ganze Nacht und den Tag davor unterwegs gewesen war. Nicht, dass ihn das sehr störte, weder die Kälte noch der lange Ritt machte ihm viel aus, daran war er gewöhnt. Er hatte das Wetter im Blick behalten, um seine Reise nicht unnötig unterbrechen zu müssen. Als er die lange gewundene Straße, die zu den Toren der nördlichen Hauptstadt Annúminas führte, erreichte, gab er seinem Pferd einen ermutigenden Klaps auf den Hals, um das Tier zu ermuntern auch das letzte Stück ihres langen Weges in Eile hinter sich bringen. 

Trenaron hatte oft vor den Toren der Stadt Wache gestanden und alle Arten von Boten, Reisenden, Fremden und fahrendem Volk auf ihrem langen Weg den Berg hinauf beobachtet. Selten hatte er Anlass zu Sorge gehabt. Doch diese kalte Herbstnacht war anders als andere, nicht wegen des Wetters, das war das typische Herbstwetter von Eriador. Der Winter mochte dieses Jahr zeitig kommen, das passierte ab und an im Norden. Mit dem Morgen waren Nebel aus dem See aufgestiegen, und der Wind hatte sich genau dann gelegt, wenn er hätte nützlich sein können. Die weißen Schleier hingen schwer über der Straße und die kahlen Bäume erschienen wie seltsame Geister die ihre Arme in Richtung der Festung ausstreckten in den dicken Nebelschwaden. Trenaron mochte das Wetter nicht, das nicht nur die Sicht, sondern auch die Geräusche dämpfte. 

Was ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, war der Reiter der schweigend aus den Nebeln aufgetaucht war, gleich einem Gespenst. Die Hufe des Pferdes waren kaum zu hören, als es aus der großen Nebelbank hervortrat. Erst so kurz vor dem Tor wurde er sichtbar, dass Trenaron vor Schreck beinahe hochsprang. Das Pferd war groß und setzte seine schweren Hufe stetig auf die steile Straße. Doch es war der Reiter, der ihm wirklich einen Schreck einjagte. Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann, mit langem bronzefarbenen Haar, das über seine Schultern fiel, seine Augen waren von einem intensiven grün und musterten Trenaron gründlich. Auch schien es unmöglich sein Alter zu schätzen, er mochte Mitte vierzig sein, wenn man sein Gesicht als Maßstab nahm, doch seine Augen waren älter und sprachen von einer Lebenserfahrung vieler Jahrzehnte. Der Wächter hatte das bei anderen Númenorern gesehen, diese Augen deren Ausdruck verriet, dass ihr Leben länger als das anderer Menschen gewesen war. Doch auch hier bemerkte er einen Unterschied: da war eine seltsam alterslose Erscheinung bei dem Mann, die es unmöglich machte ihn einzurordnen. Im ersten Moment war Trenaron sich sicher gewesen, dass er um die vierzig sein mochte, oder vielleicht irgendwo in seinen mittleren Jahren um sich im nächsten Moment zu fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch über fünfzig sein konnte.

Sich zusammenreißend gab Trenaron das Alter des Fremden auf und begutachtete ihn um herauszufinden wo er herkam und was er hier suchen mochte. Die Rüstung zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: ein Kettenhemd schwarz wie die Nacht selbst unter einem silbernen Harnisch, in den der Rabe und der Stern graviert waren. Der Wächter blinzelte, das konnte nicht sein. Der Rabe und der Stern waren das Wappen von Moria, und dieser Reiter war ein Mensch, kein Zwerg. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die wundervolle Rüstung, zweifelsohne eine Zwergenarbeit aus hellem und schwarzem Mithrilstahl. Es gab nur einen Ort wo so etwas her kam, und sie verkauften solche Rüstungen selten. Das Pferd hatte direkt vor ihn angehalten und merkte, dass er den Reiter zu lange angestarrt hatte. „Wer seid Ihr und was bringt Euch vor die Tore von Annúminas, Fremder?“, fragte er rasch.

Der Reiter hob eine Augenbraue und ein amüsierter Blick schlich sich in seine Augen. „Boromir, Hauptmann der Raben, von Moria her auf dem Weg zu Truchsess Faramir, Fürst von Ithilien.“, war die Antwort.

Trenaron sah den Mann ungläubig an. Konnte das sein? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er fand nicht die Autorität in sich, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Also trat er zur Seite und signalisierte den Wachen, das Tor zu dieser frühen Stunde für den Reiter zu öffnen. Er hatte gerade noch die Geistesgegenwart einen Läufer zur Zitadelle zu schicken, sollte der Hauptmann der Königsgarde sich doch mit diesem merkwürdigen Reisenden herumschlagen und herausfinden wer er war. 

***

Boromir ritt durch die Straßen von Annúminas, die Aufregung der Wache amüsierte ihn. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn erkannten, es war schon zu lange her, dass er unter Menschen gewesen war. Nur einmal zuvor war er in Annúminas gewesen, das war gewesen, als Durin VII zur Feier der Wiedergründung der Stadt eingeladen gewesen war. Der Besuch war angespannt verlaufen, sowohl Thorli vom Erebor als auch Gimli aus Aglarond waren zugegen gewesen. Boromir zweifelte dass er in den Tagen damals auch nur einmal den Helm abgenommen hatte, oder mit jemanden gesprochen hatte, der nicht eng mit den Aufgaben der Rabengarde zu tun hatte. 

Er ließ sein Pferd langsam die Straße hinauf gehen, Annúminas erstreckte sich entlang der Hänge die den Evendimsee umgaben. Boromir war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war die Hauptstadt soweit nach Norden zu verlegen. Wenn Gondors Adel immer noch so war wie früher, brauchten sie ständige Aufsicht und einen König der sie nie vergessen ließ, wer hier das sagen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, das waren kaum mehr seine Sorgen, und wenn der Adelsrat im Süden ein Klein-Gondor ausrief, durfte sich König Elessar halt damit herumärgern. Voraus konnte er bereits das Tor der Zitadelle von Annúminas sehen, die Stadtgarde hatte bestimmt einen Läufer losgejagt sie vorwarnen. Boromir konnte einen hochgewachsenen Krieger, vermutlich den Hauptmann, sehen, der eben den unglückseligen Läufer der Stadtwache einvernahm, warum um alles in der Welt man ihn in solcher Eile herbeigerufen hatte. Der Hufschlag von Boromirs Pferd erlöste den Läufer von weiterer Befragung als der Hauptmann sich umwandte und Boromir ein vertrautes Gesicht erkannte. 

“Thoroniár.“, begrüßte er den Mann herzlich. Er riss sich zusammen seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Thoroniár hatte sich verändert, er war immer noch der hochgewachsene Krieger, aber sein schwarzes Haar war dick mit eisengrauen Strähnen durchzogen und er erinnerte Boromir ein wenig an Erhawn. 

Seine strenge Miene machte einem Lächeln Platz als er den Reiter erkannte. „Lord Boromir.“, sagte er als er auf ihn zukam. „Hauptmann sollte ich wohl sagten,“, fügte er an, als er sich an Boromirs formellen Rang erinnerte. „Es ist ein guter Tag, der Euch hierherbringt. Ich nehme an ihr kommt mit Botschaften von Durin VII? Ich schicke einen Läufer los um…“

Boromir unterbrach die Worte mit einer Geste. „Ich bin hier um meinen Bruder zu sehen, Thoroniár, nicht mit irgendwelchen offiziellen Nachrichten für König Elessar. Aber wenn ihr so dringend ein Boten erwarten heißt das, dass Gondor es endlich zu einem Erben gebracht hat?“ Er war abgesessen und ging neben Thoroniár über die Brücke, die die Zitadelle von der Stadt trennte. 

„Vor fünf Wochen.“, bestätigte Thoroniár, dessen Anwesenheit alle anderen Fragen durch die Wachtruppen erübrigte. „Du hättest die Feiern in den Straßen sehen sollen, als die Geburt von Prinz Eldarion verkündet wurde. Bis auf ein oder zwei Unruhestifter die meinen Omen und anderen Unsinn gesehen zu haben, hat die Stadt so heftig gefeiert, dass sie eine Woche lang nicht nüchtern war. Verzeih wenn ich annahm, dass Durin VII dich mit einer Botschaft geschickt hatte. Es schien sinnvoll.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die offizielle Nachricht Dwarrowdelf schon erreicht hat. Entweder wurde kein Bote geschickt oder er ist nie angekommen.“ Boromir runzelte die Stirn. „Habt ihr Probleme auf der Tharbadstraße oder dem Grünweg in letzter Zeit?“

Thoroniár setzte zu einer Antwort an, die vermutlich einen kurzen Abriss der Lage von Arnor beinhaltet hätte, hielt aber inne und beide mussten lachen. Sie mochten einander lange nicht gesehen haben, aber sie verfielen sofort wieder in alte Gewohnheiten, als sie sich wiedersahen. „Ich werde es in Erfahrung bringen.“ Thoroniárs graue Augen funkelten mit Humor. „Aber zuvor werde ich Wort zu Lord Faramir schicken und deine Ankunft ankündigen. Er wird sich freuen.“

***

Faramir saß im Turm des Wissens, der großen Bibliothek der Zitadelle, als der Bote ihn fand und die Ankunft seines Bruders ankündigte. Es bestätigte das unruhige Gefühl das ihn seit Tagen begleitet hatte. Zweimal hatte er im Traum einen Reiter gesehen, der auf die Stadt zukam, zweimal war er mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Frau hatte gelacht und ihn einen Narren genannt. Wenn er fühlen konnte ob sein Bruder in der Nähe war, warum tat er es dann nicht? Hatte sie ihn gefragt und ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer gesteckt, damit seine Unruhe nicht den seltenen Schlaf ihres jüngsten Kindes störte. Faramir verstand sie, ihr jüngster Sohn, den Faramir Veryan genannt hatte, war nur drei Monate alt und hielt Schlaf für unnötig. 

Er hatte sich nicht mit Éowyn gestritten, oder versucht ihr zu erklären, warum er das Band in seinem Geist meist gut abgeschottet hielt. Es ließ ihn wissen, dass sein Bruder am Leben war, etwas wofür er immer dankbar sein würde, es war gut zu wissen, das Boromir am Leben war, doch ansonsten spielte das Band, das in den letzten Tagen des Ringkrieges zwischen ihnen geschmiedet worden war, kaum eine Rolle in Faramirs Leben. Er hatte ein gutes, volles Leben gefühlt, glücklich verheiratet mit Éowyn von Rohan, hatte er mehrere wundervolle Kinder, eine Frau die immer noch das Schwert lieber führte als er selbst, und ihre Söhne fröhlich diese Kunst lehrte. Ansonsten hatten Aufgaben, Freundschaften und die Wiedergründung des vereinigten Reiches sein Leben ausgefüllt. Die Nachricht dass sein Bruder hier war, war überraschend und freudig zugleich. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen. Der unglückselige Besuch zur Wiedergründung von Annúminas hatte kaum drei Worte zwischen ihnen zugelassen und Boromir war angespannt und misstrauisch gewesen. Ein Mordversuch dem Durin VII nur um ein Haar entgangen war, hatte bei Boromir eine Wachsamkeit hervorgerufen, die keine Gespräche erlaubt hatte. Die Gräben der Zwergenpolitik, die sich dort aufgetan hatten, waren tief gewesen und nur Königin Arwen hatte Faramir einige der feineren Punkte der Bedeutung dieser Ereignisse erklären können. Dazwischen waren noch einige andere Intrigen gewesen, sowie ein Elbenkönig, und Faramir hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, schlimmere Katastrophen zu unterbinden, als das ein Elbenprinz einen Zwergenfürsten auf einem Empfang geohrfeigt hatte. 

An der Tür zur Bibliothek gab es Unruhe und Faramir hörte eine vertraute Stimme. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verbeißen. Sein Bruder hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, er war immer noch der Krieger, der keine Geduld mit Türstehern und anderen „nutzlosen“ Dienern hatte. Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte Faramir sehen, dass mindestens ein Türsteher die Flucht ergriffen haben musste. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Anwesenden, war Boromir in voller Rüstung, und sein Schritt war auf dem polierten Steinboden deutlich hörbar, als er die Bibliothek betrat. Faramir mochte nicht das scharfe Auge für Waffen haben, aber die Rüstung seines Bruders, die zweifelsohne aus den Waffenschmieden von Moria stammte, fiel sogar ihm auf. Es war eine wundervolle Arbeit, und von jemandem gearbeitet, der Boromir gut kannte, sie war auf ihn abgestimmt gearbeitet worden. Der lange mitternachtsblaue Mantel unterstrich seinen Rang, als Hauptmann der Raben. Die beiden Brüder umarmten einander herzlich, ihr Gruß kannte keine vergangenen Jahre. „Boromir, es ist wundervoll dich zu sehen. Ich nehme an, du bist mit Botschaften hier?“

Boromirs grüne Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Nein, ich bin nicht hier mit Botschaften, die Aragorn dazu gratulieren, dass er endlich einen Erben hat.“, sagte er trocken. „Die großen Neuigkeiten hatte Dwarrowdelf noch gar nicht erreicht, als ich losgeritten bin. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass man einen geeigneten Boten hierher schicken wird, sobald die Nachricht Khazad-Dûm erreicht.“

Die beiden Brüder gingen tiefer in die Bibliothek und zu einem der großen Erker mit den steinernen Bänken, die einen Blick über die Stadt erlaubten. Sie erinnerten Faramir immer an die Türme von Minas Tirith, weswegen er gern hierher kam. „Ich bin glücklich, dass du einmal gekommen bist, uns zu sehen. Elboron hat immer nach dir gefragt, seit du ihm das Schwert zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag geschickt hast.“ Faramir setzte sich der steinernen Bank nieder. „Ich will offen zugeben, ich war mit dem Geschenk nicht so glücklich, aber Éowyn war begeistert. Wir haben uns oft gewünscht, du wärst hier.“ 

Boromir war nicht da gewesen als Faramir und Éowyn im Jahr nach dem Ringkrieg geheiratet hatten. Erst Monate später war ein Brief von ihm gekommen, den ein Händler mitgebracht hatte. Der Tiefenkrieg war im zweiten Jahr gewesen, und Faramir wusste, dass sein Bruder irgendwo in Kämpfen mit den Orks steckte. Über Jahre waren spärliche Briefe alles gewesen, was ihm außer dem Band gewesen, das ihm gesagt hatte, dass Boromir noch am Leben war. Und die Briefe, die sich vielleicht einmal im Jahr anfanden waren zur Hälfte mit Krieg, Orkstrategie und der Lage im Nebelgebirge angefüllt gewesen. Wenn er etwas – außer jeder Menge Details über die Orks im Nebelgebirge – hatte daraus erlesen können, dann dass sein Bruder sich anscheinend in seinem neuen Leben pudelwohl fühlte und nicht im geringsten bedauerte seinen Weg unter einem fremden Volk gesucht zu haben. Der Brief im fünften Jahr war da die einzige Ausnahme gewesen, eine Kopfwunde hatte Boromir für einige Zeit aufs Krankenlager geschickt und einer seiner Freunde hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, den angefangenen Brief zu vollenden und auf den Weg zu bringen, da Boromir im Fieber einige Male von dem Brief gesprochen haben musste. Es war der einzige Brief, der sich weniger mit dem Krieg, oder den wechselnden Orkanführeren in den Bergen befasste, sondern Faramir tatsächlich einiges über Boromir erzählte. Es hatte einige Jahre und einige offizielle Schreiben gebraucht, bis Faramir die Handschrift von damals wiedererkannt hatte. 

„Er ist der älteste Sohn des Truchsess, er sollte ein Krieger werden.“, erwiderte Boromir zu der sachten Kritik über das Geschenk an seinen Neffen. Er hatte sich ebenfalls gesetzt, sein Schwert Schattenbrecher lehnte neben ihm an der Bank. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hier war, Faramir, ich habe dich ebenso vermisst. Es gab Dinge, da hätte ich gewünscht du hättest sie gesehen. Der Tag an dem sich die Tore von Dwarrowdelf geöffnet haben, die Schriftkammer der Tiefen… Ich wünschte ich hätte wenigstens die Zeit dir davon zu erzählen.“ 

Sofort wurde Faramir ernst, er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders gut. Dies war kein Freundschaftsbesuch. „Es ist etwas passiert, oder?“, fragte er, sein Geist ging bereits Dinge durch, die einen informellen Kontakt der beiden Königreiche wahrscheinlich machten. Erebor, schlussfolgerte er, Arnors enge Verbindungen zum Erebor machten sämtliche Beziehungen nach Moria schwierig, die Wirren im Königshaus von Durins Volk waren genug um einem geübten Höfling Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. 

„Du hast nichts davon gespürt?“, fragte Boromir überrascht. Die Schmerzen, die zu ihm durchgeschlagen waren, waren brutal gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass Faramir sie auch gespürt haben müsste. 

„Nein.“ Faramir wusste worauf sein Bruder sich bezog, sie brauchten nicht direkt davon zu sprechen. „Ich spüre nur sehr selten etwas aus dem Band, außer, dass du am Leben bist. Wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Wenn ich mir die Geschichten und Balladen über den Tiefenkrieg anhöre, dann hätte ich nicht das Echo aller deiner Heldentaten teilen mögen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und faste Boromirs Schulter. „Ist Kíli… Durin VII meine ich natürlich, ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?“

„Wenn er tot wäre, würden wir beide neben ihm vor Mahals großer Schmiede stehen, Bruder.“, erinnerte Boromir ihn an die Konsequenzen des Bandes. „Nein, er ist am Leben, aber die Dinge sind weit entfernt von in Ordnung. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, es gibt niemanden sonst an den ich mich wenden kann.“

Die Worte ließen eine große Wärme in Faramir aufsteigen, sie mochten verschiedene Wege gegangen sein, sie mochten verschiedenen Königen dienen und selbst ihr Weltbild mochte sich auseinandergelebt haben, wenn Boromirs Bezug zu Mahal irgendetwas zu sagen hatte, aber sie waren noch immer die gleichen Brüder, sie vertrauten einander und er war immer noch derjenige zu dem Boromir kommen würde, wenn er Hilfe in gelehrsamen Fragen brauchte. „Was kann ich tun? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir in der Bibliothek gar nicht so verkehrt sind.“

Boromir sah zu dem großen Fenster hinaus, sein Blick ging an der Stadt vorbei zu den kalten Winterwolken, als er beschrieb was sich in Moria abgespielt hatte. Er sprach langsam, suchte manchmal nach Worten, und hier und da rutschte ein Ortsname in der Sprache der Zwerge dazwischen. „Er sagte, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Durins Fluch erneut auf sein Volk fiele.“, wiederholte er die Worte, die ihm auf dem ganzen Ritt nach Norden umgegangen waren. „Und wenn ich zurückdenke, dann gab es in den letzten Jahren immer etwas um diese Zeit. Eine Verwundung, ein Angriff, Orks, Bären, Goblin, ein Tiefenwächter, der zur Unzeit aus den Abgründen herauf kam… spätestens zum Durinstag war Kíli stets wieder auf den Füßen und das Leben ging weiter. Bis zum dem Zwischenfall in den Grüften wurde mir nicht klar, dass es ein Muster darin gab.“ Er sah Faramir an. „Durins Fluch ist seit zwanzig Jahren tot und was ich dort sah, war nicht der Balrog, der einst Moria heimsuchte.“ Manchmal war ihm nicht klar, dass seine Aussage sich merkwürdig anhörte, nur wenige Lebende konnten von sich behaupten den Schrecken von Moria mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben. 

„Was immer es war, es folgt einen Muster und hat sich auf deinen König gespitzt.“, Faramir hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sein Bruder nicht von Durin VII sondern von Kíli gesprochen hatte, also stimmte es, dass die beiden sich immer noch nahestanden. „Der Termin im Herbst, vor dem Neujahr der Zwerge ist ungewöhnlich, aber es erinnert mich vage an einen alten Númenorischen Text… ich glaube es war einer von Ar-Pharazôn, der einen Fluch auf „Lord oder Land“ erwähnt.“ Faramir hatte mit Erlaubnis und meist auf Wunsch seines Vaters die alten Schriften von Númenor, einschließlich der verbotenen Schriften studiert. Im Entschlüsseln des uralten Wissens, hatten Vater und Sohn manchmal eine Übereinstimmung gefunden. 

Faramir stand auf und ging durch die Regale in den hinteren Reihen der großen Bibliothek. Boromir folgte ihm, und nahm ihm pflichtschuldigst die schweren Bände ab, die er zusammensuchte, um sie auf einem Tisch abzulegen. „Ar-Pharazôn, das war doch einer der dunklen Könige Númenors?“, fragte er dabei. Von der alten Geschichte hatten ihn fast nur die Kriege interessiert und er kannte viele der Lektionen ihres Vaters nur vom weghören. 

„Einer der Melkor angebetet hat, ihm einen Tempel errichtete und Menschenopfer brachte. Eben der.“, bestätigte Faramir, als er einen weiteren Wälzer aus dem Regal wuchtete und mit geübtem Griff auf den Tisch praktizierte. „Er hat viel von dem dunklen Wissen, dass er erwarb aufgeschrieben. Es gibt kaum eine bessere Quelle des Wissens, wenn man sich mit den Auswirkungen dieser Kräfte befasst – glaub mir, ich habe seine Schriften schätzen gelernt, als wir begannen die Ruinen von Fornost wiederaufzubauen.“ Er begann die Bücher auf dem Tisch zu sortieren. „Hast du irgendeine Idee wo der Fluch herkommt, was seine Wurzel ist?“

“Überhaupt keine.”, musste Boromir zugeben. „Dwalin denkt, es könnte ein uraltes Geheimnis von Durins Haus sein. Sein Bruder Balin könnte noch mehr gewusst haben, aber der fiel in Moria vor langer Zeit und ihr anderer Bruder, Daroin, starb beim Angriff des Drachen.“ 

Faramir hatte mehrere Bände aufgeschlagen. In der Mitte des Tisches lag der große Wälzer, links und rechts davon verteilten sich weitere Bücher. Langsam blätterte er in dem großen Band, bis er eine bestimmte Seite erreichte. „Ein Fluch an die Blutslinie gebunden, das würde passen.“, sagte er nachdenklich und zog ein kleines Buch unter den anderen hervor. „Leider gibt es nur wenige Aufzeichnungen über Durins Haus, und die wenigen, die es gibt, sind meist Abschriften älterer Zwergentexte.“ Er seufzte und reichte das kleine Buch an Boromir weiter. „und kaum lesbar.“

Boromir nahm das kleinformatige Buch und überflog die ihm vertraute Runenschrift auf der Seite. Es sah aus wie ein Zitat aus einem anderen Werk. „Moria-Khuzdul, mit einigen Elbischen Begriffen dazwischen, Hulsten-Ära, würde ich vermuten.“, gab er seiner Einschätzung Ausdruck, bevor er sich auf den Text selbst konzentrierte. „Und besorgt über die Last, die er auf sich herabsinken fühlte, kehrte Durin III nach Eregion zurück, am Vorabend der Schlacht, die ein Ende bringen sollte. Und in Ost-in-Edhil fand er die Schmiede wo Celebrimbor lebte. Doch als er eintrat fand er den großen Elbenschmied in seinem eigenen Blut liegend, gefoltert und sterbend. ‚Hüte dich.‘ ,sagte der sterbende Elb. ‚denn du vor allen anderen bist von einem Übel berührt worden, dass deine Familie so lange verfolgen wird, bis die letzte seiner Gaben aus der Reichweite deines Hauses verschwunden ist.“ Er klappte das Buch zu. „Und unter dem Licht eines roten Mondes lag das Grab von Celebrimbor offen, um der Welt ihr Schicksal zu bringen und ein Schatten fiel auf seine Stadt, so entsetzlich und dunkel, das alle sie flohen und niemand wagte zurückzukehren.“ Die Worte stammten aus einer Version derselben Überlieferung, die er an einigen langen Abenden am Feuer von Kíli gehört hatte. Niemand konnte die Geschichte von Celebrimbor so erzählen wie ein arkaner Schmied oder jemand, der sich selbst in die Tiefen von Ost-in-Edhil gewagt hatte, um die Geheimnisse der arkanen Kunst zu erlangen. 

„Du kannst das lesen?”, fragte Faramir. Natürlich war es wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass Boromir die Sprache des Königreiches, dem er sich verschrieben hatte, lernen würde, aber die Abneigung seines Bruders für Bücher und Gelehrsamkeit kennend, hatte er doch daran gezweifelt. 

„Ja, der Text ist uralt, ein Zitat aus einer Königschroniken, würde ich vermuten. Es gibt einige ähnliche Überlieferungen aus jener Zeit, und die Freundschaft von Thoraine – Durin III – und Celebrimbor ist Thema vieler Legenden und Geschichten unter den Zwergen. Nicht, dass das uns hier weiterhilft.“

„Wenn ich etwas genauer wüsste, wonach wir suchen, könnte ich es besser eingrenzen.“, sagte Faramir. „Bruder – wir reden hier über eine Dynastie die mit wenigen Unterbrechungen seit dem ersten Zeitalter die großen Könige der Zwerge gestellt hat und die sich in direkter Linie bis zum Gründer von Moria herschreibt. Du weißt vermutlich besser als ich, auf wie viele Gefahren, Kriege und Heldentaten sie sich eingelassen haben. Da auch nur zu erahnen, wo sie sich einen alten Fluch eingehandelt haben, ist geradezu unmöglich.“ Er hielt inne, weil sich die Hintertür der Bibliothek leise geöffnet hatte. Begleitet von ihrem Bruder Elrohir, hatte Königin Arwen die Bibliothek betreten. 

Faramir verbeugte sich tief. „My Lady.“

Die Königin lächelte. „Faramir, hält mein Mann dich noch immer noch mit dieser uninspirierten Prophezeiung beschäftigt, die dieser Seher in den Straßen herumgekräht hat?“, fragte sie mit warmem Humor in ihrer Stimme. „Ich habe ihm bereits gesagt, dass der Mann vermutlich seine Visionen auf dem Boden des Weinfasses gesucht – und leider auch gefunden – hat.“

Faramirs Haltung entspannte sich wieder. „Nein, my Lady. Nachdem die Stadtwache den ‚Seher‘ vor zwei Tagen trunken und… in nicht erwähnbarem Zustand aus einem der Brunnen der Stadt gefischt hat, hat Euer Gemahl die Untersuchung der Prophezeiung eingestellt. Doch mein Bruder kam mit einer Frage zu mir, die mich zugegeben verwirrt.“

Boromir war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der erste Bibliotheksschwatz war den sein Bruder mit der Königin hielt, denn Lady Arwen ging an ihm vorbei und begann sich einen Überblick über die Bücher auf dem Tisch zu verschaffen. „Die Geschichte der Zwergenvölker; recht brauchbar wenn man nichts älteres als Belegost sucht.“, merkte sie an. „Bregons Buch über die Könige von Moria und Tarzons Genealogie der Zwergenkönige… wenn es nicht dein Bruder wäre, würde ich sagen, du leidest unter Schlafstörungen, niemand kann bei Tarzons langatmiger Schrift wach bleiben.“ Sie sortierte diese Bücher auf die eine Seite des Tisches und runzelte die Stirn. „Die Gesänge der Nacht, in Adûnaic und zwei Übersetzungen, Lissuins Buch über Ar-Pharazôn, ich schaudere, dass du wagst es zu lesen und… das Buch der dunklen Geheimnisse? Faramir, nach was in Arda suchst du?“

„Ihr müsst meinem Bruder verzeihen, my Lady.“, wandte sich Boromir an sie. „Ich kam zu ihm mit einer Frage über einen Fluch, der meinen König befallen hat, und er hat mir in der Suche nach Antworten geholfen.“ 

Die Elbin sah ihn ruhig, nicht unfreundlich an, und setzte sich dann in den einzigen zu Verfügung stehenden Stuhl. „Erzähl mir von diesem Fluch, Boromir.“ 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gab Boromir die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre und Wochen wieder. Elrohir, Arwens Bruder, stand an der Seite, mit dem Rücken an ein Regal gelehnt und hörte ebenfalls aufmerksam zu. Vielleicht der einzige Krieger, der sich in dieser Bibliothek nicht fehl am Platze fühlte. Die Königin hörte aufmerksam zu, sie unterbrach Boromir nie, doch ermunterte ihn, oft mit einem Nicken oder einem Blick tiefer ins Detail zugehen. Als er fertig war, wurde ihr Gesicht sehr ernst. „Dies verheißt in der Tat nichts Gutes, denn nur eine große böse Macht könnte einen solchen Fluch wirken.“, sagte sie ernst. „Faramir, du hattest recht, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Fluch auf Lord oder Land ist, abhängig davon ob der Lord willens ist, den Fluch für sein Volk zu tragen. Ich fürchte, dass die Wurzel dieses Fluches sehr alt und sehr finster sein muss. Kannst du Celendriars Buch über seinen Vater für mich finden und das… Nar´ra Tarmin? Das würde mir sehr helfen.“

Die Königin wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Elrohir, Aelin ist doch sicher bei dir?“ .fragte sie, wohl wissen, dass der Noldor ein Freund, Schwertmeister und Mentor ihres Bruders gewesen war. „Kannst du nach ihm schicken?“

„Sofort, Schwester, aber warum in aller Welt?“ Elrohir schickte sofort einen der Türsteher um den elbsichen Krieger zu finden und hierher zu holen. 

„Weil ich ihn brauchen werde um irgendeinen Sinn in das Naró ra Tarmin zu bekommen. Ich bin fast umgefallen, als mir das Original dieser Schrift in einer verstaubten Kammer von Minas Tirith in die Hände fiel. Von Ravanérs eigener Hand verfasst mit Anmerkungen von… nun, ich will nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken vom wem er seine Kunst gelernt hat. Dagegen sind Celeriands Erinnerungen an seinen unglückseligen Vater eine leichte Lektüre. Aber noch nicht einmal ich kann diesen furchtbaren Mix aus Uralt-Elbsich, Proto-Morbeth und Lichtelbicher Grammatik entziffern. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Ravanér sich nicht gleich an die Erfindung der Tengwarschrift gewöhnt hat. Selbst unser Vater hat uns nie die Prä-Tengwarschriften gelehrt und sich mehr als einmal auf Aelin gestützt, wenn es darum ging solches Geschreibsel zu entziffern.“ Sie nickte kurz. „Auch könnten wir sein scharfes Auge als arkaner Schmied brauchen.“ 

Da weder die Bücher noch der Erbetene schon hier waren, wandte sie sich wieder Boromir zu. „Kíli wurde als Durin VII gekrönt, war der Name seine Wahl oder gab es Vorzeichen, die diese Wahl unvermeidlich machten?“

„Es gab viele Vorzeichen, my Lady.“, beantwortete Boromir die Frage. Er wusste, dass der Krönungsname Durin stets mit dem Glauben einherging, dass es sich um eine Wiedergeburt von Durin I handelte, und diese wurden stets von Vorzeichen begleitet. Nur wenige kannten Kíli gut genug, um sein Sträuben gegen diese Interpretation seines Lebens zu kennen, und noch weniger waren dabei gewesen als die Wahrheit dieses Namens über ihm zusammengeschlagen war. „Eines der Vorzeichen reicht zu einer Vision zurück die König Thrór hatte, als er am Vorabend der Schlacht von Azanulbizar in den Spiegelsee blickte, als sich die alten Tore von Dwarrowdelf wieder öffneten, erstrahlte das Licht der Tiefen neu, als Kíli den gebrochenen Kristall berührte, und als er das erste Mal nach der Rückeroberung zum Spiegelsee kam, gaben die Wasser für ihn die Mithrilkrone Durins frei.“ Damals hatte Boromir auch von Thrór gehört, wie er am Vorabend der Schlacht mit seinem Urenkel zum Spiegelsee gegangen war, und was er darin gesehen hatte. Für Kíli mochte es nur eine halb vergessene Kindheitserinnerung sein, aber Thrór hatte sich Balin anvertraut und dieser hatte das Geheimnis mit seinem Bruder geteilt. Viele Zwerge sahen auch das Band als ein solches Zeichen, da die Legenden sowohl Durin I als auch Durin II eine ähnliche Bindung nachsagten. 

„Also gab es Vorzeichen, die ihn enger an die direkte Blutslinie banden, als seine Geburt als Schwestersohn allein haben könnte.“, sagte Arwen nachdenklich. Sie nahm die Bücher entgegen, die Faramir für sie gefunden hatte. „Danke, Faramir. Bleib bitte auch, du hast oft den Blick für die Details die ich übersehe.“ 

Für mehr als eine Stunde blätterte die Königin in verschiedenen Büchern, hin und wieder bat sie Faramir und ihren Bruder ein weiteres zu finden, und vertiefte sich wieder in die Schriften. Eine Dienerin, die sie unglücklich störte, wurde scharfen Tones der Bibliothek verwiesen, ohne dass Arwen auch nur von dem Werk in dem sie las, aufsah. Als Aelin endlich eintraf, waren der Tisch und zwei Lesepulte mit Büchern zugepackt. „Aelin.“, begrüßte sie ihn, sie machte sich nicht die Mühe Zeit auf Formaltäten zu verschwenden. Aelin behandelte sie höflich, weil sie Elrohris Schwester war, aber der Tag an dem er sich vor einer Königin der Menschen verbeugte, war noch lange nicht gekommen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe hiermit.“ Sie deutete auf das Naró ra Tarmin. „Ich würde dich nicht bitten es auch nur anzufassen, wenn es jemanden anders auf dieser Seite der See gäbe, der es noch entziffern kann.“ Sie reichte ihm das Buch, bereits auf einer Seite geöffnet. 

Der Noldor nahm das Buch entgegen, er behandelte es mit einer Vertrautheit, die für sich selbst sprach. „… und fülle das Artefakt mit der Essenz der Tiefen, in solcher Weise, dass sollte das Artefakt darin versagen seine Macht auf einen willigen Träger zu wirken, an seiner Stelle ein machtvoller Fluch freigesetzt wird, der auf Lord oder Land, Kind und Kindeskind, Blut und Blutsbande fallen wird, bis alles was das Artefakt einst gab oder zu schaffen half außer der Reichweite des Trägers ist und die letzte Generation, die es berührte verbraucht und gebrochen ist.“, übersetzte er die Passage ohne einmal zu stocken. „Das gesamte Kapitel befasst sich mit den großen Artefakten der Macht.“ 

„Das hatte ich befürchtet.“, sagte Arwen ernst und legte ihre Hände gegeneinander. „Es kann nur eine Quelle für Durins Fluch geben, wenn wir einmal davon ausgehen, dass der Balrog nicht Durins Fluch selbst war, sondern nur eine Manifestation desselben.“ 

„Ihr meint, dass der Balrog nicht der Fluch, sondern nur eine Ausgeburt des Fluches war, my Lady?“ Boromir fühlte sich als würde sich ein eisiger Abgrund unter ihm auftun. Welchen Fluch hatte Kíli schweigend getragen, um sein Volk zu beschützen? Wie lang ging der Schatten auf seiner Familie zurück?

„Das ist genau was ich meine.“, sagte Arwen, deren Augen wieder über die Bücher ging. „Als Durin III den Ersten der Sieben Ringe annahm, konnte ihre wahre Macht sich nicht manifestieren. Der dunkle Herrscher konnte nie die Zwerge beherrschen, noch sie zu Geistern machen, alles was die Ringe erreichten, war die Goldgier in ihnen zu wecken und ihre natürlichen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Und wie Aelin uns gerade übersetzte – versagt ein Artefakt der Macht bei einem willigen Träger, dann setzt es einen machtvollen Fluch frei, ich bin mir sicher, dass diese die Wurzel für Durins Fluch ist – und dass er bis heute fortbesteht.“

„My Lady, Kíli war noch ein Kind als der Erste der Sieben mit seinem Großvater Thráin verschwand.“, wandte Boromir ein. Thráin war vom Schlachtfeld in Azanulbizar geflohen und dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Nur selten sprachen die Zwerge von seinem Schicksal. „Und die Macht der Ringe wurde gebrochen, als der Eine Ring zerstört wurde, nicht wahr?“ Boromir konnte eine kalte Furcht fühlen, die in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte genug von der Macht des Einen Ringes gesehen, um sich mit nicht noch einem Ring der Macht in diesem Leben befassen zu wollen. 

„Sein Großvater trug den Ring noch zu der Zeit als Kíli geboren wurde.“, korrigierte ihn Arwen. „Auch wenn diese Berührung allein zu flüchtig war, um ihn tief zu zeichnen, haben seine eigenen Taten, oder vielmehr was er nicht tat, dazu geführt er den Fluch über sich selbst gebracht hat.“ Sie hob die Hand und unterband sämtliche Worte. „Nein, versuche nicht ihn zu verteidigen, ich urteile nicht. Er wusste es nicht besser.“ Der Blick der Elbin hielt Boromirs Blick fest und erlaubte keinerlei Debatte. „Als dein König seinem Onkel Thorin Eichenschild zum Erebor folgte um den Berg zurückzugewinnen, verfiel sein Onkel dem Fluch des Goldes. Meines Wissens nach hat Kíli sich seinem Onkel und dessen Taten unter dem Fluch, nicht entgegengestellt?“

„Nein.“, sagte Boromir leise. „Er musste zusehen, wie Thorin sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Aber was hat der Schatz des Erebor mit dem Ring zu schaffen?“

„Einfach alles!“ Arwen stand auf und in diesem Moment war sie weniger die Königin der Menschen, als die Magierin der Elben, die von den Dingen der Macht sprach. „Dieser Schatz wurde durch die Macht des Ringes zusammengebracht, er gehört zu den Werken, die das Artefakt zu schaffen half, Thrór trug den Ring, ebenso wie sein Vater, der Fluch auf dem Hort mag von der faulen Magie des Drache verstärkt worden sein, aber das Herz des Fluches war viel älter und dunkler. Als Thorin Eichenschild dem Fluch verfiel, hat er ihn sich selbst und seiner ganzen Blutslinie Durins Fluch erneut aufgeladen. Die Macht der Sieben mag gebrochen sein, aber der Fluch lebt weiter und er wird weiterleben, bis die letzten aus der Blutslinie vergangen und all ihre Werke in Ruin gefallen sind.“

„Deshalb trägt er den Fluch in Schweigen.“, Aelin hatte immer noch in dem Naró ra Tarmin geblättert. „Es braucht einen starken König seiner Art um das zu tun, aber lange kann er es nicht durchhalten.“ 

„Dennoch…“ Boromir ließ sich nicht von Schreckensbotschaften ablenken. „muss es einen Weg geben den Fluch zu brechen, oder zumindest Kíli daraus zu befreien. Es gibt keinen Fluch der nicht gebrochen werden kann.“ 

Arwen lächelte leicht. „Du bist wirklich der treue, sture Krieger, von dem mein Mann manchmal spricht, Boromir.“, sagte sie. „Ich will dich nicht anlügen. Mit der Macht der Ringe gebrochen und geschwunden, hat der Fluch sich selbst manifestiert, ungebunden durch die Bande von einst. Man könnte ihn für künftige Generationen brechen, wenn dein König kinderlos stirbt und keinen Erben mit Blut adoptiert. Der Fluch ist an die Linie gebunden und würde mit seinem Tod enden.“

„Und sein Tod ist etwas, dass ich nicht leichtfertig akzeptieren werde, my Lady. Gibt es keinen anderen Weg, nichts was man sonst versuchen kann? Es ist mir gleich was es ist, wenn es ihn nur befreit.“

„Der einzige Weg ihn von dem Fluch zu befreien, ist einer der von keinem Menschen, oder Zwerg, oder Elfen verlangt werden kann.“, Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist etwas das kein König, kein Anführer, und nicht einmal jene die weit über uns stehen, von einem Sterblichen oder Unsterblichen erbitten mag.“

“Ihr habt meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, my Lady. Welche Weg wäre das?“ Boromir bemerkte den fragenden Blick, den Faramir und Elrohir austauschten nicht, seine Konzentration war ganz auf die Elbin gerichtet, die anscheinend Antworten besaß, die sonst keiner hatte. 

Die Königin studierte den Heermeister schweigend für mehrere Minuten. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, den Fluch zu brechen wäre, das Schicksal selbst zu verändern, und den Fluch da zu brechen wo er begann – zu verhindern, dass Kíli unter ihn fällt – er muss sich seinem Onkel entgegenstellen, wenn dieser unter den Fluch des Goldes fällt. Oder sein Onkel müsste gerettet werden, auch das wäre möglich. Du siehst, Boromir, es ist nichts, was von jemandem verlangt werden kann, denn es bedeutet sein eigenes Leben, seine Heimat, seinen Platz in dieser Welt aufzugeben.“ 

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass das möglich wäre?“, fragte Boromir leise. Er wagte es kaum es sich auszumalen. „Dass Ihr von einer elbischen Magie wisst, die jemandem erlauben würde, dort zu sein und zu helfen, zu verändert was bereits geschehen ist?“

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“, fragte Arwen ihn. „Um das verbotene Portal zu durchschreiten, muss man alles aufgeben, seinen Platz in der Welt selbst opfern, es würde den Schicksalsfaden des Reisenden radikal verändern, er würde sein Leben, seine Familie, sein Volk und seinen Platz in der Welt verlieren. Noch niemand ist von der verbotenen Pforte zurückgekehrt. Es kann von niemandem verlangt werden, Boromir. Ganz gleich wie tapfer er sonst sein mag.“

Der Hauptmann der Raben sah sie fest an. „In diesem Fall, my Lady, habt Ihr einen Freiwilligen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Erstes Kapitel: Zurück in die leeren Lande

Das Gästezimmer in Faramirs Haus war so bequem wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte und unpersönlich genug, dass es für jede Art von offiziellem Besucher brauchbar war. Im Moment war diese Distanz Boromir so lieber. Königin Arwen hatte ihm gesagt, dass das Portal sich nur unter dem Licht eines neuen Mondes öffnen würde und Faramir hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Boromir die drei Tage, die ihm blieben, bei seiner Familie verbrachte. Diese drei Tage waren gut gewesen. Boromir hatte seine Neffen und Nichten kennengelernt, und seine Schwägerin Éowyn wiedergetroffen.

Doch jetzt, am Nachtmittag des dritten Tages, hatte er sich in dieses Zimmer zurückgezogen, um seinen Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Der größte Teil der Vorbereitungen war für ihn einfach. Als er von Moria losgeritten war, hatte er eine längere Reise erwartet. Er hatte nicht sicher sein können, ob Faramir überhaupt in Annúminas war, oder in einem anderen Teil des Reiches. Zumeist ging es darum Dinge anders in seinen Satteltaschen zu verstauen und einige Dinge auszusortieren, die er auf der bevorstehenden Reise nicht gebrauchen konnte. 

Als er damit fertig war, war er zu dem Rüstungsständer in der Ecke gegangen und hatte den schweren Harnisch abgenommen, die Schulterpanzer und die Panzerhandschuhe, sie waren zu auffällig und würden Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn jemand das Material erkannte. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Hand über den in die Brustplatte gravierten Raben. Die Rüstung war über die Jahre vertraut geworden, er hatte sich immer auf sie verlassen können, aber sie war einfach zu auffällig. Er behielt das schwarze Kettenhemd, das dunkle Material war nicht leicht als das zu erkennen, was es wirklich war und es würde den meisten Waffen bestens standhalten. 

Neben dem Sattel lagen einige Dinge ausgerollt, Reisekleidung. Eine Ledertunika unter dem Kettenhemd und der Ledermantel darüber, das dunkelgrüne Leder und die Kapuze waren warm und sehr praktisch auf langen Reisen. Lederne Armschienen, dort wo das Kettenhemd seine Unterarme frei lies. Als Boromir fertig war, sah er wie einer der vielen Reisenden auf den Straßen aus. 

“Du hast wirklich vor, das zu tun, nicht wahr?” Faramir war leichtfüßig wie immer hereingekommen. „Boromir… das ist Wahnsinn. Die Königin hat Recht wenn sie sagt, dass man es von niemandem verlangen kann.“

Boromir wandte sich zu seinem jüngeren Bruder um, er konnte die Furcht und Trauer in Faramirs Blick sehen. „Wenn es Thorongil wäre, würdest du es sofort tun.“, sagte er freundlich. „und du würdest es dir von niemandem ausreden lassen.“ 

„Es ist immer einfacher einem anderen zu raten, eine Gefahr zu vermeiden, als es selbst zu tun.“, räumte Faramir ein. „Dennoch, selbst wenn die Königin sagt, dass der Zauber das Band so trennen wird, dass es uns andere nicht umbringt… Boromir, es gibt kein Zurück für dich, wenn du das tust. Wie kannst du hoffen, das zu erreichen, was du erreichen willst? Es wird sein als wärst du gestorben… du wirst dort, in der Fremde, sterben.“ 

„Ich habe nicht alle Antworten, Faramir.“, sagte Boromir ihn ehrlich. Königin Arwen hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine Reise nicht zum Tod von Kíli und Faramir führen würde und er glaubte ihr. „Ich weiß nur, dass es getan werden muss. Ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich dort irgendwann sterben werde. Selbst wenn das Band mich länger am Leben hält, als unser Blut leben sollte, irgendwann wird meine Zeit kommen. Vielleicht wird meine Seele ihren Weg zurück nach Gondor finden, wenn Mahal es will, wenn nicht… kann ich nur darauf vertrauen, dass der, der den Plan für diese Welt machte, es besser weiß als ich.“

Er nahm die Scheide von Schattenbrecher, das schwarze Schwert hatte ihn zwanzig Jahre lang begleitet, seit jenem dunklen Tag im Ringkrieg. „Kannst du darauf aufpassen, Faramir?“, sagte er und reichte die Klinge seinem Bruder. „Gib sie Elboron wenn er bereit dafür ist.“

Faramirs Augen weiteten sich, als er das Schwert entgegennahm. Er trug noch immer Lichtbringer, vielleicht das mächtigste dieser drei Schwerter. „Du nimmst es nicht mit?“ Er wusste nicht was Boromir in all den Jahren über Schattenbrecher gelernt hatte, Lichtbringers Macht zu verstehen war eine lange und erhellende Reise für Faramir gewesen. 

„Bruder, denke nach!“, erwiderte Boromir. „Dort wo ich hingehe, lebt der Schmied der diese Klingen schmiedete noch und ich könnte ihm begegnen. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihm begegne. Er würde dieses Schwert sofort erkennen. Nein, Faramir, diese Klingen müssen verborgen in einer staubigen Turmkammer in Minas Tirith ruhen, vergessen von allen, bis die Zeit für uns kommt sie zu finden. Manchmal glaube ich, sie wurden für eine einzige, entsetzliche Schlacht geschmiedet.“

„Du wirst eine Waffe brauchen.“ Faramir suchte nach Argumenten. Zu deutlich sah er, dass sein Bruder entschlossen war und niemand würde es ihm ausreden können. Nicht Faramir und vermutlich auch Kíli selbst nicht, wäre er hier. Für eine Sache an die er glaubte, für einen Freund und noch viel mehr für jemanden der seine Loyalität hatte, würde er sich auf fast jede Gefahr einlassen, jede Schlacht schlagen und sich mit dem Schicksal selbst anlegen, wenn nötig. 

Als Antwort auf seine Frage deutete Boromir auf eine Doppelscheide die auf dem Bett lag. In den Jahren des Tiefenkrieges hatte er schnell gelernt, dass die lange Klinge in den engen Gängen unter der Erde unpraktisch war. Von Dwalin hatte er die zwergische Kunst mit zwei kurzen Waffen zu kämpfen gelernt. Er würde nie ein Meister darin sein, er hatte nicht die natürliche Gabe der Zwerge zwei rechte Hände zu haben, aber er hatte sehr viel Übung in dieser Art des Kampfes gewonnen und die Herausforderung an sich selbst genossen. „Ich werde die zwei Schwerter nehmen, sie sind weniger auffällig.“ 

Langsam setzte Faramir Schattenbrecher zu Seite und ging auf seinen Bruder zu. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich dich gehen lassen soll, Bruder.“, sagte er leise. „Wie ich hierstehen und dich gehen lassen soll, wissend, dass du nie wiederkommen wirst. Oder wie ich das jemals erklären soll… wer soll Kíli erklären was passiert ist?“

Schweigend deutete Boromir auf einen Brief, der auf dem kleinen Tisch lag. Er hatte fast die gesamte Nacht daran gesessen, er war nie ein Mann des geschriebenen Wortes gewesen, umso schwerer war ihm dieser Brief gefallen. Es war alles was er zu sagen hatte, der einzige Weg es zu erklären. Irgendwie wusste er, dass Kíli zwischen den Zeilen alles lesen würde, was widerspenstige Worte nicht ausdrücken wollten. „Du hast mich vor langer Zeit gehen lassen, Faramir. Wir haben nie gewusst ob ich aus dem Norden wiederkomme, oder aus Moria. Hab keine Angst um mich und mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Du hast ein gutes Leben, ein ganzes Leben und dein König wird dich weiterhin so brauchen. Das hier… es ist meine Wahl und so sehr es mich schmerzt meine Heimat, meine Freunde zurückzulassen, so weiß ich doch, dass ich die meisten von ihnen auf dieser Reise wiederfinden werde.“

Die Brüder umarmten sich, wohl wissend, dass sie sich das letzte Mal in dieser Welt sahen, dann trat Faramir langsam zurück und sah seinen Bruder lange an, als wollte er sich sein Gesicht einprägen. „Möge dein Weg von einem hellen Licht begleitet sein und ein Stern dich immer heimführen.“, sagte er schließlich die Abschiedsworte, die für ein ganzes Leben gelten mussten. 

***

Boromir führte sein Pferd auf dem Hügel oberhalb des Evendimsees, gegenüber den Wällen von Annúminas, dies war der Ort, den die Königin als den Treffpunkt bezeichnet hatte. Sie erwartete ihn bereits, eine dunkle elbische Gestalt in einen langen Mantel gehüllt. Nur ein Wächter begleitete sie und es war wenig überraschend, dass sie Thoroniár für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht hatte, der Mann konnte schweigen. Die Elbin stand regungslos, nur ihr langer Mantel flatterte im kalten Wind des Abends, der über ihnen aufgezogen war. „Du bist gekommen.“, stellte sie fest. „Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: bist du wirklich willens die Schwelle, vor der so viele andere zurückgescheut sind, egal welche Hoffnungen sie barg, zu überschreiten?“

„Ich habe nie vor dem Portal gestanden, my Lady, doch bin willig es zu durchschreiten.“, erwiderte Boromir. Sie schien heute anders, ganz anders als er sie erlebt hatte. Nicht wie eine Königin, sondern wie eine Eldar, eine Prinzessin des Elbenvolkes vor den schwindenden Jahren. 

Ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn, als könnte sie auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen, und in seinem Geist lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn so sehr an ihre mächtige Großmutter erinnert. „Dann höre, was du wissen musst, wenn du dich dem Portal näherst.“, sagte sie. „Sobald es begonnen hat, musst du weitergehen, ganz gleich was passiert. Zweifel dürfen dich nicht hindern, noch Schmerz dich zurückhalten. Sobald du dieses Zeichen siehst.“ Sie hob die Hand und ein goldener Stern, der aus drei Ebenen zu je sieben Zacken bestand erschien in der Luft. „wirst du darauf zugehen und nicht zurückschauen. Du wirst das Zeichen durchschreiten, ganz gleich was du siehst oder hörst. Verstehst du das?“

„Ich verstehe und werde tun, was Ihr sagt.“

„Gut. Erinnere dich an das was ich jetzt sage, denn du wirst es nicht wieder hören: dein Weg gehört dir ganz allein, ganz gleich wie weit du reist. Wohin dieser Weg dich auch führt, es bleibt der deine, wenngleich neu begonnen. Du wirst weder Vorfahren noch eine Familie haben, und was aus deinem Leben von diesem Moment an wird, liegt allein bei dir. Wenn du dort stirbst, stirbst du als das was du in jener Zeit geworden bist, vielleicht auch als jemanden, dessen Namen und Familie niemand kennt. Und wenn die Zeit für deine Mutter kommt ihren Sohn in diese Welt zu tragen, weiß nur Mandos selbst welche Seele die seine sein wird. Dein eigener Untergang mag das Resultat deines Erfolges sein. Kannst du damit leben?“

"Ich kann und ich werde damit leben, my Lady . "

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und er wich ihren Augen nicht aus. Er wusste, dass dies der Preis sein konnte, es würde an seiner Entscheidung nichts ändern. Wenn er starb in dem Wissen, dass Kíli frei von diesem Fluch war, dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. 

„Schlussendlich wisse: Das Schicksal eines Mannes zu ändern ist ein edles Ziel, würdig dafür zu kämpfen, wenn auch schwer erreicht. Das Schicksal eines ganzen Hauses zu wenden, haben nur wenige jemals geschafft, aber es nicht unmöglich. Versuche das Schicksal der Welt zu ändern und die wirst Kräfte aufrufen, die größer als diese Welt sind und sie werden dich zerschmettern. Konzentriere dich auf deine Aufgabe und nur diese allein und dir mag Erfolg beschieden sein, versuche das Schicksal selbst neu zu gestalten und du wirst mit gewaltigen Machten konfrontiert werden. Bist du bereit?“

„Das bin ich, my Lady.“ Boromir verbeugte sich höflich. „Und ich danke Euch für Eure große Unterstützung.“

Sie sah ihn kühl an. „Bürde mir nicht deinen Dank auf. Es mag sein, dass du mich verfluchst bevor diese Reise endet.“ Arwen trat zur Seite und deutete auf den Bergpfad. „Geh und geh rasch, oder ist noch etwas zu sagen?“

Boormir nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes und führte es den schmalen Pfad, den er im dunklen geradeso erkennen konnte, hinauf. Er kam an Thoroniár vorbei, der auf seinem Posten stand und die Umgebung wachsam im Auge behielt. „An dem Tag als wir zu Dornenfestung sind, was hast du damals zu mir gesagt?“, fragte er, ohne stehenzubleiben. 

Aus seinem Rücken hörte er die vertraute Stimme. „Wir sind alle nur Menschen, Boromir, nicht mehr oder weniger als jeder Held oder Schurke vor uns. Wenn du dich daran erinnerst, wirst du stärker sein als deine Freunde hoffen mögen und deine Feinde fürchten dass du sein könntest.“

Mit dieser Stimme im Rücken folgte Boromir dem schmalen Pfad bergauf. Er sah nicht wie ein heller Kreis um Arwen herum aufflammte und sie in einer fremden Sprache zu singen begann, wie die Erscheinung der Königin der Sterblichen schwand und die Lady so mächtig wie keine seit dem Abschied ihrer berühmten Großmutter, an deren Stelle sie trat. Helles Licht umgab sie, als sie die uralten Worte, die sie aus den Büchern ihrer Großmutter kannte, in die Nacht hinaus rief. Boromir folgte dem Pfad weiter hinauf, wo er den goldenen Stern auf dem Boden schimmern sah, er glänzte unheimlich in der Nacht des neuen Mondes. 

Als Boromir näher kam, begannen die drei Ebenen des Sterns sich zu drehen und zu wirbeln, die ersten Linien fingen Feuer, goldene Flammen loderten hoch in die Nacht. Er wusste, dass er nicht stehenbleiben durfte, also packte er die Zügel fester und näherte sich den Flammen. 

Die erste Linie, die er überquerte sandte einen brennenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper, wie eine Peitsche die auf sein ganzes Wesen niederfuhr. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ging weiter, jeder Schritt war schlimmer als der Schritt zuvor. Gespenstische Bilder stiegen aus den Zacken des Sterns auf. Ihre fahlen Erscheinungen bildeten einen Ring um ihn herum: sein Großvater Ecthelion, sein Vetter Veryan, seine Mutter, all die bleichen Erscheinungen versuchten ihn zum stehenblieben zu bringen. „Boromir…“, flüsterte Ecthelions Stimme, Veryans Augen waren traurig und ungläubig. Es schmerzte schlimmer als jede Folter, als er fühlte sie mit jedem Schritt die Bande des Blutes, seiner Familie durchtrennt wurden, ausgebrannt im Feuer des Sterns. Seine Mutter streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, er ging an ihr vorbei, wie auch an Veryan. 

Das letzte Bild das erschien war das seines Vaters, die Erscheinung sprach nicht, sah ihn nur an, und wieder hörte er all die Worte, die sein Vater vor seinem Tod gesprochen hatte. Beinahe hätte er innegehalten, aber er zwang sich weiterzugehen. Dies war lange Vergangenheit und er hatte in vielen Jahren nicht an Denethor gedacht. Ein weiterer Schritt und die Bilder verschwanden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben und der Schmerz kehrte zurück. Es war kein körperlicher Schmerz mehr, sondern ein Schmerz der Seele als die Flammen alle Bande, die ihn an diese Welt banden, alles ausbrannten. 

Ein Schritt und noch einer, weiter und weiter, Boromir war sich der Tränen in seinen Augen kaum bewusst, seine ganze Konzentration war darauf gerichtet durch dieses Feuer zu gelangen. Ein neuer Schmerz stieg in seinem Schwertarm auf, das Drachenmal brannte heller als je zuvor. Er schloss seine Faust hart. Er konnte das Mal nicht aufgeben, nicht das Band zu seinem gewählten Bruder. Er stolperte fast als der Pfad und der Hügel verschwanden und der Stern nun in einer großen Dunkelheit brannte. Das Drachenmal brannte wie eine lebende Flamme auf seinem Arm, als könnte der Schmerz ihn zwingen es aufzugeben. Er ging weiter, wie er musste, doch er würde das Drachenmal nicht aufgeben, mit aller Kraft seiner Seele streckte er sich nach dem Band aus, der Mithrilkette, die zwanzig Jahre lang der Anker seiner Seele gewesen war, dem Eid der darauf geschworen war. Die Leere streckte sich immer weiter, sie kannte nur Dunkelheit und den feurigen Stern. 

Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er diesen Ort kannte. Vor vielen Jahren war es ihm gewährt gewesen die Leere, den Ort wohin die Seelen wanderten zu sehen. Hier war das Band einst geschmiedet worden. „Ich werde es nicht aufgeben.“, sagte er laut und ging weiter, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob überhaupt Grund unter seinen Füßen war. „Tut was ihr wollt, aber ich werde es nicht aufgeben.“ Und dann sah er ihn – den Wächter, den schweigenden Krieger, den er vor langer Zeit an diesem Ort gesehen hatte. Sein kurzer Blick hatte Boromir viel über die Gnade des Menschenschicksals gelehrt. Damals hatte der kurze Blick ihn tief erschüttert und beinahe zerbrochen. Dieses Mal, als ihre Augen sich trafen, für diesen einen Wimpernschlag, der länger als ein ganzes Leben dauern mochte, sah Boromir etwas anderes in diesen Blick. Verstehen. Ein Verständnis, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise begreifen konnte und noch etwas… etwas für das er keinen Namen hatte. 

Dann war es vorbei, so schnell wie es begonnen hatte. Der brennende Stern brannte aus und verschwand, die Nacht der Leere hob sich und er hatte wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Er stand auf einem Hügel oberhalb des alten Annúminas, und graue Wolken über ihm verkündeten einen kalten Herbstmorgen. Am Horizont versank der letzte Herbstmond, während im Osten die erste Wintersonne langsam aufging. 

***

Ein einsamer Falke kreiste über dem grauen Spiegel des Evendimsees, sein schriller Ruf war das einzige, dass die Stille Herbstmorgens störte. Hätte er nicht die Ruinen auf dem anderen Ufer gesehen, hätte Boromir daran gezweifelt, das er war wo er sein sollte. Doch die gebrochene Straße weiter unten, überwachsen mit kahlen Bäumen und die geborstenen Wälle, die sich im kalten Wasser spiegelten, ließen wenig Zweifel daran, dass er nicht mehr da war, wo er sich noch vor wenigen Stunden befunden hatte. 

Er lehnte sich gegen das Pferd, als die vollen Auswirkungen von dem, was vorgefallen war, ihn schließlich einholten. Da war eine leere Stelle in ihm, der Verlust von etwas, das sich kaum in Worte fassen ließ. Wie ein Blatt das losgelöst von seinem Baum nun den Launen des Windes ausgesetzt war. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Schwertarm, unter der Armschiene konnte er am Handrücken die Umrisse des Drachenmals sehen. Boromir richtete sich auf, ihm wurde wärmer als er das Mal sah. Auch wenn er niemandes Sohn war, zu keiner Familie und keinem Volk mehr gehörte, er hatte immer noch einen Bruder, und war immer noch Durins Haus verschworen. Wer brauchte schon mehr?

Hastende Schritte von mehreren Personen unten im Tal rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerten ihn handfest daran, dass dies nicht die Zeit und der Ort war seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. „Beeilt euch! Den Berg hinauf! Versteckt euch in den Ruinen!“, rief jemand und von Ferne hörte Boromir Waffenlärm. 

Zwei Dutzend Menschen hasteten den Hügel hinauf, einige stolperten erschöpft als sie den steilen Hang hinauf eilten. Boromir sah Frauen, die Kinder trugen, Greise, kleine Kinder und einige Männer. „Lauft!“, hörte er jemanden rufen. „Da kommen noch mehr!“ Boromir konnte den Rufer nicht sehen, er musste weiter unten im Tal sein. Doch wie eine Antwort erhob sich das tiefe Geheul von Wargen auf der anderen Seite des Tals. 

Wenn er irgendwelche Zweifel darüber wo er war, gehegt hätte, dies hätte ihm die Frage beantwortet. Er war wieder in den Leeren Landen und eine Wargmeute war nicht weit. Er ließ sein Pferd hinter sich und eilte bergab, dorthin woher die fliehenden Menschen kamen. Vermutlich waren dort jene, die den Rückzug der Flüchtlinge deckten. 

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er nur zwei Kämpfer, die den fliehenden Bauern die Orks vom Hals hielten. Beide kleinwüchsig, einer blond, mit zwei Schwertern, der die Orks an der Engstelle des Tales zwischen den Felsen erwartete, der andere ein Bogenschütze, der auf einem Felsen stand, der Herbstwind zerrte an seinem dunklen Haar, als er mit sicherer Hand einen Ork nach dem nächsten abschoss. Nur zwei, aber sie wichen vor der Orkmeute nicht zurück. 

Boromir sah mehr Orks, die von der linken Talseite heraneilten. Sie versuchten die beiden Kämpfer einzukreisen. Er sprang über einen der Felsen, sprintete quer durch das gelbe Sommergras und schnitt ihnen den Weg ab, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten. Seine Klingen durchschnitten die Beine eines Wargs im ersten Kreuzschlag, ein Stich in den Hals fällte einen zweiten bevor er springen konnte. Boromir wirbelte herum, eine der Klingen sank in die Brust eines Orks, die zweite schnitt einen Hals auf, schwarzes Blut schoss hervor, als der Ork fiel. Die Warge kamen in einem wilden, ungeordneten Angriff auf sie herab, er erledigte die Bestien zuerst, dann folgten die Reiter, der blonde Krieger kämpfte ganz ähnlich und hielt die rechte Seite auf dieselbe Weise. Er hatte mehr Gegner als Boromir, aber hielt sich mit Kraft und Geschick, und jeder Schlag von ihm dünnte die Reihen der Orks aus. Pfeile zischten an Boromir vorbei, der Bogenschütze sorgte dafür, dass nicht alle Orks und einige der schlimmsten Warge nicht zu nahe heran kamen. 

Es waren mehr als ein Dutzend Wargreiter und die Orkmeute kam gleich hinterher. Das Gras vor ihnen färbte sich rot von Blut, bald die Leichen das Tal übersäten. Sie behielten die Oberhand. Es war eine der ungeordnetsten Orkmeuten, die Boromir je gesehen hatte und die Taktik von zwei Fußkämpfern und einem Schützen bewährte sich. Als er den letzten Ork zu Boden geschickt hatte, sah er einen Ork der in einiger Entfernung seinen Bogen hob, sein Ziel war der Bogenschütze in Boromirs Rücken. Es erweckte Erinnerungen an den Bogenschützen in Amon Hen. „Das fangen wir gar nicht erst an.“, grollte Boromir als er in den Pfad des Pfeils vorrückte und sein Schwert herumbrachte um ihn aus der Bahn zu schlagen. Er hatte Kíli das hunderte Male tun sehen, aber schaffte es nicht, die Klinge verfehlte den Pfeil und des Geschoss fuhr durch Boromirs Armschiene in seinen Unterarm. Im selben Moment hatte der blonde Krieger bereits einen Dolch geworfen, der dem Ork ein Ende machte. 

„Das war der letzte von ihnen.“, stellte der blonde Krieger fest und steckte die Schwerter weg und umrundete die Felsen, als er auf Boromir zukam. „Danke, Fremder, das war Hilfe zur rechten Zeit.“

„Lass das Gerede, Fíli, er hat gerade einen Pfeil abgekriegt.” Der Bogenschütze war zu ihnen geeilt, so dass beide Boromir gegenüberstanden. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich verstand. Das war Kíli… das wusste er ohne jeden Zweifel, das Gesicht, die wilde dunkle Haarmähne waren so vertraut… aber war so jung. Ohne einen Bart und mit einem jugendlichen Selbstbewusstsein das in seinen Augen leuchtete, als könne er es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen und gewinnen. Er hatte nichts von der grimmigen Aura, den Narben seiner späteren Jahre. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten in einem Licht, dass Boromir später nur selten gesehen hatte, in Momenten wenn Kíli entspannt und unter Freunden gewesen war. Aber hier… dieser junge Krieger war noch ungebrochen, nicht von Schmerzen, Schatten und einem uralten Fluch gezeichnet. Der neben ihm, das musste sein Bruder sein. Boromir hatte ein oder zwei Zeichnungen von Fíli gesehen und die Statue, die Kíli für die Halle des Gedenkens gearbeitet hatte, aber wann immer er versucht hatte sich Fíli vorzustellen, war es der ältere Bruder zu dem Kíli den er kannte, gewesen. Nicht jemand so jung, das er ihn einen kleinen Bruder genannt hätte. Er setzte sich auf den Felsen, um ihn herum drehte sich alles.

Fíli kam näher. „Alles in Ordnung? Hat einer der Warge dich gebissen?“

„Nein, mir geht es gut.“, erwiderte Boromir. „Wir müssen die Bauern hier wegbringen, ehe noch mehr Orks kommen. Wie viele denkt ihr haben die hinter ihrem Vortrab?“

„Gar keine.“, gab Fíli mit einem Achselzucken zurück. „Mahal sei Dank, die sind nicht gut organisiert. Lass mich mal nach dem Pfeil sehen.“

„Später.“ Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Die Orks in den leeren Landen mochten nur Streifscharen sein, aber wer wusste schon was denen gerade einfiel? „Die Menschen brauchen nicht erst in den verfluchten Ruinen herum zu klettern. Lasst sie uns gleich zurück zu ihrem Dorf bringen. Brich den Pfeil ab, alles andere können wir später entfernen.“

„Bist du verrückt? Das ist ein Orkpfeil! Du willst doch nicht ihre Tollwut bekommen.“ Kíli hockte sich neben ihn. „Da kriegst du schwarze Haut und dir wachsen Hauer. Hier, lass mich mal schauen. Wenn der glatt durchgegangen ist, sollten wir ihn schnell entfernt kriegen.“ Er griff nach Boromirs Arm, nutzte seine Hand um ihn zum stillhalten zu bringen. Als ihre Hände sich berührten fuhr ein feuriger Schmerz durch sie beide hindurch als ein blendend helles Band sich um ihre beiden Arme legte. Boromir biss die Zähne zusammen. Kíli schrie auf, als das goldenen Licht sich gleich Schlangen um ihre beiden Arme wand. Für einen Moment war es so heiß wie flüssiges Feuer, das sich durch ihre Haut in ihre Seelen einbrannte. Dann kam die Nacht und umfing sie beide. 

***

Das Erwachen fühlte sich an als würde er durch einen langen dunklen Schacht voller Eiswasser tauchen mit dem Licht unerreichbar hoch über ihm. Doch langsam schlich sich Bewusstheit in die Schwärze und erwachte wie ein Feuerfunke vor dem Wind. Es war nicht das äußere Bewusstsein, dass ihn wieder erwachen ließ, auch wenn er langsam das Gefühl für seinen Körper wiederbekam und merkte, dass er auf einer Decke neben einem Feuer lag. Es war etwas anderes das ihn zurückbrachte, ein anderes Bewusstsein, wie ein Echo, eine Kerze in der Dunkelheit – die Mithrilkette, er konnte sie spüren, sie war ihm wieder Anker. Das Band war wieder lebendig, so stark und intensiv wie zuvor, nur dass er Kílis Präsenz viel lebendiger fühlte als jemals zuvor. 

„Wie sollen wir das erklären?“, hörte er eine Stimme in der Nähe. „Wenn er hier uns nicht gleich umbringt, Onkel Thorin zieht uns die Haut dafür ab.“ Es musste Kíli sein, der sprach, die Stimme war vertraut, auch wenn ihr noch der tiefe bronzene Timbre fehlte, denn sie in späteren Jahren annehmen sollte. 

„Er wird nichts dergleichen tun, Kíli. Er wird das Mal sehen und wissen was es bedeutet. Er hat immer gesagt, dass du etwas Besonderes bist.“ Die Worte waren von einem Geräusch, wie einem freundlichen Stupser gegen die Schulter begleitet. Das musste Fíli sein, seine Stimme war anders als die von Kíli, klarer und Boromir war fast sicher, dass sie nie ganz so tief wie andere Zwergenstimmen sein würde. 

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt.“, protestierte Kíli. „Es hat nie gestimmt. Das muss ein Fehler sein… ein Missverständnis, irgendwie ist das aus Versehen passiert. Ich bin nicht… nur große Helden hatten ein Drachenmal. Ich bin kein Frérin Drachenbann, oder Alberich mit dem Steinbogen, sie waren große Krieger und…“

„Schau auf deinen Arm, kleiner Bruder.“ Fíli sprach ruhig, in fast sanftem Ton, als er seinen Bruder beruhigte. „Das ist das Drachensiegel, da gibt es kein Vertun. Es hat etwas zu bedeuten, es hat allen großen Helden ihren Weg zu ihrem Schicksal gewiesen.“

Boromir biss sich auf die Lippe um ein aufstöhnen zu verhindern. Er kannte die Legenden von Frérin Drachenbann und von Alberich mit dem Steinbogen, sie waren große Krieger des Ersten Zeitalters gewesen und gehörten zu Kílis Lieblingslegenden. Boromir hatte beide Sagen, besonders die Balladenform ebenfalls gemocht. Die Geschichte der Zwerge war in hunderten von Sagas und Liedern festgehalten und manchmal grenzten Dichtung und Wahrheit sehr eng aneinander. Sowohl Frérin Drachenbann als auch Alberich mit dem Steinbogen wurde ein Drachensiegel nachgesagt, dass sie in den Kämpfen ihrer Jugend erhalten hatten, und dass ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatte. 

„Auch wenn Onkel uns nicht das Fell gerbt dafür. Wie sollen wir ihm da drüben das alles erklären? Fíli, er hat einen Pfeil, der auf mich gezielt war, aufgefangen und plötzlich soll er das Eidesmal auf dem Arm haben? Das wird ihm nicht gefallen und er hat Recht damit…“ Der jüngere Bruder wandte sich um, als er eine Welle von wachem Bewusstsein von ihrem seltsamen Gast spürte. 

Boromir setzte sich auf, und stellte fest, dass er sich in einem kleinen Lager unterhalb einer Felswand befand und es nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit war. Er musste stundenlang ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein. „Warum versuchst du nicht erst einmal es zu erklären?“, fragte er als Reaktion auf Kílis Worte. 

Beide Brüder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du verstehst was wir sagen?“ Fíli fand seine Worte schneller wieder als sein Bruder. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Boromor seinen eigenen Fehler: die beiden Brüder hatten sich in Khuzdul unterhalten. Zwerge zogen sich oft in die relative Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Sprache zurück, wenn sie nicht von anderen verstanden werden wollten. Ihre Sprache war ein Geschenk von Mahal selbst und sie hüteten diese eifersüchtig, nur sehr wenige außerhalb ihres eigenen Volkes sprachen Khuzdul. Als Kíli während des ersten Jahres in Moria begonnen hatte, Boromir Khuzdul zu lehren, war es ein unausgesprochenes Signal an alle anderen Dwarrow gewesen, dass er einer der ihren war. Mit dem Vergehen der Jahre war die Sprache ihm so vertraut geworden, dass er den Unterschied nicht mehr bemerkte, wenn sie gesprochen wurde. 

„Sieh ihn dir an, er hat keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Fíli.“, sagte Kíli als er aufstand und auf die andere Seite des Feuers zu Boromir ging. Er hockte sich neben ihn. „Verstehst du was ich sage?“, fragte er, noch immer in Khuzdul. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten Boromirs Reaktion mit Sorge und Mitgefühl in gleichem Maße. 

„Natürlich.“, antwortete Boromir, seine Antwort war eine Reaktion auf diesen vertrauen Blick gewesen, für einen Moment hatte er zu seinem Freund gesprochen, nur um sich wieder klarzuwerden, dass Kíli ihn hier nicht kannte. „Ich…“

„Aber du denkst, dass du immer noch Westron sprichst.“ Kíli lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als er das was Boromir hatte sagen wollen missverstand. „Die Legende sagt, dass das Drachensiegel dasselbe für Khaelin bewirkt hat, nachdem er Alberich vor dem Drachen gerettet hat.“

„Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei zwergisch sprecht, ich hab das schon einmal gehört, aber ihr hört euch seltsam an.“ Boromir konnte nicht umhin zu bemerkten, dass Kíli anders klang, sein Akzent anders war, als er es später sein würde. Vielleicht hatte er sich da verändert als er älter wurde, aber hier war der Unterschied verblüffend.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg sah ihn amüsiert an. „Du sprichst es auch, aber du klingst als hätte dich jemand altes Moria-Khuzdul gelehrt. Wer in der Welt spricht das noch?“ Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen kann. das zu erklären.“

Boromir hatte Kíli nie so unsicher gesehen. In der Regel hatte der Zwergenanführer gewusst wie er eine Situation angehen musste und meist die richtigen Worte gefunden. Dieses ruhige Selbstvertrauen war eine seiner stärksten Eigenschaften, in verworrenen Situationen. Er konnte den Wirbel der Gefühle von ihm fühlen, das Durcheinander das Kíli fühlte, strahlte bis in das Band hinein. Das Kíli es noch schaffte, nach außen hin so ruhig zu sein, sprach bereits von einer Menge Selbstbeherrschung. „Warum beginnen wir nicht am Anfang?“, schlug Boromir vor. „Wir haben die Orks vertrieben und den Bauern geholfen. Ihr habt den Pfeil aus mir herausgeholt, danke dafür.“ Er konnte den sauberen Verband an seinem Arm sehen unter dem das Drachenmal schimmerte. 

„Du hast Recht, der Umgang mit den Orks versaut die besten Manieren.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Dies ist mein Bruder Fíli, ich bin Kíli, Söhne von Dari, zu euren Diensten.“

„Boromir zu den euren und eurer Familie.“ Wie lange war es her, dass er diese Begrüßung, das erste Mal gehört hatte, in den Tiefen von Goblin Town? Damals hatte er nicht wirklich gewusst, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Den Kopf leicht schieflegend, sah Kíli ihn als warte er auf etwas. „Boromir aus welcher Familie?“, fragte er schließlich.

Für einen Moment war Boromir versucht zu sagen Boromir, Sohn des Denethor, auch wenn er selbst in seinem alten Leben diesen Namen aus seinem Leben gestrichen hatte. Jetzt konnte er ihn nicht verwenden, denn es gab keine Bindungen mehr, keine Bandes Blutes, und deutlicher als je zuvor fühlte er diesen Verlust. „Ich habe keine Familie.“ 

Plötzlich fühlte er eine starke Hand auf der Schulter, und Kíli sah ihn an, seine Augen warm mit Mitgefühl. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte der junge Zwerg ernst. „Ich wollte nicht an alte Wunden rühren.“ 

„Du konntest es nicht wissen.“ Der Gedanke mochte noch frisch sein und schmerzen, aber mit Kíli hier, war es leichter damit umzugehen. 

„Erinnerst du dich was am Ende des Kampfes passiert ist?“, meldete sich Fíli ruhig zu Wort. „Als du den Pfeil abgefangen hast. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

„Ich habe diesen Ork gesehen, der versuchte Kíli zu erschießen.“, gab Boromir zurück. „Ich habe diese Taktik schon früher gesehen, die schicken ihr Gesindel nach vorn gegen einen Kämpfer, während ein Bogenschütze diesen aus der Ferne abschießt. Ich hatte nicht vor das zuzulassen.“ 

Die Brüder sahen einander an, und ihr Blick enthielt eine Fülle von Worten, von Gedanken, die mit einem Blick austauschten. Sie brauchten keine Worte um sich zu verständigen. „Du hast also nur daran gedacht meinen Bruder zu schützen?“, fragte Kíli weiter. „Das könnte einiges erklären.“

„Was erklären?“ Boromir konnte sehen, dass die beiden versuchten ihm etwas beizubringen und nicht wussten, wie sie es anfangen sollten. Ein wenig war er verwirrt, was so schwierig zu erklären sein sollte. 

Kíli nahm seine lederne Armschiene ab und enthüllte das Drachenmal, das in feurigem Licht auf seinem Arm schien. „Dieses Mal – mein Volk nennt es das Drachensiegel oder auch Eidesmal. Sie sind Legenden, Dinge, die es nur in den alten Tagen gab, und es erschien kurz nachdem du den Pfeil aufgefangen hast.“

Als er den vertrauten brennenden Drachen auf Kílis Schwertarm sah, ging eine Welle von Wärme durch Boromirs Seele. Er mochte in einer fremden Welt sein, in einer Zeit in die er nicht gehörte, abgeschnitten von allem was er gewesen war, aber er war nicht verloren. Sein Bruder war hier, auch wenn es dauern mochte, ehe er verstand was das Mal bedeutete. „Ein Eidesmal wie es Thalion hatte nachdem er Durin II vor dem Balrog gerettet hat?“ Boromir kannte den Begriff des Eidesmal aus den Legenden, aber niemand hatte diesen Begriff je im Zusammenhang mit dem Drachenmal gebraucht. Er jetzt, wo er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er, dass die Runeninschrift die es einst als die Gabe der Brüder bezeichnet hatte, verschwunden war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Konnte das Mal selbst sich gewandelt haben, erhalten durch seinen Eid gegenüber Kíli?

„Du hast ihn nur von einem Ork gerettet.“, Fíli schüttelte den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten mit Humor. „Wir leben in einem verkrüppelten Zeitalter. Aber ja, es ist im Prinzip dasselbe, du kennst die Legenden wirklich gut.“

„Ich kannte einen Zwerg der Legenden liebte.“, erwiderte Boromir wahrheitsgemäß und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Felsen, als er sich leicht entspannte. Mehrere Zwergenrecken des ersten Zeitalters waren vom Drachensiegel, dem Eidesmal, bezeichnet worden, doch der einzige der jemals einen solchen Vergleich mit dem Drachenmal gebraucht hatte, war Dwalin gewesen und das auch nur einmal. Natürlich war bekannt gewesen, wie das Band entstanden war, durch einen alten elbischen Zauber und den Zahn eines toten Drachen, nicht unbedingt was auf die alte Sage passte. „Ein Eidesmal ist ein Siegel der Treue, nicht wahr? Dem anderen Träger des Mals verschworen?“

„Das jedenfalls behaupten die Legenden.“ Kíli schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das hier ist etwas anderes. Du kennst mich nicht und hast keinen Grund auf diese Art an mich gebunden zu sein. Wir werden einen Weg finden, das wieder rückgängig zu machen, die meisten wirkenden Kräfte, können von einer entgegen gerichteten Kraft aufgehoben werden.“

Das Mitgefühl und die Sorge um andere, die aus seinen Worten sprach waren Boromir wohl vertraut. Egal um wie viel jünger er war, das war Kíli ganz und gar. „Thalion kannte Durin II auch nicht, und ebensowenig kannte Khaelin Alberich mit dem Steinbogen, als er ihn vor dem Drachen gerettet hat.“ Boromir war froh, dass er die Sprache der Zwerge anhand dieser Legenden gelernt hatte. Die Kenntnis half ihm hier zu verstehen, worauf die Brüder sich bezogen. „Das Schicksal hat sie aus einem Grund auf einen gemeinsamen Weg geschickt. Dieses Mal aufzulösen würde mich zum Eidbrecher machen, Kíli, egal wie es zuerst entstand. Und das ist etwas… ich werde nicht dazu werden.“ Er konnte sich noch gut an der Geisterheer erinnern, die bleichen Gestalten aus Dunharg, die auf dem Pelennor gefochten hatten, getrieben von einem Wunsch nach einer Vergebung, die nie ganz erreicht werden konnte. 

Die Erinnerung musste in das Band geschwappt sein, denn plötzlich legte ihm Kíli die Hand auf den Arm. „Noch würde ich diese Schande über dich bringen wollen.“, sagte der junge Zwerg ernst. „doch du hast hier keine Wahl gehabt, du kennst mich kaum. Ich bin kein Anführer, kein König und ganz sicher kein Durin II. Ich bin ein wandernder Schmied und…“ Nun erschien eine wohl vertraute Entschlossenheit in Kílis Augen. „Ich würde lieber als Freunde beginnen, denn als irgendwas anderes.“

Es war so ganz und gar Kíli, so etwas zu sagen. Er hatte immer eine ehrliche Freundschaft einer Loyalität aus widerwilliger Verpflichtung vorgezogen. Die bescheidene Einschätzung seiner selbst ließ Boromir ein Lächeln verbergen. Hier in diesem Moment war es wirklich schwer zu sehen, dass Kíli derselbe Krieger war, der in einem Jahrhundert unter der großen Kuppel von Dwarrowdelf gekrönt werden würde. „Freunde?“, er hob die Hand.

Kíli reagierte nach Zwergenart, mit einem festen Händedruck, der den Unterarm umfasst. „Freunde.“ Der junge Zwergenschmied musterte den Menschenkrieger nachdenklich und fragte sich im Stillen ob Boromir eine Ahnung hatte, wo er da hinein geraten war. Ein Eidesmal war das Siegel eines mächtigen Schwurs, wie ein Mann ihn auf Leben und Seele leisten mochte. Warum das Mal erschienen war, wusste Kíli nicht. Die größten Helden seines Volkes hatten ihre treuesten Gefährten auf diese Weise gefunden und ihm war klar, dass er ab jetzt für Boromir verantwortlich war.

***

Sie brachen in der Stunde vor der Morgendämmerung auf, die Brüder packten ihre Sachen auf zwei zottelige Ponys, die sie bei sich hatten. Sie hatten Boromirs Pferd am Abend zuvor eingefangen und es graste friedlich neben den beiden Ponys. „Wohin seit ihr zwei unterwegs?“, erkundigte sich Boromir, als sie in die graue Dämmerung hinein wanderten. Beide Ponys waren zu schwer bepackt und geritten zu werden. Werkzeuge, Eisenstäbe und andere Dinge baumelten links und rechts. 

„Wir wollen zum Kalthügel-Wegekreuz.“, erzählte ihm Fíli. „Am letzten Tag des Herbstmondes halten sie dort Herbstmarkt. Es ist der letzte Markt des Jahres für die Gegend und viele Dörfer aus der Umgebung werden da sein. Da gibt eine Menge Werkzeuge und Waffen zu reparieren, jetzt da die Ernten vorbei sind. In neun Tagen hält Archet Markt. Wenn wir gut sind schaffen wir beide und sind wieder in unserem Versteck bevor es schneit.“

„Wenn das gute Wetter anhält, können wir vielleicht noch das Treffen an der Weißwasserbrücke mitnehmen.“, fügte Kíli an. „Macht es dir was aus ein Auge auf die Ponys zu haben, während des Tages? Die Leute an den Kalthügeln sind keine schlechten Leute, aber an solchen Märkten gibt es immer Strauchdiebe und Gauner.“

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“ Boromir ließ die Zügel seines Pferdes los, es folgte ihm ohnehin und nahm seinen Bogen vom Sattel. Hoch über ihnen hörte er den lauten Ruf eines Gänsekeils, der gen Süden ziehen sollte. Was die Wandergänse noch hier waren, hieß dass der Winter wirklich spät dran war. Als die Gänse zum Landen auf dem grasbewachsenen Hügel ansetzten, feuerte er drei Pfeile in rascher Folge, nur um zu sehen, dass Kíli dasselbe getan hatte.

Fíli verdrehte die Augen und rannte los um die Vögel aufzusammeln. Als er zurückkam grinste er breit. „Pech gehabt, kleiner Bruder. Du hast drei zu eins verloren.“ Er strubbelte Kílis Haar in einer wahrhaft großbrüderlichen Art. „Aber deine ist die fetteste von ihnen.“ 

„Wir würden sowieso nicht mehr als eine essen.“, gab Kíli zurück. „Fett oder nicht.“

„Aber wir können den Rest verkaufen.“, sagte Fíli fröhlich. „Du kennst die Hügler, die können nicht einem Bogen umgehen.“

„Verkauft sie alle miteinander, wir erwischen auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Hasen, bevor wir an den Kalthügeln sind.“, warf Boromir ein, was ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln von Kíli eintrug. 

Fíli beobachtete wie sein Bruder mit ihrem neuen Begleiter links und rechts des Weges durch das Gelände streifte, während sie dem Kalthügel-Wegekreuz entgegen liefen. Boromirs Vorschlag hatte zu einem fröhlichen Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden geführt. Boromir war ein sehr guter Schütze, ebenso wie Kíli. Fíli wusste, dass sein Bruder die Konkurrenz durch einen sehr guten Schützen genoss, und an der Herausforderung Spaß hatte. Ihm war es egal ob er verlor, wenn nur der Wettbewerb gut war. Sie würden einiges an Extras zu verkaufen haben, was eine gute Sache war. 

Es war nicht der Markt oder die Arbeit, die Fílis Gedanken an diesem Morgen beschäftigten. Es war der Menschenkrieger, den er beobachtete, als er mit Kíli Jagd auf Kleinwild machte. Als die flammenden Bande die Arme der beiden umschlossen und das Drachensiegel in sie sich eingebrannt hatte, hatte Fíli geglaubt er wäre in eine Sage der alten Zeit gestolpert. Frérin Drachenbann war von einem solchen Siegel bezeichnet worden, ebenso wie ein solches Siegel den Pfad von Durin II vorgezeichnet hatte. Und plötzlich war Kíli, sein kleiner Bruder, vom Funken des gleichen Schicksals berührt worden. 

Fíli war nicht eifersüchtig. Kíli war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, das hatte er gewusst, seit der schrecklichen Sturmnacht in der sein Bruder geboren worden war. Er selbst war noch sehr klein gewesen, doch er erinnerte sich noch an diese Nacht, an den rollenden Donner der durch das Tal hallte, den Kampfeslärm ringsum und an den Blitz der den Wald in Brand gesetzt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, dass Kíli geboren worden war, als der Blitz einschlug und dass dies bedeutete, dass Kíli eine besondere Bestimmung hatte. Fíli lächelte warm als er sah wie sein Bruder Boromir zu einem gelungenen Schuss gratulierte. Kíli mochte versuchen es zu leugnen, aber er hatte seinen ersten Gefährten gefunden, und den ersten Schritt auf dem Pfad zu seiner Bestimmung getan. Und sein Bruder würde ihn beschützen solange er konnte. 

Die zwei kamen zurück und banden einige Hasen an den Sattel des Pferdes. Fíli sah zu dem Krieger auf, kalte blaue Augen trafen auf grüne und innerhalb eines Augenblicks begriff Fíli, dass Boromir verstand. Er wusste was das Drachensiegel bedeutete und akzeptierte es. Warum er das tat, konnte Fíli nicht sagen, aber vielleicht fühlte er ebenso stark wie Fíli, dass dies war was sein sollte. 

***

Das Kalthügel-Wegekreuz war nichts anderes als ein Kreuzweg zwischen den steinigen Höhen im Schatten einiger alter Eichen. Die Pfade von hier führten zu einer Reihe an Dörfern und Siedlungen der Hügelmenschen, oder anderer Leute, die sich noch immer in diesem wilden Land hielten. Sie waren früh genug angekommen und Boromir kümmerte sich um ihr Lager, was den Brüdern erlaubte gleich ihre Feldschmiede nahe der Straße aufzuschlagen. Fíli nutzte einen alten Baumstubben um ihren kleinen Amboss zu verankern, während Kíli das Feuerbecken vorbereitete. Was sie dort hatten sah wie eine Feldschmiede aus, wie Boromir sie in vielen Heerlagern gesehen hatte. 

Nur war diese die typische wandernde Zwergenschmiede. Sie brauchten kein großes Feuer, wenn der Schmied in der Lage war Zwergenfeuer zu rufen. Während seiner Zeit unter ihnen, hatte Boromir oft genug erlebt aus wie wenig Zwerge Feuer machen konnten, und wie heiß Zwergenfeuer brannten. Ein Schmied wie Kíli übertraf diese Fähigkeit noch um Längen und nutzte seine natürliche Verbindung zum Feuer um sein Werkstück immer auf der richtigen Temperatur zu halten. Es war eine Gabe, die sie Mahal, dem großen Weltenschmied zuschrieben und besonders liebten.

Inzwischen hatte Boromir ein normales Feuer angezündet, nachdem er einen toten Baum zerlegt hatte, und den Kessel darüber gehängt. Die Hasen waren nicht übermäßig fett aber brauchbar, und es gab genügend Pilze – selbst nach Jahren konnte er Sams Ausführungen zu diesem Thema hören – zusammen mit ein paar Kräutern ergab sich daraus ein brauchbarer Eintopf. Die Brüder waren ohne zu essen am Morgen aufgebrochen, sie würden hungrig sein, bevor der Tag um war. 

Die Dörfler kamen zumeist mit Karren oder Packeseln, es gab weder Regeln noch eine wirkliche Ordnung in ihrem Markt, nur ein schweigendes Verstehen und vielleicht Traditionen, die einige Dinge entschieden. Was hier gehandelt wurde war zumeist Getreide, Mehl, Rüben und andere Feldfrüchte. Boromir sah nur wenig Vieh. Fíli und Kíli hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, Werkzeuge reparieren, schärfen, Töpfe ausbeulen, andere Dinge reparieren. Die Sonne ging an diesem windigen Frühwintertag an einem eisig blauen Himmel auf und es wurde nicht wirklich warm. Gegen Mittag brachte Boromir zwei Schalen Eintopf zu den beiden Brüdern, die gerade mit die Blätter eines Pfluges in Ordnung gebracht hatten. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen, nahmen den Eintopf jedoch hungrig an. „Haben wir noch genug?“, fragte Kíli, bevor er zu essen anfing. 

„Ich habe noch eine Gans geschossen, wenn dir die Vorräte sorgen machen.“, gab Boromir zurück. „Esst auf.“ Mit der Arbeit die die beiden verrichteten, blieb ihnen vermutlich nur wenig Zeit zur Jagd, und sie mussten sehen wie viel die Arbeit einbrachte. Boromir hatte einige der Münzen gesehen, die hier von Hand zu Hand gingen, was nicht noch Arnor geprägt hatte, waren Angmarpfennige. 

Zurück in ihrem Lager auf dem Hügel sah Boromir nach den Ponys, er wusste, dass sein Pferd Rabatz machen würde, sobald sich jemand näherte. Doch es schien, dass die Anwesenheit eines bewaffneten Kriegers genug war um die Strauchdiebe, und diese gab es hier in bemerkenswerter Anzahl, fernzuhalten. Mit dem Lärm des Marktes so nahe, gab es keine Hoffnung, dass sie Hasen oder Niederwild in die Nähe wagen würden, aber die kahlen Felder mochte die Wildgänse anlocken. Er nahm seinen Bogen und ging in Richtung des Baches. 

Fleisch, so fand Boromir an diesem Nachmittag heraus, war ein brauchbares Handelsgut. Die Bauern hatten anscheinend nur wenig Vieh, da dies die Orks und die Warge anlockte und tauschten gern ihren Überschuss gegen Jagdbeute. Es war eine hartgesichtige Hüglerin, die gern die Gans gegen Brot und Mehl eintauschte. „Du gehörst doch zu diesen zwei Zwergenjungs?“, fragte sie, als sie Gans inspizierte. „Man möchte sich wundern was sie tun, um dich in der Nähe zu behalten.“ 

„Vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein Freund.“, antwortete Boromir und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mächtig feiner Freund, dann.“ Die Dörflerin rümpfte die Nase. „zu fein und gut bewaffnet für ihresgleichen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Aber es heißt sie haben eine Nase für Schätze und alte Erbstücke, wenn es das ist was dich hier herauf bringt.“ Sie begann das Brot und Mehl zusammenzupacken. 

„Du kannst sie nicht leiden.“, stellte Boromir fest. „Warum? Sie machen ehrliche Arbeit, sind ordentlicher als viele Gestalten auf diesem Markt und ich glaube kaum, dass ihr irgendwo bessere Schmiede finden werdet.“ 

„Sie machen gute Arbeit, ja.“ Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie sind keine anständigen Leute. Zwergenwanderer die nirgendwo hingehören, fahrendes Volk. Keine richtigen Menschen.“

Boromir warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu, der einige andere um sie herum mit einschloss. „Ich glaube ich bevorzuge sie gegenüber all den ‚anständigen‘ Menschen in dieser Räuberversammlung.“, sagte er scharf. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Lager musste er sich zusammenreißen, und sein Temperament zügeln. Ihm war klar dass seine Waffen und seine Sprache hier auffielen und zu Schlussfolgerungen führen mochten, aber die Art wie sie auf die beiden Zwerge herabsah, fand er schwer zu tolerieren. 

Die Sonne stand schon tief am westlichen Horizont, als der Mark begann sich aufzulösen. Die Bauern beluden ihre Karren und machten sich auf einen lange nächtlichen Heimweg. Manche lagerten auch hier, um in der Sicherheit einer großen Gruppe die Nacht zu verbringen. Für Kíli und Fíli kam die Ruhe noch nicht, denn es gab noch immer Leute die zu ihnen kamen, wegen Hufeisen, Reparaturen und Hilfe. Mindestens zwei wackelige Karren wurden von den Zwergen wieder flott gemacht. Für mehr als eine Stunde beobachtete Boromir einen jungen Bauern, der in einigem Abstand stand und den beiden zusah. Hin und wieder wollte er weggehen, blieb aber dann doch stehen. Schließlich ging Boromir auf den Fremden zu. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragt er ihn und versuchte nicht übermäßig bedrohlich zu klingen. „Du beobachtest die Zwerge jetzt schon eine Stunde lang.“

Der junge Mann mit dem buschigen braunen Haar zuckte die Achseln. „Ich werde gehen.“, sagte er. „Ich will keinen Ärger.“

„Boromir, schick ihn schon rüber!“, rief Kíli, der gerade mit den Hufeisen für eine übellaunige Stute fertig gewesen war. Er unterstrich den Ruf mit einer einladenden Geste. Boromir beobachtete wie der Mann langsam näher kam und Kíli eine schwer beschundene Axt zeigte. Auch ohne den zerlumpten Zustand seiner Kleider, war es leicht zu erraten, dass er die Münzen für die Reparatur nicht hatte. Sie sprachen einige Augenblicke, dann gab Kíli ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Setz dich darüber, das dauert nicht lang.“, sagte er, und machte sich an die Arbeit, das Axtblatt zu richten. Es dauerte eine Weile und als er fertig war, schickte er den Mann mit ein paar freundlichen Worten seiner Wege. 

Die Nacht fiel und die beiden Zwerge kehrten müde zum Feuer zurück, erschöpft von dem langen Tag und hungrig wie die jungen Wölfe. „Wo hast du so kochen gelernt?“, fragte Kíli zwischen zwei Löffeln heißer Suppe. „Das ist richtig gut.“

Boromir stellte seine Schale zur Seite, er hatte mehr Zeit damit verbracht die beiden zu beobachten. „In Heerlagern, du hast ja keine Ahnung was manche Krieger in einen Kessel werfen und dann Suppe nennen.“ Innerlich hatte er schon beschlossen, das er in den nächsten Tagen immer jagen würde. Mit genügend Zeit würde es nicht schwer sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass die zwei anständig zu essen hatten. 

Kíli sah auf. „Du vergisst zu essen.“, sagte er auf die Schale deutend. „Zwerge mögen ja das interessanteste aller Völker sein, aber nicht so interessant, dass man darüber das Essen vergessen sollte.“

Fíli lachte. „Jetzt musste du beweisen, dass es stimmt, dass wir ein interessantes Volk sind, kleiner Bruder. Du schuldest uns mindestens eine Ballade heute Abend.“


	3. Chapter 3

Zweites Kapitel: Wahrheiten verschiedener Art

Es wurde ein harter Winter. Am Tag als sie Archet in Richtung Weißwasserbrücke verließen, hatte es angefangen zu schneien und manchmal dachte Boromir, dass es seitdem nie wieder aufgehört hatte. Ein rauer Wind wehte von Westen her und trieb ein Meer grauer Wolken gegen die fernen Berge, viele Tage versanken im grauen Licht zwischen Schleiern von Schnee. Als sie das Wegekreuz an der Weißwassebrücke verlassen hatten, um zum Versteck der Zwerge nahe von Wachhügel zurückzukehren, hatte der Schnee bereits eine dicke Decke auf dem Land gebildet. Im Unterschlupf der Zwerge hatte sich eine Bande von Menschenkrieger zum Überwintern niedergelassen. Kíli und Fíli nahmen die negative Wendung der Ereignisse mit einer stummen Gelassenheit hin, die sonst nicht zu ihrer Art passte. Doch Boromir hatte bereits gesehen, dass sie stiller und vorsichtiger waren, wenn sie sich in den Siedlungen der Menschen bewegten. 

Es war etwas, das Boromir das zusehen schwer machte. Die Fähigkeiten der Brüder als Schmiede waren immer gefragt, sie reparierten Werkzeuge, beschlugen Pferde ebenso wie sie Waffen und Panzerungen ausbessern konnten, etwas das fast jeder Grobschmied der Menschen nicht zu leisten vermochte. Ihre Arbeit gestattete ihnen Zutritt zu den meisten Siedlungen und Dörfern, aber das war ungefähr alles was sie erwarten durften. Sie blieben Fremde und man erwartete das sie wieder verschwanden, wenn die Arbeit getan war. Beide waren klug genug das zu wissen. Sie lagerten meist außerhalb der Siedlungen, und hielten ihre Präsenz unter denen für die sie arbeiteten so gering wie möglich. Doch es blieb schwer zu sehen, wie ihre offene Fröhlichkeit hinter einer stillen Fassade schwand, wenn sie sich unter Menschen bewegten. 

Bis er hierhergekommen war, war Boromir immer davon ausgegangen, dass Kílis Stille, die stoische Ruhe die er hatte, das Ergebnis des Verlusts seines Bruders war. Jetzt sah er wo Kíli diese Ruhe herhatte, wo er gelernt hatte Beleidigungen und Spott zu überhören und mit Schweigen zu beantworten. Manchmal war Boromir froh, dass die Jagd ihn stundenlang in die Wildnis schickte, oder er hätte es nicht lassen können einigen dieser Hügelmenschen eine Lektion zu erteilen. 

Mit ihrem Versteck besetzt hatten die Brüder schnell beschlossen, dass es besser wäre in Bewegung zu bleiben. Es gab eine ganze Reihe Siedlungen im Norden, in den Höhen von Carn Dum die im Winter Markt hielten, oder wo wandernden Schmiede willkommen waren. Das Volk dort war hart und dunkel, aber es sagte nicht nein, wenn sie ihre Waffen schneller repariert bekamen als erwartet. Was sie sagten, bewahrheitete sich, auch wenn das Wandern im Winter all ihre Fähigkeiten brauchte um vom Land zu überleben. Sie waren alle drei gute Jäger und die Zwerge brachten selbst schwer gefrorenes Holz noch zum Brennen, so dass sie weder verhungerten noch erfroren. 

Die Siedlungen in den Hügeln von Carn Dum waren dunkle, befestigte Orte, und Boromir hatte wenig Zweifel, dass das Volk das darin lebte hier geblieben war, als der Hexenkönig von Angmar fiel. Arbeit gab es dort reichlich, es schien das die dunklen Menschen nicht weniger Probleme mit den Orks und Trollen hatten, als jeder andere in Eriador auch. Auf eine gewisse Art waren die beiden Zwerge hier willkommener, als in vielen der Siedlungen weiter südlich. Auch wenn Boromirs Nackenhaare sich jedes Mal sträubten, wenn irgendeine dieser finsteren Gestalten, Kíli beiseite nahm. Meist behielt er ein wachsames Auge aus der Ferne darauf, wenn sie Kíli insgeheim irgendeinen merkwürdigen Gegenstand, sei es ein schwarzer Dolch, ein verdrehtes Messer aus Stein, oder eine Eisenschale zu zeigten die besondere Reparaturen benötigten. Sie wandten sich nie an Fíli, der alle Hände mit Waffen und Rüstungen voll zu tun hatte, sie kamen damit immer zu Kíli, der dann in einigem Abstand ein blaues Feuer entzündete, um diese Arbeiten zu verrichten. Die blauen Flammen lockten zumeist mehr von dieser Kundschaft an, viele davon Gestalten, die nach Boromirs Meinung am nächsten Galgen nicht verkehrt gewesen wären. An solchen Abenden war Kíli meist zu Tode erschöpft, und wenig gesprächig über die Arbeiten, die von ihm erbeten worden waren. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, sagte Fíli an einem Abend, als Kíli sich neben ihrem Feuer zusammengerollt hatte und sofort eingeschlafen war. „Mit der Menge Wild die du heranschaffst, steckt er es besser weg als sonst.“ Er warf einen Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der mehr Fürsorge verriet, als der junge Krieger vielleicht zeigen wollte. „Und mit dir in der Nähe – sie halten dich für einen Söldner oder gefallenen Númenorer hier – versucht keiner von denen ihn zu betrügen.“ 

Boromir wusste, dass seine Präsenz die Bevölkerung hier nervös machte, aber wenn es sie davon abhielt die beiden Zwerge zu betrügen oder schlimmeres, umso besser. Es war etwas anderes was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Wenn das was er sah stimmte, war Kílis Flamme, sein arkanes Talent, wenn schon nicht voll erwacht, so doch weit genug, um diese Reparaturen vorzunehmen. Irgendwann während seiner Jahre in Moria hatte Boromir erfahren, dass Kílis volles Erwachen im Nachgang der Schlacht der Fünf Heere gekommen war und beinahe sein Talent zerstört hatte, denn es kam viel zu jung. Sollte Kíli hier noch näher an der Grenze sein, sich immer mehr in die Richtung eines frühen Erwachsen schieben, weil er das wenige an Kraft, dass bereits durch die Barriere seines Geistes sickerte zu oft verwendete? 

Um das elbische Neujahr herum, brachte ihre Wanderung zu einer verborgenen Siedlung in den Ausläufern der Ettenöden. Es war das erste Mal, dass Boromir eine Dunedain Siedlung sah, die sich in den zerrissenen Tälern verbarg. Hier erregte seine Anwesenheit mehr offenes Misstrauen, als selbst unter den dunklen Menschen. Hatten die Hügelmenschen ihre üblen Vermutungen breitgetratscht was die Zwergenbrüder wohl taten um ihn bei sich zu behalten, und hatten die dunklen Menschen ihn für einen Söldner, oder dunklen Númenorer gehalten, der mit den Zwergen ein Zweckbündnis hatte, waren die Dunedain vorsichtiger mit jemandem, den sie als Verwandten im Blute erkannten. Sie wollten wissen wo er herkam, und was er hier suchte. Kíli hatte diese Debatte beendet, indem er dem Anführer der Siedlung direkt sagte, dass sie entweder mit Boromirs Anwesenheit lebten, oder bis zum Frühling warten konnten, dass jemand ihre Waffen reparierte. 

Am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthalts in der Dunedainsiedlung, begegnete Boromir dem Anführer der Siedlung, als er von der Jagd zurückkam. „Ihr seid ein guter Jäger, Fremder.“, stellte der Dunedain fest, mit einem Blick auf das Reh, das Boromir geschossen hatte. 

Boromir blieb stehen. „Und Ihr habt mich schon gestern beobachtet.“ Er verstand nicht was die Leute hier so nervös machte. Unter Dunedain hatte er erwartet, dass er wenn schon nicht willkommen, doch leichter toleriert sein würde, als unter den dunklen Menschen. „Was immer ihr fürchtet – ich will nichts von euch. Sobald meine Freunde aufbrechen, werde auch ich fort sein und hoffentlich nie wiederkommen.“ 

Der Anführer der Dunedain hob die Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Als ob sich niemand fragen würde, was einen Mann von offensichtlich hoher Geburt in die Gesellschaft der wandernden Zwerge bringt.“ Er hob die Hand, um eine Antwort abzubiegen. „Ich frage nicht was Euch antreibt, Fremder, ob ihr jemanden sucht, der im Norden verschwand, oder Eure Familie die Arnor gelebt hat. Aber es gibt bessere Wege es zu finden, als sich mit dem fahrenden Zwergenvolk einzulassen.“ 

Mit Schwung setzte Boromir das tote Reh ab. Arnor war ein Thema das ihn nie ganz losgelassen hatte. Besonders nicht, da er in den Jahren in Moria doch einiges von Arnors mühsamer Wiederauferstehung mitbekommen hatte. „Sag mir, Dunedain,“ begann er und setzte alle Höflichkeit beiseite. „mit welchem Recht du auf meine Freunde herabschaust? Sie könnten die Hälfte der miesen Hütten in denen deine Leute hausen, besser bauen und würden die andere Hälfte ja doch als unbewohnbar abbrechen. Sie können mehr leisten, als deine Leute, die sich hinter den Wäldern verkriechen und glauben die Erben eines alten Reiches zu sein. Und du willst auf sie herabschauen?“

Er konnte die Überraschung und die Verwirrung auf den Zügen des Dunedainanführers deutlich erkennen, er hatte einen solchen Ausbruch nicht erwartet. „Ihr glaubt nicht wirklich, dass die beiden eure Freunde sind?“, fragte er langsam. „Wir haben unsere Erfahrung mit Zwergen, man kann denen nicht trauen. Manche von ihnen sind Verbündete der Orks, und mehr als einer, der sich mit Zwergen einließ verschwand und kam nie wieder.“

Dunkle Zwerge, Orkverbündete, Boromir wusste, dass beides nicht unwahr war, besonders Schwarzlocken, Steifbärte und Steinfäuste hatten einen schlechten Ruf was das anging. Durins Volk hatte nie mit den Orks paktiert, noch waren sie jemals zu Räubern herabgesunken, ebenso wenig die Breitbalken oder selbst die Feuerbärte. Boromir hatte die Reste der Schwarzlocken und Steinfäuste gesehen, die Überlebenden, die Kíli aus den tiefen unter Carn Dum befreit hatte. Die Kampagne in seinem dritten Regierungsjahr war kurz und harsch gewesen, und hatte die traurigen Reste zweier Zwergenvölker zurück nach Moria gebracht. Sie hatten am Ende einen hohen Preis für ihre Bündnisse gezahlt. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Boromir verstand, warum Bofur so selten zugab, von Vars Volk abzustammen. „Ich kenne Durins Volk besser als du.“, gab er zurück. 

Der Dunedain schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird dein Untergang sein, wenn du nicht aufpasst.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Wald. 

An dem Abend außerhalb der Siedlung waren sie drei am Feuer dicht zusammengerückt, Kíli erschöpft genug von irgendeiner anspruchsvollen Arbeit, und schweigsamer als sonst. Er war halb gegen Boromir gelehnt eingeschlafen und Boromir hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt, was verhinderte das Kíli nach hinten wegrutschte und wieder aufwachte. Fíli saß neben ihnen, das Feuer hielt sie warm, während es wieder sacht zu schneien begann. Boromir konnte die Hütten der Dunedain sehen, die in der kalten Nacht noch tiefer im Schnee versanken, und fragte sich wann er aufgehört hatte, sich zu ihnen zu zählen. Nie war ihm deutlicher geworden, dass er nicht mehr zu ihrem Volk gehörte. 

***

Die Wanderungen setzten sich durch den ganzen Winter fort, bis diese ersten Märzstürme sie wieder vor die Tore von Bree wehten. Der Schnee war endlich geschmolzen und hatte die Wege in einen abgrundtiefen Morast verwandelt. Selbst die alten Steine der Oststraße waren mit einer Schlammschicht bedeckt. Die Tore von Bree waren zur Mittagszeit weit geöffnet, die Siedlung war voll mit Fremden und Händlern an diesem Frühlingstag. „Ja schau, wen die Windgeister herbeigeweht haben.“, rief eine tiefe Stimme als sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge suchten. Boromir wandte sich um und sah eine kleine Gestalt, mit den ersten Ansätzen zu einem respektablen Bart vor eine Kavalkade von Packponys stehen. Es brauchte einen zweiten Blick um in ihr Brea, Tochter der Briga wiederzuerkennen, die Fíli und Kíli gesehen hatte. 

Die beiden Brüder begrüßten die nur dreißig Jahre ältere Zwergin herzlich. „Du bist früh dran, Brea.“, sagte Fíli. „In der Regel wartest du doch, bis die Straßen wieder halbwegs trocken sind.“ 

Die fahrende Händlerin lachte. „Vielleicht habe ich ja einer armen Mutter versprochen, dass ich eine Nachricht für ihre Herumtreiber von Söhnen in Bree hinterlasse.“, sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Außerdem wird ein Südländerschiff am alten Tharbadhafen erwartet sobald sich die Stürme draußen auf der See drehen. Da heißt es sich sputen.“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster. „Lady Dís macht sich wirklich Sorgen um euch zwei und sie ist viel Kummer mit euch gewohnt. Seht zu, dass ihr euch wieder hinauf nach Cardemir schert und nach ihr seht, ja?“ Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Besonders, da ihr nicht die einzigen seid, die ihr Sorgen bereiten.“

„Versprochen, Brea.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Wir waren ohnehin auf dem Weg zurück.“ 

„Gut, ich mag es nicht Lady Dís mit solchen Sorgen allein zu wissen.“, Brea sah sie beide an. „Fíli, erinnerst du dich an das Zeug, dass du vor drei Jahren vergraben hast. Grab es aus und mach guten Gebrauch davon, das Wort geht um, dass die Zeit dafür bald da sein mag.“

Erst als sich ihre Wege wieder trennten, fiel Boromir auf, dass Brea seine Anwesenheit mit keinem Wort kommentiert hatte. Trotz ihres fröhlichen Umgangs mit den beiden Brüdern, hatte sie sich nicht erlaubt Frage zu stellen, außer dass sie die Schelte im Namen ihrer Mutter an den Mann gebracht hatte. „Was hat sie mit dem vergrabenen gemeint?“, fragte er, als sie sich nach Norden wandten, zur Straße, die in Richtung Ered Luin führte. 

Kíli verzog das Gesicht. „Vor drei Jahren wurden Breas Handeslzug von einer Räuberbande angegriffen, Orks und anderes Gesindel. Fíli und ich waren zufällig in der Nähe und haben geholfen. Der Anführer der Bande…“ er brach ab, das Thema war ihm unangenehm. 

„Ihr Anführer war ein Zwerg.“, warf Fíli ein. „Steifbart, wenn ich nach seinem Aussehen urteilen soll. Ich habe ihn gestellt und seinen Räubertagen ein Ende gemacht. Er besaß einige wertvolle Ausrüstung und nicht wenig Gold. Aber er“, er gab seinem Bruder einen freundlichen Stups. „wollte nichts davon hören, Blutgold mitzunehmen.“ 

„Das ist Orkgold, Fíli.“, verteidigte sich Kíli. „Wer weiß wen die alles ausgeraubt haben, um so viel zusammenzubringen. Wir brauchen diese Art von Schätzen nicht.“

„Nach einiger Debatte, stimmte Kíli zu, dass wir es vergraben, für den Fall, dass wir einmal wirklich in Not sind.“, sprach Fíli weiter. „Ich weiß nicht was Brea gemeint hat. Wenn es Mutter wieder schlecht ginge, hätte sie uns das ohne Umschweife gesagt und auch gewusst wo wir Onkel Thorin finden können.“ 

„Sie muss einen Grund gehabt haben, es euch so zu sagen.“ Boromir erinnerte sich, dass Kílis Mutter an einer Krankheit gestorben war, während er irgendwo weit weg gewesen war. Er wusste nicht wann genau, Kíli hatte das nie gesagt. Brea jedoch war eine besonnene Zwergin, die immer gut voraus plante, um für alle Überraschungen gewappnet zu sein. Genau wie Kíli und Fíli gehörte sie zu der Generation, die in Azanulbizar zu Waisen geworden waren. Ohne Grund hatte sie das den Brüdern nicht gesagt.

„Das ist Blutgeld, Boromir.“ Kíli sah ihn mit einer festen Überzeugung an. „Dies Zwerg hat Orks und üble Menschen seine Drecksarbeit machen lassen, sie zum Rauben und Morden angeleitet, von schlimmerem mag ich jetzt nicht reden. Wer weiß wen sie alles ermordet haben, bevor Fíli ihrem Treiben ein Ende gesetzt hat. Diese Münzen sind dreckig.“

Es war seltsam, damals als sie sich zuerst trafen, waren sie über der Frage eines Schatzes in einer jahrhundertealten Ruine zusammengestoßen. Damals war Kílis Pragmatismus Boromir unter die Haut gegangen, heute fragte er sich wie lang Kílis Weg zu dieser Kühle gewesen war. „Es ist Kriegsbeute“, unterstützte er Fíli, dem der Anwurf seines Bruders sichtlich nahe ging. „und gehört dem Sieger. Daran ist nichts Unehrenhaftes. Diejenigen, die von den Räubern getötet wurden, würden nichts dagegen haben, dass es ihren Rächer zukommt.“

„Wir graben es besser aus und sehen nach was Brea gemeint hat.“ Fíli warf Boromir einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Wer weiß was zu Hause passiert ist.“

***

Boromir hatte nie die Zwergensiedlungen des Ered Luin gesehen. Mit der Eroberung von Moria, war deren gesamte Bevölkerung nach Hulsten gekommen, und hatte sich dem langen Kampf um die Tiefen angeschlossen. Die genaue Lage von Cardemir kannte er nur von Einträgen in den Karten von Eriador. Als sie schließlich in das langestreckte Tal, das einst die Wasser des Luhn in die Berge geschnitten hatten, einritten, sah er zwei gewaltige Steinstatuen, die links und rechts der grasbewachsenen Straße aufragten. Beide Figuren stellten Zwergenkrieger dar, aber sie waren beschädigt und verwittert. Eine dritte Statue lag gebrochen und zerschmettert auf der Talseite, als hätte ein großes Beben der Erde den steinernen Krieger vor langer Zeit gefällt. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wen die alten Statuen darstellten, ihre Gesichter waren verwittert, viele Details abgeschliffen von Jahrtausenden im Wind und Regen. Auch wenn Boromir sich fragte ob der eine mit der kurzen Klinge, vielleicht Azhagâl von Belegost darstellen mochte und die Statue ihm gegenüber mit dem geschwungenen Schwert, seinen Sohn Anvari den Tapferen. Unter diesen beiden schweigenden Wächtern wand sich die Straße tiefer in das Tal hinein. „Willkommen im Tal von Cardemir.“, sagte Kíli mit eine kleinen Lächeln. „Einst Katûb-Melhekhin Khuzdíl genannt.“ 

„Das Tal der Zwergenkönige?“ Boromir erkannte die Worte als altes Khuzdul, es verwendete eine Grammatik, die schon lange nicht mehr im Gebrauch war, und die man nur verstand, wenn man die alten Balladen oft genug gehört hatte. „Dann ist dies das Tal von Belegost?“ Ehrfürchtig schaute er zu den gewaltigen Felsen des Tales auf. Sollte hier das berühmte Königreich des Ersten Zeitalters gelegen haben, das zerstört worden war, als Beleriand unter den zornigen Fluten versank? 

„Das ist es in der Tat. Die alten Ruinen von Belegost waren es wo wir wieder ein Zuhause fanden.“, erklärte Kíli. „Es ist eine bewohnte Ruine, im Wesentlichen und ziemlich bröckelig, der Zorn der See hat die Berge gehoben und gebrochen. Aber es ist ein Zuhause.“ 

Sie erreichten eine Felswand, die wie die meisten Felsen hier aus dem Granit des Ered Luin bestanden, die bläulichen Einsprengsel im Gestein hatten den Bergen ihren Namen gegeben. Kíli wartete bis sie heran waren. „Dragán tur gharzil.“ Die Worte waren ebenfalls altes Khuzdul, und bedeuteten so viel wie ‚Lied der Tiefen‘, wenngleich ihre Bedeutung variieren konnte. Ein knacken ging durch den Felsen und die Tore öffneten sich langsam. Dahinter betraten sie eine weite Halle, doch im Gegensatz zu Moria gab es am Eingang der Zwergenstadt weder Ställe noch Wagenunterstellungen. Kíli nahm die Zügel der Ponys und führte sie aus dieser Halle zu einer breiten geflickten Brücke, deren eine Seite für Packtiere da war, die andere war Karren vorbehalten. Die Gänge vor ihnen waren hoch und breit genug um für Wagen Raum zu bieten. 

Ihr Weg führte sie durch ein Labyrinth von Ruinen, gesicherten Einstürzen, neuen Häusern und alten Bauten, die ausgebessert worden war. Die Straßen waren breit und hoch, aber voll von Schäden und Flickwerk. Boromir hatte keine Zweifel das Belegost vor zwei Zeitaltern eine wunderschöne Stadt gewesen sein musste, jetzt war sie in einem Zustand, der Moria in seinen dunklen Tagen noch stabil und ordentlich erscheinen ließ. Die fleißigen Zwerge hatten bereits viel getan, wankende Decken waren neu unterfahren, Trümmer waren geräumt und große Halden gesichert worden, alte Häuser waren repariert worden und jetzt bewohnt. Die Straßen waren ausgebessert, das Flickwerk war nicht schön, aber stabil. Das warme Licht der Lampen die vor den Häusern hingen, gab Cardemir einen warmen Schein, der ein wenig über den schlechten Zustand der Höhlenstadt hinwegtäuschte. Der schwere Geruch von Feuer, Öfen und heißem Eisen hing in der Luft und sagte Boromir das die Luftschächte in nicht halb so gutem Zustand wie in Moria sein konnten. Und wenn die Zwerge nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, sie wieder zu richten, mussten die Schäden schwer sein. 

Die Brüder führten ihn eine spiralförmige Straße hinunter, links und rechts lagen Werkstätten, den meisten Gebäuden sah man die Reparaturen an, die mit dem dunklen Gebirgsstein ausgeführt worden waren, wo die Stadt selbst aus einem helleren Material erbaut war. Hier sah er eine dunkle Säule, die einen Torbogen wieder stützte, dort dunkle Stufen, die eine Tür zugänglich machten, oder Wände, die mit großen Brocken gefüllt worden waren. Aus den Werkstätten erklang hämmern, sägen, das Zischen von Wasser und Zwergenstimmen. Boromir zog die Blicke von einigen Zwergen auf sich, aber keiner fragte, selbst die Patrouille, die aus zwei sehr alten Kriegern bestand, nickte ihnen nur zu. Schließlich nahm die Straße eine Wendung und sie kamen vor einem Abgrund zum stehen. Boromir schauderte, ganze Teile der Stadt mussten in die Tiefen gestürzt sein, an dem Tag an dem Beleriand versank. Der Abgrund vor dem sie standen war tiefer als der Riss von Moria und wesentlich breiter. Einige Felssäulen ragten daraus auf – die Reste der Felsen, die den zerrenden Kräften widerstanden hatten. Kíli deutete auf eine geflickte Brücke, die über den Abgrund, zu einer Felssäulen reichte. Auf der anderen Seite, inmitten des Abgrunds lag eine ähnlich geflickte Schmiede auf einer Felssäule. Es war eine Sackgasse, von drei Seiten von dem tiefen Abgrund umgeben. Sie führten die Pferde hinüber und Boromir konnte sehen, dass es drei Gebäude waren, die noch auf der Felssäule standen und eine Art Werkstatthof bildeten. Sie alle waren repariert und geflickt, wie der Rest der Stadt. 

„Kíli, Fíli!“ Eine kleine Gestalt kam aus dem offenen Werkstatttor, um sie zu begrüßen. 

Diesmal musste Boromir sich Mühe geben um nicht zu starren. Was er von Kílis Mutter, Prinzessin Dís wusste, stammte aus ein paar Geschichten und der Ballade über den Weidenbaum. Von ihrem Angedenken hatte der Mut ihrer Söhne und ihre unsterblich gewordene Liebe zu Dari überlebt. Er hatte sie sich immer als eine Dame der Zwerge, eine Prinzessin vorgestellt. Doch dort stand eine kleine Person, kurz selbst für einen Zwerg, mit wildem dunklem Haar und der Statur eines Schmiedes, die ihre Jungs herzlich in die Arme schloss. 

Dís hielt die beiden Jungs in einer herzlichen Umarmung fest, glücklich dass sie wieder zurück waren. Sie hatte noch dunkleres Haar als Kíli und ihre Augen hatte die gleiche blaue Farbe die von Fíli. „Ihr seht gut aus, für zwei Rumtreiber, die den ganzen Winter durch Eriador ziehen mussten.“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Ihr Blick ging an ihren Söhnen vorbei zu Boromir. „Ein neuer Freund?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Kíli . „Mutter, das ist Boromir , Boromir , das ist Dís, Tochter des Thráin…“

Boromir verbeugte sich höflich , aber Dís winkte ab und begrüßte ihn mit einem festen Handschlaf. „Willkommen in Stormwyrd Hall, Boromir. Du musst von der Reise müde sein… nein, leugne es nicht, ich kenne diese zwei hier. Die wilden Windgeister haben sie in den Schlaf gewiegt und ihnen die Gabe des Wanderns gegeben.“ 

„Ich habe noch nie zähere Reisebegleiter getroffen.“, gab Boromir zu und drehte ihre Bemerkung in ein Kompliment um.

Dís lachte warm. „Wenn du nach einem Winter mit diesen beiden Eriador nicht kennst, kennst du es nie. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass die Reise nicht zu beschwerlich war.“ 

„Mutter.“, meldete sich Fíli zu Wort. „Wie wir uns getroffen haben, ist eine lange Geschichte.“

Die Zwergin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst die Regeln, Fíli: lange Geschichten sind für nach dem Abendessen. Zeigt eurem Freund, wo er sich waschen und ausruhen kann. Und packt die Pferde ab.“ 

Stormwyrd Halle erwies sich als ein Labyrinth von gebrochenen und reparierten Steinkammern. Einige der Räume standen schief, ein Resultat des Tages an dem der Rest der Stadt in die Tiefen gestürzt war. Viele Wände waren mit geflickt worden und kantige Steinsäulen stützten die alten Decken. Kíli und Fíli teilten sich eine Kammer am stumpfen Ende eines Ganges und zeigten Boromir einen ähnlichen Raum des gegenüber lag. So klein die Räume waren, Boromir fühlte sich sofort zu Hause. Für Jahre während des Tiefenkrieges waren ähnliche Räume sein Zuhause gewesen, und die warmen Zwergenfeuer machten die Räume gemütlich. Allein warmes Wasser und ein Dach über dem Kopf waren doch schon ganz bequem. 

An diesem Abend, als sie vor dem prasselnden Feuer saßen, bat Dís ihre Söhne ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Boromir beobachtete wie die beiden Brüder ihrer Mutter von ihren Abenteuern erzählten, es war keine einfache oder kurze Geschichte. Die beiden beschrieben farbig und detailliert was passiert war, von dem Moment an, als die Orks das Dorf überfallen hatten. Oft wechselten die beiden sich beim Erzählen ab, oder ergänzten einander. Es brauchte schon Übung um dem Wirbelwind von einer Geschichte zu folgen, Dís lachte oft herzlich oder verlangte mehr Details zu einem Ereignis. 

Schließlich bat sie Boromir und Kíli ihr die Drachenmale zu zeigen. Lange betrachtete Dís die flammenden Drachen die auf ihre Schwertarme eingebrannt waren. Sie schenkte vielen Details Aufmerksamkeit. „Da gibt es wenig Zweifel.“, sagte sie schließlich, und warf ihrem jüngeren Sohn einen seltsam traurigen Blick zu. „Das ist eine große Verantwortung, Kíli, und ich erwarte, dass du dich ihr gewachsen zeigst.“ Dann sah sie Boromir an. „Das Schicksal, hat deinen Weg mit dem dieser Familie verbunden, und du wirst hier immer willkommen sein, solange Stormwyrd Hall steht.“ 

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie geweckt, noch bevor die Dämmerung draußen hätte beginnen können. Ein alter Zwerg kam mit einer Botschaft für Dís, die ihn stirnrunzelnd anhörte. „Ich muss nach Glóins Frau sehen.“, sagte sie zu ihren Söhnen, die herbeigeeilt waren. „Ihr geht es nicht gut in letzter Zeit, nicht nachdem sie letzten Herbst die Fehlgeburt hatte. Ich werde Gimli eine Weile zu euch beiden schicken, wenn es gar zu schlimm ist.“ Rasch packte Dís einige Dinge zusammen, die sie brauchen würde. „Kíli, du weißt was du zu tun hast, ich habe dir einige Materialien herausgesucht, aber ich vertraue deinem eigenen Gefühl. Fíli, du kannst die anderen Axtblätter fertig machen. Der Stahl ist scheußlich, der übelste Orkschrott. Ich habe ihn schon einmal durch die Schmelze genommen und auf Stangen geschmolzen, aber du wirst deine eigenen Verbesserungen vornehmen müssen. Ich habe das Zeug gesehen, was ihr mitgebracht habt, da ist gutes Material dabei.“ 

Ihre beiden Söhne lachten. „Ohne Dank an die Orks, die das ganze Eisen abgegeben haben.“, merkte Fíli an. 

Dís schüttelte den Kopf. „Ranwen sollte heute kommen und noch mehr Eisenschrott bringen.“, sagte sie. „Boromir, wenn er auftaucht, hab ein Auge auf ihn. Er denkt, er muss niemandem gehorchen und ist oft betrunken, wenn er arbeiten sollte. Lass ihn seinen Kram abladen und schick ihn ohne zu trödeln wieder los, du hast die richtige Tonlage dafür.“ Damit war Dís aus dem Haus um nach einer anderen Zwergin in der Stadt zu sehen. 

Boromir begleitete die beiden Brüder zur Schmiede. Durch das weit geöffnete Werkstatttor konnte er den Hof im Auge behalten, und sehen wann Ranwen geruhte zu erscheinen. Er konnte in der Schmiede nicht viel tun, über den Umgang mit einem Wetzstein war er nie hinausgekommen, auch wenn er mit Kílis Zauberschmiede in Moria gut vertraut gewesen war. An diesem Morgen dauerte es nicht lange und ein rothaariger junger Zwerg gesellte sich zu ihnen, er war sichtlich noch nicht dem Zwerglingsalter entwachsen und ihm fehlte die Statur eines halbwegs ausgewachsenen Zwerges. Er hatte rote Haare und nur den Schatten eines Bartes, der einmal so rot wie sein Haupthaar werden sollte. Gimli begrüßte die beiden Brüder herzlich, glücklich sie wiederzusehen und war eifrig zu helfen soweit er es konnte. Meist half er Fíli, der es in einer großbrüderlichen Ader, die vermutlich reichlich an Kíli praktiziert hatte, erlaubte. 

Kíli hatte drei Eisenstangen im Zwergenfeuer erhitzt und begann sie zusammenzudrehen, bis sie eine Spirale ergaben und sicherte das Ende der verdrehten Stange mit einer Zange, die etwas zu groß für seine Hand war. Er sah sich um, aber Fíli war mit seiner eigenen Arbeit beschäftigt. „Soll ich das halten?“, fragte Boromir. Er mochte nichts von ihrer Kunst verstehen, aber Kíli hatte ihn öfter zum Halten der Zangen angestellt, wenn er beide Hände frei brauchte. 

„Gern.“ Kíli machte Platz, und übergab ihm die Zange, die die drei glühenden Stangen auf dem Ambis festhielt. „Ich brauche beide Hände für den Hammer.“ 

„Ich habe gehört ihr habt echtes Gold von eurer Reise mitgebracht.“, sagte Gimli aufgeregt, während er Fíli zuarbeitete. „Nicht nur altes Eisen, sondern Gold. Richtige Schätze.“

Kíli hatte die drei Stangen so hart zusammengedreht, dass Boromir seine ganze Kraft gebraucht hatte, sie ruhig zu halten. Der junge Zwerg brachte den schweren Hammer mit gleichmäßigen Schlägen auf das Geflecht von Stahl herunter und hämmerte es flach. „Das“, sagte er zwischen zwei mächtigen Schlägen. „ist der wahre Schatz von Eriador: Eisen. Nur sind die meisten Leute zu blöd gescheiten Stahl daraus zu machen. Gold ist ein geringeres Metall, Gimli.“ Jeder weitere Schlag formte das Geflecht mehr und mehr in ein flaches Band. Das Eisen musste nicht zurück ins Feuer, Kílis Verbindung zu den Flammen hielt es auf der richtigen Temperatur. „Aus Gold machst du keinen Waffen, keine Werkzeuge. Es ist Dunkel. Der Fluch der großen Schmiede wurde in Gold gehämmert und in Münzen geschrieben.“ Sein Atem ging schwer als er das flache Werkstück wieder ins Feuer beförderte, damit es noch heißer wurde, bevor er eine vierte Stange dazu nahm. 

„Aber Gold ist das bessere Münzmetall.“, beharrte Gimli. „und es macht reich. Vater spricht oft von den großen Horten der alten Tage.“ 

Kíli nahm das flache Werkstück und begann es mit einer heißen Schwarzstahlstange zusammenzudrehen. Er sah zu Boromir. „Bereit für eine weitere Runde?“

Der Krieger nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Es brauchte seine ganze Kraft um dieses Ding zu ruhig zu halten, und zuzuschauen enthielt seine eigene Belohnung. Boromir war immer von der Kunst Waffen zu schmieden fasziniert gewesen, er hatte oft schweigend zugesehen wenn Kíli in der arkanen Schmiede von Moria gearbeitet hatte, oder in den Feldschmieden während des Tiefenkrieges. Dies hier war eine andere Faszination, Kíli arbeitete mit einem Feuer, einer Leidenschaft, die sich wie ihre eigene Magie auf sein Werk zu übertragen schien. Er bewegte sich sicher zwischen den Flammen und dem heißen Metall, dass sich in seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte.

„Was ist reich?“, fragte Kíli den jüngeren Zwerg, zwischen den schweren Hammerschlägen, als er das Material erneut flach hämmerte. „Wenn sie Daz, den alten Händler begraben, werden viele kommen um ihm ihren Respekt zu erweisen, weil er reich war und ein erfolgreicher Händler. Wenn sie Bofur vom Tiefeisenkreuz begraben, werden seine Freunde sich versammeln und ihn weinen. Nicht weil er reich war, sondern weil er ihr Freund war und sie ihn vermissen. Wer wärst du lieber?“

„Du wirst immer grantig, wenn wir darauf kommen.“, sagte Gimli. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht mit seinen beiden großen Freunden streiten wollte, aber sie in diesem Punkt überhaupt nicht verstand. „Reich sein ist doch nichts schlechtes, oder?“

„Nein, ist es nicht.“ Kíli gab ein wenig nach um seinen jüngeren Freund nicht verletzen. „Aber es gibt auch andere Segnungen. Ich will lieber frei sein und ein Wanderer, als das ich reich in Münzen bin und in einem dieser Käfige lebe, die man Dörfer nennt.“ Er hatte den Prozess zum dritten Mal abgeschlossen und nickte Boromir zu. „Danke, ich kann allein weitermachen.“ Er nahm das eine Ende des Werkstücks mit einer kleineren Zange, als er begann den glühenden Stahl in Form zu hämmern. 

Gegen die Steinsäule, die das Dach der Werkstatt hielt, gelehnt, betrachtete Boromir Kíli, dessen junges Gesicht vom Licht des Feuers erleuchtet wurde, seine Augen leuchteten hell, als er begann die Klinge auf dem Amboss in ihre Form zu bringen. Gier hatte nie zu Kílis Charakter gehört, weder jetzt noch später, Reichtümer und Schätze waren ihm egal. Warum hatte der Fluch des Goldes gerade ihn treffen müssen? Boromir hoffte, dass es möglich war Kíli vor dem Fluch zu schützen, dass Durins Fluch gebrochen werden konnte, dennoch war die Erinnerung schmerzhaft.

“Boromir?” Kíli hatte die Klinge wieder ins Feuer befördert und den Hammer auf dem Amboss abgesetzt. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja , warum fragst du?“ Boromir konnte Sorge in Kíli Augen lesen und fühle ihr Echo in seinem Geist.

„Du warst auf einmal schwermütig, als ob etwas hier, dich an etwas sehr dunkles erinnert hätte.“, antwortete der Zwerg und kam zu ihm hinüber. „Wenn es dieser Ort ist, du musst nicht den ganzen Tag hierbleiben. Nicht jeder fühlt sich in einer Schmiede wohl.“

„Es war nichts weiter, nur Erinnerungen.“, erwiderte Boromir und konzentrierte sich auf Kíli hier, auf ihre Freundschaft, auf ruhige Echos. Das Band war nie so intensiv gewesen, nie so stark, vielleicht brauchte es nur Zeit um sich zu setzen. „Ich bin gerne in der Schmiede.“

Ranwen erschien im Mittag und er war alles was Dís gesagt hatte, betrunken, faul und ungehorsam. Es bedurfte einer Kopfnuss und eines Trittes von Boromir um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er am Schmiedefeuer nichts zu suchen hatte, und konstanter Aufsicht um ihn am Arbeiten zu halten. Er klagte und beschwerte sich während er den Schrott – alte Orkpanzer, zerbrochene Orkwaffen und anderen Eisenschrott ablud. Als Boromir ihn auch noch dazu verdammte, seine Ladung ordentlich in das Schrottlager zu schaffen, war das Klagens kein Ende, und es dauerte zwei Stunden, bevor er auf seinem schwankenden Wagen wieder über die Brücke rasselte. 

Am späten Nachmittag war Fíli mit einer Reihe von Axtblättern fertig und Kílis Werk nahm immer mehr die Form eines Langschwertes an, als sie von einem anderen Zwerg der hereinkam unterbrochen wurden. Er hatte die gleichen roten Haare wie Gimli und seine Kleidung ließ wenig Zweifel, dass es sich um einen wohlhabenden Zwerg handelte. Glóin begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einem Schlag auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm bei der Arbeit zu bleiben, als er einen anerkennenden Blick auf Fílis Arbeit warf. „Deine Mutter ist noch immer bei Grís.“, sagte er ernst. „Ich schulde ihr großen Dank, dass sie sich so bemüht. Es gibt nur wenige die wirklich verstehen, was Grís durchmacht.“ Er sah sich um. „Ich hörte ihr hattet im Winter einige Abenteuer im Norden.“ 

„Keine, die die Wiederholungen wert sind.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Das übliche: räuberische Orks, vernagelte Dörfler und dein einen oder anderen Troll dazwischen.“ Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, er mochte den älteren Zwerg, doch ihre Geschichte war nichts was sich herumsprechen sollte, bis ihr Onkel davon gehört hatte. 

„Junge, das Schwert sieht gut aus.“ Glóin war herangetreten und betrachtete die Arbeit mit den Augen eines Kenners. „Schwarzer Stahl, Graustahl und eine Lage Mondstahl, das wird eine mächtige Klinge werden. Wo ist nur dieser Zwergling geblieben, der das veredeln gehasst hat?“

„Er wurde nur erwachsen.“, erwiderte Kíli. „und hat so lange in der Schmiede seines Onkels gearbeitet, bis ihn das Feuer fand und begann die Flamme und den Amboss zu lieben.“ Er stieß die Klinge ins Wasserfass um sie abzukühlen, das Licht des Feuers fiel auf seinen rechten Arm. 

„Was ist das, Junge?“ Glóin trat näher und fasste nach Kílis Handgelenk, um das Mal sehen zu können. 

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung befreite Kíli sich aus dem Griff. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, Glóin.“, sagte er schärfer.

Die schlauen Augen des älteren Zwerges gingen zu Boromir, und es war leicht zu sehen, dass er seine Schlussfolgerungen schnell gezogen hatte. „Verzeih mir, Kíli.“, sagte er höflich. „Ich wollte nicht ungehörig sein. Das ist ein Zeichen. Óin war sich sicher, dass eines bald folgen würde. Aber es so nahe zu sehen… natürlich würde es jemand aus deiner edlen Familie sein.“ 

Kíli sah ihn verwirrt an und legte das Werkzeug weg. Sein Blick blieb auf Glóin gerichtet. „Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte er, nicht ungeduldig, aber deutlich eine Antwort einfordernd. 

„Junge… Kíli.“ Glóin bemühte sich hörbar nicht in alte Gewohnheiten zu verfallen und nicht mit Kíli zu sprechen, als wäre er noch ein Zwergling. „Das erklärt besser mein Bruder, Óin, er kennt die Zeichen, wie kaum jemand sonst. Er kann erklären was in meinen Worten nur verdreht herauskäme. Würdest du heute Abend mit deinem Bruder und deinem…“, er sah zu Boromir und entschied sich für einen Terminus. „Kampfgefährten, nach Wyldfire Hall kommen, und hören was mein Bruder zu sagen hat? Ich kann gerne auch Balin dazu bitten, wenn du das wünschst.“ 

Die ganze Rede machte Kíli unruhig. Glóin war von jeher ein Freund der Familie, ein entfernter Verwandter und in der Regel behandelte er Kíli wie einen Jungen, einen entfernten Neffen, freundlich doch ohne ihn wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Auch nachdem Kíli die Prüfungen bestanden und formell ein Erwachsener geworden war, hatte daran wenig geändert. Dass Glóin ihn plötzlich wie einen jungen Krieger behandelte war ein Novum, und das er ihn mit einem Hauch von Respekt für seinen Geburtsrang behandelte, zeigte sich in dem Angebot, Balin einzuladen. Auf eine solche Idee wäre er früher nicht gekommen. Es gefiel Kíli nicht wirklich, denn er konnte Glóins Sinneswandel nicht erklären. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Balin an unserer Diskussion beteiligt wäre, Glóin.“, erwiderte er. Balin war weise und unbedingt zuverlässig, Kíli wusste, dass er auf seinen Rat immer vertrauen konnte. 

„Dann werde ich alles vorbereiten.“, erwiderte Glóin und eilte davon mit der Miene eines Mannes, der viel zu tun hatte. 

***

Wyldfire Hall lag in den oberen Bereichen der gebrochenen Stadt, wo sich die Händler, Kaufleute und Schreiber niedergelassen hatten, zusammen mit einigen Kristallschleifern und anderen Gewerken, die weder Rauch noch Gestank produzierten, und nicht zu sehr lärmten. Die Schreiber hatten ihren eigenen Winkel, in einer Ecke am Ende der Straße. Kíli ging die Straße langsam hinauf, froh seinen Bruder und Boromir bei sich zu haben. Er war noch immer unsicher was Óin zu sagen haben mochte. Der junge Zwerg hatte sich nach der Arbeit geschrubbt, saubere Sachen angezogen, nur dem Vorschlag seines Bruders die Haare flechten, hatte er sich widersetzt. Er würde mit den Zöpfen warten bis er damit etwas zu sagen hatte, dass über einen unbedeutenden Status hinaus ging. 

Glóin begrüßte sie am Eingang seiner Halle. „Kíli, Fíli, ich froh, dass ihr gekommen seid.“ Er hatte ein kurzes Nicken für Boromir übrig, als er entschieden hatte ihn als Krieger oder vertraute Wache zu betrachten. „Ich bedauere das Grís nicht in der Lage ist euch zu begrüßen.“, fügte er an. Es wäre die Aufgabe der Herrin der Halle gewesen, Gäste willkommen zu heißen. 

Kíli verbeugte sich leicht, als Antwort auf die Begrüßung. „Wir haben von dem Unglück gehört, dass die Herrin dieser Halle befallen hat, Glóin. Würdest du ihr dies mit unseren besten Wünschen überbringen, wenn die Zeit es erlaubt?“, fragte er und gab Glóin einen kleinen Gegenstand. 

Glóin war überrascht, als er darin einen Lichtkristall erkannte. Es war das traditionelle Geschenk für jemanden, der einen schweren Verlust erlitten hatte. Besonders der Herrin eines Hauses wurde in solchen Zeiten jede Höflichkeit entgegengebracht. Da die Kristalle immer von des Gebers eigener Hand geschnitten waren, galten sie als etwas sehr besonderes. Als ein unterirdisches Volk liebten Zwerge Lichter in jeder Form und es war eine überraschend erwachsene Geste von Kíli. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte er vermutlich Honigkuchen oder ähnliches mitgebracht, wie ein Junge. Aber daraus war er herausgewachsen und hatten den warm leuchtenden Kristall in die Form einer Winterlilie geschnitten. 

„Sie wird sich darüber freuen.“, erwiderte Glóin und trat zur Seite um die drei hereinzulassen. Er führte sie in seine gemütliche Halle, einem großen Raum mit Kamin, vor dem tiefe Steinsessel standen. Vor dem Feuer saßen schon Óin und Balin, sie waren darin vertieft, die Handelsbeziehungen mit den Elben in Lindon zu erörtern. Glóin hielt sich ein wenig zurück, um den Brüdern die Möglichkeit zu geben Balin zu begrüßen. 

Der alte Zwerg begrüßte beide herzlich, er hatte Thorins Familie immer nahe gestanden und die beiden Jungen in Stormwyrd Hall aufwachsen sehen. Er galt ihnen wie ein weiterer Onkel. Kíli bedankte sich herzlich, dass Balin sich die Mühe gemacht hatte hierher zu kommen, aber der alte Zwerg wehrte ab. „Nicht der Rede wert, Junge. Auch ich möchte wissen, was in Óins Hörrohr gekrochen und dort gestorben ist.“ 

Glóin hustete um ein Lachen über den Scherz auf Kosten seines Bruders zu kaschieren. Zum Glück wurde er von Gimli unterbrochen, der herein geeilt kam seine Freunde begrüßen. Eine strenge Miene ziehend wartete sein Vater bis die Begrüßung vorbei und räusperte sich dann. „Gimli, geh und sieh nach deiner Mutter. Wir haben über Erwachsenenangelegenheiten zu reden.“

Der junge Rotschopf sah fassungslos an. „Aber Vater, Fíli und Kíli sind hier!“, protestierte er verärgert.

„Und die beiden sind erwachsen, mein Junge. Ab mit dir. Geh.“ Der junge Zwerg trabte mit einer Miene, die diese tiefe Ungerechtigkeit anklagte aus dem Raum. 

Als die Tür sich hinter Gimli schloss, wandte sich Balin an Glóin. „Was soll das alles, Glóin? Du hast Thorins Neffen nie an ernsten Angelegenheiten beteiligt. Und du hast besser gute Gründe.“

Der ältere Rotschopf bedeutete ihnen allen sich zu setzen. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht ganz unschuldig darin bin, ignoriert zu haben, dass Kíli seine Waffenprüfungen schon vor ein paar Jahren absolviert hat.“, sagte er zur Überraschung aller. „Auch war mein Gemurmel darüber, dass dein Bruder Balin, ihn sekundiert hat, als er gegen den Wargreiter ging, war nicht ganz richtig. Für andere wird das ja schließlich auch gemacht.“

Nun hatte er sich Balins ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zugezogen. „Muss ich dich zum hundertsten Mal daran erinnern, dass es kein einzelner Wargreiter war, sondern ein Rudeln? Oder das es mir bis heute schleierhaft ist, wie dieser ‚Wargreiter‘ erst ausgespäht werden konnte, und sich dann als Kíli gegen ihn ging, als ein Dutzend von ihnen erwies?“

„Du hast ja Recht, Balin.“, beschwichtigte Glóin. „Dein Bruder hat damals das einzig vernünftige getan. Und wenn ich ein wenig deswegen gegrummelt habe… schreibe es der Sturheit eines alten Zwergs zu, der nicht immer gleich sieht, dass die Jugend erwachsen wird.“ Glóin hob die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es ein Wargrudel gewesen war, und eines gegen das man keinen jungen Krieger schickte. Aber Dwalin machte sich nie die Mühe irgendjemanden zu sekundieren, noch nicht einmal seine Verwandten. Dass er es für Thorins jüngsten Neffen getan hatte, wurmte Glóin nicht wenig. Doch dies war alles vergangen und unwichtig. 

„Du fängst besser an dich zu erklären, Glóin.“, sagte Balin und musterte ihn scharf. „Fang damit an, warum du die beiden hierher geholt hast.“

Glóins Blick ging zu Kíli und seinem Bruder, die sich in den steinernen Sesseln gesetzt hatten, der Krieger hielt sich im Hintergrund, stand mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und behielt die Tür wachsam im Auge. „ Kíli, darf ich dich bitten das Mal Óin zu zeigen?“, fragte er höflich. 

Zögernd sah Kíli zu seinem Bruder, er war noch scheu das Mal offen zu zeigen. Fíli legte ihm ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter und beide sahen zu Boromir, den das Mal ebenso betraf wie sie. Der Krieger antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken, das nur sie sehen konnten, und das Einverständnis ebenso wie Ermutigung beinhaltete. Kíli schob den Ärmel seiner grünen Tunika zurück und enthüllte den Drachen, der sich um seinen Schwertarm wand. „Mahals Gnade!“, entfuhr es Óin als er den glühenden Drachen auf dem Arm des jungen Krieges sah. „Lass es mich bitte näher betrachten.“ 

Kíli lehnte sich nach vorn, so dass der alte Heiler seinen Arm in Ruhe untersuchen konnte. Vorsichtig fuhren die Finger des alten Zwergs über den Arm, er konnte schnell sagen, dass es weder ein Brandmal noch eine Tätowierung war und sprang beinahe aus seinem Stuhl, als er fühlte wie das Mal sich unter der Haut bewegte. „Ich… ich kann es kaum glauben.“, versuchte Óin erschüttert die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Als ich die Zeichen sah, hatte ich sicher gehofft… aber das es noch zu meiner Lebenszeit geschieht…“

„Ich hatte vermutet dass ein Eidesmal ist.“, sagte Kíli freundlich, ihm war es ein bisschen peinlich, dass der würdige alte Zwerg so viel Wesens um ihn machte. „es erschien nachdem Boromir mich vor einem Ork gerettet hat.“ 

„Ein Eidesmal!“ Óin schnaubte. „Es mag dies auch sein, aber es ist mehr, viel mehr. Kíli… junger Prinz… dieses Siegel, es ist das Mal von Frérin Drachenbann, das Drachenbann-Siegel. Die Raben kehren zum Einsamen Berg zurück und du wurdest mit dem Drachenbann-Siegel bezeichnet. Du bist derjenige, der die Bestie bezwingen wird.“ 

Mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, hatte Boromir das Gespräch schweigend beobachtet. Als Óin sein Orakel verkündete, hatte er Mühe nicht nach Luft zu schnappen. Wie konnten sie so etwas in das Mal hineinlesen? Es war von der fliehenden Magie des Drachenzahns in Kílis Schwert geschaffen worden, bevor der Drachenzahn im Feuer des Zaubers verging. Ein Zahn eben des Drachen, über den sie hier redeten. „Wie könnt ihr da sicher sein?“, die Worte waren heraus, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte. 

Glóin sah ihn etwas ungeduldig an. „Ich glaube nicht das du davon etwas verstehst.“, begann er, aber Kíli stoppte alle weiteren Worte, in dem er Boromir mit einer Geste bat, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. 

„Ich schätze Boromirs Rat, Glóin.“, sagte Kíli fest, als der Krieger sich zu seiner linken setzte. Er sah Boromir kurz an. „Könntest du…?“, sein Blick ging zu Boromirs Armschiene, und es brauchte nur einen Blick um die vollständige Frage zu stellen. 

Boromir nahm die Armschiene ab und streckte seinen Arm neben dem von Kíli aus, die beiden Drachen waren einander zugewandt und in der großen Nähe begannen sie sich langsam zu regen, als würden sie zueinander hingezogen. 

Óin ließ beinahe sein Hörrohr fallen. „Ihr beide seid wirklich durch das Siegel gebunden… genau wie die Legenden es berichten.“, sagte er langsam und begriff warum der Menschenkrieger mit zugegen war. Er hätte erwartet, dass wenn jemand ein solches Band mit Kíli entwickelte, es Fíli sein würde. Doch, wie schon zuvor in der Geschichte, fiel diese Rolle einem Fremden zu. 

„Seid ihr euch denn wirklich sicher? Es könnte auch etwas ganz anderes bedeuten.“, fragte Kíli vorsichtig, er war mehr als nur ein wenig überwältigt von dem was sie gesagt hatten. 

„Nein, mein Junge.“ Balin seufzte tief, ein trauriger und unglücklicher Ausdruck stand in seine alten Züge geschrieben. „Das ist genau das Zeichen von Frérin Drachenbann. Es lebt in dir nicht wahr? Auch wir, die wir es nur von außen sehen können, fühlen sein Feuer und wie es sich bewegt. Was es für dich bedeutet, kann ich nicht einmal erahnen. Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass das alles ein Irrtum ist, aber das… das ist wirklich.“ 

Kíli schüttelt seinen Ärmel über das Mal, er mochte es nicht wenn andere es anstarrten. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Sie konnten ihn doch nicht plötzlich für eine Art Helden halten? Einen Drachentöter? Sie kannten ihn. Plötzlich fühlte er Fílis Hand beruhigend auf seiner Schulter. „Wir sind bei dir, Kíli. Boromir und ich. Den ganzen Weg.“, sagte er blonde Zwerg leise. „Du musst das nicht allein schaffen.“ 

Kíli war noch nie so dankbar für die Gegenwart seines großen Bruders gewesen, dafür dass Fíli immer für ihn da war. „Dennoch… Erebor ist auf der anderen Seite der Welt, und niemand ist für wie lange in dem Berg gewesen? Ein Jahrhundert lang?“ 

„Einhundertundzwei Jahre.“, antwortete Balin ernst. 

„Dein Onkel hat davon gesprochen, diejenigen zu rufen, die noch willens sind zu kämpfen und den Erebor zurückzugewinnen.“, sagte Glóin nachdenklich. „Es gibt noch einige, die bereit wären es zu wagen, und mehr können gefunden werden…“

„Und ich hatte euch verboten, meinen Neffen davon zu erzählen.“, schreckte eine Stimme in der Tür des Zimmers sie auf, wo Gimli eben einen weiteren Gast hereingeführt hatte. Der Zwerg, der in der Tür stand warf Glóin einen so zornigen Blick zu, dass dieser einen Schritt rückwärtsging. „Ich habe dir gesagt, meine Neffen aus der Sache herauszuhalten, sie sind zu jung um ein solches Risiko auch nur zu erwägen.“ 

„Und ich war derselben Meinung.“ Glóin war nicht so leicht zum Schweigen zu bringen, auch wenn er einen gesunden Respekt vor Thorins Zorn hatte. „Bis ich das Siegel gesehen habe, habe ich auch so gedacht. Das Mal… es ändert alles. Wie lange haben wir auf ein Zeichen, auf Hoffnung gewartet? Wagen wir es jetzt noch zu zögern?“

Mittlerweile waren alle aufgestanden und hatten sich dem Zwerg in der Tür zugewandt. Seine Präsenz beherrschte den Raum mühelos. „Was für ein Zeichen?“, fragte er streng, die Wut in seiner Stimme machte einem tieferen Zorn Raum. „Und was gibt euch das Recht, gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Willen zu gehen?“

Balin schob sich zwischen Glóin und Óin vor und ging auf Thorin zu. „Sie hätten zuerst zu dir kommen sollen, Thorin, zugegeben.“, sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Aber ganz Unrecht haben sie auch nicht.“

Die Worte des alten Zwergs hatten eine sichtbare Wirkungen auf den Zwergenanführer, auch wenn seine Laune immer noch düster war, nahm er seinen Ärger deutlich zurück als er mit Balin sprach. „Balin? Was soll dieses Gerede von einem Zeichen? Du hast nie an so was geglaubt.“

Der graubärtige Krieger sah ein wenig gescholten aus. „Alter macht aus uns ebenso leicht Narren wie weise Männer, so scheint es.“, gestand er. „Und im Laufe der Jahre haben ich vergessen, dass ich meinen Weg mit Durins Blut ging.“ Es war keine Entschuldigung sondern ein ehrliches Eingeständnis. Sein Blick ging zu Kíli, der zu ihm herüber kann. „Kann ich dich bitten, das Mal Thorin zu zeigen?“

Erneut schob Kíli den Ärmel zurück so dass das feurige Mal auf seiner Haut sichtbar wurde. Thorins Prüfung des Mals war wesentlich flotter, als die der anderen. „Es war klug, dass du das verborgen hast, Kíli.“, sagte er zu dem jungen Zwerg. „Es ist nichts was man leichtfertig herumzeigt.“ Sein Blick ging zu Glóin und Óin, auch wenn seine Wut jetzt Balin deutlich ausnahm. „Es ist nicht an euch zu entscheiden, was damit geschieht.“ Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Halle, die er erst vor wenigen Minuten betreten hatte. 

„Ich gehe ihm besser nach.“, sagte Kíli zu Balin. „Es wäre besser gewesen, er hätte es als erster erfahren.“ Und er folgte Thorin aus dem Haus. 

***

Bis Glóin den Namen des Neuankömmlings genannt hatte, hatte Boromir nicht gewusst wer es war, aber er hatte es erraten können. In seinem alten Leben hatte er oft gehört wie alte Zwerge schworen, dass Kíli seinem Onkel sehr ähnlich war und Boromir musste ihnen Recht geben. Der ältere Kíli war seinem königlichen Onkel wirklich sehr ähnlich gewesen. Nur dass Kíli immer erreichbar gewesen war, zugänglich, selbst in Momenten wenn sein Zorn geweckt war. Thorin hatte eine unnahbare Haltung, eine Aura von Stärke und Majestät, die alle anderen auf Distanz hielt. Und er hatte das Temperament der Familie.

„Boromir?“, Fíli war zu ihm herübergekommen. „Wir gehen besser auch. Ich möchte mit dir reden.“ Gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie sich von Glóin und kehrten in die dunklen Straßen der Stadt zurück. 

„Wie schlimm ist Glóin in Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Boromir als sie die lange Straße hinab gingen. „Der Zorn deines Onkels ist mehr als beeindruckend.“ 

Der junge Zwerg lachte leise. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Glóin ist ein halber Feuerbart, darum können die beiden sich so formidabel streiten. Onkel mag zürnen und nicht an scharfen Worten sparen, aber er ist nie wirklich ungerecht. Es war einfach der schlechteste Weg für ihn davon zu erfahren Er hat uns immer beschützt, und er hasst es uns in Gefahr zu sehen.“ Eine große Wärme schlich sich in Fílis Stimme als er von seinem Onkel sprach. Zusammen gingen sie zurück nach Stormwyrd Hall, doch anstelle hinein, führte Fíli Boromir außen an den Gebäude entlang, bis zu einer Felszunge, die über den Abgrund hinaus ragte. Dort setzte er sich nieder, und. „Das hier ist ein guter Ort zum Reden.“

Boromir ließ sich auf den Steinen nieder, er schenkte dem tiefen Abgrund neben sich wenig Beachtung und studierte den Zwerg, der ihm gegenüber saß. Fíli war ein bodenständiger, ehrlicher Mann, und wenn er etwas nicht direkt sagen konnte, sagte er meist gar nichts. Das hier war ungewöhnlich für ihn. „Du machst dir Sorgen um Kíli.“

„Offensichtlich.“ Fíli sah ihn an. „Kíli war immer etwas Besonderes, er ist ein Kind des Donners, und das allein ist genug um ein außergewöhnliches Leben einzuläuten. Aber dieses Mal… das ist der Funke des Schicksals, der leicht zu dem Brand werden kann, der ihn verschlingt. Andere werden erwarten, dass er praktisch über Nacht zum nächsten Frérin Drachenbann wird.“ Und die meisten dieser Helden waren tragisch geendet, wenn die alten Geschichten stimmten. „Er wird Freunde brauchen, Kämpfer auf die er sich verlassen kann, die mit ihm stehen, selbst wenn… selbst wenn es so dunkel und gefährlich wird, dass sie am liebsten um ihr Leben laufen würden. Ich weiß das dir an meinem Bruder etwas liegt, ich müsste blind sein es nicht zu sehen, und du bist ein guter Freund, Boromir, ich hätte dich gern auf meiner Seite, in dieser Sache.“ 

Erstaunt Boromir sah den jungen Zwergenkrieger an. Wie viel Kraft braucht es um so hinter dem Schicksal seines kleinen Bruders zurückzutreten? Wie viele Brüder wären eifersüchtig, oder würden was passiert war kleinreden? Nichts davon war in Fíli, er würde seinen Bruder bis zum Ende verteidigen und beschützen. Ein harter Klumpen stieg in Boromirs Kehle auf, als er daran dachte, was er von Fílis Tod wusste. Musste ich sein… ich bin der Älteste. Boromir war vielleicht der einzige mit dem Kíli jemals über die Ereignisse der Schlacht gesprochen hatte, außer Dwalin vielleicht. Und er konnte noch immer Bolg hören, wie er Kíli mit dem Tod seines Bruders verspottete. Hier und jetzt konnte er sehen, wie es dazukommen würde. Fíli würde seinen Bruder beschützen, immer in seinem Rücken, nie wirklich bemerkt, aber immer da, bereit zu kämpfen und am Ende würde er für ihn sterben. Nein, vielleicht nicht dieses Mal. Arwen hatte ihn gewarnt, sich nicht mit dem Schicksal der Welt zu befassen, doch er konnte versuchen ein weiteres Leben zu retten. 

„Boromir?“ Fíli hatte sich neben ihn gehockt. "Du bist so blass, du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Nein, du hast mich nur an meinen Bruder erinnert.“, sagte Boromir leise. „Auch er wurde gerufen. Er hatte diesen Traum, wir beide teilten ihn und er wollte ihm folgen. Aber ich beschloss, dass ich gehen würde, weil ich der Ältere, der Stärkere war. Es ging beinahe schief und ich hatte viel Glück, dass ich am Ende gerettet wurde. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es seine Bestimmung gewesen wäre.“

„Ganz sicher nicht. Es ist schwer daneben zu stehen und zuzuschauen wie der eigene Bruder in die Gefahr geht, zu wissen das man nichts zu tun kann. Es zerreißt mich, Boromir, ich würde mich sofort Smaug stellen, wenn ich damit Kíli das ersparen könnte Kein Drachentöter hat seine Heldentat jemals ohne Schäden überstanden, manche waren ihr Leben lang verflucht, wenn sie überhaupt überlebt haben. Selbst Frérin Drachenbann fand ein tragisches Ende. Kein Drachentöter kam jemals heil zurück.“

Die Augen der beiden Krieger trafen sich. „Dann lass uns sicherstellen, dass Kíli der erste ist, der das schafft.“, sagte Boromir und ein Handschlag besiegelte ihr Bündnis. 

***

Die Straße hinunter hastend sah sich Kíli nach seinem Onkel um. Wohin mochte Thorin gegangen sein? Er kannte diese Stadt wie kaum jemand sonst. Doch wohin würde er sich gewandt haben? „Kíli, Mahal sei Dank, dass ich dich finde.“ Unterbrach ihn eine vertraute Stimme seine Gedanken. Dís stand hinter ihm, auch sie war gerade von Wyldfire Hall her gekommen. „Komm mit mir.“ Ihre Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch, als sie in Richtung Stormwyr Hall losging, und erwartete, dass er ihr folgte. 

Dís wählte für das Gespräch den kleinen Raum der neben der Schmiede lag, die kleine Werkstatt war ihre Zuflucht, ihr privates Refugium, das auch die wenigen Erinnerungsstücke an ihren Mann enthielt. In dieser Nacht, das fühlte sie, würde sie seine Stärke, seine Gegenwart mehr brauchen als je zuvor. Selbst wenn alles was von ihm übrig war, eine kleine Steinfigur und ein zerschmettertes Schwert war. Das andere Schwert, das nicht zerbrochen war in Azanulbizar, trug heute Fíli. Wie immer wenn sie an Dari dachte, gingen Dis Hände zu dein beiden Steinperlen in ihrem Haar. Dari hatte sie für sie gefertigt. Die Tür schloss sich schwer und Dís wünschte umso mehr, dass sie nicht allein wäre. Sie wandte sich zu Kíli um. „Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, das wir unter anderen Umständen, dieses Gespräch nicht haben würden.“, sagte sie fest, erlaubte ihrer Stimme kein Zittern. „Ich tue das nur sehr ungern, doch mit allem was geschieht, kann ich es nicht länger aufschieben.“ 

„Warum geht es, Mutter?“, fragte Kíli. „Dieses Mal, hängt es mit einer alten Verpflichtung der Familie zusammen? Eine Lebensschuld?“

Er war ganz und gar wie die Familie in dieser Hinsicht, das Problem sehen und bei den Hörnern packen, ohne erst einmal zu schauen, wie groß das Problem tatsächlich war. „Nein.“, erwiderte sie. Es hat nichts mit dem Mal zu tun, auch wenn das Mal der Grund ist, warum ich mein Schweigen breche. Bis jetzt warst du zufrieden den zweiten Platz in der Hierarchie der Familie und in der Achtung deines Onkels einzunehmen, und ich habe mich an die Wünsche meines Bruders gehalten und es dabei belassen.“ 

„Es ist nur richtig so. Fíli ist der ältere Bruder, natürlich ist er…“

Dís hob die Hand und unterbrach Kílis Worte. „Das glaubst du, weil man es dir dein ganzes Leben lang erzählt hat, Fíli wurde dasselbe erzählt, er glaubt er erinnert sich an die Ereignisse, aber das stimmt nicht. Er war in der Nähe, aber er hat nicht gesehen was wirklich geschah.“ Die Zwergenprinzessin rieb ihre Hände gegen die Oberarme, auf einmal war ihr kalt, als könne sie immer noch den prasselnden Regen und den Sturm fühlen. „Meine Tochter ist jener Nacht gestorben, Kíli. Ich hatte ein Mädchen geboren, dass keine Stunde nach seiner Geburt von einem verirrten Pfeil der Dunländer getötet wurde.“ Sie fröstelte, in ihrem Herzen konnte sie noch immer das Krachen des Donners hören, die Kampfschreie der Dunländer, die über den Sturm hinweg erklangen. Dari und Dwalin die wie die wilden Berglöwen gekämpft hatten, hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl gegen die dunländischen Räuber. „Ich war nicht die einzige Frau deren Kind zur Unzeit kam. Idas Geburt hatte ebenfalls bevorgestanden, wir hatten noch gescherzt, dass unsere Kinder am selben Tag geboren werden würden. Vettern die wie Zwillinge geboren werden würden.“ 

„Vettern ... ich ... ich bin nicht dein Kind?" Kílis Stimme war ganz leise geworden und seinen Augen weiteten sich geschockt. 

Dís Herz krampfte sich zusammen, in den dunklen Augen konnte sie Idas Augen wiedersehen, wie damals vor 74 Jahren, als die Zwergin ihre Schmerzen in eine kalte, gefühllose Nacht hinausschrie. „Nein. Deine Mutter war Ida. Sie kam aus einem Adelshaus der nördlichen Zwerge.“ Eine gute Umschreibung für die dunklen Zwerge des hohen Nordens. „Und ein Vater… Kíli, Ida hatte bei Thorin gelegen.“ 

Kíli atmete hörbar ein, mit ungläubiger Miene trat er von ihr zurück, brachte Abstand zwischen sie, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß. „Du lügst.“, flüsterte er, seine Augen gingen zu Boden und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Es darf nicht wahr sein.“

„Ich würde über so etwas niemals lügen.“, sagte Díst streng, er musste sich der Wahrheit stellen und sie erwartete Haltung von ihm. „Thorin hatte vor Ida zu heiraten, sobald wir aus diesem elenden Land heraus waren.“ Wieder hörte Dís das Donnerkrachen und Idas Schrei als der Pfeil ihre Brust traf. „Ein Pfeil durchbohrte sie,“, ihre Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern. „Sie war so stark, mir ihrer letzten Kraft brachte sie dich in diese Welt.“ Die Schreie des Kindes, die erklangen als der Blitz den Wald in Brand setzte. Tränen brannten in Dís Augen wenn sie an die Zwergin dachte, die gegen sie gelehnt gestorben war. 

Sie riss sich zusammen, sie musste stark bleiben, eine Tochter aus Durins Haus brach nicht zusammen wie eine weinende Bäuerin. „Sie war tot im selben Moment da du geboren wurdest, meine kleine Tochter war tot, ebenso die alte Auda, die uns beigestanden hatte. Dwalin packte dich und mich auf Daris Pony und schickte uns in die Nacht hinaus, während er und Dari die Dunländer aufhielten. Als wir uns alle wiederfanden, mehr als eine Woche danach, hatte Dari Fíli gerettet und ich hatte mich um dich gekümmert.“ Dís seufzte. „Thorin war weit weg, bei unserem Vater, und während ich seine Absichten hinsichtlich Idas kannte, und wusste, dass sie unvorsichtig gewesen waren, konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein…“

„ Ist das eine Art von grausamer Scherz von dir?“, fragte Kíli sie scharf, Schmerz und Zorn loderten in seinen Augen. „Denn ich glaube kein Wort von dem Gefasel.“ 

„Nein!“, fuhr Dís ihn an. „Ich könnte darüber niemals scherzen! Du bist das Kind meiner Bruders, Kíli, Thorin hat es später bestätigt, doch er wünschte nicht, dass es bekannt würde. Dari war willens die Dinge so zu belassen wie sie waren, er verstand, dass es am sichersten wäre, wenn niemand erfährt, dass Thorin einen Sohn hat. Und sechs Jahre später…“ Dís Stimme brach beinahe als sie an das blutige Tal von Azanulbizar dachte. „Nachdem Dari gefallen war, wollte Thorin nicht mehr davon sprechen. Er liebte euch beide gleich und war damit zufrieden auch als seine zwei Neffen gelten zu lassen.“ 

Kíli schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wie konnte sie behaupten dass Fíli nicht sein Bruder war? Sie waren immer Brüder gewesen. Wenn sie nicht seine Mutter sein wollte, konnte sie das einfacher haben. Wie konnte sie versuchen Fíli so zu hintergehen?

„Kíli?“, fragte Dís und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Fass mich nicht an!“ Kíli befreite seine Hand rau. „Du bist eine Lügnerin und eine Neiderin. Du versuchst Fílis Geburtsrecht zu stehlen, nur weil ich von einem seltsamen Schicksal berührt wurde. Wie kannst du das machen? Du verrätst uns beide.“

Er war so ganz und gar wie ihre Familie, dachte Dís grimmig. Er hatte das Temperament, das Feuer und die Wut, die immer ihr Haus beherrscht hatten. So ganz anders als Fíli, der Daris Ruhe und seine Großzügigkeit hatte. „Es würde bedeuten dein Geburtsrecht zu stehlen.“, sagte sie hart. „Du bist Thorins Sohn und solltest sein Erbe sein. So sehr er Fíli dir vorziehen mag, das Schicksal hat andere Pläne mit dir. Und Dari hätte nie erlaubt, dass sein Haus dadurch entehrt wird, dass sie dem wahren Erben das Erbe stehlen.“ Dís sprach zornig und hielt sich nicht zurück, er würde lernen müssen, damit fertig zu werden. Durins Haus erlaubte sich keine Schwächen. Hart schlug die Tür zu als Kíli aus dem Raum stürmte und Dís allein zurückließ.

***

Thorin stand allein in der Stille von Stormwyrd Hall und versuchte seinen rastlosen Geist zu beruhigen. Es war wie Glóin und Óin auf Dinge zu springen ohne auch nur einmal nachzudenken. Nicht, dass er ihnen wirklich Vorwürfe machte. In den langen Jahren in denen er Stahl geschmiedet, Waffen und Rüstungen gefertigt hatte, hatte er sich danach gesehnt den Erebor zurückzuerobern. Er war ein Traum, ein Wunsch, kaum erreichbar und tausendmal war sein Geist über Pläne und Bündnisse gegangen, hatte nach Wegen gesucht, bis er sich fast verrückt gemacht hatte damit. Sein Volk hatte etwas Besseres verdient als das Leben in den Ruinen und die Wanderung auf den rauen Straßen Eriadors, immer auf der Suche nach zahlender Arbeit, verachtet von den Menschen und ihren Launen ausgeliefert. 

Als Thorin Gandalf dem Grauen im letzten Sommer begegnet war, hatte er einen Hoffnungsschimmer gefunden. Mit der Unterstützung des Zauberers könnten sich vielleicht die Geschicke zu ihren Gunsten wenden, auch wenn er von Plan des Zauberers nicht ganz überzeugt war. Er würde nur ungern das Leben seiner treuesten Kameraden in einem so vagen Unterfangen riskieren. Doch welche Wahl hatte er noch?

Und jetzt das. Wie lange hatte er gehofft? Davon geträumt, dass das Schicksal ihnen noch einmal einen Frérin Drachenbann oder einen Alberich mit dem Steinbogen senden möge, jemand der hoffen durfte einen Drachen zu bezwingen. Glück war meist jedoch noch knapper als Gold für Durins Volk. Mahal… hier war die Antwort auf seine Hoffnungen und Träume, genau das was er so oft vom Schicksal erbeten hatten. Und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diesen Wunsch nie gehabt zu haben. 

Warum ausgerechnet Kíli? Mit dieser Wendung der Ereignisse würde die ganze Fahrt weniger von Gandalf und seiner Hilfe abhängen. Thorin wollte sich nicht zu sehr auf den Zauberer stützen, oder ihm zu viel schulden. Er würde sich lieber auf sein eigenes Blut, sein eigenes Haus verlassen. Er sollte glücklich sein, doch er hasste sich dafür, dass er auch nur darüber nachdachte, was für ein gewaltiger Vorteil ihm unversehens in den Schoß gefallen war. Thorin war nicht blind was die Schicksale der großen Drachentöter anging. Kaum einer von ihnen war alt geworden, viele waren gebrochen und verflucht geendet. Sie zahlten einen schrecklichen Preis für die Rettung ihres Volkes. Alberich mit dem Steinbogen war wahnsinnig geworden, Frérin Drachenbann zu Tode gefoltert in Thangorodrim und Durin II… damit wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Das Schicksal verlangte für seine Gnade stets einen hohen Preis. „Verdammt, wenn du einen Preis in Blut willst, dann nimm mich.“, grollte Thorin als seine Faust hart auf die Wand traf. 

Das Schicksal erwartet nicht, dass du magst was es dir auferlegt, sondern, dass du es mit Stolz trägst. Thorin senkte den Kopf, die Worte gehörten zu einem Freund, der schon lange gefallen im kalten Grab des Spiegelsees ruhte. Ein Bruder, ein Kamerad, ein treuer Gefährte, der für ihn gestorben war. Dari war neben ihm gestorben, die Worte mochten nicht einmal an Thorin gerichtet gewesen sein, doch er hatte sie nie vergessen. 

Plötzlich flog die Tür hinter ihm auf und Kíli kam in langen Schritten hereingestürmt. Seine ganze Haltung sagte überdeutlich, dass er am liebsten jemanden in Stücke hacken würde. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er verärgert und wütend war. „Onkel, ich fürchte Mutter ist krank. Sie spricht wirres Zeug. Sie verleugnet das Geburtsrecht von Fíli und behauptet ich wäre nicht ihr Kind. Das müssen die Worte eines verwirrten Geistes sein, denn sie sind nicht wahr. Oder, Onkel?“

Was in aller Welt hatte Dís dazu bewogen ihr Schweigen zu brechen, fragte sich Thorin, und er wusste, dass er die Antwort kannte. Sie beide waren von einem strengen Großvater erzogen worden. Ihre Pflichten in Durins Haus waren ihnen von Kindheit an eingetrimmt worden, seit sie alt genug gewesen waren, seine Worte zu verstehen. Sie war nie glücklich mit seinen Entscheidungen gewesen und nun hatte sie gehandelt. „Was hat sie genau gesagt?“, fragte er, er wollte das genauer hören. Wie viel hatte Dís preisgegeben?

Kíli blieb mit im Schritt wie erstarrt stehen und seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen, verletzten Ausdruck an. „Also ist es war.“, flüsterte er, eine kalte lief über seinen Rücken, als er sah wie Thorin der Frage auswich. 

„Was ist wahr?“, fragte Thorin etwas ungeduldig. Warum hatte Dís diese unglückselige Zeit ausgesucht um alte Familiengeheimnisse auszugraben?

„Ida.“ Kíli sprach den Namen mit so vielen gemischten Gefühlen in seiner Stimme, auch wenn er versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. 

Der Name bestätigte alles was Thorin befürchtet hatte. Er wandte sich von Kíli ab um nicht länger die dunklen Augen sehen zu müssen. Augen, die ihn an die eine Person erinnerten, die er mehr als sein eigenes Leben geliebt hatte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihren Namen jemals von dir hören würde.“

Kíli starrte auf den Boden und ballte die Fäuste, als er versuchte seine wilden Gefühle im Griff zu behalten. “Sie war… ich bin…“ Er konnte das nicht sagen, egal wie er es versuchte, die Worte kamen ihm nicht über die Lippen. „Ihr habt gelogen.“ 

„Nein.“ Thoirn trat näher an den Jungen heran. „Wie kannst du das behaupten? Spielt es eine Rolle ob ich dein Vater oder dein Onkel war? Hat es etwas daran geändert, dass wir eine Familie sind?“

„Aber warum?“, fragte Kíli und seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Wenn es egal war, warum es dann vor mir verbergen? Warum daraus ein Geheimnis machen und es zur Unzeit offenbaren?“ Seine aufgewühlten Gefühle echoten in seinen Geist und in das Band, wo sie Boromir, der noch mit Fíli draußen saß, erreichten. 

Er hatte ein Recht auf diese Antwort, dachte Thorin, so schmerzhaft das sein mochte. „Ich würde keine Unehre über Idas Namen bringen.“, erklärte er. „Ich hätte sie heiraten sollen, als ich erfuhr, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Doch mein Vater war dagegen und befahl mich zum schwarzen Berg. Ich war nicht dort als du geboren wurdest, und als Ida starb. Als ich es erfuhr… konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass ihr Name mit der Schande ungebunden ein Kind gehabt zu haben, besudelt wurde. Die Ehre verlangte nicht weniger, es war alles was ich noch tun konnte. Und Dari… er war wie immer ein wahrer Freund und war willens dich zu akzeptieren.“

„Also war die Ehre einer Toten wichtiger als die Lebenden?“, fragte Kíli und ein Maß an Beherrschung fand sich in seine Stimme. „Und was war mit Vater? Mit Dari? Du hast immer gesagt, dass die Trauer um die Toten nicht vor der Sorge um die Lebenden kommen darf…“ 

Thorin verbiss sich scharfe Worte, er hatte Kíli genau zu dieser Haltung erzogen, über die Folgen durfte er nicht klagen. „Deine Mutter hat in dieser Nacht ihr Kind verloren, Kíli.“, sagte er ernst. „Mehr als eine Zwergin hat diesen Verlust nicht überstanden. Sie verlieren einen Teil von sich selbst wenn das geschieht. Du siehst wie schlecht es Grís geht. Als ich schließlich Dís, Dari und die anderen fand, war sie geheilt und hielt ein kleines schreiendes Wesen in ihren Armen. Ihr Überleben war wichtiger als eine interpretierbare Wahrheit und schlussendlich waren wir eine Familie.“ Thorin atmte tief durch, und erinnerte sich an das lange Gespräch mit Dari, in dem nächtlichen Lager. Wenn jemand verstanden hatte, dann Dari. 

Kíli blinzelte schnell, in dem mühsamen Versuch keine Tränen zuzulassen. „Warum dann etwas ändern?“, fragte er leise. „Wir können Mutter sagen, dass sie es vergisst und wir werden danach nie wieder davon sprechen. Nicht wahr? Werden wir das, Onkel?“

„Nein.“ Es war nicht Thorin der diese Antwort gab, sondern Fíli, der in der Tür stand. Der blonde Krieger war blass und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig, doch sein Gesicht war ruhig als er in den Raum kam und auf seinen unglücklichen Bruder zuging. Fíli zog Kíli wortlos in eine Umarmung in hielt ihn fest. Dann packte er seine Schultern und brachte Kíli dazu ihn anzusehen. „Wir können nicht länger lügen, Kíli.“, sagte er fest. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass diese Lüge nur einen Moment länger existiert als notwendig. Du bist mein Vetter, und der Prinz von Durins Volk, etwas anderes zu behaupten, wäre die schlimmste Art von Verrat.“

„Nein ... nein, NEIN!“ Kíli wiederum packte Fíli Schultern und zog ihn nah heran, so ihre Stirn einander berührten. "Nein. Du bist mein Bruder und das wirst du immer sein. Nichts wird das jemals ändern, nicht in dieser Welt oder der nächsten. Mahal möge mich zerschmettern wenn ich lüge.“, schwor er und seine Stimme war rau, doch die Worte waren fest.

Thorin sah wie die Brüder sich umarmten und er war sehr stolz auf Fíli. Der ältere Bruder war immer der vernünftige gewesen, der Beschützer, treu und verlässlich. Er ähnelte Dari im Aussehen und in der Seele so sehr, dass manchmal Thorins Herz zerriss es zu sehen. Daris Freundschaft war ein Geschenk in den dunkelsten Jahren von Thorins Leben gewesen und Fíli aufwachsen zu sehen, war als würde sich Daris Jugend vor seinen Augen entfalten. Er war so stolz, dass Fíli das alles in einem Schlag akzeptierte und nicht die leiseste Eifersucht an den Tag legte, gleich Frérin, der immer Thorin unterstützt hatte. Umso mehr wünschte Thorin, dass das hier nicht geschehen wäre und das Fíli sein Erbe bleiben könnte. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Wenigstens war Kíli vernünftig genug, sich den Bruder nicht nehmen zu lassen. 

Mit schwerem Herzen ging der Zwergenkönig auf seinen Sohn und seinen Neffen zu, und legte einen Arm um jeden von ihnen. Alles was noch schwer auf seine Seele wog, schob er beiseite. Sanft brachte er beide Jungen dazu ihn anzusehen. „Ich werde offiziell bekanntgeben, dass Kíli mein Sohn ist, bevor wir aufbrechen.“, sagte er zu ihnen. „Und ich werde auch bekanntgeben, dass ich Fíli als meinen zweiten Sohn annehme.“ Dís würde darüber nicht glücklich sein, doch Thorin wusste, dass wenn Dari noch hier wäre, er verstehen würde. 

Boromir war draußen, im Gang zurückgeblieben und behielt den Eingang der Halle im Auge, die drei brauchten jetzt keine störenden Besucher. Er hatte genug von dem was geschah, gefühlt, Kílis stürmische Gefühle waren zu ihm herüber geschwappt und er hatte genug gehört, als er mit Fíli hierher eilte. Die Enthüllung schockierte den Krieger und wieder dachte er an den kalten Herbsttag in Eriador und an Bolg. Kíli unda Thorin hatte Bolg ihn genannt. Welches Geheimnis war diesem Monster bekannt gewesen? Hatte Dáin Thorins einzigen Sohn um den Thron betrogen? Eine weitere Welle von Gefühlen brandete auf, und er schloss die Augen, ließ sie gehen, er wusste das Kíli Zeit brauchen würde, sich damit abzufinden. Innerlich schwor sich Boromir, dass auch wenn er hier war Kíli vor dem Fluch zu schützen, er versuchen würde Kílis Familie zu retten. Das Schicksal eines Hauses zu verändern, war schon gelungen, oder so hatte es Arwen ausgedrückt. Er wusste nicht ob er es schaffen konnte, aber er würde es versuchen. 

***

Die Mitternachtsstunde fand Kíli wieder in der Schmiede, da Feuer loderte hell und er arbeitete weiter an dem Schwert. Während das lange Gespräch mit Thorin und Fíli geholfen hatte, seine Gefühle zu bändigen, konnte es nicht ganz seine stürmische Seele beruhigen. Zu viel war geschehen und ein Teil von ihm hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass er Fíli verlieren würde. Nein, würde er nicht. Fíli war sein Bruder und zum Bösen Geist von Moria mit jedem, der etwas anderes behauptete. Sein Hammer klang auf dem Amboss wie eine dunkle Glocke der Tiefe, das Feuer brannte und spiegelte die Gefühle, die der junge Zwergenschmied fühlte wieder.

Als sein Zorn aufbrandete, loderten die Flammen höher. Er scherte sich nicht darum. Früher hatte er Mühe darauf verwenden müssen, die Klinge auf einer Temperatur zu halten, jetzt blieb sie glühend heiß, ohne, dass er darüber nachdachte. 

Die alten Legenden sagten, dass jeder arkane Schmied einen Quell der Kraft in sich trug, eine Flamme, die hinter einem Schleier in seiner Seele verborgen war. Alle Überlieferungen warnten davor, nach diesem Quell zu greifen und mehr zu nehmen, als nur die Kraft, die durch den Schleier in die Seele floss. Denn wenn der Quell selbst berührt wurde, entbrannte eine Flamme die so mächtig war, dass sie leicht den Schmied selbst verzehren mochte. In den dunklen Stunden, allein in der Schmiede fand Kíli den Quell der sich für ihn öffnete und griff furchtlos durch den Schleier um ihn zu erreichen. Es fühlte sich an wie Schnee auf lodernden Flammen, wie die Kälte des großen Flusses an einem heißen Sommertag, wie Eis das sich auf den heißen Zorn in ihm legte. Und all diese Kälte floss in seine Arbeit, als die Flamme in seinem Inneren hell zu leuchten begann. 

Nachdem der letzte Hammerschlag verklungen war, nahm Kíli sein Messer und schnitt seinen Arm unterhalb des Drachenmals auf. Das Blut tropfte auf die heiße Klinge, die es gierig aufsaugte, bevor Kíli die Klinge ins Wasserfass beförderte. Wasser allein hätte diese Waffe nicht mehr gekühlt, aber Blut tat es notwendig war. 

Doch die Flamme in Kíli war immer noch unruhig und verlangte nach neuer Nahrung. Er legte die fertige Waffe zur Seite und nahm einige andere Eisenstangen um sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sein Geist wusste nicht wohin er mit dieser Arbeit sollte, aber sein Herz kannte den Weg. Als die Nacht immer weiter fortschritt, formte sich aus dem dunklen Stahl eine Klinge, kürzer und kantiger als die erste. Er musste sie dreimal völlig abkühlen und wieder erhitzen, damit sie alles was er ihr geben konnte, aufnahm, das letzte Mal in der Stunde der grauen Dämmerung, die nie zu diesen Höhlen unter dem gebrochenen Berg kommen würde. 

Als er die Klinge das letzte Mal ins Wasser stieß, zischte und kochte das Wasser, doch die Klinge wurde kalt. Hinter ihm verlosch das Schmiedefeuer, als wäre seine letzte Kraft verbraucht. Kíli stolperte, brach in die Knie als eine Woge von Erschöpfung über ihm zusammenschlug. Die Flamme in seinem Geist brannte langsam herunter, auch wenn die Asche weiter glimmen würde. Durch das Band konnte er Boromirs feste, ruhige Präsenz fühlen und er wünschte er könnte eine ähnliche Bindung mit Fíli teilen. Er zwang sich wieder auf die Füße und schaffte es ohne Zittern zu stehen. Er war wieder ruhig. Der Sturm in seiner Seele war vorbei und das Feuer seiner Wut war in die zwei Klingen übergegangen. 

Er ging zum Wassereimer hinüber und wusch den Schmutz der Arbeit ab. Als er damit fertig war, entwirrte er sein langes Haar und nahm vorn einige Strähnen, die er rasch zu einem einfachen Band flocht, das aus vier Strängen bestand: ein einfaches Familienband, das einen Mann mit einem Bruder im Blute und einen der Seele anzeigte.


	4. Chapter 4

Drittes Kapitel: Ich weiß ein paar Reiter

Die erste Aprilwoche fand Boromir, Fíli und Kíli auf der Straße nahe der Nordgrenze des Auenlandes. Sie warteten auf eine Botschaft, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Wenn Boromir ehrlich zu sich selber war, musste er zugeben, dass er froh gewesen war Cardemir wieder zu verlassen. Mit Thorins Verkündung über Kíli und seiner formellen Annahme von Fíli als zweitem Sohn, war die gesamte Zwergengemeinschaft aufgescheucht worden und hatte gebrummt wie ein Wespenschwarm in dessen Nest jemand einen Stein geworfen hatte. Boromir hatte geglaubt, die Zwergengesellschaft zu kennen. Moria war anders gewesen. Vermutlich hatten 80 Jahre von Kílis unkonventioneller Anführerschaft in der Zwergengesellschaft viel verändert. Cardemir war ein Wirrwarr von Gerede, Gerüchten und Erwartungen. Viele beriefen sich auf Traditionen, die bis zu Durin I zurückreichten. Die Lage war angespannt gewesen. Kíli hatte einigen ehrwürdigen Zwergen beinahe den Kopf abgebissen, als sie ihn zu oft an Traditionen erinnerten. 

Als der arme Gimli gefragt hatte wann Fíli dem neuen Prinzen Treue schwören würde, hatte er sich einen solchen Herauswurf aus der Schmiede verdient, dass er Kíli danach ein paar Tage aus dem Weg gegangen war. Boromir tat der junge Zwerg leid, er war nur aufgeregt gewesen und tief enttäuscht, dass er selbst noch viel zu jung war, um sich mit derlei Dingen zu befassen. Wenigstens war das Drachenmal weitgehend ein Geheimnis geblieben. 

Die ganze Situation hatte Kíli angespannt und oft unruhig gelassen. Er hasste die Rolle, die ihm plötzlich zugewiesen worden war, auch wenn er sein Bestes tat um Thorin nicht zu enttäuschen. Die Schmiede war seine Zuflucht gewesen. Wann immer es zu viel wurde, hatte er sich dorthin zurückgezogen. Am Vorabend ihres Aufbruchs hatte er Fíli und Boromir in die Schmiede gebeten, die noch warm war von einem Tag der Arbeit. Auf dem Amboss hatten zwei Schwerter geruht. Boromir kannte die Traditionen der Zwerge gut genug um zu wissen, dass eine Waffe das traditionelle Geschenk an einen neuen Gefolgsmann war, eine solche Waffe konnte sogar anstelle eines formellen Eides stehen. Unter Zwergen hatte das Geschenk einer Waffe viele Nuancen, die von Freundschaft bis Loyalität reichten. Die meisten Zwerge in der Stadt erwarteten von Fíli ein deutliches Zeichen seiner Unterordnung in die neue Hierarchie des Königshauses. 

Auch wenn Boromir dachte, dass die Zwerge der Stadt Kíli eigentlich kennen müssten. „Ich weiß was alle Bewohner dieser Höhle erwarten.“, hatte Kíli mit einer so grimmigen Miene gesagt, dass sie Boromir fast an jemanden anders erinnerte. „und ich will es nicht haben.“ Er hatte sich zu Fíli gewandt. „Du und ich, wir sind Brüder, wir gehören zusammen und darin haben sie nichts zu sagen. Ich habe einen Bruder im Blute,“ Er hatte Fíli die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „und einen durch Wahl.“ Er hatte seine andere Hand gegen Boromirs Arm gelegt. Die zwei waren sein Anker in dem Wirbelsturm der sein Leben geworden war. „und ich habe diese Waffen für euch geschmiedet, nicht wegen Traditionen, oder Eiden, sondern weil ihr meine Brüder seid.“ 

Fíli hatte mit all seinen natürlichen Affinität zu seinem jüngeren Bruder reagiert und ihn umarmt. „Du hättest eine Waffe für dich schmieden sollen.“, stellte er fest.

„Ich bin ein Bogenschütze, großer Bruder. Ich halte den Feind auf Abstand, wenn ich kann. Und ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung vom Bogenbau.“, hatte Kíli geantwortet und die Anspannung war von ihm gewichen. 

Dieser Zug an Gerissenheit war Boromir neu an Kíli. Alle die die Waffen sahen, würden davon ausgehen, dass den Formalitäten genüge getan worden war und sie in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Er fühlte Fílis Blick auf sich, und wieder fanden sie sich in einer stillen Übereinkunft. Kíli war nicht in der Verfassung sich mit Eiden und Loyalitäten herumzuschlagen, nicht mit dem Quest das vor ihnen lag, und mit dem was ihn dort erwartete. Sie würden die Waffen schweigend in dem Sinne führen, bis er bereit war, ihre Eide wirklich zu hören. 

„Boromir.“ Kílis Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Gandalf hat eine Nachricht aus Hobbingen geschickt, dass wir bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Hobbingen sein sollen. Er hat für uns einen Meisterdieb gefunden.“ Boromir sah Kíli an. Kíli hatte seine innere Balance wiedergefunden. Er konnte Cardemir und der Zwergengemeinschaft samt ihrer gesammelten Erwartungen, Traditionen und sonstigen Omen entkommen. Der Aufbruch verschaffte ihm die Freiheit des wieder Unterwegsseins, der Freiheit wie sie die Raben unter dem freien Himmel hatten. Doch die Veränderung in Kíli war tief. Boromir konnte es in Kíli deutlich sehen.

„Hobbingen, das ist irgendwo im Herzen des Auenlandes.“ Boromir saß auf sein Pferd auf . „Kommen die anderen auch mit?“ Er kannte die Geschichte der berühmt-berüchtigten Gesellschaft zu Beutelsend. Damals war sie allen Beteiligten in guter Erinnerung geblieben. Frodo hatte ihm die Geschichte auf dem Marsch durch Hulsten erzählt, so wie er sie von seinem Onkel gehört hatte und später hatte er sie noch einmal von Kíli gehört.

„Wir sollten nach Einbruch der Nacht dort sein.“, sagte Kíli als ihre Pferde antrabten. „ebenso wie die anderen. Was ist? Du scheinst beinahe aufgeregt zu sein. Sind Hobbits so spannend?“

Er hatte recht, denn erst jetzt war Boromir die ganze Realität der Situation klar geworden. Er hatte die Geschichte der tapferen Dreizehn die auszogen um ihre Heimat von einem Drachen zu befreien, in jener denkwürdigen Nacht am Schwarzen Tor gehört, und Bruchstücke davon noch eher. Es war eine Geschichte die ihn damals merkwürdig berührt hatte, dreizehn Mutige gegen einen Drachen. Erst jetzt verstand er, dass Fluch oder nicht Fluch, wäre er gefragt worden, er wäre mit ihnen gegangen, einfach wegen seiner Freundschaft mit den beiden Brüdern. „Ich bin einfach froh wieder unterwegs zu sein.“, gab er zurück. „Hat dein Vater gesagt wer alles kommen wird?“

„Einiges, nicht alles.“, antwortete Kíli. „Balin, Glóin und Óin natürlich, Dwalin, so die Nachricht ihn erreicht hat und er so schnell zurück sein kann, Bofur, zusammen mit seinem Vetter Bifur und seinem Bruder Bombur, als sie hörten, dass wir gehen haben sie sich sofort gemeldet. Dann sind da noch Dori und Nori, aber ich weiß nicht wie Thorin sich dort entscheiden wird, denn sie werden nicht ohne Ori mitkommen.“ 

„Was spricht gegen ihn?“, fragte Boromir, er hatte nie einen der drei getroffen. Ori war in Moria gestorben, ebenso wie Óin und alle anderen, die sich geweigert hatten zu fliehen. Seine Chronik der Ereignisse hatten sie während des Tiefenkrieges gefunden, und die detaillierten Schicksale derer, die er nicht hatte retten können, hatten Kíli erschüttert. Dori war, so hatte er einmal Brea sagen hören, irgendwann vor dem Ringkrieg gestorben und Nori war verschwunden und man hatte nie wieder von ihm gehört. 

“Er kann kaum kämpfen.“, erklärte Fíli. „Er hat nie gelernt mit Schwert oder Axt umzugehen und er ist noch jünger als Kíli. Ich bezweifle, dass man die Waffenprüfungen mit ihm versuchen könnte, selbst wenn er irgendwann 90 wird. Thorin wird nicht jemanden mitnehmen, der sich nicht zu wehren weiß.“

Boromir verstand was Fíli sagte. 90 war das traditionelle Erwachsenenalter der Zwerge, nur wer vorher die Waffenprüfungen bestand, galt erwachsen, und auch das war eine Sitte, die nur unter den Zwergen im Exil entstanden war. Manchmal vergaß er, dass nach den Maßstäben der Menschen diese zwei hier kaum älter waren, als er selbst, als er den Eid auf Gondor geschworen hatte. 

„Er könnte seinen Mut respektieren und ihn trotzdem mitnehmen.“, mischte Kíli sich ein. „Ori hat ein gutes Herz und er ist ein sehr guter Schreiber.“

„Und er könnte einen Ork nicht abstechen, auch wenn er lange genug still steht.“ Fíli schüttelte die blonde Mähne. „Ich glaube kaum, dass die Orks vor der Feder eines Schreibers zittern werden.“

“Wie könnten sie, wenn sie nicht lesen können, welche Worte diese Feder so zu Papier gebracht hat?“, neckte Boromir den älteren Bruder. „Manche Leute haben Fähigkeiten, die sich nicht auf den ersten Blick zeigen.“ 

Während sie durch das Auenland ritten, von dem Boromir so viel gehört doch es nie selbst gesehen hatte, fühlte sich Boromir an viele Dinge erinnert, die er auf der langen Reise nach Süden von den Hobbits gehört hatte. Es war ein Wunder, dass mitten im Chaos von Eriador ein solcher Ort existierten konnte. Wenn man sich ganz in die friedliche Landschaft hineinsinken ließ, mochte man vergessen, dass weniger als zwei Tagesritte entfernt, die Wildnis begann. Sie kamen kurz nach Einbruch der Dämmerung in Wasserau an und stellten ihre Pferde im Grünen Drachen unter. Der Wirt warf ihnen kritische Blicke zu und sagte ihnen überdeutlich wo sich die Straße nach Bockland befand. Nachdem sie dem guten Mann gedankt und ihm versichert hatten, dass sie mit Sonnenaufgang dorthin aufbrechen würden, setzten sie ihren Weg zu Fuß fort. 

***  
Der idyllische Weg führte sie den Hügel hinauf, vorbei an Gärten, in denen man die Lichter anderer Höhlen schimmern sah. Boromir sah sich um, er kannte das Auenland meist aus Beschreibungen. Von hier also war Frodo in jenem Herbst aufgebrochen, verfolgt von den Schwarzen Reitern, auf einem Weg von dem er kaum ahnen mochte wohin er ihn führen würde. Wenn er jetzt hier stand, und die friedliche Nacht von Hobbingen sah, verstand Boromir warum nichts hatte die Hobbits auf die Schrecken vorbereiten können, die vor ihnen lagen. An einem Ort wie diesem war es leicht zu vergessen, dass es eine Welt dort draußen gab, das weniger als drei Tagesritte von hier, Orküberfälle Alltag waren.

Sie blieben vor der runden Tür stehen, eine Rune glühte bläulich in die Nacht hinaus. Die zwergische Rune Kerwaz, die in ‚einschlägigen Kreisen‘ so viel hieß wie: Schatzsucher sucht gute Arbeit mit viel Aufregung und gegen angemessenen Lohn. Auch unter Dieben und anderem Volk fand diese Rune Verwendung. Er sah das amüsierte Funkeln in Kílis Augen und der Zwerg nickte ihm zu. Boromir schlug mit der behandschuhten Faust dreimal fest gegen die Tür. Was von drinnen zuerst einen Wutschrei und dann ein Schimpfen das rasch näherkam mitbrachte. „…sind ohnehin schon zu viele Zwerge in meinem Esszimmer!“ 

Jemand riss mit Schwung die Tür auf und ein Hobbit funkelte sie wütend an. „Es findet hier nichts statt!“ schimpfte der Hobbit. „Gar nichts!“

„Ist es etwa abgesagt worden?“ fragte Kíli scheinbar entrüstet. Boromir wusste, dass diese Stimme eine Warnung war und Kíli dabei war jemanden gründlich an der Nase herumzuführen. 

„Nein, gar nichts ist abgesagt worden!“ Empört sah der Hobbit sie an, nicht ahnend, dass er ihnen gerade auf den Leim gegangen war. Boromir achtete weniger auf das Gespräch als auf Bilbo. Er hatte den uralten Hobbit kurz im Rat von Rivendell erlebt, und damals wenig beachtet. Jetzt wo er ihn wiedersah, fiel ihm auf das Bilbo Frodo gar nicht ähnlich sah, und sich auch nicht wie er verhielt. Frodo hatte eine stille Würde besessen, die nie von ihm gewichen war. Der gereizte, wütende Hobbit in der Tür stattdessen war außer sich. Nervös und bebend sah er die drei Gäste an.

Die Brüder traten ein und Boromir musste sich unter der runden Tür ducken. Er konnte geradeso in der Hobbithöhle stehen. Er war gerade schnell genug, um Fílis Waffenarsenal zu übernehmen, ehe der Zwerg das auf dem Hobbit abladen konnte. Fílis Augen funkelten mit Humor. Sie wurden von einer tiefen Stimme unterbrochen als ein kahlköpfiger Zwerg sich in den Raum schob. „Fíli, Kíli, kommt schon und packt mal mit an.“ 

Dwalin. Boromir hielt inne für einen Moment unfähig seinen alten Freund nicht anzustarren. Als er Dwalin kennengelernt hatte, war der Krieger ergraut gewesen und mit weit über 250 Jahren immer noch einer der besten Kämpfer seines Volkes. Der Kriegsmeister hatte nie so alt gewirkt wie seine Jahre, auch wenn der graue Bart für sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Hier war Dwalin jünger, sein Bart und was an Haar er nicht abrasiert hatte, war dunkel. Kíli begrüßte ihn stürmisch. „Mister Dwalin!“ Bevor Dwalin ihn in Richtung des Esszimmers zog. 

Bevor der Halbling ihnen hinter eilen konnte, wandte sich Boromir an ihn. „Gibt es eine Truhe wo ich das ganze Arsenal lassen kann, Herr Beutlin?“, fragte er höflich. 

Bilbo sah zu ihm als versuchte er zu entscheiden, ob Boromirs Gegenwart hier eine Verbesserung oder Verschlechterung der Lage war. „Den Flur hinunter, im zweiten Raum von links stehen mehrere Truhen.“, sagte er schließlich.

Es war recht einfach den beschriebenen Weg zu finden. Doch die kurze Strecke lehrte Boromir die wesentlichen Probleme von Beutelsend: die niedrigen Decken. Zwergen mochten sich bequem in Beutelsend bewegen können, für Menschen war es nicht gebaut worden. Er fand den beschriebenen Raum und legte die Waffen auf einer der Truhen ab. Als er zurückkam hörte er wie Bilbo die Tür erneut aufriss und eine ganze Versammlung von Zwergen landete auf der Fußmatte. Hinter ihnen stand Gandalf.

In dem Chaos das sich rund um die Speisekammer entfaltete, bemerkte Boromir die beobachtenden Blicke mit denen Gandalf ihn bedachte. Der alte Zauberer hatte die Zwerge gezählt und dabei einen Menschen bemerkt, den er nicht erwartet hatte. Boromir selbst war nicht so ruhig wie er vorgab. Dies war Gandalf der Graue. Das letzte Mal, dass er ihn gesehen hatte, war vor dem Kampf in Moria gewesen. Gandalf der Weiße war anders, verändert gewesen. Dies hier war der graue Wanderer, mit dem sich Boromirs Vater gestritten hatte und mit dem Boromir seine eigenen Auseinandersetzungen gehabt hatte. Er wirkte nicht so müde, wie während des Ringkrieges und fröhlicher als Boromir ihn jemals erlebt hatte. 

Wieder spürte er den scharfen Blick des Zauberers und erwiderte den Blick fest. Mithrandir runzelte die Stirn. „Und wer bist du?“ 

„Er ist ein Freund.“ Kíli hatte seinem Bruder mit dem Bierfass geholfen und war nun zurück im Flur. „Er gehört zu Fíli und mir.“ 

Die Antwort war sicherlich nicht das, was der alte Zauberer hätte erwarten können, doch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, brach neben ihm der Streit um Bilbos preisgekrönte Tomaten aus, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Hobbit lenkte. 

***

Auch wenn alles was Boromir jemals über das unerwartete Fest zu Beutelsend gehört hatte, farbig gewesen war, hielt es keinem Vergleich mit den wirklichen Ereignissen stand. Er fragte sich warum Gandalf überhaupt zuließ, dass es so weit ging, aber er konnte sehen wie der Zauberer den Hobbit beobachtete. Prüfte er ihn? Versuchte er zu sehen, wie Bilbo auf die Zwerge reagierte? In jedem Falle leistete der Zauberer Bilbo keine Hilfe, und der Hobbit… Boromir fragte sich wann Bilbo endlich das Heft in die Hand nahm. Jemand der versucht hätte, dasselbe mit Sam Gamdschies Speisekammer zu machen, wäre vermutlich mit der Bratpfanne niedergeschlagen worden. Boromir schaute zu Kíli, seine Augen stellten die stumme Frage ob sie eingreifen sollten – die Zwerge benahmen sich wirklich wie eine wilde Meute und es juckte ihn in den Fingern, den Auftritt zu beenden.

Kíli sah den Blick und kam aus der scherzenden Stimmung heraus, auf die er sich eingelassen hatte. Er winkte Boromir ihm den Gang hinab in Richtung Tür zu folgen, wo sie in Ruhe sprechen konnten. Während sie den Gang hinunter gingen hörten sie Bilbo Gandalf auszanken. „…ist Schlamm festgetreten, die Speisekammer ist geplündert und frag mich nicht was im Bad angestellt haben!“ Bilbo hopste aufgeregt im Flur herum, und deutete anklagend auf Kíli der neben Boromir mitten im Flur stand. 

Am anderen Ende des Flurs nahm Fíli dem verirrten Ori den leeren Teller ab. Nur jahrelange Erfahrung half Boromir schnell auszuweichen als der Teller geflogen kam. Kíli fing ihn mit typischer Zwergengeschicklichkeit und warf ihn weiter zu Bifur, ebenso wie die Tassen, die folgten.

„Das ist das gute Westviertelgeschirr meiner Mutter!“, protestierte der Hobbit.

Boromir trat an die Wand zurück, er hätte den Hobbit gern beruhigt. Zwerge verfügten über eine erstaunliche Geschicklichkeit, sie fanden nichts dabei einen zerbrechlichen Gegenstand zu werfen, denn sie verfehlten einen Fang so gut wie nie. Er hörte Kíli lachen und seine Stimme als er ein spöttisches Stehgreiflied auf Bilbos Panik anstimmte. 

Für eine kurze Zeit war der fröhliche junge Zwerg zurück, der mit den anderen sang und lachte. Einen kurzen Moment trat der Erbe, Drachentöter und was er alles noch zu sein vermochte zurück. Einen Moment wo er sich seit jenem Tag wieder gestattete der junge, unbeschwerte Zwerg zu sein, der er viel zu selten gewesen war. Der Abwasch endete und der entsetzte Bilbo stellte voll Freude in einem Moment der Ruhe fest, dass alles noch heil war. 

In die Stille dieses Augenblicks ertönte ein nachhaltiges Klopfen. Boromir folgte den anderen zur Tür. Thorins Ankunft war ihm zwar in Geschichten beschrieben worden, doch er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt dass die „elegante Rosskastanie“ tatsächlich gefallen war, selbst seinem Freund Kíli hatte er diese Sache nicht ganz abgenommen. Doch Bilbo… wie schaffte er es das zu sagen und auch noch ernst zu bleiben? Innerlich wusste Boromir, dass er würde auf diesen Hobbit aufpassen müssen. 

Da es im ganzen Haus keinen Stuhl gab, der halbwegs für ihn passte, hatte sich Boromir auf einer niedrigen Truhe in der Ecke hinter Kíli und Fíli niedergelassen, der Rest der Gruppe hatte sich sofort beruhigt als Thorin erschien und saß versammelt um den Tisch. Thorin hatte schweigend gegessen, bevor er auf Balins Frage nach dem Treffen im Eredn Luin einging. Alle sieben Königreiche hatten ihre Abgesandten geschickt. Boromir wusste, dass dies selten genug war. Seit Moria gefallen war, lag das Hochkönigreich der Zwerge in Trümmern und selbst als es noch gestanden hatte, war die Treue einiger der Zwergenvölker fragwürdig gewesen. Wenn wirklich alle sieben Königreiche – der Name war irreführend genug, den sie bezogen sich oft auf Reiche die lange nicht mehr existierten – wenn alle sieben Völker ihre Gesandten geschickt hatten, war es ein Treffen von größter Bedeutung gewesen. Boromir wusste, dass die Verfassung der Zwergenvölker sehr verschieden war, in dieser Zeit. Völker wie die Schwarzlocken und Steifbärte hielten ihre Festungen im nördlichen Nebelgebirge, nicht zuletzt durch Allianzen mit den Orks, Völker wie die Breitbalken hatten ihr Königshaus schon im ersten Zeitalter verloren und waren mehr oder weniger führerlos. Das Treffen musste schwierig verlaufen sein. Es war keine Überraschung, dass es Dwalin war, der direkt fragte welche Hilfe von Dáin zu erwarten war. Er fragte nicht nach den anderen. Dáin war ein Blutsverwandter von Thorin und mit seiner Unterstützung stand und fiel die Unterstützung der anderen. Die schlechte Nachrichten lösten eine heftige Diskussion unter den anwesenden Zwergen aus.

„Wir mögen nur wenige sein, aber wir sind Kämpfer.“ Fílis Stimme war fest, entschlossen und Boromir konnte deutlich hören, dass er versuchte seinen Onkel zu unterstützen, auch wenn die Lage alles andere als gut war.

Bis jetzt hatte Boromir geglaubt, dass Thorins Entscheidung mit dreizehn Mutigen gegen einen Drache zu ziehen, auf einem Plan beruht hatte, auf einer cleveren Strategie, die nicht mehr Leute zuließ und die furchtbar schiefgegangen war. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass den Zwergen kaum eine Wahl hatten: ihre Verbündeten waren unwillig sie zu unterstützen, sie mussten mit dem arbeiten, was sie hatten oder den Traum von einer Heimkehr für immer begraben. Welche Wahl hatten sie denn? Welche anderen Möglichkeiten? Boromir hatte gesehen wie ihr Leben in Eriador aussah, und er wusste, dass weit entfernt vom tiefen Stein, von den Wurzeln der Berge, die Dwarrow zum Aussterben verdammt waren. Oberflächengeborene Kinder wie Kíli und Fíli trugen die Male ihres schwachen Bandes zu den Tiefen der Welt. Die Kleinzwerge waren ein erschreckendes Beispiel in der Geschichte, was in einigen Generationen folgen mochte. Cardemirs tiefer Stein hatte das Brechen von Beleriand nicht überstanden, das wusste Boromir wiederum von Kíli. Lebhaft erinnerte er sich an die Nacht in Ithilien, als die Zwerge darüber sprachen Arnor zu verlassen. Damals wie hier, waren sie in die Ecke gedrängt und entschlossen selbst das schlimmste Risiko einzugehen, auch wenn es leicht ihren Tod bedeuten konnte. 

Gandalfs Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken, als der alte Zauberer Thorin den Schlüssel übergab. Sie Szene brachte Boromir schlagartig aus seinen Grübeleien. Er wusste, dass Mithrandir oft der Inspirator von Ereignissen gewesen war, und Leute auf ihre Weg gebracht hatte, oft zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Allerdings hatte Boromir ihn schon einmal Königsmacher spielen sehen, und wissend welches Schicksal Thorin in dem Berg erwartete, erwachte sein altes Misstrauen gegen den Zauberer erneut. Was war seine Motivation? 

Es war weniger überraschend, dass Bilbo den Vertrag abgelehnte, so wie der Kontrakt formuliert war, würde nur jemand sehr verrücktes oder jemand mit trockenem Humor ihn unterzeichnen. Die Gruppe teilte sich, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, der Meisterdieb hatte seine Meinung verkündet und Gandalfs Versuche ihn umzustimmen halfen niemandem. Boromir versuchte sich weitestgehend aus den Ereignissen herauszuhalten. Arwen hatte ihn gegen das Schicksal der Welt gewarnt, und Bilbos Reise hatte mehr mit dem Schicksal Mittelerdes zu tun als es jetzt erschien. 

Es war schon Nacht als sich die Zwerge vor dem Feuer versammelten. Boromir hatte sich in dem dunklen Flur neben dem Raum niedergesetzt. Er wollte allein sein und nachdenken. Aus dem anderen Raum hörte er nach einer Weile eine vertraute Melodie. Gegen die gebogene Wand gelehnt hörte er zu. Oft hatte er Kíli dieses Lied singen gehört. Hier war es eine andere Stimme die zu singen begann. Boromir lehnte sich entspannt zurück. 

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold.

Er schloss die Augen und lauschte einfach nur auf die tiefen Stimmen, und die traurige Melodie, die von ihrer verlorenen Heimat und ihren Träumen erzählte. Wusste Thorin dass der Schatz verflucht war? Dass ein Fluch auf dem Ring lag, den sein Vater noch getragen hatte? Was war aus Thráin geworden? Boromir fragte sich, ob es einen Weg gab Thorin vor dem Fluch zu retten. Er konnte die Hoffnung und Verzweiflung in dem Zwergenanführer gut erkennen, und er wusste was dies mit einer Seele anstellen konnte. 

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
Then dragon’s ire more fierce that fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

Esgaroth, die Seestadt. Kíli hatte gesagt, dass die Stadt von Smaug verheert worden war. Ein weitere Zerstörung, die zur der Konfrontation geführt hatte, die Thorins Untergang einläuten sollte. Er sah auf. Könnte das die Lösung sein? Den Drachen daran zu hindern aufzufliegen? Ihn in seinem Versteck zu konfrontieren und damit zu verhindern, dass die Stadt brannte? Wenn es kein Heer von Elben und Menschen vor dem Berg gab, mochte Thorin zugänglicher sein. 

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Boromir ließ die Melodie über sich zusammenschlagen, hörte das Echo der großen Traurigkeit in ihr. Er wusste nicht wie viel er tun konnte, wie weit seine Kraft hier reichte, aber er wusste, dass er versuchen musste. 

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

„Du bist ja nicht drin bei ihnen.“ Bilbo war über den Flur gekommen und hatte ebenfalls zugehört. „Warum bist du eigentlich bei ihnen?“, fragte er neugierig. „Du bist ganz offensichtlich kein Zwerg.“

„Sie sind meine Freunde.“, erwiderte Boromir, es war die kürzeste und wahrste Antwort. Und Kíli ist mein König. „Ich werde mit ihnen gehen, egal wie weit uns die Reise führt.“

„Auch wenn es deinen Tod bedeutet?“, fragte Bilbo und setzte sich auf eine Kiste, was ihn ungefähr auf Augenhöhe mit Boromir brachte. „Selbst wenn all das passiert was sie da geschrieben haben… Platzwunden… Ausweidung… Verbrennungen?“ Selbst jetzt noch zitterte seine Stimme leicht bei diesen Worten. 

Boromir sah den Hobbit an, seine Stimme war ernst und ruhig als er sprach. „Wir alle sterben, Bilbo, ob mit einer Klinge in der Brust oder unter den Hufen des Fuhrpferdes das der betrunkene Kutscher nicht mehr im Griff hat. Das Ende kommt für uns alle. Was zählt ist wofür wir gelebt haben, wofür wir sterben. Ich würde lieber für einen Freund oder für meinen König sterben, denn als alter Mann im Bett. Es spielt keine Rolle wie lange eine Kerze brennt, strahlt ihr Licht nur hell.“ 

„Glaubst du… glaubst du, dass sie es schaffen können?“, fragte der Hobbit leise und sein Blick ging zurück zu dem dunklen Raum. Das Lied hatte ihn berührt. „Mit nur dreizehn Kämpfern gegen einen Drachen?“

„Ein guter Freund hat mir einmal gesagt, dass Überzahl keine Stärke bedeutet und das es nur einen Krieger, der nicht vergessen hat, dass eine Kerze die Nacht vertreibt, braucht, um ein großes Böses in die Knie zu zwingen. Ich habe seine Worte öfter wahr gefunden, als ich heute sagen kann.“ Er lächelte, als er sich an Kílis Worte erinnerte, die Kraft und der standfeste Mut des Zwergenkriegers im Ringkrieg. Kílis Gabe zu hoffen und nicht aufzugeben, hatte Boromir immer bewundert. 

***

Die Suche nach einem Schlafplatz war in der Hobbithöhle nicht ganz einfach. Die meisten Zwerge verteilten sich auf verschiedene Räume um auf dem Fußboden zu nächtigen. Boromir sah sich nach einer ruhigen Ecke um, wo er nicht mit dem Mobiliar dieser engen Höhle in Konflikt kommen würde. Dwalin sah ihn und winkte ihn zu einem Raum am Ende des Ganges. „Hier drüben, das wird dich für eine Nacht vor Bomburs Schnarchen retten.“

Boromir folgte ihm in einen leeren Raum mit einer kleinen Feuerstelle. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, Rücken zur Wand und Schwert zur Hand. Er hatte sich angewöhnt so zu schlafen, man war schneller auf den Füßen wenn der nächste Orküberfall kam. „Danke, Dwalin, etwas Ruhe ist willkommen.“ 

Der Kriegsmeister hatte sich ähnlich niedergelassen, und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Kamins. „Du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der es gewohnt ist mit uns zu wandern.“, stellte er trocken fest und streckte seine Beine bequem aus. „Und ich wüsste ganz gern was einen Sohn von Dol Amroth nach Norden bringt… oder gar dazu einem Zwergenprinzen zu folgen.“ 

Seine Worte vertrieben Boromirs Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag, als ihm klar wurde, dass Dwalin ihn auch hierher gelotst hatte, weil der Kriegsmeister sich ein Bild von ihm machen wollte. Er war der einzige in der Gruppe den Dwalin nicht kannte. „So sehr es mir schmeicheln mag, Dwalin, ich bin nicht aus Dol Amroth.“, gab er zurück.

Dwalin bellte ein raues Lachen. „Wirklich, Junge? Du hast ihre Gesichtszüge, das kann jeder sehen, und selbst ihr helles Haar, bei dir ist es schon etwas verwaschen aber noch da. Und dann ist da die Art wie du sprichst, so klingt nur die Weiße Stadt und auch nur in den oberen Ringen. Also, was bringt dich hierher?“

„Ich mag in der Weißen Stadt geboren worden sein, habe aber weder Familie noch Blutsbande dorthin. Ich habe schon sehr lange nicht mehr nach Minas Tirith gehört.“, jedes Wort von dem gesagten war wahr, seine Bürgerschaft war verloren gewesen als Aragorn ihn aus den Eiden entlassen hatte und Boromir hatte sich nie danach zurückgesehnt. „Und ich bin hier weil mich ein Eid an Prinz Kíli bindet, wenn du es genau wissen musst.“

Der Zwergenkrieger ballte die Faust. „Keine Familie…, also ist die Geschichte wahr, das Tarin von Dol Amorth seinen eigenen unehelichen Sohn ausgesetzt hat. Verdammt, ich hätte es wissen müssen, als er das arme Baby seiner Nichte beseitigt hat. Der Dreckskerl.“ 

Boromir runzelte die Stirn, er hatte einige finstere Geschichten über Tarin von Dol Amroth gehört. Im Flüsterton hatte das Hauspersonal davon gewispert, wie er das Kind seiner Nichte beseitigt hatte, nachdem das arme Mädchen eine Affäre mit einem Barden gehabt hatte. Und Gerüchte über das Schicksal seines unehelichen Sohnes hatten so lange Schatten geworfen, dass sie beinahe die Ehe von Findulas von Dol Amroth mit Denethor gefährdet hatten. „Ich habe keine Familie, Dwalin.“, sagte er etwas fester, um das deutlich zu unterstreichen. „Und du weißt eine Menge über Gondor wie es scheint.“

Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hatten Söldner geheuert für ihre Probleme mit Harad, hab da zwei Kampagnen mitgemacht. Dann kam das Angebot aus Dol Amroth für die Umbar-Kampagne.“ 

„Aber?“, fragte Boromir, dieses Aber war deutlich auf Dwalins Züge geschrieben. 

„Ich kämpfe nicht für einen Kindesmörder.“, sagte Dwalin kalt. „Und die Geschichte mit seiner Nichte war in aller Munde. Armes Mädel. Sie war nicht eben schlau sich mit einem Barden einzulassen… aber ihr Kind zu ermorden. Er hätte mir alles Mithril von Moria zahlen können und ich hätte den Kontrakt nicht angefasst. Bin stattdessen nach Osten gegangen und hab für Prinz Jadhur gekämpft.“ 

„Du hast im Großen Imperialen Erbfolgekrieg gekämpft?“ Boromir wusste von dem Krieg, der vielleicht größte Erbfolgekrieg des Östlichen Imperiums, in dem ein jüngerer Prinz den Thron an sich gerissen hatte und in einem langen Krieg bezwungen worden war. Unglücklicherweise hatte der Sieger das Land wieder fest auf den dunklen Pfad gebracht. 

Dwalin lachte herzlich „Nennen sie das jetzt so? Ja, die Schreiberlinge würden einen so pompösen Titel erfinden. Wir haben es einfach den Krieg der Zwillinge genannt. Mahal schlag mich, es war der beste Vertrag den ich je angenommen habe. Hätte im Osten bleiben können… Jadhur bot es mir an, als alles vorbei war.“

„Er wurde als Jadhur II gekrönt, richtig?“ Boromir kannte die Geschichte dieses Krieges gut, er hatte die Chroniken studiert, da dieser Krieg die Struktur der östlichen Heere maßgeblich verändert hatte. Aber bis zum heutigen Tage hatte er einen Namen in diesen Chroniken nicht mit dem Zwerg der ihm gegenübersaß in Verbindung gebracht. Dwalin Blutbann, der Mann dessen Strategie die Schlacht der Feuerlande herumgerissen hatte, der Jadhur gerettet hatte, als der Feind ihn so gut wie tot hatte und der Mann, der Dun Karga dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte. Eine Legende der Ostlinge. 

„Ja. Das große Orakel bestätigte seinen Namen vor der Krönung, also war es Jadhur II. Was für ein Kämpfer, zäh und wild, wie kaum einer. Einer der besten. Fair zu uns Söldnern und ein guter Anführer. Ein großer Kriegerkönig. Ich weiß, du wirst das nicht mögen, aber er ist ein guter Mann.“ 

“Es sind Menschen, Dwalin.“, Boromir hatte Shakurán zu sehr respektiert um sich noch auf die einfachen Antworten einzulassen. „Sie sind so gut oder schlecht wie andere auch. Warum bist du nicht geblieben?“

„Thorins Ruf hatte mich erreicht, also hab ich Jadhur gesagt, dass es Zeit wird, dass ich heimkehre und wieder für meinen König kämpfe. Er lachte und wünschte mir Glück.“ Dwalin lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, und bald versanken sie beide in alten und neuen Kriegsgeschichten. 

***

Bree fiel hinter ihnen zurück und verschwand im blauen Dunst eines schönen Frühlingstages, vor ihnen lagen wieder die wilden Lande und die Straße. Links von ihnen erhoben sich die Felsen der Kalthügel, und südlich streckten sich die lange Rücken der Wildhöhen. Ein frischer Wind wehte von Osten her und die Sonne war schon warm. Die Reiterkolonne kam rasch voran. Ihre Ponys waren zäh und ihnen machte das schwere Gelände wenig aus. Sie nahmen die steilen Hügelhänge mit großer Leichtigkeit. Boromir war die Nachthut an diesem Tag und behielt sowohl die anderen Reiter als auch das Gelände scharf im Auge. Hin und wieder sah er zu Myrte, dem ehemaligen Packpferd, auf dem jetzt der Meisterdieb der Truppe ritt. Bilbo war kein besonders geübter Reiter, aber er kam mit Myrte zurecht, nur hin und wieder hatte das Pony einen anderen Weg im Sinn als sein Reiter. 

Weit weg am östlichen Horizont erhoben sich die gewaltigen Gipfel der Nebelberge, nicht mehr als Schimmer vor dem blauen Himmel. Sie entlockten Boromir ein Lächeln. Ihm war nie klar geworden, wie sehr er auf dieser Seite der Berge zu Hause war, seit er sich entschlossen hatte Kíli nach Moria zu folgen. Er wusste nicht wann er sich in diese wilde, einsame Land verliebt hatte, doch wenn er es jetzt sah, gerade erwachend unter der Frühlingssonne, mit dem langen windigen Sommer von Eriador vor sich, fühlte er sich genauso zu Hause, wie in seiner Jugend im Schatten des Mindolluin. Nur, dass Eriador kein freundliches Land war, es war ungezähmt und gefährlich, es scherte sich nicht um jene die es liebten und würde alle zerstören die zu schwach waren, es auszuhalten. 

„Na schau, wer gute Laune hat.“, stellte Bofur fest, der mit ihm am Ende der Kolonne ritt. „Wenn das so weitergeht, singst du zusammen mit uns, bevor die Woche um ist.“ Bofur und einige der Zwerge sangen gern und viel auf ihren Märschen, und auch wenn Boromir viele der Lieder, Balladen und gelegentlichen Tavernengesänge kannte, hatte er vor allem zugehört. 

„Du könntest Bilbo nach einem Lied fragen.“, antwortete Boromir. „Ich wage zu sagen, dass sein Volk mehr Tavernenlieder haben muss, als selbst deins, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich ist.“

Der Zwergenbergmann lachte laut und ließ sein Pony neben Boromirs Pferd gehen, als sie weiterritten. „Ich muss sagen, für jemanden vom Menschenvolk passt du gut zu uns. So merkwürdig sich das auch anhört. Nur manchmal wenn du Kíli ansiehst, dann schaust du als würdest du jemanden suchen, der nicht hier ist. Irgendwas macht dir Sorgen.“

Bofur war ein guter Beobachter, das war er immer gewesen, wie Boromir wusste. Die Reise durch die leere Lande, hatte ihn ein wenig daran erinnert, wie er und Kíli sich getroffen hatte. Es war keine wehmütige Erinnerung, Boromir war froh, dass er hier war. „Nein, nichts dergleichen, Bofur.“, antwortete er, während die Pferde langsam einen gewundenen Hang hinunter gingen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, das stimmt schon. Thorin nimmt beide Erben mit auf dieses Quest und wenn es schief geht…“, er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich verstehe, dass sie niemals einen Thron erben können, für den sie nicht gekämpft haben, und es bleibt ein Risiko.“ 

„Nein, du siehst das ganz falsch.“, sagte Bofur mit einem Lächeln, fest entschlossen, Boromirs Sorgen zu beruhigen. „Sie sind Durins Blut, das wahre Haus, das ist etwas was sie tun. Sie sind dafür geboren worden, sie sind nicht wie du oder ich, in dieser Hinsicht. Wir mögen es richtig finden Sicherheit zu bevorzugen, oder unsere Kinder zu verstecken, Gefahren aus dem Weg zu gehen… sie sind anders. Helden. Sie könnten keinen anderen Weg gehen.“

Manchmal fragte Boromir sich wie stark die Legende von Durins Blut war, wie sehr sie in allen seinen Gefährten steckte. Natürlich wusste er wie diese Legende gewachsen war. Von Moria zum Ered Mithrin, zum Erebor und zurück zum Ered Luin, in Erfolg und Verlust, in Krieg und Frieden hatte sich Durins Blut als fähige, tapfere Anführer erwiesen, und ihr Volk mit Geschick und Entschlossenheit durch die Stürme einer erbarmungslosen Welt geführt. Auch wenn Thorin sicher etwas unnahbar war, war er weder hochfahrend noch eingebildet, er teilte die Anstrengungen, Wachen und Härten der Reise ganz selbstverständlich mit seinen Gefährten, was ihn zu einem bewunderten und respektierten Anführer machte. 

***

In dieser Nacht lagerten sie auf einem schroffen Höhenrücken in den Kalthügeln. Der Ort war gut versteckt und ein gutes Stück abseits der großen Oststraße. Mit dem Rücken an die Felsen gelehnt sitzend, erlaubte Boromir sich zu dösen. Seine Wache war erst vor dem Morgengrauen, die Hundswache wenn die Nebel stiegen. Der schrille Schrei der die stille Dunkelheit zerriss, brachte ihn sofort zu vollem Wachsein, und seine Hand fiel auf sein Schwert und er war auf den Füßen, als der zweite Orkschrei erklang. Dwalin legte die Pranke auf seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder herunter. „Kein Grund zur Aufregung, ist mindestens eine Meile weg, wenn nicht mehr.“, sagte er gelassen.

Boromir setzte sich wieder und lehnte sich zurück. Er war wieder hellwach und bemerkte wie Bilbo von den Ponys zurückkam. „Was war das?“, fragte der Halbling, den der Schrei aufgeschreckt hatte.

„Orks.“, Fíli hatte geantwortet. „Halsabschneider. Dutzende sind da draußen. In den leeren Landen wimmelt es von ihnen.“ Er sprach ruhig und ernst, als seine Augen die Dunkelheit außerhalb des Lages absuchten. 

Ein weiterer kurzer Ruf hallte durch die Nacht, vom Wind weitergetragen und die beiden Brüder spannten sich an. Kíli starrte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. „Sie schlagen kurz vor Morgengrauen zu, wenn alles schläft. Schnell und leise. Niemand schreit. Nur sehr viel Blut.“ Die ersten Worte waren ruhig gesprochen, aber seine Augen weiteten sich und was er sehen mochte, das diese Worte hervorbrachte, wusste nur er selbst. Es ging so schnell wie es gekommen war, Fíli gab Kíli einen kurzen Knuff und der Zwergenkrieger erinnerte sich wo er war. Die Brüder sahen sich an und lachten. 

Boromir fiel nicht darauf herein, Kíli mochte gut darin sein, den Ausrutscher schnell zu kaschieren, aber auch ohne das Band, hätte er gewusst, dass eine Erinnerung diese Worte verursacht hatte. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, hörte er Thorins tiefe Stimme „Haltet ihr das für lustig? Haltet ihr einen Orkangriff bei Nacht für einen Scherz?“ sagte er und stand auf. 

Der Krieger in Boromir runzelte die Stirn, er verstand, dass Thorin nicht zulassen konnte, das Bilbo der Schwächste der Gruppe von den anderen verspottet oder herumgeschubst wurde. Keine Gruppe vertrug derlei Benehmen. Doch da war noch etwas anderes in Thorins Stimme.

Der ernste und strenge Blick Thorins sprach für Boromir Bände. Thorin wusste, um welches Ereignis es hier ging, welche Erinnerung Kílis Worte ausgelöst hatte, vermutlich war auch er dort gewesen. Hatten damals Leute die Gefahr für einen Scherz gehalten? Boromir fröstelte. Eriador war gnadenlos mit jenen die es unterschätzten und die Zwerge hatten genug von jenen gesehen, die diese Gefahren unterschätzten.

Was mussten Thorin mit Fíli und Kíli auf ihren Wanderungen erlebt haben, dass es eine derartig sichtbare Spur hinterlassen hatte? Er wusste, dass Thorin von seinen Söhnen erwartete, dass sie sich besser im Griff hatten, Boromir kannte das von Kíli. Doch die beiden hier waren noch so jung, jung genug um nicht zu erwarten, dass sie dem alltäglich Wahnwitz von Eriador mit Gelassenheit gegenüber traten. 

Es war Balin der mit seinen beruhigenden, begütigenden Worten die Situation in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Balins Blick ging kurz zu Thorin, der an ihnen vorbei gegangen war, und mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, unddann zu den anderen zurück. Der alte Zwergenkrieger stützte sich am Felsen ab und sah ins Feuer, als er die Legende von Azanulbizar zu erzählen begann. 

Zusammen mit den anderen lauschte Boromir der Geschichte von Azanulbizar, er kannte die Überlieferung, doch er hatte nie einen Überlebenden davon sprechen hören. Dwalin war nur einmal darauf gekommen und da war er so schwer betrunken gewesen, dass nichts was er sagte, auch nur ansatzweise Sinn ergab. Balins Schilderung war anders als alles was Boromir je gehört hatte, er konnte nicht sagen, wann der Punkt kam, das Balin sich selbst nicht mehr bewusst war, dass sie ihm zuhörten und von seiner eigenen Erinnerung eingeholt wurde. Doch was er zu sagen hatte, als derjenige, der es alles überlebt hatte, ließ keinen von seinen Zuhörern unberührt. 

***

Es war in der Stille, als Bilbo fragte was aus dem bleichen Ork geworden war, als Kíli aufstand und lautlos in der Nacht verschwand. Der junge Zwerg war schnell und flink genug um fast unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Müde und heimgesucht von zu vielen Erinnerungen, konnte Thorin sich gut vorstellen was seinen Sohn von den anderen weggetrieben hatte. Seine Augen suchten nach Fíli der noch am Feuer saß und seinen Blick mit einem freundlichen Nicken erwiderte. Thorin konnte die Wärme fast körperlich spüren, Fíli war die Säule auf die sie beide sich oft stützten. Er trug die gleichen Bürden, die gleichen Narben, doch er war immer da wenn sie ihn brauchten. Gerade jetzt als er das Kinn hob und mit einer winzigen Geste nach links deutete, was Thorin verriet wohin Kíli verschwunden war. 

Sich umwendend folgte er ihm in die Nacht. Kíli war nicht weit gegangen, er wusste es besser als sich weit von der Gruppe zu entfernen. Er stand nahe der Kante der Klippe, Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt, als wollte er sich selbst warmhalten, seine Schultern zuckten, auch wenn kein Laut zu hören war. Als Thorin ihn dort stehen sah, erinnerte er sich ebenfalls. 

Es war in der Zeit von Dís langer Krankheit gewesen, als er gezwungen gewesen war, die beiden Jungs mit auf seine Wanderungen zu nehmen. Sie waren noch Zwerglinge gewesen, nur knapp über dreißig Jahre alt, bereits in der Lage in der Schmiede zu helfen, und doch noch sehr jung. In besseren Tagen hätte man einen Vater, der so junge Söhne nicht in seiner Halle ließ verachtet. Auf ihrem Weg nach Süden hatten sie sich einer ganzen Karawane von Händlern und reisenden Handwerkern angeschlossen, die auf dem Weg von Tharbad her waren. In einer Nacht hatten sie bei einem exponierten Hügel nicht weit vom Schwanenfleet gelagert. Thorin hatte die anderen gewarnt, dass der Ort nicht sicher war und auch noch schlecht zu verteidigen. Sie hatten nicht zugehört und hatten ihm gesagt, er solle den Mund halten und den Unsinn für sich behalten. Er sei hier nicht in der Spinnstube. Schweren Herzens hatte er sie verlassen und war mit den beiden Jungs in die Felsen oberhalb des Lagerplatzes geklettert. Auf einem schmalen Felsvorsprung hatten sie gesessen, die beiden Zwerglinge links und rechts in seinen Fellmantel gekuschelt, der ein wenig Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind bot. In der Stunde vor der Dämmerung waren sie gekommen. Fast lautlos hatten sich die Orks herangeschlichen. Es war ein leiser und schneller Überfall gewesen. Allein, nur mit den beiden Jungs hatte er keine Chance gegen sie gehabt. Er hatte nichts tun können um dem Lager zu helfen. Alles was er tun konnte, war die Jungs enger an sich heranzuziehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie keinen Laut von sich gaben, während das Gemetzel seinen Lauf nahm. Diese Stunden, die Schreie jener Nacht verfolgten die Jungs heute noch, das wusste er.

„Wenn du hier bist um mich für meine Schwäche herunterzuputzen, leg los.“, Kíli sprach leise. Er traute seiner Stimme noch nicht um laut zu sprechen. Er sah immer noch auf das dunkle Land hinunter, doch er hatte Thorin näherkommen gehört und seine Schritte erkannt.

Thorin überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit zwei langen Schritten und legte seinen Arm um den Jungen, wie er es getan hatte, als Kíli noch kleiner gewesen war. „Wenn das Schwäche ist, bin ich auch nicht stärker.“, sagte er leise. „Es gibt Dinge… wenn du sie einmal gesehen hast, wirst du sie nie vergessen.“ 

Kíli erwiderte die Geste und legte seinen Arm um Thorins Schulter, die dunklen Augen immer noch stürmisch. „Wirklich? Es scheint dir nie etwas auszumachen, wenn sie von dem bleichen Ork sprechen.“ 

„Ich verberge es nur besser.“ Thorin seufzte leise, er hatte es nie geschafft, seinen Jungs gegenüber die stählerne Fassade zu wahren. Nie. Die beiden kleinen Zwerglinge hatten sich in sein Herz geschlichen, von der Zeit an, als sie ihm durch das elende Lager in Dunland nachgestolpert waren. Sie hatten sich nicht von scharfen Blicken, harschen Worten oder anderen Launen abwehren lassen und mühelos ihren Weg durch die Stahlrüstung gefunden, die seine Seele umgab. Sie waren seine größte Schwäche, und der Grund warum er in all den langen Jahren stark geblieben war. 

Thorin spürte wie Kílis Griff stärker wurde, der junge Zwerg hatte zu viel in seinen Augen, seiner Miene gelesen, er schaffte es nie seinen Gedanken vor den Jungs zu verbergen. „Du bist nicht allein damit.“, sagte Kíli leise. „Du hast uns.“ 

Sich ihm ganz zuwendend, zerzauste Thorin die wilden dunklen Haare. Das erste Mal, dass er diese Worte gehört hatte, war nur wenige Monate nach jener Nacht gewesen, auf ihren Reisen. Er war in ihr Lager spät zurückgekommen, müde, verletzt und verärgert über einige besonders hochnäsige Menschen. Die beiden Jungs waren auf ihn zugekommen und hatten ihn in die Arme geschlossen, es war Fíli gewesen, der eben diese Worte gesagt hatte. 

„Ich hätte euch davor beschützen müssen, verhindern müssen, dass ihr solche Dinge seht…“ Thorin wünschte er hätte sie wirklich schützen können. Sie hätten in den Hallen des Erebor aufwachsen sollen, Prinzen ihres Volkes, nicht auf der Suche nach Arbeit über die Landstraßen Eriadors ziehen. 

Kíli packte seine Schultern, eine erwachsene Kriegergeste in die er noch nicht ganz hineingewachsen war. „Ich würde es nicht anders haben wollen.“, sagte der junge Krieger fest. „Ich habe das lieber gesehen, und war bei dir, als das ich wüsste, dass du es allein durchstehen musstest.“

***

Die Tage, die folgten, waren kalt und stürmisch, das Wetter wurde schlechter als der Wind nach Westen umschlug und Wolkenberge von der fernen See gegen das Gebirge trieb. Als der Regen vier Tage später aufhörte, blieb der Wind kalt und die Gruppe war müde. In der Nacht zuvor waren sie von Orks aufgestört worden, und hatten nur wenig Schlaf gesehen. Die meisten von ihnen waren erleichtert, dass Thorin beschloss bereits am Nachmittag halt zu machen. 

Boromir sah sich die Hügellandschaft und die Felsen an. Er kannte diesen Ort. In einem anderen Leben, war er hier im Herbst mit Kíli durchgekommen, die Ruine war lang vergangen gewesen, und drei steinerne Figuren hatten die Hügel geziert. Die Trollhöhen, dachte er..

„Das Haus sieht aus als wäre es erst vor kurzer Zeit zerstört worden.“, sagte er zu Thorin als sie absaßen. „Und die Felder sind noch nicht völlig überwachsen. Der Hof ist weniger als zwei Jahre verlassen.“ 

Der Zwergenanführer warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, der deutlich genug sagte, dass er nicht um Beobachtungen gebeten hatte. Dennoch war da ein halbes Nicken. „Später.“, sagte er ruhig, bevor er den Hügel hinauf ging.

Gandalf hatte sich bei der Ruine umgeschaut und wandte sich zu Thorin. „Wir könnten zum verborgenen Tal reiten. Dort könnten wir ausruhen und uns Rat holen. Die Elben könnten uns helfen.“ 

Boromir fuhr zusammen bei diesem Vorschlag. Selbst Kíli, der sicher leichter zugänglich gewesen war, als Thorin, war kein Freund solcher unangebrachter Hilfsvorschläge gewesen, und noch viel weniger von dem Hinweis, dass er des Rates Dritter bedürfe. So etwas hatte man unter vier Augen – sechs Augen mit Dwalin – anbringen können, sicher nicht vor der ganzen Haufe. Und warum wollte Gandalf unbedingt nach Rivendell? 

Der Streit zwischen Thorin und Gandalf war laut genug für alle zu hören. Boromir wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Kíli, die stumme Frage, ob sie den Rest der Haufe ein Stück weiterführen sollten, so dass sie nicht Zeuge dieses kleinen Dramas wurden. Doch Kíli schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, er hob die Hand gegen seine Schulter, die rasche Geste sagte Boromir, dass Thorin diesen Lagerplatz angesteuert hatte, weil er Orksicher war. Boromir sah zur Seite, mit drei Trollen in der Nachbarschaft, war das auch kein Wunder. 

„Das waren genug Zwerge für einen Tag.“ Gandalfs Stimme war laut genug um bis zur Straße gehört zu werden als der Zauberer davoneilte. Boromir sah ihn überrascht an, er hatte einiges an Streit mit dem grauen Zauberer erlebt, doch er schien noch reizbarer als er ihn Erinnerung hatte. Dann fiel ihm ein wie leicht Kíli den Zauberer gereizt hatte, der Vorwurf er sei wie sein Onkel war mehrfach gefallen. 

„Wohin geht Ihr?“ rief Bilbo fassungslos.

„Ich suche die Gesellschaft des Einzigen der hier bei klarem Verstand ist.“ ,rief Gandalf wütend. 

„Aber wer soll das sein?!“ ,rief Bilbo entsetzt. 

„Ich, Herr Beutlin.“ ,fauchte Gandalf und verschwand. 

Thorin schien fast unerschüttert von dem Streit, oder von dem Umstand, dass die ganze Truppe ihn gehört hatte. „Fíli, Kíli, kümmert euch um die Ponys bleibt bei ihnen. Bombur – mach Feuer, wir haben Hunger.“ Alle entspannten sich und gingen zum Alltag über. 

Boromir folgte den Brüdern, die die Ponys in Richtung der alten Scheune des Hofes führten. „Halten wir sie zusammen.“, sagte er zu Fíli. „Mir ist dieser Ort nicht geheuer.“ 

Der blonde Zwerg legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Solche Ruinen können einen schwermütig machen, ich weiß.“, sagte er. „Doch hier gibt es keine Geister die noch weinend herumgehen. Die, die hier gelebt haben, sind längst du ihren Ahnen heimgegangen.“ Dennoch stimmten die Brüder zu, die Ponys in den Resten der Scheune zu halten, wo sie nicht weglaufen konnten. Gemeinsam hatten die die Pferde bald versorgt.

Sie hatte immer noch sechzehn Ponys und ein Pferd, als Bilbo ihnen den Eintopf brachte. „Werdet ihr hier schlafen?“, fragte er, als er die Näpfe absetzte. 

„Ja, das macht die abwechselnden Wachen leichter.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Wenn du Bomburs Schnarchen entfliehen willst, bist du an unserem Feuer willkommen.“ Die Worte brachten ein Lächeln auf die Züge des Halblings, der seine eigenen Schüssel holte und sich zu ihnen setzte. Sie sprachen kaum und blieben wachsam, mit immer einem Auge auf die Ponys als die Nacht sich einstellte. 

Es war eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang, als Dwalin zu ihnen geeilt kam. „Bilbo, bleib bei den Ponys. Kíli, Fíli, kommt mit, Dori ist verschwunden.“, sagte er und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen. 

Sie eilten zum Lager der anderen, wo die ganze Gruppe versammelt war. „Es war nur ein Ruf der Natur.“, erklärte Ori verzweifelt Balin. „Er hat doch nichts getan.“

Thorin warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte. „Und doch ist er verschwunden, Ori, und wir müssen ihn finden.“ Er sah, dass Dwalin mit den anderen dreien zurück war. „Kíli, Fíli, nehmt Boromir und sucht im Osten, seht zu ob ihr eine Spur findet. Balin, nimm Nori und Glóin, geht in die andere Richtung zum Bach, Dwalin, Oin und Ori, ihr kommt mit mir.“

***

Der Wald war stockdunkel., Es gab keinen Mond am Himmel in dieser windigen Nacht. Boromir konnte kaum sehen wo Kíli vor ihm gleich einem Schatten durch den Wald huschte. Fíli war neben ihm und beinahe genauso leise. Als sie tiefer in den Wald vordrangen, fanden sie eine frisch entwurzelte Hügeleiche, und sahen eine weitere, die nicht weit davon lag. „Gar nicht gut.“, flüsterte Fíli. „Das kann nur eins bedeuten.“

„Trolle.“, stimmte Boromir zu. Es gab keine andere Schlussfolgerung in Eriador, oder anderen Weltgegenden. Die einzige Kreatur, die noch Bäume ausreißen konnte, waren Riesen, und ihre Art war glücklicherweise sehr selten. 

„Schaut mal da.“ Kíli war weiter vorn und hatte eine flackerndes Licht zwischen den Felsen entdeckt. Ein helles Feuer brannte wohl verborgen im Wald. Im selben Moment hörten sie einen Hilfeschrei durch die Nacht hallen. Der junge Zwerg fluchte, zog sein Schwert und sprintete in Richtung des Feuers. Fíli folgte ohne zu zögern. Boromir verlor keine Zeit ihnen zu folgen, diese zwei wussten wirklich nicht was Vorsicht war.

Sie erreichten die Lichtung mit den drei Trollen, die dabei waren Dori in den Kochtopf zu werfen. Der Zwerg versuchte dem Griff des Trolls zu entkommen und schrie als er mit der Pfanne einen Schlag versetzt bekam. Kíli sprang über einen Felsen hinweg, sein Schwert schnitt einen Troll tief ins Bein, auch wenn das kaum mehr als ein Kratzer war. „Lass ihn runter!“, fuhr er die Trolle an. 

„Was hat der gesagt?“ Nuschelte einer der Trolle in seiner groben Sprache. 

„Ich sagte: lass ihn fallen.“ Kíli wirbelte das Schwert um seine Hand und hatte kaum Zeit sich ducken als der Troll Dori nach ihm warf. Fíli sprang seinem Bruder zur Seite, und im selben Moment erschienen Thorin und seine Begleiter von der anderen Seite und stürmten das Trolllager. 

Der Kampf war chaotisch, vierzehn Kämpfer gegen drei Trolle. Boromir wusste, dass kann diese dummen Giganten nicht unterschätzen durfte, sie waren harte Nüsse. Er sah wie Dwalin sich duckte und Thorin die Gelegenheit gab, mit einem Sprung den Arm des Trolls zu erwischen, als Dwalin wieder hoch kam, traf sein Hammer den Kopf des Trolls. Der Troll torkelte benommen. 

Boromir griff den Troll an, der gerade Fíli durch das Lager geschleudert hatte. Die gewaltige stinkende Pranke des Wesens griff nach ihm, um ihn zu packen. Er wich nicht aus, er blieb eiskalt stehen und rammte sein Schwert tief in die Handfläche des Trolls, schwarzes Blut verschmierte die Klinge. Ein Tritt der folgte wirbelte Boromir durch die Luft. Er landete auf seinen Füßen als gerade Kíli hinter dem Troll herumkam und sein Schwert durch die Kniekehlen des Trolls fahren ließ. Der Troll schrie und brach in die Knie, das war alles was Boromir brauchte. Er sprintete los und rannte den gewaltigen Arm hinauf. Als er auf der Schulter stand, rammte er sein Schwert in den Nacken, dort wo Schädel und Rückgrat verbunden waren. Mit einem hässlichen Knacken fuhr die Klinge durch die Knochen und der tote Troll kippte nach vorn. 

Boromir hatte gerade sein Schwert aus dem Kadaver gerissen und war von der Leiche heruntergesprungen, als er sah wie die beiden verbleibenden Trolle einen Gefangenen in die Höhe rissen. „Lasst die Waffen fallen, oder wir reißen ihm die Arme aus.“

Sinkenden Herzens wurde Boromir klar, dass die Trolle Dori wieder eingefangen hatten. Er sah zu Thorin, dessen Gesicht zu einer steinernen Miene erstarrt war. Was der Zwergenanführer dachte, blieb unlesbar auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Als Kíli Boromir von Thorins Entscheidung für Bilbo erzählt hatte, hatte Boromir die edle Entscheidung bewundert, wenn auch nicht unbedingt zugestimmt. Kein Mann war wichtiger als die Mission, und eine Geisel, die man nicht retten konnte, erschoss man besser gleich. Er wusste, sie konnten mit den zwei Trollen fertig werden… doch Thorin warf die Klinge weg. 

***

Ein erneuter Schlag mit der Kelle auf die Brust, riss den Atem aus Boromirs Lungen. „Er hat Bill getötet.“, brüllte der wütende Troll. „Ich will ihn quietschen hören.“ 

„Nein, wir sollten ihn zu Hackfleisch zerschlagen und mit Zwiebel servieren.“ Weitere Hiebe folgten und Boromir biss die Zähne zusammen, erstickte jeden Laut in seiner Kehle. 

„Beeil dich, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!“, beschwerte sich Tom und warf mehr Holz ins Feuer. „Braten wir ihn mit dem Rest, er ist frischer als die.“ Bert, der Koch, verpasste Boromir noch einige Hiebe bevor er ihn mit an den Bratspieß band, wo schon einige der anderen gegrillt werden sollte. 

Thorin stemmte sich gegen die Fesseln, als er versuchte sich zu befreien. Kíli neben ihm fuhr unter jedem Schlag der Kelle zusammen, als träfen die Schläge nicht nur den Menschenkrieger sondern auch ihn. Was würde passieren, wenn die Trolle die anderen wirklich brieten? Dwalin… er war auch mit an den Spieß gebunden. Thorin spannte seine mächtigen Arme an um die Fesseln zu zerreißen. „Halt still! Verflixte Zwerge!“, hörte er ein Flüstern hinter sich. 

„Dieb?“, Thorin wagte kaum seine Lippen zu bewegen, er hatte den Hobbit nicht kommen hören. 

„Wer denn sonst? Und jetzt halt still.“, flüsterte Bilbo zurück, der hinter den Felsen, wo die Trolle die Gefangenen deponiert hatten, hockte.

Die kleine Klinge des Küchenmessers schnitt durch Thorins Fesseln. Der Zwerg jedoch rührte sich nicht, um nicht zu verraten, dass er frei war, während Bilbo Kíli und Glóin befreite. 

„Das kleine Frettchen stiehlt unser Essen!“ Der Schrei der Trolle sagte ihnen, dass sie entdeckt worden waren. Thorin sprang auf, er hatte keine Waffe um sich zu wehren, also packte er einen der langen Bratspieße der Trolle und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft wie einen Speer. Er traf Bert ins Auge und der Troll brach zusammen, nur Momente bevor der Stein hinter den Trollen auseinanderbrach und Gandalfs Stimme durch die Dämmerung hallte. „Der Tag soll euch treffen!“

***

Als sie vom Grillspieß befreit waren, begann die beinahe geröstete Gruppe sich durch den Haufen zu wühlen, auf den Trolle ihre Rüstungen und Waffen geworfen hatten. Boromir war froh das vertraute Gewicht des Kettenhemds auf seinen Schultern zu spüren. Er war mehr als einmal hart am Tode vorbeigeschrammt und den Mahals ewigen Hallen sehr nahe gekommen, aber beinahe zum Abendessen serviert zu werden, war eine neue Erfahrung. 

„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Kíli war zu ihm herüber geeilt und musterte ihn besorgt. „Ich gespürt was sie getan haben…“

Das Band hatte die Schmerzen an seinen Freund weitergegeben, wie oft hatten sie die Schmerzen von Wunden, vom Überleben selbst, geteilt? „Ich bin Ordnung, Kíli. Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt.“, erwiderte er. Die Schläge würden nur blaue Flecken hinterlassen, seine Rippen waren intakt. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Nur benommen, nichts weiter.“ Kíli fischte seinen Bogen aus dem Waffenhaufen. „Das war knapp.“

„Allerdings.“ Boromirs Antwort wurde unterbrochen, als ihm Balin sein Schwert reichte, dass unten in dem Haufen gelegen hatte. Die Schwarzstahlklinge war noch Blutbesudelt und er nutzte einen der Trolllumpen um sie zu säubern. Es war gut wieder ein Langschwert zu führen, und die dunkle Klinge lag perfekt in seiner Hand. 

„Eine gute Waffe , Boromir.“, stellte Balin fest. „Woher stammt es? Ich erkenne die Arbeit nicht und ich würde behaupten, dass die Arbeiten jedes arkanen Schmiedes auf dieser Seite der Berge kenne.“ 

„Es ist eine Arbeit von Kíli.“, sagte Boromir zu dem alten Zwerg und sah wie Verstehen und Erstaunen sich auf seinen Zügen mischten. „Es ist eine wunderbare Waffe.“

„Allerdings.“ Balin warf einen neugierigen Blick auf das Schwert, als versuche er eine Einschätzung abzugeben. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Kíli bereits die Flamme gefunden hat.“, murmelte er in seinen Bart, bevor er rasch das Thema wechselte. „Wie wirst du es nennen?“

„Trollbann?“, lachte Boromir. „Nein, es hat etwas Besseres verdient. Ich denke es wird seine Chance früher oder später bekommen. Das hier war eine Plänkelei, keine große Tat.“

„Einen Troll im Alleingang zu erlegen, sollte eigentlich gelten.“ Thorin hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen, die ausgestreckte Hand machte klar, dass er die Klinge examinieren wollte. 

Boromir reichte ihm das Schwert. „Du hast den zweiten mit dem Grillspieß erwischt. Das war ein genialer Wurf.“, wandte er ein. „Und Kíli hat den Troll auf die Knie gebracht, damit ich ihn erschlagen kann.“

Thorin untersuchte die Schwarzstahlklinge mit dem intensiven Blick, den nur ein arkaner Schmied für seine Kunst haben konnte. Wilde, zornige Kraft war in diesen Stahl gehämmert worden. Wie hatte Kíli das Talent so jung manifestieren können? „Das war Verzweiflung.“, erwiderte er bezogen auf den Speerwurf. „Du hast den Troll kalt bekämpft, darauf gewartet, dass du an eine Schwachstelle herankommst. Das war nicht dein erster Kampf gegen ihre Art.“

Olog-hai waren in den Heeren des Schattens Massenware gewesen, aber das konnte Boromir kaum sagen. „Ich bin ihresgleichen verschiedentlich begegnet.“, das war die Wahrheit, und allgemein genug. „Es gibt leider Orte wo sie häufiger vorkommen.“

Thorin gab die Klinge zurück. „Eine würdige Waffe, stark, doch hüte dich vor ihrem Zorn.“, sagte er und wandte sich den anderen zu. „Trolle dürfen bei Tageslicht nicht draußen sein, sie müssen eine Höhle in der Nähe haben.“


	5. Chapter 5

Viertes Kapitel: Das Schattenspiel der Elben

Es war der Gestank, der ihnen den Weg zur Trollhöhle wies. Kíli unterdrückte ein Würgen, als ihm der unverkennbare Gestank von Tod und Verwesung in die Nase stieg. Er wollte nicht wirklich wissen was da drin war, er konnte es sich gut genug vorstellen. Doch sie mussten hinein, wenn die Trolle Gefangene gehabt hatten, würden diese sonst elendiglich umkommen. Der junge Zwerg entzündete eine Fackel und folgte den anderen in die Höhle. Er brauchte sich nur umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Boromir genau hinter ihm war. Mit dem Krieger im Rücken fühlte er sich besser, als sie durch das Loch in die Erde einstiegen. Boromor nahm den Gestank, die schwirrenden Fliegen und die Knochen, die schon am Eingang unter ihren Stiefeln knackten, mit unbewegter Miene hin. Für einen Moment sah Kíli vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild einer Orkhöhle, die noch schlimmer gewesen sein musste, aber es schwand so rasch wie es gekommen war. 

Sie waren die letzten, die die feuchte Höhle betraten, Glóin, Nori und die anderen waren schon voraus und hatten einen Haufen Goldmünzen gefunden. „Die sind zu schade um sie rumliegen zu lassen.“ Kíli schauderte, als er die Worte hörte. Dies war ein Trollhort und er würde nur ungern etwas anfassen, was diese mordenden Bastarde besessen hatten. Thorins Blick traf den seinen und mit einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln befahl der ältere Zwerg ihm nicht einzugreifen. 

Kíli seufzte und akzeptiert die Entscheidung seines Vaters. Er sagte kein Wort, als Nori nach draußen eilte, um eine Schaufel zu holen. Thorin wandte sich von Glóin ab, der bereits begonnen hatte, das Gold zusammenzuschieben, und inspizierte den verstaubten Waffenständer in der Ecke. Kíli ging an den anderen vorbei und tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Er bezweifelte, dass hier noch jemand am Leben war, aber wollte es überprüfen und ganz sichergehen, dass sie nicht einige unglückliche Gefangene hier zurückließen. 

Der hintere Teil der Höhle fiel steil ab, er rutschte auf den Knochen aus und schlitterte bis zum tiefsten Punkt des Loches. Hart landete er auf einem Metallschild der unter seinen Füßen knackte. Er trat zur Seite und hob die Fackel, das flackerende Licht fiel auf das Wappen. „Diese Trollhöhle muss alt sein.“, sagte er und schob mit dem Fuß den Dreck von dem Schild. „Das hier ist das Wappen von Cardolan.“

Boromir war ihm gefolgt, seine Fackel erhellte den Umkreis mehr. Er sah nach unten und nickte bestätigend, das Kíli sich nicht geirrt hatte. „Und Cardolan wurde von Angmar vernichtet. Können diese Trolle hier länger gehockt haben, als irgendjemand wusste?“

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht diese drei, so langlebig sind selbst Trolle nicht. Die haben nur eine Höhle nachgenutzt in der schon mal andere ihrer Art gehaust haben. Hier unten liegen noch mehr Rüstungsteile.“ Er hob die Fackel wieder, und sah sich um. Der Waffenschmied konnte viele der Stücke, die er sah, zuordnen. „Da, ein Helm aus Arthedain, Hügelmenschenpanzer, sicher aus Agmars Zeiten, und diese Bänderpanzer… haben wahrscheinlich Elben gehört.“ Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. „Viele sind hier gestorben.“ 

Sorgfältig untersuchte Kíli die beiden Elbischen Rüstungen, die auf dem Grund der Grube lagen. Sie trugen keine Zeichen, weder Wappen noch Siegel eines Waffenschmieds, das ihm erlaubt hätte, sie einem Elbenreich zuzuordnen, oder gar erlaubt hätten zu erahnen wer hier sein Ende gefunden hatte. „Wer auch immer sie waren, mögen ihre Seelen den Weg heim über die trennende See finden.“, sagte er leise. Das war alles was man noch tun konnte, den Seelen derer, die hier gestorben waren, eine schnelle Reise zu dem Land wo Dunkelheit und Schmerz zu eine Erinnerung waren, zu wünschen. Als er sich umwandte, fiel das flackernde Fackellicht auf etwas an der Rückwand der Höhle. 

Als Kíli nähertrat, fand er einen schwarzen Bogen unter einigen Stücken schwer zerschlagener dunkler Rüstungen. Der Bogen war fast so groß wie Kíli selbst. Vorsichtig hob er die Waffe auf. Er war kalt und lag schwerer in seiner Hand, als der Bogen auf seinem Rücken. Er reichte die Fackel an Boromir weiter um ihn näher zu betrachten – die gesamte Länge des Bogens war aus geschmeidigem Schwarzstahl gearbeitet worden. Vorsichtig überprüfte er die Sehne und fand ein glattes Geflecht aus Stahlfasern, dass noch intakt war. Der Bogen hatte die Zeit und Elemente so gut überstanden, dass Kíli sich sicher war, das er aus einer arkanen Werkstatt gekommen sein musste. Er spannte ihn Probehalber und seine Muskeln spannten sich an, es brauchte Kraft um diesen Bogen zu spannen. „Der sollte eine hübsche Reichweite haben.“, sagte er als er die Sehne losließ und sie scharf gegen seine Armschiene schlug. 

„Das ist ein Bestienreiterbogen.“, stellte Boromir fest. „Die brauchen große Reichweiten, um aus der Luft etwas zu treffen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, ob der hier von einem Drakárreiter aus dem Osten stammt, oder eine Angmararbeit ist.“ Angmar hatte keine Drakár eingesetzt, doch Zugriff auf allerlei geflügelte Unwesen gehabt. Mit Carn Dûms Nähe zur verwitterten Heide, würde er selbst ein oder zwei kleine Drachen nicht ausschließen.   
„Eine Nördliche Arbeit.“, erwiderte Kíli. „das hier ist Angmar-Schwarzstahl, aus den Gruben im Nebelgebirge. Der Östliche Schwarzstahl ist nicht so flexibel. Man mag Angmar dafür hassen, was sie aus Eriador gemacht haben, aber ihre Waffen waren gut.“ Er ging in die Hocke und fand nach kurzer Suche den zugehörigen Köcher noch voll von Stahlpfeilen zwischen den zerschlagenen Rüstungen. Er sammelte ihn rasch auf, als Thorin nach ihnen rief, die Höhle zu verlassen.

***

Das Heulen der Warge hallte über die Hügel . Mit den Wäldern hinter ihnen, hatten sie keine Deckung mehr, außer den Felsen, die hier und da verstreut lagen. Doch wie lange sie noch den Wargen ausweichen konnten, war eine Frage der Zeit. Sie rannten durch das Tal und den nächsten Hügel hinauf, wo große Felsen ihnen etwas Deckung gaben. Boromir sah Thorins Handzeichen, das den Kriegern befahl aufzuholen. Kíli und Dwalin hatten es auch gesehen und eilten mit ihm zur Spitze der Gruppe. In der Deckung der Felsen wandte sich Thorin zu ihnen. „Wir müssen die Jäger weglocken.“, sagte er knapp. „Wir trennen uns. Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli und Boromir, ihr kommt mit mir. Wir lenken die Orks ab, während die anderen fliehen.“ 

„Nein!“, warf Gandalf scharf ein, ohne auf Thorins zornigen Blick zu achten. „Das sind zu viele für euch.“ Die Wölfe jagten wieder an ihnen vorbei und der Zauberer eilte weiter, in Richtung welches wie auch immer gearteten Zieles, das er hatte.

Boromir warf einen Blick zur Seite, aus drei Richtungen kamen die Warge angehetzt, der Weg des alten Zauberers führte sie direkt auf einen weiteren Hügel mit großen grauen Felsen. Doch hier waren sie exponiert und das Geheul der Warge erhob sich von mehreren Seiten. Sie saßen in der Falle, die Warge begannen den Hügel zu umkreisen, sie hatten ihre Beute gefunden. 

Gandalf eilte auf die mächtigen grauen Steine zu, sie boten den Zwergen Deckung, doch für ihn waren sie mehr als das. Er hob seinen Stab und stieß ihn gegen den Stein als er die geheimen Worte sprach, die den versteckten Durchgang freigeben sollten. Doch der Granit rührte sich nicht, nur ein hohles Echo erklang aus dem Stein. Gandalf erbleichte, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Passage von der anderen Seite her verschlossen war. Er hatte nur einen Moment zum Erschrecken, bevor der Gegenzauber ihn traf, das elbische Siegel auf dem Durchgang war eine wohlvorbereitete Falle. 

Thorin sah den Zauberer verschwinden und schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Sollte der alte Mann seine Magie nutzen um zu fliehen. Sie würden ihren eigenen Weg aus diesem Schlamassel finden müssen. „Zu den Felsen.“, rief er denjenigen aus der Gruppe zu, die keine Krieger waren. Die Felsen würden ihnen Rückendeckung gegeben, und sie würden mit den Orks fertig werden müssen, die es an den Krieger vorbei schafften. Die anderen rückten vor und bildeten einen Halbkreis vor den Felsen, sie würden die Hauptlast des Angriffs tragen müssen. Der Zwergenkönig machte sich keine Illusionen über ihre Chancen, doch er würde seine Leute nicht aufgaben. 

Zu seiner rechten waren Kíli und Fíli, sie hatten sich einen einzelnen Felsen als Position gesucht, die zusätzliche Höhe gab Kíli eine bessere Schussposition. Thorin selbst stand allein, mit etwas Abstand nach links kamen Dwalin und Boromir, die beiden Krieger hatten sofort begriffen was er hier versuchte und hatten zusammen mit ihm die härteste Position vor dem offenen Gelände genommen. Am äußersten Rand schlossen Balin und Bofur den Halbkreis. Der alte Krieger und der Bergmann würden einander decken. Thorin wusste, dass sie nicht alle erwischen würden, aber sie würden nur wenigen Orks erlauben durchzubrechen. 

Die Wargreiter fegten heran, gewaltige, haarige Biester mit ihren Orks auf dem Rücken, kamen den Hügel hinauf. Speere flogen, die meisten schlecht gezielt, sie verfehlten ihr Ziel. Der, den der Orkanführer geschleudert hatte, war besser gezielt und flog auf Thorin zu. Mit eisiger Ruhe wich der Zwerg zur Seite aus und fing den Speer mit einer Hand mitten im Flug. Er drehte die hässliche Waffe um und warf ihn mit aller Kraft zurück, die rostige Spitze grub sich tief in den Hals des Wargs auf dem der Anführer saß. Wütendes Geheul folgte, als die Orks sich auf sie stürzten. 

Thorins Axt fuhr in den Schädel des ersten Wargs, das sterbende Biest rollte den Hügel hinunter und riss ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Rasch zog er das Schwert und enthauptete den Ork damit. Die Elbenklinge fuhr durch die Orks wie ein Wirbelwind durch trockenes Laub. Thorin bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verging, wie viele gegen ihn anstürmten. Er war in einem tödlichen Tanz gefangen, jeder Hieb, jeder Schlag, eine weitere Lücke in den Reihen der Orks, immer vorwärts, immer angreifen, niemals innehalten. Ein Warg sprang ihn an, er duckte sich und mit schlug mit einem Hieb die Pfoten des Biests ab. Heulend vor Schmerz wand sich der Warg auf dem Boden und zerquetschte seinen Reiter unter sich. 

“Kíli, Bogenschützen, linke Flanke!” Thorin erkannte die Stimme des Menschenkriegers, der seinem Sohn den Befehl zurief. Boromir und Dwalin hatten ihre Seite sauber gehalten, sie kämpften zusammen als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan und sie hatten den gleichen unheimlichen taktischen Sinn, selbst im blutigsten Kampf verloren sie nicht den Überblick über das gesamte Geschehen. Dwalin war zu Bofur und Balin geeilt, die von zwei Wargen flankiert worden waren und hatte ihnen ausgeholfen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Kameraden anschloss. 

Kíli stand auf dem Felsen und erledigte die Orkbogenschützen mit präzisen Schüssen bevor sie nahe genug heran waren, um Schaden anzurichten. Der schwarze Bogen hatte wirklich eine erstaunliche Reichweite. Doch ihm waren beinahe die Pfeile ausgegangen. Er entschied sich, die letzten Pfeile für weitere Schützen aufzusparen, sprang vom Felsen und zog sein Schwert. Fíli hatte den Grund vor dem Felsen bereits in ein Blutfeld verwandelt. 

Ein weiteres Rudel Wölfe fegte heran und Thorin rammte seine Klinge in den Hals eines der hässlichen Gundabadwarge. Der Klang eines vertrauten und sehr unwillkommenen Horns schnitt durch die warme Luft, und auf dem östlichen Hügel erschienen Reiter. Der Zwergenanführer war nicht erleichtert sie zu sehen, denn ihre Anwesenheit machte die Wargreiter umso entschlossener ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden und die Zwerge zu töten. Ihr Angriff wurde noch härter als sie alles was sie noch hatten auf die Zwerge losließen. Thorin kämpfte mit dem grimmigen Willen eines Überlebenden, sein Schwert sank in die Brust eines Orks, noch eine kam nahe, ein Fausthieb gegen die Kopf warf ihn zurück, so dass Thorin die Klinge befreien konnte. Hinter ihm erklang das hässliche Geräusch von abgeschlagenen Köpfen, die zu Boden klatschten. Einer der Reiter war bei ihrem ersten Vorbeipreschen abgesessen und hielt die Warge aus Thorins Rücken. 

Der Zwerg knurrte und griff den nächsten Feind noch heftiger an. Er hatte die Reiter erkannt und von einem Elben gerettet zu werden, war eine Demütigung die er hasste. Die Reiter umkreisten den Hügel und ihre Klingen bereiteten der Mehrzahl der Orks ein rasches Ende. Thorin erschlug seinen letzten Angreifer, und hörte einen weiteren Ork in seinem Rücken sterben. Er wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wer der Meinung gewesen war, dass er unbedingt Hilfe brauchte. Er fand sich einem Elben gegenüber, der ihre typische Bänderrüstung trug, nur dass diese etwas dunkler war, als bei ihnen üblich. Er führte die gebogene Klinge in der linken Hand und seine blutige Schmarre lief durch seine Augenbraue. Graue Augen trafen stürmisch blaue. „Bist du verletzt?“, fragte der Elb in Westron.

Thorin war ihm einen bösen Blick zu, er hasste die Annahme, dass er schwach oder verwundet war. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war angespannt bis Thorin grollte: „Nur Kratzer. Du solltest deinen Kopf besser schützen. Dieser schöne Stirnreif ist kein Schutz gegen eine Axt im Schädel.“ Der komplizierte Stirnreife des Elben legte einen Hochgeborenen nahe, keinen Herrscher, aber mindestens einen Fürsten aus altem Hause. Und er sollte vorsichtiger sein, selbst eine rostige Orkaxt würde dieses Ding mühelos spalten. 

Seltsamerweise geriet der Elb über seine Worte nicht in Wut. „Ich reite normalerweise nicht so aus, wenn unsere wilden Nachbarn vor unseren Toren lärmen müssen.“, gab er zurück und seine Augen funkelten mit einem Humor den Thorin nicht bei Elben gesucht hätte. „Doch leider hat jemand versucht, das Siegel auf diesem Stein zu öffnen und wir mussten rasch handeln.“ 

„Dieser jemand wäre wohl ich gewesen.“ Gandalf erschien neben ihnen. „Ich habe versucht den Durchgang für meine Begleiter hier zu öffnen und fand ihn nicht nur verschlossen, sondern auch mit einer höchst unfreundlichen Falle versehen.“ Der graue Zauberer runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Elbenanführer scharf. 

Die Reiter kamen heran, es waren ungefähr vierzig Krieger, und mit ihnen war einer, der wie das Spiegelbild des Elben, der neben Thorin stand aussah. Sein Anblick beantwortete Thorins Frage wer ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen war. Der Herr von Imladris hatte Zwillingssöhne, die für ihren Groll auf die Orks in den Bergen berühmt waren. 

„Der Durchgang ist auf Befehl meines Vaters versiegelt worden, Mithrandir.“, erwiderte der Elbenkrieger. „Es ist zu gefährlich ihn offen zu lassen.“ Seine Worte machten deutlich, dass er sich nicht vor Gandalf darüber rechtfertigen würde, wie sie ihre Grenzen sicherten. Thorin verbarg den Anflug eines Lächelns. Beinahe mochte er den Elbenprinzen, der sich von dem alten Zauberer keine Vorschriften machen ließ. Rasch wandte er sich ab, um zu sehen ob seine Kameraden gut durch das Gefecht gekommen waren. Balin und Bofur standen noch, ebenso Boromir und Dwalin, Kíli jedoch hockte neben Fíli, der gegen den Felsen gelehnt saß, mit einem Pfeil der seinen Oberarm durchschlagen hatte.

Thorin eilte zu den beiden hinüber. Der Pfeil hatte den Arm durchschlagen, er schien sauber durchgegangen zu sein, aber Fíli war bleich wie ein Geist. Thorin brauchte nur den Geruch des schmutzigen Geschosses zu riechen, um zu wissen was passiert war. Gift. Irgendetwas was auf den Pfeil geschmiert gewesen, und Mahal allein wusste, welcher Orkdreck das war. „Es ist nur ein Kratzer.“, sagte Fíli leise. „Wenn der raus ist, geht’s mir wieder gut.“ Doch Thorin konnte den grauen Schimmer auf Fílis Haut sehen. 

Er sah zu Óin hinüber der Bofurs Schulterwunde behandelte und mit sinkendem Herzen wurde ihm klar, dass der alte Zwerg vermutlich nicht schnell genug etwas gegen das Gift tun konnte. Selbst den Pfeil zu entfernen und die Wunde mit blauem Feuer auszubrennen, mochte zu spät kommen. So wie der Pfeil eingedrungen war, war das Gift rasch in die Blutbahn gelangt. Fíli mochte tapfer vorgeben, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch damit täuschte er Thorin nicht. So wie er sich gegen den Felsen lehnte, blass und schnell bleicher werdend, kam das Gift zu rasch zur Wirkung. Für einen Moment sah Thorin wieder Dari vor sich, wie er in Azanulbizar gestorben war. Nein. Er würde nicht auch Fíli so verlieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dari, ich werde das Leben deines Sohnes bewahren. Und wenn ich die Elben um Hilfe bitten muss. „Kíli, bleib bei Fíli, er muss wach bleiben. Halte ihn warm.“, befahl er und kam wieder auf die Füße.

Die Elfen hatten aufgefächert um den Hügel zu schützen, während die Zwerge ihre Verwundeten versorgten. Seltsamerweise schienen sie zu respektieren, dass die Zwerge nur so viel Hilfe von ihnen wollten, wie absolut notwendig. Thorin seufzte, in diesem Moment wäre ein aufdringlicher Elb, der meinte, dass seine Hilfe unabdingbar war, ihm genau recht gekommen. Warum ausgerechnet musste er auf gesittete Elben treffen, wenn er sich am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte? Er ging auf ihren Anführer zu, es war schwierig die Zwillinge auseinander zu halten, aber es gab feine Unterschiede in ihren Rüstungen und Stirnreifen, und er vermutete den, der ihm geholfen hatte, als den älteren der beiden Brüder. „Prinz Elrohir?“, sprach er ihn an, und hoffte, dass seine Vermutung stimmte. 

Der Elbenkrieger wandte sich anmutig um. „Prinz Thorin? Können wir euren Kameraden helfen? Einige sind verletzt.“

„Ich wäre dankbar für eure Hilfe.“, Thorin zwang sich ruhig zu sprechen. „Mein Neffe wurde von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen…“

Er konnte ein kurzes Aufblitzen in den Augen es Elben sehen, als er seine Neffen erwähnte. „Dann sehen wir besser rasch nach ihm.“ Elrohir ging rasch zu den Felsen hinüber und kniete sich neben Fíli ins Gras. Seine Untersuchung der Wunde war rasch und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du hast recht, Thorin. Sie haben Nachtblut auf den Pfeil geschmiert. Wir könnten ihn zu meinem Vater bringen… aber den Ritt übersteht er nicht mehr.“ Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Fílis Stirn und schloss die Augen. 

Alles in Thorin schrie auf Fíli vor der elbsichen Hexerei zu schützen, aber er riss sich zusammen und zwang sich nur zuzuschauen. Kíli, der auf der anderen Seite hockte, sah viel hoffnungsvoller aus, als er den Elben gesehen hatte. Nach einigen Moment verlor Fílis Haut den grauen Ton und er atmete leichter. „Das wird uns etwas Zeit verschaffen, allerdings nicht viel.“, sagte Elrohir und stand auf. „Aelin! Wir lagern hier. Sichere den Hügel und mach allen Orks, die wir übersehen haben, ein Ende.“, rief er dem Reiter zu, und blieb in einer Sprache, die auch die Zwerge verstanden. 

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Fíli auf einer Decke neben dem Feuer das die Elben entzündet hatten. Rings um das Lager standen einige Elben Wache, während andere den verwundeten Zwergen halfen. Thorin hatte sich gegen jeden Versuch nach seinen eigenen Wunden zu sehen gewehrt und war bei Fíli geblieben, der rasch in ein Fieber abglitt. Elrohir hatte ihm gesagt, er solle Fílis Arm festhalten, während der Elb den Pfeil entfernte. Thorin hatte diese Operation oft gesehen, und er konnte sagen, dass der Elb etwas davon verstand. Er erledigte das so sauber und schnell wie er konnte. Die Wunde blutete stark, aber das war notwendig. Als die Reste des Pfeilschaftes entfernt waren, nahm der Elb eine heiße weiße Wurzelpaste, die sein Bruder auf dem Feuer zubereitet hatte und presste sie in die Wunde. Fíli bäumte sich vor Schmerzen auf und Thorin brauchte seine ganze Kraft ihn festzuhalten. 

Elrohir verband die Wunde. „Wir müssen die Salbe alle drei Stunden auswechseln.“, sagte er zu Thorin. „Sie wird das Gift aus der Wunde ziehen und dafür sorgen, dass sie sauber abheilt.“

„Du hast meinen Dank.“, sagte Thorin, und überraschte sich selbst, wie ernst er das meinte. Er mochte Elben nicht, aber Fíli war ihm wichtiger als ein alter Groll.

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „Dank ist völlig unnötig, Thorin Eichenschild. Kann ich mir jetzt deine Wunden ansehen?“

„Es ist nichts, nur Kratzer.“, brummte Thorin. „So sehr ich die Hilfe für meine Leute schätze…“

„Du bist nur zu stolz und stur die gleiche Hilfe anzunehmen.“, gab Elrohir in unelbischer Direktheit zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich würde es schätzen wenn ein Krieger, der die Orks ebenso sehr hasst wie ich, meine Hilfe annähme, oder für einen Moment vergessen könnte, dass ich von einem Volk abstamme, dass er beinahe genauso sehr hasst.“

Thorin schob seinen Stolz beiseite und gab seine Erlaubnis mit einem knappen Nicken kund. „Also gut.“, sagte er, und nahm die Rüstung ab, um dem Elben Zugang zu den Verletzungen zu geben. Elrohir begann den Schnitt an der Schulter zu reinigen, die Behandlung war sanft, fast nicht fühlbar und machte Thorin noch unruhiger. Er hätte Schmerzen elbischer Sanftheit vorgezogen. „Du behauptest, dass du die Orks so sehr hasst wie ich.“, grummelte er, und seine Frustration ließ sich in Worten aus. „Was haben sie dir angetan? Oder hasst du sie nur, weil das eben die Sitte deines Volkes ist?“

Der Elbekrieger hatte eine Salbe auf die Wunde aufgetragen und band sie ab. Er hielt inne als er fertig war und sein Blick ging an Thorin vorbei zum Feuer. „Sie haben meine Mutter umgebracht.“, sagte er, und seine Stimme wurde kalt. „Gefangen, gefoltert… wir haben sie da herausgeholt, aber sie war schon zu schwach, ihre Seele floh diese Gestade und sie verließ uns bald darauf.“ 

Thorin shcloss die Augen, er wusste was Orks mit ihren Gefangenen anstellten, was sie dieser Frau angetan hatten. Niemand verdiente das. Er verstand die Blutrache, die die Brüder gegenüber den Orks hatten. „Also kennt auch dein Volk Verluste.“ Er hatte nicht so grob klingen wollen, aber die sanften Finger, die den Schnitt in seinem Nacken reinigten machten ihn nervös. Er würde immer Dwalins raue Hilfe bevorzugen. 

Elrohir hatte innegehalten und griff nach eine Schale heißem Wasser. „Ich weiß, du hasst mein Volk.“, sagte er schärfer. „Aber so wie ich dir nicht alle Dummheiten der alten Zwergenkönige auflade, verschone du mich mit der Feigheit eines Elbenkönigs, mit dem mich keinerlei Blutsbande verbinden.“ 

„Feigheit.“ Thorin sah den Elbenkrieger an. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Elben höre, der es beim Namen nennt.“ Er studierte die Züge des Elben, sie waren ebenmäßig, wenn auch etwas kantiger als die vieler seines Volkes, in Thorins Augen offenbarten sie Charakter. „Wärst du dort gewesen, als der Drache kam, hättest du gekämpft?“, provozierte er den Elben.

„Warum machen wir den Versuch nicht?“, fragte Elrohir zurück und seine Stimme sagte, dass er die Herausforderung annahm. Er war mit den Wunden fertig, stand auf und überließ es Thorin Fílis unruhigen Schlaf zu bewachen. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers, sah Thorin wie Elrohir mit Kíli sprach, sein Sohn schien ganz ruhig in Gegenwart des Elben zu sein. Er sah wie der jüngere Zwerg eine Verbeugung andeutete, vielleicht eine Dankesgeste für die Hilfe die Fíli erhielt. „Worum ging das?“, fragte er, als Kíli wieder herüber kam. 

„Nichts weiter.“, erwiderte Kíli der seinen Mantel abstreifte und über Fíli ausbreitete wie eine Decke. „Ich war einfach nur höflich.“

Die Nacht fiel über das Lager, die meisten der Zwerge fanden Schlaf, während die Elbenkrieger leise um den Hügel patrouillierten. Elrohir blieb in der Nähe von Fíli, und wechselte regelmäßig den Verband, zweimal wiederholte er was er vorher getan hatte, berührte seine Stirn mit der Hand und Fíli glitt in einen tieferen, gesünderen Schlaf. „Du solltest etwas Ruhe finden.“, sagte er zu Thorin als Mitternacht schon vorbei war. „Fíli wird nicht sterben, die Krise ist vorbei. Morgen sollte er wach sein, und übermorgen können wir ihn nach Bruchtal bringen.“ 

“Wer sagt, dass wir dorthin unterwegs sind?“, fragte Thorin kurz.

„Gandalf könnte soetwas gesagt haben.“ Elrohir studierte Thorin nachdenklich. „doch er könnte sich natürlich geirrt haben. In welchem Falle dennoch meine Einladung stünde.“ 

Thorin sah zur Seite und verbarg ein Lächeln. Indem er Thorin einlud, machte der Elbenprinz dies zu einem Austausch von Höflichkeiten zwischen sich selbst und Thorin, ganz gleich was Gandalf sagte. Warum verstand gerade dieser Elb, dass Thorin Gandalfs ständige Forderungen schwer ertrug? Oder empfand der stolze Elb das Gleiche und mochte die Vorschriften anderer nicht? Besonders wenn es Zauberer waren? Bevor er nachgab und sich zum schlafen niederlegte, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf den Elben. „Du wolltest deinen Mut gegen den Drachen beweisen – vielleicht gebe ich dir ja die Chance.“ 

Von der anderen Seite des Feuers beobachtete Elladan wie sein Zwilling und der Zwergenkönig im Exil scharfzüngige Worte austauschten. Er konnte das Lachen in den Augen seines Bruders sehen, Elrohir machte die antagonistische Debatte mit dem Zwerg Spaß. Es war ein Zeichen des Respekts den er für Thorin Eichenschild empfand. Der jüngere Zwilling schüttelte den Kopf, er war ein versierter Kämpfer wie sein Bruder, doch weniger ein Krieger. Elladen bevorzugte Weisheit vor dem Schwert, während in Elrohir das kriegerische Blut der Familie wiedergeboren worden war. 

„Dein Bruder könnte es noch schaffen unseren sturen Zwergenanführer nach Rivendell zu bringen.“, stellte Gandalf trocken fest. Der alte Zauberer war immer noch ärgerlich, dass er in der versiegelten Passage gefangen worden war, wie ein Vogel in einem ausgefeilten Käfig. „Denn er braucht den Rat deines Vaters, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben will.“ 

„Den Rat meines Vaters oder einfach nur elbisches Wissen?“, fragte Elladan. „Wenn es sich um letzteres handelt, kann es sein, dass mein Bruder die Zwerge leise am hochgeschätzten Hof meines Vaters vorbeischmuggelt. Das letzte Mal, als ein König von Durins Haus und mein Vater aufeinander trafen, waren die Dinge angespannt und ich würde ungern Thrór erneut diskutieren.“ 

„Das wird die Zeit zeigen.“, antwortete der alte Zauberer nachdenklich und beobachtete den Zwergenkönig, der auf der anderen Seite der Flammen vorgab zu schlafen. 

***

Es war noch dunkel, als Thorin wieder aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Die Dämmerung war nicht mehr weit weg und die Sterne begannen schon zu verblassen. Doch nicht der Morgen hatte ihn geweckt, sondern die Stimme eines Elben, der leise eine traurige Ballade sang. Die Worte in der gemeinsamen Sprache erzählten von Dunkelheit und Krieg. Thorn gab vor noch zu schlafen und drehte sich unter der Decke um, und blinzelte zum Feuer hinüber. 

The fire burning red and bright,   
ash stained the broken city's walls   
the shadow rose under that night   
the elves fled from their shining halls. 

One brave warrior would not evade   
amidst the blaze he dared to stand,   
and did alone oppose the shade,   
Orcrist shining in his hand. 

Elrohir saß neben dem Feuer, es war seine Stimme, die Thorin gehört hatte. Fíli war erwacht und lag bequem auf den Decken, sein Kopf ruhte auf einem der Reitersättel. Er lächelte, als er der Ballade, über den Fall von Gondolin zuhörte. Da war eine Vertrautheit in dieser Szene, die Thorin sofort bemerkte, auch wenn er sich nicht verstand. 

He felled the Balrog on the heights,   
caught in the deathly blaze   
he now is sleeping in the light   
Until the end of days. 

Die Ballade endete und die letzten Töne verklangen leise. Fíli drehte den Kopf und lächelte. „Das hast du damals auch gesungen, als Kíli verwundet war.“ 

„Es war der beste Weg ihn zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Es scheint bei euch beiden zu wirken und schlechte Träume fernzuhalten.“, erwiderte Elrohir. „Es gibt wenige die so friedlich schlafen, nur mit einer Melodie um sie zu beschützen.“ 

„Unser Onkel hat das immer gemacht.“, sagte Fíli leise. „Wenn wir unterwegs waren und es kalt und dunkel wurde. Er hat die Arme um uns gelegt in der Nacht und uns festgehalten. Wir konnten draußen im Sturm die Wölfe hören, und er hatte leise gesungen, alte Zwergenballaden, damit wir einschlafen.“ Der Gedanke an Thorin schreckte ihn auf. „Thorin… ist er… ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?“

„Nur leicht verletzt und noch tief im Schlaf gleich dort drüben.“, sagte der Elb und fischte einen Topf aus der Glut, vorsichtig rührte er den bitter riechenden Inhalt um. „Dein Bruder schläft dort drüben, er hat sich die halbe Nacht Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ 

„Bring Boromir dazu nach ihm zu sehen, er ist sehr vernünftig und seine Anwesenheit hat eine beruhigende Auswirkung auf meinen kleinen Bruder.“, riet der blonde Zwerg ihm weise und schnupperte als ihm der Kräutergeruch in die Nase stieg. „Oh nein, sag mir nicht, dass es wieder Nachtblut auf dem Pfeil war? Können die ihre Pfeile nicht einfach in den Dreck stecken, wie jeder anständige Bogenschütze das macht?“

Elrohir stellte den Top neben Fíli. „Es war Nachtblut und nicht eben wenig.“ Er entfernte den Verband und reinigte die Wunde sorgfältig von allen Resten der Paste. Im Gegensatz zur Nacht, war sie nicht mehr schwarz, sondern nur noch leicht grünlich. Fílis Blut war fast sauber. „Ich habe gesehen was passiert ist.“, sagte Elrohir zu dem Zwerg. „Der Pfeil galt deinem Onkel, du hast ihn abgefangen, ehe er ihn in den Rücken treffen konnte.“

„Ich bin nicht Kíli, der sie mit dem Schwert ablenken kann.“, sagte Fíli ein wenig befangen. „Thorin konnte den Schützen nicht sehen und hatte zwei Warge die auf ihn losfuhren. Ich hatte nicht mit Gift gerechnet.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mahal, ich hatte sogar Elbenwurz, Blutfußdorn und Bergaspel im Gepäck, aber das haben ein paar Trolle zum Würzen meiner Kameraden missbraucht.“ 

„Trolle?“ Elrohir hatte mit einem neuen Umschlag für die Wunden begonnen und Fíli ballte die Faust und zwang sich den Arm ruhig zu halten. 

„Ja, wir sind ihnen nahe der alten Holunderhöhe begegnet und wurden beinahe gekocht. Die Geschichte wird dir gefallen, Elrohir, es ist genau die Art von Schwierigkeiten, von denen du immer sagst, dass gewissen abenteuerlustige Zwerge hineingeraten.“

Sie lachten beide leise, unbefangen miteinander. Thorin rührte sich nicht, verriet nicht, dass er wach war. Als Elrohir sagte, dass der Pfeil für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, erstarrte er. Fíli wäre beinahe an einem Geschoss gestorben, dass auf Thorin selbst gezielt gewesen war. Er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen um ruhig liegenzublieben. Das Gespräch von Fíli und Elrohir war weitergegangen. 

„Zum Glück mussten wir Onkel Thorin nie erklären, woher Kíli die Narbe auf dem Bauch hat. Ich will ihn nicht belügen, Elrohir… und noch weniger will ihn enttäuschen.“ Der blonde Zwerg hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und stützte sich mit dem gesunden Arm auf den Sattel. „Ich hasse es, unsere Freundschaft zu leugnen… aber ich könnte Thorins Verachtung nicht ertragen.“ 

„Ich bezweifle, dass er dich verachten würde, Fíli.“, erwiderte der Elb. „Er steht euch beiden sehr nahe und wenn der einzige Weg euch zu retten wäre, Smaug eigenhändig zu erwürgen, würde ich keine Wetten auf das Leben des Drachen mehr abschließen.“

Fíli konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich glaube er würde das als Kompliment nehmen.“, sagte er und wurde wieder ernst. „Dennoch... ich verstehe, wie er empfindet. Nicht was dich angeht… aber was damals passiert ist. Er trägt so viel Trauer, Verlust, mit sich… manchmal wünschte ich mein Vater hätte überlebt, dann gäbe es wenigstens jemanden, der Thorin beschützen kann.“ 

Diesmal gelang es Thorin nicht still zu bleiben, als er die selbstabwertenden Worte seines Neffen hörte. Er sah wie Fíli mitten im Satz erstarrte, als er Thorins Aufsetzen bemerkte und ihm klar wurde das er wach war. Thorin stand rasch auf und ging zum Feuer hinüber, er sah Fílis angespannten Blick, er erwartete Zorn. Thorin hockte sich neben seinen Neffen und fasst Fílis Schultern mit seinen mächtigen Händen. „Ich habe um deinen Vater getrauert, Fíli.“, sagte er rau. „Ich habe jenem Tag einen guten Freund verloren, einen Freund der für mich gestorben war, und selbst als er mich verließ, ließ er ein Geschenk zurück – seinen Sohn. Und ich würde niemand anders an deiner Stelle haben wollen.“ 

Fíli ingorierte den Schmerz in seinem Arm und umarmte seinen Onkel fest. Er fühlte sich oft überfordert bei dem Versuch den Zwegenanführer zu beschützen, doch er würde sein Bestes tun. Er wollte nicht den Mann verlieren, der ihm wie ein Vater gewesen war, seit Dari auf den Blutfeldern von Azanulbizar gefallen war. 

Elrohir war aufgestanden und hatte sich zum Gehen gewandt um den beiden Zwergen etwas Raum zugeben. Doch Thorin löste sich aus der Umarmung, mit einem kurzen Lächeln für seinen Neffen und sah auf. „Bleib, Elb.“, sagte er, nicht allzu schroff. „Und sag mir, wie es kommt, dass du mit meinen Jungs befreundet bist.“

„Onkel... das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, wahrscheinlich länger als du hören magst.“

Thorin konnte leicht sagen, dass an dieser Geschichte mehr war, als sein Neffe zugeben mochte. Der Elbenkrieger war zurückgekommen und hatte sie wieder gesetzt. „Wir trafen uns im Gundabadberg vor ungefähr acht Jahren.“ 

„Der Gundabadberg?“ Thorin fühlte eine Kälte in sich aufsteigen. Der Berg war eine größten Orkfestungen des Nordens, nicht allzu weit von den Ruinen von Carn Dûm. 

„Kíli und ich sind eher zufällig über eine verborgene Siedlung der Steifbärte in einem Tal nahe der Ruinen von Framsburg gestolpert.“, erklärte Fíli. „sie nahmen uns gefangen und erst dachte ich sie würden uns töten, damit niemand ihr Versteck findet. Doch dann verkauften sie uns an ihre Nachbarn: die Goblins und die wiederrum hatten Schulden beim König vom Gundabadberg, wo wir in den Schmieden gelandet sind. Bevor wir auch nur über eine Flucht nachdenken konnten, überfielen Elrohir und seine Reiter den Berg um dem königlichen Unmut des Herrn von Rivendell über einige verschleppte Untertanen Ausdruck zu verleihen.“

Steifbärte, von allen Zwergenvölkern waren sie vielleicht der Stamm, den Thorin am ärgerlichsten fand. Selbst die Schwarzlocken wären noch darauf gekommen, die Gefangenen zu behalten und Thorin mit einigen Forderungen zu verärgern. Der Rest der Geschichte klang umso abenteuerlicher. „Die Orks haben Elben verschleppt? Wann werden sie lernen, dass das nie ein gutes Ende nimmt?“

„Ich weiß nicht was sie so in ihre Brutgruben tun, aber Intelligenz kommt da sicher nicht mit hinein.“, stellte Elrohir mit der Arroganz wie sie nur die Elben gegenüber ihren alten Feinden aufbringen konnten, fest. „Als wir in den Berg kamen, stellten wir schnell fest, dass sie nicht wenige Gefangene hatten, doch wir konnten nicht sagen wo unsere Leute waren. Fíli und Kíli befanden sich in einer dieser Arbeitshöhlen…“

„Die große Schmiede.“, half Fíli ihm aus. 

„Und sie waren die Ersten, die wir befreiten, die etwas von gefangenen Elben gehört hatten. Sie konnten uns den Weg weisen, aber die Beschreibung war…“

„Zehnte Tiefe, vierzehnte Ebene, Achte Halle, gleich bei den großen Wassersystemen.“, half Fíli ihm erneut aus. „Wir konnten sehen, dass die Elben nicht viel Orientierung in diesen Tunneln hatten und boten an sie dahin zu bringen.“ 

„Es war ein tapferes Angebot.“, nahm Elrohir den Faden wieder auf. „Beide waren verletzt und erschöpft von der Gastfreundschaft der Orks, doch sie boten sofort an uns zu führen. Ich wage zu behaupten, wir hätten unsere Leute nicht oder nur sehr spät gefunden, ohne sie. Als wir an den Wasserbecken ankamen, fanden wir nicht nur die gefangenen Elben dort, sondern auch ein Wesen, dass im Wasser hauste: vielarmig, klingenbewehrte Klauen, sehr hässlich…“

„Ein Tiefenwächter.“, fügte Fíli ein, wohl wissen, dass Thorin sofort verstehen würde. Durins Haus kannte all die alten und bösen Wesen, die die Tiefen der Welt bevölkerten. „Elrohir hat ihn erschlagen, er sprang genau auf den Rücken des Biests und schlug ihm die Arme ab.“

„Nicht annährend schnell genug.“ Elrohir hob die Hand. „Die Kreatur hätte beinahe einen meiner Leute mit ihre Klauen aufgespießt. Hätte Kíli nicht zwischen dem Elben und der Kreatur gestanden… die Klaue hat ihn getroffen.“

„Sie traf ihn in den Bauch.“, sagte Fíli mit einem leisen Schaudern. „das hätte ihn fast umgebracht.“

„Die Klaue hat ihm den Bauch aufgeschlitzt?“, fragte Thorin, erkannte diese Wesen und wusste wie nahe Kíli dem Tode gekommen sein musste. „Selbst wenn man das überlebt, so eine Wunde braucht Wochen um zu heilen.“ Und plötzlich verstand er. „Das ist der Grund warum ihr den ganzen Winter verschwunden wart und erst im Juni wieder aufgetaucht seid.“ Die beiden waren später als sonst zurück zum Ered Luin gekommen. 

„Elrohir und sein Bruder haben Kíli gerettet und brachten ihn über den Winter wieder auf die Füße.“, bestätigte Fíli. „Wir sind seitdem Freunde und wussten nicht wie wir dir das erklären sollten.“

Thorin senkte den Kopf und sein langes Haar verbarg seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Er verstand sehr gut wie die Freundschaft seiner Söhne und der Elbenkrieger begonnen hatte. Vor langer Zeit war ihnen nicht so unähnlich gewesen, trotz aller Warnungen seines eigenen Vaters über die Elben. Er hatte sich nicht darum geschert und den Elben vertraut, insbesondere einem von ihnen… und was war daraus geworden? Dennoch, er hatte viele Freundschaften erkalten sehen, seit dem Tag an dem der Drache kam, Zwerge die sich abgewandt hatten als Erebor verloren war. Er bemerkte dass sein langes Schweigen, Fíli nervös machte. 

„Vor langer Zeit fand mein Vater ausgiebig Zeit, meine Freundschaften für unwürdig zu befinden.“, sagte er zu Fíli. „An fast allen meiner Freunde fand er etwas auszusetzen und machte sich keine Mühe das zu verbergen. In einigen Fällen erwiesen sich seine Warnungen als wahr nachdem der Erebor verloren war. Andere erwiesen sich als wahre Freunde, die in unseren dunkelsten Tagen zu mir standen. Am Ende kann niemand einem anderen vorschreiben, wen er einen Freund nennen soll, Fíli. Ich bin stolz, dass du darin deine eigene Wahl triffst.“

***

Gegen Mittag kamen schlechte Nachrichten. Aelin, einer der Noldor, die Elrohir begleitet hatten, kam von einem Erkundungsritt in Eile zurück. „Mehr Orks sind im Anmarsch, Elrohir.“, berichtete er. „Sie müssen sich während der Nacht westlich von uns gesammelt haben. Wargspuren kommen aus drei Richtungen, ganze Kolonnen vom Gundabadberg her. Ich würde nicht unter fünfhundert Wargreiter erwarten, die uns vor dem Einbruch der Nacht erreichen können.“ 

„Mehrere hundert?“ Elrohir sah ihn überrascht an. „Wann haben sie das letzte Mal solche Zahlen aufgebracht? Besonders für einen Überfall?“

„Das haben sie lange nicht mehr getan, nicht seit sie die Schlacht von Moria verloren haben.“, erwiderte Aelin grimmig. „Wenn wir das ausfechten wollen, brauchen wir Airons Banner hier draußen und Vardil mit seinen Reitern, wenn wir sie bekommen können. Oder wir spielen das Spiel der Schatten und verschwinden direkt vor ihren Nase.“

„Mein Vater würde eine Schlacht vor unserer Haustür nicht schätzen.“, Elrohir kam mit einer Geste dem Kommentar, dass er in Aelins Blick bereits lesen konnte zuvor. „Und er hat Recht damit. Du weißt wer in Imladris zu Gast ist. Dies ist nicht die Zeit. Bereitet die Pferde vor, wir brechen auf.“ Aelin verbeugte sich und ging die Befehle ausführen. 

Elrohir ging zurück zu Thorin. „Wir müssen rasch aufbrechen.“, sagte er. „So wenig ich Fíli schon im Sattel sehen möchte, es muss sein. Hunderte von Orks sind im Anmarsch.“ 

Die Zwergenkönig stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf. „Werden sie eine Gefahr für eure Grenzen sein?“, fragte er.

„Der Ork, der unsere Grenzen findet, muss erst gefunden werden.“, erwiderte Elrohir, überrascht von der Frage. Thorin mochte die Elben verachten, aber er würde nicht die Orks über sie bringen. Er war eine komplizierte Person und ein stolzer Krieger. In diesem Moment traf Elrohir seine Entscheidung. „Wir können euch mit uns nach Rivendell nehmen und eure Anwesenheit dort geheim halten.“ 

Thorin sah den Elbenkrieger, der es anscheinend darauf anlegte ihm Rätsel aufzugeben, fest an. Er verstand was das Angebot bedeutete, es hieß sich nicht mit dem Hof von Elrond und all denn Fußangeln der Elben herumschlagen zu müssen. Es war ein Angebot der Hilfe und eines das ihm ersparen würde sich vor einem Lord der Elben beugen zu müssen. „Warum bietest du mir deine Hilfe an?“, fragte er den Elben direkt. 

Elrohir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht weil ich Sympathien für dein Quest habe, Thorin Eichenschild und dich respektiere.“, sagte er. „In diesem Moment versammelt sich der Weiße Rat in Bruchtal. Saruman, meine geschätzte Großmutter, Lady Galadriel, mein Vater und vermutlich auch Gandalf werden daran teilnehmen. Und was auch immer ihre Angelegenheiten sein mögen, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr in ihre Pläne geraten wollt.“ Elrohir hatte wenig Geduld für derlei Intrigen. Er bevorzugte einen sauberen Kampf vor jedweden Wirren der Politik, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der die Labyrinthe der Diplomatie mit Leichtigkeit navigierte.

Wer mit den Elben umgeht, muss ihre Spiele erlenen, das Schachspiel, Königswall und vor allem ihr Schattenspiel, das so wechselhaft und vielschichtig wie ihr Geist ist. , erinnerte sich Thorin an das was seine Mutter ihn gelehrt hatte, als sie in der Kunst der Diplomatie unterwiesen hatte. Er bevorzugte Schach allen anderen Spielen, auch wenn das Schattenspiel eines war, dem sich keiner der in den arkanen Künsten bewandert war, ganz entziehen konnte. Und er verstand, den Zug des Schattenspiels der sich ihm hier bot, dem Zentrum der Macht auszuweichen und sich dadurch frei bewegen zu können. „Wir werden mit euch kommen.“, entschied er. 

Elrohir hatte Fíli geholfen auf sein Pferd aufzusitzen, und nahm die Zügel um das Tier zu führen. Die Elben hatten die Zwerge entlang ihrer Marschlinie verteilt. Alle waren zu Fuß mit Ausnahme der Verletzten. „Bleibt nahe bei uns. Wenn ihr den Pfad seht, verlasst ihn nicht.“, sagte Elrohir zu Thorin, der mit ihm an der Spitze der Gruppe ging. Der Zwerg verstand, die Wege der Elben zu reisen waren Legende. Sie kamen durch Wald und Wildniss wie unheimliche Erscheinungen, unerreichbar und ätherisch. Die meisten, die sie sahen, glaubten einfach, das Elben so wären. Doch dahinter stand mehr. Elrohir begann zu singen, eine langsame Melodie von tiefer Traurigkeit. Mehrere Stimmen nahmen die Melodie auf und wiederholten die Worte. Vor ihnen bogen sich zwei Bäume zur Seite und öffneten einen Pfad. Die Wälder öffneten sich für sie, die Felsen gaben ihnen Raum, es war als würde das Land selbst zu einer Landschaft im Nebel. Für Thorins Augen war es als würde er auf einem Pfad voller weißer Nebelschleier laufen, begleitet vom ewigen Lied der Elben. Es gab keine Hindernisse, nichts dass ihre Passage durch das Land hinderte. Wie ein Traum verließen sie den Hügel und nahmen ihren Weg zum verborgenen Tal, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. 

***

Als das Tal von Imladris sich vor ihnen öffnete blieb Boromir einen Moment stehen und ließ den Anblick auf sich wirken. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte heimelige Haus östlich der See gesehen hatte. Als er zuerst mit Kíli hierhergekommen war, war dies in derselben Begleitung geschehen.

„Boromir?“ Kíli war neben ihm stehengeblieben. „Du siehst nachdenklich aus, als kenntest du diesen Ort.“

„Nicht so wie du.“, gab Boromir zurück. Er hatte einiges von den Gesprächen am Morgen gehört, nachdem er beim ersten Geräusch aufgewacht war. Er wusste, dass Kíli und Elrohir auch in dem anderen Leben Freunde gewesen waren, auch wenn er nie gehört hatte, wann diese Freundschaft begonnen hatte. Und… es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Je länger er auf dieser Reise war, desto mehr rissen seine Bindungen an sein altes Leben ab und seine Bande an diesen Ort wurden stärker. Er gehörte jetzt hierher.

Kíli lächelte und senkte den Kopf um es ein wenig zu verbergen. „Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Bett oben auf der Falkenwacht. Fíli bekam alle guten Ecken hier zu sehen. Aber komm, wir holen die anderen besser ein.“ 

Sie beeilten sich um die anderen wieder einzuholen und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich Gandalf am Fuß der Brücke, die tiefer ins Tal hinein führte von der Gruppe trennte. Er würde Elrond aufsuchen und andere die hier versammelt waren, in Angelegenheiten, die keinem der Gefährten bekannt waren. Elrohir führte die anderen auf einem langen Pfad bergauf, die folgten dem Rand des Tales, bis sie auf die Befestigung zu kamen, die den Pass in die Nebelberge sicherte. Selbst ein verborgenes Reich wie Rivendell bedurfte des Schutzes gegen die unruhigen Bewohner des Nebelgebirges. Die Zitadelle die den Bergpass deckte, wurde von Elben Falkenwacht genannt und stand unter dem Kommando der beiden Prinzen. Keiner der Krieger dort fragte danach, wen die Reiter mitbrachten. 

Der Aufenthalt in der Zitadelle erwies sich als wahre Erleichterung für sie alle. Die Möglichkeit an einem sicheren Ort auszuruhen, oder ständig wachsam sein zu müssen, die Chance sich zu waschen und auszuschlafen war nicht zu unterschätzen. Die Unterbringung war simpel, aber sauber und Boromir konnte sagen, dass die Zwerge sie bequem genug fanden. Mit dem Abend machten es sich die meisten von ihnen rasch zwischen den Decken bequem und nutzten die Zeit, die sie hatten sich so gut es ging um auszuruhen. 

Boromir selbst konnte nicht schlafen, und war zum Haupthof der Falkenwacht zurückgegangen um sich etwas Bewegung zu verschaffen. Er wusste, dass Thorin und Kíli bei den Elbenprinzen waren und fragte sich ob Thorin dort die Antworten finden würde, die er suchte. Der Hof war nicht wirklich dunkel. Silberne Elbenlaternen erleuchteten ihn wie das Licht eines fernen Mondes. Es machte die Schatten umso ausgeprägter und konnte jemanden, der es gewohnt war, auf jede Bewegung sofort zu reagieren, unruhig machen. Es musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht auf jeden Schatten zu springen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er einen weiteren Schatten in der Nähe eines der hohen Fenster sah. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute genauer hin. Das war kein Schatten der sich bewegte, weil eine Laterne im Wind schaukelte. Jemand kletterte dort oben auf dem Fenstersims entlang. Der Schatten war zu klein für einen Elben und ihr Meisterdieb, auf den die Größe hätte passen können, schlief sanft und selig in ihren Quartieren. 

Seine Augen folgten der Gestalt, als sich näher an das Fenster heran schlich. Ein Orkspäher könnte diese Größe haben, wenn er sehr dürr war. Azog meinte es also ernst. Boromir eilte die Treppe hinauf und kam hinauf zum Wall. Er konnte das Gebäude sehen um das es ging und den schmalen Sims der daran entlanglief. Er verlief um das gesamte Gebäude herum. Boromir sprang ab und landete auf dem Sims, dankbar, dass ihn Jahre des Krieges in einer bröckelnden unterirdischen Stadt einen guten Balancesinn gelehrt hatten. Der Sims war vermutlich für Elbenfüße gemacht worden, aber nicht für Menschen. Er erreichte die Ecke und sah die kleine Gestalt geduckt nahe einem der Fenster hocken. Ein Blick nach drinnen belehrte Boromir, dass es der Raum war wo Thorin und Kíli mit Elladan und Elrohir zusammensaßen. Er handelte schnell, packte die kleine Gestalt und sprang hinunter zum Wall unter ihnen. 

„Autsch!“, schimpfte eine helle Stimme. „Das ist so gemein.“ Die kleine Gestalt schaffte es sich geschickt aus seinem Griff zu befreien. 

Das Bild des Orkspähers verwehte wie Rauch im Wind als Boromir erkannte, dass er einem Menschenjungen von ungefähr zehn Jahren gegenüber stand, der ihn mit der ganzen Empörung seiner jungen Jahre anfunkelte. Ein Kind. Kein Mörder, kein Plan des bleichen Ork. „Was hast du da oben gesucht?“, fragte er den Jungen. 

Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. „Meine Mutter sagte, dass ein Zwergenkönig oben auf der Falkenwacht ist und ich wollte ihn sehen.“, erklärte er, als sei dies das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. „Ist der Zwerg dort drin wirklich ein König? Er sieht mehr wie ein Krieger aus.“   
„Thorin ist ein König und ein großer Krieger.“ Boromir lächelte über den Streich des Jungen, Kinder waren Kinder, und würden es immer bleiben. Sein Bruder und er waren nicht besser gewesen in dem Alter. „Wie ist deine Name, junger Späher?“, fragte er, guter Laune. 

„Estel. Und deiner?“

„Boromir.“ Sie gingen den Wall entlang und zurück zu den Treppen, die in den Hof führten. Boromir fühlte sich als wäre er plötzlich geohrfeigt worden. Vor langer Zeit, in Lorien, hatte Aragorn ihm erzählt, dass er sich als Junge hinausgeschlichen hatte, um die Zwerge zu sehen, als Thorin und seine Gefährten durch Rivendell gekommen waren. Irgendwie hatte er sich Aragorn nie als einen neugierigen, abenteuerlustigen Jungen vorgestellt.

„Stimmt es, dass der Zwergenkönig… König Thorin… einen Drachen bekämpfen will?“, fragte der Junge. „Ist er ein so großer Krieger?“

“Er ist der größte Krieger seines Volkes.“, antwortete Boromir, der schon sah, dass jung Estel nach Geschichten fischte. „Das muss er sein. Die Zwerge sind ein mutiges und stolzes Volk.“ 

„Hat er viele Schlachten geschlagen?“, fragte Estel mit leuchtenden Augen. Er war noch nicht weggeschickt und zurück zu seiner Mutter gesteckt worden, also trabte er freudig dem großen Menschenkrieger hinterher, durch die Höfe Wacht. 

„Komm mit und ich erzähle dir davon.“ Boromir führte Estel in die Nähe des Zwergenlagers, sie. Sie ließen sich außer Hörweite nieder, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Estel setzte sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen Boromir gegenüber, der ihm vom Fall des Erebor, dem Drachen, Azanulbizar und anderen große Taten Thorins zu erzählen begann. Boromir hatte viele dieser Geschichten mehrmals gehört, was es ihm leicht machte sie wiederzugeben und Estel lauschte mit großen Augen. 

„Also geht er wirklich zurück um den Drachen zu bezwingen?“, fragte Estel am Ende. „Aber warum… er könnte sterben.“

„Weil sein Volk seine Heimat braucht, und er sie beschützen will. Das ist was ein guter König tut, er kämpft für sein Volk und beschützt sie.“, erwiderte Boromir. „Der Drache ist auch für andere eine Gefahr, würde er sein Versteck wieder verlassen, könnten noch viele andere sterben.“ 

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und eine Elbin schaute herein. „Estel, da bist du ja. Deine Mutter ist schon in großer Sorge.“, sagte sie. 

Der Junge seufzte. „Ich muss gehen, meine Mutter wartet.“, sagte er und stand auf. „Vielen Dank für all die Geschichten, Boromir.“ 

„Warte einen Moment.“ Boromir ging rasch zu seinem Gepäck. Seit er wieder ein Langschwert hatte, nahm er die beiden Kurzschwerter eher selten, er war nie von Natur aus ein beidhändiger Kämpfer gewesen. Vorsichtig löste er sie aus dem Pack. Rächer und Behüter waren identische Klingen, er wog sie kurz in der Hand, dann nahm er Behüter und ging zurück zu Estel der gehorsam gewartet hatte und reichte es ihm mit dem Heft zuerst. Die Waffe mochte ein Kurzschwert für Boromir sein, für Estel war es noch eine Zweihandwaffe. Er würde hineinwachsen können. „Eriador ist ein gefährlicher Ort, Estel.“, sagte er. „Eines Tages wirst du es brauchen.“ 

Die Augen des Jungen strahlten ihn mit einer Begeisterung an, wie sie nur ein Junge für seine erste Waffe aufbringen konnte. „Ich werde es immer bei mir haben.“, versprach er ernst, bevor die Elbin darauf bestand, dass er jetzt endlich mit kam. 

„Du wirst es brauchen, Thorongil.“, sagte Boromir zu der sich schließenden Tür. 

***

Thorin schob seinen dritten Greif über das Brett um Elrohirs Kriegsmagier in die Zange zu nehmen. Der Elb war guter Schachspieler, und sein Stil erinnerte Thorin an die Art wie er kämpfte: schnell, aggressiv und direkt. Thorins eigenes Spiel war langsamer, er baute seine Fronten nach und nach auf, was den Elben in Schwierigkeiten brachte. An der Seite des Tisches saß Kíli und sah amüsiert zu, manchmal war er kurz davor der einen oder anderen Seite Rat zu geben, wusste es aber besser.

„Du hast mich nicht gefragt, warum ich mit meinen Leuten über die Berge will.“, stellte Thorin fest als Elrohir eines seiner Schiffe nutzte um Thorins Angriff aufzubrechen. 

„Sollte ich das?“, fragte Elrohir zurück. „Du bist mir keine Antworten schuldig, Thorin. Ich habe meine eigene Vermutung wo die hinwillst. Die Gerüchte verbreiten sich rasch, und wenn es wahr ist, dann hast du meinen Respekt, dass du versuchen willst, den Drachen zu beräumen.“ 

„Wir haben eine Karte, die wir nicht lesen können.“, erinnerte Kíli seinen Vater. „Man könnte meinen, Urgroßvater hätte sich etwas weniger kryptisch ausdrücken können.“ 

Thorin warf ihn einen bösen Blick zu, manchmal war der Junge zu frei mit seiner Zunge. Doch dann… hier war seine Wahl. Er konnte seine eigene Wahl treffen wem er mit der Karte vertrauen wollte, oder darauf warten, das Gandalf ihm eine Entscheidung aufdrängte. Thorin bevorzugte seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Er unterbrach das Schachspiel für den Moment und holte die Karte hervor. „Mein Großvater hat diese Karte geschrieben, Elrohir und ich habe Grund zu glauben, dass sie der Schlüssel zur Wiedergewinnung des Berges ist. Zu einem anderen Eingang in den Erebor. Doch ich kann die Geheimnisse die in ihr verborgen sind, nicht entziffern.“ 

Elladan der abseits gesessen und in einem Buch geblättert hatte, kam zu ihnen herüber. Er hatte früher am Abend Thorins Schwert als Orkrist, den Orkspalter identifiziert. Eine legendäre Waffe, die die elbische Überlieferung mit Ecthelion von den Brunnen und Gondolin in Verbindung brachte. „Darf ich?“, fragte er höflich. Thorin reichte ihm die Karte, es brauchte keinen Hellseher um zu erkennen, wer von den Zwillingen der Gelehrte war. 

„Alle Geschichten über den Fall des Berges sagen, dass der Drache euer Haupttor glatt zerschlagen hat.“, stellte Elrohir fest. „Zumindest ist es das, was sich aus den verschiedenen Schilderungen herauslesen lässt. Wozu braucht ihr dann einen anderen Eingang? Das Loch, dass der Drache geschlagen hat, sollte selbst für einen Troll groß genug sein.“ 

Das war etwas an diesem Elbenkrieger was Thorin mochte: es war nicht eine Spur von Gnade in ihm. Er versuchte nicht vorsichtig mit einem schmerzhaften Thema umzugehen, oder sacht nach Informationen zu fragen. Er sprach als Krieger, der Antworten brauchte und er sprach von Fakten, ohne zu versuchen Zucker in die Wunden zu streuen. Das machte es einfach sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Der Drache hat das normale Tor zerschlagen.“, erwiderte er. „An dem Tag als wir flohen… ist ein verwundeter Krieger zurückgeblieben und hat hinter uns die Belagerungstore geschlossen, was den Drachen daran gehindert hat, uns sofort zu verfolgen. Er blieb zurück, damit wir eine Chance hatten zu entkommen. Nun, da die Belagerungstore geschlossen sind, bekommt man sie nur mit Hilfe der schweren Mechaniken innen wieder auf.“ 

„Aber der Drache muss einen Weg heraus haben.“, gab Elrohir zu bedenken. „Denn auch wenn man ihn in den letzten sechzig Jahren nicht gesehen hat, so ist er zuvor auf seinen Flügen über die Ödnis gesehen worden. Und ich glaube den Berichten über diese letzten sechzig Jahre nicht so recht.“ 

„Die Himmelshalle.“, erwiderte Thorin. „Das war eine der großen Hallen des Berges, ihre Decke war aus Kristall und reichte bis hinauf an die Oberfläche. Sie wurde am Tag des Angriffs beschädigt, wenn Smaug sie ganz zerschlagen hat, hätte er sein Flugloch. Doch sie ist außer unserer Reichweite. Als die Belagerungstore herunterkamen, müssen Teile der Himmelstreppe gebrochen sein und das ist der einzige Weg von außen, der hinauf führt. Im Ewigen Eis dort oben gibt es sonst weder Weg noch Steg.“ Nicht nachdem Smaugs Feuer die Eisstadt geschmolzen hatte. 

„Warum dein Großvater sein Wissen über die Geheimtür so sorgfältig festhielt.“, sagte Elladan nachdenklich. „Es gibt eine Inschrift in dieser Karte, oder mehrere, doch nur eine die sich heute offenbaren lässt. Cirith Mithril, Mondrunen, kann man nur unter einem Mond lesen, der der Phase und Jahreszeit entspricht zu der sie geschrieben wurden.“ Er trat an das hohe Fenster heran, und hob die Karte hoch, so dass das Mondlicht auf sie fiel. 

Thorin folgte ihm zum Fenster um die silbernen Runen zu sehen, die auf dem Pergament erschienen. Wie lange war es her, dass er einen Satz Silberfedern und Tinte, die man zum Schreiben dieser Runen benötigte, gesehen hatte. Die alte Khuzdul-Inschrift machte ihm wenig Mühe zu übersetzen und keiner der Zwilling bot unerwünschte Übersetzungen an. „Steht bei dem grauen Stein wenn die Drossel schlägt und die untergehende Sonne des Durinstages auf des Schlüsselloch fällt.“, las Thorin den Text laut vor. „Das bedeutet, wir haben wenig Zeit zu verlieren. Der Sommer schwindet rasch, der Durins Tag wird bald heran sein.“ 

„Mit dem ersten Morgenlicht zeigen wir dir den Weg aus dem Tal.“, versprach Elrohir. 

***

In der frischen Licht eines warmen Morgens schritt Galadriel über die weiten Wege Bruchtals hinauf zur Falkenwacht. Das Treffen des weißen Rates hatte die ganze Nacht gedauert, viel länger als sie erwartet hatte, denn Saruman war besonders gereizt gewesen. Er war wegen Mithrandirs Plänen besorgt und er war frustriert, dass er keine Spur von den Zwergen und ihrem Anführer in Gandalfs Umgebung entdecken konnte. Galadriel war still amüsiert, sie hätte ihm natürlich aushelfen können, ebenso Elrond, der sehr wohl wusste, was seine Söhne so trieben, aber so tat als wüsste er von nichts. Bei all ihrem Respekt für Mithrandir, sah Galadriel nicht warum der Drache ein so dringliches Problem sein sollte. Um ihn konnte man sich auch noch später kümmern. Er konnte gern noch einmal zehn Jahre warten. Was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zwergengesellschaft lenkte war etwas anderes. Ein Echo… ein Echo von etwas das nicht stimmte, ein Echo von Veränderung, von etwas das noch sein mochte. Sie konnte Rätsel, die sich von ihr nicht lösen ließen, nicht leiden, und auch dieses Rätsel musste warten. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun. 

Die Krieger auf der Falkenwacht machte ihr höflich Platz als sie in die Zitadelle kam. Die kleine Befestigung war eine Notwendigkeit, da Rivendell an das Nebelgebirge grenzte und über weniger Schutz verfügte als Lothloriens eigene Grenzen. Sie fand Elrohir rasch, es gab keine Notwendigkeit ihn wirklich zu suchen, sie wusste wo er war. Er stand auf einer der Bastionen und besprach sich mit Aelin. Der Anblick von Aelin, Aralaimé, weckte in ihr immer Erinnerungen an lang vergangene Tage und an Dinge, an die sie jetzt nicht denken wollte. Als er sie sah verbeugte er sich, und zog sich respektvoll zurück. 

Elrohir begrüßte sie ebenfalls mit einer Verbeugung. Ihr Enkel, das Kind ihrer Celebrián. Wo sein Bruder die sanftere, traurigere Natur der Sindar geerbt hatte, erschienen all die stolzen und hartnäckigen Züge seiner Noldorvorfahren in Elrohir wieder. „Elrohir, ich brauche dich.“, sagte sie zu ihm als sie über die Wälle schritten. „Etwas regt sich in der Dunkelheit, es schleicht herum, es wird sich nicht zeigen und ein Schatten ist auf den Grünwald gefallen. Ein Schatten, den ich jetzt noch nicht durchschauen kann und ich kann diesen Schatten nicht bekämpfen, wenn ich nicht weiß wie tief er reicht.“ 

„Du meinst er hat die Waldmenschen befallen?“, erkundigte sich Elrohir. „Sie leben im südlichen Teil des Waldes und könnten sich als anfällig erweisen.“ 

„Nicht sie sind es um die ich mir Sorgen mache.“ Galadriels Augen gingen zu den Bergen, wo sich die Gewitterwolken sammelten. „Sondern um unsere Verwandten, die in diesen Wäldern leben. Sie haben lange in der Nähe des wachsenden Schattens gelebt und ich weiß nicht ob er sie erreicht hat. Sie haben sich verändert, ihre Entscheidungen sind seltsam geworden.“

„Du glaubst Thranduils Feigheit könnte durch den Einfluss des Schattens erklärt werden?“, fragte Elrohir nachdenklich. „Nur wie hat der Schatten ihn überhaupt erreichen können?“

Galadriel sah ihren Enkel wissend an. „Thranduils Wille trug ihn nicht zur Zerstörung, sondern von ihr weg.“, schalt sie sanft seine Wertung des anderen Elbenkönigs.

„Weg von der Welt, meinst du.“ Elrohir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, eindeutig bereit sich zu streiten. „Er kann sich in seinem Wald verstecken, bis die Orks kommen und ihn abfackeln.“ 

Solch ein heftiges Feuer, was für ein hartnäckiger Wille , eine solche Liebe für die Welt in all ihrer Dunkelheit. „Hüte dich, Elrohir.“ Galadriel sprach leise. „Wenn du die Welt liebst, wird sie dich verbrennen und verwunden, bis dein gebrochener Geist sich nach der Ruhe der glückseligen Lande sehnt.“ 

Sie fand seinen Blick und traf auf feste Augen, grau wie der Sturm über den Bergen. „Solche Liebe birgt immer Schmerz, und die Welt zu lieben, heißt den Schmerz den sie bringt zu akzeptieren. Ich würde lieber diesen Schmerz fühlen, als gar nichts zu empfinden, in einer schützenden Hülle aus Weltabgewandtheit. 

Er liebte diese Welt zu sehr und sie fürchtete für ihn. Wie seine Geschwister war es ihm gestattet seine Jugend unter den Eldar zu verbringen, doch eines Tages würde er sich für einen Weg entscheiden müssen. Doch diese Entscheidung lag noch viele Jahre in der Zukunft. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, du musst mit deinen Gefährten nach Düsterwald reiten.“, sagte Galadriel ihm. „und herausfinden wie tief das Waldlandreich vom Schatten berührt wurde, der aus Dol Guldur aufsteigt. Ich muss wissen welchen Halt der Schatten dort gefunden hat. Nimm deinen Bruder nicht mit.“ 

Seine Antwort war nur eine Frage. „Warum?“

Sie wusste, dass sie viel von ihm verlangte, er trennte sich nur selten von seinem Zwilling, auch wenn sie den Scheideweg vor den beiden sah. „Ich sende dich in Gefahr, Inyo.“, flüsterte sie. „Die Welt bewegt sich, sie verschiebt sich direkt unter unseren Füßen, ein Sturm hat sich erhoben und streift uns, wie Blätter die in den Mahlstrom gerissen werden und ich kann keinen Ausweg mehr sehen. Doch wenn dein Bruder dich begleitet, sehe ich größte Gefahr und Desaster.“ 

Er trat auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine. „Dann werde ich reiten und finden was für ein Schicksal dort seine Schwingen regt. Lass uns mit dem Sturm fliegen.“ Er konnte das sagen und sie zuversichtlich anlächeln. Sie sah ihn plötzlich deutlich, ein Falke der im Sturm flog und seine Schwingen streiften den Einsamen Berg.


	6. Chapter 6

Fünftes Kapitel: Weit über die grimmigen Nebelberge

Der Donner rollte entlang der Schlucht wie eine wütende Kriegstrommel, und schwere Regenschleier wurden vom Wind gegen sie getrieben, als neue Steine von oben auf sie herunterkrachten. Der Grund unter ihnen schwankte als der Steinriese, auf dessen Bein sie standen,vorwärts stapfte. Die anderen waren irgendwo drüben auf dem Kliff, sie konnten sie nicht sehen. Boromir hatte einen Arm gegen den Felsen gestemmt und die andere Hand auf Bilbos Schulter, um den Halbling festzuhalten. Der Sims war schmal und mit jedem neuen Felsen den einer dieser Giganten warf, hagelten Steine auf sie herunter. 

„Wir müssen von diesem Ding runter!“, hörte er Fíli ihm über den Sturm hinweg zurufen, seine Stimme versank fast im ohrenbetäubenden Donner. Sie mussten sich ducken als einer der Steinriesen eine Felsplatte auf sie warf, oder viel mehr auf den anderen Riesen, der ihr ahnungsloser Träger war. 

Boromir konnte Fíli nur zu zustimmen, das uralte Sprichwort: ‚Wenn Giganten kämpfen sollten Zwerge sich lieber fernhalten.‘, war plötzlich nur allzu wahr für sie geworden. Er sah sich um, was sie sehen konnten, war kaum mehr als die Felswände der Donnerschlucht, die sich ständig bewegten und halb hinter den Schleiern des Unwetters verschwanden. „Dort drüben, das Felsband, wenn er sich wieder bewegt müssen wir versuchen es zu erreichen!“, er deutete in die Richtung, die er meinte. Es war über ihnen, aber ständig in der Reichweite der Bewegungen „ihres“ Riesen. 

„Das ist zu weit! Einige von uns schaffen den Sprung nicht!“, schrie Fíli zurück, als der Steinhagel einmal nachließ. Sein Blick deutete auf Bilbo und Ori.

„Dann werfen wir sie, bevor wir selbst springen.“ Boromir musste schreien um über dem rollenden Donner gehört zu werden. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Ihr Steinriese war zwischen zwei anderen eingekeilt und keiner von ihnen wollte mit ihm stürzen. Er sah Fíli Nicken, der blonde Zwerg wandte sich Óin, der die Hilfe ebenfalls brauchen würde, wenn er denn überhaupt verstanden hatte, worum es ging.

„Bilbo…“ Boromir schob seinen Fuß nach hinten, und suchte einen festeren Stand, als der Riese sich zurücklehnte um einen Felsen zu werfen. Es war ihre Chance.

„Ori zuerst.“, beharrte der Hobbit. Er war bleich, nass wie sie auch und konnte seine Furcht schwer verbergen. Aber er hatte sich einen festen Stand gesucht und umfasste mit beiden Händen eine Felsspitze, die ihm Halt gab.

Boromir akzeptierte die Entscheidung des Halblings. Seine Art war ein zähes, tapferes Volk, wenn sie nur einmal ihren eigenen Mut entdeckten, und Bilbo hatte davon entschieden mehr als andere. Der Krieger packte Ori fest und als der Riese im Wurf des Felsens nach vorn schoss und der Felswand nahe kam, warf er den Zwerg mit aller Kraft. Er konnte sehen wie Ori auf der Kante landete, ebenso wie Óin und Bifur, so dass nur Fíli, Bofur, Boromir und Bilbo auf dem Bein des Riesen zurückblieben. 

Die Kreatur schüttelte sich heftig als sie von einem gewaltigen Felsbrocken von seinem ersten Gegner getroffen wurde. Diesmal erholte er sich nicht von dem Schlag, sondern begann zu stolpern und unkontrolliert hin und her zu schwingen. Mal zur kam er der Wand nahe, dann schwang er wieder weg davon. „Wir müssen es riskieren!“, bellte Fíli. „Bofur!“ Fíli und Boromir gaben Bofur Hilfe beim Sprung in Richtung der Leiste, dann folgte Fíli, der sich mit alle Kraft von dem wankenden Riesen abstieß und in Richtung der vagen Sicherheit, die das Felsband versprach, sprang. 

Boromir packte Bilbo mit einem Arm und hielt ihn fest, als er ebenfalls absprung. Sein Sprung kam nur einige Augenblicke zu spät, der Abstand wurde schon wieder größer. Er verfehlte die Leiste. Gerade noch bekam er einen spitzen Felsdorn an der Kante zu fassen. Das nasse Material war nass und schnitt tief in seine Finger. Mit aller Kraft hielt er sich daran fest und versuchte sich hochzuziehen. 

„Boromir!“ hörte er einen Schrei über sich und fühlte einen harten Stoß, der ihn beinahe seinen Halt an dem Felsen kostete, als Ori versuchte ihn zu greifen. Ein harter Ruck drohte seinen Arm aus dem Gelenk zu reißen. „Bilbo, ich versuche dich hochzuheben, greif die Kante.“ 

Er schaffte es den Halbling einen Teil des Weges zu heben und schon fürchtete er seine Kraft würde nicht reichen, als er eine Bewegung neben sich erkannte. Thorin war zu ihnen herunter geklettert und packte Bilbo am Kragen, um ihn auf die Kante zu befördern. Starke Hände packten Boromirs Arm, und Kíli half ihm über die Kante. Keuchend ließ er sich auf die nassen Steine fallen. 

„Das war knapp.“ Kíli versuchte normal zu klingen, aber scheiterte kläglich daran.   
Thorin rief nach ihnen. Dwalin hatte eine Höhle entdeckt, die ihnen einigermaßen Schutz vor dem Wetter bieten würde. „Seht euch um, Höhlen im Gebirge sind selten unbewohnt.“, sagte der Zwergenanführer als sie durch die Spalte getreten waren. „Schlaft ein paar Stunden, beim ersten Licht gehen wir weiter.“

Die Gruppe verteilte sich in der sandigen Höhle und legte sich schlafen. Boromir hatte sich nahe der Wand niedergesetzt, und lehnte sich an die kalten Felsen, das Schwert zur Hand. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich genug zu entspannen, damit er einschlafen würde. Sein Körper brauchte die Ruhe, auch wenn sein Geist noch aufgewühlt war. 

„Du kannst nie aufhören wachsam zu sein?“, fragte Bilbo leise. Der Halbling hatte sich nicht weit von ihm gesetzt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon mal gesehen habe, dass du dich zum Schlafen richtig hinlegst. Auch in Beutelsend, hast du nur irgendwo gesessen.“ 

Der Krieger sah die kleinere Gestalt an, der neben ihm im Höhlensand saß. Bilbo hatte sehr wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Frodo, doch Boromir konnte Spuren von Merry und Pippin in ihm erkennen, nur mit einem Hauch von Nachdenklichkeit und Verantwortung. Er war älter als die beiden es gewesen waren. „Es ist eine Gewohnheit.“, sagte er. „Auf diese Weise bin ich schneller auf meinen Füßen, wenn ein Überfall kommt. Aus dem Liegen braucht man länger. Viele Krieger halten es so, es hilft beim Überleben.“ 

Der Halbling schnaubte leicht. „Die Zwerge sind Krieger, Boromir und sie lassen den Schlaf trotzdem nicht aus.“ Er sah zu Dwalin dessen Schnarchen nicht zu überhören war. „Du erwartest immer einen Überfall, selbst in Beutelsend wo wirklich nur die Speisekammer überfallen werden kann.“ 

„Einige der Zwerge sind Krieger, andere nicht.“, meinte Boromir leise. „Sie sind Steinbrecher, Bergleute, Schmiede, die dorthin gewandert sind, wo sie bezahlte Arbeit fanden. Es ist ein hartes Leben und sie haben gelernt mit den Strapazen der Straße zu leben.“ Er hoffte, dass er Bilbo dazu bringen konnte, über etwas anderes zu reden. Der Hobbit war sehr scharfsinnig, und Boromir konnte ihm nicht erklären woher die konstante Wachsamkeit kam. 

„Du bewunderst sie sehr.“, stellte Bilbo fest und machte es sich bequem, froh mit jemandem reden zu können und sich etwas von dem Schrecken auf den Felsen draußen zu erholen. „Es war deutlich, als wir uns in Beutelsend unterhalten haben.“ 

„Immer Ankunft, immer Abschied, wer hat nur mein Volk verflucht?“, zitierte Boromir eine Ballade, die er vor langer Zeit von Kíli gehört hatte. „Ich bewundere sie, weil sie ein starkes, stolzes Volk sind. Viele Völker wären an dem was sie durchgestanden haben, einfach zerbrochen. Zuerst verloren sie Dwarrowdelf an Durins Fluch, dann das Ered Mithrin als ihr König von einem Kältedrachen getötet wurde, und schließlich fiel der Erebor an Smaug. Die Leute schauen auf sie herab, weil sie Heimatlose sind, und sie lassen sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie bleiben stolz, versuchen wieder aufzubauen und wieder von vorn anzufangen. Wenn Arnor ein Zehntel dieses Spirit hätte, sähe es in Eriador anders aus.“ 

Der Hobbit schien nachdenklich darüber, doch er wechselte das Thema. „Wie schaffst du es eigentlich immer dein Schwert mit dir herumzuschleppen? Dieses Gehänge ist nicht eben bequem.“ Und er deutete auf sein eigenes Schwert, einen weiteren Fund aus der Trollhöhle. 

Boromir winkte ihn heran. Das Schwert war dasselbe, das später Frodo geführt hatte. Er zeigte Bilbo wie man das Gehänge richtig anlegte. „Trag es immer und nimm es nur ab, wenn absolut notwendig. Wenn du schläfst hab es neben dir und gewöhne dir an, eine Hand auf dem Heft zu haben. So kannst du es greifen, wenn du aufwachst.“ Es war eine gefährliche Gewohnheit, man konnte schnell damit enden jemanden mit langsamen Reflexen auf diese Weise abzustechen, doch Bilbo würde Jahre brauchen, um so einen unbedingt tödlichen Reflex zu entwickeln. Boromirs Blick fiel auf die Schwertscheide, ein bläulicher Schein kam unter der Parierstange hervor. Orks!

„Trakîe menu! Rukh ai drak!“ Feinde kommen! Die Orks sind über uns! Der Orkalarm war von Boromirs Lippen und er war aufgesprungen, bevor sein Geist wirklich seine Handlungen, Reflexe aus den Jahren des Tiefenkrieges, einholte. Er griff Bilbo und zog ihn mit zur Wand.

„Wacht auf!“ Thorins Reaktion war schnell, doch der Sand des Höhlenbodens verschwand und nur einen Momant danach öffnete sich die Fallgrube und die Zwerge purzelten in einen langen Schacht hinein. Boromir und Bilbo standen auf dem Rand des klaffenden Loches, ihre Nähe zur Wand hatte sie gerettet, doch sie sahen ihre Freunde, die in den dunklen Schacht fielen und in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. 

„Wir müssen etwas tun, Boromir.“ Bilbo war bleich, seine Augen immer noch auf die Zwerge die in der Tiefe verschwanden, gerichtet. „Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.“

„Es ist ein Goblin Höhle.“, bestätigte Boromir den Gedankengang. „Wir müssen ihnen folgen, bevor sie diese Falle wieder schließen.“ 

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Bilbo packte den Rand der Falle und schwang sich in Schacht hinein. „Es ist steil, aber ich denke, wir können zu Fuß nach unten gelangen, Boromir.“

Halblinge! Sie konnten sich vor dem Heulen eines fernen Wolfes erschrecken oder sie konnten die tapfersten Wesen von Mittelerde sein. Sie schafften auch beides innerhalb desselben Tages. Als er Bilbo in den Schacht folgte, war sich Boromir sicher, dass Frodo den Mut von seinem Onkel hatte. 

Der Tunnel war sehr steil, sie mussten vorsichtig sein um nicht abzurutschen und mehrmals mussten sie auf tiefer gelegene Vorsprünge springen, bis sie schließlich das Loch in der Felswand erreichten und nach unten sehen konnten. Gerade noch sahen sie ihre Kameraden, die von einer Unmasse Goblins über eine Brücke davongetrieben wurden. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Gewirr voller Brücken und Plattformen das sich über einer gewaltigen schwarzen Grube spannte. Fackeln beleuchteten die Behausung in der Höhle. 

Boromir sah die beleuchtete Grotte ungläubig an, es konnte nicht sein. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Er kannte diesen Ort, eine dunklere, ruinierte Version dieser verdammten Höhle. Dieselbe Höhle in die er damals in den Nebelbergen geraten war. „Ich hätte nie erwartet diese Höhle einmal wiederzusehen.“, fluchte er leise, als sie von dem Loch nach unten kletterten und auf einem der wackeligen Stege landeten. 

„Du warst schon einmal hier?“ Bilbo sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Weißt du wohin sie unsere Freunde bringen werden?“

„Leider nein. Es ist sehr lange her.“ Boromir sah sich um, damals hatte er keine Orientierung in dieser Höhle gehabt. Jetzt sah er die beschnitzten Knochen und anderen kruden Zeichen, die einen Weg in diesem Gewirr wiesen. Er zog sein Schwert. „Komm, Bilbo, wir holen unsere Freunde da raus.“

***

Sich durch Goblin Town zu schleichen war keine einfache Sache., Der Berg wimmelte von Orks auch wenn sie nicht besonders aufmerksam waren. Boromir hielt sich so gut es ging im Schatten, als er sich auf der Kante entlang bewegte. Bilbo kundschaftete vorau., Er konnte den Halbling hinter einem Pfosten hocken sehen. Seine erhobene Hand signalisierte, dass sich ein Goblinkrieger auf Wache vor ihm befand. Rasch holte Boromir auf, näherte sich dem Wächter von hinten, mit einer Hand fasste er ihn an der Kehle, um jeden Schrei zu unterdrücken, während er dem Goblin den Dolch in den Nacken rammte. Der Goblin starb lautlos und Boromir beförderte den Kadaver in die Tiefe, bevor er Bilbo bedeutete weiter vorzurücken. 

Der Halbling war erschüttert gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, wie Boromir den ersten Goblin getötet hatte, schnell und leise von hinten. Inzwischen hatte er seinen Schock überwunden und schlich geschickt über die Brücke. Er löschte im Vorbeigehen die Fackeln, so dass die Brücke in Dunkelheit fiel und Boromir eine rasche Überquerung riskieren konnte. Der Krieger duckte sich und versuchte seine Größe zu verbergen als er hinüber eilte. Auf der anderen Seite wies Bilbo zu einem Tunneleingang und hob zwei Finger. Zwei Goblins waren da drin.

Der Krieger schlich näher, sehr vorsichtig um sich nicht vorzeitig zu verraten. Die beiden Goblins standen ganz in der Nähe, hatten aber weder Bilbo noch ihn bemerkt. Der Halbling sah ihn fragend an, und seine Augen gingen zu seinem eigenen Schwert. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf, dass musste leise erledigt werden. Er warf seinen Dolch und traf den größeren Goblin sauber ins Auge, als er sich umdrehte, er starb sofort. Dem anderen keine Zeit zum Reagieren lassend, packte Boromir ihn. Sein Arm legte sich hart um den Hals des Goblins als er den Kopf nach hinten zog, ein scharfes Knacken verkündete das gebrochene Genick. Er ließ die Leiche los und zog beide in eine dunkle Ecke, wo sie hoffentlich eine Weile verborgen bleiben würden. 

Wieder huschte der leichtfüßige Hobbit voraus und löschte die Fackeln am Tunnelausgang, bevor er mit einer Geste Boromir signalisierte, dass die Luft rein war. Boromir holte ihn rasch ein. Sie standen auf einer Art natürlichem Vorsprung über der großen Haupthöhle von Goblin Town. Überall zogen sich gewaltige Holzplattformen entlang und eine besonders große war weiter unten. Dort stand ein hässlicher Thron auf dem sich ein riesiger Goblin sielte. Boromir hatte viele hässliche Wesen gesehen, darunter Mordors Heerscharen, doch nie ein derartiges Monster. 

Der Große Goblin sprang von seinem Thron. „Wer wäre so waghalsig bewaffnet in mein Reich zu kommen? Spion? Diebe? Mörder?“

Einer der kleineren Goblins antwortete laut. „Zwerge, Euer Bosheit.“ 

Boromir erinnerte sich an diese Geschichte, Kíli hatte sie ihnen erzählt, in der Nacht vor dem Schwarzen Tor und es stand zu hoffen, dass Gandalf bald hier auftauchen möge. Doch sie hatten sich anders in Rivendell getrennt als geplant gewesen war, und wer wusste, wie schnell der graue Zauberer nachkam? Boromir plante bereits voraus. „Bilbo, siehst du das Seil dort drüben?“, fragte er leise. „Glaubst du, du kannst hinauf klettern?“ Das Seil war schräg gespannt und sicherte eine der oberen Plattformen. 

Der Halbling beäugte das ausgefranste Seil zweifelnd. „Ich glaube schon, Boromir. Aber warum? Dort oben müssen hunderte von Goblins sein.“

Boromir hockte sich, er fand es leichter mit dem Hobbit zu sprechen, wenn sie auf Augenhöhe waren. „Siehst du die Fässer, die dort oben stehen?“, fragte er und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Plattform. „Das sind Fässer mit Steinöl, die Goblins verwenden es für ihre Dreifüße. Tritt eines um und wirf eine Fackel in die Lache, das sollte reichen um die ganze Plattform in Brand zu setzen. Ich nehme die andere Seite.“ 

Von unten hörte er den Goblinkönig nach dem Knochenbrecher rufen und zuckte zusammen. Die Narbe auf Kílis Schulter! Aber die hatte er doch nicht hier erhalten? Oder doch? Die Situation unten lief nicht gut. Thorin war vorgetreten und der Große Goblin musterte ihn boshaft. „Wen haben wir denn da? Seht euch das an. Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thror, König unter dem Berge. Oh! Aber ich vergaß. Ihr habt ja gar keinen Berg mehr. Und du bist auch kein König, was dich im Grunde zu einem Niemand macht.“

Bilbo hatte ebenfalls hinunter gesehen und sah jetzt Boromir an. „Die ganze Stadt abbrennen, das ist dein Plan? Denkst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen… grausam ist?“ Er mochte die Goblins auch nicht besonders, aber die Stadt anzuzünden würde tausende von ihnen zwischen den Flammen und dem Abgrund einsperren. Das war etwas, wie man es in den Büchern mit den alten Geschichten fand, und das waren in der Regel nicht die Taten der guten Seite. 

Die grünen Augen des Kriegers hielten Bilbos Blick fest. „Sieh sie dir gut an, Bilbo.“, sagte Boromir und deutete auf die Goblins. „Das ist das Gesicht des Feindes, sie kennen keine weder Mitleid noch Gnade, sie erfreuen sich am Leid anderer und sie genießen nichts mehr als jemanden zu quälen. Wenn wir unsere Freunde retten wollen, müssen wir ihre Zahlen massiv dezimieren. Bist du mit mir?“ 

In diesem Moment bekam Bilbo einen anderen Boromir zu sehen, nicht den Wanderer, den Reisegefährten der Zwerge, nicht einmal den treuen Freund von Kíli, sondern auf die Person die darunter lag, den Krieger, den Anführer, einen Mann, der alles tun würde um seine Freunde zu schützen, ein Überlebender, der sich die letzten Reste des Zögerns lange abgewöhnt hatte. Und er verließ sich auf ihn, Bilbo Beutlin, um ihm zu helfen einen Zwergenkönig zu retten. Es war das absurdeste, lächerlichste, was er je gehört hatte und doch… er würde es tun. Weil Thorin sie jetzt brauchte, ebenso wie Bofur, Balin und all die anderen. „Ich bin dabei.“, sagte er und richtete sich auf. 

„Lass ihn zusehen, wie wir seine Brut zum Quietschen bringen!“ Die Stimme des Großen Goblin hallte zu ihnen hinauf und Boromir fühlte den brennenden Schmerz einer Peitsche durch das Band. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, es schien, das Zauberer doch in der Lage waren gründlich zu spät zu kommen. „Los, Bilbo. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!“ Er half dem Halbling das Seil zu erreichen, dann wandte er sich einem lose baumelnden Seil zu. Er würde sich zu der anderen Plattform hinüber schwingen müssen, wenn er das andere Ende des Plattformrings erreichen wollte.

Bilbo versuchte nicht auf das Geschehen unter sich zu hören, wo der Goblinkönig Kíli auspeitschen ließ um Thorin weiter zu quälen. Der junge Zwerg hielt sich tapfer, es gab keine Schreie, keine Bitten von ihm. Aber jedes Mal wenn der Hobbit das widerliche Zischen der Peitsche in der Luft hörte, erinnerte er sich was Boromir über das Gesicht des Feindes gesagt hatte. Er wusste wovon er redete. Bilbo kletterte schneller und achtete nicht auf die Kluft unter sich, noch auf das ausgefranste Seil unter seinen Händen. Er würde es ihnen zeigen. 

Als er die Plattform erreichte, sah er Fässer und Fackeln wie überall in der Stadt. Goblins standen auch herum, aber sie beobachteten alle gierig, was weiter unten im Gange war. Diesmal hatte er keinen Krieger im Rücken, der sie töten konnte. Doch vielleicht brauchte er das gar nicht? Die waren so abgelenkt, die würden ihn gar nicht bemerken. Bilbo schwang sich auf die Plattform und griff sich eine Fackel. Er sah mehrere Fässer und ihm kam eine Idee. Er gab dem ersten Fass einen Tritt, so dass es rollte und erst auf der nächsten Plattform brach, ein weiteres beförderte er mit einem Tritt nach unten, es brach über einer Fackel und geriet in Flammen, ein drittes flog auf eine weitere Plattform weiter unten, bevor er das letzte hier umtrat und seinen Inhalt anzündete, als das Öl Feuer fing, warf er die Fackel nach unten, wo das dritte Fass aufgeschlagen war. 

Flammen schossen in die Höhe, das rasch fließende Öl trug das Feuer weit, erreichte die nächsten Fässer und breitete sich aus, auf zwei Ebenen begann die Stadt zu brennen. Bilbo wurde klar, dass auch er von dieser Plattform runter musste, bevor das Feuer ihn erreichen konnte. Er rannte zurück zum Rand und sprang zu dem Seil, an dem er heraufgeklettert war. Seine Hände umschlossen das grobe Material, doch sein Schwung war zu viel für das ohnehin schon ausgefranste Material es brach und mit einem entsetzten Schrei stürzte Bilbo in die Tiefen unter Goblin Town.

Boromir fühlte die Peitschenhiebe die Kíli trafen, er atmete scharf ein und akzeptierte den Schmerz, das hatten sie hunderte Male getan, einander geholfen wenn einer von ihnen verwundet worden war. Er jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Kíli ihnen nie die vollständige Geschichte über die Ereignisse in Goblin Town erzählt hatte. Er hatte genug Verletzungen von Kíli versorgt um die Narben zu kennen, doch er hatte sie nie mit diesen Ereignissen in Verbindung gebracht. Jetzt begann er zu erraten, wo sie herkamen, was damals wirklich geschehen war. Gefoltert um Thorin fertigzumachen. Diese verdammten Bastarde würden brennen. Eine Welle von Furcht und Übelkeit streifte ihn, als Kíli versuchte nichts davon nach außen dringen zu lassen. Und dann spürte er es, die sengende Wärme des Brandeisens. Er schloss die Augen und zog den Schmerz nach innen. Kíli würde das nicht allein durchstehen müssen. 

***

Kíli erstickte einen Schrei in seiner Kehle, als versuchte irgendwie durchzuhalten. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, und er spürte das Blut, das aus den Striemen über seinen Rücken lief. Er hatte keine Chance der Peitsche oder den schmuddeligen Pfoten der Goblins zu entkommen. Doch als sie das Brandeisen brachten, konnte er seine Furcht nicht mehr verbergen. Nicht das… gebrandmarkt wie Vieh. Er hatte das schon gesehen, im Gundabadberg, auch wenn sie dort diesem Schicksal entgangen waren. Grinsend hielt ein Goblin ihm das Brandeise unter die Nase. „Du wirst für uns heulen, kleine Ratte.“, sagte er bevor er hinter Kíli trat. 

Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war, das Brandeisen zu sehen, oder nicht zu wissen wie es näher kam. Der Schmerz kam eine sengende Flamme der Qual, Tränen schossen in seine Augen… und plötzlich wurde ihm kalt. 

Er stand auf einer nassen Kante, kaum genug um seinem nackten Fuß Halt zu geben und griff nach dem nächsten kleinen Vorsprung über sich. Es war nicht viel, der Schacht war ordentlich gesetzt worden, doch die rauen Steine gaben gerade genug Halt um es zu versuchen. Er presste das Knie gegen die Wand und stemmte sich hoch, seine Finger krallten sich in einen winzigen Vorsprung, bis sein Fuß halt an einer anderen Stelle fand. Er wagte nicht zurückzuschauen, er wusste wie lang und steil der Schacht hinter ihm nach unten fiel, zurück in die Dunkelheit der Höhlen unter der Stadt des Schreckens. 

Rise from the Shadow   
and overcome your fear   
Rise from the chains   
a new dawn is near. 

Die Stimme erklang von unten aus den Klängen, über dem Krachen von Schwertern und den Schreien der Orks, die Stimme des Mannes der sein Leben gab um ihm die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, Irdaín war durch eine Hölle gegangen um ihn hier zu erreichen und nun kämpfte Irdaín einen aussichtslosen Kampf, der im Tod enden würde, während er davonlief! Er konnte nicht zurückgehen, wenn er das tat starben sie beide und Irdaín hatte all dies durchgestanden, damit er überlebte.

Rise from the agony   
that torments your soul   
Rise from the doubts,   
the day can make you whole. 

Er kletterte weiter, sein Körper schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung, als er den endlosen Schacht empor kletterte. Hinter sich hörte er den Kampflärm und das Lied, dass durch die Gänge hallte, als Irdaín einen Kampf ausfocht, von dem vielleicht niemals jemand erfahren würde, und denn er selbst nie vergessen würde. Seine Stimme klang über den Zusammenprall der Schwerter hinaus. Irdaín trat seinem Ende mit einem Lachen gegenüber, und hatte für den Tod nur ein Lächeln übrig. Er zögerte nicht länger sondern kletterte schneller. Über sich konnte er ein helles Viereck sehen, den Ausgang aus diesem Höllenloch. Es hieß, dass niemand jemals aus den Kerkern von Minas Morgul entkommen war. Er würde ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen. 

Rise from the prison   
bleeding and torn,   
Rise above the shadow   
and your legend will be born. 

Und plötzlich befand sich Kíli wieder in seinem eigenen Körper, der Schmerz brandete immer noch durch ihn, aber er hatte das Brandeisen ohne Schrei, oder gar eine Bitte an seinen Vater ertragen. Er würde überleben und irgendwie hier raus kommen. Hoch über ihnen schrien die Goblins als in ihrer Stadt Feuer ausbrach. 

***

Boromir trat das letzte Fass um und warf die Fackel in das frei fließende Öl. Es fing zischend Feuer und lief gleich einem flammenden Strom breit. Die Stadt brannte von beiden Enden und von unten. Die Goblins schrien und versuchten dem Zorn des Feuers zu entkommen. Um Boromir herum prasselte die Plattform, die Flammen kamen näher. Er nahm Anlauf und sprang nach unten, hart landete er auf der großen Plattform, bereit seinen Kampf mit dem Goblinkönig zu beginnen. In dem Moment als er landete sah er ein blendendes Licht und eine vertraute Silhouette die aus dem Nichts erschien. Gandalf war am anderen Ende der Plattform erschienen. Der alte Zauberer wirkte viel machtvoller als Boromir ihn jemals erlebt hatte. „Nehmt eure Waffen! Kämpft!“

Die Zwerge kamen auf die Füße und griffen zu den Waffen, nachdem sie einmal den ersten Schock abgeschüttelt hatten, wurde aus der bunten Haufe eine erstaunlich gut koordinierte Truppe. Boromir war zu der Seite der Plattform geeilt, wo Kíli auf dem Boden kniete. Er erreichte ihn gemeinsam mit Dwalin der dem jüngeren Zwerg rasch auf die Füße half. Kíli fuhr zusammen als Dwalin ihm hastig seinen angefetzten Mantel wieder über die Schultern warf. Dwalin sah zu Boromir und es brauchte zwischen ihnen keine Worte, sie nahmen Kíli in die Mitte als die Flucht aus Goblin Town begann. 

Sie rannten über Brücken und schwankende Plattformen, nutzten gebrochene Balken und kappten die Seile von mehr als nur ein paar Brücken. Boromir bewunderte wie Thorin in diesem Gewirr den Überblick behielt, hier in den Tiefen war der Zwergenkönig nicht nur ein gewaltiger Kämpfer sondern auch ein gerissener Taktiker, und einige seiner Manöver hätte Boromir glatt für unmöglich gehalten, hätte er sie nicht selbst gesehen. Mehr als einmal fanden sich die Goblins unter einer Konstruktion begraben, über die die Zwerge nur Momente vorher noch geeilt waren. Niemand konnte sagen wie viele Goblins Thorin erschlagen hatte, er kämpfte an der Spitze der Gruppe, die Vorhut ihrer Fluch, ein unerbittlicher und unermüdlicher Kämpfer.

Ihre Glückssträhne endete an einer der Hängebrücken, die schon halb in Flammen stand, und von oben unter einem Regen aus Glut und brennenden Holzstücken lag. Die Zwerge rannten darüber ohne auf die Flammen zu achten, sie hatten wenig Furcht vor dem Feuer. Kurz vor der Brücke stolperte Kíli, es war ein Wunder, dass er bisher die rasche Flucht durchgehalten hatte. Dwalin stützte ihn. „Du schaffst das, Kíli.“, brummte er, als sie auf die Brücke zuliefen.

Boromir sah Ori, der noch unentschlossen vor der Brücke stand. „Los, Ori! Lauf!“, rief er dem Zwerg zu, als er den anderen auf die Brücke folgte, Ori kam ihm hinterher. Aber es war zu spät. Die Brände hatten die Seile zu weit geschwächt, sie rissen unter dem Gewicht der vier Läufer, die brennenden Reste der Brücke stürzten in den Abgrund. Boromir hatte sich im Fallen gedreht, bereit sich abzurollen als er aufschlug. Hart krachten seine Füße auf Holz, das ächzte und knackte. Neben ihm landete Dwalin, dessen Aufprall die alte Brücke noch mehr protestieren ließ. Kíli landete gleicher einer Katze auf seinen Füßen, nur wenige Schritte entfernt. 

Kíli fasste den morschen Rand der Brücke mit einer Hand, und sah sich um. „Wo ist Ori?“ Der Zwerg war hinter ihnen auf der Brücke gewesen, er konnte nicht weit sein. Ein gequältes Stöhnen ließ ihn herumfahren. Nur wenige Schritte jenseits der Brücke lag Ori auf einem Vorsprung, er hatte es nicht geschafft auf den Füßen zu lassen und sein Rücken war von einer Felsspitze durchbohrt worden, die seinen Körper aufspießte. 

Boromir fühlte einen harten Klumpen in seinem Hals. Die Felsnadel war lang und scharf, sie hatten den jungen Schreiber aufgespießt und ragte weit aus seiner Brust heraus. Die Wunde war ohne Zweifel tödlich, und es würde ein qualvoller Tod werden. Selbst wenn sie den Zwerg von der Spitze befreiten… der Tod war gewiss. Selbst wenn nicht alle Goblins von Goblin Town hinter ihnen her wären, wenn sie einen Heiler hier hätten… Hier gab es kein wenn mehr.

„Ori.“ Kílis Hände verkrampften sich um das morsche Holz des Geländers, als er seinen eigenen geschundenen Körper vergaß. „Wir müssen ihm helfen.“ 

„Da ist nichts mehr was wir noch tun können.“, sagte Dwalin leise. „Möge Mahal ihm gnädig sein.“   
„Dwalin…“ Kíli holte tief Luft. „Wir können ihn nicht so krepieren lassen.“ Oris Todeskampf war hörbar für sie und der Tod ließ sich Zeit. 

„Es gibt nur eine Gnade, die wir ihm noch gewähren können: ein schnelles Ende.“, erwiderte Dwalin und legte seine Pranke auf Kílis Arm. „Boromir bleib bei Kíli, ich gehe rüber.“

„Nein.“ Kílis Stimme war fest, Stärke schob den Schmerz zu Seite, es war etwas, das Boromir aus anderen Tagen von ihm kannte. „Ich werde gehen. Wenn es so seine muss, dann ist es meine Pflicht.“ Der junge Zwergenprinz verbarg seine Tränen nicht, als er Dwalins Dolch nahm und über die Felsen bis zu dem Vorsprung kletterte wo Ori lag. Im Dunkel der Höhle konnte Boromir seinen Schemen erkennen, als er neben Ori niederkniete. Was er dem anderen Zwerg sagte, konnte er nicht hören, dafür sprach er zu leise, doch Boromir war sich sicher, dass Kíli irgendwo in sich dich richtigen Worte fand. Das hatte er immer getan. Er sah nur die rasche Bewegung von Kílis Arm und Oris qualvoller Todeskampf fand ein Ende. 

„Mahal empfange ihn gnädig in den Hallen des ewigen Feuers.“, sagte Boromir leise in der Sprache der Zwerge, ein Segen, der in den Jahren des Tiefenkrieges vertraut geworden war.

Dwalin sah ihn seltsam an. „Möge sein Schlaf lang sein und seine Väter ihn finden.“, fügte er an. 

Kíli kam zu ihnen zurück, sein Gesicht war bleich aber gefasst, seine Augen waren trocken, als er Dwalin die Klinge zurückgab. Ein Schrei erhob sich vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit, wo Goblins ihnen den Weg versperrten. Boromir zog sein Schwert, der Zorn der Klinge hallte in seiner Seele wieder. Diese Monster hatten gerade einen ihren Kameraden gefällt, mehr würden sie nicht bekommen. Er sprintete vorwärts, der erste Goblin flog mit einem Tritt von der Brücke, zwei weitere geköpft, die Klinge wirbelte in seinen Händen, jeder Schlag fand sein Ziel, jeder Stich schickte einen weiteren Goblin zu Boden. 

Rise from the Shadow  
and overcome your fear  
Rise from the chains  
a new dawn is near.

Die Worte begleiteten jeden neuen Schlag der Klinge, ein Goblin fiel kreischend in die Tiefe. Boromir kam herum, erstach einen weiteren, riss die Klinge frei um dem nächsten den Kopf abzuschlagen. Seine Kraft wurde vom seiner eigenen Entschlossenheit und dem Zorn, der in der Klinge brannte genährt. Hinter sich hörte er Dwalin, dessen Hammer Orkschädel einschlug und er konnte Kílis Präsenz spüren, der mit seinem Schwert neben Dwalin kämpfte. 

Rise from the agony  
that torments your soul  
Rise from the doubts,  
the day can make you whole.

Pfeile zischten von oben auf sie zu. Die ersten wurden von Kíli aus der Bahn geschlagen, dann wechselte der Zwerg zu dem schwarzen Bogen und begann die Schützen von ihren Vorsprüngen zu putzen. In Kíli war kein Raum mehr für Schmerz, er kämpfte um sein Leben und das seiner Freunde, er würde nicht nachgeben.

Rise from the prison  
bleeding and torn,  
Rise above the shadow  
and your legend will be born.

Sie würden nie sagen können, wie viele Goblins sie auf ihrer Flucht aus Goblin Town erschlagen hatten. Der Kampf war ein Wirbel, ein Rausch von Kraft und Wut, befeuert von dem Band zwischen Kíli und Boromir, das ihnen erneut erlaubte zu kämpfen wie eine Seele in zwei Körpern, ihre Koordination scheiterte nie. Als sie einen Ausgang aus den Tunneln fanden, hatten die verbleibenden Goblins entschieden, dass ihre Füße ihre besten Freunde waren und ließen bereits von ihnen ab. Müde und erschöpft stolperten sie in die Nacht außerhalb der Höhlen. Hoch über ihnen standen die Kiefern auf einer Felszunge in Flammen, Warge heulten ärgerlich in die Nacht und vor dem großen gelben Mond, der tief am Himmel stand, sahen die Freunde einen Schwarm Adler, der einige vertraute Gestalten davontrug. 

***

Es war nicht der Schmerz, der Thorin wach gehalten hatte, oder das versuchte er sich selbst zu sagen, als er unter dem Vordach von Beorns Haus stand. Er hatte die Warnung nach Sonnenuntergang nicht hinauszugehen sehr wohl gehört, doch waren ihm Gefahren für sein eigenes Leben mehr als egal im Moment. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten ihn kalt und leer hinterlassen, ausgehöhlt wie er sich seit Azanulbizar nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er wäre beinahe unter Azogs Klinge gestorben, wäre Bilbo nicht gewesen. Nachdem er den Höhlen auf eigene Faust entkommen war, war ihr tapferer Meisterdieb ihnen gefolgt und war gerade noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen um zwischen Thorin und dem sicheren Tod zu stehen. Die Rettung durch die Adler war ein mehr als nur dringend benötigtes Wunder gewesen. Doch der Preis war hoch gewesen: von seinen fünfzehn Gefährten hatten es nur elf aus den Höhlen der Goblins herausgeschafft. 

You will die down here and never be found! Down in the deep of Goblin-Town! 

Die Worte waren für vier von ihnen zur brutalen Wahrheit geworden. Ori… so jung, zu jung um in diesen verfluchten Tiefen zu sterben, der junge idealistische Schreiber, der trotz seiner Ängste mit ihnen gekommen war; Dwalin, tapfer und treu… sein Freund seit so vielen Jahren, der Gedanke, dass er gefallen war, trieb heiße Tränen in Thorins Augen, und er hatte Mühe sie zurückzubeißen. Kíli… sein Sohn, das einzige was von seiner Ida geblieben war. Wenigstens hatte Fíli überlebt. Der Gedanke machte Thorin wütend auf sich selbst, dass er heimlich froh, dass Fíli es war, der überlebt hatte. Und Boromir, Thorin kannte den Krieger nicht gut, doch er hatte die Freundschaft zwischen Kíli und dem Menschen gesehen und respektierte ihn als guten Kämpfer. Sie alle waren nie aus den Höhlen herausgekommen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihnen ein langes Leiden erspart geblieben war. 

„Du solltest nicht hier draußen sein, es ist schon spät.“, Fíli war leise zu ihm herausgekommen, Sorge und Trauer schwangen in seiner Stimme mit. „Damit deine Wunden heilen, musst du ausruhen.“ Er ging zu Thorin und blieb neben ihm stehen, sein Blick richtete sich auf das dunkle Land, dass sich ringsum erstreckte. „Gib sie noch nicht auf.“

Der Zwergenkönig sah seinen Sohn überrascht an, woher nahm Fíli die Kraft nicht zusammenzubrechen? Er hing an seinem Bruder, das letzte Mal das man Fíli ohne Kíli gesehen hatte, war vor Kílis Geburt gewesen. „Balin sah sie fallen, als die Brücke unter ihnen zusammenbrach.“, erinnerte er den jüngeren Zwerg, auch wenn er versuchte weniger schroff zu klingen. Balin war sehr ruhig gewesen, was den Tod seines jüngeren Bruders anging. Dwalin war im Dienste von Durins Haus gefallen und er hätte es nicht anders gewollt, war alles was Balin gesagt hatte. Nur, dass sich Thorin im Moment dieser Loyalität nicht würdig fühlte. „Selbst wenn der Sturz sie nicht umgebracht hat, sie müssten sich den Weg an hunderten, tausenden von Goblins vorbeikämpfen und Kíli… er war verletzt.“ 

Fíli legte den Arm tröstend um Thorins Schultern. „Ich weiß.“, sagte er leise. „Aber mein Herz will sie noch nicht aufgeben. Etwas in mir sagt, dass Kíli noch nicht tot ist. Und wenn er noch lebt, könnten die anderen auch noch am Leben sein. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass sie es allein schaffen können.“ 

Und ich vertraue ihnen allein zu überleben, bis wir zurückkehren können. Warum nur erinnerte ihn Fíli so sehr an seinen Vater? Wortlos zog Thorin den Jungen näher heran, froh, dass er hier war. „Ich werde auf dich vertrauen, Fíli und nicht aufgeben.“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht wie man so hofft, aber ich kann auf deine Hoffnung vertrauen.“ 

Für eine Weile standen sie still in der Dunkelheit, die Sommernacht war warm und ein sanfter Wind wisperte im Gras und den Bäumen. „Kommst du wieder rein?“, fragte Fíli nach einer Weile. „Du brauchst die Ruhe.“

„Ich würde lieber hier draußen blieben.“, gab Thorin zurück. „Das gibt Dori und Nori etwas mehr Zeit zu trauern.“ Die Trauer der beiden war deutlich lauter und weniger zurückhalten als die von Balin. Er konnte Fílis Protest schon im Ansatz erkennen. „Ich setze mich auch hin.“, ging er auf die Sorge ein.

Der Vorbau war breit, getragen von schweren Holzpfählen. Thorin setzte sich an einer Ecke nieder, so dass er einen guten Blick auf die nächtliche Landschaft hatte. „Bleibst du ein wenig?“, fragte er Fíli, dessen schweigende Gesellschaft ihm guttat. 

Der jüngere Zwerg setzte sich neben ihn. „Gern. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Was in Goblin Town passiert ist… was sie mit Kíli gemacht haben… wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich alles wieder vor mir.“ 

Diese Bilder würden lange nicht weggehen, wenn sie denn jemals schwanden. Thorin wusste das gut genug, er konnte immer noch sehen, wie Thrór enthauptet wurde und wie Frérin zu Boden ging, und wie jener furchtbare Hieb Dari traf, in seinen Träumen hörte er oft noch das Brüllen des Drachen über dem heißen, trockenen Wind. Und während er nicht vergessen wollte, und sich dazu brachte sich wieder zu erinnern, wann immer er fühlte, dass die Bilder zu verblassen begannen, wollte er nicht dieselbe Last auf Fíli Schultern wissen. Nicht wenn Fíli die Gabe zu hoffen noch nicht verloren hatte. „Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, wie ich deinen Vater das erste Mal getroffen habe?“, fragte er. „Es war während eines der vielen Besuche meines Großvaters in der Höhe…“

Fíli schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und Thorin wurde klar, dass Fíli am ehesten Geschichten über Daris tapferen Tod gehört haben würde.

„Ist es wirklich nötig Thorin mitzunehmen? Ich verstehe ja, dass du sie hin und wieder aufsuchen musst, aber warum den Jungen mit zu einem Haufen Bergleute schleppen, die schlimmer sind als die Oberflächenbewohner?“ Thráins Stimme klang laut durch die Hallen des Palastes im Erebor. Der Kronprinz des Berges war dabei sich lautstark mit seinem Vater zu streiten. 

„Ich will, das Thorin sie kennt und schätzt, da du es nicht schaffst sie zu respektieren.“, brummte König Thrór, der im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen Erscheinung, seine Roben gegen praktische Kleidung aus robustem Leder, die warm mit Fell gefüttert waren, eingetauscht hatte. Von jedem Mitglied des Königshauses der Zwerge wurde erwartet, dass sie sich in einem Handwerk hervortaten, und während Thráin ein herausragender Edelsteinschleifer war, hatte Thrór keinerlei Geduld für feine Arbeiten. Thrórs Expertise lag im Bergbau, er kannte seinen Berg wie die besten seiner Steiger und war oft mit ihnen in den Tiefen um an Erweiterungen und Ausbauten zu planen. Er liebte die Minen und Schächte, und auch wenn sein Enkel zur Hoffnung dass Durins Haus wieder einen arkanen Schmied hervorbringen möge, Anlass bot, genoss Thrór es seinen Enkel mit den Tiefen vertraut zu machen und ihm alle Winkel des Berges zu zeigen. Auch wenn sein Sohn das nicht unbedingt verstand. 

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass du ihn nicht zu den Minen mitnehmen sollt.“, berichtige Thráin. „Jemand muss schließlich alles darüber wissen und ich würde ungern auf die Obersteiger allein vertrauen, an dem Tag an dem du nicht mehr bist. Aber die Höhe? Was soll er da oben?“

„Das Volk der Höhe ist unserem Haus verschworen.“, erinnerte ihn Thrór. „Und sie sind unsere Freunde gewesen, seit den Tagen von Durin selbst. Es wird Zeit, dass Thorin sie kennenlernt.“ Er bemerkte, dass sein Enkel zuhörte. „Ah, da bist du ja Thorin und umgezogen hast du dich auch. Gut. Bereit aufzubrechen?“

Thorin sah an sich herunter, auch er trug praktische Lederkleidung, die innen mit Pelz ausgefüttert war, warm aber nicht sehr königlich. „Ja, aber warum so warme Kleidung, Großvater? Es ist Hochsommer.“

Thrór lächelte ihn an. „Weil wir die Höhe besuchen, kein Sommer berührt das ewige Eis des Gipfels, und es wird in ihren Tunneln auch nicht sehr warm, und wenn es warm wird, bist du im Herzen des Gipfels, wo die erstickten Lavaströme verlaufen, die zurückblieben, als dieser Berg entstand. Es ist ein wundervoller Ort, ein wirkliches Wunder, das das Volk der Höhe in seiner eisigen Heimat geschaffen hat.“ 

Als Thorin das entspannte Lächeln seines Großvaters sah, war er froh mitzukommen. Tage wie diese an denen Thrór genauso war, wie in den Tagen als Thorin jung gewesen war, waren seltener geworden. „Das Volk der Höhe sind Zwerge, nicht wahr?“, fragte er, er hatte oft von ihnen gehört, doch nie einen von ihnen getroffen. 

„Natürlich sind sie das. Als Mahal die Zwerge auf Erus Geheiß unter den Bergen verbarg, trennte er uns. Die Schwarzlocken, Steifbärte und Eisenfäuste verbarg er unter den Orocani, den Roten Bergen des Ostens, sie wurden dunkel und misstrauisch, hartherzig, wie der Stein in dem sie ruhten. Er verbarg die Feuerbärte und Breitbalken unter dem Ered Luin und die Längbärte unter dem Gundabadberg. Doch am Ende waren noch einige Zwerge übrig, und seiner großen Eile verbarg er sie unter dem Eis des Erebor. Sie schliefen in der Kälte und das Sternelicht berührte sie in ihren Träumen, und ihre Haut wurde heller als die unsere und ihr Haar wurde glänzend wie gesponnenes Gold. Sie leben auf den Gipfeln des Berges und kommen nur selten hinab in die Tiefen, und wenn sie es doch tun, dann sind sie fast krank vor Heimweh nach dem Schnee. Im Gipfel des Erebor bauen sie seltene Materialien ab, die nur in großer Höhe vorkommen. Ihre Stadt liegt im Eis des Gletschers.“ 

Thorin hörte aufmerksam zu, fasziniert von der Idee, das Zwerge im eisigen Gipfel des Erebor leben konnten. „Haben sie immer hier gelebt?“, fragte er. 

“Ja.”, gab Thrór zu Antwort. „Einige von ihnen kamen mit Durin dem Unsterblichen als er Khazad-Dum errichtete und bauten die Wachtürme im Eis von Zirak-Zigil. Ihr Eid galt Durin, als dem Hochkönig der Zwerge und ihm allein, auch wenn sie ihre Heimat auf dem Erebor nie aufgaben. Als Moria fiel, halfen sie unseren Vorfahren wieder im Ered Mithrin Fuß zu fassen und als mein Vater… als mein Vater von dem Kältedrachen gerissen wurde, sandte der Lord der Höhe seinen älteste Sohn und Krieger, die unserem Volk auf dem beschwerlichen Rückzug hierher halfen.“ 

Sie stiegen viele Treppen im Inneren des Berges aufwärts, bis sie zu einem Tor kamen, dass hinauf auf den Gletscher des Erebor führte. Die Sonne schien hell und Thorin hob die Hand um seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht abzuschirmen. Die Höhe war ein weites Schneefeld, aus dem hier und da Wachtürme aufragten und eine Besiedlung in dieser lebensfeindlichen Öde erahnen ließen. 

Sie wurden von einem Zwerg im Alter von Thorins Vater erwartet, er war blond und trug eine schwere Rüstung. Er und Thrór begrüßten sich wie eher wie alte Freunde als wie König und Gefolgsmann. Thorin erfuhr, dass dies Rór, der Lord der Höhe war. „Als ich hörte, dass Prinz Thorin Euch begleitet, habe ich meinen Jungen ebenfalls mitgebracht.“, sagte Rór und stellte einen jungen Zwerg, der vielleicht zehn Jahre jünger als Thorin war vor, und dessen Name Ragi war. 

Der Besuch der Höhe erwies sich als ein faszinierendes Erlebnis für Thorin, die Stadt selbst war in das Eis gebaut worden und erstreckte sich in die Felsen darunter, die Minen gingen noch weiter, bis sie fast das legendäre Labyrinth von Tunneln und Gängen, das das Herz des Gipfels durchzog, und dass die Bewohner der Höhe Sedilag, den Amboss des Weltenschmieds nannten, berührten. Thorin kannte Sagen über das feurige Labyrinth, das sich im Herzen des Gipfels befand und vor dem die Zwerge den größten Respekt hatten. Das Beste aber an dem Besuch war, dass Lord Rór ihm und Ragi erlaubte die Höhe auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Zwei Wachen begleiteten sie natürlich, denn die Höhe war selbst in besten Tagen ein gefährlicher Ort, doch anderweitig hatte Thorin alle Freiheit sich umzusehen. Ragi erwies sich als ein guter Führer durch seine eisige Heimat. Er war erst fünfunddreißig, doch recht ernst für sein Alter und sichtlich stolz, dass er Thorin begleiten durfte. Gern beantwortete er Thorins viele Fragen über die Höhe und ihre Bewohner. 

Schließlich fragte Thorin nach einer anderen Legende, die er über die Höhe gehört hatte: die Legende von der Drachenschmiede, wo einer der größten und unzugänglichsten arkanen Schmiede leben sollte. Ragi lachte als er danach fragte. „Sie liegt tief im Sedilag, Thorin, aber es gibt in einem der unteren Viertel einen Zugang, der ihr recht nahe liegt.“, sagte er und führte Thorin über eine gewundene Treppe tiefer in die Eingeweide der Stadt. „Es ist ein raues Viertel, wo der Zugang liegt, doch es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge deswegen. Die Leute da mögen hart sein, aber sie sind ehrlich.“ 

Sie folgten einem alten Tunnel der sie in ein Labyrinth aus Stein und Eis brachte, das sich als einfaches Stadtviertel erwies, die Gewerke lebten hier bunt durcheinander gewürfelt, ein System konnte Thorin nicht erkennen. Er kannte die einfachen Viertel des Erebor und die Unterschiede waren gewaltig, nicht nur, dass sich hier alle möglichen Handwerke und Dienste vermengten, so war das Viertel auch deutlich einfacher als selbst das ärmste Viertel des Berges. Dennoch konnten sie sich offen bewegen und bis auf einige Leute die ihnen eilig Platz machten, erregten sie kaum Aufmerksamkeit. 

Zumindestens blieb es so, bis sie den Ort erreichten, wo Ragi sagte, dass dort der Tunnel ins Labyrinth hinein führte. Thorin ahnte bereits, dass Ragi selbst noch nie im Sedilag gewesen war und ihre Wachen kaum erlauben würden, dass sie mehr als nur einen knappen Blick auf den Eingang in die Tunnel, die den Gipfel durchzogen erlauben würden. Aus dem Tunnel, der in das Viertel hinein führte hörten sie Waffenlärm und dann sahen sie zwei Zwerge, die aus dem Tunnel gesprintet kamen. „Frostwurm!“, brüllte einer von ihnen. „Lauft! Die Fässer brennen!“

Die Wachen packten Ragi und zerrten ihn nach hinten, weg vom Tunneleingang. Thorin sah einen Schein, wie einen Schimmer der langsam aus der Tiefe des Tunnels aufstieg. Etwas bewegte sich da drin, hell glänzend wie Silber und geschmeidig wie eine Schlange. Er konnte nicht anders, als näherzugehen und mehr von dem Wesen zu sehen. „Prinz Thorin!“, hörte er Ragi rufen, doch er reagierte nicht darauf.

Ein lautes Brüllen erklang aus dem Tunnel und Thorin sah einen gewaltigen, weiß geschuppten Wurm der vorwärts kroch. Blaues Feuer umhüllte den Lindwurm, der aus dem Tunnel herauf kam. Plötzlich machte der Wurm einen geschmeidigen Satz nach vorn und Thorin wurde klar, dass der Wurm ihn gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, sein Körper war wie erstarrt, so sehr er davonlaufen wollte, er konnte keinen Fuß rühren. Eine Pranke erhob sich über ihm, um ihn zu zerquetschen, doch bevor sie ihn traf war jemand zwischen ihm und dem Frostwurm, gekreuzte Klingen fingen die Pranke ab, schnitten sie auf. Der Wurm begann in dem engen Tunnel zu toben. 

Das nächste was Thorin sah war ein blendendes Licht und er hörte den Frostwurm in Qualen schreien, der gepanzerte Schwanz schlug um sich und brachte Teile der Decke zum Einsturz. Jemand packte Thorin und schubste ihn vorwärts, zwischen den Pforten des Wurms hindurch, sie schlitterten über den Nassen Grund, unter dem Bauch des Biests hindurch und tiefer in den Tunnel hinein. Hinter ihnen bebte der Berg, Steine hagelten herab, als der Tunnel begann einzustürzen. Er fühlte einen Schlag der ihn über eine Kante beförderte und landete hart auf Steinen, jemand hielt ihn unten, schützte ihn vor den Trümmern die rings um sie durch den Gang flogen. Er wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte bis der Grund aufhörte zu beben und der Berg sich wieder beruhigte. 

Der andere Zwerg rappelte sich auf und half ihm auf die Beine. „Das war knapp.“, sagte er in einer klaren Stimme, und zündete eine Fackel an. Im flackernden Schein der Flamme, sah sich Thorin einem Zwerg der Höhe gegenüber. Er mochte fünfzehn oder zwanzig Jahre älter als Thorin selbst sein, trug eine grobe Lederrüstung und zwei Schwerter auf dem Rücken, sein Gesicht war umrahmt von einer goldblonden Haarmähne und grüne Augen musterten Thorin ernst. „Seid Ihr verletzt, Prinz?“, fragte er. „Das war ein übler Sturz.“

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Dank dir.“ Thorin sah an dem Zwerg vorbei, zu dem Schutthaufen, der den Tunnel blockierte, die Decke musste auf vielen Schritt länge eingebrochen sein. Tonnen von Trümmern versperrten ihren Weg zurück. „Dort hätten wir unser Grab gefunden.“, erst jetzt wurde ihm voll bewusst was passiert war. „Ich hätte weglaufen sollen.“ 

„Frostwürmer haben hypnotische Augen, euer Hoheit. Das hat die Wache vergeigt, die hätten Euch vom Eingang wegbringen müssen.“, erwiderte der andere Zwerg mit einer Gelassenheit, als wäre er nicht beinahe wegen eines so gut wie Fremden unter einem Haufen Schutt begraben worden. 

„Thorin, mein Name ist Thorin.“ Thrór hatte ihn gelehrt, dass in Gefahrensituationen Titel hinderlich waren, denn sie hinderten einfache Zwerge daran, ihr Wissen rasch und ohne Scheu anzubieten. „Wie ist dein Name?“

„Dari, Sohn von Nar.“, erwiderte der andere Zwerg und hob die Fackel, als er den Einsturz inspizierte. 

Dieser Name war etwas offensichtlich. Waisen und Kinder ohne Vater wurden oft Söhne des Nar genannt, nach einem großmütigen alten Zwerg, der gestattet hatte, dass man die Kinder, die zu niemandem gehörten nach ihm benannte. Also war Dari entweder ein Waisenkind oder hatte keinen Vater, der sich zu ihm bekennen würde. „Werden sie in der Lage sein, sich da durchzugraben und uns zu finden?“, fragte Thorin. Wenn die Einsturzstelle selbst instabil war, konnte es schwer werden sie zu unterfahren und bis hierher vorzudringen. 

„Da sind mindestens zwanzig Schritt Tunnel runtergekommen, das wird Wochen dauern, wenn sie überhaupt in absehbarer Zeit dazu kommen, den Einsturz zu räumen.“, erwiderte Dari trocken. „Wir warten besser nicht auf Hilfe, sondern machen uns auf den Weg zu einem anderen Ausgang.“

„Gibt es andere Wege hier heraus?“ Thorin war klar, dass sie hinter einem Eingang in das Sedilag, das Labyrinth des Gipfels gestrandet waren, und er wusste nicht einmal ob es andere Zugänge gegeben hatte. 

„Wir müssen das Labyrinth durchqueren, um zu einem anderen Ausgang zu gelangen. Aber das können wir in ein paar Tagen schaffen.“, sagte Dari. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, das Überleben im Sedilag ist nicht so schwer wie es immer heißt.“

„Wir haben keinerlei Vorräte und kein Wasser.“, wandte Thorin ein. „Ich habe zu einem Besuch in eine verbündete Stadt nicht einmal eine Waffe mitgenommen.“

Dari reichte ihm eines seiner Schwerter. „Da. Ihr werdet es brauchen, wenn wir dem nächsten Frostwurm begegnen. Es gibt Wasser hier drin und wir können Schnecken, Pilze und Frostwurmeier finden. Keine Sorge, Thorin, wir kommen hier schon wieder raus.“ 

Und er hatte Recht behalten. Auch wenn sie Tage brauchten um die verworrenen Gänge des Sedilag zu durchqueren, fanden sie Wasser und auch Nahrung. Das meiste Essen das Dari für sie fand war widerwärtig, doch Thorin war viel zu hungrig um sich darum zu scheren. Am dritten Tag ihres Marsches erreichten sie einen Abgrund, den eine dünne Felsbrücke überspannte, auf der anderen Seite sah Thorin einen gebogenen Zugang zu einer Schmiede und das rote Glühen von Feuer. Sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er die berühmte Drachenschmiede erblickte, die direkt über einem der uralten Lavaströme erbaut war. Er hörte den Klang eines Hammers in der Dunkelheit. „Stimmt die Legende… das ein großer Schmied dort lebt?“, fragte er flüsternd Dari, der stehengeblieben war. 

„Ja, aber geh nicht näher heran, es sei denn du hast die Wahl zwischen dem sicheren Tod und dem Betreten der Schmiede.“, sagte Dari. „Er, der dort lebt, toleriert mein Volk, doch er hat wenig Liebe für andere Zwerge oder neugierige Fremde. Zwei Schwarzlockendiebe, die einmal hierher kamen, hat nie jemand wiedergesehen. Wenige meines Volkes wagen sich hierher, noch weniger wagen sich hinein. Mein Bruder Skar kommt hierher, er weiß wann er willkommen ist.“ 

Thorin erhaschte einen Blick auf eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die am Amboss stand, umflutet vom hellen Licht des Feuers. „Wer ist er?“, fragte er Dari flüsternd.

„Das weiß niemand.“, antwortete Dari. „Es heißt das einer unserer Vorfahren ihn vor Ewigkeiten an einem der Lavaströme fand oder daraus gerettet hat, und ihn wieder gesund pflegte. Er hat seit dem hier gelebt. Wenige wagen es hierher zu kommen, noch weniger duldet er in seiner Nähe, doch er ist der größte Schmied den es gibt.“ 

„Und dein Bruder kann hierher kommen. Er muss eine Menge lernen.“ Thorin meinte das als ehrliches Kompliment, bei einem der größten lebenden Schmiede zu lernen war ein Privileg. 

„Skar ist blind . Die Namenlose mag seine Harfenmusik.“, gab Dari zurück. „Komm, Thorin, wir verweilen besser nicht länger.“ Und wieder führte er ihn in die gewundenen Tunnel hinein. Es war die härteste und faszinierendste Reise, die Thorin bisher gemacht hatte. Er sah die alten Orte des Gipfels und hörte wie Dari ihm flüsternd von der Schmiede des Weltenschmiedes erzählte. Er sah das schwarze Eisen, das sich gleich blutschimmernden Adern durch den Stein wand. Das Volk der Höhe nannte es „das Blut des dunklen Herrschers“ und erzählte sich, dass in einem Kampf zwischen Mahal und Melkor, Melkors Blut auf den Berg geflossen und zu diesem Eisen geworden war. Die Arbeit in den Minen um es abzubauen war brutal, aber wenn es richtig abgebaut und verarbeitet wurde, konnte man die besten Waffen und Rüstungen daraus fertigen. Dari behauptete, dass diese selbst den Vergleich mit den Mithrilrüstungen alter Zeiten nicht scheuen mussten. Thorin verbarg ein Lächeln und korrigierte ihn nicht. Er konnte sehen wie Stolz Dari auf die Leistungen seines Volkes war.

An diesem Abend verließen sie endlich das Labyrinth und standen auf einem vereisten Grad, von dem sie das Licht der Wachtürme, auf der eisigen Höhe sehen konnten. Die eisige Oberfläche zu überqueren war das schwerste Stück ihrer Reise für Thorin. Doch Dari führte ihn sicher, achtete auf ihn und half ihm über das lebensfeindliche Gelände, bis sie wieder vor einem der Eingänge der Gletscherstadt standen. Thorins Großvater hatte ihn herzlich umarmt, froh, dass Thorin noch am Leben und wohlauf war. Er hatte einige Worte des Dankes an Dari richten wollen, doch der Krieger war rasch in der Menge verschwunden. Und es sollte Thorin auf den wenigen Besuchen, die folgten viel Mühe kosten ihn wieder aufzuspüren. 

Fünfzehn Jahre später wurde Thorin sechzig, und wurde offiziell als Prinz seinem Volk präsentiert. Viele Hauser schickten ihre Söhne, um ihre Dienste anzubieten. Es war eine alte Tradition, dies zu tun, und eine die nicht allein dem Adel vorbehalten war. Jedes Haus, gleich wie hoch oder niedrig, konnte seine Söhne schicken und seine Dienste anbieten, ob diese angenommen wurde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. In der Praxis waren die meisten, die ihre Dienste anboten aus hohen Häusern, oder aus einigen kleineren Häusern, die ehrgeizig genug waren, sich um größere Höhen zu bemühen. Thráin hatte Thorin die halbe Nacht lang belehrt, wen er nicht beleidigen sollte, und welche Häuser von Bedeutung waren, denn auch wenn er anwesend sein würde, war es Thorin der diese Entscheidungen traf.

Thorin wusste, dass er die Geduld von Thráin auf die Probe stellte, denn die Entscheidungen, die er traf, waren nicht die, die sein Vater gewünscht hatte. Er hatte bereits zwei von Thráin angepriesene Häuser höflich abgelehnt, er hatte diejenigen, die sie geschickt hatten, nicht besonders leiden können und würde sie nicht in seinem Gefolge dulden. Zum Glück war es fast vorbei. Er hatte einen Heiler, einen Schreiber und sechs der sieben erforderlichen Wachen, die von Dwalin, Sohn des Fundin geführt werden würden. Ein Platz war noch offen und er wies eben ein weiteres Haus, das sein Vater wärmstens empfohlen hatte, zurück, als am Eingang Unruhe entstand. Es schien, dass einige weitere Kandidaten spät eingetroffen waren. Das Zwergengesetz war darin eisern, das an diesem Tag jedes Haus, jede Familie von der höchsten zur niedrigsten, ihre Söhne senden und bitten durfte zu dienen. Die Wachen durften niemand fortschicken, auch wenn späte Ankünfte selten waren. „Lasst sie vortreten.“, sprach Thrór von seinem Thron und beendete damit weitere Unruhe. 

Zwei blonde Zwerge traten ein und näherten sich auf der langen Brücke dem Thron. Thorins Augen weiteten sich, sie musste von der Höhe gekommen sein. Eine war eine Frau in praktischer Kleidung und einem langen Mantel, der andere war ein vertrauter Krieger in Lederrüstung. Als er heran war kniete er nieder, auf beiden Knien, wie es sich für jemanden geringer Geburt gehörte, mit gesenktem Kopf, das blonde Haar fiel nach vorn und verbarg seine Züge. Die Frau verbeugte sich tief. „Ich bin Frea, die steht für Skadi, Daris Mutter, die im Stein ruht. Ich bringe meinen Sohn, damit er dem hohen Haus dienen möge.“ 

Thorin konnte sagen, dass sein Vater sich kurz vor einem Wutausbruch befand und nur mit Mühe die Beherrschung wahrte. Thrór hingegen lächelte. „Es ist lange her, dass die Höhe jemanden in die Dienste unseres Hauses entsandt hat. Und wir sehen mit Freude, dass die Bande von einst noch stark sind.“, verkündete er und signalisierte gleichzeitig sein Wohlwollen zu dem Ansinnen, gleich ob es akzeptiert würde oder nicht. 

„Sieh mich an.“, befahl Thorin dem knienden Zwerg.

Dari sah zu ihm auf, seine grünen Augen verrieten nichts, keine Furcht, keine Anspannung, nur vielleicht den Anflug eines Lächelns, das außer Thorin niemand sehen würde. 

„Ich brauche noch einen Krieger unter meinen persönlichen Wächtern.“, verkündete Thorin und ignorierte Thráins Luftschnappen. „Zieh deine Waffe, wenn du es wagst dich an mich und mein Haus zu binden.“ 

Die Erinnerungen verblassten, und Thorin lächelte Fíli an. Der junge Krieger würde ihn immer an Dari erinnern, die gleiche blonde Mähne, die gleiche Loyalität und Zuverlässigkeit. Nur, dass Fíli die blauen Augen von Durins Haus hatte. Thorin machte nicht den Fehler die beiden zu verwechseln, Fíli war seine eigene Person, doch er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. 

„Also war er Teil deiner Leibwache?“, fragte Fíli, seine Augen strahlten, er hatte so viele neue Dinge über seinen Vater gehört. „Aber… hat er sich nie nach seiner Heimat zurückgesehnt?“

„Ja, er war Teil meiner Leibwache, Dwalin und er, die einzigen beiden die getreu blieben, nachdem wir den Erebor verloren.“, Thorin lehnte sich zurück. „Daris Hilfe war unschätzbar, als wir in der Wildnis überleben mussten und noch später, als wir über das Nebelgebirge zogen. So wie wir die Tiefen vermissten, fehlte ihm der Schnee seiner eisigen Heimat von Zeit zu Zeit. Er hat die Überquerung der Nebelberge geliebt.“ 

Es ergab so viel Sinn, dachte Fíli, der langsam verstand warum auch er den Winter so liebte und so gern im Schnee durch Eriador gewandert war, warum er immer aufbrechen wollte, wenn es kalt wurde. Es gab auch in ihm eine Seite die sich nach der Kälte sehnte. „Was wurde aus dem Volk der Höhe?“, fragte er. Er hatte nie andere blonde Zwerge gesehen. 

„Sie fielen wahrscheinlich dem Angriff des Drachen zum Opfer, sein Feuer schmolz die Gletscherstadt.“, Thorin seufzte. „Wir haben nie genau erfahren was aus ihnen wurde, noch jemals Entkommene getroffen. Doch dort oben, waren sie Smaugs erstem Angriff ausgeliefert. Ich habe einmal deinen Vater gefragt, ob er sich um sie und seinen Bruder Sorgen machte. Und er sagte, dass er in seinem Herzen wüsste, dass sie noch irgendwo da draußen sind. Und ich vertraue ihnen allein zu überleben, bis wir zurückkehren können. Genau wie du mit Kíli.“ 

Fílis Augen gingen hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „Sie sind am Leben, irgendwo dort draußen, ich kann es fühlen.“, sagte er leise. „Und ich vertraue ihnen, dass sie uns wiederfinden werden.“ 

Solche Hoffnung, wie ein helles Licht. Thorin legte seinen Arm um Fíli , wie er es auf unzähligen Reisen getan hatte, als Fíli noch kleiner war. Fíli lehnte sich an ihn. Ungeachtet von Dunkelheit und Gefahr außerhalb von Beorns Haus, fanden Onkel und Neffe endlich etwas Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

Sechstes Kapitel: Ein Rabe im Flug

Die Morgendämmerung färbte den östlichen Horizont heller und die ersten Strahlen des neuen Tages erhellten die Hügel, als sie den kleinen Fluss erreichten. Kíli stolperte, die Kraft, die ihn durch das Gefecht im Berg getragen hatte, was ausgebrannt. Dwalin packte seinen Arm und verhinderte, dass er fiel. „Boromir!“, rief er aus, zu ihrem Gefährten der voraus war. „Der Tag bricht an, ich glaube wir sollten sicher genug sein und anhalten.“ 

Der Menschenkrieger drehte sich um und kam zu ihnen zurück. Ein Blick auf Kíli, der mit Dwalins Hilfe noch stand, sprach für sich. „Ich kann weitergehen.“, sagte Kíli so fest er konnte. Er war bleich, die Wunden und der Schock holten ihn langsam ein. 

„Nein.“, grummelte Dwalin. „Wir können hier lagern. Setzt dich auf die Felsen am Bach, ich mache ein Feuer.“ Der Krieger sprach mit der Autorität eines viel älteren Freundes. „Keine Diskussionen, Kíli, du wirst deine Kraft brauchen, um zu heilen.“ 

Als der junge Zwerg seiner Anweisung folgte und sich auf die Felsen setzte, ging Dwalin einige Schritte mit Boromir. „Ich kann ein Feuer machen, und im Bach gibt es Fische, verhungern werden wir nicht. Aber wir haben gar nichts um Kílis Verletzungen zu behandeln und die Striemen werden rasch vereitern.“

„Es ist Sommer, dafür lässt sich etwas finden.“, gab Boromir zurück. „Wir mögen keine Heiler sein, aber ich weiß ganz gut was Kíli meistens auf Reisen verwendet, wenn es um Wunden geht.“ 

Dwalin sah ihn seltsam an. „Gut. Mach das. Ich kümmere mich um das Lager.“ Der alte Krieger und ehemalige Söldner war oft genug gezwungen gewesen mit dem was er am Leibe hatte zu überleben, und machte sich wenig Sorgen. Es war Sommer und sie waren weder waffenlos noch gänzlich ohne Ausrüstung. 

Kíli in guten Händen wissend, ging Boromir flussaufwärts. Traumbann wuchs in Wassernähe, und es half gut gegen Fieber und Schmerzen, erinnerte er sich. Aber um die Wunden zu säubern, brauchte es etwas anderes. Was war das noch für ein Unkraut gewesen, dass Aragorn so gern verwendet hatte? Das, das so widerlich süß roch. Er hatte es in den Häusern der Heilung verwendet und auch als Frodo von der Morgulklinge verletzt worden war. Während ihrer Reise nach Süden hatte der Ranger es verwendet um Schnitte, Verletzungen und einen Wolfsbiss zu behandeln. Boromir fiel der Name nicht wieder ein, aber er hatte die Pflanze gut vor Augen. Ein weiß blühendes Kraut, das gern an sonnigen Stellen wuchs, hatte der Ranger oft gesammelt, und er war ein kompetenter Heiler gewesen. Zwischen den Felsen entdeckte Boromir das Kraut an das er gedacht hatte. Er holte sein Wurfmesser aus dem Stiefel, es war die einzige noch saubere Klinge, die er hatte, und begann das Kraut zu ernten, zusammen mit noch einigen anderen Pflanzen, die er bei Aragorn in Verwendung gesehen hatte. Elbwurz und Traumbann würden beide brauchbar sein.

Als er ins Lager zurückkehrte, brannte dort ein helles Feuer und Dwalin war dabei einige Fische auszunehmen. Der Zwerg reichte Boromir einen Stein, der beinahe wie eine flache Schale geformt war und einen rundgewaschenen Flußkiesel, der als Stößel dienen konnte. „Wir können keine großen Wassermengen kochen, aber kleine gehen schon mal.“, sagte er und deutete auf die Seite des Feuers. 

Boromir lachte beinahe, genau wie er hatte Dwalin es geschafft nicht alles zu verlieren, auf ihrer Flucht. Der alte Söldner hatte nicht für einen Moment den Kopf verloren und was er gegriffen hatte, war praktisch: zwei Stahlbecher saßen in der Glut, voll von Wasser, das langsam warm wurde. „Danke, Dwalin das hilft viel.“ 

Der ältere Krieger lachte grollend. „Wenn du weißt, was du mit diesem Salat tun musst. Ich wüsste vermutlich besser mit einem Beutel dieser scheußlichen Orkmedizin umzugehen.“ Er deutete auf die Kräuter, die Boromir mitgebracht hatte. 

„Ich habe oft gesehen, wie Heiler damit gearbeitet haben.“, erwiderte Boromir und ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder. Er wusste, dass die Kräuter mit wenig siedendem Wasser zu einer Paste verarbeitet und dann auf die Verletzungen verteilt wurden. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Thorongil Blüten und Blätter von dem Kraut verwendet hatte. 

„Oh, ich kann nicht zusehen, wie du das tust.“, sagte Kíli und streckte die Hand nach den Kräutern aus. „Gib her, du schaust die armen Kräuter an als wolltest du sie zu Salat verarbeiten.“ Der junge Zwerg hatte die Pflanzen schnell sortiert und begann die Blüten und Blätter auf den Stein zu zupfen, bevor er sie mit ganz wenig Wasser zu zerreiben begann und etwas Elbwurz hinzu gab. 

„Eine gute Auswahl an Kräutern, Boromir, aber den Traumbann tun wir besser extra ins Wasser. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass wir das überhaupt nehmen sollten. Die Dosis von einer reifen Dolde, ist genug um jeden Zwerg für ein oder zwei Tage schlafen zu lassen.“ Mit ruhiger Hand zerrieb er die Kräuter und gab etwas Wasser zu, ein sanfter Geruch begann von ihnen aufzusteigen. 

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass dieses Unkraut viel stärker riechen würde.“ Boromir erinnerte sich daran wie stark es gerochen hatte, wenn Thorongil es verwendete. Er hatte es immer widerlich süß gefunden. 

„Wenn du es nicht gerade einmal in den Händen von jemanden aus eurem alten Königshaus gesehen hast, wüsste ich nicht wie.“, antwortete Kíli. „Athelas ist ein gutes Heilmittel, aber es heißt, dass es seine volle Kraft nur für das Königshaus von Númenor entfaltet.“ Königskraut war eine gute Sache um Wunden zu reinigen, und er war froh, dass Boromir sich an die Geheimnisse seines Volkes erinnert hatte, aber mehr war von der Pflanze nicht zu erwarten, egal was die Legenden behaupten mochten.

Boromir hatte nicht direkt geantwortet. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Thorongil ein kompetenter Heiler war, er hatte gesehen, wie er Éowyn zurückgebracht hatte, in den Häusern der Heilung. Doch er hatte es nie dem königlichen Blut zugeschrieben. Vielleicht half ihm der Abstand, aus dem seine alte Rivalität mit Aragorn unwichtig erschien, den Mann jetzt klarer zu sehen. „Wird es für deine Verletzungen helfen?“

„Ja, es wird sie reinigen und ihnen erlauben sauber abzuheilen.“ Kíli setzte den Stein mit der Paste zur Seite, er konnte die Wunden nicht selbst versorgen, sie waren auf seinem Rücken. 

Dwalin wechselte einen Blick mit Boromir, der Menschenkrieger hatte vermutlich den leichteren Griff, als der alte Zwerg. Boromir verstand was Dwalin ihm wortlos sagen wollte. „Lass mich mal sehen, Kíli.“, sagte er, und nahm den Stein mit der Paste auf. 

Kíli nahm seine blutigen Sachen ab, kreuz und quer über seinen Rücken liefen die Peitschenstriemen. Das Brandmal war rot und entzündet. Dwalin beobachtete wie Boromir begann die Verletzungen zu behandeln. Kíli saß regungslos, wenn er Schmerz spürte, zeigte er es nicht. Seine dunklen Augen gingen an Dwalin vorbei, wohin, was er sah, dass konnte Dwalin nur erraten. „Niemand konnte Ori retten.“, sagte Dwalin ahnend, was Kíli umtrieb, was durch seine Gedanken kreiste. „Es war Pech, dass er so gestürzt ist.“ Ori war nicht in der Lage gewesen seinen Fall zu kontrollieren, wie die drei Krieger, und der Aufschlag auf den Rücken, würde ihm so oder so das Rückgrat gebrochen haben. Aber das wollte Dwalin nicht laut sagen.

„Dwalin.“ Kíli sah ihn tatsächlich an, seine Augen waren unruhig, erschüttert, aber frei von Tränen. „Ich schätze sehr was du versuchst zu tun, aber… ich muss das durchdenken. Allein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ 

Es war ein neue Art in dem jungen Krieger, nein dem jungen Prinzen, korrigierte sich Dwalin in Gedanken. Er hatte das gleiche in Thorin gesehen, wenn der Zwergenanführer in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Thorin seinen vernichtenden Blick so perfektioniert, dass dieser allein reichte, damit alle Abstand hielten. Der alte Zwerg nickte, um Verständnis zu signalisieren und verfiel in Schweigen. 

Boromir hatte ihren kurzen Austausch schweigend beobachtet und er hatte diese Stimme wiedererkannt, wenngleich er kaum erwartetet hatte sie hier zu hören. Das war Kíli Rabenschwinge, der gesprochen hatte. Wie immer trat er Dwalin mit Respekt gegenüber, erbat den Abstand den er brauchte, anstelle ihn einzufordern, doch es war eine Bitte der ohne Zweifel entsprochen wurde. Als er fertig war, ließ er Kíli ebenfalls in Ruhe und hoffte, er würde etwas Ruhe finden. 

***

Kíli lag wach auf seinem Mantel, er war ungewohnt halb nackt zu liegen, das erlaubte der Salbe ihre Wirkung zu entfalten und den Wunden zu trocknen. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und gab vor zu schlafen. Boromir hatte die erste Wache übernommen und Dwalin schnarchte leise gegen einen Felsen gelehnt. Der junge Zwerg konnte nicht schlafen, die Ereignisse in den Höhlen unter dem Gebirge waren noch zu nah und lebendig. Er wusste, wenn er die Augen schloss, würde er wieder unter der Peitsche sein und sein eigener Schmerz war unbedeutend gegenüber dem was mit Ori passiert war. Kíli wusste, dass er nichts hätte für den jungen Schreiber tun können. Doch von dem Moment an, als sie von den anderen getrennt worden waren, war Ori seine Verantwortung gewesen. Da gab es kein Herausreden. 

Er seufzte leise. Bis zu diesem Sommer hatte er sich immer hinter seinem großen Bruder, seinem Onkel und Mister Dwalin verstecken können, sie hatten ihn beschützt. Aber mit Thorins Verkündung, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, war das vorbei. Er musste Verantwortung übernehmen, nicht nur für seine eigene Person, sondern auch für die anderen, so wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Wieder dachte er an Ori. Er wusste, dass Ori seine Worte gehört hatte, aber das hatte nichts an seiner Angst geändert. Was zwischen ihnen in diesen letzten Momenten gefallen war, würde er nie mit jemandem teilen können, wollte er nicht Oris Angedenken beschmutzen. Schweigend hoffte er, dass Ori seinen Frieden in Mahals ewigen Hallen finden würde und nicht lange durch das Grau wandern musste. 

Er musste aufhören über Ori nachzudenken, sagte er sich. Ori war tot und jenseits aller Gefahren. Die Trauer um die Toten durfte niemals vor der Sorge um die Lebenden kommen. Und Sorgen hatten sie nun wirklich genug. Sie waren irgendwo östlich der Nebelberge gestrandet und mussten die anderen wiederfinden. Denk nach, Kíli. ,sagte er zu sich selbst. Thorin hatte geplant durch den Nachtwald zu reisen, dazu würde er über den Fluss müssen. Es gab nur wenige brauchbare Furten am nördlichen Anduin, eine lag nahe des Weges wo der Hohe Pass vom Gebirge herabkam, die andere lag in der Nähe der alten Framsburger Straße. Thorin würde auf die Furt am Carrock zuhalten, denn sie verband sich mit der alten Nachtwaldstraße, der Men-i-Naugrim von einst. 

Seine Hand ging zu seinem Gürtel, die Beutel daran waren noch da, auch wenn sie das meiste ihrer Ausrüstung eingebüßt hatten. Vorsichtig fingerte er über den einen Beutel und ein vorläufiger Plan nahm in seinem Geist Gestalt. Sie mussten dem Fluss nach Norden folgen, und eine der Handelssiedlungen am Anduin finden. Wenn er den Inhalt des Beutels dort verkaufte, konnten sie Pferde erhandeln und so versuchen die anderen einzuholen bevor sie den Nachtwald erreichten. Nicht viel von einem Plan, aber ein Anfang und alles was er voraussehen konnte im Moment. 

Die unruhigen Gedanken begleiteten Kíli bis langsam die schwere Mittagshitze aus dem Fluss kroch. Dwalin löste Boromir auf Wache ab und in der schläfrigen Hitze des Nachmittags fand Kíli endlich etwas Ruhe. 

Er war in einem Kerker, Ketten hielten seine Arme oben, er war kaum in der Lage zu stehen. Schmerzen brandeten durch seinen Körper. Jemand, ein alter Mann hatte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt um ihn zu wecken. In der dunklen Flüssigkeit des Eimers sah er für einen Moment sein Spiegelbild, älter, grimmiger mit grauen Strähnen im Haar. 

„Es ist die Art des Sterbens, die den Unterschied macht.“ Sagte der alte Mann und musterte wie ein Habicht eine Maus mustern mochte. „Sag mir, wie hast du meinen Sohn in den Netzen deiner Zauber gefangen? Wie hast du ihn seine Loyalität zu mir vergessen lassen?“

„Jeder Mann kann nur einmal sterben.“, gab Kíli zurück. „ob er nun schuldig ist oder nicht." Er kannte diesen Mann, er wusste warum der alte Mann ihn so sehr hasste. Etwas das Kíli getan hatte und das der alte Mann nicht vergeben würde, auch wenn Kíli sich nicht erinnern konnte um was es ging.

„Du warst nicht so dreist, als sie dich vor den Großen Goblin… oder heißt das Goblinkönig? – gebracht haben.“, begann der alte Mann leise. „Und das war noch nicht einmal das erste Mal, oder? Nur das erste Mal, das andere Zeugen waren. Und was für einen schwachen Eindruck musst du gemacht haben gegen… wie haben die Goblins das Ding gleich genannt?... den Knochenbrecher?“

Mit seiner bloßen Hand berührte er die breite Brust des Zwergs und der Zwerg zuckte unter einem brennenden Schmerz zusammen, der sich von der Stelle wo Denethor ihn berührte durch seinen Körper ausbreitete, in jeden Knochen und Muskel fuhr und gleich flüssigem Feuer durch seine Adern schoss. Kíli verbiss sich einen Schrei. . „Also, der Knochenbrecher.“, sagte er leise und löste seine Hand von der Brust. „Ich scheine mich nie ganz an diese Geschichte zu erinnern…“

„Und dann haben sie den Knochenbrecher gebracht… kein Hammer… eine Säge. Eine rostige alte Säge um die Knochen in deiner Schulter zu durchtrennen.“ Seine Finger streiften die gefleckte Narbe auf der Schulter. Der Zwerg fuhr bei der Berührung zusammen, und versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln. „Und als du deine Qual in die Dunkelheit hinausgeschrien hast, hat dein Onkel nur zugesehen… und dich leiden lassen.“ 

Die Schmerzen kamen wieder, es gab kein Entkommen vor der Berührung der kalten Hand, auch wenn sein Opponent müde wurde. 

„In den alten Zeiten hat man ein Mal – ein Stigma – einem verurteilten Verbrecher aufgebrannt.“, sagte der alte Mann schließlich eisig. „und dies wird dich als das bezeichnen was du bist, Zwerg. Nicht mal ein Sklave, sondern ein Verbrecher der übelsten Art.“ Mit diesen Worten presste er das glühende Eisern in Kílis Handfläche, und ließ alles was er noch hatte in eine neue Welle an Schmerz fließen. Dieses Mal konnte Kíli den Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

Er konnte nicht nachgeben. Niemals darf der Schmerz stärker sein als du. Er hatte lange nach dieser Regel gelebt, und der Schmerz war ein alter Freund geworden, keiner den er notwendigerweise gern wiedertraf, aber dem er nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. 

„Du wirst mir sagen, wie du meinen Sohn bezaubert hast und wie er befreit werden kann.“, forderte der alte Mann. „danach wirst du mich um Vergebung bitten und ich werde dir erlauben zu sterben.“ 

„Wenn ich jemals so meinen Willen verlöre, könnte ich es mir selbst nicht verzeihen.“ Kílis Stimme war rau, die Worte kamen stoßweise heraus.

"Genug!" .bellte eine vertraute Stimme von der Treppe her. "Das endet jetzt." Er sah Boromir der in den Kerker gestürmt kam, mit einem Schwert in der Hand und gefolgt von einem Mann, der ihm ähnlich sah. Sein Bruder. Irgendwie wusste er das.

Der alte Mann drehte sich um seine Kinnlade fiel. "Mein Sohn ...", flüsterte er. „Er hat dich von mir gestohlen… er stahl deine Liebe, deine Treue.“ Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er das Schwert. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich verdirbt.“

Entsetzt sah Kíli zu wie Vater und Sohn aufeinander losgingen, Anschuldigungen und Schwerthiebe wechselten einander ab.Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Boromir der bei weitem überlegene Schwertfechter war. Als Denethor - das war der Name des alten Mannes! - Kíli einen Orksklaven nannte, konnte er den puren Zorn in Boromir sehen. Jenseits von Schrecken und Schmerzen war Kíli erschrocken und berührt wie rasch Boromir zu seiner Verteidigung überging und mit welch entsetzlicher Wut er auf seinen Vater eindrang. "Boromir! Du wirst ihn nicht töten!"Kíli hatte nie diesen Ton, diese Stimme, die ein Befehl war der unbedingt befolgt werden würde, seinem Freund gegenüber gebraucht, es war eine Seite die er selten zeigte. Doch hier und jetzt ließ er sie in den Vordergrund treten. Boromir würde nicht seinen eigenen Vater töten, nicht wegen des nichtigen Dramas das sich hier abgespielt hatte.

Die Dinge gerieten außer Kontrolle, als Denethors Dolch Faramir in die Brust traf.

„Faramir !“ Kíli erwachte mit einem Schrei, keuchend, sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch, erinnerte Schmerzen und Schmerzen von den frischen Striemen vermischten sich und ließen ihm schwindlig werden.

„Kíli!“ Sein Schrei hatte Boromir geweckt, der sofort auf die Füße kam und zu ihm eilte. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Dwalin, war aus seiner ruhigen Wache ebenfalls aufgefahren und hatte seine Axt gegriffen, bereit zu kämpfen.

„Ich ... Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, antwortete Kíli, immer noch benommen. Es war so real gewesen, so nah. Ein Echo der Schmerzen spürte er immer noch und die sengenden Eisen in seinen Händen. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er auf seine Hände herunter sah und in jeder Handfläche das dunkle Bild einer Rabenschwinge erblickte. 

„Das klang nicht nach nichts, Junge.“, sagte Dwalin der ebenfalls herangekommen war und nun auf die Flügel in seinen Händen sah. „Deine Hände… was ist mit ihnen passiert? Und der Name, den du gerufen hast? Faramir?“

„Boromirs Bruder.“, antwortete Kíli langsam, die Schmerzen schwanden langsam auch wenn ihm kalt war. Wunden oder nicht, erzog seine zerfetzte Ledertunika über, der Sommertag wer plötzlich frisch geworden. Er verstand immer noch nicht alles was geschehen war, doch er spürte wie sich ein Gewicht langsam auf seine Schultern legte. „jedenfalls glaube ich, dass er das war.“ Er sah den Menschenkrieger an, der beinahe genauso aussah wie in Kílis Traum. Es gab kleine Unterschiede, die Narbe am Kinn hatte er im Traum nicht gehabt und die Haare waren kürzer gewesen. Plötzlich wurde Kíli klar, dass der Mann, der den Kerker gestürmt hatte, das Drachenmal nicht gehabt hatte, beide seiner Arme waren gut sichtbar gewesen. Wie war das möglich? Was hatte er da geträumt? Nein, das war kein Traum gewesen, sondern etwas, das tiefer ging und schrecklicher war. Er wünschte er könnte es einfach als Alptraum abtun, etwas das sein unruhiger Geist aus den Ereignissen in Goblin Town gemacht hatte. So sehr er sich einfach hinlegen und dies durchdenken wollte, er konnte es nicht. 

„Das ist richtig.“, bestätigte Boromir leise, schockiert, alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Kíli konnte seine Unruhe in dem Band fühlen, Boromir sah ihn an als suche er nach etwas das nicht da war. 

Während Boromir es schaffte nach außen hin eine stoische Fassade zu zeigen, konnte Kíli den Wirbel an Gefühlen in ihm spüren, Unbehagen, Ängste und andere Gefühle ballten sich zu etwas zusammen, das schwer zu ertragen war. Jenseits davon war eine Furcht, die so stark war, dass Kíli sie nicht klar identifizieren konnte. Oder doch? Er konzentrierte sich. Die Furcht ihre Freundschaft zu brechen und in seiner Mission – was auch immer das war – zu scheitern. Sacht legte Kíli die Hand auf Boromirs Arm. „Setz dich mit her.“, sagte er freundlich, ermunternd. „Wir müssen reden. Dwalin, bleib mit hier.“ 

Sie setzten sich an dem heruntergebrannten Feuer nieder. Die Nachmittagssonne stand warm am Himmel und eine schläfrige Hitze ging von den Steinen aus. Ein sanfter Wind wehte von den Bergen her und raschelte in den Blättern und Gräsern, sein Hauch hielt die Hitze erträglich. Für eine Weile fragte sich Kíli wie er anfangen sollte, wie er die richtigen Worte oder gar die richtigen Fragen finden konnte. Ehrlichkeit entschied er sich, Direktheit, ohne Fallen oder Tricks. „Ich habe den Namen deines Bruders durch einen Traum gelernt, Boromir… ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es wirklich ein Traum war, oder etwas das irgendwie durch das Band gekommen ist.“, begann er langsam. „Ich war ein Gefangener, in einem Kerker und dein Vater befragte mich…“

Boromir grüne Augen weiteten sich, es war einfach zu sehen, dass er die Ereignisse von denen Kíli sprach, kannte auch wenn er schwieg. „Du erinnerst dich daran, nicht wahr?“, fragte Kíli sacht, versuchte das hier nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Wenn Boromir sich an dieses Ereignis erinnerte, dann erinnerte er sich an etwas, dass nicht in Kílis Gedächtnis war. „Dein Vater war dort und dein Bruder… und doch, als du mir sagtest du hättest keine Familie mehr, hast du die Wahrheit gesagt, das konnte ich spüren. Es stimmt immer noch.“ Er wusste, dass dies ein sehr schmerzhaftes Territorium war, und auch wenn er Antworten benötigte, wollte er dies nicht schmerzhafter machen als unbedingt nötig. Er wusste Boromir war ehrlich mit ihm gewesen, soweit, und doch auch nicht… er hatte einiges verschwiegen.

Boromir war angespannt, als würden sich Wände von allen Seiten herandrängen. Er war in der Falle. Es gab keinen Ausweg diesmal. Nicht ohne Kíli anzulügen. Und das war eine Grenze, die er nicht überschreiten würde. Er mochte Fragen ausgewichen sein, oder Dinge unbeantwortet gelassen haben, aber er hatte nie wirklich gelogen. Er würde nicht damit anfangen, nicht jetzt, niemals. Es würde bedeuten einen Freund zu verraten. Wenn Kíli das gesehen hatte, was er angesprochen hatte, dann wusste Boromir nicht welche Antworten er noch geben konnte. 

„Es ist wahr, weil..“ Boromir wich Kílis Blick aus und schaute zum Feuer. „weil ich nicht hier sein sollte. Es wird noch weitere vierzig Jahre dauern bis ich in meiner Heimat geboren werde. Um hierher zurückzukehren, mussten alle Bande, die mich an die Welt binden gebrochen werden, außer meinem Eid dir gegenüber.“

Unglaube und Schock rangen in Kíli, er wusste, dass Boromir die Wahrheit sagte, die groben Umrisse einer solchen Wahrheit, er konnte das fühlen. Das Band würde ihnen nie erlauben einander anzulügen. Doch wenn er noch nicht geboren war… wie war das möglich. Ein rückwärts gelebtes Leben. Es war eine Legende, eine von vielen, die unter arkanen Schmieden weitergegeben wurde, und sie passte genau auf das was Boromir gerade von sich gesagt hatte. Doch dann traf ihn eine andere Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag. „Das Drachensiegel…“ Kíli konnte nicht behaupten, dass er das alles verstand, doch er begann die Ausmaße einer großen und schrecklichen Kraft hier zu erahnen. „Es erschien im selben Moment als wir einander begegneten. Wenn du mir irgendwann einen Eid geschworen hast und er in dieser Welt und der nächsten galt…“

„…bis das diese Welt endet.“, beantwortete Boromir leise die Frage. Er hatte nie erwartet, oder erwogen, dass die Formel des Eides solche Bedeutung haben mochte. …bis das mein König diesen Eid löst, der Tod mich ereilt oder die Welt endet. Die Welt bestand noch und was kümmerte es Eru oder Mahal, dass der Eid in einer anderen Zeit geschworen war. Loyalität war ewig, und einmal gegeben stand sie, egal wie verwinkelt der Pfad war. 

Er sah Kíli an, der Schock war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen, auch wenn sein Gesicht langsam zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske wurde, nur seine Augen… Kíli war nie in der Lage gewesen, seine Augen zu derselben eisigen Ruhe zu zwingen, sie spiegelten stets seine Stimmungen wieder. Und im Moment sagten sie viele Dinge auf einmal. Boromir wandte seinen Blick ab, in zwanzig Jahren die sie Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, hatten sie oft diskutiert, waren einige Male aneinander geraten, aber es hatte nie Zweifel oder Misstrauen zwischen ihnen gegeben. Und die Zweifel, die er in Kílis Blick sah, waren schwerer zu ertragen als alles andere. 

Kíli stellte nicht in Frage des es möglich war, wovon Boromir gesprochen hatte. Es gab mächtige Magie in der Welt. Auch wenn er noch nie davon gehört hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie existierte. Es gab Kräfte die große Juwelen des Lichts erschaffen hatten, aus denen Ringe entstanden waren, die das Schicksal ganzer Völker lenkten, Schwerter die ihre Träger am Leben erhielten… die Macht Zeit und Schicksal selbst zu überwinden, gab es wahrscheinlich wenn man sich nur die Mühe machte nach ihr zu suchen. „Aber warum?“, fragte Kíli ihn. „Warum würdest du dir das antun, seine Heimat, deine Familie, deine Freunde aufgeben?“ 

Weil du mein Bruder warst seit zwanzig Jahren, näher als das, was von meiner Familie übrig blieb, und du warst mein König. Nichts davon konnte Boromir laut sagen. "Es war der einzige Weg, " Boromir sprach langsam, immer noch sah er Kíli nicht an. „Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Fluch fand dich auf dieser Reise und mit den Sieben für immer unerreichbar, konnte er nur auf eine Weise gebrochen werden.“

„Du kamst um mich vor dem Fluch der Sieben zu schützen?“, fragte Kíli in einem Flüstern. Seit er klein war, war er in den Geheimnissen seiner Familie unterwiesen worden. Er wusste von dem Fluch, der seit Durin III auf dem Haus lastete, sie hatten ihn manchmal umgehen oder ihm Zeit abringen können, aber am Ende hatte er sie immer eingeholt. „Wir… meine Familie hat nie einen Weg gefunden ihn zu brechen und es haben viele Generationen versucht.“

„Aye.“, bestätigte Boromir die Frage. „Am Anfang wussten wir nicht womit wir es zu tun hatten. Du hast das Geheimnis gut gehütet. Doch schließlich wurde klar, dass der Fluch gebrochen werden kann. Hier und jetzt, da der Erste der Sieben dein Haus für immer verlassen hat, gibt es nur noch eine Sache auf der der Fluch lastet.“

„Der Hort.“ Kíli begann zu begreifen wie groß das Netz der Kräfte war, die hier wirkten. Zwergenfamilien waren stolz auf ihre Geheimnisse, je älter das Haus, desto mehr Geheimnisse wurden an die junge Generation weitergegeben und Kíli konnte langsam ein Bild aus Überlieferungen zusammensetzen. „Durch den Fluch entstand er, vom Fluch wurde er genommen… und wir haben uns gewundert wo der Drache herkam.“ 

Boromir sah überrascht auf, diese grimmige Einschätzung war etwas, dass er eher von dem älteren Kíli erwartet hatte. Es gab eine Veränderung in dem jungen Zwergenprinzen, die schwer zu verstehen war, wenn man Kíli Rabenschwinge nicht gekannt hatte. 

Kílis Blick fiel auf seinen Arm, wo das Drachenmal schimmerte. Der Eid hatte es dorthin gebracht, kein Wink eines Schicksals, und doch hatte es sein Leben effektiv einmal auf den Kopf gestellt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich derjenige war, der den Drachen getötet hat beim ersten Mal? Noch jemand anders aus meiner Familie.“ Er war ein arkaner Schmied er konnte in zwei Wegen denken, in zwei Leben, die jetzt parallel verliefen. Der Fluch würde umso stärker Fuß gefasst haben, wenn sie einen Schatz beansprucht hatten, den sie nicht erobert hatten. 

„Nein, der Drache hat eine Siedlung angegriffen und wurde durch reinen Zufall und großes Glück getötet.“ Boromir wollte Bards Schuss auf die Bestie nicht kleinreden, der Mann hatte unter Feuer seine Nerven behalten. Doch es war Glück gewesen, dass er die verwundbare Stelle gesehen hatte und der Schuss ihm geglückt war. 

Keine Vorbestimmung, kein Schicksal bestimmt unseren Weg, doch ein Sturm wird uns finden und wir müssen mit ihm fliegen. Er wird uns entweder in die Höhe tragen oder in einem Abgrund zerschmettern. Wenn du es nicht wagst mit dem Sturm zu fliegen, dann bist du nicht aus Durins Blut. Kíli dachte an diese Worte, die Dís ihm oft gesagt hatte, als er noch klein war und Angst hatte. Er stand auf und ging vom Feuer weg, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sein Rücken schmerzte bei jedem Schritt, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis zu dem dahineilenden Wasser, das munter über die Stein sprang, Kíli blieb auf den Steinen neben dem sprudelnden Strom stehen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu Ruhe zu zwingen. 

Doch seine Gedanken liefen weiter. Egal was das Drachenmal bedeutete, oder wie es zu ihm gekommen war, es war nie ein Wink des Schicksals gewesen. Die anderen erwarteten noch immer, dass er den Drachen tötete. Der Gedanke daran reichte um ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücke zu jagen. Selbst Thorin hatte keine Chance gegen die Bestie und er, Kíli, sollte sie erlegen?

Er hob seine Hände vor sich und zwang sie zur Ruhe, bis da kein Zittern mehr war. Langsam atmete er aus und verbannte die Angst aus seinen Gedanken. Er war aus Durins Haus, er würde keine Angst zeigen und er würde nicht weglaufen. Wenn er einen Drachen bekämpfen sollte, dann würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Boromir hatte gesagt, dass ein Bogenschütze das Biest erwischt hatte, vielleicht lag darin eine Antwort? Dies war der Sturm, von dem Dís gesprochen hatte und er würde mit ihm fliegen und entweder zerschmettert werden oder auf dem Berg seiner Väter landen. Kein kleiner Kíli mehr, kein Verstecken mehr hinter anderen. Er war auf sich selbst gestellt jetzt, es war seine Aufgabe andere zu beschützen, für sie zu kämpfen. Schlage die Schlachten, die andere nicht kämpfen können. Brummelte eine alte Stimme aus seiner Erinnerung. Er konnte dieser Stimme nicht wirklich ein Gesicht zuordnen, nur ein paar alte blaue Augen und ein vages Gefühl von Wärme. Die Stimme hatte einen Namen, so schwach die Erinnerungen sein mochten. Thrór, sein Urgroßvater. Ich werde es versuchen, Urgroßvater. ,dachte Kíli. Ich werde Smaug töten oder bei dem Versuch sterben. 

„Prinz Kíli?“

Kíli brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es Boromir, der herangekommen war, sein Schritt war leicht von Dwalins zu unterscheiden. Für einen Moment war Kíli froh, dass er mit dem Rücken zu dem Krieger stand. Boromir hatte ihn nicht als Freund angesprochen, oder vage als Anführer, sondern wie ein Krieger den Prinzen, dem er diente, ansprechen mochte. Das war eine weitere Rolle die Kíli annehmen musste, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte seine besten Freunde darüber zu verlieren. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Boromir.“, sagte er und seine Stimme war wieder fest. „Ich brauchte nur einen Moment um die ganze Tragweite zu überblicken.“ 

Er konnte erneut Anspannung fühlen und eine eiserne Kontrolle, die sich über die Gefühle in dem Band legte. „Ich kann dich für die Täuschung nur um Vergebung bitten…“

Kíli wirbelte herum. Er wusste nicht warum der mutige Krieger das hier riskiert hatte, warum er sein Leben aufgegeben hatte, warum er bereit gewesen war so weit zu gehen. Es war nicht das man von jemanden verlangen oder auch nur erbitten konnte. „Sieh mich an.“ Boromir war immer noch seinem Blick ausgewichen, und Kíli wartete bis er langsam aufsah und ihre Augen sich trafen. „Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, Boromir. Ich weiß nicht was ich in meinem Leben getan habe um deine Treue zu verdienen, aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde das Beste aus der Chance machen, die du mir verschafft hast.“ 

Er trat auf den Krieger zu und unterstrich seine Worte mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Die Gegenumarmung tat verdammt weh, aber das scherte ihn nicht. Die Erinnerungen, die auf ihn übergesprungen waren, waren immer noch unklar und er wollte nicht mehr wissen. Er wusste, was am meisten zählte: sie gehörten zusammen, so wie er und Fíli zusammengehörten. Von hier an würden sie ihren eigenen Weg bahnen, ganz gleich was das Schicksal sich für sie einfallen ließ.

***

Sie waren zum Feuer zurückgegangen und hatten sich zusammen niedergelassen. „Dein Bruder, was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Kíli. „Das letzte was ich im Traum sah, wer der Dolch…“, er hoffte, dass Boromir an jenem Tag nicht seinen Bruder verloren hatte.

Es war die seltsamste Verstrickung, dass Kíli nicht wusste, wie er Faramir gerettet hatte damals, dachte Boromir. Ohne ihn hätten sie beide nicht überlebt. „Er überlebte, dank dir.“, sagte er. Kíli sollte wissen wie das Mal entstanden war, er hatte ein Recht darauf. „Du hattest einen uralten Quenya Zauber in dein Schwert gearbeitet, den du wiederrum von einem geheimnisvollen arkanen Schmied im Norden gelernt hattest. Du hast ihn verwendet um mich nach einem Gefecht zu retten und wir verwendeten ihn zusammen um Faramir zu retten.“

„Und so entstand das Band, weil unsere Seelen einander berührten.“ Kíli kannte den Zauber nicht, aber die Konzepte, die Grundlagen auf denen arkane Kräfte wirkten, verstand er durchaus. Niemand wurde ein arkaner Schmied ohne diese Grundlagen zu lernen und Thorin hatte sie ihm beigebracht von dem Tag an, an dem Kílis das erste Mal einen Funken Talent gezeigt hatte. Was er alles bei seinen Arbeiten für die dunklen Menschen gelernt hatte, kam noch dazu. „Unsere Leben berührten sich auf einer Ebene, die nicht mehr gebrochen werden konnte. Hat dein Bruder die Bindung auch geteilt?“

„Ja, aber er hat sie nie wirklich vertieft.“, gab Boromir zurück. Er versuchte nicht über Faramir zu urteilen, aber konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Bruder das Band ignoriert hatte. Es war eine Gabe. „Faramir hatte ein erfülltes Leben, eine liebevolle Frau, Kinder, seine Pflichten. Er sagte mir einmal, dass er nicht vorhatte jede verrückte Heldentat zu teilen, auf die wir beide uns einließen.“ 

Dies brachte Kíli zum Lächeln. Es klang so viel entspannter, wie eine Seite von Boromir, die er in der Regel nicht zeigte. Er wollte nicht wissen was noch geschehen war. Die meisten Seher sahen sich selbst als verflucht an, weil sie zu viel wussten. Wer die Zukunft kannte, war von ihr gefangen. Er wollte nicht in diese Falle tappen. Von hier an gingen sie ihren eigenen Weg. Es gab nur noch zwei Dinge, auf die er Antworten brauchte. 

Er hob die Hände, so, dass Boromir die Handflächen sehen konnte, in denen die schwarzen Rabenschwingen auf seiner Haut glänzten. „Kennst du diese?“, fragte er, er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Boromir nicht erstaunt war sie zu sehen. 

„Sie erschienen in deinen Händen, nachdem der Zauber Faramir geheilt hatte.“, Boromir konnte seinen Blick nicht von den beiden schwarzen Schwingen lösen. Es hatte eine lange Reise und Moria gebraucht um ihn auch nur erahnen zu lassen, welches Schicksal diese Schwingen besiegelten. Dass sie hier wieder erschienen… Kíli war dieselbe Seele, derselbe Dwarrow, und in ihm schlummerte mehr als er für lange Jahre ahnen mochte.

Kíli akzeptierte die Worte, und fragte nicht weiter. „Das Lied… das Schlachtenlied in den Höhlen.“, wandte er sich seiner anderen Frage zu. „Ich habe es schon einmal gehört. Als die Gobllins…“ er stockte und riss sich zusammen. Er würde kein Feigling sein. Die Orks mochten ihm das Sklavenmal aufgebrannt haben, doch er würde sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. „als sie mich gebrandmarkt haben, sah ich etwas… ich glaube es kam von dir. Ich war plötzlich in einem dunklen Schacht und kletterte in Richtung Licht, während jemand tief unten mit den Orks kämpfte. Er sang das gleich Lied während du aus Minas Morgul geklettert bist.“

„Kíli, niemand ist jemals aus den Kerkern von Minas Morgul entkommen.“, sagte Dwalin. „Von dort ist noch keiner lebendig wiedergekehrt.“

Kíli sah Boromir. „Das warst du nicht wahr? Derjenige, der dem Licht entgegen geklettert ist?“

Boromir fröstelte, er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Kíli das gesehen hatte, doch er war sich klar dass die Schmerzen, die Nähe der Orks und Kílis eigener Horror, die Erinnerung in ihm geweckt hatten. „Idraín gab sein Leben damit ich entkommen konnte. Er verfolgte ihre Spuren als sie mich fortbrachten, durchquerte die Schattenberge und folgte ihnen bis ins Morgultal. Ich schaudere noch heute, wenn ich daran denke was er riskierte, um mich zu erreichen. Als er mich fand, wurde uns rasch klar, dass wir nicht beide entkommen würden. Diese Kerker… sie haben ihren Ruf nicht umsonst.“

Er fühlte Kílis Hand auf seiner Schulter, und sein Freund sah ihn besorgt an. „Aber du entkamst.“, sagte er leise. „Du hast das überlebt.“

„Weil Irdaín zurückblieb und kämpfte. Er beschäftigte die Orks so sehr, dass sie erst viel später bemerkt haben müssen, dass ich weg war. Er opferte sich damit ich überlebe.“ Boromir atmete langsam aus und legte seine Hand auf Kílis, die noch auf seiner Schulter lag. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ein Kampfgefährte sein Leben weniger wert schätzte, als Boromirs Leben. Es war ein Opfer, das er nur hatte schwer akzeptieren können. 

„Um bis nach Minas Morgul reinzukommen, muss er sehr gut gewesen sein.“, stellte Dwalin fest. „Die Stadt des Grauens wird von schlimmeren Dingen bewacht als Orks, und ich habe ein paar Ostlinge gekannt, die dort gestanden haben.“

„Er war mehr als gut, einer der besten Ranger, die ich je gekannt habe.“, erwiderte Boromir. „Sein Sohn geriet nach ihm.“ Es war ein weiterer Aspekt des langen Krieges gewesen, den andere nur schwer verstanden. Wie viele Krieger Gondors waren gefallen, wie viele Mütter hatten die Schwerter und Bögen aufgehoben, für den Tag an dem die Söhne alt genug waren? Sehr viele. Irdaíns Sohn war erst sieben gewesen, als Boromir der Familie die Nachricht von Irdaíns Tod überbrachte. Zehn Jahre später war er ein junger Ranger gewesen und weitere sieben Jahre später würde Boromir auf eine ähnlich schwere Mission schicken, die ihn in die Hände des Feindes, in eine ähnlich entsetzliche Gefangenschaft schicken würde. 

Kílis Hands drückte seine Schulter. „Zu viele Erinnerungen?“, fragte Kíli leise und verstehend. 

„Keine schlechten Erinnerungen.“ Boromir schob alles beiseite. Dies war nicht die Zeit seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Er musste alles was gewesen war loslassen, es war hier unbedeutend. Vor ihnen lag ein unbegangener Pfad, während sein Weg hinter ihm im Nebel verblasste. Und hier, zwischen Kíli und Dwalin, seinen Freunden, war er wieder zu Hause, egal wie weit sein altes Leben zurückfiel. Dein Weg bleibt der deine, egal wie weit du reist. ,hatte Arwen ihm gesagt, und er war ihr mehr denn je dankbar, dass sie ihm ermöglicht hatte hierher zu kommen. „Wir sollten über einen Aufbruch nachdenken. Wenn die Nacht kommt, wird es hier nicht mehr sicher sein.“ 

Kíli nickte zustimmend. „Wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir vor dem Morgen am Anduin“.

***

Fíli war froh zu sehen, das Thorin wieder mit Leichtigkeit gehen konnte. Die Woche Ruhe in Beorns Haus hatte ihnen geholfen zu heilen und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Wie auch einige der anderen hatte Fíli versucht sich nützlich zu machen, als Dank an ihren Gastgeber, aber Beorn hatte nichts davon hören wollen. „Ihr habt genug verloren, Fíli.“, hatte der große Mann am zweiten Morgen gesagt. „Ihr ruht euch aus und kommt wieder auf die Beine.“ Dank ihm waren sie wieder soweit geheilt, dass sie weiterreisen konnten, mit dem kommenden Morgen würden sie weiterziehen. Fíli konnte nicht aufhören draußen vor dem Haus zu stehen und zu den Bergen zu schauen. Wo war Kíli? In seinem Herzen wusste er, dass Kíli lebte und irgendwo dort draußen war. Er fragte sich ob es Kíli gut ging. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder zu Thorin und Fíli lächelte als er auf ihn zukam. Sein Onkel brauchte ihn, brauchte ihn stark und zuverlässig. Er würde darauf vertrauen, dass Kíli und die anderen alleine klarkamen. 

„Thorin, Fíli!“ Beorn kam den Weg, der zu seinem Hof führte herauf, mit dem gewaltigen Mann lief ein Junge seines Volkes, ein rothaariger Bursche von vielleicht dreizehn Sommern. „Dieser Junge kam hierher mit einer interessanten Geschichte, die ihr gerne hören werdet.“ 

Thorin hätte es vorgezogen mit Fíli zu sprechen, aber Beorn hatte sich als ein äußerst großmütiger Gastgeber erwiesen und der Junge neben ihm sah aufgeregt aus. Wer wusste schon wie weit er mit seiner Botschaft gelaufen war? Die Beorninger besiedelten gute Teile des Anduintals. „Wie ist deine Name, junger Bote?“, fragte er. 

„Halfbran.“, antwortete der Junge, der gleich ein wenig größer wurde. „Ich bin gekommen um Beorn zu berichten, dass ein Menschenkrieger und zwei Zwerge auf ihrem Weg nach Norden durch mein Dorf gekommen sind. Sie suchen nach den Euren, Lord Thorin. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob sie Eure Feinde waren, und haben sie weggeschickt. Aber die Waldmenschen auf der anderen Flusseite haben ihnen leider Pferde verkauft, im Tausch gegen irgendeine Goldspange.“ Halfbran war sichtlich angewidert von der Goldgier der Waldmenschen. „Und mein Vater Grimbran hat mich sofort den Fluss hinauf geschickt, um euch zu warnen.“

„Drei?“, fragte Thorin und sein Herz wurde zum Eisklumpen. Ein Mensch, zwei Zwerge… einer von ihnen hatte es nicht geschafft. Wer konnte es sein? Ori? Er war der Jüngste und unerfahrenste der Gruppe und wäre im Kampf im Nachteil gewesen. Kíli? Er war bereit verwundet gewesen. Nein, die Goldspange deutete an, dass er noch am Leben war. Dís würde grummeln wenn sie hörte, dass er sie verkauft hatte, aber es sagte Thorin das Kíli nicht nur am Leben sondern auch im Vollbesitz seines Verstandes gewesen war. Dwalin? Er wagte nicht daran zu denken. Nicht Dwalin, hoffentlich war es nicht sein alter Freund gewesen.

„Sie waren zu dritt.“, bestätigte Halfbran. „und kamen nach Einbruch der Nacht in unser Dorf. Vater sprach vor allem mit dem Menschen, ein großer Krieger aus dem Süden. Er sah aus, als wäre er flussauf von Gondor her gekommen. Die Zwerge haben mehr mit den Waldmenschen geredet, wir haben nicht viel von ihnen gesehen.“ Der Junge hob die Hände. „Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Fähre sie nicht wieder über den Fluss bringen wird, was ihnen einen schönen Umweg aufzwingen sollte und schickte mich los Euch zu warnen.“ 

„Nein, Halfbran, sie sind nicht hinter mir her. Du hast mir Nachricht von drei meiner Männer gebracht, die ich bereits für tot geglaubt habe.“, sagte Thorin. „Du hast meinen Dank. Zu hören, dass sie es aus den Höhlen der Goblins geschafft haben, ist wirklich eine gute Nachricht.“

Beorn entließ den Jungen mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter, der Junge rannte wieder los und Beorn sah ihn mit einem Lächeln nach. „Meine Leute sind vorsichtig mit Fremden.“, sagte er zu Thorin. „Und ein Mensch der mit Zwergen reist, würde Fragen auslösen.“

Der Zwergenanführer verstand gut genug. Die Beorninger mussten sich mit den Steifbärten im Nebelgebirge herumschlagen und diese Zwerge waren gern mit allerlei Gesindel oder gar den Goblins verbündet. Thorin hasste diese Verräter leidenschaftlich, und war nicht zornig, das Beorns Volk vorsichtig mit Zwergen war. „Das wird Boromir sein.“, erklärte er. „Von dem wenigen was dein junger Freund sagte, ist er der einzige dessen Namen ich sicher nennen kann.“

“Drei von vier, deine Leute müssen gewaltige Krieger sein, wenn sie sich so aus den Tiefen herausgekämpft haben.” In der ersten Nacht war Beorn zu den Bergen zurückgekehrt und hatte schon an der Oberfläche ein solches Durcheinander an Orks und Goblins angetroffen, dass er keine Phantasie brauchte um zu wissen, wie aufgescheucht die Tiefen waren. 

„Beorn! Sie sind hier…“ Halfbran deutete hinunter auf den Pfad, wo drei Reiter erschienen waren. Der Junge war sichtlich überrascht, wie die Drei es geschafft hatten, aufzuholen. 

Thorins Augen folgten der Richtung, in die der Junge wies. Drei braune Waldlandpferde kamen über den Hügel getrabt, und sie trugen vertraute Gestalten. Einer hochgewachsen und bestimmt kein Zwerg. Boromir. Der zweiter war kleiner und hatte langes Haar, an dem der Wind zerrte und einen Bogen über dem Rücken. Kíli. Und… eine harte eiserne Klammer schien von Thorins Herz zu fallen, als er eine vertraute kahlköpfige Gestalt im Sattel des dritten Pferdes erkannte. Wie so oft schon hatte sein Freund es geschafft den Tod zwischen die… Zähne zu treten und seinen Weg zurückzufinden. 

Die Reiter parierten ihre Pferde zum Schritt durch und hielten an, als sie Beorns Haus erreichten. Thorin sah Fíli an sich vorbei sprinten und auf seinen kleinen Bruder zueilen. Kíli sprang rasch vom Pferd ab und erlaubte Fíli ihn in eine Bärenumarmung zu ziehen. Die beiden Brüder hielt einander für einen Moment fest, doch Thorin war erstaunt Kíli so ruhig zu sehen. Er war Fíli ohne zu rennen gefolgt und begrüßte Dwalin mit einer kurzen Umarmung. „Ich hatte gefürchtet, dass dies dein letztes Abenteuer war, alter Freund.“

Dwalin gab ihm einen kurzen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Du wirst doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich den jungen Prinzen in Schwierigkeiten hängen lasse?“, fragte er grummelig. „Leider waren die Goblins nicht so ganz mit unserer frühen Abreise einverstanden und wir mussten es ihnen auf die einzige Art, die sie verstehen können, beibringen.“ 

„In ihre Schädel gehämmert.“ Thorin kannte diesen Scherz, er war uralt, aber das Dwalin hier war um ihn aussprechen zu können, machte ihn umso besser. 

Der kurze Moment wurde unterbrochen, als Dori und Nori vom Haus her geeilt kamen und geschockt innehielten als die die Dreiergruppe sahen. „Wo ist Ori?“, fragte Dori. „Wo ist unsere Bruder?“

Thorin wusste, er hätte sofort danach fragen sollen, auch wenn er fürchtete, dass er die Antwort schon kannte. 

Kíli nahm etwas von Sattel seines Pferdes und ging auf die beiden Brüder zu. „Dori, Nori.“, sprach er beide an, seine Stimme warm, ruhig aber nicht ohne Mitgefühl. „Ich bin betrübt euch solch schlimme Nachrichten überbringen zu müsse. Ori wurde schwer verletzt als die Brücke unter uns zusammenbrach und starb kurz darauf. Er war sehr tapfer und bat mich euch das hier zu bringen.“ Er jetzt realisierte Thorin, dass Kíli die Ledertasche hatte, in der Ori sein Buch aufbewahrt hatte. Der Zwergenanführer hatte eher erwartet, dass Dwalin die Frage beantworten und die schlechte Nachricht mitteilen würde. Kíli hatte sich verändert. 

„Tot?“, fragte Dori ungläubig. „Er starb an seinen Verletzungen? Ihr hab ihn zurückgelassen, oder? Zurückgelassen, damit ihr entkommen konntet!“ Wut stieg in seiner Stimme auf. „Du warst von Anfang an dagegen, dass er mit kommt und bist ihn losgeworden, als du die Chance hattest.“

Thorin war bereit einzuschreiten, aber Kíli stand so ruhig und fest Doris Zorn gegenüber, dass es ihm erschien, dass seine Unterstützung nicht nötig war. „Dori. Als wir geflohen sind, war Ori bereits tot. Selbst wenn Óin bei uns gewesen wäre, er hätte Ori nicht retten können, dafür waren seine Wunden zu schwer.“ 

Dori riss die Ledertasche mit dem Buch aus Kílis Hand. „Und seine Leiche habt ihr dem Goblins zum fressen überlassen.“, bellte er, nicht weniger zornig als zuvor.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, Dori. Er lügt.“, warf Nori ein. „Und er dünkt sich mächtig schlau dabei. Es ist nicht Wahrheit, die er sagt.“

„Nori!“, bellte Dwalin. „Manche wären dankbar wenn sie die Gnade erführen, nicht alle schmerzhaften Details hören zu müssen.“ Der Krieger war mehr als nur verärgert über das Verhalten der Brüder und wollte sie daran erinnern mit wem sie sprachen. 

„Schmerzhafte Details der Tat.“, schnaubte Dori. „Du würdest das Prinzlein vor jedem anderen gerettet haben, Dwalin. Wie kommt es, dass ihr alle drei den Fall überlebt habt, der ihn getötet haben soll?“

„Sie waren damit beschäftigt Kíli zu retten und haben Ori verrotten lassen.“ Noris Faust traf hart auf Kílis Schulter, der Angriff enthielt all die Wut, die überdeutlich in Noris Züge geschrieben war. „Sie haben sich nur um dich gekümmert, Schätzchen. Und du hast unseren Bruder sowieso nicht leiden können. Sie haben sich mehr um die gesorgt, Orkspielzeug, als um unseren Ori.“ 

In seiner Wut schaffte es Nori zwei Treffer zu landen, bevor Kíli sein Handgelenk packte, den Arm in einer fließenden Bewegung herumzwang und im nächsten Moment fand sich Nori auf dem Boden wieder, mit Kílis Arm der Druck auf seine Kehle machte. Schwarze Augen funkelten ihn zornig an. „Ori konnte seinen Fall nicht kontrollieren, so wie wir anderen, er landete nicht auf den Füßen, sondern auf dem Rücken, auf einer Felsnadel obendrein.“ Kílis Stimme war eisig kalt geworden. „Ihn erwartete ein langes, qualvolles Ende, und hunderte von Goblins waren im Anrücken. Wir hätten ihn auch denen überlassen können, damit sie seine letzten Stunden zur Hölle machen. Ich habe anders entschieden und ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Nori. Ori war meine Verantwortung, da ihr beiden während der Flucht nicht auf ihn aufgepasst habt.“ Er stand auf und ließ Nori los. „Hättet ihr ihn richtig ausgebildet anstelle ihn zu verhätscheln, könnte er noch am Leben sein.“, sagte er kalt und wandte sich ab. „Dwalin, Boromir, bringen wir die Pferde zum Stall. Wir haben Lord Beorn genug mit diesem Spektakeln behelligt.“ 

Thorin hatte die Szene sprachlos verfolgt und seine eigene Wut gezügelt. Kíli packte das besser und stärker an, als er von ihm erwartet hatte. Die Veränderung an ihm war nicht zu verleugnen. Ein Junge war in die Höhlen unter den Bergen gegangen und ein Mann war zurückgekehrt, eine unwiderrufliche Veränderung war mit ihm geschehen. Seine Wut galt nicht Kíli, sondern den beiden Brüdern von Ori. Er war bereit ihre Trauer zu respektieren und nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen. Doch niemand nannte seinen Sohn, einen Prinzen aus Durins Haus, ein Orkspielzeug und forderte ihn so heraus. „Ich werde deinen Angriff, deiner Trauer zugutehalten, Nori.“, sagte er hart, und zwang sich nicht laut zu werden. „Doch mit dem was du soeben gesagt hast, kann ich dich nicht mehr unter meinen Gefährten dulden. Balin, zieh ihre Verträge ein und verbrenne sie. Sie sind aus all ihren Verpflichtungen entlassen.“

„Thorin ...“, begann Dori, aber der Zwergenkönig hatte sich bereits abgewandt und ließ sie stehen. 

Dwalin griff sich die Zügel der Pferde um sie wegzuführen und warf ihnen einen eisigen Blick zu. „Ihr habt verdammt viel Glück.“, grollte er. „Ich würde euch zwei Maden in Stücke hacken und an die Krähen verfüttern, nur würde mein Prinz das nicht zulassen. Also schleicht euch.“ 

***

Fíli fand seinen Bruder in den Ställen, dabei das Pferd zu putzen, dass er auf dem Weg hierher geritten hatte. Es war so ganz und gar Kíli sich eine Arbeit zu suchen wenn er wütend war. Wahrscheinlich vermisste er im Moment nichts mehr als die Schmiede und seinen Hammer. Der blonde Zwerg hatte Balin gebeten ihm einige Stunden Zeit zu geben bevor irgendwelche Verträge verbrannt wurden. Nicht, dass irgendjemand in seiner Familie bereit gewesen wäre zu reden oder zu versuchen die Risse wieder zu kitten. Fíli seufzte, Kíli war so sehr wie Thorin und Dís, in seinem Temperament und seinem Stolz. Er liebte sie alle drei deswegen, ihre feurige Wut, ihren hartnäckigen Stolz und die oft sehr besitzergreifende Art, die sie ihren Freunden entgegenbrachten. Doch manchmal wollte er sie schütteln. „Kíli, können wir reden?“, fragte er, als er sah, dass Kíli immer noch daran war das Waldlandpferd nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen. 

„Sicher.“, erwiderte Kíli ohne die Arbeit zu unterbrechen. „Ich bedaure, dass ich dich so habe stehenlassen, Fíli, aber ich musste erst einmal ruhig werden, bevor ich meinen Ärger noch an jemandem auslasse, der keine Schuld an dem Schlamassel hat.“

„Mir wäre es lieber du knurrst mich voll, als das du weggehst.“, gab Fíli zurück. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du jemals schnell genug gewesen wärst um mir eine zu langen, kleiner Bruder.“

Kíli legte den Striegel beiseite und wandte sich ihm zu. „Niemals.“, sagte er fest. „Ich werde nicht meine Freunde verletzen, nur weil ich mein Temperament nicht im Griff habe. Ich muss lernen nicht immer gleich wütend zu werden.“

„Du hast mich nie verletzt.“, sagte Fíli, überrascht zu sehen wie viel Kontrolle Kíli an den Tag legte. Was war mit ihm passiert? „Auch wenn du wüten getobt hast, weil Onkel Thorin streng mit dir gewesen war.“

Die Erinnerung entlockte Kíli ein Lächeln. „Ich kann nicht länger dieses Kind sein, Bruder, ich darf kein Junge mehr sein… es ist Zeit erwachsen zu werden. Auch wenn du immer meine Wutanfälle ausgehalten hast,“, er ging auf Fíli zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „will ich das nicht länger. Du bist mein Bruder, und nicht dafür zuständig mein Temperament auszuhalten.“

„Du warst sehr hart mit Nori.“, sagte Fíli leise. „Ich will nicht rechtfertigen was er gesagt hat… das war nicht zu entschuldigen. Du warst dennoch sehr sehr hart zu ihm, und du sagst nicht alles, was passiert ist, auch wenn du versucht hast es hinter gut gewählten Worten zu verbergen.“ 

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihnen die grausigen Einzelheiten erspart. Ich kann den Angriff gern übersehen und Noris Trauer zuschreiben. Aber er muss akzeptieren was passiert ist, bevor wir weiterziehen.“ Damit kehrte er zum Striegeln des Pferdes zurück, als ob das lange Fell nicht schon glänzend genug wäre. 

„Was ist passiert, Kíli?“ Fíli konnte sehen, dass sein Bruder etwas mit sie herumschleppte, und sich nicht erlaubte davon zu sprechen. „Was ist passiert, dass du so eisern verschweigst?“

Kíli schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht Fíli.“, sagte er leise. „Ich kann nicht.“

Der blonde Zwerg trat näher an ihn heran. „Natürlich kannst du. Ich werde es niemandem sagen, niemandem. Nicht einmal Thorin. Ich schwöre es beim Blut meines Vaters.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Kíli konnte den Ernst in Fílis Augen sehen. So ein Versprechen hatte er noch nie gegeben und er meinte es ernst. Er war willens das Schweigen zu tragen, damit Kíli sich aussprechen konnte. Plötzlich fühlte Kíli sich einfach nur noch müde. „Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, Fíli. Ori konnte seinen Fall nicht kontrollieren, er hatte nie gelernt wie man auf den Füßen landet. Er fiel auf den Rücken, auf diesen Felsen würde er sich das Rückgrat gebrochen haben, aber so… landete er auf einer Felsspitze, die knapp oberhalb des Bauch durch seine Brust ging. Er starb… und qualvoll.“

Fíli konnte die grausame Wahl, die sich den dreien gestellt hatte, gut erkennen und auch, dass die Verantwortung dafür Kíli zugefallen war. „Ihr habt ihm weitere Leiden erspart.“, sagte er und fragte sich was das große Geheimnis war. „Er wäre dankbar dafür gewesen.“ 

„Nein.“, sagte Kíli. „Er… er war nicht bereit, Fíli. Für nichts von alledem.“ Er fasste die Seite der Box, als würden seine Hände halt suchen. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Reise mit Thorin, als wir beide so viel Angst hatten?“, fragte er plötzlich. 

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“, fragte Fíli zurück. „Anstatt dich zu trösten, hat er dir diesen langen Dolch in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, dass niemand aus Durins Haus ein Feigling ist und dass du Wache stehen und kämpfen wirst, wie ein Zwerg es sollte, anderweitig wärst du nur ein Stück Dreck. Ich war so wütend auf ihn, ich habe ihn angeschrien und beinahe geschlagen.“

“Das hast du.” Kíli erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen zornigen großen Bruder, er einen heftigen Streit mit seinem Onkel gehabt hatte. „Aber, Fíli, Thorin hatte Recht. Er hat uns nicht verhätschelt, er hat nicht so getan als könnte er uns immer beschützen, er hat nie behauptet, dass alles gut werden wird. Er gab uns ein Schwert und brachte uns bei wie man es benutzt, er hat uns gelehrt mit dieser Welt fertig zu werden und auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Dwalin hat uns gelehrt wie man dem Tod begegnen muss.“ Das war keine Prahlerei, Dwalin war bei ihnen gewesen als sie durch die Pforte von Rohan gekommen waren und hatte sie gelehrt wie man seiner Furcht begegnete, wie man dem Tod ins Auge sah und nicht zurückschreckte. Wenn Thorin sie gelehrt hatte ein Anführer zu sein, hatte Dwalin sie gelehrt stark zu sein. „Sie haben uns Stärke gelehrt, und so hart das gewesen sein mag, sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir bereit sind. Ori war nicht bereit.“

Fíli verstand was sein Bruder sagte, was zwischen den Zeilen der Worte stand, auch wenn Kíli nicht direkt sagte, dass Ori seinem Ende nicht tapfer entgegengetreten war. Thorin hatte ihnen beiden ein Zuhause gegeben, sie wie ein Vater aufgezogen und sie wie ein Schmied geformt, die Hammerschläge waren manchmal hart gewesen, aber es hatte sie zu den Zwergen gemacht, die sie heute waren. „Ori war jung, das ist keine Schande.“, sagte er langsam. „Er war mutig genug mit uns zu kommen.“

„Und ich will sein Andenken nicht beschmutzt sehen.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Was der Grund ist, warum ich nie sagen werde, was wirklich geschah.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Er starb tapfer, so wie ein Zwerg es sollte und sprach am Ende von seiner Familie.“

„Thorin will Dori und Nori wegschicken, für den Zwischenfall am Tor.“, aagte Fíli. „ich hasse was sie dich genannt haben…“ er konnte das Wort, den undenkbaren Begriff den Nori benutzt hatte nicht aussprechen, dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung, und er fragte sich ob es richtig war sich für die zwei überhaupt einzusetzen. 

„Orkspielzeug.“ Kíli wiederholte das Wort mit eisiger Ruhe, als ob es ihn nicht berühren konnte. „Ich werde mit Thorin reden, Fíli. Findet das deine Zustimmung?“

Fíli zuckte zusammen als er sich plötzlich einer Fassade gegenübersah. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte Kíli die Haltung eines Kriegers, vielleicht sogar eines Kriegerprinzen, angenommen und wenn er dennoch bereit war mit Thorin zu sprechen, dann nur um Fílis willen. „Ich wäre froh darüber.“, sagte er ehrlich. „Es wäre grausam, sie wegen Worten die in Wut und Trauer gesprochen wurden, wegzuschicken. Niemand will für die zwei oder drei dümmsten Dinge die er jemals gesagt hat, verurteilt werden.“

***

Balin war Fílis Bitte zu warten nachgekommen, auch wenn er sich da keine Hoffnungen machte. Er kannte seinen König zu gut, wenn Thorin sich einmal zu etwas entschlossen hatte, änderte er selten seine Meinung. Aber das war nicht Balins Entscheidung hier, Thorins Neffe hatte ihn darum gebeten und Fíli war jemand der Allianzen schmiedete und oft das Temperament seiner Familie mit dem Temperament ihrer Gefolgsleute ausbalancierte. Also hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Meute auflöste und wieder an die Vorbereitungen ging. Auch hatte er Boromir gebeten Bifur zu helfen, der Menschenkrieger sprach genug Khuzdul und verstand genug Iglishmêk um sich mit Bifur zu verstehen. Das gab Balin eine Chance allein mit Dwalin zu sprechen. 

Die Begrüßung der Bruder war weit weniger emotional als zu erwarten war, mit der Art wie Thorin Dwalin begrüßt hatte, hätte man leicht meinen können, dass die beiden die Brüder waren, anstelle von Balin und Dwalin, die es bei einem kurzen Handschlag beließen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass Balin nicht froh war seinen Bruder lebendig zu sehen, er war froh, dass sein Bruder heil aus einem anderen haarsträubenden Abenteuer hervorgegangen war. Nur hatte Balin immer gewusst, das Dwalins Leben einem anderen Haus gewidmet war und geopfert werden würde, wenn es erforderlich war. Er hatte gesehen wie Dwalin für seine Aufgabe ausgebildet worden war, vom Tag an, da er halbwegs eine Übungswaffe halten konnte. Ihre Familie war hochgeachtet gewesen im Erebor. Ihr älterer Bruder Daroin hatte sich mit Mut, Tapferkeit und großen Taten einen Platz in König Thrórs Garde verdient. Mehr als sieben Jahrzehnte älter als Balin, war Daroin Held und Vorbild ihrer Kindheit gewesen, und auch ein Mentor. Balins eigene Gaben lagen mehr auf dem Feld seines Vaters Fundin: Recht, Verwaltung und Gesetze lagen ihm, diesem Weg war er gefolgt, was ihm später seinen Platz im Rat des Rechts auf dem Erebor einbringen sollte. Als Dwalin klein gewesen war, hatte Balin angenommen, dass er ein Handwerk lernen würde, das war ein guter Weg für einen jüngsten Sohn. Doch als Dwalin siebzehn gewesen war, waren zwei Dinge geschehen: zum einen war ihr Vater Fundin im Alter von 264 Jahren gestorben und zum anderen wurde in diesem Jahr das erste Kind von Thráin und Thulfa geboren. 

Daroin als der Älteste hatte sich seiner Brüder angenommen und Balin in seinem Weg unterstützt so gut er konnte, während er Dwalin in Ausbildung nahm. Wenn er eines Tages dem jungen Prinzen dienen sollte, musste er mehr als nur gut sein. Das Königshaus hatte die Auswahl unter den Besten des Berges und viele wurden ausgebildet mit einem solchen Weg im Auge. Balin wusste, was den Unterschied gemacht hatte, Dwalins Ausbildung war allein auf seine künftigen Pflichten ausgerichtet gewesen, und Daroin war ein guter, aber eisenharter Mentor gewesen, der Dwalin von Kindheit an, zu einem Krieger geschliffen hatte, der schlussendlich ihn selbst übertreffen sollte. Waffen, Geschichte, Strategie und Krieg, das waren die Dinge die Dwalin von ihm vermittelt bekam, zusammen mit einer unverbrüchlichen Treue zu Durins Haus. Als Thorin älter wurde und sich auf seinen Streifzügen durch den Berg mit Dwalin anfreundete, war aus der anerzogenen Treue, Hingabe geworden. 

Balin hatte immer gewusst, dass seine beiden Brüder auf den Befehl ihres Königs leben oder sterben würden und er hatte seinen Frieden damit gemacht. Grübeln, Grollen und Jammern darüber waren unwürdig, das hatte Daroins sie gelehrt, erst durch Worte und dann durch sein Beispiel, nicht zuletzt durch seinen Tod am Tag als der Drache kam. Darum war Balin sehr ruhig als er Dwalin begrüßte, ein kurzer Handschlag bestätigte, dass sie beide heil und gesund waren. Es war genug. 

„Thorin sollte diesen kleinen Bastarden die Haut abziehen.“, grummelte Dwalin, der sich noch nicht beruhigt hatte. „Sie entehren das Andenken ihres Bruders mit ihrem Gejaule. Was denken sie sich?“

„Sie sind geschockt und trauern, Bruder. Sie waren nicht da als Ori sie brauchte und jetzt haben sie ihn verloren.“, erinnerte Balin Dwalin daran, dass nicht jeder ihre strenge Erziehung teilte. „Der Verlust eines Bruders ist immer ein schwerer Schlag.“

Dwalin schnaubte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du geheult hättest, als Daroin fiel.“, hielt er Balin entgegen. „Wir haben einen Segen für ihn gesprochen, als wir die Zeit hatten und sind weiter marschiert.“

„Bruder.“, Balin konnte sehen, dass Dwalin sich diesmal wirklich ärgerte. Er war immer eine Art Freund, Mentor und vielleicht älterer Onkel für Dís Söhne gewesen. Die beiden Jungs hatten den narbenbedeckten Krieger stets bewundert und Dwalin hatte sie viel gelehrt. Er hatte es nie leiden können wenn jemand auf sie spuckte, doch hier lag die Sache anscheinend anders, schwieriger, wie Balin erkannte. „Wir beide wussten, dass Daoins Leben seinem König gehörte, von dem Tag an, als er den Eid geleistet hat, und wir haben das akzeptiert. Als er fiel, wussten wir warum. Das ist für Dori und Nori anders.“

„Sie haben sich dem Quest des Königs gegen den Drachen angeschlossen und haben sich nicht klargemacht, dass das ein tödliches Unterfangen wird?“ Dwalin schüttelte den Kopf. „Umso größere Narren sind sie und es ist besser wir werden sie los, bevor wir den Berg erreichen.“ 

„Du glaubst nicht, dass wir eine Chance haben.“ Balin war überrascht, es war sehr selten, dass sie beide eine Situation genau gleich beurteilten. Dwalin stellte Thorins Entscheidungen selten in Frage und nannte Anzeichen von Zweifeln schnell Drückebergerei oder Defätismus. 

Sein Bruder verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Kein Sohn von Fundin schreibt sich auf Narreteien ein, noch nicht mal königliche Narreteien. Ich glaube, dass es machbar ist. Mahal, ich glaube wirklich das unser junger Prinz dieses Biest vom Himmel holen wird. Nach allem was ich im Schatten der Berge gesehen habe, glaube ich an ihn. Doch noch kein Drache wurde getötet, ohne einen Preis in Blut zu verlangen. Smaug wird fallen, Bruder, diese verdammte Eidechse wird den Zorn von Durins Blut fühlen.“ Dwalins Augen leuchteten. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir alle noch stehen werden, wenn dieser Kampf endet, und damit kann ich leben. Wenn ich den Drachen fallen sehe, kann ich über den Tod lachen.“ 

Langsam dämmerte Verständnis für Balin. Sein Bruder war nicht über die Trauer von Dori und Nori verärgert, sondern über ihren mangelnden Respekt gegenüber Thorins Erben. Nun, das war eine Veränderung. Die Zeiten, da Dwalin Kíli einen Racker, der noch mal der Tod dieses alten Kriegers sein würde, genannt hatte, waren noch nicht so lange her. Die Reise durch die Tiefen hatte etwas verändert und er sah ehrliche Überzeugung in Dwalins Augen. Dwalin glaubte wirklich daran, dass Kíli Smaug bezwingen konnte. Balin fragte nicht was geschehen war. Dwalin war nie gut darin gewesen seine Gedanken auszudrücken. „Dann bleibt uns nur abzuwarten, was kommt.“

***

Kíli hatte sich erst gewaschen bevor er Thorin aufsuchte. Er fühlte noch immer die Striemen auf seinem Rücken, aber sie waren gut am Abheilen und er verschwendete keine Gedanken mehr daran. Er war froh, dass er aus einigen dicken Lederstreifen hatte eine Art Schutz für sein Handgelenk flechten können, denn der harte Einschlag der Stahlsehne seines Bogens hatte dort bereits tiefe Striemen hinterlassen, als er ihn ungeschützt während der Flucht benutzt hatte. Er fand Thorin draußen im Freien, nahe der Obstwiese, wo er sich mit Beorn unterhielt. Kíli wartete in einigem Abstand, bis das Gespräch beendet war und Beorn fortging, bevor er sich zu Thorin begab. „Ich höre du entlässt Dori und Nori aus ihren Verträgen.“, bemerkte er. 

„Also hat sich Fíli auch an dich gewandt.“ Thorin sah ihn scharf an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er hat mir den Fall auch schon vorgetragen und für sie gebeten.“ 

„Wenn du ihn wirklich hast bitten lassen, dann war es mehr als sie wert waren.“, stellte Kíli trocken fest. „Trotzdem kann ich nicht umhin ihm Recht zu geben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, zwei Kämpfer zu verlieren. Es ist noch ein langer Weg zum Erebor.“

Thorin musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du stimmst Fíli nicht wirklich zu, aber du hast ihm versprochen, dass du die Sache mir gegenüber vertrittst.“, sagte er direkt. „Du tust das für ihn.“

„Und wenn?“, gab Kíli zurück. „Er ist klüger im Aufbau von Bündnissen als wir beide, er weiß wie man andere nicht entfremdet und wie man Frieden schließt, er hat keine Spur unseres verdammten Hochmuts in sich. Wir sollten auf ihn hören.“ 

„Du denkst ich wäre hochmütig?“ Thorins Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Sind wir doch beide.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Wir sagen lieber jemandem, dass er sich vom Acker machen kann, als dass wir uns die Mühe machen uns wieder zu versöhnen, wir sind sehr wählerisch darin wer unsere Wertschätzung verdient, und zu denen, die unsere Standards nicht erreichen, halten wir Abstand. Oh, wir tun unsere Pflichten, machen unseren Anteil der Arbeit und all das. Aber wenn ich dich frage ob du Rat von Bombur oder Bofur annehmen würdest…“

„Nur über Bergbau, wo es um Bofur geht und ich denke, ich könnte Bomburs Rat annehmen, wenn es ums Kochen und Essen geht.“, wies Thorin ihn ein wenig zurecht. „Ich schätze die beiden mehr, als ich zeigen mag, Kíli. Dori und Nori haben die Grenze überschritten. Nur weil sie illegitim mit unserer Familie verwandt sind haben sich nicht das Recht dich anzugreifen… oder dieses Wort zu benutzen.“

Kíli zuckte kalt die Schultern. „Es sind nur Worte, gesprochen in Wut und Trauer, es steht mir frei sie an mich heranzulassen oder auch nicht.“

„Du würdest ihnen wirklich noch eine Chance geben?“, fragte Thorin, der sich sicher war, das Kíli dies tat, weil Fíli davon überzeugt war. Die beiden Brüder waren komplexes Gespann und fast nie zu dividieren. 

„Aye.“, erwiderte Kíli. „Es wäre besser die Gemeinschaft zu heilen, solange wir es noch können.“ 

Stolz wallte in Thorin auf, weniger über Kílis Entscheidung, er mochte die Idee nicht besonders, aber darüber, dass Kíli bereit war, seine Sache zu vertreten und es wie ein erwachsener Krieger mit ihm auszudiskutieren. „Dann lass uns gehen und die Sache bereinigen.“ 

Zusammen gingen Vater und Sohn zum Haus zurück, wo die anderen versammelt waren. Thorins Blick fand Dori und Nori, die so aussahen, als wären sie für einen weiteren Streit gerüstet. „Ich bin mit euren Verhalten heute Morgen nicht glücklich.“, sagte er ruhig. „doch ich verstehe, dass ihr in Trauer über den Verlust von Ori gesprochen habt. Wenn ihr Teil dieser Gemeinschaft bleiben wollt, seid ihr willkommen zu bleiben.“ 

Dori richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe aus. „Du setzt zu viel voraus, Thorin.“, sagte er kalt. „Du würdest deine Worte nicht zurücknehmen, wenn dich nicht dein kleiner Liebling darum gebeten hätte.“, er warf Fíli einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor Nori Kíli zwei dicke Pergamentpackete in die Hand drückte. „Da, wir wollen sie nicht mehr. Verflucht der Tag an dem wir uns darauf eingelassen haben.“ Die beiden gingen an den anderen vorbei und nach draußen, laut fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu. 

***

Der Abend fand Fíli außerhalb des Hauses, nahe dem Dreibein in dem die verkohlten Reste der Verträge lagen. Der junge Zwerg war niedergeschlagen, er hatte bei Thorin gebeten, Kíli hatte gegen seine eigene Überzeugung mit Thorin gesprochen, und alles für nichts. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen, bei allem Stolz, man konnte doch Stolz nicht über wichtigere Dinge stellen? 

„Es ist schon dunkel, Fíli, du solltest nicht draußen sein.“ Bofur war zu ihm heraus gekommen. Der Bergmann kam auf ihn zu und seine Augen gingen zu dem Dreifuß. „Sie haben ihre Wahl getroffen, Fíli. Sie haben die unwiderruflichen Worte gesprochen. Du hast versucht sie zu retten, doch manchmal ist es besser getrennte Wege zu gehen, als mit Hass links und rechts zu leben.“

„Das klingt nach Erfahrung.“, sagte Fíli ernst, er konnte hören, dass Bofur nicht nur einfach versuchte ihn zu trösten. 

„Aye. Es gibt nicht viele Zwerge, die es mit Bifur aushalten, seit seiner Kopfwunde. Mein Bruder und ich sind weit gewandert, und wir waren selten irgendwo willkommen, weil Bifur bei uns war. Immer wenn wir versuchten irgendwo zu bleiben, wurde es hässlich. Bevor wir auf deine Familie gestoßen sind… das war eine harte Zeit. Du hast versucht das hinzubiegen, Fíli, du warst ehrenhaft und hast ihnen eine Chance mehr verschafft, als sie verdienten. Sie haben ihren Pfad gewählt und es ist nicht unserer.“

Müde Fíli lächelte ihn an. „Du bist weise Bofur.“, sagte er und wandte sich um, um Bofur zum Haus zurück zu folgen.

„Weise, ich? Nein, da irrst du dich. Das überlasse ich schlaueren Leuten.“, neckte ihn Bofur und begleitete ihn wieder nach drinnen.


	8. Chapter 8

Siebtes Kapitel: Ich weiß wem dieser Wald gehört

Bilbos Magen knurrte, als er mit der Kolonne der Zwerge durch die ewige Dunkelheit des Pfades durch den Nachtwald stapfte. Es war der zehnte Tag ihres Marsches durch den bedrückenden Wald und sie lebten mit streng rationierten Vorräten, seit sie den Wald betreten hatten. Wie Thorin gesagt hatte, war der Weg durch den Düsterwald lang und sie verließen die Straße besser nicht bis sie die andere Seite erreichten. Je schneller desto besser, wenn man Bilbo fragte, doch es gab keine Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende des Waldes. Jeden Tag bat Thorin ihn auf einen Baum zu klettern und sich umzuschauen, und jeden Tag musste Bilbo dasselbe berichten: ringsum erstreckte sich meilenweit endlose Wälder. 

Was Bilbo mehr niederdrückte als der dunkle Wald oder die mageren Rationen, die ihn meist hungrig ließen, war die Stille. Die Zwerge marschierten ohne viel zu reden, wann immer einer begann sich zu beschweren, unterhalten oder gar laut zu sprechen, brachte Thorin ihn wieder zum Schweigen. Ihre Hoffnung war es unbemerkt zu bleiben, und das erforderte Stille. Gewöhnlich marschierte Thorin mit Fíli an der Spitze, gefolgt von Óin und Glóin, Dwalin und Balin, Bifur, Bofur und Bombur dahinter, mit Bilbo danach und Boromir mit Kíli zum Schluss, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand verloren ging. 

So weit hinten zu marschieren war Bilbos eigene Wahl gewesen, denn selbst im stetigen Schweigen des Marsches, hatten Boromir und Kíli hin und wieder ein Lächeln oder ein ermutigendes Nicken für ihn übrig. Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch dem Menschenkrieger näher, seit er ihm geholfen hatte Goblin Town anzustecken. 

Die Gruppe kam zu einem abrupten Halt, als Thorin und Fíli stehenblieben. Bilbo spähte an den anderen vorbei und sah dass sie an einen Fluss gekommen waren, ein schwarzer Strom der sich träge durch die waldigen Höhen wand. Boromir und Kíli gingen an der Gruppe vorbei um zu Thorin aufzuschließen, Kíli stupste Bilbo an mit ihnen zu kommen. Als sie neben Thorin standen, sah Bilbo, dass das Wasser des Stroms nicht einfach nur dunkel war, es war wirklich eine schwarz glänzende Flüssigkeit, die nichts von dem kargen Licht das auf ihre Oberfläche fiel zurückwarf. 

Kíli hockte sich neben den Fluss und hielt seine Hand über das Wasser. „Stehende Wasser?“, fragte er leise.

„Schwarzes Wasser.“, korrigierte Thorin ihn.

Bilbo sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, nicht ganz sicher wovon sie sprachen. Er sah zu Boromir und ein Blick verriet ihm, dass es dem Krieger da nicht besser ging. „Nun, es ist offensichtlich schwarz, und wir werden wohl schwimmen müssen.“, sagte er. Nicht, dass der Gedanke zu schwimmen ihm behagte, aber schlimmer als Gollums Tümpel konnte es auch nicht werden. 

„Es ist nicht einfach schwarz, Dieb.“, sagte Thorin zu ihm. „Es ist schwarzes Wasser, die verfluchte Flut, die Leben und Kraft von allem stiehlt was sie berührt. Ich weiß nicht von welchem düsteren Quell sie hier entspringt, doch sie verdirbt das Land, dass sie berührt und es wäre tödlich für uns, würden wir versuchen zu schwimmen. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden.“ 

„Wie wäre es mit einem Boot?“, fragte Fíli, der neben Bifur stand, der ihm etwas auf der anderen Seite des Flusses zeigte und einige sehr schnelle Handzeichen folgen ließ. Der Zwerg marschierte zu einer der schwarzen Weide, die nahe des Wasser standen und kletterte hinauf. Er wagte sich soweit er irgend konnte auf einen der Äste hinaus, während Fíli ihn sicherte. Bifur nutzte seinen Speer um etwas aus dem Wasser zu fischen, dass die anderen nicht sehen konnten. Als der Speer endlich erwischte, wonach Bifur geangelt hatte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wäre gefallen, hätte Fíli ihn nicht aufgefangen. Der blonde Zwerg fischte ein Seil von der Spitze des Speers und begann es heranzuziehen. 

Thorins Augen weiteten sich, als er das Boot entdeckte, dass Bifur und Fíli für sie ergattert hatten. „Gute Arbeit, ihr zwei.“ 

Das Boot war nicht sehr groß, es war ein alter Kahn aus morschen Brettern, der in Jahren weder Reparatur noch Pflege gesehen hatte. „Das trägt uns nicht alle auf einmal.“, stellte Bilbo fest. Er kannte sich nicht besonders mit Booten aus, doch er war regelmäßig zu Gast im Brandyschloss gewesen, und wusste wie ein verrottetes Boot aussah. „Aber wir könnten in Gruppen übersetzen.“

Er sah das Thorin ihn merkwürdig ansah und zu seiner Überraschung stimmte der Zwergenanführer mit einem kurzen Nicken zu. „Du hast recht, Bilbo. Boromir, glaubst du, dass du das Boot steuern kannst?“ Der Menschenkrieger war größer als sie und würde mit einer Stange eine ganz andere Hebelwirkung auf seiner Seite haben. 

„Sicher. Doch ohne die Überfahrt zu kennen, ist die Chance hoch, dass wir auf einen Felsen stoßen.“ Boromir fragte Bifur bereits mit einigen Gesten ob er ihm seinen Speer dafür borgen würde, da das Boot keine Stakstange hatte. 

„Bilbo“, Thorin deutete auf den Bug des Bootes. „Du bist von uns der Leichteste, du gehst nach vorn und hältst nach Felsen und anderen Dingen die das Boot treffen könnten, Ausschau. Kíli, Bofur, ihr geht zuerst hinüber und sichert das andere Ufer.“

Bilbo biss sich auf die Zunge, er mochte Boote nicht besonders, ganz besonders die Bootspartien die Rorimarc Brandybock im Sommer zu veranstalten pflegte. Und am Bug eines so unzuverlässigen Kahns zu hocken und nach Felsen Ausschau zu halten. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Plötzlich spürte er eine feste Hand auf seiner Schulter und Boromir nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Mach sie nur nicht nervös.“, sagte der Krieger leise. „Die meisten Zwergen sind schlechtere Schwimmer als die Hobbits. Sie gehen nicht einmal in eine Badewanne.“ 

Auch wenn Bilbo sich nicht sicher war, dass das so stimmte, munterte der Scherz ihn auf und er stieg in das Boot, um sich am Bug niederzuknien. Kíli und Bofur setzten sich in die Mitte und Boromir stand am Heck um sie hinüber zu manövrieren. Das Boote konnte nicht viel mehr Last nehmen, wie Bilbo bemerkte, die Wasserlinie war ihm schon viel zu nahe. Pflichtbewusst schaute er in das dunkle Wasser und versuchte Steine oder andere Hindernisse zu erkennen, aber alles was er sah war eine Schwärze, die keine Reflexionen oder Licht kannte. Er schauderte, als er meinte, dass sich etwas da drin bewegte, etwas grünliches, das in der Schwärze trieb. Er schrak auf, doch als er wieder hinsah, war es verschwunden. 

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich das andere Ufer erreichten. Bilbo schalt sich selbst einen Narren von einem Beutlin und sagte sich selbst streng nicht so ein Kaninchen zu sein. Kíli und Bofur verließen das Boot, um diese Seite zu sichern, während Bilbo und Boromir sich wieder an die Überfahrt machten. Bilbo hielt tapfer Ausschau und sah hin und wieder etwas grünliches, dass sich in den Tiefen bewegte. Er achtete darauf, dass es nicht zu nahe kam. Die nächste Gruppe waren Óin und Glóin, die sie hinüber brachten. Beide Zwerge fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl in dem Boot, doch sie saßen still, während der Überfahrt. Diesmal sah Bilbo ganz deutlich, dass sich da in der Tiefe etwas bewegte. Oder war es doch nur ein einzelner Lichtstrahl, der in das düstere Wasser fiel?

„Ich denke du kannst auch hierbleiben, es gibt keine Felsen oder Hindernisse in dieser Überquerung.“, sagte Boromir zu ihm, als sie die beiden Zwerge ausluden. 

„Nein.“, sagte Bilbo. „Ich will nicht, dass du die Überfahrt allein machst.“ So gut sich der feste Boden unter seinen Füßen anfühlte, und so wenig er den Fluss mochte, er konnte einen Freund damit nicht allein lassen. „Ich glaube, es ist etwas im Wasser, Boromir.“

Der Krieger winkte ihn näher heran und hockte sich. „Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte er leise. 

Bilbo war überrascht, dass Boromir seine Ängste ernst nahm. „Etwas grünliches, fast wie ein Arm, es bewegt sich im Wasser.“ Er sah so etwas wie Verstehen im Blick des Kriegers. „Weißt du was das ist?“

„Ich habe eine Vermutung.“, antwortete Boromir. „Halt dein Schwert bereit und schau nicht direkt ins Wasser.“

Wieder machten sie sich an die Überfahrt. Bilbo kniete am Bug, das Schwert in der Hand und mit den Augen auf den Fluss gerichtet, wachsam auf jedes Anzeichen von Gefahr achtend. Er sah wieder grüne Dinge durch das Wasser huschen. Waren es mehr geworden? Er hielt sich an Boromirs Rat und schaute sie nie direkt an. Als sie das Ufer erreichten sah Thorin ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Willst du einen Fisch aufspießen, Dieb?“, fragte er und deutete mit den Augen auf die Klinge in Bilbos Hand.

„Ich bat ihn auf der Hut zu sein.“, warf Boromir ein. „Ich mag diesen Fluss nicht… da ist etwas, das hier herumschleicht. Bombur, mach schon, du bist der nächste!“

Der rundliche Zwerg ging auf das Boot zu und blieb zögernd am Ufer stehen. Bilbo konnte sehen, dass Bombur zitterte. Der Halbling stieg aus dem Boot und ging zu ihm. „Komm schon, Bombur.“, sagte er freundlich. „Es ist wirklich sicher, Boromir weiß was er macht.“ Er half Bombur in das Boot und sich in der Mitte zu setzten. Der Zwerg war blass und seine Hände zitterten. 

Bilbo hockte sich zu ihm. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Bombur, wir werden schnell auf der anderen Seite sein.“

„Nicht schnell genug für mich.", sagte Bombur seine Augen ängstlich auf dem Fluss gerichtet. „Wir überquerten den Anduin einmal, als ich ein Junge war, ich fiel aus dem Boot und wäre fast ertrunken. Ich mag keine Flüsse, ich mag übrigens auch keine Abenteuer und anderen Unsinn. Ich bin Händler, die Straßen und Räuber von Eriador sind genug Abenteuer für mich.“ 

Bilbo lächelte ein wenig. „Das würde ich eine sehr vernünftige Einstellung nennen.“, sagte er, denn er konnte den Zwerg gut verstehen. „Doch warum hast du dich dann diesem Abenteuer angeschlossen? Ich meine, ich weiß warum ich hier bin. Selbst wenn ich mich anfangs gefragt habe, was mich geritten hat, diesen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, weiß ich jetzt warum ich hier bin.“ 

Bombur seufzte dankbar das ihn Bilbo von dem vorübergleitenden Fluss ablenkte. „Ich bin der Älteste.“, sagte er leise. „Als wir aus dem Schwarzsteinberg fort sind, habe ich unserer Mutter versprochen, dass ich auf die beiden aufpasse, auf meinen kleinen Bruder und meinen Vetter. Ich kann sie nicht allein in solche Gefahren gehen lassen.“ 

Sacht klopfte Bilbo auf Bomburs massiven Arm, erstaunt, dass der dicke Zwerg sich auf all die Härten ihrer Reise eingelassen hatte, weil sein Bruder und Vetter sich dem Abenteuer angeschlossen hatten. „Ich mag Boote auch nicht.“, sagte er. „Nicht seit Lobelia mich von einem Boot geschubst hat, als wir auf einer von Rorimarcs Flusspartien waren.“ 

Plötzlich schwankte das Boot heftig, und Bilbo sah einen grünen Arm, eine ganze schleimige Gestalt, über und über mit Braunalgen bedeckt aus dem Wasser auftauchen, lange Finger, knöchern Hände fassten die Seite des Bootes, als wollte das Ding an Bord klettern. Bilbo sprang auf. „Bleib sitzen, Bombur!“, schrie er dem Zwerg zu. Wenn Bombur aufstand, würden sie kentern. 

Leichtfüßig bewegte er sich an dem Zwerg vorbei und stand gegenüber der hässlichen Kreatur. Sein Herz raste, er wusste nicht was das für eine Kreatur war, und er war sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich wissen wollte. Doch er musste etwas tun. Die bleichen Hände hatten den Bootrand nach unten gedrückt und ein ebenso bleicher Fuß folgte, das Ding wollte an Bord klettern. Bilbo schwang sein Schwert mit aller Kraft und hackte auf das Handgelenk ein, ein hässliches Knacken, als würden faule Knochen brechen folgte, als die Klinge auf das Gelenk niedersauste. Die Hand war abgetrennt, die Kreatur heulte laut und fiel zurück ins Wasser. 

Von seiner eigenen Bewegung aus der Balance gebracht versuchte Bilbo sich zu fangen, und stolperte. Beinahe wäre er ins Wasser gefallen, doch jemand packte ihn und er landete hart auf seinem Hintern. Bombur hatte ihn zurückgezogen. „Das ist kein Wasser, dass ich anfassen würde, selbst wenn ich nur billige Wolle schwarz färben wollte.“, sagte der Händler mit einem zittrigen Lächeln. 

Als das Boot ihr Ziel erreichte, war Bilbo froh wenigstens einmal kurz festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. „Was war das?“, fragte er Boromir, nachdem Bombur sicher vom Boot herunter war. 

„Tote im Wasser.“, erwiderte Boromir grimmig. „Ich habe nur noch nie erlebt, dass sie aggressiv sind.“

„Ertrunken… wie tote Menschen?“, fragte Bilbo schaudernd. Das Ding hatte vage wie eine Wasserleiche ausgesehen, und er war froh, dass er es in seinem Schreck das Wesen nicht allzu genau betrachtet hatte. 

„Ja. Manchmal wenn alte Gräber vom Wasser überspült oder dunklen Mooren geschluckt werden, entstehen solche Kreaturen. Tote im Wasser. Sie sind selten aggressiv oder bösartig. Doch in einem Wald, der so dunkel wie dieser ist, würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen.“ 

„Wir müssen die anderen überholen.“, Bilbo schätzte, dass Boromir ihm die Zeit gab sich etwas zu erholen, aber Thorin Fíli, Bifur, Balin und Dwalin waren noch auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Flusses. „Lass sie uns schnell holen.“ 

Wieder überquerten sie den Fluss und holten Bifur, Balin und Fíli als nächstes, das Boot lag tief im Wasser bei dieser Überfahrt und Bilbo hoffte, dass der Kahn durchhalten möge. In ihrer letzten Fahrt holten sie Thorin und Dwalin. Bilbo war nimmer wachsam, bereit zu kämpfen, sollte die Kreatur wieder erscheinen, doch nichts geschah. Der Hobbit war erleichtert, als der Fluss endlich hinter ihnen lag. 

„Gut gemacht.“, sagte Thorin, als er das Boot verließ. 

Sie gingen an diesem Tag nicht viel weiter, der Weg wurde etwas breiter und sie kamen zu einer kleinen Lichtung an deren Seite einige alte Steine, die Reste einer Ruine lagen. Sie boten ein wenig Schutz, soweit man das Schutz nennen konnte. Irgendwo über ihnen hörten sie den Schrei einer Eule in der Abenddämmerung. „Wir lagern hier.“, entschied Thorin. 

Ohne das Zwergenfeuer, das nur wenig Nahrung brauchte, hätten sie kein Licht und keine Wärme in der Nacht des Waldes gehabt. Die Rationen waren so karg wie schon an den letzten Tagen. Bilbo fand, dass er nach dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Wesen auf dem Fluss, keinen Appetit hatte. „Diese Kreaturen, die Toten im Wasser, sie können nicht laufen, oder?“, fragte er Boromir, der nicht weit weg saß, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, gelehnt gegen einen Felsen mit seinem Schwert zur Hand. 

„Nein, und sie kommen nur aus dem Wasser, wenn man sie zu lange ansieht.“, gab der Krieger zurück. 

„Wenn sie herumlaufen würden, wären es Muhlipps.“, sagte Kíli. „Und das hier sind nicht die Marschen im Osten von Dunland. Auch wenn diese Ruine mich ein wenig an die Sümpfe erinnert.“

„Was sind Muhlipps?“, fragte Bilbo, „Ich habe noch nie von ihnen gelesen.“ 

„Sie sind den Toten im Wasser recht ähnlich, nur etwas lebendiger und wesentlich unfreundlicher.“, erklärte Fíli. „Sie leben in Ruinen und dunklen Orten und werden dich fressen, wenn sie dich erwischen können.“ 

„Alle möglichen Dinge scheinen in der Dunkelheit zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass sie auf dir herumkauen können.“, sagte Bilbo als er wieder an Gollum dachte. Das magere Wesen hatte vergnügt an all den Leichen genagt, die Boromir auf ihrem Weg durch Goblin Town in die Tiefe befördert hatte und es hätte auch Bilbo gefressen, hätte er sich nicht entschlossen gewehrt.

The Shadows where the Mewlips dwell   
Are dark and wet as ink,   
And slow and softly rings their bell,   
As in the slime you sink. 

Fíli begann leise zu singen, auch wenn er seine Stimme leise genug hielt, um nicht in den Wald zu tragen. Er stieß seinen Bruder an, der bei der zweiten Strophe einfiel. 

You sink into the slime, who dare   
To knock upon their door,   
While down the grinning gargoyles stare   
And noisome waters pour. 

Beside the rotting river-strand   
The drooping willows weep,   
And gloomily the gorcrows stand   
Croaking in their sleep. 

 

Boromir sah den Blick der beiden Brüder, und Kílis Augen ein Zwinkern. Er kannte dieses Lied, es gehörte zu der Sorte Lied, der er von Kíli oder Bladvila aufgeschnappt hatte, und die er nur als typische Eriadorballaden bezeichnen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz fiel er ein. 

Over the Merlock Mountains a long and weary way,   
In a mouldy valley where the trees are grey,   
By a dark pool's borders without wind or tide,   
Moonless and sunless, the Mewlips hide. 

The cellars where the Mewlips sit   
Are deep and dank and cold   
With single sickly candle lit;   
And there they count their gold. 

Their walls are wet, their ceilings drip;   
Their feet upon the floor   
Go softly with a squish-flap-flip,   
As they sidle to the door. 

They peep out slyly; through a crack   
Their feeling fingers creep,   
And when they've finished, in a sack   
Your bones they take to keep. 

Beyond the Merlock Mountains, a long and lonely road,   
Through the spider-shadows and the marsh of Tode,   
And through the wood of hanging trees and gallows-weed,   
You go to find the Mewlips - and the Mewlips feed. 

Trotz der düsterten Geschichte des Liedes, musste Bilbo lachen. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass er sich lebendig fühlte, und sogar Thorin lächelte. Für diesen kleinen Moment war der Wald weniger bedrückend.

***

Etwas schrak Bilbo mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf auf, er fühlte sich als würde etwas durch den Nebel greifen und seine Hand nach aus ihm ausstecken. Die Augen zu öffnen war eine gewaltige Willensanstrengung, seine Lider waren bleischwer als ob ihn etwas im Schlaf gefangen halten wollte. Er versuchte zu gähnen und zwang seine Augen auf. Das Lager lag unter einem dicken Nebel, gleich einem Meer von kalten weißen Schleiern, die aus den Wäldern gekrochen kamen. Er konnte kaum etwas sehen. 

Schwere Schritte ließen ihn beinahe aufspringen, doch er zwang sich still zu sein. Ein schwarzer Stiefel und ein gepanzertes Bein kamen in seinen Sichtkreis, als eine riesige gepanzerte Gestalt durch das Lager schritt und Bofur aufhob um ihn auf einen Karren zu befördern. Was passierte hier? War er der einzige der wach war?

Ein weitere Gestalt kam heran und holte Boromir, auf die gleiche Weise. Bilbo hoffte fieberhaft, dass der Krieger noch so tat als schliefe er. Mach schon. ,sandte er seinen Gedanken zu seinem Freund. Du bist ein großer Krieger, du schläfst sonst nie. Du kannst nicht gerade jetzt schlafen. Doch der Krieger erwachte nicht und wurde wie der anderen davongetragen. 

Bilbos Hand fand den Ring in seiner Tasche. Er hatte seit seiner Flucht aus den Berghöhlen nicht mehr daran gedacht. Er ließ ihn auf seinen Finger gleiten und die Welt durch bleich vor seinen Augen. Als er aufstand sahen ihn die gepanzerten Gestalten nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Goblins ihn gesehen hatten. Jetzt, da er das ganze Lager sehen konnte, wurde Bilbo klar, dass fast alle seine Freunde gefangen worden waren. Aber seine Augen fanden Thorins vertraute Gestalt, etwas abseits vom Lager. Der Zwergenkönig war genauso ein schlechter Schläfer wie Boromir und ging oft Nachts umher, wenn er keine Ruhe fand. Der Hobbit huschte zu ihm hinüber. Irgendwie musste er Thorin verstecken, doch wie versteckte man einen Zwerg, selbst wenn er weiter weg von den anderen war?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Wagen mit dem Pferd. Ablenken und gleichzeitig die Zahl der Feinde reduzieren… das war es! Er schlich sich zurück auf die Lichtung und sammelte einen kleinen glimmenden Zweig von ihrem Feuer auf, bevor er den Karren erreichte. Er wurde bewacht, doch Bilbo war für die drei gepanzerten Gestalten unsichtbar. Bilbo tat das Pferd ein wenig leid, doch welche andere Wahl hatte er? Er hielt den glühenden Zweig unter den Schwanz des Pferdes. Das panische Wiehern des Pferdes war das einzige Warnung die die Wachen bekamen, bevor das Pferd durchging und panisch mit dem Karren in den Wald davonraste. 

Es gab weder Geschrei noch Rufe, kein Laut erklang, als die Krieger dem Karren nachsetzten. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren eilte Bilbo zu Thorin zurück, der immer noch im Schlaf unter den Nebeln, der einzige außer Bilbo den sie nicht erwischt hatten. Der Hobbit packte Thorins Arme und zerrte ihn von dem Nebel weg. 

In der Dunkelheit hinter einer Eiche wagte Bilbo es den Ring abzunehmen. Er schüttelte den Zwerg. „Thorin!“, flüsterte er. „du musst aufwachen!“ Ihm wurde rasch klar, dass seine Stimme nicht reichte um den fest schlafenden Zwerg zu wecken. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Thorin.“, entschuldigte sich Bilbo bevor er den Zwerg zweimal ohrfeigte. 

Der zweite Schlag traf nie sein Ziel, den Bilbos Handgelenk befand sich in Thorins eisernem Griff. „Was machst du da?“, grummelte der Zwerg und setzte sich auf. 

„Ich versuche dich zu wecken.“, sagte Bilbo leise. „Die anderen, sie sind verschleppt worden, genau wie du schliefen sie fest. Du warst der einzige, den ich vor ihnen retten konnte.“ 

Halb erwartete er eine Rüge, oder Ärger darüber, dass er nicht mehr erreicht hatte. Doch weder das eine noch das andere kam von Thorin, der Zwergenanführer begriff rasch was geschehen war. „Wie viele sind ‚sie‘?“, fragte er. „Und was waren sie, wenn du es erkennen konntest?“

„Ich habe sieben gezählt.“, erwiderte Bilbo, als er sich die, die er gesehen hatte wieder vor Augen führte. „Sie waren groß wie Menschen, gepanzert, trugen lange Mäntel und gut bewaffnet. Sie waren stumm… man hörte sie nicht. Sie haben unsere Leute auf einen Karren geladen… ich habe das Pferd zum Durchgehen gebracht, um sie von dir abzulenken.“ 

 

Thorin sah ihn mit einem Blick von ungewöhnlicher Wärme an. „Unsere Leute.“, wiederholte er Bilbo Wort. „Wir werden sie befreien. Komm. Zeig mir wohin ‚sie‘ verschwunden sind.“ 

***

Die Angreifer waren nicht zum Lager zurückgekehrt, das konnte Bilbo sehen, als er Thorin die Stelle zeigte wo der Karren gestanden hatte. Der Zwerg entzündete rasch eine Fackel an ihrem sterbenden Feuer, um in der Nacht besser sehen zu können. Seine Augen fanden die Spuren des Wagens, und er führte sie in den nächtlichen Wald, der Fährte nach. 

Der nächtliche Wald war noch bedrückender als bei Tage, Bilbo schlich in Thorins Schatten durch das düstere Gewirr der Bäume, froh nicht allein in diesem unheimlichen Wald zu sein. Nach einer halben Meile hob Thorin die Hand und bedeutete Bilbo anzuhalten. Er hockte sich und das flackernde Licht fiel auf den zertrampelten Waldboden. „Andere kamen von dort…“, seine Augen deuteten in die Nacht und deutete dann auf mehrere Flecken im Matsch. „Sie stoppten den Wagen und es kam zum Kampf. Unsere Angreifer verloren den Zusammenstoß, und zogen sich zurück, sie gaben den Wagen auf.“ 

„Also hat jemand anders unsere Freunde gefangen.“ Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das klingt nicht besser als vorher.“

Thorin nickte zustimmend. „Dieser Wald war immer gefährlich, weshalb meine Vorfahren die Men-i-Naugrim, die Zwergenstraße nach Westen erbauten, als Verbindung nach Belegost, denn selbst damals war es nicht sicher sich zu tief in diese Wälder zu wagen.“ 

Erstaunt sah Bilbo Thorin an, hier in der Dunkelheit, im Schein einer einzigen Fackel, wirkte er mehr denn je, wie der Anführer seines legendären, geheimnisvollen Volkes. Ein Zwergenwanderer, der durch die Nacht kam und vor der Dämmerung fort war, bevor gewöhnliches Volk ihn bemerken konnte. „Dein Volk hat die Nachtwaldstraße gebaut?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte immer die Elben…“

„Elben brauchen sehr selten Straßen.“, gab Thorin zurück, der immer noch die Spuren studierte. „Sie sind nach Süden. Komm, Bilbo.“

Zwei Stunden lang folgten sie der Spur tiefer und tiefer in den Wald, bis die Bäume zu einer großen Lichtung zurückwichen und Bilbo zum ersten Mal seit Tagen den Himmel sehen konnte. Das kalte Licht des Mondes fiel auf eine Ruine herunter, die dunkel und schweigend auf der freien Fläche stand, oder wichen die Bäume vor dem Gebäude zurück? Durch die geborstenen Steinbögen und alten Fenster fiel flackerndes rotes Licht, und warfen unheimliche Schatten auf das offene Feld. Sie schlichen näher heran und durch einen der offenen Böge sahen sie das Innere der Ruine. Ihre Freunde waren an die Säulen im Herzen des ehemaligen Saales der Ruine gefesselt, einige versuchten sich zu befreien, und sie alle waren wieder wach. In der Mitte der alten Halle befand sich ein grober Altar. Bilbo schnappte beinahe nach Luft, als er sah das Kíli und Fíli an die Säulen daneben gefesselt waren. 

Vier geisterhafter Gestalten standen gleich stummen Wächtern an den Rändern der Ruine, während eine kleine, krumme Gestalt, verhüllt durch einen langen Mantel am Altar stand. Mehrere weitere standen im Schatten der Säulen. Bilbo hörte ein kehliges Lachen. „Wehr dich nicht, Königskind, du bist nicht der erste, der für Tungar-Suula bluten muss. Der Meister wird von deinem Blut genährt werden.“ 

Thorin grollte leise. „Hexerei.“, flüsterte er zu Bilbo. „Du musst die anderen befreien, ich übernehme die Wachen.“ 

„Nein.“ Protestierte Bilbo. „Das sind Geister, da hast du keine Chance Thorin.“ 

Der Zwergenkönig sah ihn fest an. „Du musst sie befreien, fang mit den Stärksten an, Dwalin, Glóin, Boromir, dann die anderen. Frag nicht was mit mir passiert. Ich werde die stummen Wächter beschäftigen solange es geht.“ Er zog Orkrist und beendete die Debatte. 

„Warum nur sind alle großen Krieger auf ihr baldiges Ableben erpicht?“ flüsterte Bilbo, als er den Ring wieder auf seinen Finger gleiten ließ. Er konnte sehen wie Thorin die geisterhaften Wächter angriff, furchtlos und ohne sich um die Gefahr für sich selbst zu scheren. Orkrist strahlte wie ein Stern in seiner Hand. 

Bilbo versuchte nicht auf den Klang des Stahls zu hören, oder auf die Schreie der wachenden Geister, als er zu den Säulen eilte. Er durchschnitt Dwalins Bande zuerst, der Zwerg brauchte keine Anweisungen, er wusste was zu tun war. Er wandte sich gegen die erste der kleinen Gestalten, seine Faust eine so wirksame Waffe wie jede andere. 

Bilbo wartete nicht, sondern schnitt als nächstes Balin los und dann Glóin. Hinter sich hörte er wie Thorin stürzte, von einem Geist von den Füßen gefegt. Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah Thorin geschmeidig wieder auf die Füße kommen und den nächsten Angriff parieren.

„Bilbo, beeil dich, er braucht Hilfe!“, schnappte Boromir, der Krieger versuchte sich selbst zu befreien, aber auch seine starken Arme konnten diese Fesseln nicht brechen. Rasch eilte Bilbo zu ihm und schnitt ihn los. Boromir verschwendete keine Zeit zu versuchen seine Waffe vom Haufen der Klingen in der Ecke aufzulesen. Er griff sich eine Fackel von der Säule und eilte um Thorin zu unterstützen. Die Geister scheuten vor dem Feuer zurück. 

Ein hässliches Knacken klang durch die Nacht. Dwalin hatte die Gestalt an dem Altar gegriffen und ihr das Genick gebrochen. Er warf die magere Gestalt zur Seite, wie eine Strohpuppe. In dem Augenblick verschwanden die Geister und die Feuer in der Ruine verloschen. Sie waren allein und standen in der Finsternis. 

***

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten um zur Straße zurückzukommen. Außer Schnittwunden und Prellung war keiner ernsthaft verletzt. Bilbo war besonders froh, dass Thorin sich in dem Kampf mit den stummen Wächtern keine neuen Wunden eingehandelt hatte. Seine Frage nach Verletzungen war mit einem strengen Blick und einem „Es sind nur Kratzer.“, in rauem Ton abgeschmettert worden. Doch Bilbo fiel nicht mehr auf den grimmigen Ton des Zwergs herein, er wusste das unter der kantigen Fassade Thorin nicht halb so kalt war, wie er vorgab zu sein. 

Ihren Weg zurück zu finden war nicht einfach, die Wälder schienen verändert im Dämmerlicht eines anderen Nachtwaldtages. Thorin musste oft innehalten und nach den rasch schwindenden Spuren suchen, die sie zurück zu der alten Straße durch die Wälder führen konnten. Bis zum Mittag hatte Bilbo das Gefühl, dass sie im Kreis liefen. Doch er fasste wieder Mut, als eine Stunde nach dem Mittag das Unterholz weniger wurde und sie etwas Licht voraus erkennen konnten. Thorin hatte es geschafft. 

Die Bäume traten zurück und machten einer Lichtung nahe der Straße Raum, und plötzlich fanden die Gefährten sich Auge in Augen mit den Pfeilspitzen von einem Vielzahl an Bogenschützen. Eine Waldelbentruppe erwartete sie und sie sahen nicht sehr freundlich aus. „Bewegt euch nicht.“, sagte einer von ihnen in Westron. „Oder tut es und sterbt bevor ihr drei Schritte weit gerannt seid.“ 

In der Deckung von Dwalins breitem Rücken nutzte Bilbo die Chance um den Ring auf seinen Finger rutschen zu lassen und wieder unsichtbar zu werden. Ihr Glück hatte sie wieder einmal aus der Pfanne ins Feuer befördert.

„Hübsch langsam auf die Lichtung, einer nach dem anderen.“, es war der gleiche Elb der gesprochen hatte und bedeutete ihnen die Richtung mit seiner Klinge. Thorin wusste, dass sie einem Pfeilhagel dieser Schützen nicht entkommen konnten, selbst unter der Deckung der Bäume. Also tat er was sie sagten und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Auf der Lichtung wurden sie von den Elben entwaffnet, während immer ein Dutzend Pfeile auf sie gerichtet blieb.

Sie waren noch nicht weit mit dem Entwaffnen und Fesseln fortgeschritten als ein Reiter auf einem Schimmel auf die Lichtung geprescht kam, er trug die leichte Rüstung eines Waldlandkriegers und einen Helm der sein Gesicht verbarg. „Belegur, was hast du denn hier gefangen? Jemand hat ein ganzes Nest von Nachtgeistern drüben in den Wispersteinen aufgescheucht, ich hab mich rauskämpfen müssen.“ 

Thorin lauschte aufmerksam auf das Gespräch. Als Prinz des Berges war er selbstverständlich Sindarin gelehrt worden, auch wenn er in der Regel nicht zeigte, dass er ihre Sprache verstand. Dieser Reiter schien vertraut… schmerzhaft vertraut. 

„Eine ganze Haufe Zwerge und einen Menschen, Hauptmann.“, erwiderte der Bogenschütze, der Belegur genannt wurde. „Sie kamen direkt aus der Höhle von Tungar-Sula, könnten seine neuesten kleinen Helfer sein. Er ist alles andere als schüchtern, wenn er schwarze Zwerge für seine Drecksarbeit rekrutieren kann.“ 

„Wir sind keine schwarzen Zwerge.“ Thorin trat vor und stellte sich vor seine Leute. „Wir sind fast durch diesen Tungar-Sula umgekommen, was auch immer er gewesen sein mag.“

„Prinz Thorin?!“ Der Reiter sprang vom Pferd und nahm seinen Helm ab. Sein Gesicht hätte man auch unter seinem schönen Volk außergewöhnlich nennen können, wäre es nicht von drei Narben die quer über seine Züge verliefen, entstellt gewesen. Sie sahen aus, als wäre ihm eine Klaue direkt über das Gesicht gefahren. 

Thorin versucht ganz ruhig zu sein, es war ein grausamer Scherz des Schicksals, das es diesen Krieger seinen Weg kreuzen ließ. „Lachanar.“, begrüßte er ihn beim Namen. 

Belegurs Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist Thorin, Sohn des Thráin? Lach, bist du dir sicher?“ Nein… du wirst sicher sein.“, er lachte plötzlich. „Lachanar, wenn dich das nicht zurück in Gnaden bringt, dann kenne ich unseren König nicht.“

Lachanar brachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen. „Haben sie irgendetwas angestellt? Außer so laut durch den Wald zu rennen, das Dol Guldur selbst sie gehört haben wird?“

„Sie haben unser Gebiet verletzt.“, erwiderte Belegur. „Lachanar und… du kennst unsere Befehle. Du kannst nicht daran denken sie noch einmal zu missachten.“ Deutliches Unbehagen machte sich in der ganzen Truppe breit. 

„Ich kenne die Befehle des Königs, Belegur.“, antwortete Lachanar schwer. „Danke, dass du mich an sie erinnerst.“ Er richtete sich auf und bedeutete den Männern sich zu beeilen. „Packt ihre Waffen zusammen und dann marschieren wir. Mit dem Rabatz dort unten, will ich zurück in den Hallen sein, bevor die Nacht kommt.“ 

Thorin hatte das ganze Gespräch schweigend verfolgt und viel zwischen den Zeilen gelesen. Also war Lachanar in Ungnade. Vom Heermeister des Waldlandreiches zum Hauptmann einer Grenzpatrouille, ein steiler Fall. Und wenn sein Gesicht irgendein Hinweis war, hatte er üble Kämpfe gesehen, seitdem. 

Er überdachte seine nächsten Schritte, als ihr Marsch zwischen den Elbenkriegern begann. Wenn Lachanar Streit mit Thranduil hatte, könnte das die Lücke in seiner Panzerung sein, die Thorin ausnutzen könnte. Wenn er sich bereitfand an all das was sie einst verbunden hatte, anzuknüpfen. Nein. Entschied sich Thorin, er würde nicht vorgeben noch Freundschaft für einen Elben zu empfinden, der dort gewesen sein musste, als der Drache kam. Der zugesehen und nicht geholfen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite brauchte Thorin alle Vorteile, die er kriegen konnte, wenn er seine Leute hier herausbekommen wollte. „Das war nicht eben eine Begrüßung.“, sagte er in ihrer Sprache, als sie wieder auf die Straße kamen. 

Lachanar hielt sein Pferd an bis Thorin genau neben ihm war und ließ es dann langsam neben ihm gehen. „Du warst der letzte Zwerg, den ich in einer Höhle von Tungar-Suula erwartet hätte, normalerweise finden wir dort die weniger freundlichen Exemplare deines Volkes. Tungar-Suula ist nicht sehr wählerisch in seinen Helfern.“ 

„Wer ist er?“ Thorin konnte sehen, dass seine Anwesenheit den Elben unruhig machte, und zur gleichen Zeit brach Lachanar das Gespräch nicht ab. Also gab es einen Teil von ihm, der sich ihrer Freundschaft erinnerte. Einer Freundschaft, die er verraten hatte, dachte Thorin grimmig. Doch wenn er Lachanar benutzen konnte, um seine Leute hier herauszukriegen, dann war das doch eine passende Rache. 

„Untercharge von Dol Guldur. Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen von welchem Volk er stammt, er wechselt die Erscheinung zu oft. Doch seine Hexerein nähren Dol Guldur. Es gibt noch mehr von seiner Sorte im Wald, aber er ist einer der schwer zu töten ist.“, gab Lachanar zur Antwort und da war eine grimmige Härte in seiner Stimme, die sie vor hundert Jahren nicht gehabt hatte. 

„Dwalin hat ihn erwischt und ihm das Genick gebrochen, er sollte es schwer haben sich davon zu erholen.“, antwortete Thorin, und überdachte alles was er über die Bewohner des Waldes lernte. „Wir sind von etwas anderem angegriffen worden. Sie kamen während der Nacht und mit den Nebeln.“

„Nebelgeister, gleicher Meister, andere Rasse. Ich hatte einigen Ärger mit ihnen, als ich weiter drin kundschaften war.“ Lachanar hatte sich etwas entspannt. „Thorin…“ er sah Thorin nicht an. „die Wälder sind zu einem finsteren Ort geworden und ich kann dich nicht fliehen lassen. Die Befehle des Königs sind in dieser Hinsicht eindeutig.“

„Ja und natürlich befolgst du deine Befehle.“, gab Thorin bissig zurück. „Wie an dem Tag al der Drache kam.“ 

Lachanars Augen wurden dunkel. „Ich habe einmal meine Befehle gebrochen und den Preis dafür bezahlt.“ Er trieb sein Pferd an und preschte zur Spitze der Kolonne. Thorin seufzte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Gastfreundschaft von Dol Guldur bevorzugen würde, bevor all dies vorbei war.   
***

Verborgen im Schatten eines Baumes beobachtete Aelin wie die Waldlandkrieger abzogen. Sie waren ungefähr so aufmerksam wie die Menschen, denn sie bemerkten den Noldor der sie umschlich nicht. Er hatte sie lange genug beobachtet um alles wichtige zu erfahren. Die Neuigkeiten würden Elrohir so richtig erfreuen. Sie waren hierhergekommen um herauszufinden wie schwer die Bedrohung durch Dol Guldur war, nur um zu sehen, dass die Dunkelheit des südlichen Düsterwalds sich ungebremst ausbreitete, was das Waldlandreich hier tat konnte man ja wohl kaum geordneten Widerstand nennen. 

Der Noldor bewegte sich rasch weg von der Straße und zu ihrem Treffpunkt. Als er dort ankam, sah er Elrohir, der neben der Leiche einer gepanzerten Gestalt hockte. „Ich hatte ja viele Dinge erwartet, aber Nebelgeister die sich am hellerlichten Tage im Waldlandreich herumtreiben, sicher nicht.“ Die Spuren, das hier ein Kampf getobt hatte, waren unübersehbar. 

„Nebelgeister, Hexer, die sich in Blutmagie versuchen und andere Nettigkeiten, wenn alles was ich gehört haben wahr ist.“, sagte Aelin als her herantrat. „Der Name Tungar-Suula fiel.“

Elrohir kam auf die Füße und eine Anspannung legte sich über ihn. „Das kann nicht sein, Aelin.“, sagte er heftig. „Ich habe gesehen wie du ihn in Carn Dûm getötet hast.“

„Entweder ist er nicht so tot wie er sein sollte, oder sein ‚Name‘ war stets nur ein Titel.“, antwortete Aelin. „Und der, der hier diesen Titel trug, wurde von einem Zwerg namens Dwalin getötet.“

„Thorin und seine Gefährten sind hier?“, fragte Elrohir, er hatte erwartet, dass die Zwerge den Weg durch Wilderland nehmen und Düsterwald umgehen würden. „Sind sie bei dir?“

„Nein. Lachanar und seine Patrouille haben sie erwischt und bringen sie zu den Hallen von Thranduil.“, gab Aelin das Ergebnis seiner Beobachtungen wieder. „Drei Zwerge und der Hobbit fehlten allerdings.“

Elrohir dachte kurz über die Worte des Noldor nach. Er wusste, dass Aelin nichts zurückhielt, also hatte er nicht sagen können welche Zwerge fehlten. „Haerel, nimm die Hälfte der Truppe und dreh die Höhlen der Bewohnerchen entlang der Straße um, wir suchen drei Zwerge und einen Halbling.“, befahl er. „Aelin, du und die anderen sind mit mir. Es wird Zeit, das wir Thranduil unsere Aufwartung machen.“ 

***

Thorin war sichtlich angespannt, als sie in die Audienzhalle von König Thranduil geführt wurden. Der verräterische Elb saß gelassen auf seinem Thron und betrachtete sie mit dem kühlen Interesse, das es ein Gelehrter für eine seltene Ameise aufbringen mochte. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du dumm genug bist, in mein Reich zu kommen, Zwerg.“, bemerkte er kühl. „Du bist nicht dein Großvater, der dachte er sei stark genug, um mir eine Verbeugung abzuringen.“

„Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen.“, antwortet Thorin schroff. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht deine Höhle zu betreten.“ Er wusste einiges von dem was zwischen Thrór und Thranduil vorgefallen war, und der Elb hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt.

Die Augen des Elbenkönigs wurden abwesend, als würde er Thorin nur aus großer Ferne sehen und wäre nicht wirklich mit seiner Umgebung verbunden. „Was machst du dann hier? Wir dulden keine Fremden in diesem Land.“

„Unsere Angelegenheiten sind unsere allein.“ Thorin sah den Elben hart an. „Und so schlecht wie die Straße dieser Tage geschützt ist, würde ich sagen, dass niemand mehr Forderungen an jene stellen kann, die darauf reisen.“ Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht seine ganze Wut auf diesen Elben herauszulassen. Dieser Elb, dieser kleine Verräter, hatte sie dem Tod überlassen, als der Drache kam. Wie viele hätten überleben können, wenn dieser elende Feigling nicht den Schwanz eingezogen hätte und geflohen wäre?

„Du vergisst deinen Platz.“ Wut erschien auf den Zügen des Elben, und schien dunkel in seinen Augen. Er wandte sich zur Seite und winkte den Anführer der Patrouille heran. „Lachanar, es scheint, dass du dich endlich an deine Loyalitäten erinnert hast.“ Thranduils Stimme war weicher, musikalischer geworden. „Du hast heute einen großen Schritt getan um deinen alten Fehler wieder wettzumachen. Ein weiterer und du wirst dir mein Vertrauen zurückverdient haben.“

„Und dieser Schritt wäre, Euer Hoheit?“, Lachanars Stimme, seine ganze Haltung war angespannt, gleich einem Mann der versucht einer Falle zu entkommen. Er wartete nichts Gutes von diesen Befehlen, das sagte seine ganze Haltung. 

„Vor langer Zeit gab es einen Zwerg… der sich selbst einen König nannte… dem es passend schien mein Haus zu demütigen.“, sagte Thranduil ihm. „Er ist jetzt tot, von niedriger Hand gefällt und der letzte seiner Linie steht vor mir. Töte ihn und du wirst die Ehre deines Königs gerächt haben und mein Vertrauen zurückgewonnen.“ 

Lachanar erbleichte und zog sein Schwert. „Euer Hoheit.“, sagte er leise. „Ist solche Rache wirklich notwendig? Er ist nur ein Wanderer auf der Straße, weit unter Euch.“ 

„Und immer noch versuchst du ihn zu beschützen.“, schnappte Thranduil. „Du kannst ihn entweder töten oder sein Schicksal teilen. Wähle und wähle schnell!“

Der Elbenkrieger sah seinen König an, in seinen Zügen rangen Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung miteinander. Thorin sah ihn gelassen an, es war so wie Thranduil einen seiner ehemaligen Freunde die letzte Rache vollstrecken zu lassen und ihn zum Henker zu bestimmen. „Mach schon.“, sagte er schroff. „Du hast bereits deine Ehre für ihn geopfert, was ist ein Schritt mehr?“

Der Blick des Zwergs und die Augen des Elben tragen einander, eisiges blau traf auf stählernes Silber und Lachanar hob die Klinge, wog sie langsam in der Hand bevor er sie mit einer zornigen Bewegung Thranduil vor die Füße warf. „Dann richtet mich mit ihm hin. Ich werde keinen Freund für Euren Wahnsinn abschlachten.“ 

Wütend hob Thranduil das Schwert auf. „So sei es. Du wirst ihn sterben sehen.“ Mit einem einzigen Schlag versenkte er die Klinge in Thorins Brust.

***

Die Klinge sank in Thorins Brust, Schock und Schmerzen hielten einander die Wage als er zu Boden stürzte, vom Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers herabgezwungen. „Thorin!“ Er wusste nicht wer seinen Namen gerufen hatte, aber Kíli und Fíli waren Augenblicke später an seiner Seite. Er konnte ihre entsetzten Gesichter sehen, doch ihre Stimmen erklangen aus weiter Ferne, er konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen. 

Also hattest du doch noch einen Sprössling, mit einer Dunkelzwergin auch noch…

Thranduils Sitmme schnitt durch den Dunst, als die Wachen Kíli packte und wegzerrten. Fíli rief den Namen seines Bruders, blieb aber bei Thorin. Er sprach, doch seine Worte erreichten Thorin nicht mehr. Es war so kalt hier, so eisig kalt. Er fühlte ein Schaudern, dass ihn durchlief. Er konnte die Tränen in Fílis Augen sehen, und wollte die Hand heben um ihn zu trösten. Doch alles schwand langsam, verschwamm und wurde grau. 

Der Raum verblasste in einen Nebel, er glaubte er könnte Fíli noch sehen, doch er verschwand vor seinen Augen. Thorin rief nach ihm, doch seine Stimme verhallte in der Leere. Schwere Schritte näherten sich, er konnte sie gut hören. Schwere Zwergenstiefel kamen den Fluss entlang.

Welcher Fluss? Wo war er?

Thorin stand auf und sah sich um. Er stand im unheimlichen Zwielicht am Ufer eines dunklen Stroms. Er schauderte, Legenden von diesem Ort erzählte sich sein Volk seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Das Grau… die Welt der Seelen, der Traum zwischen den Welten… der Ort an dem die Seelen wandelten, bevor sie heim fanden. Die Schritte kamen näher, und er hörte eine Stimme singen, irgendwo jenseits der Nebel.

You see me in the hills tonight   
Because I love the moon so bright   
Now which of you shall die tonight,   
And who shall return home? 

And who will cry today,   
Who will be sayin’ goodbye today   
For he must fall today,   
His path leads to the flame. 

Er kannte die Stimme, und Mahal… er kannte dieses Lied, er kannte diese Stimme. Eine Gestalt näherte sich aus der grauen Dämmerung des Flusses. Es war ein Zwerg, nicht ganz so groß wie Thorin selbst, er trug eine Lederrüstung die mit Stahl verstärkt war, und hatte zwei Schwerter auf dem Rücken, er führte ein weißes Pony am Zügel. Helles Haar , schön wie gesponnenes Gold , bildete eine wilde Mähne und fiel um seine Schultern. Er war schmerzlich vertraut und oh so lange vermisst. Plötzlich verstand Thorin warum jene, die sich an der Schwelle des Grau befanden, willig in die Dunkelheit gingen. Sie begegneten jemandem, den sie lange hatten wiedersehen wollen. 

„Dari.“, fragte er leise, wagte noch nicht zu glauben, dass er wirklich seinem Freund gegenüber stand. 

„Thorin.“ Dari lächelte, so wie er es im Leben getan hatte. „Es ist schon lange her.“ 

Man konnte es Dari überlassen zu untertreiben. Er war für Thorin unter den Klingen der Orks gestorben und wenn sie sich wieder trafen, hatte er immer noch ein Lächeln und eine herzliche Begrüßung für ihn. Thorin überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei raschen Schritten und zog Dari in eine heftige Umarmung. „Zu lange.“ Er hatte seinen Freund vermisst, und die Trauer nie ganz loslassen können.

Dari erwiderte die Umarmung wortlos, er verstand die aufgestauten Gefühle in Thorin. Er hatte immer verstanden. Nach einer Weile löste er sich sacht aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du solltest nicht hier sein, Thorin. Dieser Ort ist nicht für dich. Nichts was du getan hast, verdient es im Grau herumzuirren.“ 

„Wenn meine Freunde in den Tod führen und mein Volk enttäuschen zählt, dann gehöre ich hierher.“, antwortete Thorin grimmig. „Aber Dari… warum bist du hier? Du hattest es verdient die Hallen von Mahal zu finden.“ Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dari für Zeiten jenseits aller Vorstellung durch das Grau irren sollte, anstelle heimzufinden zu der Schmiede ihres Vaters, von der sie alle gekommen waren. 

Dari lachte leise. „Ich bin wegen dir hier, Thorin. Du darfst hier nicht bleiben.“ 

Langsam begann Thorin zu verstehen, er wusste nicht warum ihm diese Gnade erwiesen wurde, aus dem Grau geführt zu werden. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Dari war hier für ihn, immer der Freund, der kommen würde, wenn Thorin ihn am meisten brauchte. „Also bin ich tot?“ Er wusste, dass das die Antwort sein musste. Thranduil hatte ihn erschlagen. 

„Noch nicht.“, erwiederte Dari. „Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, mein Freund. Vor dir liegt noch ein langer Weg.“

Bitter schüttelte Thorin den Kopf. Warum war Dari so ruhig? Warum war er nicht zornig? „Als ob das alles etwas bedeuten würde, Dari? Kein Schicksal hat danach gefragt, dass die Stunde vieler, die in Azanulbizar fielen noch nicht gekommen. Deine Zeit war noch nicht heran, als du unter dieser Orkklinge gefallen bist. Mahals Gnade, Dari, du hast für mich deine Heimat in der Höhe verlassen und alles was ich tat, war dich zu einem frühen Grab zu führen.“ 

„Thorin.“ Daris Stimme brach sanft aber nachdrücklich durch seine Bitterkeit. „Auch wenn meine Stunde noch nicht gekommen war, habe ich mein Leben frei gegeben. Ich habe meinen Weg nie bereut, nicht einen Tag. Deine Freundschaft war alles worum ich jemals gebeten habe und wie könnte ich sie bereuen?“

Für eine lange Zeit standen sie in Schweigen und Thorins Schmerz brannte langsam aus, als fiele ein unsichtbares Gewicht von seinen Schultern. „Du bist deinem Sohn so ähnlich, Dari… er kommt nach dir. Schwarze Flammen! Fíli… er ist immer noch in Thranduils Händen.“ 

„Und darum musst du wieder zurück.“, sagte Dari. „Sie brauchen dich, Thorin. Wer sonst soll den Erebor zurückerobern. Das kannst du den Jungs nicht auf eigene Faust überlassen.“ 

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf dem Weg durch das Grau, der dunkle Fluss zu ihrer linken. Es schien Thorin, dass Dari den Weg kannte und er vertraute ihm. „Warum erhalte gerade ich diese Gnade?“, fragte er schließlich. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum sein Leben so anders sein sollte, all das all derer die auf der langen Wanderung umgekommen waren. 

Dari blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass du ab und zu etwas Gunst vom Schicksal verdient hast?“, fragte er. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, die Antworten zu kennen, oder Mahals Urteil, aber ich weiß, dass er seine Hand über dich und dein Haus hält.“ 

Sie erreichten das Ende des Weges, wo das Grau langsam in Farbe überging. „Weiter kann ich nicht gehen, Thorin.“, sagte Dari. „Aber von hier aus, schaffst du es allein.“ 

Thorin ging nicht weiter, er blieb stehen, seine Augen auf seinen alten Freund gerichtet. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er sagen wollte, so viele Fragen. Doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, die Worte kamen nicht heraus. 

Wieder las Dari, was in Thorin vorging in seinem Blick. „Wenn du zum Erebor kommst, such die Höhe auf.“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Mein Volk überlebt bis zum heutigen Tag und sie warten auf die Rückkehr ihres Königs.“ 

„Dari… ich…“, flüsterte Thorin, er wusste nicht wie er erneut zu seinem Freund Lebewohl sagen sollte. 

Dari trat näher auf ihn zu. „Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, erwarte ich eine lange Geschichte über den Fall eines Drachen und über die Wiedergründung des Erebor.“, sagte er. „Und ich hoffe, dass du mich viele Jahrzehnte warten lässt.“ Er hob die Hände, die Handflächen nach unten und hielt sie über Thorins Hände, ein warmes Licht erstrahlte zwischen ihnen. 

Thorin spürte die Wärme in seinen Körper rieseln, schockiert als er die Gabe erkannte, die er erhielt. „Nein, Dari… das kannst du nicht wollen.“

Sein Freund lächelte. „Nimm es, Thorin, ich habe keine Verwendung mehr dafür. Nun geh. Möge dein Pfad dich heimführen.“ Das warme Licht umhüllte Thorin und er schloss die Augen um das Geschenk zu akzeptieren, die Gabe einer Kerze, die lange vor ihrer Zeit ausgelöscht worden war. Das graue Licht verblasste und Thorin wachte mit einem harten Atemzug auf. Er lag auf einer Decke auf einem Steinboden, im Halbdunkel einer steinernen Zelle. 

„Thorin!“ Balins Stimme erklang aus der Dunkelheit neben ihm. „Mahals Gnade… du lebst.“ Die Stimme des alten Zwergs war rau und heiser. 

Sich auf der Decke aufsetzend ging Thorins Hand zu seiner Brust, und fand das die Wunde vollständig verschwunden war. „Es braucht mehr als einen hochmütigen Waldelben um mich umzubringen.“, versuchte er zu Grollen, aber scheiterte daran, als er Balins Erschütterung sah. 

„Thranduil hat uns hier hinunter geworfen und sagte, dass du wie ein Hund in einem Loch sterben solltest.“ Balins Stimme enthielt eine Fülle von kaum zurückgehaltenen Gefühlen. „Als du so ruhig wurdest, fürchtete ich du würdest zu deinen Väter heimkehren.“ 

Thorin packte ihn an den Schultern, er konnte den Schmerz deutlich in Balin sehen. „Nein, alter Freund, ich habe Dari versprochen, dass ich ihn noch lange warten lasse.“ 

***

Das scharfe Knallen einer Armbrustsehen war die einzige Warnung die er bekam. Thranduil duckte sich und der Bolzen verfehlte ihn knapp, er traf statt dessen einen der Diener, der versuchte sich zu verstecken. Der Lärm der Schlacht, klang durch die Hallen weiter unten. Er nahm seinen Bogen und stand auf, die steinerne Balustrade gab ihm etwas Deckung. In den Hallen weiter unten kämpfte die Königsgarde einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Zwerge. Zwerge! Hass stieg in dem jungen Sindar auf. Sie waren wegen des Nauglamir hier und ihre Heere schlachteten Doriaths beste Krieger ab. Er schoss zwei weitere Zwerge ab, bevor ihre Armbrustschützen ihn wieder zwangen hinter der Balustrade Deckung zu suchen. 

Überall war Blut alles war von Leichen übersät. Das Blut verschmierte den Boden. Thranduil stolperte vorwärts und befürchtete jeden Moment seinen Vater unter den vielen Toten zu erkennen. Doch Oropher war nicht hier. Auf den Thronstufen lag Elwe Thingols leblose Gestalt, von einer Zwergenaxt gefällt. 

„Vater, du musst aufwachen.“, schnitt eine Stimme durch Thranduils dunkle Träume. 

„Legolas, was ist passiert?“ Der Elbenkönig setzte sich auf und versuchte seine Müdigkeit zu verbergen. Elben schliefen nicht wie gewöhnliche Menschen und ihre Träume unterschieden sich von den ihren. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Legolas ihn so tief im Schlaf fand. 

„Prinz Elrohir und seine Reiter haben hier angekommen Vater.“, sagte Legolas zu ihm. „Soll ich mich um sie kümmern?“

Müde sah Thranduil seinen einzigen Sohn an, er war so sehr wie die Jungen der Eldar einst gewesen war, und doch war er nur knapp der Berührung des Schattens entkommen. „Warum fragst du mich das? Wen hat er mitgebracht, dass du denkst ich sollte ihn nicht treffen?“

„Er brachte Aelin mit sich und weigert sich ihn außerhalb der Stadt zu lassen.“ Legolas Sitmme verriet jede Menge Ärger darüber. 

Aelin, Aralaimé, der Name sandte einen Schauder durch Thranduil, und weckte neue Erinnerungen.

Klingen krachten aufeinander, sie standen zehn gegen einen, und doch hätten sie genauso gut einer gegen zehn stehen können. Denn der einzelne Krieger überwältigte sie mit der Leichtigkeit eines Elben, der das Töten zu seinem Handwerk gemacht und perfektioniert hatte. Es war grausam, dass Doriath, das sie so mühsam wieder aufgebaut hatten, nicht Zwergen oder den Horden Angbands gegenüberstand, sondern Elben, einem Heer von Noldor, die ihnen ebensowenig Gnade erwiesen, wie die Zwerge einst. Thranduils Gefährten fielen links und rechts, der Noldorkrieger wirbelte durch einen tödlichen Tanz und keiner seiner Schläge verfehlte ein weiteres Leben, dass er auslöschte. Thranduil stand als letzter, und fand nicht einmal mehr die Kraft seine Klinge zu heben, um den tödlichen Schlag zu parieren. Der Noldor hielt inne und entwaffnete ihn mit einem beiläufigen Hieb. „Lerne zu Kämpfen bevor du das Spiel der Krieger spielen willst, Sindar.“, sagte er in ihrer Sprache und schob Thranduil zu Seite um Zugang zur oberen Treppe zu erhalten. 

„Aelin! Verschwende keine Zeit, du wirst am Tor zum Thronsaal gebraucht!“ Kam der Ruf von weiter oben und der Noldor sprintete die Treppen hinauf. Hinter ihm blieb Thranduil zurück, und fragte sich warum er verschont worden war. 

“Vater, du solltest besser ausruhen.“, sagte Legoals warm und besorgt. „Ich werde mit Prinz Elrohir sprechen und darauf bestehen, dass er seinen Noldor… Begleiter, entfernt.“ 

„Nein.“, erwiderte Thranduil. „Riskiere nicht den Zusammenstoß mit einem solchen Gegner. Er dient Elrohir höchstwahrscheinlich aus einer alten Blutschuld heraus. Seine grässliche Art hat solche Gnaden nicht verdient.“ Er spürte wieder den Zorn in sich aufsteigen, so wie er es empfunden hatte, als er den Zwerg getötet hatte. „Ich werde mich ausruhen und in die Gärten zurückziehen.“, sagte er auf das Kissen zurück sinkend. 

***

Elrohir ging in dem kleinen Audienzsaal auf und ab, als er wartete, dass Thranduil sie mit seiner geschätzten Anwesenheit beehrte. Es war ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht geradezu unhöflich, ihn so warten zu lassen. „Er kann dich warten lasn, bis ich hier verschwinde.“, stellte Aelin fest. Der Noldor stand mit dem Rücken zu einer Säule und wenn es ihm an die Nerven gingn inmitten eines Palastes zu stehen, wo er mehr als nur unwillkommen war, dann zeigte er es nicht. 

„Da ich nicht die Gesellschaft kritisiere, die sich Thranduil so zulegt, erwarte ich das gleiche von ihm.“, antwortete Elrohir. „Und wenn mein Vater dich nicht nur deine Anwesenheit tolerieren kann, sondern die verzeihen konnte, könnte Thranduil das auch tun. Wir sind nicht hier um mit ihm ein Herbstfest zu feiern, wir sind hier mit Nachrichten über Krieg, über Dol Guldur. Ich wäre dumm, dich wegzuschicken, ich könnte mir genauso gut meinen rechte Arm abschlagen.“ 

Aelin neigte den Kopf in Antwort auf das Kompliment. Manchmal war Elrohir immer noch überrascht, dass er es geschafft hatte die Loyalität des stolzen Noldor zu gewinnen. Als Aelin sprach, war seine Stimme leiser, angespannt. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht, dieser ganze Palast, die Hallen… ein Schatten liegt über ihnen, ich kann es spüren.“ 

Elrohir wollte ihm zustimmen, doch sie wurden von Legolas unterbrochen, als dieser Eintrat. „Wenn du einen Schatten auf diesen Hallen spürtest, dann nur den Schatten des Blutes, das du an den Händen trägst, Aelin.“, sagte er kühl bevor er sich Elrohir zuwandte. „Ich bedaure, dass mein Vater nicht hier ist um Euch zu begrüßen, Prinz Elrohir, andere Angelegenheiten beanspruchen seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er wird Euch heute nicht empfangen können.“ 

“Ich verstehe.” Elrohir deutete eine Verbeugung an, wie es sich gehörte. „Und ich bedauere außerordentlich, dass er so beschäftigt ist. Ich wurde von meiner einior emmel, der Lady Galadriel, hierher entsandt, um mit Eurem Vater über die Gefahren von Dol Guldur zu sprechen. Auf dem Weg hörte ich außerdem, dass eine Gruppe Zwerge von euren Patrouillen auf der Straße aufgegriffen wurde.“

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Zwerge sind Gefangene. Mein Vater hat ihren Anführer hinrichten lassen.“, sagte er gelassen. „Was nun Dol Guldur anbetrifft, so liegt das Problem im südlichen Wald doch wir halten es erfolgreich von unseren Grenzen fern.“ 

„Dein Vater hat den Anführer der Zwerge hinrichten lassen?“ Elrohir setzte die Höflichkeiten zur Seite und erinnerte Legolas daran, dass er nicht nur mit einem Prinzen aus höherem Hause sprach, sondern auch mit jemandem der deutlich älter war. „Für welche Verbrechen?“

„Das geht Euch nichts an, Prinz Elrohir. Doch Ihr habt meinen Dank über Eure Besorgnis anbetreffs Dol Guldur.“

Elrohir kannte Legolas, er war deutlich älter und er konnte sagen, dass der Prinz des Waldlandreiches versuchte sie schnell wieder loszuwerden. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, und Legolas versuchte das Gesicht zu wahren. „Aelin, warte draußen.“, sagte er zu seinem Begleiter, und ging auf den Waldelben zu. „Legolas, etwas stimmt hier nicht. Dein Vater mag Zwerge nicht leiden, aber Thorin hinrichten? Das klingt nicht nach ihm.“

Verblüfft sah Legolas ihn an. „Ich habe seinen Namen nicht gesagt. Spioniert ihr uns nach?“ Seine Haltung wurde defensiv. 

„Nein, doch sie sind vor zwei Monaten durch Rivendell gekommen. Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, für welches Verbrechen dein Vater ihn hat hinrichten lassen.“ Elrohirs Stimme war kalt geworden. Thorin… tot. Er konnte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz fassen. 

„Er hat genug durch Durins Haus erlitten.“, sagte Legolas, auch wenn er nicht hinter diese Antwort stand. „Elrohir, ich kann nichts gegen Vater tun. Bitte. Geh. Bleib als Gast wenn du es willst, aber bitte… lass ab davon. Die Zwerge gehen dich nichts an.“

„Zwei von ihnen sind meine Freunde, Legolas!“, sagte Elrohir ärgerlich. Wenn Thorin wirklich tot war, dann würde er seine Söhne retten und für sie tun was er konnte. „Und wenn dein Vater Thorin getötet hat, wird daraus eine furchtbare Blutrache erwachsen, willst du das? Und Dol Guldur geht auf der Nachtwaldstraße spazieren! Ich habe mit Nachtreitern, Nebelgeistern und anderen Nettigkeiten gekämpft, obwohl ich tief in eurem Reich war.“

Legolas warf ihn einen traurigen Blick zu. „Du hast eine Merkwürdige Vorstellung von Freunden, Elrohir.“, sagte er schließlich. „Geh bitte. Du kannst hier nichts tun.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ die Halle. 

***

Fíli war endlich eingeschlafen, erschöpft und unruhig, der Schlaf hatte sich sein Recht geholt, als die Nacht fortschritt. Der junge Zwerg saß an Boromir gelehnt und der Krieger hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Währen der langen einsamen Stunden in ihrer Zelle, hatte er versucht Fíli zu trösten, so wenig er tun konnte. Thorin vor seinen Augen niedergestreckt und Kíli zum Verhör weggeschleppt, hatte Fíli verzweifelt und voller Sorge zurückgelassen. Boromir hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was er in der Verbindung zu Kíli spürte, es war zu merkwürdig. Für längere Zeiten würde das Band schweigen um dann in Schmerz und Angst wieder zu erwachen. Die Furcht nahm zu, je länger es ging. 

Fílis bittere Tränen für Thorin waren für Boromir gut verständlich gewesen und er hatte den jüngeren Krieger festgehalten, wie es ein älterer Bruder würde. Boromir selbst hatte schon lange die Gabe verloren so zu weinen oder seiner Trauer offen Ausdruck zu geben. Er hatte nicht um den Fall seines Vaters geweint, nicht um die vielen, die neben ihm gefallen waren, in den langen Jahren des Krieges. Die letzten für die er geweint hatte waren seine Mutter und sein Großvater gewesen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte seinem Schmerz noch Ausdruck geben, doch einmal verlernt, kehrte diese Gabe nie wieder. Er hatte Fíli gehalten und ihn getröstet, ein weiterer kleiner Bruder, der seine Stärke brauchte. 

Jetzt da Fíli schlief, saß Boromir regungslos und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles was geschehen war. Sein Geist blieb nicht bei Thorin der niedergestreckt worden und in eine Zelle geworfen worden war um allein zu sterben. Es mochte kalt klingen, doch jeder starb allein, wenn das Ende kam musste man sich ihm allein stellen, mit niemandem zur Hilfe. Das war eine bittere Wahrheit. Was Boromir Sorgen machte, war Thranduil, sein Verhalten passte nicht im Geringsten zu seinem Sohn Legolas, den Boromir während des Ringkrieges getroffen hatte. Und da war der Ausdruck in Thranduils Augen – die Wut, die Gier, die Dunkelheit, die sich darin spiegelte, war Boromir vertraut. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, reflektiert im Wasser des Anduin, als der Ring nach ihm rief, und den in den Augen seines Vaters, als Hass und geistige Umnachtung Denethor zu seinem Ende getrieben hatte. Auch seine Taten hatten beinahe Leben gekostet. Welche Art von Dunkelheit hatte den König des Waldlandreiches erfasst? Konnte die Dunkelheit Elben überhaupt erreichen? Legolas hatte nie etwas vom Ring gespürt. Elben waren doch Wesen des Lichts?

„Boromir?“, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme flüstern. „Bist du wach?“

Erschrocken fuhr Fíli aus dem Schlaf und setzte sich auf. „Bilbo? Wo bist du?“, fragte er und schaute sich in ihrer leeren Zelle um.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht sehen, da wäre ich ein schlechter Meisterdieb.“, hörten sie Bilbos Stimme aus der Nähe der Tür. „Seid ihr zwei in Ordnung?“

" Sie können mich nicht sehen , da ich ein Einbrecher immerhin bin" Bilbos Stimme kam aus der Nähe der Tür . " Seid ihr zwei in Ordnung?"

„Wie könnte ich?“, Fílis Stimme war rau. „Sie haben Thorin umgebracht… sie haben meinen Bruder.“

„Thorin ist nicht tot, Fíli.“, sagte Bilbo. „Er war verletzt, doch er lebte. Sie brachten ihn eine der tiefen Zellen zusammen mit Balin. Ich war vor einer Stunden dort unten und er erholt sich. Du glaubst doch nicht, das er sich von einem Elben abstechen lässt? Er ist zu stur und stolz um nach ihren Wünschen zu sterben.“

„Bilbo, ich könnte dich umarmen.“, ein neues Licht schien in Fílis Auge. „Weißt du wo sie Kíli hingebracht haben.“ 

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gefunden.“, erklärte Bilbo. „Sie haben alle anderen quer durch die Kerker verteilt, die gewaltig sind, wenn ich das einmal anmerken darf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Elben so viel Verwendung für Kerker haben.“ 

Sich mit einer unsichtbaren Stimme zu unterhalten war ein wenig seltsam, doch Bilbo war frei sich durch diesen Ort zu bewegen und das war mehr als nur ein Hoffnungsschimmer. „Bilbo, jetzt da du uns gefunden hast, was ist dein Plan?“, fragte Boromir. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, das mit dir zusammen planen zu können.“, sagte Bilbo. „Anfangs habe ich gehofft, ich könnte euch alle befreien, dich ihr seid zu weit voneinander entfernt.“ 

„Aber nur wenig bewacht.“, meinte Boromir. „Die Intervalle zwischen den Patrouillen sind sehr lang, und sie haben nie viele Wachen hier unten. Glaubst du, dass du uns ein paar Messer beschaffen kannst und etwas um diese Schlösser zu knacken?“

„Du willst aus dem Kerker ausbrechen?“, fragte Bilbo. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir aus diesem Berg herauskommen, wir sind unter der Erde.“

„Wir werden einen Weg heraus finden, Bilbo, doch wir brauchen Waffen um uns den Weg hier heraus zu bahnen und einen Weg aus diesen Zellen heraus. Wir beeilen uns besser damit, bevor Thranuil sich an Thorin erinnert.“, gab Boromir zurück. Schon mancher Wächter hatte einem Gefangenen den Hinterausgang verraten, wenn er ein Messer im Nacken hatte. 

„Du hast vor die Wachen zu töten, oder?“ Bilbo hatte Boromir in Goblin Town erlebt und die Frage stellte er ohne viel Überraschung. 

„Welche andere Wahl bleibt?“, Boromir war aufgestanden. „Ich würde sonst versuchen die Wache zu überwältigen, wenn sie uns essen bringen, aber ich würde es bevorzugen eine Waffe zu haben, wenn ich einen Elben angehe.“ 

Bilbo seufzte. „Es gefällt mir nicht Boromir, aber nach dem was mit Thorin gemacht haben, verstehe ich. Ich werde versuchen eine Waffenkammer zu finden. Gebt nicht auf, ich komme wieder.“

***

„Er weiß etwas, aber er versteckt es lieber, denn um Hilfe zu bitten.“ Elrohir schritt durch den langen leeren Gang, nur mit Aelin bei ihm. „Schau sie dir an, Aelin. Sie verstecken sich und kriechen tiefer in ihre Wälder, um vorzugeben, dass da nichts ist, was ihre Grenzen heimsucht.“

„Vielleicht geht es einfach nur gegen ihren Stolz um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie wären sicher nicht die ersten Elben, die diesen Fehler machen.“, gab Aelin zurück, mehr um Elrohirs Argument zu spiegeln, denn unbedingt um die Waldelben zu verteidigen. 

„Stolz oder Torheit? Meine Großmutter wird nicht sehr glücklich sein, wenn sie hört wie weit Dol Guldurs Arm reicht, oder wie merkwürdig Thranduil geworden ist. Ich mag nicht daran denken, was Celeborn erwägen mag, wenn er es hört.“ Elrohir verlangsamte seinen Schritt. „Und da wir einmal so herzlich unbeaufsichtigt sind in diesem ungastlichen Hause, werden wir herausfinden wo sie die Zwerge festhalten.“ 

„Du bist zornig wegen Thorin.“, Aelin glich seinen Schritt dem von Elrohir an. „Und während ich die Freundschaft, die dich mit seinen Söhnen verbindet verstehe, war er kaum freundlich dir gegenüber, noch besonders respektvoll.“

Elrohir blieb stehen. „Aelin, was wäre seine Achtung wert, wenn ich sie mir nicht hart erkämpfen müsste? Er ist stolz, stur, eigensinnig und tapfer, die Welt wird ein ärmerer Ort sein, ohne Männer seiner Art. Und zu hören, dass er getötet wurde, weil ein Waldelb keine Selbstbeherrschung hat…“

„Sie haben ihn in den Kerker geworfen, wo er sterben sollte. Wenn Thranduil sich nie mit zwergischer Anatomie befasst hat, könnte sein Hieb Herz und Lunge verfehlt haben.“, sagte Aelin. „Also auf in den Kerker?“

Elrohir bedeutete ihm still zu sein, als die feinen Ohren des Elbenprinzen etwas hörten: leise, huschende Schritte in ihre Nähe und flaches atmen. Er wirbelte herum und griff in die Luft, seine Finger fanden den Nacken einer kleinen, unsichtbaren Person, die in seinem Griff wie wild zappelte und plötzlich wurde Bilbo sichtbar.

„Bilbo Beutlin.“ Elrohir setzte den Hobbit ab. Also war er doch nicht irgendwo in einer der Höhlen an der Straße. 

„Shht. Nicht so laut! Ich würde es vorziehen, nicht gleich entdeckt zu werden.“, sagte Bilbo. „Du bist der erste, der mich bemerkt.“

Elrohir sah den Halbling an, erstaunt und froh ihn zu sehen. „Du bist also den Wachen entkommen, die deine Freunde gefangen haben und ihnen gefolgt. Gute Arbeit.“, sagte er. „Du planst deine Freunde zu befreien, nehme ich an?“

Der Hobbit nickte entschlossen. „Ja. Ich habe die meisten von ihnen gefunden, sie sind in verschiedenen Teilen dieses übergroßen Kerkers. Thorin lebt, auch wenn er verwundet ist und kann Kíli nirgends finden. Lachanar sagte, er könnte in die tiefen Kerker gebracht worden sein.“ 

„Lachanar hilft dir?“ Elrohir kannte den ehemaligen Heermeister des Waldlandreiches, er war einer der besten Krieger der Waldelben und von ihm hatte er sich Auskünfte über die Lage an der Grenze erhofft. 

„Er sitzt in einer Zelle, für seine Weigerung Thorins Hinrichtung zu vollstrecken und er soll sterben, sobald Thorin tot ist.“, erklärte Bilbo. „Er nimmt das alles mit dieser sturen Kriegergelassenheit. Doch er hat mir die Kerker genau beschrieben und schreibt das Wach und Patrouillenschema für Boromir auf. Er wird es brauchen sobald ich ihn Waffen besorgt habe und er aus seiner Zelle heraus ist.“ 

„Das klingt schon nach einem halben Fluchtplan.“ Er konnte Elrohirs Blick sehen und wusste was der Prinz dachte. „Wir stellen besser sicher, dass wir wissen wo alle sind, bevor wir anfangen.“ 

„Wir? Du… ihr würdet helfen?“ Bilbo war sich sicher gewesen, dass die beiden Elben aus Rivendell ihn nicht verraten würden, doch dass sie bereit waren ihm zu helfen ging weit darüber hinaus. 

„Wir werden unsere Freunde nicht in einem Kerker verrotten lassen.“, bestätigte Elrohir. Egal unter welchen Einflüssen Thranduil stand, was er hier getan hatte war nicht entschuldbar und Elrohir würde tun was er konnte um seinen Freunden zu helfen. „Aelin, finde Sireán, er soll uns ein Boot nahe dem alten Flusstor sichern, gib vor, dass wir die Stadt auf dem Fluss verlassen wollen. Pelingil soll herausfinden wo die Ausrüstung der Zwerge gelagert wird und sie herbeischaffen, ich vertraue ihm, dass er die Bücher unserer Waldlandfreunde nett durcheinander bringt. Triff Bilbo und mich an der Kerkerbrücke, wenn du damit fertig bist – es wird Zeit das wir diesen Kerker inspizieren.“ 

***

Goeron saß auf dem Rand des Tisches und beobachtete das Prozedere. Der Kerkermeister in keiner besonders guten Laune, aber es war auch nicht seine Aufgabe fröhlich zu sein. Er hatte den Auftrag aus Thorins Brut herauszubekommen wohin die Zwerge unterwegs waren und dieser Zwerg war widerspenstig. Der erste Versuch ihn zum Reden zu bringen war eine großmütige Dosis Wildbeerelixir gewesen. Doch das Gebräu, dass jeden Elben dazu gebracht hätte die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte es nur geschafft den Zwerg so aggressiv zu machen, dass es fünf Wächter gebraucht hatte, um ihn wieder zu überwältigen. Die Sturheit seines Volkes war stärker als das Gebräu der Elben. 

Elben verhörten ihre Gefangenen nicht auf die Art, wie es die Orks taten, auch wenn Goeron es vorgezogen hätte, dem Zwerg eine Auspeitschung angedeihen zu lassen, die ihn für eine Woche jaulen lassen würde. Aber so tief würde er nicht sinken und andere Wege mussten gefunden werden. Das Mittel dazu stand in der Mitte des Raumes: ein einfacher Sessel aus Stein, geschnitten aus einem simplen grauen Material. Der so unscheinbare Gegenstand war in lang vergangenen Zeiten gefertigt worden, um jene seltenen Fälle von Verbrechen unter den Elben zu strafen. Elben töteten und verstümmelten niemanden in Ausübung der Gerechtigkeit, jeder Verbrecher wurde in diesen Stuhl gesetzt und musste seine Untaten aus der Perspektive der Opfer durchleben. Die Anwendung des Stuhles war so selten, er war beinahe vergessen worden. 

Der Zwerg saß in dem Stuhl, ohne den Raum und ihre Anwesenheit wahrzunehmen. Schweiß lief über seine Stirn und er zitterte vor Schmerzen, die von etwas unsichtbarem verursacht wurden. Das lange Haar war nass und verklebt vom Schweiß und manchmal schrie er, seine Stimme war heißer vom Schreien. 

„Sechs Mal hintereinander, ohne Ergebnis.“, stellte Midhior fest. „Er ist zäh, härter als alles was ich bisher hier habe durchparadieren sehen. Seine Wille ist bemerkenswert.“ Der Elb war derjenige, der das Artefakt kontrollierte, den Goeron selbst hatte nie solche Kräfte gemeistert. 

„Was sieht her?“, fragte Goeron, er wunderte sich ob Midhior sich zu sehr zurückhielt.

„Er hängt nackt in Ketten und wird von einem schwarzen Ork ausgepeitscht.“, sagte Midhior, dessen Augen nie den Stuhl verließen. „Ihr Anführer, ein großer bleicher Ork, hatte schon seinen Spaß mit ihm, doch mustert ihn immer noch hungrig. Nicht weit davon haben die Orks ein Feuer angezündet und hoffen ihn lebendig zu braten. Er weiß es ist entweder der Kessel oder der bleiche Ork… und dieses Mal werde ich ihm nicht erlauben aufzuwachen.“ 

„Mach es noch etwas schlimmer.“, sagte Goeron. „Er ist schon übles gewohnt. Lass ihn die erste Runde überleben und die Orks ihn behalten – ein Alptraum ohne Ende und ohne Entkommen.“ 

Auf dem Sims über dem Raum, hockte Elrohir und beobachtete die Ereignisse dort unten. Er konnte Kílis Agonie spüren, und die Echos die von dem Artefakt ausgingen. Alles in ihm wollte eingreifen und Kíli befreien. Doch er wusste, wenn er Kíli wirklich retten wollte, musste er das klug anfassen. Elrohir stolperte beinahe als er sich wieder in den Gang hinter dem Sims zurückzog, sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er wollte sich übergeben, er spürte immer noch was mit Kíli passierte. „Wie können sie das tun…?“, flüsterte er. Kein Elb… nicht einmal die schlimmsten von ihnen sollte so tief sinken. 

„Elrohir, bist du verletzt?“ Aelin hatte ihn gefunden und stützte ihn. 

„Nein. Spürst du das nicht Aelin? Wie können sie das tun…?“, Elrohir wusste, dass die Sinne des Noldor schärfer waren als seine eigenen und dass er mühelos in das Artefakt hineinlauschen sollte. 

„Ich kann es fühlen.“, bestätigte der Noldor und führte Elrohir tiefer in den Tunnel, außer Reichweite des Artefakts. „Er hält immer noch durch, sein Geist ist sehr stark.“ 

„Aelin… kann es dafür überhaupt noch eine Erklärung geben? Eine Entschuldigung dafür was sie hier tun?“, fragte Elrohir, seine Stimme zitterte immer noch. „Was sie hier tun… das sind Orktaten. Das sind keine Elben mehr.“ 

„Ich habe schlimmeres getan, und du bist nie vor mir zurückgescheut.“, erinnerte ihn Aelin. 

Elrohir atmete langsam aus und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wenn er Kíli helfen wollte, musste er seinen Kopf behalten. „Du hast in Kriegen gekämpft, du hast getötet, und auch vor unserem eigenen Volk nicht halt gemacht. Aber du bist nie so tief gesunken.“, sagte er fest. „Im Moment will ich noch annehmen, dass Thranduil und Legolas hiervon nicht wissen. Im Moment. Etwas Dunkles wirkt in diesem Land und es beeinflusst die Elben hier.“ Er fand seine Balance wieder. „Wir holen sie noch heute Nacht hier raus. So schnell es geht.“


	9. Chapter 9

Achtes Kapitel: Der Schatten der Weide

Der Schlossgarten war einmal ein sonniger Platz mit blühenden Blumen und Schmetterlingen die im Sommerwind gaukelten gewesen. Thranduil erinnerte sich nicht gern an diese Gärten, sie waren so fad gewesen, so gewöhnlich. Die Gärten hatten ihre wahre Schönheit erhalten, nachdem er den Baum hierher gebracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch so gut an den Tag an dem er Thuraán zuerst gesehen hatte, tief in den südlichen Ausläufern des Waldes. Ein wahrer Baumgeist, Thranduil hatte viele seines wundervollen Volkes gekannt, in seiner Jugend in Doriath. Doch ihre Haine waren niedergebrannt worden und mit dem Tod ihrer Bäume waren auch die Huiron verschwunden. Wie schmerzlich hatte er die Freunde seiner Jugend vermisst, die mit den Elben durch die verwunschenen Wälder gestreift waren und sie die Geheimnisse der Wildnis gelehrt hatten. 

Als er Thuraán das erste Mal sah, war es nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Blick auf eine agile, dunkelhaarige Gestalt, die durch den Wald streifte gewesen. Einmal entdeckt war der Huiron sofort geflohen und im tiefen Wald verschwunden. Thranduil hatte ihm das nicht übel genommen, sein Volk war so entsetzlich von den Elben verwundet worden, er musste Angst haben. Doch Thranduil war glücklich gewesen, das einige dieses wunderbaren Volkes überlebt hatten. Während einiger Jagden hatte er ihn gesehen, immer aus großer Ferne und immer war er geflohen, wenn er die Elben bemerkte. 

Schließlich hatte Thranduil seine Wachen und Begleiter fortgeschickt. Allein drang er tiefer in den südlichen Wald vor. Er ließ seine Waffen bis auf seinen Bogen zurück. Und in einem tiefen, dunklen Teil des Waldes hatte er ihn gefunden: eine Schattenweide, die an einem dunklen Weiher stand, ihre langen Zweige flüsterten im Wind und strichen über die schattigen Wasser. Nachdem er die Huiron von Doriath gekannt hatte, war Thranduil nicht von der Dunkelheit überrascht, viele der schönsten Dinge der Wälder, wuchsen in den dunkelsten Flecken der Wildnis. 

Wochenlang hatte er unter dem Baum gesessen, gesungen, mit ihm gesprochen und nie die Geduld verloren. Das erste Mal das die Zweige der Weide ihn im Schlaf umarmt hatten, hatte ihm ein Geschenk wiedergebracht, dass er verloren geglaubt hatte, seit die Wälder von Doriath vergangen waren. Nach Monaten hatte Thuraán sich hin und wieder gezeigt und das erste Mal hatten sie gesprochen am Abend bevor Thranduil aufbrechen musste. Er hatte nicht gehen und sich von diesem Ort trennen wollen, doch er musste zu seinem Volk zurückkehren. Noch immer scheu, doch nicht mehr verängstigt, hatte Thuraán ihm einen Weidenzweig geschenkt.

Thranduil hatte gewusst was für ein großes Geschenk er erhalten hatte, welches Zeichen des Vertrauens. Er hatte den Zweig ins Wasser gestellt und als er Wurzeln trieb, pflanzte er ihn in den königlichen Gärten. Der junge Baum wurzelte in der Erde und innerhalb eines Jahres erwuchs eine schöne dunkle Weide von ihm. Natürlich hatten sich die Gärten verändert, Schattenweiden mochten kein Sonnenlicht und brauchten Wasser. Doch die verwandelten Gärten waren wunderschön, und so lebendig mit ihren dunklen Wassern, den Schattenorchideen, die in der Nacht schimmerten und den flüsternden Schattengras, das sich gleich Seide um seine Füße schmiegte. Die Gärten wurden Thranduils Rückzugsort, sein Zuhause, die Quelle seiner Kraft. Thuraáns Freundschaft und Vertrauen waren ein wundervolles Geschenk, auch wenn andere das nicht verstanden und versuchten es von ihm zu stehlen.

Thranduil bewachte die dunkle Weide eifersüchtig, er würde nicht zulassen, das Thuraán zu Schaden kam. Er hatte seine Panik gespürt, als die Zwerge den Wald betraten. Sein Weidenbaum erinnerte sich an die Feuer von Doriath, an die Flammen und das Leid, das die Zwerge über sein Volk gebracht hatten. Thranduil hatte so gut verstanden, was für Alpträume Thuraán plagten. Doch die Gefahr war gebannt. Der Zwergenkönig war tot und die anderen würden folgen, sobald Thranduil erfahren hatte, was sie ihre Pläne gewesen waren. 

Auf den Baum zugehend lehnte der Elbenkönig seine fiebrige Stirn gegen die kühle Rinde, die Zweige kamen gleich Armen und umfingen ihn. Er schloss die Augen und genoss ihren Schutz, den kühlen Schatten des Baumes. Thuraáns Geistform mochte schön sein, doch nichts konnte sich mit seiner wahren Form, diesem dunklen Baum vergleichen. Langsam entspannte sich Thranduil und ließ sich zwischen den Wurzeln nieder. Er hatte seinen Ruheplatz gefunden. 

***

Bilbo schlich durch die Hallen des Elbenpalastes. Sorgsam achtete er immer darauf den Wachen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seit Elrohir ihn trotz seiner Unsichtbarkeit erwischt hatte, war er doppelt vorsichtig. Die Elben hatten scharfe Sinne und mochten ihn hören, doch glücklicherweise waren die Wachen bisher nicht besonders aufmerksam gewesen. Er musste die Waffen finden, die zu beschaffen er versprochen hatte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, denn er wusste genau wofür Boromir die Klingen verwenden würde. Der Gedanke ließ den Halbling frieren, auch wenn er dem nicht aus dem Wege gehen konnte, nicht mit dem was hier mit seinen Freunden passierte. Dennoch, es war ein Unterschied eine Orkhöhle für einen Gefährten, der sie töten würde, auszukundschaften, oder Waffen zu stehlen, die ihre Verwendung an Elbenwachen finden würden. 

Hör auf dich wie ein Narr zu benehmen, Bilbo Beutlin. ,sagte er streng zu sich selbst. Du hast gesehen, was sie mit Thorin gemacht haben. Er konnte seine Freunde nicht den Händen der Elben lassen, also würde er seine Mitschuld an den Toten, die hier folgen würden akzeptieren. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er an den letzten Wachen vorbei und in die Waffenkammer hinein. Rüstungen und Waffen waren ordentlich sortiert und gestapelt, alle die gleiche Ausrüstung, die auch die Wachen verwendeten. Er seufzte und hoffte, dass Elrohirs Freunde die Ausrüstung der Zwerge wiederbeschaffen konnten. Er hatte ganz besonders auf Orkrist hingewiesen, und hoffte das die Klinge ihren Weg wieder in Thorins Hände finden würde. 

Um nicht aufzufallen schlich er tiefer in die Waffenkammer, bevor er Waffen aus einer Truhe nahm. Die Elbendolche waren lang und schwer, länger als sein eigenes Schwert! Er lächelte, ein Brieföffner, aber wirklich, Balin hatte recht. Er wählte drei Elbendolche aus, zwei konnte er über den Rücken nehmen und einen dritten in der Hand tragen. Damit war er allerdings gut bepackt. Besonders vorsichtig schlüpfte er wieder aus der Waffenkammer und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in den Kerker. 

Als Bilbo Lachanars Zelle erreichte, sah er die Wachen gerade gehen, um ihre Runden zumachen, bevor die Nachtwachen aufzogen. Er wartete bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren und trat an das Gitter der Zelle heran. Wie zuvor saß der Elbenkrieger neben den Gitterstäben an der Tür, sein mit Narben gezeichnetes Gesicht ausdruckslos. Bilbo sah einige frische Spuren an ihm, die nahelegten, dass man auch ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. „Lachanar.“, flüsterte er. „Es ist Zeit.“ 

Der Elb sprang nicht auf, noch fuhr er zusammen, mit keiner Bewegung verriet er, dass er Bilbo gehört hatte. „Gut.“, flüsterte er zurück. Seine Hand reichte mit geübter Leichtigkeit durch die Gitterstäbe, und reichte Bilbo eine zusammengefaltete Notiz. „Gib das deinem Freund, er wird es verstehen.“ Er hatte versucht die Wachrhythmen und Patrouillenmuster dem Hobbit zu erklären und damit Bilbo heillos verwirrt.

Bilbo nahm das kleine Pergament und steckte es in seine Tasche. „Ich hab die Dietriche, Lachanar. Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst. Sie können dich nicht beschuldigen, wenn wir weg sind und du immer noch in einer Zelle bist.“

Der Elb sah in seine Richtung, er hatte die Stimme genau verortet. „Ich bin ein toter Mann, Bilbo.“, sagte er ruhig. „alles was ich noch tun kann, ist die Art meines Untergangs zu wählen. Und ich würde lieber für einen Krieger sterben, der mich einst einen Freund nannte, als durch das Henkersbeil. Deine Freunde werden die Ablenkung gebrauchen können.“ 

Der Halbling seufzte. „Ich gebe dir die Dietriche unter einer Bedingung, Lachanar.“, sagte er fest. „Wenn wir entkommen sind, und du noch lebst, dann wirst du auch entkommen. Du wirst nicht versuchen auf eine besonders kreative Art Selbstmord zu begehen, sondern dich retten.“ 

„Du bist ein gutherziges Wesen, Bilbo Beutlin.“, gab Lachanar zurück. „Also gut, sollte ich lange genug leben, und ihr sicher entkommen, dann werden ich ebenfalls versuchen zu überleben.“ 

Es war das Beste was Bilbo hier erreichen konnte und er schob die Dietriche durch die Gitterstäbe. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Tief in seiner Seele konnte er den Todeswunsch des Elbenhauptmanns nicht verstehen. War es nicht besser, wenn er versuchen würde, sich mit seinem ehemaligen Freund zu versöhnen, als zu sterben? Er sah dass der Elb aufstand, durch das Gitter griff und begann an dem Schloss zu arbeiten. Bilbo eilte weiter zu Boromir und Fíli. 

Als er ihre Zelle in den östlichen Teilen des Kerkers erreichte, fand Bilbo beide wartend vor. Der Halbling seufzte, er hatte nicht viel Übung im Schlösser knacken und was er davon wusste, hatte er von seinen Tuk-Vettern gelernt, die immer in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Er brauchte einige Minuten ehe er das Schloss auf hatte, weder Fíli noch Boromir zeigten Ungeduld, sie warteten bist er fertig war. 

Für eine kurze Zeit riskierte Bilbo den Ring abzunehmen und Lachanars Aufzeichnungen Boromir zu geben. „Er sagte, du würdest dieses Kauderwelsch verstehen.“, sagte er, und hoffte, dass der Elb sich in einer Sprache ausgedrückt hatte, die Boromir lesen konnte. 

Boromir überflog die winzigen Notizen. „Einfaches Patrouillen Raster, halbstündige Rotation… keine sekundären Patrouillen? Die sind mehr als nur unvorsichtig.“, bemerkte er. „Er hat sogar die Passworte für ihre magischen Tore dazu geschrieben. Wenn die Passworte so lange gelten, dann haben die seit Jahren keine ungebetenen Gäste gehabt.“

Bilbo senkte den Kopf und verbarg ein Kopfschütteln, er hatte eine vollständige Kritik an diesem Kerker erwartet, kaum dass Boromir hier heraus war und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er wog die Dolche in der Hand. „Die wirst du brauchen.“, sagte er schweren Herzens. 

Jeder der beiden nahm einen Dolch. „Kannst du den dritten zu Thorin bringen?“, fragte Boromir. „Wir gehen los und finden die anderen, aber ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, das Thorin bewaffnet ist, wenn er seine Zelle verlässt.“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen.“, versprach Bilbo. „Ich wünschte…“

Boromir hockte sich ihm gegenüber und ihre Blick trafen sich. „Ich auch, Bilbo. Ich mag den Gedanken Elben zu töten ebenso wenig wie du. Aber sie haben ihre Wahl getroffen, als sie unsere Freunde hier eingesperrt haben.“

“Du musst mich für einen Narren halten.“, sagte Bilbo und hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch kleiner wurde. Das hier waren seine Freunde, sie verließen sich auf ihn, und die Elben hatten ihnen keine Wahl gelassen. Er wagte sich nicht auszumalen, wie es ohne die Hilfe von Elrohir und seiner Reiter aussähe.

„Nein ich glaube, du bist von uns beiden der bessere Mensch.“, erwiderte Boromir mit einem seltsamen Lächeln. „Lass dir das von niemandem ausreden.“ 

„Die Wachen kommen. Bilbo – verschwinde!“, warnte Fíli sie und Bilbo streifte den Ring über. Als er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Zelle machte, versuchte er nicht auf die Geräusche hinter sich zu hören. 

***

Fíli hatte eben das Schloss von Dwalins Zelle geknackt, als die Wachen kamen, sie griffen Fíli sofort an und bemerkten Boromir, der im Schatten der Wand stand nicht. Sie wandten ihm den Rücken zu, fragten sich nicht ob der Zwerg wirklich allein handelte. Sie gingen schlampig vor, und es war ihr Untergang. Boromir griff sie rasch an, er ging kein Risiko ein, die Klinge sank in den Nacken des ersten Elben, der sofort tot zu Boden ging. Er hatte erwartet etwas zu spüren, Schmerz, vielleicht eine Art Strafe dafür, dass Leben eines der Erstgeborenen genommen zu haben, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Elb starb wie jeder andere Gegner, und sein Kamerad folgte nur Momente später, niemals begreifend was geschehen war. 

Fíli öffnete die Zellentür und Boromir warf die Schwerter der Wachen Dwalin und Bofur zu. „Fíli, Bofur, ihr findet die anderen, Dwalin du kommst mit mir. Wir steigen ganz unten ein und befreien Kíli.“ 

Die Zwerge schnappten sich die Waffen und beförderten die Leichen in die Zelle, bevor sie aufbrachen. „Kíli wird in der Tiefe festgehalten?“, fragte Dwalin als sie einen leeren Gang entlang eilten. Dank Lachanars Aufzeichnungen, konnte Borormir sie um die meisten Wachen herumlotsen. 

„Sie haben ihn zur Befragung nach unten geschafft. Bilbo ist bereits auf dem Weg zu Thorin.“, gab Boromir ihm rasch einen Überblick über die Lage. Er folgte der Wegbeschreibung die Bilbo von Elrohir hatte. „Hier entlang.“

Dwalin grollte leise. „Wenn ich diesen Elbenkönig je wiedersehe, haben er und seine Brut meine Blutrache verdient.“ Seine Wut war heiß und auch die Nachricht, das Thorin überlebt hatte, half nur wenig um ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Hass ist eine vergeudete Emotion… jedenfalls sage ich mir das immer wieder.“, gab Boromir leise zurück. Er konnte Kíli nicht spüren, das Band war wieder stumm und das letzte Mal das er Kíli gespürt hatte, waren Furcht und Verzweiflung so intensiv gewesen. „Ich brauche jetzt deinen kühlen Kopf, Dwalin. Wenn ein Einbruch in die Verhörkammern hier keinen Alarm auslöst, dann weiß ich nicht was sie aufweckt.“

Sie folgten einem schmalen Tunnel nach unten, in Richtung der tiefen Kerker, die Wegbeschreibung war zuverlässig und brachte sie genau zu ihrem Ziel. Sie betraten einen Alptraum. 

***

Kíli konnte nicht mehr schreien, seine Kehle gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Für eine Weile hatte er allen Willen verloren, ließ die Orks mit ihm zu tun, was sie wollten. Aber als ihr bleicher Anführer sich wieder näherte, wusste er, was kommen würde. Der Ork hatte große Freude daran Durins Linie zu brechen. Ein Teil von Kíli wollte sterben, auch wenn seine besudelte Seele ewig durch das Grau wandern mochte, war das besser als zum Orkspielzeug zu werden. Doch ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht aufgeben, etwas das wusste, dass auch diese Nacht ein Ende haben würde. Da war ein Licht, eine Präsenz, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht allein war. Und solange er sie spürte, konnte er nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn er kaum noch wusste wie viel mehr er aushalten konnte. Er schloss die Augen und suchte nach dem hellen Licht in seinem Geist, dem Ort, den sie nicht erreichen konnten, und er konnte fühlen wie das Licht heller wurde und sich in seine Richtung bewegte. 

Aus der Illusion ausbrechend, kam Kíli auf die Füße, der Stuhl hatte keine Fesseln, die Elbischen Wachen waren so überrascht, dass sie nicht sofort reagierten. Unbewaffnet gegen vier von ihnen, wusste Kíli, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber sie würden ihn schon töten müssen, um ihn wieder einzufangen. Er schoss vor und nutzte den Moment ihres Schocks um den Arm des Kerkermeisters zu packen, er riss den Elben herum, griff seinen Dolch und rammte ihn in die Seite, des Elben, der das Artefakt kontrolliert hatte. Er stieß den Kerkermeister zu Boden und griff den ersten Wächter an. 

Sein Geist war kalt geworden, er fühlte nichts mehr, weder Schmerzen noch etwas anderes, nur eine eisige Distanz, als er die Wachen um sich herum wahrnahm. Seine Gedanken hatten keinen Raum mehr für Gefühle, nur Fakten gingen in seine Berechnungen ein, als er ihre Waffen und Angriffswinkel abschätzte, sprintete er bereits durch den Raum um sie in die richtige Richtung zu bringen. Die Teile des Mosaiks fielen alle an ihren Platz innerhalb von Sekunden. Der erste Wächter warf ein Messer, genau wie Nummer drei, Wacher Nummer zwei zog sein Schwert, während Nummer vier durch den Kerkermeister zu seinen Füßen behindert war. 

Plötzlich schien alles still zu stehen, selbst sein Herz schlug schwerfällig und langsam. 

Mit dem ersten Herzschlag duckte sich Kíli und die beiden Messer verfehlten ihn und trafen ihre unerwarteten Ziele: Wache Nummer eins hatte Nummer vier getötet, und Nummer drei hatte Nummer eins nur einen Moment danach erwischt. Saubere Arbeit. 

Der zweite Herzschlag kam schneller und Kíli erreichte Wachte Nummer Zwei, der Dolche des Kerkermeisters in seiner Hand, kollidierte mit der Armschiene des Elben. Geschmeidig kam Kíli herum und verpasste dem Elben einen Fausthieb in die Magengrube, der Elb krümmte sich zusammen, und Kíli rammte ihm die Klinge in den Hals. Der Elb brach zusammen, sein Blut verschmierte den Boden. 

Mit den dritten Herzschlag, der fast so schnell war wie er sein sollte, kam Kíli herum und warf seinen Dolch, der den letzten Elbenwächter ins Herz traf. Er brach lautlos zusammen und landete in der Blutlache der anderen. 

Es waren nicht mehr als drei Herzschläge gewesen und sie fühlten sich wie Stunden für ihn an. Die vier Wachen waren beinahe mühelos gefallen, seine Hände waren blutig und er wollte es nicht anders. Kíli hob seine blutigen Finger zog sie über sein Gesicht, beginnend an der linken Augenbraue, über die Nasenwurzel und endend unter dem rechten Auge. Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch, der Kerkermeister versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen. Kíli kam herum und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in den Unterleib, der ihn erneut zu Boden beförderte. Fast beiläufig sammelte er das Schwert eines der Wachen auf und rammte es durch die Schulte des Kerkermeisters, so dass er an den Boden genagelt war. 

„Vater!“ .hörte er einen entsetzten Schrei, an einem der Zugänge. Ein junger Elb war über die Seitentreppe hereingekommen, das musste doch die Brut des Kerkermeisters sein. „Komm ruhig rein, mein Junge.“, sagte Kíli gedehnt. „Dein Vater hat dir was Schönes zu zeigen.“ 

Boromir konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Die Wachen der Verhörkammer waren alle tot, Blut bildete Lachen auf dem Boden und der Kerkermeister war mit einem Schwert durch die Schulter ebenfalls an den Boden genagelt worden. Kíli stand in der Mitte des Raums, sein Gesicht blutbeschmiert und seine Hand um den Hals eines jungen Elben gelegt, denn er mühelos hochgehoben hatte. „Du weißt nicht was für Spielchen dein Vater so mag, nicht wahr?“, sagte er beinahe fröhlich. „Und dabei haben wir gerade erst angefangen zu spielen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir zeigen, was er wirklich mag… nur ein bisschen…“

Er sah auf den Kerkermeister herunter. „Das würde dir doch gefallen? Ich kenne deine Vergnügen ja schon.“

„Bitte ... nein, nicht mein Sohn.“, bat der Elb. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn in den Stuhl werfen.“, sagte Kíli nachdenklich. „Ich kann sehen, dass er noch aktiv ist… dann ist sicher auch der bleiche Ork noch da, und der wird seinen Spaß an einem Elbchen haben.“ 

Der Kerkermeister zitterte, Furcht verzerrte sein Gesicht. „Bitte, nicht meinen Sohn. Töte mich, wenn du musst, aber lass meinen Jungen in Ruhe.“ 

Kílis Fuß fand die Kehlte des Elben. „Warum nicht?“, fragte er. „Warum sollte ich gerade dir und deiner Brut Gnade zeigen?“

Boromir konnte die Wut, den Schmerz und die schiere Dunkelheit in Kíli sehen und verstand ihn. Sie hatten Kíli zu weit getrieben und er richtete sich mit ganzer Wut gegen seine Peiniger. Boromir sprang von der Kante herunter und landete in der Mitte des Raumes. „Weil du kein Schlächter von kleinen Kindern bist.“, sagte er ruhig und versuchte Kíli durch das Band zu erreichen. Von der anderen Seite spürte er Schmerz, Schrecken, grausige Dinge… es brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung um sie nicht auszublocken. Er würde nicht vor Kíli zurückscheuen, egal wie schwer es war, er konnte nicht loslassen. „Du bist stärker als sie.“ 

Seine Worte brachen durch den Schleier, der Kílis Geist umgab. „Boromir?“, das Wort war nur ein ungläubiges Flüstern. Kíli sah den jungen Elben an und schleuderte ihn wie eine Strohpuppe gegen die Wand. Mit einem Schwung riss er die Klinge aus der Schulter des Kerkermeisters. „Schau dir an wie er stirbt.“ 

„Kíli, nein.“ Boromir trat zwischen Kíli und den jungen Elben, als er versuchte den Blick des Zwerges zu finden, grüne Augen trafen auf brennend schwarze. „Kíli, was sie dir angetan haben, ist unverzeihlich, aber es macht das Töten eines Kindes weder richtig noch gerechtfertigt.“ Er wollte diese Elben eigenhändig zerreißen und vielleicht diesen König und Legolas – diesen kleinen Feigling – erschlagen. Aber Kíli brauchte keinen Rächer, er brauchte Freunde, Hilfe aus diesem Alptraum herauszufinden. „Du bist stärker als sie. Kíli, ich kenne dich, du würdest dir den Mord an einem Kind nie vergeben, egal aus welchem Grund er geschah. Tu dir das selbst nicht an.“ Kílis Klinge berührte Boromirs Brust und er sah ihn ruhig an, furchtlos. 

Die Hände des jungen Zwergs begannen zu zittern, als der Schmerz langsam durch die Rage brach und die Klinge aus seiner Hand glitt und auf den Bode fiel. Kílis Knie gaben nach und Boromir schaffte es gerade noch ihn aufzufangen, als seine Kraft nachgab, und Kíli in schmerzhaften Tränen zusammenbrach. Boromir hielt ihn fest, als der Sturm Kíli durchschüttelte, alles was er tun konnte, war ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, den Schmerz teilen, den er spürte und Kíli festhalten bis es alles aus ihm heraus war. Besser das der Schmerz sich so die Bahn brach, als dass er in seinem Inneren blieb und ihn quälte. 

Als die Ruhe kam, die Tränen versiegten und Kílis Atem sich beruhigte, sah Kíli zu ihm auf und gab die Umarmung zurück, wieder in das Lage ihn anzusehen. „Danke.“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme noch rau, aber wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ohne dich hätte ich hier nicht herausgefunden.“ 

„Freunde helfen einander, und Kampfgefährten schulden einander ihr Leben, anders würden sie es auch nicht wollen.“, wie lange war es her, das Kíli ihm dasselbe gesagt hatte, nach dem Alptraum in Amon Hen? 

Kíli zwang sich wieder ganz auf die Füße, eine Hand immer noch auf Boromirs Arm, langsam kam auch das Band zur Ruhe, so sehr es für seinen Geist jetzt Anker war. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden, ehe sie das Chaos hier entdecken.“ 

***

Es war einfach zu bemerken, dass Alarm gegeben worden war, dachte Thorin, als eine weitere Patrouille an ihnen vorbei hetzte. Er hoffte, dass die anderen es aus ihren Zellen und zum Treffpunkt geschafft hatten. Bilbos Plan hatte bisher bewundernswert gut funktioniert, ihr Meisterdieb hatte wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er wirklich der Beste war. Doch noch waren sie nicht hier heraus. Sie erreichten die Treppen, die aus dem Kerker führten. Wie eine böse Überraschung erschienen drei Elbenkrieger dort aus den Schatten und schnitten ihnen den Weg ab. Thorin zog den langen Dolch, er würde ein Schwert bevorzugen, aber es musste reichen was er hatte. 

Zwei Pfeile zischten durch die Luft und trafen zwei der Wache, Thorin nutzte den Moment als der dritte sich umdrehte, ihn seinen Kameraden folgen zu lassen. Er sah auf und erwartete Kíli mit irgendeinem Elbenborgen bewaffnet, doch dort stand Lachanar, der sich umgewandt hatte und noch zwei Wachen abschoss. „Der Tunnel ist frei. Beeilt euch.“, sagte der Elb. „Ich locke sie weg.“

Bilbo und Balin eilten los, in Richtung des Ausganges, doch Thorin hielt inne, bevor er die Treppen verließ, sein Blick fand den Elben, der weiter oben auf einen Sims gesprungen war. In diesem Moment konnte Thorin nicht einmal anfangen seine Gedanken über seinen ehemaligen Freund zu ordnen. „Lachanar... Danke.“, sagte er, bevor er den anderen in den Tunnel folgte. 

Sie waren aus den Kerkern heraus und näherten sich rasch einem weiteren Teil des unterirdischen Palasts. Thorin sah Glóin und Óin, die in dieselbe Richtung hasteten. Sie wurden von zwei größeren Gestalten, zwei Elben begleitet. Erstaunt erkannte Thorin Elrohir, dessen Klinge mühelos Pfeile aus der Luft schlug. Der Elb hielt sich zwischen den Wachen und den Flüchtlingen, was die Wachen bei jedem Schuss in Gefahr brachte, ihn zu treffen, anstelle der Zwerge. Aelin machte es genauso, nur das seine Klinge blutig war. 

„Thorin, dem Licht sei gedankt, du lebst!“ in Elrohirs Stimme klang große Erleichterung mit, als sie sich trafen. 

Der Zwergenkönig hatte von Bilbo gehört, dass der Elb sie bei ihrer Flucht unterstützte, doch er hatte kaum erwartet den Sohn von Elrond hier zu treffen, Schwert in der Hand und bereit gegen sein eigenes Volk zu kämpfen. Das Schicksal hatte eine schwere Strafe auf alle der Erstgeborenen gelegt, die das Blut ihres Volkes vergossen, und die Geschichte des Ersten Zeitalters war voll von warnenden Beispielen. Elben führten keinen Krieg gegen ihr eigenes Volk… oder hatten es sehr lange nicht mehr getan. „Sie haben es versucht, und dabei ist es geblieben.“, gab er zurück als sich hinter ihnen eine Tür schloss und vorläufig die Jagt von ihnen abschnitt. 

„Das habe ich gehört.“, Elrohir steckte das Schwert weg. „Umso mehr bin ich froh, dass du noch unter uns weilst.“

Thorin sah sich um, sie standen an einem unterirdischen Kai, nahe dem Fluss der in Richtung des langen Sees floss. Seine Gefährten waren bereits dabei aus einem ganzen Haufen Rüstungen ihre Ausrüstungen zusammenzusuchen. Auch er war froh als er seine Rüstung und Schwert wieder hatte, mit ihnen fühlte er sich weniger wie ein Gefangener und wieder in der Lage sich zu wehren. „Warum hilfst du uns?“, fragte er. Er hatte nie erlebt, dass sich Elben auf die Seite von Fremden schlugen, schon gar nicht gegen ihr eigenes Volk. Schuld mochte Lachanars Taten treiben, und vielleicht auch Verzweiflung über einen König der nicht mehr bei Verstand war. Elrohir hatte weder Grund noch Verpflichtung ihnen zu helfen. 

„Weil ich meine Freunde nicht im Kerker sitzen lasse.“, erwiderte Elrohir. „Und du mir außerdem noch die Probe gegen den Drachen schuldest.“ 

Erstaunt sah Thorin dem Elben in die Augen, als er Elrohir gefragt hatte ob er den Mut gehabt hätte sich dem Drachen zu stellen, war es Geplänkel zwischen Kriegern gewesen, die das Temperament des anderen austesteten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Elb die Herausforderung so ernst nehmen würde. Doch er sah die Entschlossenheit in den sturmgrauen Augen sehen, so verrückt es schien, Elrohir war auf ihrer Seite, auch entgegen alle Elben des Waldlandreiches. 

Bevor Thorin antwortet konnte, wurden sie vom Geräusch einer Steintür am Ende des Kais unterbrochen. „Elrohir, ich muss mit dir reden.“ Legolas war auf den Kai hinausgetreten, allein und offensichtlich mit der Absicht mit Elrohir zu sprechen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Zwerge auf dem Kai sah. „Du hilfst ihnen zu fliehen…“, sagte er ungläubig.

Elrohir zog sein Schwert und ging den Kai hinunter, bis er zwischen Legolas und den anderen stand. „Ja, ich habe ihnen geholfen zu entkommen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher aus dieser Höhle herauskommen.“, sagte er streng. „Was dein Vater hier tut ist nicht nur falsch, es ist so abscheulich, dass wäre er hier, ich ihn erschlagen und das Gerechtigkeit nennen würde.“

„Wie kannst du ihn so verurteilen?“, fragte Legolas und zog seine Dolche. Der Ärger stand ihm deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Er hat so viel durchgemacht.“ 

„Du erfindest Ausreden für ihn.“, gab Elrohir zurück und verfiel in Kampfhaltung, Flug des Winterfalken war eine gute Haltung um engen Raum zu verteidigen, die wenig Beinarbeit verlangte. „Kannst du nicht sehen, dass er den Verstand verloren hat?“

Legolas griff an. Schwalben im Flug, ein schneller Doppelschlag, war seine Eröffnung. Singender Wind gefolgt von Fallende Federn brachten einen Schlaghagel auf Elrohir hernieder. 

Der Krieger blockte die Angriffe so schnell wie sie kamen, seine Konter gingen rasend schnell durch die Formen Der Stein Steht, Blätter fallen auf den Teich und Tränenregen gingen fast fließend in einander über. „Ist das die einzige Antwort, die du hast, Legolas? Angreifen, weil du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen kannst? Dein Vater wird von etwas beeinflusst…“

„Ich weiß!“ Legolas Verzweiflung klang überdeutlich in seiner Stimme mit, als er erneut angriff. „Ich kann nichts tun. Wie kann ich das einzige bekämpfen was meinen Vater noch hier hält?“

Elrohir schnellt vor, und entwaffnete Legolas mit zwei schnellen Schlägen. Die Dolche flogen von den Händen das Waldelben und fielen klirrend auf den Kai. „Du sagst mir besser was hier vorgeht.“, sagte Elrohir. „Es mag der einzige Weg sein deinen Vater noch zu retten.“

***

Legolas setzte sich auf einen der Poller am Kai, er nahm kaum jemanden außer Elrohir wahr, der ihm gegenüber stand. Der ältere Elb konnte sehen, wie durcheinander der Waldlandprinz war. „Was ist mit deinem Vater geschehen?“, fragte er, und versuchte seinen Zorn für den Moment zu dämpfen. In seinem Rücken wusste er Thorin, der leise mit seinen Gefährten sprach, was immer an Worten zwischen Vater und Sohn fielen, konnten nicht leicht sein.

„Es war im Jahr nachdem meine Mutter… nachdem sie diese Welt verließ.“, begann Legolas langsam zu sprechen. „Ihr Verlust nahm Vater seine letzten Bindungen an Arda und für lange Zeit fürchteten wir, er würde schwinden und ihr folgen. Doch dann, auf einem Jagdausflug glaubte er einen Huirorn, einen Baumgeist in den Wäldern gesehen zu haben. Er war so viel lebendiger an dem Tag. Er fing an nach ihm zu suchen, erst zusammen mit anderen und zunehmend allein. Tiefer und tiefer drang er in die Wälder vor bis er ihn schließlich fand. Er brachte einen Weidenschössling mit sich, als er zurückkam, eine Schattenweide, die heute in den Gärten steht. Er war glücklich, lebendig und er schien… geheilt, willens in dieser Welt zu bleiben.“ Legolas seufzte. „Er hat sich verändert, er verbringt viel Zeit in den Gärten und… ist manchmal seltsam.“

Elrohir konnte den Schmerz in Legolas sehen, die Schande seiner Familie, die Furcht um seinen Vater. Legolas war noch jung und war im Schutz der Wälder aufgewachsen. „Wir werden einen Weg finden ihm zu helfen.“, er würde Thranduil am liebsten erschlagen, er verdiente es nicht besser. Doch hier waren größere Kräfte am Werk, und Elrohir wusste, dass ein Urteil im Zorn selten ein gutes Urteil war. „Aelin… was sind Huirorns?“, fragte er, da er nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung von diesen Wesen hatte. 

„Baumgeister, die in den Wäldern von Doriath lebten.“, kam die prompte Antwort. „Es hieß sie wären Geschöpfe von Melian, der Maia, die Elwe Thingols Gemahlig war und wären nach ihrem Fortgehen ausgestorben. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Lord Maitimo1 einmal mit Lord Aikanaro2 von Dorthonion über sie sprach und dieser sagte, dass auch einige in seinen Wäldern lebten, doch er traute ihnen nicht wirklich. Ihre Natur und ihre Treue wären zweifelhaft. Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendwelche von ihnen überlebt haben.“

„Du müsstest das wissen.“, schnappte Legolas. „du hast ja auch geholfen sie zu vernichten.“ 

Elrohir musste sich zusammenreißen um Legoals nicht zuammenzufahren. Er wäre tot, verblutet in den Kerkern von Carn Dûm hätte Aelin ihn dort nicht herausgehol., Sie waren Freunde seit Elrohir alt genug gewesen war was Aelin an sein Haus band, welche lange Geschichte er mit Elrohirs Vater teilte. Und jenseits von Pflicht, von einer alten Untat, war eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gewachsen. „Aelin ist hier, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe, aus keinem anderen Grund, Legolas. Lebe damit. Wenn dieser Baum aus dem südlichen Düsterwald stammt, mag es sein, dass wir sein Wissen darüber wie man dunkle Wesen vernichtet, bald dringend brauchen werden.“

„Aber… was ist wenn ihr die Weide tötet und ihr Fall den Tod meines Vaters bedeutet?“, fragte Legoals, zu müde um die Anwesenheit von einem Krieger aus Maedhros Gefolge hier noch länger zu diskutieren. 

Elrohir sah ihn an und sein Blick wurde sehr ernst. „Die Entscheidung was wir tun liegt natürlich bei dir.“, sagte er. „Doch was würdest du für deinen Vater vorziehen? Den Tod und eine Rückkehr zu Mandos oder ein Leben im Wahnsinn?“

Legolas stand auf, bleich und müde, doch viel ruhiger. „Du hast recht, Elrohir.“, sagte er leise. „Darf ich um deine Hilfe bitten, um meinen Vater zu befreien? Ich weiß nicht wie wie viele Elben im Palast das Ding beeinflusst oder was es tun kann, wird es angegriffen.“

„Ich werde die Zwerge auf ihren Weg schicken und dann mit dir kommen, um deinen Vater zu befreien.“, entschied Elrohir rasch. Die Zwerge würden mit dem Boot auch ohne Hilfe klarkommen, und der Strom würde die Hauptarbeit tun. 

„Nein, Elrohir.“, Thorin, der zuletzt mit Kíli gesprochen hatte, wandte sich um. „Wir werden nicht wie Feiglinge oder Diebe in der Nacht davonlaufen. Wir werden dir helfen, diesen Baum zu fällen.“ 

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer den Zwergenkönig im Exil erstaunter ansah, Legolas oder Elrohir, als sie seine Worte hörten. Elrohir fand die Sprache schneller wieder. „Das ist ein ehrenvolles Angebot, Thorin. Doch warum?“ Er versuchte nicht es in höfliche Floskeln zu verpacken, als er den Zwerg fragte warum er ihnen helfen wollte. „Diese Angelegenheit betrifft dich nicht.“

„Das ist es doch was dein Volk von meinem sagt, nicht wahr?“, gab Thorin zurück. „Dass wir in den Bergen nach Reichtümern suchen und uns nicht um die Nöte anderer kümmern? Nicht alle von uns sind ganz so egoistisch.“

„Ihr habt keinen Grund uns zu helfen ...“ Legolas wusste nicht was er aus diesem Angebot machen sollte, er traute dem Zwerg nicht, noch seinen Gefährten. 

Thorin musterte ihn kalt. „Täusche dich nicht, Waldelb, was hier geschehen ist wird nicht vergessen werden, und es wird nie vergeben werden. Doch dein elendes Volk dieser dunklen Kreatur zu überlassen, wäre ein genauso großer Schurkenstreich, wie der Tag an dem dein Vater uns dem Drachen überließ.“ Es war alles was er dem Waldelben zu sagen hatten, wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er diese Waldelben für immer hinter sich lassen.

Er sah zu Elrohir auf. „Du bist mir jetzt zum zweiten Mal zu Hilfe gekommen, Prinz von Imladris.“, sagte er. „Und ich werde das gleiche für dich tun.“

Das edle Anerbieten des Zwergs berührte Elrohir. Thorin hatte keinen Grund ihm hier zu helfen, und wenn er es doch anbot, dann weil es das Richtige war, weil es das einzige ehrenhafte war. Sein Blick ging an Thorin vorbei zu Kíli, der bleich nahe der Wand stand. Fíli und Boromir hatten ihn in die Mitte genommen, vielleicht half ihre Nähe ihm. Elrohir wusste was hinter Kíli lag, und dass wesentlich weniger von dem was mit ihm passiert war, andere so gebrochen hatte, dass sie sich nie davon erholt hatten. Wie konnte er auch nur erwägen Kíli in diesen Kampf zu involvieren, nach dem was man ihm hier angetan hatte?

Kíli blickte auf und ihre Augen trafen sich, als hätte er stumm Elrohirs Gedanken erahnt. „Thorin hat Recht, Elrohir.,“ sagte er, seine Stimme immer noch rau. „Es wäre ein Orkstreich diese Leute der dunklen Kreatur zu überlassen, auch wenn sie es verdient haben. Wir tun das nicht für sie – sondern für dich, mein Freund.“ 

Da war ein Anflug von Stolz in Thorins Augen, als er die Worte seines Sohnes hörte. Elrohir neigte den Kopf. „Es ist ein edles Angebot, Thorin und ich bin dankbar dafür.“ Ein Handschlag besiegelte ihr Bündnis. 

***

Legolas führte sie durch die Hallen des Palastes den Gärten entgegen. Elrohir war an der Spitze mit ihm, die anderen folgten. Die Gruppe bestand aus Elrohirs Reitern und den Zwergen, sie waren die einzigen Krieger auf die sie hier bauen konnten. Elrohir konnte sehen, dass Legolas nervös war. „Du fürchtest um deinen Vater.“, sagte er leise, als sie die Treppen zu den Gärten hinauf stiegen.

„Ich habe allen Grund dazu.“, erwiderte Legolas. „Diejenigen die es versuchen werden, haben wenig für ihn übrig. Ich hätte lieber die Hilfe von…“ er schüttelte den Kopf, wohl wissend, dass keine andere Hilfe kommen würde. „Sprechen wir nicht darüber.“ 

Die königlichen Gärten lagen im Dunkel, Schattengras säumte die Wege und die Ränder des dunklen Weihers über denen sich eine Schattenweide erhob, deren lange Zweige das Wasser streichelten. In der Nähe des Baumstammes sah Elrohir einen schlafenden Elben. „Legolas, du hast nur eine Aufgabe hier: deinen Vater von der Weide wegzubekommen. Überlass das Kämpfen uns.“, befahl er und sah zu Thorin.

Der Zwergenanführer beäugte den Baum misstrauisch. Orcrist schimmerte sanft in seiner Hand. „Gefällt mir nicht.“, sagte er knapp. „Dieser Ort stinkt vor Finsternis.“ 

Elrohir konnte dem nur zustimmen. Etwas war hier, etwas Unheimliches und Dunkles, die Luft war wie aufgeladen, eine solche Präsenz, ein Schatten… wo hatte er das schon einmal gespürt? Er beobachtete wie Legolas die schlafende Gestalt seines Vaters forttrug, er musste das schon früher getan haben, denn der Baum verhinderte es nicht. Sobald Legolas den Ausgang der Gärten erreicht hatte, rückten die Kämpfer von drei Seiten her gegen den Baum vor. 

Sie waren noch keine drei Schritte gegangen, als etwas kriechendes aus dem Boden schoss und sich um Elrohirs Fuß schlang. Er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch eine dürre Hand mit langen Fingern kam aus dem Boden und packte sein Knöchel hart, als wollte sie ihn unter die Erde ziehen. Mit seinem Schwert durchschlug er das Handgelenk, doch mehr greifende Hände krochen gleich Wurzeln aus dem Boden. 

Thorin fluchte als der ganze Garten um sie herum lebendig wurde, Hände versuchten sie unter die Erde zu ziehen, dornige Ranken schlugen um sich gleich wilden Peitschen und jeder Weidenzweig wurde zur Würgeschlinge. Orkrist schnitt durch sie hindurch wie Butter, doch es gab so viele von ihnen. Jeder Schritt vorwärts wurde mit einem Dutzend schwerer Hiebe erkauft, Thorin hatte das Gefühl, dass ein einziges Wesen, den ganzen Garten gegen sie richtete. Er sah eine Würgeschlinge fallen und durchschlug sie mit der Klinge, während sein Fuß eine weitere kriechende Hand zertrat. 

Ein krankes Schmatzen entrang sich dem Boden, als ein Dutzend bleiche Würmer aus dem Matsch krochen und ihnen grünliche Säure entgegen spien. Der Gestank allein war scheußlich, doch die Spritzer waren noch schlimmer wenn sie trafen. Er sah wie die gespuckte Säure Aelins Panzerhandschuh traf und sich glatt durchfraß, der Noldor achtete nicht darauf, als seine Klinge auf den Wurm herabfuhr. 

Thorin griff den Wurm vor sich an, er und Elrohir waren bisher am weitesten vorgedrungen. Drei weitere Würmer kamen auf sie zu. Thorin schlug einem den Kopf ab, bevor er spucken konnte. Elrohirs Klinge traf die Kehle des zweiten Wurms, aus der stinkende Brühe hervorbrach. Sie duckten sich gleichzeitig und die Wurmsäure flog über sie hinweg. Als sie wieder hochkamen, starben zwei Würmer. 

Boromir und Kíli waren die Ersten, die den Baum erreichten. Sie hatten sich den langen Weg außen entlang durchgekämpft, an den Würmern vorbei und an einem brodelnden Tümpel voller schnappender Reptilien. Doch als sie dem Baum wirklich nahe kamen, bogen sich die Zweige ihnen entgegen, um sie zu würgen, zu schlagen und zu zerschmettern. Boromirs Schwert schnitt durch die Zweige, die auf sie herabpeitschten, während Kíli in die Hocke ging. Er vertraute darauf, dass Boromir ihn decken konnte, als er am Boden ein Feuer entzündete, nicht irgendein Feuer, sondern die Flamme eines arkanen Schmiedes. Heiß loderte sie empor und leckte gierig an dem Stamm der Weide. 

Ein Schrei stieg aus dem Baum auf, ein Schrei von Agonie und Wut, als die Flammen hungrig den Stamm umschlossen, gerufen von Kíli war das Feuer des Schmiedes hell und hungrig, die dunkle Kraft vor sich zu verzehren. Und plötzlich sahen sie eine Gestalt in dem düsteren Rauch: ein Mann, in schwarzer Rüstung und mit rotem Mantel, der aus dem Flammen trat, ungeachtet des brennenden Baumes. 

„Tungar-Suula… das kann nicht sein.“ Elrohir erbleichte als er dem Mann gegenüberstand, den er vor Jahrhunderten in den Tiefen von Carn Dûm gesehen hatte. 

Thorin sah wie Elrohir im Schock erstarrte und handelte sofort, er sprintete auf den Feind zu, Orkrist in einer Hand, bereit zum Angriff. Was auch immer dieses Ding war: Mann, Zauberer oder düstere Erscheinung, hier und heute würde es enden. Ihre Klingen prallte aufeinander, Stahl sang auf Stahl. Thorin brach seine Klinge frei und griff sofort wieder an. Getrieben von seiner Wut, dem ganzen Zorn seines Hauses, kämpfte er mit einer gnadenlosen Stärke, Orkrist zerschmetterte Teile der Panzerung mit jedem neuen Hieb. Thorin achtete nicht auf seine eigenen Wunden, mit fester Entschlossenheit fegte er die Deckung seines Gegners zur Seite und trieb ihm die Klinge in die Brust. Die dunkle Gestalt brach zusammen und löste sich in stinkenden Rauch auf, als der Baum herunterbrannte. 

Schwert atmend, wandte sich Thorin zu Elrohir um, der gerade ein weiteres Pflanzenwesen erschlug, dass sonst Thorin in den Rücken gefasst hätte. Der gesamte Garten war ein Schlachtfeld von Pflanzen, knöchernen Händen und Würmern. Alle ihre Kämpfer waren von dem Zusammenstoß gezeichnet, aber sie waren siegreich. Ein schwungvoller Handschlag von Thorin und Elrohir besiegelte ihren Sieg. 

„Du kanntest diese Kreatur?“, fragte Thorin als er Orkrist wegstreckte. Gandalf hatte recht gehabt: eine bessere Klinge gab es nicht. 

„Ja, vor langer Zeit bin ich ihm begegnet… in Carn Dûm.“, erwiderte Elrohir. „Und ich hätte geschworen, dass Aelin ihn dort erschlagen hat.“ 

Also war Tungar-Suula ein Wesen das älter und fauler war, als sie gewusst hatten. „Glaubst du er bleibt dieses Mal tot?“, fragte Thorin. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde Lady Galadriel über das was hier umgegangen ist, berichten. Sie wird es wissen müssen bevor… bevor sie sich Dol Guldur stellt.“

Der Kampf war vorbei, doch der Krieg lag noch vor ihnen, das konnte Thorin klar sehen. „Dann machen wir uns beide besser auf den Weg, Elrohir.“, sagte er. „Ich muss mit meinen Leuten weit weg sein, bevor dieser König wieder zu sich findet und uns wegen der Zerstörung seines Gartens verfolgen lässt. Und du wirst die Lady von Lorien vor den Gefahren dieses Landes warnen wollen.“ 

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Gärten wieder und kehrten zum Flusstor zurück. Sie waren alle erschöpft, doch der Kampf hatte auf ihrer Seite keine Toten gehabt. Als sie am Kai standen, hielt Thorin inne und wandte sich zu seinem Begleiter. „Elrohir.“, er verwendete keine Anreden, dies war zwischen Kriegern, zwischen Freunden, nicht zwischen den Söhnen gleich welcher Häuser. „Du sagtest du wolltest mit uns gegen den Drachen gehen, wenn das noch immer dein Wunsch ist, nachdem du deiner großen Ahnherrin Bericht gegeben hast, dann wirst du unter den meinen Willkommen sein. Doch… solltest du gebraucht werden, um weiteres Übel in diesem Land zu verhindern, dann unterstützte jene, die wirklich kämpfen um die Finsternis einzudämmen.“ Thorin konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die große Lady von Lorien nicht auf einen solchen Kämpfer verzichten wollten, wenn sie gegen Dol Guldur ging. Der Drache mochte von Übel sein, doch Dol Guldur war schlimmer. 

Elrohir nickte. „Thorin, ich danke dir. Sobald meine Aufgabe erledigt ist, werde ich dich finden, du hast mein Wort.“

***

In den Tiefen eines dunklen Verlieses unterhalb der Festung von Dol Guldur manifestierte sich eine Gestalt aus Rauch und Feuer. Sie nahm langsam die Gestalt eines Mannes mit bronzebrauner Haut, schwarzem Haar und violetten Augen an, er trug nur einige Fetzen und konnte kaum stehen. Er fluchte in seiner Muttersprache, als seine Hand Halt an der Wand suchte. 

Zwei andere Männer eilten herbei und stützten ihn. „Trakhaine, du siehst aus als hättest du dir den Zorn von jemandem eingehandelt.“, sagte einer von ihnen und legte ihm einen Mantel um die Schultern. 

Trakhaine richtete sich auf, es tat gut wieder in seiner eigenen Form zu sein, nachdem er solange eine fremde Gestalt gehabt hatte. Er war ein wenig überrascht, wer ihn begrüßte. „Das könnte man so sagen, Jir.“, gab er trocken zurück. „Welcher Ungeist hat nur Zwerge in diese Weltgegend verschlagen? Sie sind nicht halb so leichtgläubig wie unsere Waldlandfreunde.“ Jircanor war einer der Ersten gewesen, der vor Jahrhunderten hierher gekommen war, eine lebende Legende unter den Ostlingen. Die schwarzen Ornament-gleichen Siegel an seinen Schläfen legten die Gabe des Schattens nahe, die ihm sein langes Leben geschenkt hatte. Ohne ihn wäre Dol Guldur und der Schatten des dunklen Herrschers nicht so rasch gefunden worden. 

„Wem sagst du das?“ Jircanors tiefe Stimme verriet Humor. „Unsere kleinen Faulpelze im Forst hängen mit ihren Blutopfern hinterher, und ein paar von ihnen haben es geschafft sich umbringen zu lassen.“

Ein kaltes Echo flüsterte durch die dunklen Hallen von Dol Guldur, eine wortlose Berührung, ein Ruf den sie beide verstanden. Weder ein Ruf noch Worte waren notwendig. Sie alle verstanden den Ruf, sie kannten die vertraute Präsenz, die sie berührte. Trakhaine zog den Mantel fester um die Schultern, nickte Jir zu und eilte die Stufen hinauf. Die alte Zitadelle mochte weitestgehend eine Ruine sein, doch einer ihrer Türme stand noch, dorthin war er gerufen worden. Auf der gebrochenen Plattform des Turmes stand eine schattenhafte Gestalt, ein Echo vor der Dunkelheit, auch wenn seine Augen die Form und Züge des Schatten erkennen konnten. Am Zugang der Plattform kniete Trakhaine nieder. 

Du wurdest entdeckt?

Hörte er die Frage in seinem Geist. „Fremde kamen, Zwerge und Elben, sie griffen mich direkt an. Einer von ihnen besaß eine uralte Elbenklinge, die meine Baumgängerform zerstörte.“ Er wusste nicht woher der Zwerg dieses Schwert hatte, aber es hatte die Form, die ihm verliehen worden war, als er den Auftrag erhielt die Elben von Dol Guldur fernzuhalten, zerstört.

Du hast die Kontrolle über den Elbenkönig verloren?

Trakhaine blickte auf. „Noch nicht, my Lord. Sie haben den Fehler gemacht ihn aus der Schlacht herauszuhalten. Wenn ich schnell und geschickt bin, kann der Einfluss auf ihn wieder gefestigt werden. Doch ich hörte sie von einem Plan hier anzugreifen sprechen, Ihr könntet in Gefahr sein.“ 

Sie bereiten sich bereits darauf vor, Nachtfalke, sie glauben, dass sie mich zerstören können. Sie wissen nicht wie viel Kraft ich wiedergewonnen habe. Der Nutzen des Elbenkönigs nähert sich seinem Ende, doch wenn du die Kontrolle über ihn zurückgewinnen kannst…

„Es kann getan werde, my Lord.“ Trakhaine wusste, er würde sich wieder auf die verflixte Baumform einlassen müssen. Er hatte so lange darin gelebt, dass er sie wirklich über hatte. Er bevorzugte seinen eigenen Körper, oder den Körper, der ihm in den dunklen Tempeln verliehen worden war, als seine Geburtsform ausbrannte. „Thranduil ist schwach, sein Herz ist einsam und er sucht den Halt, den die Weide ihm geben kann. Er hat noch nicht begriffen was ich wirklich bin.“ 

Gut. Du wirst zu ihm zurückkehren und ihn zu seinem Untergang führen. Es wird Zeit diesen erbärmlichen Elben ihren Scheiterhaufen zu errichten. 

Die schattenhafte Gestalt näherte sich ihm und berührte seinen Kopf, die Berührung sandte eine Welle von Schmerz durch ihn, schwarze Flammen die ihn von innen heraus versengten. Trakhaine biss die Zähne zusammen, kein Laut des Schmerzes kam ihm über die Lippen, er hieß den Schmerz willkommen, die Dunkelheit die ihn durchdrang und formte. Als es vorbei war, war seine eigene Gestalt wieder geschwunden, und er hatte erneut die Form des Huirorn. 

Geh. Vernichte den Elbenkönig. Führe ihn zu seinem Untergang. Statuiere ein Exempel an ihm, Nachtfalke. Wenn alles getan ist, kehre zum dunklen Turm zurück. Bis dahin wird diese Ruine zu Asche verbrannt sein. 

Trakhaine erhob sich und eilte die Stufen hinunter. Auch wenn er sich beeilen musste um zu Thranduils Hallen zurückzukehren, konnte er seine Aufregung nicht ganz verbergen. Die Zeit des Versteckens war vorbei, Dol Guldur mochte im feindlichen Feuer verbrennen, doch aus der Asche würde der dunkle Herrscher sich wieder erheben. Ein Zeitalter nach den verlorenen Schlachten, würde die Dunkelheit wieder auferstehen. Er trat auf die geborstenen Wälle hinaus und verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Nachtfalken, der nach Norden flog. Er musste Thranduil finden, er war mit dem Elbenkönig noch nicht fertig. 

***

Das Boot trieb den Fluss hinunter und aus dem Waldlandreich hinaus, es war verzaubert, denn Thorin und seine Gefährten fanden kaum Notwendigkeit es zu steuern. Mit allem was hinter ihnen lag, war Thorin erschöpft und froh als der Wald hinter ihnen zurückfiel und in der Ferne verschwand. Er hörte vertraute Schritte näherkommen, Fíli kam zu ihm herüber und begrüßte ihn mit einer erleichterten Umarmung. „Ich hatte gefürchtet der Elb hätte dich umgebracht.“ 

Thorin konnte die Erleichterung in Fílis Stimme hören, und erwiderte die Umarmung kurz bevor er sich aus ihr löste. Noch immer konnte er die starke Ähnlichkeit von Fíli mit Dari sehen, doch es war nicht mehr so schmerzhaft sie zu erkennen. „Fast hätte er es geschafft.“, gab er zurück. 

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Fíli leise, er konnte keine Verletzung mehr an Thorin erkennen, auch wenn er sich fragte auf welche Täuschung der Elben er hereingefallen war. 

„Meine Seele war bereit diese Welt zu verlassen, und streifte bereits durch das Grau.“, erklärte Thorin. „Doch dort war ich nicht allein, jemand war dort um mir den Weg zurück zu zeigen. Dein Vater.“

„Mein Vater ... ?“, fragte Fíli leise.

„Ja, Dari fand mich wandernd an den Ufern des dunklen Flusses.“, Thorin war noch nicht bereit über alles was er erlebt hatte zu sprechen, doch er wollte wenigstens etwas davon mit Fíli teilen. „Ohne ihn hätte ich nicht zurückgefunden. Und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er noch lange warten wird, bevor einer von uns ihn über den dunklen Strom begleitet.“

„Dann sollten wir besser einen Weg finden, um den Drachen zu besiegen, nicht wahr?“, gab Fíli zurück, er konnte nicht wirklich verstehen wovon sein Onkel sprach, doch er war froh zu sehen, dass eine alte Wunde in ihm zu heilen begann. Wenn Fíli ganz ehrlich war, dann waren seine Erinnerungen an seinen Vater wenige, ein oder zwei Lieder, die von einer guten Stimme gesungen wurden, jemand der ihn durch den Schnee getragen hatte, ein tiefes, rollendes Lachen, der Tag an dem er, mit klein Kíli an der Hand über jenem schrecklichen Tal gestanden hatte und begriffen hatte, dass ihr Vater nicht zurückkommen würde. Mit ihrer Mutter verantwortlich für tausende von Verwundeten und Überlebenden, hatten die beiden Brüder um ihren Vater geweint und schon bald einen Halt in ihrem Onkel gefunden. Wenn Fíli heute seinen Vater vermisste, dann mehr weil er sah, wie sehr Daris Tod Thorin getroffen hatte. 

„Wir fangen besser damit an.“, stimmte Thorin zu, ihrer beider Blicke gingen zum Bug des Bootes, wo Kíli allein stand. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und schaute voraus, sein langes Haar wurde vom Wind gezaust. Der Zwergenanführer konnte sofort sagen, dass Kíli seine eigene Haltung angenommen hatte, um anderen zu signalisieren, dass sie sich fernhalten sollten. Er schaffte es noch nicht wirklich ganz so unnahbar zu wirken, auch wenn es ein guter Anfang war. Er wünschte sich manchmal das Kíli so offen und unkompliziert wäre wie Fíli, doch er besaß das gesamte launische Temperament von Durins Haus. Er nickte Fíli zu. „Ruh dich aus, ich sehe nach deinem Bruder.“ 

Kíli rührte sich nicht, als Thorin näherkam. Seine Augen blieben auf den dunkler werdenden Horizont fixiert, die Füße fest auf den Planken des Bootes, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, war seine Haltung kämpferisch und unnahbar. „Wir sollten für mindestens drei Tage auf dem Fluss sein.“, bemerkte er, als wäre Thorin nur hier, um den Fortgang der Reise zu diskutieren. „Das sollte unseren Gefährten Zeit zum Ausruhen geben.“ 

Wo hatte er gelernt, sich in die Rolle des Anführers zurückzuziehen, und niemanden seine eigenen Wunden sehen zu lassen, fragte sich Thorin. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er das nicht gekonnt. „Ich hörte sie haben dich zur Befragung weggebracht.“, sagte er direkt und behandelte Kíli wie seine Haltung nahelegte, als Krieger und Prinzen, nicht als verängstigten Jungen. 

„Ihnen fiel erst ein, dass sie Fragen hatten, nachdem sie dich beinahe erschlagen hatten.“, gab Kíli trocken zurück. „Selbst Orks fragen erst und töten dann. Elben sind wahrscheinlich noch zu ungeübt darin sich wie Orks zu benehmen, da muss man ihnen ein wenig Inkompetenz zugestehen.“ 

Thorin konnte zwischen den Zeilen der Worte leicht lesen, er hatte dasselbe in der Vergangenheit getan: einen Scherz über eine böse Situation gemacht, um nicht zeigen zu müssen wie schlimm er verletzt worden war. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass Kíli das tat, es sagte, dass er nicht gebrochen worden war. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er dennoch.

„Sie haben Fragen gestellt, ich habe nicht geantwortet, sie wurden ärgerlich und haben die Methoden verschärft, ich hab mich befreit, ein paar Wache abgemurkst, Boromir kam rechtzeitig dazu und hat mich rausgeholt. Ende der Ballade.“, sagte Kíli schroff. „Thranduil sollte seinen Verhörmeister mal in die Berge schicken. Ein Studium unter Azog stünde ihm sicher gut.“

„Mach darüber keine Scherze.“, sagte Thorin scharf, der sofort verstand welchen bösen Scherz, welchen brutalen Vorschlag, Kíli hier gerade gemacht hatte. „Das wünscht man niemandem… niemand hat das verdient.“ 

Kíli wandte sich ihm zu, er hatte sich das Blut noch nicht vom Gesicht gewaschen. „Meinst du? Gut. Einer von uns sollte eine edle Haltung bewahren.“, damit drehte er sich um und stürmte davon, zum anderen Ende des Bootes.

Verärgert wollte Thorin ihm folgten, doch eine riesige Hand um seinen Arm hielt ihn zurück. Dwalin stand neben ihm. „Lass den Jungen gehen.“, sagte er Krieger leise. „Was dort unten passiert ist… ich kann das meiste nur erraten…. Gib ihm Zeit damit fertig zu werden und wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.“

Eine schreckliche Ahnung stieg in Thorin auf. „Dwalin… das kann nicht sein… Elben… sie gehen nicht so weit.“ Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, Elben, selbst entartete Elben gingen nicht so weit, nur Orks kamen auf solche Ideen. 

„Nicht direkt.“, antwortete Dwalin, und beruhigte ihn ein wenig. „Ich habe nur wenig von dem spüren können, was das Artefakt mit ihm gemacht hat. Ich habe nicht deine Fähigkeit in Artefakte hinein zu lauschen, jenseits von dem was du mich gelehrt hast, als wir beide noch jung waren.“ Er sah über das Boot hinweg zu Kíli. „Lass dem Jungen Zeit.“ 

Thorin riss sich zusammen und zwang sein Temperament zur Ruhe. „Wie schaffst du es ihn so leicht zu verstehen, alter Freund?“, fragt er Dwalin. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, das Dwalin ein solches Verständnis zeigte. Selbst in Momenten wenn er Kíli einen Racker, der noch einmal der Tod dieses alten Kriegers sein würde, genannt hatte und ihn gnadenlos über den Sandplatz gescheucht hatte, hatte er stets Kílis Stimmungen lesen können. 

„Er kommt nach dir.“, sagte Dwalin mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „nur noch etwas temperamentvoller, das hat er von Ida, nehme ich an. Dunkelzwerge sind ein heißblütiges Volk, doch alles andere hat er von dir.“ 

Thorin sah seinen alten Freund an und ihm wurde klar, dass Dwalin die Worte ernst meinte. „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht.“, stimmte er zu. „Lass uns etwas Schlaf finden. Wer weiß was uns flussabwärts erwartet?“

Die Nacht war gekommen und das Boot glitt schweigend den Fluss hinunter. Kíli hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch die Träume kamen und trugen ihn zurück in die Hände der Orks, zu den Klauen des Bleichen Orks. Nachdem er zweimal beinahe mit einem Schrei aufgewacht wäre, brachte der dritte Traum ihn dazu sich zu übergeben. 

Er stand an der Bordwand mit dem Blick auf das dunkle Wasser, sein Magen hatte nichts mehr was er noch ausspucken konnte und der junge Zwerg versuchte irgendwie sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Zum Glück waren die anderen nicht aufgewacht. Schöner Drachentöter bist du. ,sagte er zu sich selbst. Erbärmlich. Ein paar kranke Elbenspielchen und du klappst zusammen. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um die letzten Spuren der Tränen loszuwerden. Er musste sich wieder in den Griff kriegen, so ging es nicht weiter. Vorläufig entschied er sich erstmal auf Schlaf zu verzichten. Er ging zurück zum Bug, der Nachtwind kühl gegen sein Gesicht. 

Hoch oben glänzten die Sterne, der Drache war fast hinter den östlichen Horizont gesunken, der Rabe schien hell in der Nacht und der Jäger begann wieder in der dunklen Kuppel zu erscheinen. Die Wintersternbilder kehrten zurück, jetzt das der Sommer verging. Sein Blick blieb auf den Jäger gerichtet, wie viele kalte Wanderungen von Fíli und ihm hatte das schweigende Sternbild begleitet? Von allen Sternbildern des Winters liebte Kíli dieses am meisten, es verband sich mit kalten Nächten in Eriador, einem Feuer das in den Höhen brannte und den Wölfen, die in der Ferne heulten… Zuhause, auf der anderen Seite der Berge. 

“Du kannst nicht schlafen?”, hörte er Thorins vertraute Stimme. Der Zwergenanführer hatte in der Nähe des Bugs geschlafen und war aufgewacht als Kíli herüberkam. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, sagte Kíli leise und versuchte seine Stimme dazu zwingen fest zu sein, zu klingen wie ein Krieger klingen sollte. Doch es klappte nicht. Wie oft auf ihren langen Wanderungen, hatte er Schutz bei Thorin gesucht, wenn er Angst gehabt oder schlecht geträumt hatte? Wie oft hatten Fíli und er links und rechts von Thorin gesessen und geschlafen, seine Arme um sie gelegt, in kalten Winternächten irgendwo entlang der Straßen, zu klein um schon zu begreifen, dass ihr Leben nicht ganz normal war? Solange Thorin dagewesen war, war alles in Ordnung gewesen und sie hatten weder die Wölfe, die in den Winternächten unter dem kalten Mond sangen, noch die Orks die in den Bergen lauerten, gefürchtet. In diesem Moment wünschte Kíli er wäre noch der kleine Zwergling, der Schutz bei anderen suchen durfte. „Ich war in Gedanken.“, fügte er an, und versuchte es normal klingen zu lassen. 

„Über was?“, fragte Thorin, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Bootes. 

„Nichts wirklich.“, wich Kíli der Frage aus. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. „Nur unruhige Gedanken.“ 

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Thorin. „Manchmal vertreibt man was einem den Schlaf raubt am besten, indem man über sie spricht.“ 

„Lieber nicht.“ Kíli zitterte und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, es musste der kühle Nachwind sein, der ihn schaudern ließ, sagte er sich selbst. 

Er konnte nicht wissen, das seine ganze Haltung eine war die Thorin nur allzu gut lesen konnte. „Komm her.“, lud Thorin ihn ein, auf die gleiche Art, wie er es getan hatte, als Kíli noch jünger gewesen war. Er sah Kíli an, und da war weder Ärger noch Ungeduld in seinem Blick. Es war ein Blick den Kíli aus seiner Kindheit kannte, aus unbeobachteten Momenten, wenn Thorins Augen das sagen würden, was er nie in Worte fassen würde. 

Seufzend setzte sich Kíli neben Thorin, rollte sich zusammen, wie er es als Kind getan hatte und vergrub seinen Kopf an Thorins Schulter. Er spürte den starken Arm, der sich um ihn legte und schloss die Augen. 

Thorin war erschrocken. Kíli hatte das nicht mehr gemacht, seit er ein Zwergling gewesen war und Thorin hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es je wiederkommen würde. Nie scheu oder schüchtern hatte Kíli genau das getan, nur wenige Tage nach Daris Tod, und später wann immer er Angst hatte oder schlechte Träume ihn plagten. Er war diesem Kinderverhalten entwachsen als er fünfundfünfzig gewesen war. Thorin wusste, dass Kíli noch jung war, doch dies… er suchte Schutz, wie damals als Kind, und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft es sich zu untersagen. Wieder kamen die Sorgen zurück, was war mit Kíli passiert? Thorin kannte seinen Sohn, Kíli war stolz und stur, er hatte hart an sich gearbeitet um sein jetziges Erwachsensein zu erreichen, um seine Fähigkeiten soweit zu bringen. Traditionelle Zwerge, wie Dáin’s Leute, würden ihn für erwachsen weit jenseits seiner Jahre betrachten, unter den Verbannten, den Überlebenden, war er nichts weiter als ein einigermaßen gut geratener junger Krieger, nicht mehr. Thorin legte den Arm um den Jungen und fragte nicht mehr, leise begann er ein Lied zu summen, eine Ballade aus den Blauen Bergen, vom Frühling in den Höhen und den kurzen Sommern hoch oben an der Eisbucht von Forochel. Langsam entspannten sich Kílis Schultern, als er schließlich einschlief. 

Es war in der Stunde vor der Morgendämmerung, als Thorin wieder aufwachte, weil Kíli sich rührte. Der junge Zwerg setzte sich rasch auf, fuhr sich über die Augen und wollte sich wegschleichen, bevor Thorin es bemerken konnte. Der ältere Zwerg seufzte innerlich, er hatte die Jungs gelehrt stark zu sein und auf ihren eigenen Füßen zu stehen, weil er wusste, dass sie in dieser Welt keine Gnade erwarten durften. Das Schicksal zerschmetterte die, die nicht stark genug waren zu stehen. Er hatte von ihnen erwartet, dass sie rasch erwachsen wurden, es hatte für sie nie den Schutz einer Halle gegeben, in der sie in Frieden aufwachsen konnten. Es brauchte ein starkes Herz und eine Seele aus Stahl um ihr Leben zu ertragen, das hatte er sie gelehrt, und sie hatten ihr Bestes gegeben seinen Erwartungen zu entsprechen. Manchmal hatte sich Thorin gewünscht, er hätte sie nicht vor ihrer Zeit zu Kriegern erziehen müssen, dass sie hätten ein wenig länger die beiden Zwerglinge bleiben dürfen. „Kíli.“ Thorin gab nicht länger vor, dass er schliefe.

Kíli fuhr zusammen und seine Haltung spannte sich an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe.“ 

„Kíli,“ Thorin wiederholte den Namen sanfter als zuvor. „Du hast mich nicht gestört. Manchmal… wenn die eigene Kraft am Ende ist, ist es das beste bei anderen Kraft zu finden. Das ist keine Schande.“ 

***

Thranduils Zorn ließ jede Wache und jeden Diener im Palast von Düsterwald auf Zehenspitzen herumschleichen, und versuchen ihrem König aus dem Weg zu gehen, so gut sie es konnten. Der König hatte sich Legolas Worte angehört und ihn dann in einem stürmischen Streit auf seine Gemächer entlassen. Er hatte den zerstörten Garten inspiziert, ihn schmerzte die Wunden, welche die Zwerge seinem Refugium geschlagen hatten. Und Thunaár… wie konnten sie ihn ermorden? Hatten sie nicht genug Schaden angerichtet? Wie konnten sie ein Wesen angreifen, was soweit über ihrer abscheulichen Art stand?

Am zweiten Tag, als Thranduil wieder durch die Gärten ging, entdeckte er eine vertraute Gestalt in einem der verbrannten Traumdornbüsche. Er eilte zu ihm und kniete neben nieder. Thurnaár war verwundet, lag in seinem eigenen Blut, aber er atmete noch. Wie war es möglich, dass er noch lebte. Und dann begriff Thranduil – der Baum in den Gärten war nicht der Mutterbaum, von de Thurnaár gekommen war. Die verborgene Weide in den Tiefen von Süddüsterwald hatte Thunaár gerettet. 

Vorsichtig hatte er den bewusstlosen Huirorn in den Palast gebracht, doch er hatte keine Heiler in seiner Nähe gelitten. Thanduil verstand genug von der Kunst um Thunaár soweit er konnte zu stabilisieren. Mit seinem Baum zerstört und der Verbindung zum Mutterbaum geschwächt, war er sehr schwach, aber dank Thanduils Fähigkeiten kam er in der folgenden Nacht zu Bewusstsein. „Haben sie dich verletzt?“, fragte Thunaár flüsternd. 

„Nein, die Feiglinge waren nur hinter dir her.“, erwiderte Thranduil, kalter Zorn brannte in ihm. „Hab keine Angst, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie jemals wieder in deine Nähe kommen. Heb dir deine Kraft für deine Heilung auf.“

Thunaár griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Zu spät, sie haben den Weidenzweig mitgenommen… sie wussten.“ Er schaffte es nicht mehr zusagen und glitt zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit, doch Thranduil hatte verstanden. Der Weidenzweig war für eine Weide, was eine Eichel für eine Eiche war. Thunaár konnte seine ursprüngliche Form nicht zurückerlangen ohne sie, sein Baum konnte nicht wieder wachsen, was ihn allein in seine Geistform zwang, in der er vergehen und sterben würde, auch wenn sein Band mit Thranduil seinen sofortigen Tod verhindern mochte. 

Als er die schlafenden Gestalt des Huirorn ansah, fühlte Thranduil nicht nur Zorn, sondern wirklich den Willen zu leben, einen Willen zu kämpfen, wie er ihn in einem Zeitalter nicht gehabt hatte. „Hab keine Furcht, Thunaár, ich werden den Weidenzweig zurückbringen, und sie werden für ihre Untaten bezahlen.“ Er verließ den Raum, Thunaár brauchte Ruhe um wenigstens etwas Kraft wiederzugewinnen. Als er durch die Gänge des Palastes eilte, schickte Thranduil nach Malenior, der Lachanar als Heermeister abgelöst hatte, nachdem dieser in Ungnade gefallen war. Malenior war ein loyaler Krieger. Es war Zeit das Heer zu sammeln.

***

Ein weiterer Tag war auf dem Fluss vergangen. Kíli stand am Bug und beobachtete wieder den Einbruch der Nacht. Der Tag hatte ihm ein wenig geholfen seine Balance wiederzufinden. Obwohl er sich noch fragte, wie er in den nächsten Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, schlafen sollte. Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft Thorin nichts von dem was geschehen war, zu erzählen. Zum einen schämte sich Kíli zu sehr all der Dinge, die in dem steinernen Sessel geschehen waren und zum anderen… davon zu wissen, würde Thorin mehr verletzen als Kíli selbst, also durfte er nichts davon erfahren. Schritte kamen näher, es war Boromir, seine Schritte waren leicht von denen der anderen zu unterscheiden. Seine Gesellschaft war willkommen, denn er versuchte nicht zu reden, und stellte keine Fragen. Wenn jemand die Kunst nicht zu reden gemeistert hatte, dann wohl er. „Als du aus Minas Morgul entkommen bist…“, Kíli mochte nur vage Bilder geteilt haben, aber genug um zu wissen welche Hölle hinter seinem Freund gelegen hatte. „Wie bist du mit dem was geschehen war, fertig geworden? Mit den Träumen?“

Boromir trat an den Bug des Bootes und seine Hände umfassten die Bordwand. „Zeit.“, sagte er leise. „Es brauchte Zeit. Am Anfang habe ich alles über den Tag drin behalten und die Nächte zusammengerollt zwischen meinen Decken verbracht, und gehofft, dass niemand bemerkte wie fertig ich war. Ich konnte es die anderen Krieger nicht sehen lassen und ich wollte nicht, dass mein Bruder es sieht. Einer meiner Freunde bemerkte es doch. Thoroniár war stets aufmerksam, er weckte mich, wann immer ich Alpträume hatte und mit der Zeit lernte ich aus dunklen Träumen schnell zu erwachen, weniger zu schlafen… irgendwann war ein Jahr vergangen und mir wurde klar, dass ich überlebt hatte. Es wird leichter, Kíli, die Zeit ist eine große Heilerin. Eine Mission zu haben hilft auch.“

„Du sagst also wenn ich mich auf den Drachen konzentriere, hilft das mit den Träumen?“, fragte Kíli, der sich wunderte ob das vielleicht wirklich half.

„Wenn er dir für eine Zeit genügend Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, sicher.“ Boromir wusste, das Träume einen von innen heraus auffressen konnten. „Und du musst das nicht allein durchstehen. Dein Vater und Fíli würden helfen…“

„Du wolltest das auch nicht mit deinem Bruder teilen.“, erinnerte ihn Kíli. „Und ich begreife warum. Es wird nicht helfen, es würde sie nur verletzten, ihnen Schmerz bringen. Ich wünschte ich hätte eine Schmiede und ein Feuer, um all das in heißes Eisen zu hämmern, bis nicht mehr in mir übrig ist und ich leer wäre.“

„Du willst nicht leer sein, Kíli.“ Boromir hatte sich ihm zugewandt. „Leer bedeutet tot, und bereit zum verscharren. Nimm den Schmerz, die Schuld, wie du Stahl nehmen würdest und mache daraus eine Waffe, lass es so schrecklich brennen, bis selbst der Drache diesen Zorn fürchtet.“ Die Worte mochten die falschen sein, nicht jeder konnte das tun, doch durch die Verbindung spürte er, dass Kíli die Idee annahm. Er würde aus dem Schmerz eine Waffe machen. 

***

Der Schlamm spritzte vor den Hufen von Elrohirs Pferd auf, als sie die Grenze von Wilderland überquerten und endlich das Lager der Elben erreichten. Neugierige Augen würden niemals die bleichen Zelte vom Nebel unterscheiden können, noch würden sie Wachen sehen, die lautlos durch die weißen Schleier gingen. Celeborn hatte ein Heer seiner besten Kämpfer hierher gebracht, wenn seine Frau die Macht war, die den Schatten von Dol Guldur konfrontieren würde, dann war er das Schwert, das ihr den Weg dorthin bahnen würde. Er hatte die Reiter kommen sehen und begrüßte seinen Enkel herzlich. „Elrohir, ich hatte bereits begonnen mir Sorgen zu machen, als es bei dir so lange dauerte.“

„Ich hätte mir auch gewünscht schneller zu sein, aber die Dinge standen schlecht.“, erwiderte Elrohir.“Und ich hoffe, dass das was wir tun konnten, ein wenig den Einfluss auf Thranduil eingedämmt hat.“ 

„Also er war wirklich unter einem dunklen Einfluss?“, fragte Celeborn. Er übersah den Noldor in Elrohirs Truppe, er hatte sich viele Male gezwungen gesehen, so zu tun als gäbe es diesen Elben nicht, dass es ihm kaum noch Mühe machte. „Komm mit mir, Galadriel wird das sofort hören wollen, ebenso wie Mithrandir.“ Er führte Elrohir zu einem Zelt im Herzen des Lagers, wo Galadriel und Mithrandir dabei waren, das was sie von Dol Guldur wussten zu diskutieren.

Alle drei hatten sich schweigend Elrohirs Bericht über die Ereignisse und Lage in Düsterwald angehört. „Ich hoffe, dass die Zerstörung des Baumes Thranduil aus diesem… Einfluss befreien wird.“, beendete Elrohir seinen Bericht. „Leider habe ich keine Chance gehabt von Lachanar mehr über die Lage an der Grenze zu hören, da auch auf ihn ein Todesurteil wartete und Malenior, ihr neuer Heermeister ist… war nicht sehr hilfreich.“ 

„Ich kann verstehen, dass schnelle Taten erforderlich waren.“, sagte Celebor langsam. „Doch war es notwendig die Hilfe der Zwerge anzunehmen? Sie mögen ja wissen wie man Bäume effizient verbrennt…“

Elrohir stand auf. „Großvater, vergib meine Direktheit hier, ich habe die Hilfe eines Kriegers den ich respektiere angenommen, und eines Zwerges den ich mit Stolz einen Freund nennen würde. Ich respektiere, dass du in der Vergangenheit schmerzliche Erfahrungen gemacht hast, aber wir haben mit Dol Guldur und Thrandiuls Baumknutscherei genug Probleme, auch ohne die alten Geschichten wieder einmal abzustauben.“ 

Ihre Augen trafen sich und scharfe Blicke hielten einander fest. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zusammengestoßen waren, manchmal waren ihre Auseinandersetzungen heftig gewesen, doch sie hatten nie einen wirklichen Riss zwischen ihnen bedeutet. Celeborn nahm sein Temperament zurück. „Ich hatte den Wunsch, dir dieselben Erfahrungen zu ersparen, Elrohir, doch ich will respektieren, dass du deinen eigene Weg gewählt hast. Hast du vor dein Wort zu halten und dem Zwerg gegen den Drachen zu helfen?“

„Natürlich.“, gab Elrohir zurück. „Sobald ihr alle wisst, was es über Düsterwald, Tungar-Suula, Thranduil und sein Bäumchen zu wissen gibt, breche ich zur Seestadt und weiter zum Erebor auf.“ Er wusste, dass Galadriel würde viel aus den Resten der Aura des Baumes, die noch an Elrohir hafteten, herauslesen können. 

„Dieses Quest ist Thorins, und es ist die Aufgabe der Zwerge Smaug zu bezwingen.“, sagte Mithrandir streng. „So ehrenvoll deine Haltung sein mag, Elrohir und so viel sie an Spannungen zwischen euren Völkern zu Ruhe bringen mag. Es ist ihre Aufgabe allein.“

Herausfordernd sah Elrohir ihn an, er war sich nicht aller Pläne, die Gandalf hier spann sicher. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich bereits mein Wort gegeben habe.“, sagte er beinahe fröhlich. „dahinter kann ich nicht zurück.“

Es war Galadriel, die ihre Diskussion beendete. „Elrohir, wenn du diesen Weg wählst, wird er dich vor eine schreckliche Wahl stellen… und weiter tragen an Orte, die ich nicht sehen kann.“ In ihrer Vision sah sie immer noch den Wirbelwind der den Erebor berührte und Schatten die sich um Elrohir zusammenzogen. Ein Sturm zog auf und Elrohir war gleich einem Falken, der seine Schwingen darüber ausstreckte und leicht zerschmettert werden mochte. 

Elrohir wusste, dass ihre Warnung aufrichtig und ehrlich war, sie fürchtete um ihn und doch… er hätte ebenso wenig einen anderen Weg gehen können, wie der Fluss rückwärts fließen konnte. Selbst mit Thorin, der ihm einen Weg aus der Sache heraus gelassen hatte, Elrohir konnte nicht zurück. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden und er würde mit dem Sturm fliegen, und was immer seine Großmutter darin so erschreckte, es würde sie nie erreichen. „Dann soll es so sein.“, gab er zurück. „Ihr habt meinen Dank für eure Warnungen. Doch, mit eurer Erlaubnis, werde ich wieder aufbrechen.“ 

Celeborn sah lange seinen Enkel an, hätte er nicht die grauen Augen seiner Sindarvorfahren gehabt, dann hätte er ihn am ehesten an Galadriels älteren Bruder Aegnor erinnert, derselbe Stolz, derselbe starke Wille und die gleiche Stärke und Loyalität. Der Sindarfürst wusste zu gut auf welche Wege diese Eigenschaften die Noldor geführt hatten, und er war nicht blind wo Elrohir seine Freunde gewählt hatte. Von seinen Enkeln war Elrohir ihm dennoch am nächsten, vielleicht weil er so viel von Galadriel hatte, und von dem was Celeborn einst an ihr fasziniert hatte. „Es ist dein eigener Weg, Elrohir, deine Wahl.“, sagte er ohne Vorwurf. „Möge Earendils Stern hell über dir scheinen und deinen Weg erleuchten.“ 

***

Lachanar sah eine andere Hundertschaft durch die Straße marschieren, die Heere sammelten sich und es gab keinen Zweifel wohin die Reise gehen würde. Der ehemalige Hauptmann seufzte, selbst wenn er dem Halbling nicht versprochen hätte zu fliehen, nun war die Flucht zur Notwendigkeit geworden. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis wohin dieses Heer marschieren würde, und die Zeit, die sie brauchten um marschfertig zu sein, waren der ganze Vorsprung den er kriegen würde. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich froh sein konnte über seine Degradierung zum Hauptmann. Sein Pferd stand in einem Stall der äußeren Stadtviertel, wo er jetzt auch lebte und keiner der Elben hier achtete auf ihn. Die meisten von ihnen nahmen die Gerüchte über seinen Aufenthalt im Kerker mit einem Schulterzucken und scherten sich wenig darum. Sein Zuhause lag am Rand des Viertels, es war nicht viel, einfach ein Ort, wo er sein neues Leben aufgebaut hatte. In dem kleinen Haus nahm er rasch seine Rüstung ab, die Wachrüstung war zu auffällig. Aus einer Truhe suchte er ein Kettenhemd heraus, gut eingeschlagen hatte es die lange Zeit überstanden, als er es zuletzt getragen hatte, war Amdir begraben worden, gefallen unter den Schatten eines anderen Zeitalters und Lachanars Weg durch den folgenden Krieg hatte seine eigenen Wendungen genommen. Kettenhemd, Stiefel, Bogen und Schwertgurt, dazu ein grauer Mantel, kaum jemand würde ihn ein zweiten Blickes würdigen. Rasch verstaute er was er sonst noch brauchte in den Satteltaschen. Er sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um, ob es noch etwas gab, das er mitnehmen sollte, denn er würde wohl nicht zurückkommen. 

Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Harfe, die vor langer Zeit ein Geschenk gewesen war. Vorsichtig packte er sie in die Lederhülle, die den Metallrahmen schützen würde. Er würde sie mitnehmen, eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben, die noch irgendwie eine Bedeutung hatten. Er eilte die Stufen hinunter, in den Ställen sattelte er sein Pferd. Nebelläufer war seit Tagen im Stall und wollte laufen. Als sie dem Stadttor entgegen ritten sah er die Truppen, die Ausrüstung und es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu sagen wieviele hier mobilisiert wurden. 

Das Tor lag hinter ihm und er ritt nach Osten bis er den Waldrand erreichte. Auf dem ersten Hügel im offenen Land zügelte er sein Pferd und sah zurück zu den Wäldern, die für eine lange Zeit seine Heimat gewesen waren. Nicht mehr. Es war vorbei. Es gab keinen Weg zurück, wortlos wendete er sein Pferd und ritt nach Nordosten, er musste die Wildnis durchqueren.


	10. Chapter 10

Neuntes Kapitel: Manche Leute vergessen wir nicht

Ein klarer kühler Wind wehte über den langen See, trieb kleine Wellen über die dunkle Fläche, die sich an den Pfählen der Stadt brachen. Der Herbst war zu der einsamen Stadt im langen See gekommen und Bard brauchte nicht die Kälte im Wind spüren um zu wissen, dass das Jahr sich dem Ende zuneigte. Die Zeichen waren allgegenwärtig, noch wärmte die Sonne bei Tag das Land, doch der Sommer verabschiedete sich bereits, und bald würde der Wind sich nach Norden drehen und mit den Stürmen würde der Schnee kommen. Bard war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf den Winter freuen sollte. Mit der Kälte würden wieder hungrige Räuber aus Wilderland bis hierher vorstoßen, nicht davon zu sprechen was noch aus der Wildnis gekrochen kam. 

„Bard!“ Eine vertraute Stimme schreckte ihn aus den Gedanken auf, er wandte sich Egil gegenüber, seiner rechten Hand, der das Kommando über die Nachtwache gehabt hatte. „Hauptmann, es ist gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe.“ Der Atem des Kriegers flog, er war hierher geeilt. „Der Meister möchte dich in der Halle haben, wir hatten ein paar seltsame Ankömmlinge und er hätte gern deinen Verstand wie mit ihnen zu verfahren wäre.“

„Ankömmlinge?“, fragte Bard als sich zu Fuß auf den Weg ins Herz der Stadt machten. „Es ist zu früh für die Handelszüge der Eisenberge um schon auf dem Heimweg zu sein, und die falsche Zeit um noch nach Süden aufzubrechen.“ 

„Der Ausguck sah in der Dämmerung ein Boot das den Fluss herunter kam.“, erklärte Egil, dem klar wurde, dass die allgemeine Unruhe, die den Wachrythmus der Nacht vor eine Stunde aufgestört hatte, noch nicht bei Bard angekommen war. „Kam ganz nett angesegelt, als hätten wir nicht seit Jahren keine Elbenboote mehr gesehen.“ 

Bard nickte, die Elben hatten den Handel seit Jahren immer mehr reduziert, als sie sich tiefer in die Wälder zurückzogen. „Also, was wollen die Elben?“ Er verstand warum der Meister nach ihm geschickt hatte, nicht nur weil er der Stadthauptmann war, sondern auch weil Bard der Anführer des Volkes von Dale war. Er selbst mochte nur die Lande rings um den See und Wilderland sehr gut kennen, doch er konnte Antworten von den Söhnen Dales bekommen, die die weiten Mittelerdes durchstreift hatten.

„Es waren keine Elben, Bard, es sind Zwerge.“ Egils Stimme klang verwirrt. „Wir haben sie auf dem langen Weg in die Stadt gebracht und lassen sie ein wenig warten, während wir dich und ein paar andere heranholen.“

„Zwerge?“ Bard brauchte nicht zu fragen, dass diese Zwerge wohl kaum aus den Eisenbergen sein konnten, die Seestadt handelte mit Dáins Königreich und die Ankunft einiger Eisenzwerge würde kaum für Aufregung sorgen. „Wenn der Meister Rat über die Zwerge braucht, ahne ich nach wem er gerufen hat…“ 

Bard hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als der Mann, an den er gedacht hatte, in Sicht kam. Hochgewachsen, dass er selbst Bard überragte, kam er in langen Schritten die Straße herunter. Er trug ein schweres Kettenhemd und einen Zweihänder über dem Rücken, sein eisengraues Haar war bereits reichlich mit weißen Strähnen durchzogen. Mehr als zwanzig Jahre älter als Bard, war Hagil immer noch ein Krieger den man nicht unterschätzen durfte. Bard hatte oft gewünscht, dass Hagil die Seestadt genügend schätzen möge um zu bleiben und sie zu schützen, anstelle seine großen Fähigkeiten an jene zu verkaufen, die mit klingender Münze für scharfe Klingen zahlten. Der alte Söldner mochte die Seestadt kein bisschen und den Meister erst recht nicht, dass er noch regelmäßig hierher kam und Bard jederzeit aushalf, wenn Wilderland zu unfreundlich wurde, war allein seiner Loyalität Bard gegenüber geschuldet. Genau wie der Mann, der neben ihm ging, und wie sein genaues Gegenteil erschien. So hellhaarig, wie Hagil einst dunkel gewesen war, noch nicht ganz Ende zwanzig, mit zwei gekrümmten Klingen auf dem Rücken und einer schwarzen Rüstung, die nur aus den Schmieden des Ostens stammen konnte, sah Aiken kaum wie ein stolzer Sohn Dales aus, sondern mehr wie der Söldner, der er auch war. 

Beide Männer blieben stehen, als sie Bard erreichten, Hagil neigte den Kopf, die Andeutung einer Verbeugung, die von ihm nur gegenüber Bard kam, während Aiken nach Söldnermanier salutierte. „Hagil, Aiken, ich nehme an der Meister hat nach euch geschickt?“, erkundigte sich Bard.

„Sein winselnder Bote sagte etwas über Zwerge.“, gab Aiken zurück. „Ich wünschte, jemand würde ihn daran erinnern, dass die einzigen Zwerge, die ich kenne, Söldner sind. Einige der Besten.“ Ohne es selbst zu bemerken ging seine Hand zu seinem Hals, wo eine schwarze Tätowierung, die die Harfe von Dale und einen Runeninschrift zeigte, auf seiner blassen Haut schimmerte.

Bard hätte kaum erwartet, dass Aiken das Wappen von Dale auf diese Weise zeigen würde, er scherte sich kaum um die Vergangenheit. „Wo hast du das her?“, fragte er und wunderte sich, wie sich diese Verzierung mit Zwergen verbinden mochte, denn die Art wie Aiken es berührt hatte, als er von Zwergen sprach, legte eine solche nahe. 

„Das hat ein Zwergensöldner gestochen, den ich im Krieg der Zwillinge getroffen habe.“, erklärte Aiken während sie weitergingen. „Er hat mich fast umgebracht unter den Toren von Thardad-Kerzûr. Ich hatte Prinz Jadhur schon am Boden, und dachte mir, wenn ich meine Stellung halten kann bis unsere Leute zu mir durchbrechen, ist der Krieg aus und ein hübscher Bonus obendrauf… ich hatte meine Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht.“ Aiken bellte ein Lachen. „Ein Zwerg der auf mich losfuhr, sich weder um Pfeile noch um das brennende Stadttor über uns geschert hat, zwei Äxte, er hat auf mich einhämmert als wäre ich ein Baumstamm, schiere Wut und unbeugsamer Wille… was für ein Kämpfer. Er hat mich fast umgebracht, nahm mich gefangen, riss die ganze Sache herum… guter Mann.“ 

Bard hob eine Augenbraue , die Frage offensichtlich in seinem Ausdruck. „Du lobst den Feind selten, Aiken.“ 

„Sicher, aber er war etwas Besonderes. Er hätte mich als Sklaven verkaufen können, ich war sein Fang und konnte keinerlei Lösegeld anbieten. Stattdessen reihte er mich in seine Truppe ein und behielt mich dabei für den Rest der Kampagne. Sagte, er habe Dale gekannt bevor es im Feuer unterging, und er würde nicht unnötig Leid über ihre Söhne bringen. Bevor wir uns nach dem Krieg trennten, bat ich ihn um eine seiner berühmten Tätowierungen. Er hat das hier gestochen, damit ich etwas habe, dass mich an meine Heimat erinnert.“ 

„Er hat Dale noch gekannt?“ Bard war erstaunt, natürlich wusste er wie lange Zwerge lebten. Doch er hatte selten einen getroffen, der die Stadt seines Urgroßvaters noch gekannt hatte. „Ich beneide dich, Aiken, die Chance jemanden nach Dale zu fragen, Antworten von jemandem zu bekommen, der noch durch ihre Straßen gegangen ist…“, er sah Aikens Miene und seufzte. „Du hast ihn nie gefragt, oder?“

„Nein, wir haben über andere Dinge geredet, wie man am Besten nach Cymarkhan herein kommt, oder ob Dun Kargas Kanäle einen Handstreich zulassen, was Varis Khan wohl im Kopf hat… sicher kein Hirn. Kriege und Kampagnen, Geschichten über alte und neue Schlachten, das war es zumeist. Er war einzigartig und ich würde sofort auf eine Kampagne unter ihm einsteigen, egal für wen. Doch ich bezweifle, das mein Wissen in irgendeiner Form hilfreich sein kann, was Zwerge angeht die dem Elbenwald entfleucht sind.“ 

„Genauso geht es mir.“, fügte Hagil an, der alte Söldner hatte Aikens Geschichte ruhig zugehört, er kannte das Leben, dass sie beide führten gut genug. „Ich kannte einen Zwerg, vor Jahrzehnten, nicht zu erwähnen, dass Kadan nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn das Thema nicht angeschnitten würde, er wollte nie… er wollte nie, das andere Zwerge von ihm hören.“

Bard seufzte, was Hagil sagte, war wahr. Bards eigene Erinnerungen an Kadan, den alten irren Zwerg waren verwaschen. Als Bard ein Kind gewesen war, hatte Hagil bereits den Ruf gehabt, dass er der Söldner war, den diesen verrückten Zwerg im Schlepptau hatte. Kadan war gestorben, als Bard noch jung gewesen war, und lange bevor er den älteren Söldner wirklich kennengelernt hatte. „Ihr zwei habt mehr mit Zwergen, die nicht aus den Eisenbergen stammen, zu schaffen gehabt, als jeder andere in der Stadt.“, sagte er. Bard war nicht glücklich damit das Leute wie Hagil und Aiken fortgegangen waren um ihr Glück in der Fremde zu suchen, sie fanden keine wirkliche Heimat hier am langen See. Das Volk von Dale war eine verstreute Nation, und auch wenn sie zum langen See zurückkehrten, um ihren Kindern Namen zu geben, um zu heiraten und um zu sterben, zogen viele von ihnen ein hartes Leben in der Fremde, den engen Grenzen der Seestadt vor. „Ich brauche eure Einsichten.“ Keiner der beiden würde dem Meister helfen, aber sie würden Bard stets unterstützen. 

Sie erreichten die Ratshalle, ein fest gebautes Gebäude aus Holz und betraten es durch die Seitentür. Der Meister erwartete sie bereits, ein Mann mit einem mageren Gesicht und bleichen Haar, er begrüßte Bard mit einem Lächeln. „Bard, ich bin erleichtert, dass du hier bist. Ich habe solch kriegerisches Volk lange nicht mehr durch diese Stadt kommen sehen. Nicht seit Dáins letzter Gesandtschaft nach Westen und die sahen im Vergleich noch freundlich aus. Ich werde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn du da bist.“ 

Bard nickte knapp und nahm seinen Platz auf der linken Seite der Halle ein, Aiken und Hagil in seinem Rücken. Er und der Meister wurden sich oft nicht einig, dennoch verstand er die Furcht des alten Mannes. Der Meister war erst Händler, später Ratsherr gewesen, er war ein Mann des Friedens, jemand mit einem Kopf für Handel und Wohlstand, er verstand jene die den Weg des Schwertes gewählt hatten nicht und sie machten ihm oft Angst. 

Als die Türen sich öffneten verstand Bard umso besser. Die Gruppe bestand aus zehn Zwergen, einem Menschen und einem kleiner Wesen, vielleicht ein Zwergling. Alle, mit Ausnahme des letzteren, waren gut bewaffnet und trugen ihre Rüstungen in einer Art, die verriet, dass es eine lebenslange Gewohnheit war. Sie sahen wilder aus als jede Zwergentruppe aus den Eisenbergen, die Bard jemals getroffen hatte. Selbst der dicke Zwerg im Hintergrund hielt seine Glaive in einer Art, die nahelegte, dass man mit ihm keinen Streit suchen sollte. 

Der Meister erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Willkommen in Seestadt, Reisende. Es ist schon lange her, dass wir haben Fremde durch unsere Stadt kommen sehen. Darf ich fragen, wer ihr seid und was euch hierher gebracht hat?“

Die Gruppe teilte sich und machte Raum für einen Zwerg der vortrat, und Bard hielt den Atem an. Der Zwergenanführer war leicht zu erkennen, seine ganze Präsenz ließ wenig Zweifel wer der Anführer war. Seine Haltung war gerade und sein dunkles Haar umrahmte ein stolzes, entschlossenes Gesicht. Neben ihm standen zwei jüngere Krieger, einer dunkel, einer blond, doch beide trugen unverkennbar seine Züge. 

„Ich bin Thorin , Sohn von Thráin , Sohn von Thror.“, die Worte des Zwerges war fest und unterstrichen seine befehlsgewohnte Präsenz nur. „und das sind meine Söhne, Kíli und Fíli aus dem Haus von Durin.“ Da war ein deutliches Echo von Stolz, als er seine beiden Söhne vorstellte. 

Bard konnte es nicht glauben, doch es gab keine Zweifel. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, als sein Urgroßvater, der alte, erblindete Girion von Dale ihm von Dale erzählt hat, vom Erebor und von Thrór, dem großen König der Zwerge. Er hatte von dessen Sohn Thráin gesprochen und seinem Enkel Thorin, an den sich auch Bards Großvater Gerion noch erinnern konnte. Er spürte den Blick des Meisters auf sich, der alte Mann war unsicher, was er zu dieser Situation denken sollte. Bard deutete ein Nicken an, das signalisierte, dass er Thorins Worte glaubte. Er hatte sich einmal bis zu den Ruinen von Dale gewagt und die Statuen der alten Zwergenkönige gesehen, wenn eine von ihnen lebendig geworden wäre, würde sie aussehen wie Thorin. 

„Seid willkommen in der Seestadt, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, Sohn von Thrór.“, erwiderte der Meister. „Mit großer Freude sehen wir einige der tapferen Zwerge, von denen unsere Freunde aus dem alten Dale so oft sprachen, hierher kommen.“ 

Wenn Thorin diese Rede merkwürdig fand, dann zeigte er es nicht. „Das Volk von Dale lebt noch hier?“, fragte er verwundert. „Wir hatten gefürchtet, dass sie alle starben, als der Drache ihre Stadt vernichtete.“ 

Der Meister lächelte schwach. „Sie haben seit vier Generationen in Seestadt gelebt, Thorin, und einige stehen hier in dieser Halle…“

Er wurde durch den Oberschreiber unterbrochen, der mit einem Gesicht voll solcher Sorge hereingerannt kam, dass es keine Worte brauchte um zusehen, dass er ernste Nachrichten brachte. Der Meister winkte ihn heran um die geflüsterte Botschaft zu hören und seufzte. „Ich muss leider unsere Begrüßung kurz fassen, Thorin, Sohn des Thraín, denn einige dringende Angelegenheit bedürften meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Meine Ratgeber werden euch und den euren zweigen wo ihr von eurer Reise ausruhen könnt und ich wage zu behaupten, ihr könntet einige von Dales Volk hier treffen.“

Der Zwerg nahm die rüde Unterbrechung besser als erwartet, stellte Bard fest. Der Meister war ein Mann fleißiger Geschäfte und würde alle Formalitäten zur Seite setzen, wenn sie dem Geschäft im Wege standen und viele Gäste nahmen eine solche Behandlung nicht gut auf. Der Enkel von König Thrór nahm das alles mit einer bewundernswerten Ruhe. Bard sah das Nicken des Meisters, das ihn darum bat sich der Sache anzunehmen. 

Nachdem der Meister die Halle verließ, entspannte sich die Stimmung sehr. Bard wollte auf die Gruppe zugehen um ihnen zu zeigen wo sie Ruhe finden konnten, die Reise durch den Elbenwald konnte nicht einfach gewesen sein. Doch ein breitschultriger, kahlköpfiger Zwerg kam statt dessen auf sie zu. „Bei meinem Bart, Aiken! Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass dein Volk noch immer im Schatten des Berges lebt!“ Die beiden Krieger begrüßten mit einem festen Handschlag. 

„Dwalin, das hast du also gemeint, du würdest nach Hause gehen und für deinen König kämpfen.“, lachte Aiken. „Hätte ich geahnt, dass du hierher kommst, hätte ich euch irgendwo am großen Strom getroffen“.

Das war also der Zwergensöldner, der Aiken unter den brennenden Toren fast erschlagen und ihn später vor der Sklaverei bewahrt hatte. Irgendwie berührte es Bard, dass die stolzen und unbeugsamen Zwerge ebenfalls gezwungen sein sollten Söldnerarbeit anzunehmen. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn es bei seinen Leuten soweit kam, aber die Zwerge… die Art wie sein Ugroßvater immer von ihnen gesprochen hatte, ließ dies unmöglich klingen. Oder vielleicht war Dwalin nur eine Ausnahme? Ein König im Exil mochte einen starken Schwertarm nicht zurückweise, egal welchem Handwerk der Mann auch sonst nachging. 

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke Bard fand seine Annahmen wieder inkorrekt, als Thorin zu ihnen gesellte . „Dwalin, du kennst diese Krieger?“, fragte er mit einem Echo von Herzlichkeit in seiner Stimme, als er Aiken musterte. 

„Aye. Aiken hat im Krieg der Zwilling für mich gekämpft, seine Familie kam aus Dale, man hört es wenn er spricht.“, erwiderte Dwalin. „Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sein Volk noch immer hier am See lebt.“   
Aiken hatte weder seinen Kopf, noch seinen Benimm verloren. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt,“ sagte er ruhig. „Thorin, dies ist unser Anführer, Bard, Enkel von Gerion von Dale.“ 

Thorin musterte Bard mit einem ruhigen Blick. „Ich kannte König Girion und seinen Sohn Gerion.“, sagte er respektvoll. „Ich bin glücklich zu sehen, dass ihre Familie der Zerstörung von Dale entkam.“ 

„Sie sprachen oft von Eurem Volk und Eurer Familie, Prinz Thorin.“, fast wie von selbst, fiel Bard zurück in die Sprechweise, die sein Großvater gebraucht hatte. „Wären sie noch unter uns, wären sie überglücklich von Eurer Rückkehr zu hören. Doch dies sind keine Themen für die Halle. Wenn Ihr mit mir kommt, zeige ich Euch Eure Quartiere.“ 

Als sie draußen gingen, fühlte Bard Thorins durchdringenden Blick auf sich. "Es ist gut zu sehen, einige eures Volkes überlebt haben.“, sagte er Zwergenkönig mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ich sah die Stadt brennen, ein Feuermeer, selbst die Wälle brannten… ich habe daran gezweifelt, dass jemand es herausschaffen könnte. Das Feuer war zu groß.“ Da war ein fast unhörbares Zittern in seiner Stimme, als er von den Feuern von Dale sprach. 

Bard konnte nicht anders, er war beeindruckt, er ging an der Seite von einem, der Dale an ihrem letzten Tag gesehen hatte, und der überlebt hatte um zurückzukehren. „Diejenigen, die es hinaus geschafft haben, sind durch die Brunnen, das Wassersystem und die alte Kanalisation entkommen, wo das Feuer sie nicht erreichen konnte. Girion, mein Urgroßvater, hat immer gesagt, dass das Wasser sie gerettet hat, das und euer mutiger Kampf im Berg. Hätte Eurer Volk den Drachen nicht so lange beschäftigt, wäre er eher zurückgekommen, dann wäre niemand entkommen.“ 

„Girion?“, fragte Thorin leise. Er erinnerte sich gut an den König von Dale, Bard ähnelte seinem Urgroßvater in Zügen und Erscheinung, Thorin konnte in dem Krieger die Familienähnlichkeit erkennen. „Er hat diesen Tag überlebt?“ Die Annahme, dass ihr Kampf im Berg den Drachen von der fliehenden Bevölkerung abgehalten hatte, war zu freundlich Das Schließen der Belagerungstore war ein Akt der Verzweiflung gewesen, und das Opfer eines tapferen Kriegers, der sein Leben gab, um seinem König eine Chance zur Flucht zu verschaffen.

„Er hat in der Tat überlebt, Prinz Thorin.“, sagte Bard. „Er lebte lange Jahre hier am See und starb erst als sehr alter Mann. Er sprach oft von Euch… und Eurem Großvater.“

Sie erreichte ihr Ziel: das Haus wo die Seestadt ihren verschiedenen Handelspartnern Unterkunft gab. Bard zeigte ihnen was nötig war, er war sich sicher, der Meister würde im Abend ein kleines Fest für die Gäste geben und sie würden vorher etwas Ruhe haben wollen. Als er gehen wollte, hielt ihn Thorin zurück. „Bard, könntest du bleiben? Ich würde gern mehr über dein Volk hören, und wie es deiner Familie ergangen ist, seit Dale fiel.“

***

Asbiorn erfuhr oft als Letzter von den Ereignissen in der Stadt, denn seine Werkstatt lag am Nordende von Seestadt. Alle Gewerke die Feuer brauchten, waren am Nordende versammelt, es war gefährlich derlei Gewerke in einer Holzstadt zu haben. Doch während eine Stadt gut und gerne ohne einen Leuchtermacher und einen Kannengießer auskommen konnte, waren ein Töpfer und ein Schmied nun einmal notwendig. Da es nicht sicher war sich am Ufer niederzulassen, diente die kleine Felsinsel am Nordende der Stadt den wenigen feurigen Gewerken, die in der Stadt zugelassen waren. Asbiorn hatte seit dem Morgen gearbeitet, im Sommer wenn die Händler kamen und gingen, war seine Arbeit sehr nachgefragt, und alles von Hufeisen bis Waffen blieb an ihm – dem einzigen Schmied auf vielen Meilen – hängen. Er hatte in den Morgenstunden einige Aufregung bemerkt, doch genaueres hörte er erst vom alten Islar, dem Töpfer, der ihm erzählte, dass Zwerge in die Stadt gekommen waren, nicht die aus den Eisenbergen, sondern der König unter dem Berge höchst selbst. Des Geredes war danach kein Ende gewesen, besonders unter dem Volk von Dale zu dem auch Asbiorn gehörte. 

Er hatte weitergearbeitet und sich nicht um das Geschwätz geschert, die Axtblätter, die bestellt waren, würden sich nicht von selbst machen. Selbst ein König mit einem Heer in seinem Rücken hatte schlechte Karten gegen einen Drachen, und ein König mit nur wenigen Gefährten, noch schlechtere. Und selbst wenn der König unter dem Berge mit einem Heer gekommen wäre, alles was Asbiorn davon hören würde, wären Hufeisen und zu schärfende Klingen. Zumindest sagte er sich das im Laufe des Tages immer wieder. Dennoch, er würde heute Abend mit Bard reden, vielleicht konnten sie ja das Volk von Dale bewaffnen und die nötigen Zahlen auffüllen, vorausgesetzt es gab einen guten Plan wie man mit Smaug dem Prächtigen fertig werden könnte.

Es war bereits hoher Nachmittag als die aufgeregten Stimmen seiner beiden Söhne, Asger und Athalwyn ihn aufblicken ließen. Die Jungen standen vor dem Eingang der Schmiede und versperrten zwei Fremden den Weg, die selbst nur ein bisschen größer waren als die Kinder selbst. Mit knapp fünf Fuß Größe mussten sie Zwerge sein. Einer von ihnen war blond, der andere dunkel und beide waren deutlich amüsiert über Athalwyn, der mit einem Stecken vor ihnen stand. Der siebenjährige versuchte ernsthaft und bedrohlich auszusehen. „Was müssen wir tun, damit ihr uns durchlasst?“, fragte der blonde Zwerg und seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Lehre uns ein Lied , um unsere Mutter zu ärgern.“, meldete sich Asger zu Wort. „Eins mit Trollen und dem Drachen darin.“ 

Asbiorn biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu lachen, er hatte Franhild gewarnt, dass je mehr sie Gespräche über Trolle, Orks und Drachen verbot, desto schlimmer es würde. Weil die Jungs jetzt wussten womit sie ihre Mutter zur Weißglut bringen konnten. 

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg lachte. "Aber natürlich, hört zu.“ er begann in die Hände zu klatschen, es klang beinahe wie ein Tanzrhythmus.

“One and two - a troll will come for you,   
Three and four - the Orcs are at your door,   
Five and six - they put your head on sticks   
Seven and eight – the dragon is on his way.” 

“One and two; three and four   
Who knocks on the dragon’s door?   
five and six; seven and eight,   
Come to add more Bones to my plate?   
Nine and ten; eleven and twelve   
Tell me are your dwarf or Elf? 

Bei den letzten Worten schossen seine Hände nach vorn und als er klatsche flogen kleine Funken auf vor den erschrockenen Jungen. Beide Jungs lachten, der Lied gefiel ihnen und der Trick des Zwergs noch mehr, sie eilten fort und begannen das neue Lied auszuprobieren. 

Die beiden Zwerge betraten die Schmiede und Asbiorn konnte sehen, dass sie ein ganzes Waffenarsenal dabei hatten, Klingen, Äxte, Messer aller Art, Wurfäxte. Alle Waffen sahen aus, als hätten sie reichlich Gebrauch gesehen. „Ihr kommt mit Reparaturen?“, begrüßte der Schmied sie. „Mein Name ist Asbiorn, seid willkommen an meinem Feuer.“

Beide Zwerge verbeugten sich. „Fíli und Kíli – zu euren Diensten.“, sie sprachen die Begrüßung wie einer, danach sprach der dunkelhaarige weiter. „Du hast Recht, Meister Schmied, wir sind wegen Reparaturen hier, doch würden es vorziehen unsere eigenen Arbeit zu machen. Wenn du meinem Bruder erlauben könntest die Reparaturen vorzunehmen, werde ich im Austausch bei allen Arbeiten helfen, die hier anstehen.“

Asbiorn deutete nach links. „Die Schleifscheibe ist da drüben, wenn das alles ist was ihr zwei braucht, dann braucht ihr mir im Austausch nicht zu helfen.“, sagte er.

Der blonde Zwerg, Fíli, ging zu dem Schleifstein hinüber und lud die Waffen ab, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Der dunkelhaarige, Kíli, sah zu Asbiorn. „Ich würde trotzdem gern helfen, wenn ich kann.“, gab er zurück. „Es ist sehr freundlich, dass du uns erlaubst die Reparaturen zu erledigen und ich könnte etwas zu tun gebrauchen.“

Zwerge waren oft sehr geschickt in der Schmiede, doch Asbiorn konnte ohne weiteres sagen, dass dieser noch recht jung war. „Wenn du einen Weg findest auf den Amboss zu reichen, kannst du mir helfen.“, stimmte er zu um den Zwerg zu testen. Der Amboss war hoch, denn Asbiorn war ein großer Mann, und der Zwerg war keine ganzen fünf Fuß hoch.

Kíli, Asbiorn versuchte sich den Namen einzuprägen, schaute sich kurz um, Menschenschmieden schienen ihm vertraut zu sein, den der Größenunterschied war ihm eindeutig nicht fremd. Er sah den Baumstumpf an dem Asbiorn Klingen prüfte und schob diesen neben den Amboss. Rasch legte er seinen Mantel und die Rüstung ab, bevor er auf den Stubben trat, der ihm die nötige Höhe gab. Asbiorn bemerkte die Blutflecken auf der Ledertunika des Zwergs, sie mussten eine wilde Reise hinter sich haben. Kíli sah auf das begonnene Werkstück. „Axtblätter?“, fragte er.

Asbiorn reichte ihm einen Hammer und eine Zange. „Genau, sieh zu, dass du mithältst.“ Gemeinsam an einem Werkstück zu arbeiten, benötigte Geschick und Asbiorn fand schneller heraus, dass es Kíli daran nicht mangelte. Er war stark genug um den nötigen Halt mit der Zange zu geben und jeder seiner Schläge war präzise um die Klinge in Form zu hämmern. Nur das Feuer erschien heißer, loderte stärker und die Axtblätter hielten ihre Temperatur, und kühlten nur ab wenn sie es sollten. Als sie endlich die letzte davon fertig hatten, reichte Asbiorn dem Zwerg den Wasserkrug. „Es ist wirklich wahr, was sie von deinem Volk sagen, Kíli.“, bemerkte er. „Ihr seid für diese Arbeit geboren.“ 

Fíli, der damit beschäftigt war tiefe Scharten aus einer Klinge auszuschleifen, sah mit einem Lächeln auf. „Es dauert nur ein paar Jahrzehnte in der Schmiede so weit zu kommen, Meister Asbiorn. Jeder alte Zwerg sagt uns unverblümt, dass wir noch Welpen sind.“, sagte er gutmütig.

„Wie alt seid ihr zwei?“, fragte Asbiorn, als er die ausgekühlten Waffen zur Seite legte. Er hatte genügend Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen gesehen, um sagen zu können, dass die beiden jung waren. Doch sehr junge Zwerge verließen selten die Hallen ihrer Väter. 

„Ich bin 80.“, sagte Fíli . „Kíli ist 74.“

„Fast 75.“, erinnerte ihn Kíli, der den Krug dankbar genommen und einige Schlucke Wasser getrunken hatte. „Was kommt als nächstes, Meister Asbiorn?“

„Aber… das macht euch doch zu Jugendlichen…“ Asbiorn wusste das Zwerge erst im Alter von 90 Jahren erwachsen wurden, das hatte er oft gehört. Er konnte sehen wie die beiden die Augen verdrehten. 

„Wir sind nicht aus den Eisenbergen, Meister Asbiorn.“, erklärte Fíli. „Wir sind im Ered Luin aufgewachsen, unsere Leute werden erwachsen wenn sie siebzig sind, oder die Waffenprüfung bestehen.“ 

„Ich entschuldige mich.“, Asbiorn war immer noch überrascht. Die Zwerge der Eisenberge beschützten ihre Kinder, und wachten eifersüchtig über sie. Kinder waren selten unter Zwergen und ein großer Schatz. War das was er hier sah, aus den Überlebenden des großen Reiches im Erebor geworden? Gezwungen zu wandern, zu überleben, ihre Kinder, die allzu rasch aufwuchsen. Er sah zurück zu Kíli. „Viel ist nicht übrig, du hast mir geholfen mit Äxten flott fertig zu werden.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Zwerg, da war etwas wie das Feuer auf ihn reagierte, sich zu ihm bog… Asbiorn glaubte normalerweise nicht an Legenden, doch manchmal wollte er es gern. 

„Wirklich gar nicht? Gar keine andere Arbeit, die gemacht werden muss?“, fragte Kíli enttäuscht. „Mahal, ich würde selbst Pfeilspitzen oder Hufeisen schmieden.“ 

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Hufeisen den armen Pferden Probleme bereiten würden.“, lachte Asbiorn. „und sie würden feurigen Hufs heimtraben. Aber…“

„Aber was?“, fragte Kíli. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun das Feuer aus den Hufeisen zu halten, in Pfeilspitzen hat es seinen Nutzen.“ 

Also war er sich bereits bewusst was er tat. Legenden und Sagen, dachte Asbiorn, dies schien der Tag zu sein an dem sie aus dem schlafenden See erwachten um seine Bewohner heimzusuchen. Und es würde sich lohnen herauszufinden wie viel an dieser Legende wahr war. „Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Kíli.“, sagte er. „Ich gebe dir das Material für zwei gute Waffen – welche Waffen du schmiedest, überlasse ich ganz dir. Am Ende, wenn du das in dieser Nacht schaffst, behalte ich eine, die andere ist dir.“ Wenn Asbiorns Ahnungen ihn nicht trogen, würden sie bald jede Klinge brauchen, die irgendwo zur Hand war. 

Überrascht sah er Kílis Gesicht in einem ehrlichen Lächeln aufleuchten. „Meister Asbriorn, ich würde beide für euch schmieden, wenn es mir nur eine gute Nacht zwischen Feuer und Amboss verschafft.“, sagte er und er meinte es genauso. Asbiorn hatte selten jemanden mit einem so glücklichen Gesicht gesehen, wenn ihm eine lange Nacht in der Schmiede bevorstand. 

Die Nacht war schon lange gefallen, und Asbiorn saß auf der Mauer zwischen den Säulen, die das vorspringende Dach seiner Schmiede stützten. Franhild hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm etwas Brot und Äpfel nach draußen gebracht. Asbiorn hatte selten die Geduld einem anderen Schmied bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, und noch seltener faszinierte es ihn so sehr, dass er keinen Moment davon verpassen würde. 

Under these skies the Ravens fly,   
and in the east the morning sky,   
beckons the Day a King must die   
and vengeance becomes war. 

Es schien als würde das Lied des Zwergs sein Echo in den Flammen finden, in dem hellen, roten Feuer auf der einen Seite und der kalten blauen Flamme auf der anderen Seite, die Hammerschläge waren ein Echo der Worte, oder so erschien es Asbiorn.

And who will cry today,   
Who will be sayin’ goodbye today   
For he must fall today,   
His path leads to the flame. 

Manchmal meinte Asbiorn es sehen zu können, wie die Flammen und Kíli das Metall formten, die Kraft die darin lag, er wusste, er bildete sich das ein, doch es erschien ihm, als wäre es etwas aus Kíli selbst heraus, dass mit wirkte, als er an den Werkstücken arbeitete, Zuhause und entspannt, zwischen den beiden unheimlich lebendigen Flammen. Wenn er zuarbeiten brauchte, half sein Bruder mit, auch wenn das selten geschah, und Fíli damit zufrieden schien, sich am Rande zu halten. 

The fight was fierce, and people fled   
as dreadful deeds were done   
so many warriors are lying dead   
beneath the setting sun. 

„Es ist selten, dass die Hämmer in deiner Schmiede noch nach dem Abend erklingen, Asbiorn.“ Der Schmied wandte sich um, und sah Bard, der draußen stand und herein sah. „Und noch seltener, dass du einen Fremden an deinen Amboss lässt.“

„Es ist auch selten, dass ich jemanden treffe von dem ich noch einiges lernen könnte.“, antwortete Asbiorn ehrlich. Während beide Zwerge immer höflich waren, und ihn als „Meister Asbiorn“ ansprachen, übertrafen ihre Fähigkeiten die seinen. Dies war wirklich einer der alten Zauberschmiede, der hier am Werk war, und es war ein Privileg zusehen zu dürfen. „Bard… ich hatte oft meine Zweifel mit all den Geschichten über die Zwerge. Aber nachdem ich diese beiden hier erlebe… vielleicht sind die Geschichten über den Erebor doch wahr.“ 

Bard sah an ihm vorbei zu der Gestalt, die von den Flammen beleuchtet am Amboss stand, das warme Licht zeichnete Schatten auf das Gesicht des jungen Zwergs, als sein Hammer in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf die Klinge des Breitschwerts an dem er arbeitete, traf. Es war ein Bild wie aus alten Legenden, aus Geschichten von den großen Zwergenschmieden vergangener Zeitalter. „Kíli und Fíli, die beiden Söhne von Prinz Thorin.“, stellte er fest. „Und selbst ich habe gedacht, dass die Geschichten meines Großvaters über Durins Haus etwas übertrieben waren.“ 

„Sie sind die Söhne eines Königs?“, fragte Asbbiorn ungläubig, die beiden waren viel zu fleißig und höflich, das passte nicht mit einigem zusammen, was er mit dem Adel des Eisenberge erlebt hatte.

„König nur, wenn er mit dem Drachen fertig wird.“, gab Bard zurück und rieb sich das Kinn. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Asbiorn, Prinz Thorin ist ein beeindruckender… Zwerg. Ich werde mich immer geehrt fühlen, dass ich die Chance hatte ihn kennenzulernen, aber sie konnten damals den Drachen nicht besiegen… nicht als sie noch ihre Heere hatten.“ Er hatte Thorin nicht nach seinen Plänen gefragt, er hatte es nicht richtig an sich gefunden, den Zwergenprinzen im Exil so direkt zu befragen. 

„Noch kein Drache ist von einem Heer besiegt worden.“, sagte Kíli ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Er wendete die Klinge. „Fíli, hab ein Messer bereit… das hier wird zuerst in Blut gekühlt, danach in Wasser und zuletzt in Tränen, denke ich.“ Er blickte zu Bard. „Noch kein Drache in der Geschichte ist von einem Heer besiegt worden. All die Großen Würmer sind am Ende immer an einem Krieger gescheitert. Es ist nicht Überzahl, die einen guten Plan ausmacht.“ 

Asbiorn hatte Platz gemacht, so dass Bard hereinkommen konnte und Bard hatte sich gegen einen der schweren Stützbalken gelehnt. „Glaubst du wirklich ihr könnt Smaug besiegen?“, fragte er. „Ich bin zwei oder dreimal nahe am Berg gewesen, und ich bin mir sicher, er ist noch da drin.“

Kíli hatte einen Schnitt an seinem Handgelenk gemacht, und als das Blut das heiße Eisen berührte, wurden die Werkstücke unnatürlich kalt. Kíli kehrte zur Arbeit zurück, die Hitze trocknete den Schnitt an seinem Arm. „Natürlich ist der Drache noch da.“, sagte er. „Jeder der denkt, dass Smaug an Altersschwäche gestorben ist, ist ein Wunschträumer. Der Trick wird sein ihn auszuspähen, seine Position im Berg herauszufinden und seine Verfassung abzuschätzen, und all das dann in eine gescheite Strategie zu hämmern. Ist er einmal in der Luft, dann ist es zu spät.“

Bard konnte hören, dass der junge Zwerg viel darüber nachgedacht hatte, und er fand es leichter ihn zu hinterfragen, als Thorin. „Nehmen wir einmal an, ihr findet einen Weg hinein. Es ist euer Berg, ihr werdet die Hintertüren kennen. Smaug wird euch sofort wittern, und ihn auf engem Raum bekämpfen, das hat schon mal nicht geklappt.“

Kílis Hammer kam härter herunter als zuvor. „Bard. Sie waren nicht vorbereitet, sie hatten eine fliehenden Bevölkerung aus den Tiefen zu bringen, das allein war eine andere Situation.“ Er legte die Klinge zur Seite, damit sie sich im blauen Feuer aufheizte, während er an der anderen Waffe weiter arbeitete. „Dieses Mal sind nur wir da, was uns ein paar andere Strategien erlaubt, und ohne Smaugs Verfassung zu kennen, ist es schwer einen Plan zu machen. Mal nicht zu erwähnen, wo er in diesem Berg stecken mag. Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst, sollte Smaug auffliegen, ist eure Stadt das erste Ziel in seiner Reichweite. Weswegen wir ihn im Berg angehen müssen, wo wir eine Chance haben, Azaghâls Lektionen umzusetzen und an seinen weichen Bauch heranzukommen.“

Bard erkannte die Referenz zu Azaghal von Belegost, dessen Dolch im Bauch von Glaurung, den Drachen in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, allerdings hatte es auch den Zwerg das Leben gekostet. „Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung, um dir übers Drachentöten Gedanken zu machen? Über Pläne und Strategien, die am Ende alle nach Selbstmord klingen?“, fragte er. Bard hatte schon während der Begrüßung gesehen, dass die beiden jungen Zwerge nach menschlichen Maßstäben für keine zwanzig Jahre zählten.

Fíli, der vom Amboss zurückgetreten war, weil er nicht gebraucht wurde, ging auf Bard zu. „Als der Drache kam, hat auch dein Volk gelitten, Bard, das ist uns klar.“, sagte er in einer warmen Stimme. „Er kam wegen uns, doch unser Untergang war auch der eure. Eurem Volk ist es seitdem kaum besser ergangen als uns, Heimatlose, im Exil. Wäre es nicht besser wenn wir alle wieder heimkehren könnten?“

Der Bogenschütze seufzte, solche Gedanken waren ihm oft umgegangen, besonders wenn er sah, wie sehr sein Volk zerfaserte, und von Esgaroth fortwanderte. Die Stadt und seine Leute passten nicht wirklich zusammen, und es hatte immer Spannungen gegeben. „Prinz Fíli.“, er fragte sich, was er noch sagen konnte. „So gern ich mein Volk nach Dale zurückkehren sehen würde, habe ich doch meine Zweifel, dass der Drache bezwungen werden kann. Es mag ja sein, dass in den alten Zeiten, Krieger Drachen erschlagen haben… doch Legenden wandeln nur selten unter uns.“

„Wir bitten euch ja auch nicht mit uns zu kommen.“, sagte Kíli zwischen den Klängen des Hammers. „Wenn wir an Smaug scheitern, werden eure Leute nichts verlieren, außer vielleicht eine Legende… und du hast ja schon gesagt, dass Legenden selten über diese alte Erde wandeln. Wenn wir gewinnen, kehrt auch ihr heim. Alles was wir von euch erbitten ist ein wenig Zeit und vielleicht eure guten Wünsche.“

Und da war es wieder, er hatte es vorher bei Thorin gespürt und nun auch bei seinen Söhnen. Bards Verstand hatte Zweifel, Vernunft und Erfahrung sagten ihm, dass es nicht gelingen konnte. Doch sein Herz flüsterte, dass dieser Zwergenkönig die Legende sein mochte, auf die er gewartet hatte, dass Thorin es nicht versuchen würde, wenn es keine Chance gab. Und sein Sohn… er hatte das gleiche Feuer. Wenn sie ihn gefragt hätten, Bard würde mit ihnen gehen und sich dem Drachen stellen, der ihm mehr Angst machte, als jede Bestie aus Dol Guldur. „Ihr werdet immer die guten Wünsche meines Volkes haben, Prinz Kíli.“, erwiderte er. „Ihr und eure ganze Familie.“ 

***

In der gleichen Nacht hielt der Meister der Seestadt ein ganz anderes Treffen in seinem Haus ab. Er hatte oft schon Boten empfangen, aber noch nie den Gesandten der Eisenberge und einen Boten aus Düsterwald zur selben Zeit. Und noch nie waren diese zwei Seiten sich über etwas einig gewesen, oder besser jemanden: Thorin Eichenschield. Dieser ungekrönte Zwergenkönig war anscheinend eben nicht wenig Ärger. Während der Bote der Eisenberge vorgab um den Frieden besorgt zu sein und düstere Anmerkungen über Thorins Geisteszustand machte, war der Bote der Waldelben klar darin von den Absichten seines Königs was diesen Zwerg anging, zu sprechen. 

Der Meister war kein dummer Mensch, er konnte viele Möglichkeiten in dieser Lage erkennen. Es stimmte, dass Thorin nicht viele Gefolgsleute hatte. Und wenn der Drache erst einmal tot wäre… würde ihm dann etwas zustoßen, lägen die Reichtümer des Erebor herrenlos. „Ich kann wenig tun, zumindest bis der Drache aus dem Bild ist.“, erklärte er dem Elben. „Aber wenn das geschehen ist, und die Eisenberge keinerlei Unterstützung zu Thorin Eichenschild senden, werde ich euch sehr gern darin unterstützen ihn aus der Welt zu schaffen.“ 

Der Abgesandte der Elben war damit zufrieden, da ihr Heer für den Marsch Zeit benötigte. Er versprach sogar, dass der Handelsweg durch den Nachtwald wieder geöffnet wurde, wenn die Seestadt Wort hielt. Der Abgesandte der Eisenberge strich sich den Bart und erklärte, dass Verrat an einem Verwandten eine schwere Anschuldigung wäre… doch sie hätten Thorin ja schon gesagt, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würden. Sie würden dabei bleiben, und somit keinen Verrat begehen. Beide gingen und der Meister sah ihnen zufrieden nach. Wenn er seine Züge richtig machte, würde dies der Anfang eines neuen Zeitalters von Handel und Wohlstand für die Seestadt bedeuten, nicht zu erwähnen einen Anteil am Smaugs gerühmtem Schatz. 

***

Der Morgen kam und die beiden Feuer in der Schmiede waren zu einer weißen Flamme geworden. Zwei Waffen lagen glühend auf dem Amboss, ein Breitschwert und ein Kriegshammer. Sie waren in der roten Flamme erhitzt und in Blut abgelöscht worden, in blauem Feuer wieder erhitzt und in Wasser abgekühlt worden und nun glühten sie von weißem Feuer, nur Tränen konnten sie und die Kräfte, die in ihnen lagen noch ablöschen. Kíli stand am Amboss, seine Haut versenkt, Asche und Schmutz die Zeichen einer langen Nacht, aber er fühlte sich lebendiger als während ihrer ganze Reise den Fluss hinunter. Er wusste was er brauchte, was das Ende dieses Werkes war. Langsam schloss er die Augen und zwang sich wieder daran zu denken, die Träume erneut hervorzuholen und nicht wegzuschauen. Kein Ausweichen, kein Verstecken. Er zitterte und ein trockener Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er sich zwang es noch einmal durchleben. Die Tränen kamen , heiß und schmerzhaft berührten sie die glühenden Waffen und verdampften mit einem Zischen. Kein Strom von Tränen konnte diese Tränen wirklich abkühlen, doch mit jeder Träne die auf das heiße Metall fiel, wurden die Kräfte darin versiegelt. Kíli konnte nicht lange weinen, doch mit jeder Träne, die auf dem Stahl verdampfte, brach der Schmerz, brachen die Ängste, bis er die Erinnerungen kühl betrachten konnte. Er atmete tief durch, und als die Waffen ins Wasser kamen, kühlten sie aus. 

Asbiorn beobachtete das Ende beeindruckt, er wusste nicht, wohin der Zwerg gegangen war, um die Tränen zu beschwören, die es brauchte um dieses Werk zu vollenden, doch es musst ein dunkler Ort gewesen sein. Jetzt da Kíli ihm beide Waffen zur Inspektion vorlegte, war der Zwerg wieder die Ruhe selbst. Sorgfältig prüfte Asbiorn die Waffen, und konnte nicht umhin zu staunen. Wenn das das Werk eines jungen Zwergs ist, dann wage ich nicht zu fragen, was euer Vater zu tun vermöchte.“, sagte er, Thorin konnte vermutlich Klingen schmieden, die in die Geschichte eingingen. 

Fíli und Kíli ausgetauscht ein kleines Lächeln, sie wussten beide, was Thorin tun konnte, nur, dass er selten alles in ein Werk legte und der Flamme erlaubte durch ihn wirken. „Welche wirst du behalten?“, fragte Kíli Asbiorn. 

Die Frage brachte Asbiorn zu ihrer Vereinbarung vom Vorabend zurück. Er hatte nicht erwartet , dass das Ergebnis so gut ausfallen würde. „Haben sie Namen?“, fragte er. „Ich weiß, dass viele Waffen sich ihre Namen in der Schlacht verdienen, doch bei diesen habe ich das Gefühl, dass du ihren Namen, ihre Eigenheiten, kennst?“

„Furchtbringer.“ Kílis Augen deuteten auf der Schwert, „und Sturmrufer.“, er deutete auf den Hammer.

“Ich werde Furchtbringer behalten.“, entschied Absiorn. Niemand wusste was die Zukunft bringen mochte. Egal ob er die Klinge irgendwann weiter verhandeln würde, oder ob sie das Schwert war, das Bard brauchen würde, um Dale zurückzugewinnen.

Kíli nahm Sturmrufer auf, er musste beide Hände verwenden, um die Waffe zu heben. Fíli sammelte die anderen Waffen ein und bündelte sie. „Ich glaube ich weiß an wen du gedacht hast, als die diese Waffe gearbeitet hast, kleiner Bruder.“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Ja.“, stimmte Kíli zu. „Es gibt nur einen für eine solche Waffe, doch wie kriegt man ihn dazu sie zu akzeptieren, ohne ein hoffnungsloses Durcheinander zu produzieren?“ Er lehnte die Waffe gegen die Wand der Schmiede und ging zum Feuer, er hielt die Hand darüber und die Flammen leckten an seinem Arm und tanzte auf den Gelenken, bevor das Feuer ausbrannte. Erst jetzt fiel Asbiorn auf, dass die ganze Nacht kein Brennstoff nachgelegt worden war. Kíli wandte sich zu Asbiorn und verbeugte sich. „Vielen Dank, dass ich in deiner Schmiede arbeiten durfte, Meister Asbiorn.“, sagte er. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns eines Tages in Dale wiedersehen.“ Er nahm den Hammer wieder auf und die Brüder verließen die Schmiede. 

Lange sah ihnen Asbiorn nach, als sie die Straße hinunter verschwanden. Er glaubte nicht an Geschichten und Legenden, kein König aus der Sage war jemals zurückgekehrt um sein Königreich aus dem Chaos zu befreien. So etwas dachten sich nur Barden aus. Und doch… es gab da ein Haus dem er es zutraute, dass sie ihr Königreich von einem Drache befreien würden. Der Blitz treffe ihn, er glaubte wirklich daran. 

***

Die Ufer des langen Sees an die Thorin sich erinnerte, waren ein blühender Garten gewesen, mit Feldern und Grün soweit das Auge reichte. Doch diese Tage waren nicht mehr als eine ferne Erinnerungen, von der nichts geblieben war. Heute begann am Ufer die Wildnis und die Einöde die sich nach Norden hin erstreckte. Das gesamte Gesellschaft war bereits am Ufer und bepackte die Pferde. Reittiere und Vorräte waren ein überraschendes Geschenk der Seestadt gewesen, wofür Thorin dankbar war, denn der Herbst war da, bald würde der Durinstag das Ende des Zwergenjahres bringen. 

„Thorin?“, Kíli kam auf ihn zu, er war bereits mit seinem Pferd fertig. Die guten Reiter der Gruppe hatten freiwillig die größeren Reittiere genommen. Er wollte noch mit Thorin sprechen, doch in der Stadt war keine Zeit gewesen. 

Thorin ging zu dem übellaunigen weißen Pferd, dass Kíli übernommen hatte hinüber und war erstaunt wenn er ein Echo fühlte. Im feinen Sand neben den Packs lag eine Waffe, ein Kriegshammer aus dunklem Stahl, von ihm kam das Echo. Thorin hörte es wie ein Singen, jeder arkane Schmied würde es spüren. „Kíli?“, fragte er, mit Blick auf die Waffe. „Ich nehme an du hast Zeit und eine Schmiede gefunden?“

„So in etwa.“, gab Kíli zurück. „Was denkst du?“ Er konnte sehen, dass ein Onkel neugierig war. Thorin war ein großartiger arkaner Schmied und hatte Kíli unterwiesen. Der jüngere Schmied wollte Thorins Meinung zu der Waffe hören.

Thorin hob den Hammer mit einer Hand, der Schaft war ebenfalls aus Stahl und am unteren Ende mit Stacheln versehen, um im Kampf genauso wie der Kopf eingesetzt zu werden. Nun da er die Waffe hielt, konnte er die Kraft spüren, die in dem kalten Metall pulsierte. Stärke lag darin, sehr viel Feuer, und Leid., diese Waffe war für Gemetzel geschaffen worden, um gnadenlos die Reihen der Gegner auszulichten, und dann nach mehr zu verlangen. Der Hammer würde seinen Träger nie im Stich lassen und unter keiner gewöhnlichen Waffe brechen, darunter lag noch eine Kraft, die nur dem wahren Träger der Waffe zugänglich sein würde. Dies war eine Waffe für einen Blutsturm und in den Händen eines schwachen Trägers, würde sie diesen bis zu Unkenntlichkeit verdrehen, ein schwacher Träger dieses Hammers würde zu einem Schlächter werden. Solche Waffen enthielten immer eine solch gefährliche Balance. 

Im Gegensatz zu Boromirs Schwert, das voll von Wut und ungezügelter Zerstörung war, war dieser Hammer viel fokussierter, doch er würde eine Flut von Blut und Tränen über den Feind bringen. „Was ist sein Name?“ Thorin konnte sehen, dass der Hammer einen Namen hatte, und Kíli würde ihn kennen. 

„Sturmrufer.“, erwiderte Kíli.

Ein guter Name, das musste Thorin zugeben, passend für die Waffe eines Kriegsmeisters, für jemanden der in der ersten Schlachtreihe kämpfte und mit dem der Zorn des Krieges ging. „Ich hätte ihn Feindschläger genannt.“ Thorins Kommentar war freundlich, ein Scherz zwischen zwei arkanen Schmieden.

„Er enthält nicht genug Hass dafür.“, merkte Kíli an. „Ich habe noch nicht die Kälte, die eisige Wut um den Hass tief genug in eine Waffe zu binden. Da fehlt mir noch die Begabung.“

Thorin legte die Waffe beiseite. „Kíli! Du hast bereits die Flamme Jahre vor deiner Zeit manifestiert und ich würde niemals wünschen, dass du solche Erfahrungen machst, die dir erlauben würden den Hass zu meistern.“ Thorin war sich sicher, dass der Einzige von ihnen der Kälte in seine Waffen legen könnte, ohne in Hass abzurutschen, Fíli wäre. Er war derjenige von ihnen, der die Kälte liebte. Doch Fíli hatte nie einen Funken des Talents gezeigt, er war ein guter Schmied, doch er hatte nie ein Echo der Flamme gezeigt. Die Gabe war sehr selten. „Und ich mache mir Sorgen wie jung du die Gabe manifestiert hast.“

Kíli zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist einfach passiert, das Feuer wisperte und ich konnte den Stahl hören, und dann… hat es begonnen.“ 

Viele der großen Schmiede hatten ähnlich geredet, das wusste Thorin. Sein eigener Mentor hatte ganz sicher dazu gehört, und auch er selbst konnte das Wispern des Feuer und das tiefe Echo von Stahl und Stein hören… doch auch wenn er die Grundlagen gelernt hatte, war er um die hundert gewesen, als die Barriere in ihm brach und er das erste Mal das Feuer selbst berührt hatte. Er hatte meist ein eiserne Kontrolle bei seiner Arbeit und war nur ganz selten an seine Grenzen gegangen. Der Prozess war nicht nur anstrengend, er war auch erschreckend. Der Schmied musste alles von sich selbst, seine Seele in das Werk geben, und darauf vertrauen, dass er das Feuer überleben würde. Es bedurfte eine großmütige Seele um dies zu tun, willens von der eigenen Kraft zu geben, und ein mutiges Herz um sich zwischen die Hammerschläge und das Feuer zu wagen. Denn entweder gelang das Werk, oder es würde den Schmied brechen. Kíli… Kíli hatte eine solche Seele, das wusste Thorin und auch wenn er erleichtert war, dass die Ereignisse, die hinter ihnen lagen, das in Kíli nicht zerstört hatten, machte er sich Sorgen. „Kíli, diese Arbeiten sind nicht ungefährlich.“, begann er. „Du musst dich selbst in diese Werke geben, Herz und Seele und sie können dich leichter brechen als du ahnst.“ 

“Vater.” Kíli packet seine Schultern. „Die Flamme muss dich zu Asche verbrennen, und der Hammer soll dich zerschmettern, wenn du so arbeitest, nur so kommt man durch das Feuer.“, seine Augen funkelten. „Du musst selbst den Scheiterhaufen entzünden und beweisen, dass die Legende von Phoenix wahr ist. Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich, weil man sich daran gewöhnt, weil man es immer wieder tun will und sich selbst überanstrengt, weil man danach süchtig werden könnte. Ich bin vorsichtig damit, dass ich nicht mehr Kraft gebe, als ich in einem Moment kann. So sehr ich es liebe, ich werde mich dabei nicht selbst ausbrennen.“ 

Es zu sehr mögen? Der Gedanken überraschte Thorin, ihn hatte es immer Überwindung gekostet das zu tun, seine Seele mit dem Stahl zu verbinden, sie Hammer und Feuer zu überlassen, während er arbeitete, und durch seinen Geist zwischen Hammer und Amboss, das Werkstück zu formen. Er mochte es nicht besonders, und musste sich stets dafür zusammenreißen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand darin schwelgen konnte. Doch wenn er Kílis strahlende Augen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Sohn in seinen Worte etwas sehr persönliches preisgegeben hatte. Er sah zur Boden, er wusste, dass dies das fatale Makel in ihm selbst war, der Teil seiner Seele der der Gier zu nahe stand, der besitzen und nicht geben wollte. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben gegen diesen unschönen Charakterzug angekämpft, der seinen Großvater in den Wahnsinn des Goldes getrieben hatte, doch er wusste, dass er ihn auch hatte. Umso stolzer war er, das Kíli frei von diesem Makel war. „Wenn du das nächste Mal schmiedest… würde ich gern dabei sein und es sehen.“, sagte er. „Es ist eine gute Waffe, die du geschaffen hast, die Waffe eines Kriegsmeisters.“

Kíli lächelte. „Du weißt für wen sie ist.“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Mister Dwalin.“ 

Thorin verstand warum Kíli zu ihm gekommen war, eine Waffe die ein Prinz verschenkte, besonders wenn es eine eigene Arbeit war, enthielt immer die Konnotation eines Eides in sich. Da Dwalin bereits Thorin geschworen hatte, hätte ein gedankenloses Geschenk jede Menge Verwirrungen auslösen können und Kíli war sich dessen bewusst. „Dwalin war dein Waffenmeister, doch nachdem du die Waffenprüfungen hinter dir hattest, haben wir keine Zeremonie gehalten.“, sagte er schließlich. Die ganze Situation war schlecht gewesen. Kíli hätte niemals gegen ein ganzes Wargrudel geschickt werden sollen, und die Frage wer für seinen Tod hatte sorgen wollen, stand bis heute. Schon die Doppelspur der Wargreiter hatte zur Vorsicht gemahnt, und Dwalin hatte angeboten Kíli zu sekundieren. Das war etwas sehr normales, viele Kandidaten baten um Rückendeckung mit weit weniger gefährlichen Dingen die gegen sie standen. Und Kíli hatte nicht um Hilfe gebeten, Dwalin hatte sie angeboten und Kíli hatte angenommen. Gegen das Wargrudel hatte er es auch gebraucht. Dennoch war die Situation hinter vergiftet gewesen und es hatte böses Blut gegeben. Andere waren neidisch gewesen und behaupteten das Dwalin Kíli immer bevorzugt hatte. Als Kíli sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, war Dwalin schon wieder fort gewesen, die Verhandlungen im Osten waren fehlgegangen und die Heere marschierten wieder. 

In Kílis Augen leuchtete Verständnis auf. „Dies ist nicht grade ein formeller Ort, aber der beste Ort um mich für die Ausbildung zu bedanken.“, stimmte er zu. Mit dem war vor ihnen lag, war es nur angemessen. 

Thorin sah sich Dwalin um, der gerade etwas mit Boromir diskutierte und zu Bifurs Pony deutete. „Dwalin.“ Er bedurfte nicht mehr als einer knappen Geste, damit der Krieger verstand und zu ihnen herüber kam. 

„Thorin, Kíli.“, begrüßte Dwalin sie, als er bei ihnen war. „Stimmt etwas nicht.“ Seine ganze Haltung legte nahe, dass er erwartete, das es um das eine oder andere Detail ihrer Abreise ging, das man nicht vor der gesamten Gruppe diskutieren musste. 

„Alles ist in Ordnung.“, erwiderte Kíli, der das leichte Nicken von Thorin gesehen hatte. „Doch mit allem was hinter uns liegt… und was uns voraus erwartet, habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass ich mich nie bei dir für meine Ausbildung bedankt habe.“ 

„Das war ein Privileg, Junge.“, Dwalin winkte ab, ehrlich Zuneigung in seiner Stimme. „Und du gut gelernt.“ Doch seine Augen gingen nach Norden, zu dem Berg am Horizong und ein Ich hoffe es war genug. ,blieb ungesagt.

Kíli hatte den schweren Hammer genommen, er musste beide Hände benutzen um ihn zu halten und Thorin konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln in Kílis Armen anspannten. „Dwalin, du hast mich gelehrt zu kämpfen, zu stehen und dem Tod gegenüberzutreten, wie es ein Zwergenkrieger sollte.“ Der jüngere Zwerg lächelte als er die Waffe übergab. „Du hast meinen Dank für deine Lehre und für deinen Schutz. Möge dies dir gute Dienste leisten.“ 

Es war nicht ganz die traditionellen Worte, aber es waren die Worte, die am besten passen, dachte Thorin. Dwalin nahm den Hammer mit einer Hand und mit geübter Leichtigkeit. Ein Teil der Zeremonie beinhaltete – wenigstens wenn der Zögling aus dem Königshaus stammte – die Vergebung für alle Strafen, die der Mentor im Laufe der Ausbildung hatte austeilen müssen. Bei Hofe war dies eine formelle Notwendigkeit, hier war es klar, dass Kíli schon lange verstanden hatte, warum er sich die vielen Strafen verdient hatte und Dwalin seine harsche Disziplin schon vor Jahren vergeben hatten. Thorin sah wie sie sich umarmten und Kíli dann zurücktrat. Er wusste er würde Kíli nie wieder von „Mister Dwalin“ sprechen hören, noch Dwalin über „diesen jungen Racker, der noch einmal der Tod dieses alten Kriegers sein würde“ grummeln. Das war zwischen Mentor und Schüler gewesen, und endgültig vorbei. 

Als Kíli von Fíli gerufen wurde, weil es ein Problem bei Bifur und Bombur gab, hielt Thorin Dwalin mit einer Geste zurück. „Dwalin.“, sagte er leise und deutete auf den nördlichen Horizont. „Komme ich von dieser Fahrt nicht wieder… pass auf die beiden auf.“ 

„Solange ich lebe, werde ich deine Familie beschützen, Thorin.“, sagte Dwalin heftig. „Aber du wirst auf dieser Fahrt nicht sterben. Und wenn ich einen Weg finden muss, den Drachen mit Thranduil zu vermählen. Du wirst nicht sterben. Nicht wenn wir gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause sind.“ 

Dwalins grummeliger Vorschlag über Smaug und Thranduil vertrieb Thorins düsterte Stimmung ein wenig. Er war froh, dass sein alter Freund mit ihnen war. 

***

Der Wind hatte sich gedreht, kalte Böen wehten von Norden her, Wolken sammelten sich am grauen Herbsthimmel. Die Blätter tanzten im wirbelnden Wind, als wollten sie die kommende Kälte vergessen. Kíli stand in den Steigbügeln, um eine bessere Sicht auf die Hügel vor sich zu bekommen, bevor er sein Pferd ganz auf den Hügelkamm gehen ließ. Es war der zehnte Tag ihres Rittes durch die Einöde von Smaug und wie schon oft hatte er sich freiwillig gemeldet voraus zu kundschaften und einen Weg durch die Wildnis zu suchen. Es gab ihm Zeit sich mit dem Gelände vertraut zu machen und über Pläne zu machen. Es gab viele Hinweise auf Smaug in diesem Land: Hügel die erst in den letzten Jahren gebrannt haben mussten und Schädelstätten wo er die Knochen der Jagdbeute des Drachen gefunden hatte: zumeist der Überreste von Ziegen, Mufflons und Schafen.

Nur kurz danach hatte er an einem sterbenden Gewässer den Tatzenabdruck der Bestie im trockenen Schlamm gefunden, was ihm einiges über die Größe des Drachen sagte. Nichts davon war sofort nutzbringend, aber es half Kíli ein Bild seines Gegners zu entwickeln. Er hätte gern mehr über die Lage im Berg gewusst, doch bis sie dort waren, musste er aus den Spuren herauslesen was er konnte. 

„Wenn du so weiter grübelst, schlägst du eines Tages deinen Vater in dieser Kunst.” Boromir hatte ihn eingeholt. „Neue Drachenspuren?“

„Nicht sehr viel, ein Haufen Knochen in dem Graben auf der Westseite. Smaug der ‚Prächtige‘ hat schon eine ganze Weile mit Mufflons vorlieb nehmen müssen.“, gab Kíli zurück. „Auch er würde sich wahrscheinlich über zu viel Hammel beschweren.“ Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Boromir seine Stimmung spüren konnte, bis er den Blick sah den der Krieger ihm zuwarf.

„Gedankenspiele helfen selten, bis man die feindlichen Formationen einschätzen kann.“, sagte er.

„Stimme der Erfahrung.“, wie so oft munterte Boromirs Ruhe Kíli auf, er hatte eine Gelassenheit was die Gefahr anging, die Kíli immer wieder erstaunte. Er verbarg seine Furcht nicht, er versteckte keine Nervosität je näher der Berg kam. Er war wirklich ruhig, und studierte den Feind mit einer festen Gelassenheit, von der Kíli sich wünschte er könnte sie lernen. „Es ist nicht nur das, Boromir. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen wirklichen Plan für den Drachen machen kann, bis wir den Berg ausgespäht haben. Es ist dieser Ort…“

„Die Wüstenei?“, fragte Boromir als sie weiterritten und den halbwegs brauchbaren Weg für die anderen markierten. 

„Nein, es sind nicht die Knochen, oder die Drachenspuren,“, versuchte Kíli zu erläutern. „Mich stört auch der Drachendung nicht, den wir dauernd finden – besser hier draußen als drinnen im Berg.“ Er blickte über die Hügel, wo braune Heide und kurzes Gras aus grauen Felsen wuchsen. „Es ist dieser Ort… mein Vater, Dwalin, Balin, sie sprechen von diesem Ort als wäre er etwas besonderers, etwas Schönes. Alles was ich sehe, ist ein üblere Wüstenei als die Vorhöhen von Carn Dûm. Ich sehe den Berg am Horizont und bin weiter weg von zu Hause als je zuvor.“

„Es ist ihre Heimat, und deine muss es erst noch werden.“ Boromir verstand was Kíli versuchte zu sagen. Der junge Zwerg war im Exil aufgewachsen, in den leeren Landen. Seine Heimat waren die bröckelnden Ruinen von Belegost und die windigen weiten von Eriador, die braunen Lande waren ihm fremd. 

„Ich weiß nicht ob er das jemals werden wird.“ Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte nicht so reden. Vater hat Erebor so lange vermisst, also werde ich lernen ihn zu mögen auch wenn…“, er trieb sein Pferd an. „Kein auch wenn. Dies ist unsere Heimat, das Königreich Erebor und alles was wir tun müssen um es zurückzugewinnen, ist einen Drachen erlegen.“

Sie überquerten eine weitere Höhe und sahen unten im Tal die verbrannten Ruinen einer Stadt, gebrochene Mauern und geborstene Türme, an denen die Elemente das Werk des Feuers vollendet hatten. Im grauen Licht des Herbstes sahen die Ruinen düster und unheimlich aus, sie entlockten Kíli ein Lächeln. „Das sieht doch gleich viel heimatlicher aus.“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Boromir. „Wir bringen die Gruppe besser mehr nach Westen, oder wir enden vor dem Haupttor.“

***

In dieser Nacht lagerten sie im Schatten des Berges. Das erste Mal seit weit über hundert Jahren stand Thorin an den Wurzeln des Erebor, und hier, im Schatten der vertrauten Felsen, war es schwer die Geister der Vergangenheit fernzuhalten. War dieses leere, zerstörte Land, das blühende Land seiner Kindheit? Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah auf zu dem vertrauten, eisbedeckten Gipfel, der unverändert über der Wüstenei aufragte. Ja, dies war seine Heimat, das Königreich der Zwerge. Sacht berührte er die grauen Felsen, und fühlte den rauen Gebirgsstein unter seinen Fingern, aus ihm klang ein Echo auf, das aus der Tiefe kam. 

„Schlaft ein paar Stunden.“, sagte er zu den anderen. „Morgen fangen wir an die Gegend zu erkunden. Wir gehen in Gruppen, immer zu zweit. Balin, du bist der schlaueste von uns, du gehst mit Bilbo. Wir müssen die richtige Stelle finden, bevor der Durinstag kommt. Dwalin und ich schauen uns den Ausgang der Kanäle an, Kíli und Boromir erkunden das Haupttor, seht auch den Zustand der Belagerungstore an, und ob es andere Spuren dort gibt. Óin und Glóin, ihr schaut euch auf der alten Straße um, Bofur und Fíli unterstützen Bilbo und Balin. Bombur und Bifur bewachen das Lager.“ 

Sie alle nahmen ihre Aufgaben ohne viele Diskussionen, die ganze Gruppe war müde von der Reise durch die Einöde und sie legten sich rasch schlafen. Ausgestreckt auf seiner Deckenrolle, versuchte Thorin die Augen zu schließen und Schlaf zu finden, es fiel ihm schwer. Er war wieder hier, in seiner Heimat. Sein Vater und Großvater hatten von diesem Tag geträumt, aber beide waren gestorben ohne ihre Heimat je wiederzusehen. Und auch Thorins eigene Rückkehr hierher schien unheilschwanger. Im Ered Luin war es leicht gewesen an ein Zeichen zu glauben, damals im Frühjahr war es leicht gewesen zu hoffen, dass das Schicksal ihnen eine Chance gegeben hatte und einen Drachentöter. Jetzt in der kalten Herbstnacht war es schwieriger die Zweifel wegzuschieben und das ganze Unternehmen schien verzweifelter denn je.

Thorin ging durch die hohen Hallen des Erebor, die sonst so lebendige und laute Stadt war heute still. Die meisten Zwerge eilten sich bei ihren Geschäften und versuchten sie leise zu erledigen. Wann immer sie seiner gewahr wurden, verbeugten sie sich und machten Platz, ihre freundlichen Worte erreichten ihn kaum. „Mahal mit Euch.“ „Der Schutz des Steins auf Eurer Familie,“ oder „Die Tiefe führe Euch heim.“, waren hastig gesprochene gute Wünsche, die er kaum hörte, noch erwarteten sie wirklich, dass ihr Held sie erkannte. Nicht an einem Tag wie diesem. 

Das Gerücht hatte sich schnell vom Palast her verbreitet, dass König Thrór, Thorins Großvater erkrankt war. Das war an sich keine so große Neuigkeit, Thrór war 243 Jahre alt und seit dem Angriff des Drachen gebrechlicher geworden. Einige sagten, dass die Schlacht seines Enkels mit der Bestie unter den Toren des Erebor sein altes Herz erschüttert hatte. Die Nachricht dass das Winterfieber den alten König plagte, hätte keine solche Unruhe… oder Ruhe ausgelöst, dieses Mal war es anders, flüsterten die Diener im Palast. Dieses Mal war es schlimmer, Thrór war seit zwei Tagen nicht erwacht, sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst, er hatte Fieber… er lag im Sterben. Letzteres Gerücht hatte die Stadt im Nachmittag erreicht und seitdem hatte die gedrückte Stimmung sich verbreitet. 

Thorin eilte die lange Treppe zum Palast hinauf, seine eigene Abwesenheit war eine Gnadenfrist gewesen, ein Abstand von der Krankheit seines Großvaters. Eine Zeit um durchzuatmen und sich zu sammeln. „Thorin.“ Balin eilte auf ihn zu, der Ratsherr sah besorgt aus. “Komm bitte gleich mit mir.” 

„Ist er… er ist nicht…?“ Thorin konnte es nicht aussprechen, der Gedanke dass Thrór von ihnen gegangen sein sollte, war schwer zu tragen. 

„Noch nicht, aber bald.“, antwortete Balin. „Er wird sterben. Bevor die Nacht vorbei ist, wird er bei Mahal sein. Er will dich sehen.“ 

Sie erreichten die königlichen Gemächer, wo gerade mehrere Heiler, einige Räte und andere laut protestierend von einem ungerührten Hauptmann der Königsgarde nach draußen befördert wurden. Thorin hörte Thrórs Stimme im Hintergrund. „Schick sah alle weg, Daroin. Die Heiler, die Räte, alle! Ich bin der König und ich habe ein Recht in Frieden zu sterben!“

„Es sind keine mehr hier, Sire, der letzte ist heimgegangen.“ Thorin erkannte sofort Daroins tiefe Stimme. „Nur Prinz Thorin ist hier.“

Thrór hustete. „Gut. Schick ihn herein, und deinen kleinen Bruder gleich mit. Dann geh und finde mir einen anständigen Becher Wein, bring deine Harfe mit, wenn du einmal dabei bist.“ 

Als Thorin den Raum betrat, fand er Thrór im Bett sitzend, gestützt auf mehrere Kissen. Alle Räte und Heiler waren verschwunden, und Thrór lehnte sich auf die Kissen, mit einem Ausdruck des Triumphes auf seinem müden Gesicht. „Thorin.“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe bereits alles mit diesen alten Geiern aufgesetzt, aber ich möchte dich jetzt hier haben.“

„Was schriftlich aufgesetzt?“, fragte Thorin verwirrt.

„Die Nachfolge natürlich!“, gab Thrór zurück. „Ich kann ja wohl kaum diese Nacht sterben und meine Nachfolge ungeordnet lassen. Du bist mein einziger Erbe, der einzige Erbe, den ich sehen will. Der Mann, der den Drachen getötet hat!“

„Was ist mit Thráin?“, fragte Thorin. Er brachte es nicht fertig, ‚Vater‘ zu sagen, nicht nach den Ereignissen während des Drachenangriffs. Auch wenn er heute ruhiger über das was sich ereignet hatte, dachte, fiel es ihm noch immer schwer Thráins Schwäche zu vergeben.

„Thráin? Pah!“ Thrór winkte ab. „Der ist verrückt geworden, hat sich eingemacht und ist wie ein Karnickel aus dem Berg gerannt. Das ist kein König und kein Sohn von mir. Ich höre, dass irgendein junger Narr aus Dale ihn fand und sich seiner angenommen hat. Thráin ist nicht länger ein Prinz unseres Volkes. Du… du bist mein Erbe. Du hast den Berg und seine Schätze verteidigt. Du bist die Zukunft des Erebor.“ 

Thorin senkte den Kopf und akzeptierte die Wünsche seines Großvaters. Er hatte solches Lob viel gehört, und normalerweise tat es gut das Lob für jene entsetzliche Schlacht zu hören. „Ich war in dem Kampf nicht allein, Großvater.“, erinnerte er den alten Zwerg. 

„Deine Wächter haben sich gut geschlagen, Junge. Eine gute Garde ist ein Schatz, erinnere dich daran wenn du König bist, denn sie halten zu dir, auch wenn du alle Räte aufhängen musst. Deine Jungs haben sich gut geschlagen und Fundins Söhne… na, ich will ihm verzeihen, dass er bis kurz vor seinem Tod noch Kinder zeugen musste, es sind prächtige Krieger dabei herausgekommen. Doch an dem Tag, Thorin, warst du es der gestanden hat, als Thráin floh und unsere Truppen scheiterten. Du hast gestanden und gekämpft. Du wirst ein guter König werden. Nur erspare mir die lange Grabrede, ja? Ich hab mir davon genug anhören müssen als sie Nain begraben haben. So etwas von langweilig, ich hätte einschlafen können. Niemand will diese staubigen Reden hören, also mach es kurz für mich.“ 

„Noch bist du nicht tot, Großvater.“, erinnerte Thorin ihn. „und es scheint dir heute viel besser zu gehen.“ 

Thrór schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Junge, dies sind meine letzten Stunden. Bald werde ich nach Hause gehen, zu meinen Vätern. Ich habe Mahals Schatten auf mich fallen sehen und ich bin im Frieden damit. Ich weiß den Schatz bei dir in guten Händen, du wirst den Berg und den Hort beschützen. Du wirst mir nachfolgen. Und jetzt… will ich fröhlich sterben.“ 

Daroin war zurückgekehrt, mit dem großen Kelch, nachdem er geschickt worden war. Thorin erkannte das schwere Bouquet von altem Malvasier, Thrórs Lieblingswein. Der König nahm den Kelch doch sein Blick blieb auf dem breitschultrigen Krieger der ihn gebracht hatte. „Es war nicht recht von mir, Daroin, dass ich dich zum Hauptmann der Garde berief, wissend wie wenige Jahre mir bleiben.“, sagte er ernst. 

Der Hauptmann verbeugte sich. „Ich wusste was es bedeutete, Sire, und habe gerne angenommen.“ 

Thorin versuchte Daroin nicht anzusehen. Er würde seinem König aus dieser Welt folgen um ihn auf dem Weg zu Mahals Hallen zu beschützen und für ihn zu kämpfen, so war es Tradition. Es war auch der Grund warum ein König stets jemanden aus seiner eigenen Generation zum Hauptmann der Garde ernannte. Doch Thrór hatte drei Hauptleute überlebt, Daroin war der Vierte, der ihm diente. Balin und Dwalin würden ihren Bruder freiwillig ins Feuer gehen sehen. Thorin mochte gar nicht daran denken. 

„Ja, das hast du. Dennoch, ich wünschte ich könnte Thorins Schutz an dich übergeben… aber das werden wir wohl deinem Bruder überlassen müssen.“ Thrór nahm einen langen Schluck Wein. „Hast du deine Harfe mitgebracht?“

„Das habe ich, Sire.“, antwortete Daroin ruhig, unbeschwert von Worten über seinen eigenen Tod. Er hatte gewusst wohin sein Weg ihn führen würde. 

„Gut, setzt dich zu uns. Dies ist meine Nacht des Abschieds.“ Thrór machte es sich bequem. „Sing das Lied vom Drachen, Daroin, sing davon wie mein Erbe den Drachen erschlug…“

Thorin fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf, seine Hände zitterten und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Was hatte er da geträumt? Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ die Trauer langsam abebben. Er hatte den Drachen nicht besiegt, sein Großvater war nicht im Bett gestorben, sondern unter Azogs Klinge auf den Blutfeldern von Azanulbizar. Sein Volk hatte weder Frieden noch Wohlstand gekannt, seit sie vom Berg geflohen waren. Der Traum schien wie bösester Hohn. 

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“

Er sah auf und fand Kíli, der auf einem Felsen saß und Wache hielt. Ein kurzer Blick zum Mond sagte ihm, das es ungefähr drei Stunden vor Morgengrauen sein musste. „Sollte das nicht Bofurs Wache sein?“, fragte Thorin. 

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und hab ihm gesagt, er soll sich wieder hinlegen.“, antworte Kíli und lehnte sich auf seine Arme zurück. Seine ganze Haltung war entspannt, er genoss die kühle Nacht im Schatten des Berges. „Boromir schläft oft auch nicht, und wir teilen uns die Nacht.“ 

„Das macht drei von uns, die nicht schlafen können.“, stellte Thorin fest, er hatte es bisher nicht bemerkt, doch es schien, das Kílis Kamerad, auch seine Probleme mit dem Ruhe finden hatte. „Manchmal beneide ich Dwalin oder Fíli um ihren ungestörten Schlaf.“ 

Kíli lächelte warm als er zu den zwei fest schlafenden Zwergen hinüber sah. „Ich nicht.“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Sie zu beneiden, hieße wünschen ich wäre sie. Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin der, der ich bin und würde kein anderer sein wollen.“ 

„Wer hat dir nur erlaubt so erwachzsen zu werden?“ Thorin setzte sich neben Kíli auf die Felsen. „Ich habe vom Drachen geträumt.“, sagte er leise. 

Kíli legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Er kann besiegt werden, Thorin. Größere Würmer sind vernichtet worden. Wir werden einen Weg finden, wenn wir einmal im Berg sind. Wir sind so weit gekommen, wir bringen das zu Ende.“

***

Bilbo hatte immer gesagt, dass er Höhlen mochte, und als Herr von Beutelsend dass er ein gewisses Interesse an Höhlen und ihrem Bau hatte, vorzugsweise an einem schönen Ort mit grünen Wiesen und viel Platz für einen Garten, vielen Dank auch. Jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob das noch so ganz stimmte. Der tagelange Marsch durch die Einöde war deprimierend gewesen, ebenso wie ihre erste Nacht im Schatten des Berges. Doch mit jedem Tag, den er auf und ab an der gewaltigen Bergflanke verbrachte, entdeckte er neue Dinge über den Einsamen Berg. 

Vielleicht war es ja Balins Gesellschaft, der ihm Geschichten über den Berg erzählte, während sie über die schmalen Pfade an der Bergflanke kletterten. Doch es war nicht das, es war der Berg selbst, grimmig und grau, hatte er eine Gewaltigkeit und Ruhe die Bilbo erstaunte, und immer wieder an Thorin erinnerte. Er ähnelte dem Berg seiner Heimat. 

Inzwischen meldete sich Bilbo freiwillig für mehr und mehr Stunden der Suche entlang des wilden Berghöhen, und wenn Balin zu müde war um noch weiterzugehen, kam Fíli mit, oder Dwalin meinte er könnte noch Bewegung vertragen. Und zu Bilbos Erstaunen fand er sich immer öfter in der Gesellschaft von Thorin, wenn sie suchten. Der Zwergenanführer war verständlicherweise unruhig, je näher der Durinstag kam, doch er betrieb die Suche mit einem Willen und einer Kraft, die Bilbo inspirierend fand. 

Der Durinstag kam viel zu schnell und sie hatten noch immer nicht die Stelle gefunden. „Thorin.“, sagte Bilbo als der Nachmittag sich senkte. „die Stelle weiter oben, die wir gestern gesehen haben, ich weiß wir haben gedacht sie wäre zu weit oben. Aber ich glaube ich habe einen Weg dahin entdeckt.“

Die Zwergenkönig sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Gut, zeig mir den Weg.“, er folgte Bilbo als sie über Matten von trockenem Gras mit einigen dornigen Büschen gingen. 

Bilbo kletterte voraus, zu dem Punkt den er gesehen hatte. „Da, siehst du, die schmale Spur an der Felswand? Ich denke das ist eine Kante auf die wir gelangen können.“ Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, wurde er hochgehoben und konnte die schmale Kante erreichen. Bilbo packte sie mit beiden Händen und zog sich hoch. Er hatte Recht gehabt, es gab hier einen schmalen Pfad. Er drehte sich um, um zu helfen, aber Thorin war bereits heraufgestiegen, schnell und geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an den Sturm in den Nebelbergen und wie Thorin ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen war. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Thorin, als er Bilbos Blick bemerkte. 

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt ob du hier klettern gelernt hast?“ Bilbo wusste, dass solche Fragen der schnellste Weg waren um bei Thorin schlechte Laune auszulösen, doch der Zwerg hasste Ausflüchte noch mehr als impertinente Fragen. 

„Habe ich.“, erwiderte Thorin als den Sims entlang kletterten. „Dwalin und ich haben uns oft aus dem Berg geschlichen, und hier draußen herumgetrieben. Sein Bruder Daroin kam uns dann hinterher, um ihn für sein Wegschleichen zu bestrafen und mich wie einen widerspenstigen Welpen bei meinem Großvater abzuliefern.“

„Balin und Dwalin haben noch einen Bruder?“ Bilbo war erstaunt, er hatte bereits gelernt das Zwergenfamilien komplex waren und ihre Stammbäume sich weit von denen der Hobbits unterschieden, aber er hatte nie von weiteren Verwandten der beiden Brüder gehört.

„Daroin starb als der Drache kam.“, sagte Thorin ihm und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, geschickt suchte er sich seinen Weg über die Felsen um weiter hinauf zu kommen.

Seufzend folgte ihm Bilbo, er wusste, das war die falsche Frage gewesen, allzu oft berührten Fragen die schrecklichen Verluste, die die Zwerge erlitten hatten. Wie lebten sie damit? Was fühlten Balin und Dwalin jetzt, da sie wieder an dem Ort waren, wo ihr Bruder gestorben war? 

„Bilbo.“ Thorin griff nach unten und half ihm herauf. Als der Hobbit wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, sah er einen kleinen Grasflecken vor ihnen und dahinter eine große graue, glatte Felswand, an der eine Drossel Schnecken gegen den Felsen schlug. „Steht bei dem grauen Stein wenn die Drossel schlägt…“, flüsterte Thorin. „Das muss es sein. Bilbo… das muss es sein.“

Der Halbling sah die Felswand jenseits des Grases an, sie sah aus wie der graue Stein des Erebor, nur glatter. Die Wand war zu eben, sie hatte keine Vorsprünge oder Unebenheiten. „Ich glaube du hast Recht, Thorin.“, flüsterte er, als ein seltsames Gefühl ihn erfasste. Die Sonne sank bereits… das musste die Tür sein. Als er zum ersten Mal in Beutelsend von der Tür gehört hatte, hatte sie ihm nichts bedeutet. Jetzt, wo er hier stand, bedeutete sie alles, sie war der Grund warum sie alle hier waren: der Eingang in die Drachenhöhle.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Lücken in den Wolken und warfen warmes rotes Licht auf die Felsen. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl berührte den glatten Stein und als der Schatten auf dem grauen Stein dahinschmolz, enthüllte er das Schlüsselloch.


	11. Chapter 11

Zehntes Kapitel: Was muss getan werden.

„Bilbo, hol mir den Stein von dort drüben, schnell!“, rief Thorin dem Halbling zu, als sich die schwere Steintür öffnete. Er stemmte sich mit dem Schultern gegen das steinerne Türblatt um die Tür daran zu hindern wieder zuzufallen. Bilbo begriff sofort worum es ging, sie mussten die Tür arretieren, oder sie würde ihnen nicht viel nützen. Er rannte zu dem Steinhaufen auf den Thorin gedeutet hatte hinüber und holte einen flachen Stein, den er fest in Gras vor der Tür legte und der einen fast natürlichen Keil bildete. Die schwere Tür rastete darauf ein und blieb offen. „Gute Arbeit.“ Langsam ließ Thorin die Tür los. 

„Thorin, Bilbo!“ Balin kam den Weg herauf, er ging langsam und müde, auch er hatte den ganzen Tag vergeblich nach der Tür gesucht. Und nun da die Nacht kam schien alles umsonst gewesen zu sein. Als der alte Zwerg sie erreichte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Die Tür… ihr habt sie gefunden.“ 

„Ja.“ Thorin ging auf Balin zu. „Unser Hobbit hat die richtige Stelle gefunden. Der Zwergenanführer konnte sehen, dass Balin erschöpft war. „Bleib hier.“, befahl er. „Wir werden das Lager hier herauf verlegen.“ 

Zwei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang war das Lager verlegt und die ganze Gesellschaft saß um ein kleines Feuer versammelt. Bilbo saß bei ihnen, zwischen Fíli und Bofur, die Zwerge waren stürmisch in ihrer Freude, dass er den Eingang doch noch entdeckt hatte, gewesen. Und so sehr Bilbo sich über die Anerkennung freute, war seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Kameraden gerichtet. Sie schienen munterer, zuversichtlicher an diesem Abend. „Morgen fange ich an den Berg zu erkunden.“, sagte er, das war schließlich der Grund warum sie ihn angeheuert hatten. Sein altes Selbst in Beutelsend würde sich vor Angst unter dem Bett verstecken, bei dem Gedanken in das Lager eines Drachen zu schleichen und auch wenn Bilbo immer noch Angst hatte, wollte er dies tun. Er wollte herausfinden was dieser Drache war und wie er besiegt werden konnte. 

„Du kannst da nicht alleine reingehen.“, sagte Kíli, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers bei Dwalin saß. In ihm bemerkte Bilbo eine Anspannung, die langsam stärker geworden war. „Es ist zu gefährlich, ich werde mit dir kommen.“ 

„Nein.“, sagte Bilbo fest. „Ihr habt mich genau aus diesem Grund mitgebracht, damit ich das tue was ihr nicht könnt: den Berg auskundschaften. Der Drache würde dich sofort wittern, Kíli und Jagd auf dich machen. Und Boromir – biete gar nicht erst deine Hilfe an, ich schätze dich sehr aber du könntest noch nicht einmal Lobelias Teekännchen stehlen ohne das ganze Smial zu wecken. Ihr alle bleibt hier und lasst den Meisterdieb seine Arbeit machen.“ 

Er sah Kíli Lächeln und Thorin sah ihn auf eine seltsame Art an, beinahe mit Respekt. „Ich bin kein Krieger.“, fügte Bilbo an. „Also müsst ihr mir sagen, worauf ich achten soll. Was es ist, dass ihr Wissen müsst.“

Nun richteten sich alle Augen auf Kíli und erneut wunderte sich Bilbo. Wenn es um den Drachen ging, schienen die anderen zu erwarten, dass Kíli wusste was zu tun war. „Zuerst müssen wir wissen wo im Berg sich breitgemacht hat.“, fing Kíli an. „und wie seine Verfassung ist. Drachen, wie alle Wurmverwandten, durchlaufen Häutungs und Schuppenzyklen. Die Farbe seiner Schuppen ist wichtig, sie sagt viel über die Stärke seines Panzers aus.“ 

„Sprich nicht mit ihm, antworte ihm nicht.“, warf Boromir nach einem Moment der Stille ein. „Drachen sind schlaue Kreaturen und verdrehen Worte mit Leichtigkeit, du könntest mehr sagen als du je sagen wolltest.“

Mehrere Augenpaare wandten sich zu Boromir und er zuckte die Achseln. „Im Lied von Glaurung heißt es, dass er mit seiner Stimme den Mann der ihn erschlug, bezauberte… dessen Schwester glaube ich auch.“ In aller Ehrlichkeit hoffte Boromir, dass er keine Legenden, die Faramir einmal versucht hatte ihm einzutrichtern, durcheinander gehauen hatte. Er konnte drei Balladen über die Nirnaeth Arnoediad und den Kampf von Azaghâl von Belegost gegen Glaurung auswendig – anhand von ihnen und anderen Liedern hatte er viel Khuzdul gelernt, doch an die Geschichte von Turin und Glaurung hatte er nur äußerst vage Erinnerungen. Die Geschichten des ersten Zeitalters, die er von Faramir gehört hatte, hatten ihn als jungen Mann gelangweilt. Sie konzentrierten sich auf Tragödien und Trauer, anstelle festzuhalten welche Strategien der Feind verwendet hatte und was die Erfolgsrezepte der Elben dagegen gewesen waren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Erinnerung jetzt reichte um den eigentlichen Grund warum Bilbo besser nicht mit Smaug sprach, zu kaschieren. Es mochte die Seestadt retten. 

„Das ist ein weiser Hinweis.“, unterstützte Kíli ihn. „Drachen sind gefährlich und gerissen, Bilbo. Nimm nichts aus dem Hort mit – der Drache würde es sofort wissen. Wir brauchen Informationen, keine Schätze.“ 

***

Thorin hatte in dieser Nacht die erste Wache übernommen und es brauchte länger als sonst für das Lager sich zu beruhigen und Schlaf zu finden. Dwalin löste ihn etwas eher als sonst ab, als der Mond gerade erst hinter den Höhen erschien. „Geh schlafen, Thorin.“, sagte der Krieger leise. „Ich bleibe wach bis Glóin dran ist, vorausgesetzt Boromir wacht nicht vorher auf.“ 

Sich hinlegend, musste Thorin sich zusammenreißen nicht zu der offenen Tür zu schauen. Er musste warten, geduldig sein, so gern er selbst das Nest des Drachen erkundet hätte. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich entspannen, zu schlafen. Die Träume kamen, wie ein Flüstern aus den Tiefen des Berges. 

Die Beerdigung war prachtvoll, wenn auch weniger traditionell als erwartet werden konnte. Thrór war in einer der Grüfte in den Tiefen zur Ruhe gebettet worden. Das dunkle Steingrab mochte jetzt einfach erscheinen, doch in den kommenden Wochen würde die besten Handwerker Erebors hierher kommen und es in ein Kunstwerk verwandeln, ein Denkmal und Erinnerung an einen der größten Könige des Berges. Wenn es nach Thorin ging, würde es das schönste Grab in den Grüften werden. 

Die Tradition war in Bezug auf das Feuer eingehalten worden. Alles in Thorin hatte sich dagegen gesträubt und am liebsten hätte er schlicht verboten, dass das Feuer entzündet würde und dass niemand Thrór in den Tod folgen sollte. Doch er konnte das nicht tun, sein Volk würde es nicht verstehen, niemand würde es akzeptieren. Und so war die Flamme errichtet worden – ein großer Steinring links des Grabes, in dem eine weiße Flamme loderte, drei einfach Stufen führten direkt in das Feuer. Es hatte Thorins gesamte Willenskraft gefordert zuzusehen wie Daroin darauf zuschritt. Der Hauptmann der Garde trug seine Rüstung und den nachblauen Mantel, sein Haar fiel frei und offen um seine Schultern, es zeigte, dass alle Bande gelöst waren und alle Abschiede genommen. Er trug keine Waffen, bis auf das Schwert das er an dem Tag erhalten hatte, als er zum Hauptmann der Garde ernannt worden war. Es war die einzige Waffe, die ihm die Tradition zugestand, die einzige Gnade in einem grausigen Ende. 

Daroin durfte die Waffe gegen sich selbst richten, er musste nicht warten bis die Flammen ihn umbrachten. Doch als er zusah wie Daroin festen Schrittes auf den Scheiterhaufen zuging, kein Blick für jene die links und rechts standen, krampfte sich Thorins Herz zusammen und er wollte das hier beenden, den Ablauf dieses grausigen Schauspiels unterbrechen, und doch war er machtlos dagegen. Daroin schritt die Stufen hinauf und trat in den Steinring, die Flammen umfingen ihn, die Affinität der Zwerge zum Feuer machte dies nur noch schwerer. Er stand, eine entsetzliche und schöne Gestalt aus Feuer, als sein Körper komplett von den mächtigen Flammen umschlungen und verzehrt wurde. Es gab keine Schreie, noch ein vorzeitiges Ende, Daroin wurde zur Flammengestalt, und die Feuer brannten bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. 

Thorin sah zu Seite, zu Dwalin, dessen Augen auf des Feuer gerichtet waren. Was fühlte sein Freund jetzt, da er seinen Bruder in einen unnötigen Tod gehen sah? Das Feuer brannte aus und nichts als weiße Asche blieb zurück. Die Asche würde gesammelt und zu Füßen von Thrórs Grab beigesetzt werden. Thorin hatte sich an Thrórs Wunsch gehalten und die Zeremonien kurz gehalten. Er hatte auch niemanden dazu eingeladen, keine Gesandten aus den Eisenbergen und keine verarmte Verwandtschaft aus dem Ered Luin. Der König unter dem Berge wurde von seinem Volk allein begraben. Mehr als der halbe Erebor hatte sich auf den Treppen, Säulen, Galerien und Gängen versammelt. Als Thorin zu ihnen sprach, machte er nicht viele Worte, sie kannten den Verlust den der Berg erlitten hatte. Thrórs Herrschaft war lang und friedlich gewesen, und eine des Wohlstandes, der Berg war unter ihm reich geworden. Er war ein beliebter König gewesen. Es bedurfte keiner großen Wort, sie alle wussten was sie verloren hatten. 

Nachdem das Begräbnis vorbei war, kamen die sieben Räte auf Thorin zu, was auch ein Teil der Tradition war. Er wurde von ihnen durch den Berg geführt, um das Erbe seines Großvaters zu sehen. Das meiste kannte er natürlich, dennoch hörte er jedem der Räte aufmerksam zu und stellte jedem mindestens fünf Fragen. Das Balin bei ihnen war, machte die Sache deutlich leichter. Als sie die Schatzkammer erreichten, konnte Thorin nicht umhin die Augen aufzureißen. Teile davon kannte er natürlich, doch er hatte nicht gewusst um wie viel die Kammer erweitert worden war, wie viel hier angehäuft lag. Er wandte sich zu Váli, dem Schatzmeister. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Schatzkammern erweitert worden sind.“

„Der Platz ist und schon vor Jahren ausgegangen, Hoheit.“, erläuterte Váli. „König Thrór ließ uns die Schatzkammer erweitern, doch vor vier Jahren hatten wir erneut Platzprobleme. Also haben nach unten und zu den Seiten hin erweitert. Außerdem wurde das Lager für Rohsteine auf Fass angelegt. Wesentlich effizienter, aber natürlich nicht sehr ansehnlich.“ 

Thorin nickte zustimmend. Dieser Hort war immens, mehr als er geahnt hatte. Das musste man geheim halten, wenn die Legende von diesem Reichtum nach draußen drang, mochte der Berg sich bald belagert finden, von Zwergen und Menschen, die hinter dem Hort her waren. Der Drache war bereits eine Warnung gewesen, sie würden vorsichtiger sein müssen. 

„Der Meister der Gruben berichtete erst heute Morgen, dass sie eine neue Ader angeschnitten haben.“, sagte Váli. „Ich habe ihm versprochen es weiterzugeben. Er sagt es sieht aus wie Gold, doch es könnte eine Mithrálader sein.“ Seine Stimme wurde zum Flüstern als er dies sagte. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass Mithril nur in Moria gefunden worden war, der Prozess durch den es entstanden war, war extrem selten. Ein magischer Vulkan, gehoben von dunkler Hand, hatte in ein bereits altes Gebirge gedrückt und war dann steckengeblieben. Die Hitze, das Feuer und die schieren Kräfte, die gewirkt hatten, hatten das Gestein verändert, und als es schließlich erkaltete, fand man in diesen Bergen eine große Fülle von seltenen Materialien. Wenn der Druck groß genug war und die wirkenden dunklen und anderen Kräfte groß genug, dann mochte Mithril entstanden sein. Mithrál war ein naher Verwandter von Mithril, ein seltenes und magsiches Gold, das Zaubergold das man in Moria nur in kleinsten Mengen gefunden hatte. Thrór hatte immer gesagt, dass der Erebor genau die richtige Art von altem Massiv wäre um danach zu suchen.

Thrór wäre selbst zu Uldur, dem Meister der Gruben, dem obersten der Bergleute, gegangen. Er hatte sich stets für die Entwicklung der Minen erinnert, und seinen Bergleuten zugehört, wenn sie etwas zu berichten hatten. „Ich werde ihn morgen treffen.“, entschied sich Thorin. „Sagt ihm er soll mich bei Faldirs Wegekreuz treffen, wenn die Erste Wache ausgerufen wird. Ich möchte mir diesen Fund selbst ansehen.“ Thorin war kein Bergmann, doch er würde dem Beispiel seines Großvaters folgen. Und der Schatz des Berges würde wachsen. 

***

Bilbo ließ den Ring auf seinen Finger gleiten, kaum dass er tiefer in dem dunklen Tunnel war. Er hatte die Stunden der Morgendämmerung gewählt um das erste Mal in den Berg einzusteigen. Sich vorzustellen, dass es Dinge in seinem Leben gab die wichtiger waren als sein Frühstück. Der Herr von Beutelsend wäre empört. Er lächelte, Abenteuer verspäteten eben doch die Mahlzeiten. Nicht, dass er heute Morgen auch nur einen Bissen herunter bekommen hätte. Er spähte zur Tür zurück, wo er die schemenhaften Gestalten von Kíli und Thorin sehen konnte. Er hatte nicht vor nach ihnen zu rufen, aber zu wissen, dass sie dort waren und dass sie bereitstanden sollte er Hilfe brachen, machte ihm Mut. Er hatte nie zuvor so deutlich gespürt, was es bedeutete wenn man Freunde hatte, die einem den Rücken freihielten. 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch den langen Gang hinunter in den Berg. Es war nicht so dunkel wie er erwartet hatte, die Zwerge hatten lange Schächte geschlagen um Licht von der Oberfläche in ihre Hallen zu lassen, und Kristalle in den Säulen fingen es ein und verstärkten es. Ihr Licht erhellte die Hallen selbst nach langer Zeit noch. Das erste Mal, das Bilbo aus dem Tunnel hinaustrat und die gewaltigen Hallen sah, stockte ihm der Atem, diese Festungsstadt war wunderschön, er hätte nie geglaubt, das ein aus Stein gehauener Ort so schön sein konnte. Wie viele Generationen hatten an diesen Hallen gearbeitet?

Er fand eine Treppe die von dem Ausgang des Tunnels herab führte, genau wie Thorin ihm gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig schlich er hinunter in die Hallen und folgte den Beschreibungen von Thorin um seinen Weg zum Haupttor zu finden. Von dort konnte er leichter zum Herzen der Stadt gelangen. Die Stille des Berges war unheimlich, als wäre ein dunkler, schwerer Schlaf auf das verlorene Königreich Erebor gefallen. 

Je näher er dem Durchgang vor dem Haupttor kam, desto schwieriger wurde es sich lautlos zu bewegen, denn es gab mehr und mehr gepanzerte Skelette, die über den Boden verstreut lagen. Das Heer der Zwerge hatte versucht den Drachen aufzuhalten, und die Bestie hatte Rüstungen und Knochen verstreut liegen lassen. Bilbo versuchte nicht auf die zerrissenen Überreste zu schauen, die der Drache erst gekaut und dann wieder ausgespuckt haben musste. Er war froh, als er einen schmaleren Gang fand, der in dieselbe Richtung führte und ihm erlaubte, die Haupthalle mit ihren vielen Toten zu umgehen. Er folgte den Stufen aufwärts und kam auf einer schmalen Kante oberhalb der Halle heraus. Vor ihm befanden sich fünf gewaltige Hebel aus Stahl über denen noch durchgeschnitten, große Taue baumelten. Bilbo sprang fast von der Kante, als er meinte jemanden neben den Hebeln sitzen zu sehen. 

Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass es ein weiteres Skelett war, eins an das der Drache nicht herangekommen war. Der Körper war lange vergangen, aber Skelett und Rüstung saßen immer noch aufrecht vor der Wand, eine mächtige Streitaxt über den Knien. Bilbos Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als ihm klarwurde, dass der Zwerg genauso gestorben sein musste, wie er jetzt saß. War er derjenige, der die Seile durchgehauen hatte? Oder war ihm einfach nur klargeworden, dass das Tor verschlossen war und er hatte sich damit abgefunden hier zu sterben? Wer war er? Hatte er Familie?

Bilbo legte seine Hand auf den Mund, als er sich klarmachte, dass er dies alles nicht an sich herankommen lassen durfte, er musste weitergehen und mehr über den Drachen herausfinden. Dennoch konnte er nicht widerstehen und berührte vorsichtig den schweren Panzerhandschuh des toten Zwergs. „Dein Volk kehrt nach Hause zurück.“, sagte er leise. „Dein König ist dabei zurückzukehren.“ Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er wollte, dass der tote Krieger wusste, dass nicht alles umsonst gewesen war.

„Ich höre euch herumschleichen, Zwerge…“ grollte eine tiefe Stimme durch die Hallen. „Wagt ihr euch endlich hier herunter, anstelle dort oben herum zu wuseln, wie die Ratten auf dem Dachboden?“

Der Halbling erstarrte fast, hatte der Drache gerade gesprochen? Hatte er ihn gehört? Er eilte die Kante entlang und tiefer in den Berg von wo er die Stimme gehört hatte.

„Feiglinge ...“, fuhr die Stimme fort. „versteckt euch im Dunkeln aber ich kann euch riechen, Zwerglein. Ist das Eis für euch zu kalt geworden?“

Bilbo fragte sich von was der Drache redete. Konnte es sein, dass er in den langen Jahren der Einsamkeit hier drin verrückt geworden war? Oder versuchte er nur ihn herauszulocken? Er erinnerte sich an die Warnung nicht mit ihm zu sprechen und so schlich er schweigend weiter, vorsichtig um sich nicht durch Lärm zu verraten. Was immer schwieriger wurde, wegen all des Goldes das in den Hallen lag, Münzen und Kelche lagen verstreut über den Boden der großen Hallen. Wie viel Gold konnte ein Hort enthalten, fragte sich Bilbo. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Schatz bedeutend sein musste, aber das hier… das war lächerlich. 

Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er versteckte sich hinter einer der großen Säulen, von der aus er in den Thronsaal spähen konnte. Das erste was er sah war ein Flügel, angelegt um nicht mit den Säulen zu kollidiert und eine gewaltige Pfote die nahe einer anderen Tür auf den Boden stampfte. Der Drache! Ehrfurchtsvoll sah Bilbo den gewaltigen goldenen Drache der durch die Halle glitt, als würde er den Berg patrouillieren und nach Zwergen suchen. Er war groß, konnte aber unter der Decke der Halle stehen, seine Haut war verkrustet mit Gold, das in all den Jahren in seine Schuppen gedrückt worden war. Von seiner Schulter her verlief eine knotige Narbe über seine Brust und den Hals, sie mochte verheilt sein, doch sie musste einst eine schreckliche Wunde gewesen sein und sie war nicht mit Gold bedeckt. Sie musste fast das Herz erreicht haben, dachte Bilbo staunend. War einer der Zwerge so nahe herangekommen? Thorin? Nein, er hatte gesagt, dass keiner von ihnen einen vernünftigen Schlag hatte landen können.

„Ich kann dich atmen hören… was bist du?“, flüsterte der Drache. „Bist du eines meiner verrückten Kinder, das zu mir gekrochen kommt. Spürst du das Blut in deinen Adern brennen?“

Er musste verrückt sein, entschied Bilbo. Es gab keine andere plausible Erklärung. Überhaupt keine. Sich jahrelang in so viel Gold zu wälzen, musste einen um den Verstand bringen. Immer vorsichtig nicht in den Weg des Drachen zu kommen, schlich Bilbo in den Thronsaal. Rings um die Thronstufen und darauf häuften sich die Schätze, und die Halle lag voll von Gold. Doch es war der Thron der Bilbos Aufmerksamkeit hatte – um den Thron lagen Schätze und nicht wenige verzierte Rüstungen, oft mit Knochen darin, und auf dem Thron ruhte ein hell funkelnder Juwel. Als Bilbo die Rüstungen wieder ansah, wurde ihm klar, dass sie dort platziert worden waren, der Drache hatte den Thron zu einem grausigen Monument seines Sieges gemacht. Wie krank war das? Konnte er nicht wenigstens die Gefallenen in Ruhe lassen?

„Du bist nicht er, du riechst falsch.“, sprach der Drache wieder, seine Stimme war dunkel und sehr wohlklingend, Bilbo fand, dass er ihn gern sprechen hörte. „Und du bist nicht der Zwerg den ich da gerochen habe. Bist du gekommen um Smaug den Prächtigen zu betrachten?“

Der Drache hatte ihn gerochen! Panik stieg in Bilbo auf. Er musste hier weg bevor der Drache ihn fand. Er sprintete quer durch die Halle, in Richtung der anderen Treppe, die ihn zurück zum Ausgang bringen konnte. Thorin hatte ihm mehrere Wege nach draußen beschrieben. Doch als er über die Berge von Münzen und Schmuck hastete klangen und klapperte sie unter seinen Füßen. Der Drache wusste wo er war und eine lange Feuerlohe verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Bilbo hechtete vorwärts, eine Rolle unter der nächsten Feuerlanze hindurch und erreichte eine Kante, an einem steilen Abgrund. Ohne nachzudenken sprang er ab, in Richtung des tieferliegenden Balkons auf der anderen Seite, wo er den Berg betreten hatte. Er landete hart und hörte den Drachen hinter sich brüllen, als er aufflog und geschickte in den engen Abgrund segelte. Bilbo sprintete in den Tunnel, der hinaus ins Freie führte, er wusste in den würde der Drache nicht passen, selbst seine Pfote sollte zu groß sein um hineinzugelangen. Er nahm den Ring ab, als er in Richtung Ausgang wetzte. 

Hinter ihm erhob sich die Stimme des Drachen erneut, auch wenn er den Schrei nicht verstehen konnte, spürte er den Wind, den die Flügel in dem Abgrund aufwirbelten. Wärme… sengende, brennende Hitze raste von hinten auf ihn zu. Der Drache mochte nicht in den Tunnel passen, doch er war in der Lage ihn mit Feuer zu füllen. Bilbo rannte noch schneller, auf das Licht der Tür zu, doch die Wärme kam zu schnell näher, er sah über seine Schulter und sah die Flammen auf sich zurasen. 

Plötzlich packte eine harte Hand seine Schulter und beförderte ihn in eine Nische in der Wand, sein Körper wurde gegen den Stein gepresst, während jemand größeres ihn abschirmte. Das Feuer raste an ihnen vorbei und erstarb. Hustend wandte sich Bilbo um sobald er losgelassen wurde, und fand sich Thorin gegenüber. Der Zwerg deutete zum Ausgang ,der nur fünfzig Schritt vor ihnen lag und sie hasteten aus dem Tunnel. 

Draußen im Licht eines hellen Herbsttages begannen Bilbos Hände zu zittern. „Danke…“, er stolperte über die Worte. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet.“ 

Zu seiner Überraschung gab Thorin ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter. „Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan.“

„So viel zu der Frage was aus Smaug dem Schrecklichen geworden ist.“, sagte Bofur und rümpfte die Nase als er den Rauch roch. „Immer noch feurig, ungesellig und mit einer gepfeffert schlechten Laune.“ 

„Weg von der Tür.“, sagte Bilbo scharf. „Er hat Zwerge gerochen… aber nichts was er sagte, hat viel Sinn ergeben. Kann es sein, dass ein Drache verrückt wird, wenn er zu lange allein ist?“

„Drache sind immer allein.“, sagte Thorin als er Bilbo zurück zum Lager führte, wo er sich setzen konnte. „Du sagst, dass er gesprochen hat?“

„Ja, er sagte, dass er Zwerge roch und fragte ob sie heruntergekommen wären anstelle wie Ratten auf dem Dachboden herum zu huschen und er fragte ob es ihnen im Eis zu kalt geworden wäre. Es hatte nicht viel Sinn.“

Bilbo hatte noch nie so ein Lächeln auf Thorins Gesicht gesehen. „Die Höhe.“, sagte der Zwergenanführer leise. „Dari sagte, sein Volk hätte im Eis überlebt. Sie sind wirklich da.“

„Wenn das stimmt, dann sitzen sie auf dem Berg fest seit der Drache kam.“, sagte Balin ernst. „Das Schließen der Belagerungstore muss die Himmelstreppe zerstört haben und ihren einzigen Weg vom Gipfel herunter zerstört haben. Wenn Smaug von ihnen weiß, wer kann sagen, was er ihnen angetan hat?“

Die Belagerungstore, Bilbo schauderte, als er an den toten Krieger neben den Hebeln und die vielen Toten ringsum dachte. „Der Berg ist grauenhaft, Thorin.“, flüsterte er. „Eure Toten, er hat sie gefressen und ihre Knochen und Rüstungen durch die Hallen gespuckt, andere hat er um den Thron aufgeschichtet wie ein grausiges Monument.“

Eine schwere Hand packte Bilbos Schulter. „Das haben wir gewusst, Junge.“, sagte Dwalin in seiner grollenden Stimme. „Sie sind tot und Mahal wird ihre Formen schöner und besser als zuvor wiedererschaffen. Die Formen die sie zurückließen, waren nicht mehr als Hohlformen, die gebrochen werden mussten.“ 

Überrascht sah Bilbo den kahlköpfigen Krieger an. Poesie von Dwalin? Was würde als nächstes kommen? „Also… war der Drache nicht verrückt als er von den Zwergen und dem Eis sprach. Ich frage mich ob er auch die Wahrheit über seine Kinder gesagt hat.“

„Kinder? Er hat gebrütet?“, rief Glóin empört. „Dieser Wurm hat die Frechheit besessen sich in unseren Hallen fortzupflanzen?“

„Wenn es denn stimmt, dann ist Smaug überhaupt kein er.“, sagte Kíli trocken. „Die Legende besagt, dass Drachenweibchen sich einen Hort suchen, wenn ihre Zeit kommt zu brüten.“ Er schaffte es tatsächlich Thorin anzugrinsen. „Wir haben den Hintern von einem Frauenzimmer verwackelt bekommen.“ 

Thorin warf ihm halbherzig einen strengen Blick zu. „Sollte es stimmen, müssen wir den Berg von oben bis unten umdrehen, wenn alles vorbei ist.“, sagte er. „Dracheneier sind gefährlich, doch ihr Gold ist legendär.“

„Was uns zu Smaug zurück bringt.“, sagte Kíli schnell und wandte sich an Bilbo. „Hast du ihn gesehen?“

„Habe ich und wurde fast geröstet.“, erwiderte Bilbo. „Thorin, als ihr mit ihm gekämpft habt, kann es sein, das einer von euch an ihn herangekommen ist. Er hat eine lange Narbe von der Kehle über die Brust.“

„Nein.“ Erwiderte Thorin ehrlich. Sein einzige ernsthafter Schlag war gegen die Pranke gewesen und hatte nichts ausgerichtet. Er runzelte die Stirn als er sich an die Träume erinnerte, dort hatte er so etwas getan. Was passierte hier? „Ich habe nie einen wirkungsvollen Schlag landen können, vielleicht hat er sich an einer der Fallen im Berg verletzt?“

„Möglich.“, gab Bilbo zu, und setzte seine Beschreibung von Smaug und allem was er gesehen hatte fort. Kíli fragte immer mehr Details und am Ende gingen Bilbo die Antworten aus. 

„Ich denke das besiegelt es.“, sagte er der Zwergenprinz schließlich. „Ihn drinnen zu bekämpfen wird nicht klappen. Sein Feuer hat eine zu große Reichweite, ich werde da nie eine klare Sichtlinie bekommen, um ihn zu erschießen.“

„Und wenn er aufsteigt, riskieren wir, dass er die Seestadt oder Düsterwald angreift.“, stellte Boromir fest. „Ist er einmal in der Luft haben wir keine Chance seine Angriffe auf andere zu verhindern.“ 

„Nicht, wenn wir ihn dazu bringen zu uns zu kommen.“, sagte Thorin nachdenklich. „Er hat uns bereits gerochen, das kann uns helfen. Wenn es ihn herauslockt…“

„Im Gegensatz zu einem Ork, den wir beide kennen und hassen, gibt Smaug keinen vertrockneten Orkdreck für Durins Haus, Vater.“, meinte Kíli. „Du könntest da hinein gehen und deinen Namen verkünden, der würde doch nur sein Abendessen riechen. Nein… das müssen wir schlau anstellen.“ 

„Ihr habt mich davor gewarnt von ihm zu stehlen.“, sagte Bilbo. „Was würde passieren, wenn ich das täte. Würde das ihn zu uns bringen?“

„Wahrscheinlich, besonders wenn er uns sehen kann…“ Boromir sah den Hobbit an und ihm kam ein Gedanke, ein Plan, er wahr wahnwitzig, aber welcher Plan der einen Drachen involviere war das nicht? „Bilbo wir brauchen ein hell leuchtendes Objekt aus dem Schatz, etwas das im Dunkeln leuchtet und wir brauchen es zwei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang.“

„Brauchen wir?“ Kíli hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden.

„Wenn der Drache den Diebstahl wirklich spüren kann, wird er verärgert sein und mit etwas Glück auffliegen.“, erkläre Boromir. „Wenn es Abend ist und das Objekt nur hell genug leuchtet, wird er es sehen. Wir nutzen die Ruinen von Dale als unsere Stellung, sie geben uns mehr Deckung. Alles was wir tun müssen, ist sicherstellen, dass der Drache weiß wo der Schatz ist.“

Dwalin musterte ihn anerkennend. „Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht schon einmal in den Feuerlanden gekämpft hast, Boromir?“, fragte er. „Ich erinnere mich an jemanden während der zweiten Feuerlandkampagne, der hatte so eine Handschrift. Wenn der Drache den Schatz sieht…“

„Stößt er auf uns herab.“, flüsterte Kíli. „Das ist unsere Beste Chance.“

„Ich glaube ich weiß ich was stehlen könnte.“, sagte Bilbo, auch wenn sein erster Vorstoß in den Berg ihn noch zittern ließ. „Leider ist es im Thronsaal.“ Er holte tief Luft und zwang seine Hände zur Ruhe. 

„So zornig wie der Drache war,“, Kíli war nachdenklich. „sollten wir vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage geben und Bilbo eine Chance zum Erholen geben. Vielleicht machte der Drache ja ein Nickerchen zwischendrin.“ 

Bilbo konnte sehen, dass Kíli das nur ihm zuliebe sagte, sein Freund sah, dass er Angst hatte. Er riss sich zusammen. „Nein, Kíli.“, sagte er. „Wer weiß worauf der Drache kommt, wenn er einmal Zeit zum Nachdenken hat. Jetzt ist er erschrocken und wenn ein Diebstahl passiert hoffentlich sehr wütend. Er wird vernünftig handeln, wir müssen ihn vorwärts treiben, nicht die Zeit geben zum Nachdenken zu kommen.“ 

„Gandalf hatte Recht, in dir steckt mehr als man ahnt.“, sagte Kíli mit ehrlichen Respekt.

Bilbo zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der das liebe Tierlein abschießen muss.“, betonte er. „Bist du… bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst?“ Er sah Kílis grimmiges, ernstes Nicken, das so weit weg von dem lachenden Zwerg, der in Beutelsend das Abwaschlied gesungen hatte, schien. Doch wer von ihnen war noch der gleiche, der von Beutelsend losgezogen war?

Bilbo kam auf die Füße. „Ich schleiche mich wieder rein. Es sind ein paar Stunden bis zum Nachmittag, das gibt mir die Zeit, die ich brauchen werde, zum Thronsaal zu kommen.“ 

Thorin stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich bleibe in der Nähe des Eingangs. Wenn notwendig kommen wir und holen dich da raus.“ 

***

Kíli hatte sein Pferd gesattelt, und überprüfte seinen Bogen ein zweites Mal. Der Köcher mit den schwarzen Pfeilen hing an seiner Seite, und weitere Pfeilpacks hingen am Sattel. „Kíli, komm her.“, hörte er Thorins leisen Ruf. Sein Vater stand nahe der Tür, bereit Bilbo zu Hilfe zu eilen. Der jüngere Zwerg eilte zu ihm und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Mir gefällt nicht, dass du das ohne mich machen willst.“, sagte Thorin. „Ich sollte dort sein.“ 

Sie hatten das bereits einmal diskutiert, und Thorin gefiel es nicht. „Vater.“, sagte Kíli, er wusste, dass er mit einem Wort Thorin ein wenig beruhigen konnte. „Wenn wir scheitern… wenn ich versage… dann brauchen wir jemanden, der sich etwas andere ausdenkt und Smaug erledigt. Ich möchte nicht als der Zwerg in die Geschichte eingehen, der Smaug wieder auf die Welt losgelassen hat. Wenn ich versage… dann bist du unsere einzige Chance.“

Thorin seufzte , immer noch angespannt und unglücklich. „Ich bin derjenige, der das Risiko eingehen sollte.“, betonte er. Er hasste das Drachenbannsiegel, dass Kílis Leben in Gefahr brachte. 

„Du bist unser König.“, sagte Kíli fest. „Das ist genau das Risiko, dass du nicht eingehen darfst. Nicht wenn die Chance des Scheiterns so hoch ist. Du und Fíli, ihr seid unsere beste Hoffnung, wenn alles schiefgeht.“ Er wusste, dass seinen Bruder bei Thorin zu lassen, würde funktionieren, da tat es immer. Wenn Thorin zwischen ihnen wählen musste, würde er sich immer für Fíli entscheiden und damit war Kíli sehr einverstanden, denn das wäre auch seine Wahl gewesen. „Boromir wird mir den Rücken freihalten.“ 

„Genau wie ich, Junge.“, sagte Dwalin, der den Kriegshammer über der Schulter heran kam.

Überrascht sah Kíli den breitschultrigen Krieger an. „Aber…Thorin wird dich brauchen, Dwalin.“

„Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen, und er ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass du mich bei dieser Sache brauchen wirst.“, gab Dwalin zurück und lehnte sich auf den Hammer.

„Du nimmst ihn mit, oder ich komme selbst.“, sagte Thorin zu Kíli. „Mach damit was du willst.“

Kíli nickte, er wusste dass er Thorin nicht umstimmen würde. „Sehr gut, Dwalin, hab dein Pferd bereit. Sobald Bilbo da heraus kommt, reiten wir zu den Ruinen von Dale und erwarten unser feuriges Problem.“ 

„Die Ruinen werden ihn zwingen nahe an uns heran zu kommen.“, sagte Dwalin. „und mein Pferd ist schon bei euren.“ Boromir gesellte sich zu ihnen, ebenfalls bereit aufzubrechen. 

Thorin schaute Kíli an, der vor ihm stand, bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen, neben ihm stand Dwalin, sein alter Freund, Kamerad von so vielen Kämpfen und Freund von noch mehr Jahren, auf der anderen Seite stand Boromir. Er wusste, dass er Kíli nicht mehr als seinen Sohn ansehen durfte, noch als den Jungen, den er beschützen wollte, oder Dwalin als den Freund für den er sein Leben geben würde; sie waren jetzt Krieger, die er in die Schlacht schicken musste. Doch die Worte, die von ihm erwartet wurden, brannten in seiner Kehle. Er hörte leise Schritte im Tunnel und wusste, dass die Zeit lief. Er wünschte der Drache würde aufmerksam sein und ihn zwingen Bilbo zu Hilfe zu kommen. Doch dieses Mal hatte Smaug den Hobbit nicht gehört. 

„Kämpft hart und seid standhaft, mögen eure Klinge von Blut brennen und eure Pfeile tot auf eure Feinde regnen. Möge Euer Tod den Sieg bringen. Sterbt stolz.“ Es war für Thorin nie schwerer gewesen, den uralten Schlachtensegen zu sprechen. 

Bilbo kam aus dem Tunnel geeilt, er keuchte und trug einen leuchtenden Edelstein in seinen Händen. „Da ist es. Kíli, du beeilst dich besser, ich habe das Monument des Drachen leider ruinieren müssen.“ 

„Der Arkenstein.“ Thorin konnte es kaum glauben. Doch… welchen bessern Weg gab es den Drachen anzulocken?“

Kíli nahm den Stein und saß auf. „Gute Arbeit, Bilbo, pass auf die anderen auf.“, sagte er bevor er das Pferd wendete und sie davonpreschten. 

***  
Sie erreichten die Ruinen von Dale mit der untergehenden Sonne und ließen ihre Pferde frei laufen, es würde den Tieren einen grausigen Tod im Feuer des Drachen ersparen. „Kíli steck den Juwel in die Hand der Statue dort.“ Boromir deutete auf eine gebrochene Figur von der Teile noch auf einem engen Platz standen. „Wenn er da ran will, muss er herunterkommen.“

Der junge Zwerg folgte dem Befehl, während Dwalin und Boromir sich rasch das Kampffeld ansahen, er wusste besser als den beiden zu widersprechen. Sie hatten eine lebenslange Erfahrung im Kampf gegen alle möglichen Schrecken und arbeiteten zusammen als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. „Klettere hoch auf die Mauer, Kíli, das gibt dir eine bessere Schussposition.“, Dwalin deutete auf eine Stelle. 

Ein Brüllen zerriss die Stille des Abendhimmels, als eine zornige dunkle Stimme sich aus dem Berg erhob. Es gab keinen Zweifel, Smaug hatte den Diebstahl entdeckt. So schnell er konnte kletterte Kíli die Wand hinauf und fand eine gute Position hinter Teilen eines gebrochenen Turmes. Der dunkle nördliche Horizont wurde Erebors glitzerndem Gipfel erfüllt, bis sich ein Schatten erhob und auf mächtigen Schwingen darüber erhob. Ein gewaltiger Schatten verdunkelte das Eis und Furcht stieg in Kíli auf. Wie konnte er sich auch nur einbilden, er könnte diese Bestie besiegen? Der erste Windstoß der mächtigen Flügel brauste heran und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. 

Keine Vorbestimmung, kein Schicksal bestimmt unseren Weg, doch ein Sturm wird uns finden und wir müssen mit ihm fliegen. Er wird uns entweder in die Höhe tragen oder in einem Abgrund zerschmettern. Wenn du es nicht wagst mit dem Sturm zu fliegen, dann bist du nicht aus Durins Blut.

Erinnerte er sich an Dís Worte und Thorin hatte meist hinzugefügt, dass wer nicht stand und für sich kämpfte, kein Zwerg war, sondern in Stück Dreck. Kíli packte den Bogen fester. Dies war der Sturm und der Rabe würde mit ihm fliegen oder im Feuer vergehen müssen. 

Der Drache stieß auf sie herab , seine zornige Stimme hallte über den Ruine . Kíli konnte die Goldverkrustete Brust sehen und auch die lange Narbe. Er spannte den Bogen und der Pfeil flog, doch er wurde vom Sturm der Schwingen einfach weggewischt. Eine Feuerlanze schoss in seine Richtung, er sprang und fand Deckung zwischen den Trümmern des Turms während das Feuer die Steine versengte. 

Smaug hatte den Arkenstein gesehen und sein Sturzflug auf den Hof wurde von einer weiteren Feuerlanze begleitet. Seine mächtigen Klauen fanden halt in einer Mauer und er hockte über den Ruinen, während sein Kopf sich nach links und rechts drehte. Sein Schwanz schlug herum, Kíli konnte gerade noch dem Schlag des hornigen Schwanzes ausweichen. Er kam auf die Füße und rannte über den Wall. Er musste einen anderen Schusswinkel kriegen.

Unten im Hof sah er Dwalin der aus der Deckung kam und seinen Hammer mit aller Macht auf die Klaue in der Wand niedersausen ließ. Sturmrufer zerschmetterte Schuppen und Knochen darunter, der Drache schrie wütend auf und verpasste Dwalin einen Tritt der ihn durch die Luft segeln ließ, bevor sein Schwanz von einem Schwert durchbohrt wurde. Boromir hatte den wenig gepanzerten Schwanz verwundet und der Drache tobte. Boromir ließ ihn laufen, und wich geschickten den Fängen aus, eine wilde Jagd entspann sich um die Statue in dem engen Hof herum.

Kíli begriff was Boromir tat, er brachte den Drachen dazu sich umzuwenden. Er griff die Trümmer und fand einen stand höher auf dem Wall. Als der Drache sich ihm zugewandt hatte, traf Dwalins Hammer erneut seine Klauen, und der Drache richtete sich brüllend auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Kíli spannte seinen Bogen feuerte drei Pfeile hintereinander. Sie trafen die Narbe und schlugen durch, Blut lief vom Hals des Drachen, doch das machte ihn nur wütender. Er trampelte durch den Hof, sein blutender Schwanz zerschlug das Gebäude unter Kíli. Der Zwerg stürzte und landete auf einem Trümmerhaufen. 

Als er wieder hochkam sah er den Kopf des Drachen genau über Dwalin, das Maul weit offen, bereit den Zwerg zu fressen. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht.“ Mit alle Kraft spannte Kíli den schwarzen Bogen und feuerte einen Pfeil auf das Auge des Drachen. Das schwarz gefiederte Stahlgeschoss zischte durch die Luft und traf genau in das orange schillernde Auge.

Ein Zittern ging durch den gewaltigen Körper des Drachen, seine gesamte gewaltige Form schauderte und brach dann langsam zusammen, seine massive Leiche drückte eine Mauer ein, die Einstürzte um den gewaltigen Massen Platz zu machen. Die Krallen schlugen sich tief in den Grund, bevor Smaugs Körper zur Ruhe kam und nur das Blut aus seiner Halswunde begann eine Lache zu bilden. 

„Dwalin!“ Kíli rannte über den Hof, sprang über eine der Pfoten um den älteren Krieger zu erreichen. „Bist du in Ordnung?“

Der Krieger packte die ausgestreckte Hand und kam auf die Füße. „Ich bin am Leben, Kíli.“ Aber auch Dwalin war blass. Wortlos umarmte er Kíli. „Den Schuss werde ich nie vergessen.“ 

„Und er hatte noch nicht einmal Salbei um Zwerg anständig zu verspeisen.“ Einige Steine krachten, als Boromir sich aus den Trümmern befreite, die ihn beinahe erschlagen hatten. Der Scherz brach die Spannung und sie alle drei lachten, als die Erleichterung sich Bahn brach. Vor ihnen lag die Leiche des größten und ehrwürdigsten Verhängnisses ihres Zeitalters, das endlich gefallen war. Hoch über ihnen stieg der erste Wintermond auf. Der erste Tag nach dem Durinstag, der erste Tag des neuen Jahrs der Zwerge, hatte das Ende von Smaugs Schreckensherrschaft gesehen. 

Elftes Kapitel : Träume von Gold

Das Feuer brannte hoch, eine helle Flamme die in die Nacht hinaus leuchtete, und der Geruch von gerösteter Ziege hing köstlich in der Luft. Aber das minderte die fröhliche Stimmung der Zwerge nicht im Geringsten. Glóin hatte sich sogar ein einer improvisierten Drachentöterballade versucht, und alle in der Gruppe waren froh, dass Kíli dem schnell ein Ende gemacht hatte, indem er Bofur gebeten hatte ein altes Schlachtenlied zu singen. Das war der Anfang der Gesänge gewesen. Die Zwerge hatten ein schier unerschöpfliches Repertoire von Balladen und Schlachtenliedern. Bilbo saß auf einem Felsen, angenehm satt von gebratenem Ziegenfleisch und genoss die Lieder. Er war froh nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Am Anfang hatten ihn Kíli und Dwalin mit zu sich in die Mitte geholt, weil er es gewesen war, der den Arkenstein beschafft und das alles möglich gemacht hatte. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit war ihm unangenehm gewesen. Er war froh, dass er es geschafft hatte etwas mehr an den Rand zu rutschen, und der Feier zuzuschauen. 

Jemand setzte sich neben ihn, als die letzten Töne der Ballade von Alberich mit dem Steinbogen in der Nacht verklangen. Er blickte auf und erkannte einen vertrauten Hut. „Bofur, ich hätte gedacht, du bekommst niemals genug vom Singen.“ 

Der Bergmann lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. „Ich wollte einfach nur einen ruhigen Moment haben, so wie du Bilbo.“, sagte er. „Das alles an mich herankommen lassen.“

Der Hobbit lehnte sich zur Seite und sah Bofur an. „Es wird noch einige Zeit brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, denke ich.“, sagte er. „Wieder ein zu Hause zu haben, meine ich. Bofur, ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr habt euren Berg wieder.“

„Das auch.“, erwiderte Bofur leise, seine Augen gingen zurück zum Feuer, zu Kíli, der zwischen seinem Bruder und Thorin stand, die dunklen Augen funkelten im Schein des Feuers. So sehr wie sein Vater und auch so verschieden. Fíli der seinen Bruder umarmte, die andere Hand auf Thorins Schulter, ein helles Licht zwischen den beiden dunkleren. 

„Du scheinst nachdenklich.“, bemerkte Bilbo. „Woran wirst du dich noch gewöhnen werden müssen? Außer ans sesshaft werden, natürlich?“

„Hier zu sein.“, sagte Bofur langsam. „Hier zu sein Bilbo, Teil von all dem zu sein…”

„Aber du warst ein Teil der Unternehmung, von Anfang an,“, Bilbo sah zu den anderen hinüber, er konnte Bifur sehen, der gerade etwas zu Kíli sagte. „genau wie der anderen, wie Dwalin und Glóin…“

Bofur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Wir sind nicht von Durins Volk, mein Bruder, mein Vetter und ich sind Schwarzlocken, Vars Volk, aus den nördlichen Nebelbergen. Wir trafen die Zwerge des Erebor als sie vor langer Zeit Dunland durchquerte und sie waren die Ersten, die uns akzeptiert haben. Trotz Bifurs Verletzung.“ Auch Bofurs Blick war wieder zum Feuer gegangen, wo sein Vetter noch immer mit Kíli sprach. Auch auf Ferne war zu sehen, dass Kíli seine Antworten mit Iglishmêk-Gesten unterstrich, damit sie für Bifur leichter verständlich waren. „Vars Volk hat keinen guten Ruf, verdienterweise.“, sagte er leise.

„Doch sie haben euch akzeptiert, nicht wahr?“, fragte Bilbo, er konnte sich erinnern, dass Kíli immer freundlich zu Bifur gewesen war und genau wie seine Familie, in der Lage war dem alten Zwergisch das Bifur sprach zu folgen. „Sie haben euch nicht anders behandelt, als den Rest der Gruppe auf dieser Reise.“

„Ja.“ Bofur lächelte leicht. „Das ist es, Bilbo. Sie waren die Ersten, die uns drei akzeptierten und uns erlaubten zu bleiben, als wären auch wir von Durins Volk. Sie haben sich nie an Bifurs Eigenheiten gestört. Als Thorin das Quest verkündete und wir hingingen um uns anzuschließen… ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er uns mitnehmen würde, doch er begrüßte uns genauso offen wie die anderen.“ Da war ein Echo von Ehrfurcht in der Stimme des Bergmanns. „Manchmal auf dieser langen Reise, war es leicht zu vergessen, mit wem wir unterwegs waren. 

„Mit einem König, ist es das was du meinst?“, versuchte Bilbo zu verstehen. 

„Das auch.“ Bofur schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie reisen mit uns, teilen die Strapazen, die Gefahren, immer ganz vorn, immer die schlimmsten Risiken und dennoch… verhalten sie sich als wären sie nicht anders als wir anderen. Bis… bis wir erleben, dass sie etwas unmögliches erreichen, von einer tödlichen Wunde zurückkommen, einen Drachen besiegen… und plötzlich wird einem wieder klar, dass man neben Durins Blut steht.“ 

„Bofur, Bilbo.” Kíli war vom Feuer weggegangen und zu ihnen herüber gekommen. „Ist alles in Ordnung, ihr beide scheint auf einmal so zurückgezogen.“ Die dunklen Augen sahen sie beide an, Wärme und Besorgnis stand in dem Blick. „Ich habe Óin und Glóin schon gesagt, sie sollen mit dem ganzen Drachentöterunsinn aufhören. Wir haben das alle zusammen durchgestanden, nicht nur wir drei.“

Er meinte das ehrlich, das konnte Bilbo sehen, und er sah auch, dass die Worte Bofur nur unruhig machten. „Nein, mein Prinz,“ antwortete der Bergmann. „Ihr wart es, der den Drachen…“

„Mahals Hammer, Bofur!“, unterbrach Kíli ihn. „Fang jetzt nur nicht mit Formalitäten an. Wir haben zu viel zusammen durchgestanden dafür. Wir sind Freunde. Also keine Titel.“ Er fasste Bofurs Arm und lotste ihn zurück zu den feiernden Zwergen. 

***

Thorin wachte am nächsten Morgen weit nach Sonnenaufgang auf, er war zu erschöpft gewesen um noch zu träumen und er war erstaunt, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Der Luxus bis nach Sonnenaufgang zu schlafen war selten genug. Die Feier in der letzten Nacht war wunderbar gewesen. Manchmal hatte die Ungeduld ihn gepackt, doch er hatte sich zurückgehalten und seine Gefährten ihre Freude genießen lassen, sie hatten es verdient. Irgendwann während des Abends hatte sich Fíli neben ihm niedergelassen und ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, was Thorins Unruhe gutgetan hatte. 

Jetzt da die Sonne hoch am Himmel war, kam die Zeit sich in den Berg zu begeben. Die anderen packten schon das Lager zusammen. „Kíli.“ Er ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der gerade über irgendeinen Scherz von Glóin lachte. Thorin entließ den Rotschopf mit einer Handbewegung. 

„Thorin?“ Kíli wandte sich ihm zu.

„Hast du den Arkenstein wieder aus den Ruinen zurückgebracht?“, fragte Thorin und versuchte normal zu klingen. Er hatte ein Dutzend Mal danach fragen wollen in der vergangenen Nacht, doch hatte sich immer wieder auf die Zunge gebissen. 

„Oh, das Ding.“ Kíli fischte den Stein aus seinem Pack und ließ ihn in Thorins Hand fallen. „Er ist etwas dreckig geworden, der Drache hat drauf gesabbert.“ 

„Zeig etwas mehr Respekt, Kíli.“, sagte Thorin streng. „Das ist das Königsjuwel, das Herz des Berges, der Stein unseres Hauses…“

„Dann eben ein ziemlich wichtiger Juwel.“, sagte Kíli unbeschwert. „Leider völlig nutzlos wenn man keinen Drachen anlocken muss. Er ist mächtig, ja, aber völlig ineffizient geschliffen, reiner Zierrat“ Er deutete auf ein blutiges Bündel, dass er aus den Ruinen mitgebracht hatte. „Das hier ist ein richtiger Schatz.“ Er zog das Leder des Bündels beiseite um Thorin den Blick auf vier glitzernde Zähne und riesige dunkle Krallen zu ermöglichen.

Er hatte die Klauen und Zähne von Smaug mitgebracht, sie waren wirklich der Schatz eines arkanen Schmied, das musste Thorin zugeben, auch wenn er nie den Arkenstein gegen dieses blutige Zeug eintauschen würde, ganz gleich welche Macht sie bargen. Dennoch war er stolz auf Kíli, er würde den Ruhm von Durins Haus als große arkane Schmiede wiederbegründen. Und wenn er einmal merkte was er erreichen konnte, wenn er nicht auf Stahl und billige Materialien beschränkt war, würde er auch den Schatz zu schätzen wissen. „Ich bin sehr neugierig was du daraus machen wirst.“, sagte er. „Nur säubere sie bitte bevor sie anfangen zu stinken.“ 

Sie gingen durch den langen Tunnel hinab in den Berg und Thorin war froh, dass Dwalin wieder bei ihm war. Sein Freund würde sich erinnern wie diese Hallen einst ausgesehen hatten. Sie waren endlich nach Hause gekommen. Sie folgten dem gleichen Weg den Bilbo durch den Berg genommen hatte, zuerst zum Haupttor und dann von dort weiter in Richtung der Stadt, es war die einfachste Route. Als sie das Haupttor erreichten und Thorin die vielen Leichenteile sah, stockte sein Herz. Wie viele waren damals gefallen? Er kannte die Schätzung die Dwalin aufgestellt hatte, nachdem die Überlebenden aufgelistet waren, doch nie zuvor war die schreckliche Zahl so real gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, als Thorin die verstreuten Leichenteile und Rüstungsteile in der Torhalle sah. „Wenn der Berg gesichert ist, werden wir ihre Überreste zusammen in einer Gruft begraben.“, sagte er leise. „sie werden immer nahe dem Herzen des Berges ruhen.“ 

„Die Belagerungstore wurden in der richtigen Reihenfolge ausgelöst.“, stellte Dwalin fest, der die schweren Steinbarrieren untersucht hatte. „Kein Wunder, dass der Drache da nicht durchgekommen ist.“ 

„Ich habe oben auf dem Sims bei den Hebeln die Leiche eines Kriegers gefunden.“, sagte Bilbo ihm. „Ich glaube, er ist derjenige, der das getan hat. Der Drache hat seine… Überreste… nicht gefunden.“ 

Dwalin sah den Halbling mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Zeig es mir.“, sagte er kurz und bedeutete Balin mit ihnen zu kommen. 

Bilbo führte sie die schmalen Stufen hinauf, zu dem Sims mit den Hebeln. Nichts hatte sich verändert seit er hier gewesen war. Der Krieger saß noch immer an seinem Platz, die schwarze Axt auf den Knien. „Ich hatte erst gedacht, ob ich die Axt mit herausbringen sollte.“, gestand Bilbo. „Doch ihr hattet gesagt, ich sollte nicht nehmen und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich sie hätte tragen können.“ 

„Du hast schon Recht, mein Junge. Diese Waffe sollte mit Daroin begraben werden.“, sagte Balin leise, nachdem er herangekommen war. Schweigend standen beide Brüder vor dem toten Krieger.

„Daroin… er ist euer Bruder?“ Plötzlich verstand Bilbo den traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen der beiden. Sie hatten an dem Tag als der Drache kam, nicht nur einen Bruder verloren, er hatte sich geopfert. Er war zurückgeblieben um die Belagerungstore zu schließen und den Flüchtenden eine Chance zu verschaffen. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Bilbo konnte keine Worte finden, die sein Mitgefühl mit den beiden Brüdern ausdrücken konnten. Was musste es für sie bedeuten hierher zu kommen und die Leiche ihres Bruders zu finden, an dem Ort, an dem er allein gestorben war?

„Es ist in Ordnung, Bilbo,“ Balin sagte ihm sanft. „Daroin hat seine Pflicht gegenüber seinem König, gegenüber seinem Volk, erfüllt. Er starb stolz.“ 

„Ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstelle, wie ihr euch dabei fühlen müsst.“, flüsterte Bilbo. Er dachte an Thorins Erzählung, wie er und Dwalin sich aus dem Berg geschlichen hatten, und Daroin ihnen hinterher kam um sie zurückzubringen, um Thorin wie einen widerspenstigen Welpen bei seinem Großvater abzuliefern. Es beschwor in Bilbo das Bild eines Kriegers herauf, mit der schweren Statur von Dwalin und strengen Gesichtszügen. 

„Daroins und Dwalins Leben gehörte ihren Königen.“, erwiderte Dwalin. „Hätte Daroin überlebt, dann würde er an König Thrórs Seite am Ufer des Spiegelsees ruhen. Ein solches Schicksal zu beklagen, heißt ihre Entscheidungen kleinzureden.“ 

„Dwalin.“ Thorin war die Stufen heraufgekommen, doch als er sie dort stehen sah, sprach er nicht aus weswegen auch immer er hier herauf gekommen war. Auch er hatte den toten Krieger erkannt. „Nehmt euch alle Zeit die ihr braucht.“, sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Dwalin hatte bereits seinen Platz verlassen und zu Thorin aufgeschlossen, doch der Zwergenkönig wandte sich um und legte seine Hand gegen Dwalins breiten Oberarm. „Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst, mein Freund.“, wiederholte Thorin leise. „Wir werden später dafür sorgen, dass er so begraben wird, wie es sein sollte.“

Aber Dwalin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Zeit, Thorin, ich habe mich vor langer Zeit von ihm verabschiedet. Daroin ist bei Mahal und er würde mir das Fell gerben, wenn ich meine eigenen Pflichten vernachlässige.“ 

Zu seiner Überraschung sah Thorin zu Boden, die langen Locken seiner Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht. „Oh Dwalin,“, flüsterte Thorin. „Deine Familie hat so viel gegeben, Daroin, der Rest deiner Familie, Groa und Otkala…“ Er blickte wieder auf, die intensiven blauen Augen, trafen Dwalins Blick. „Bleib hier, wenn schon nicht für Daroin, dann für Balin. Deine Familie hat wenigstens das verdient.“ Damit wandte sich Thorin um und eilte die Stufen hinunter, so dass der Krieger und sein Bruder Balin ihren gefallenen Bruder betrauern konnten. 

***

Thorin ging allein durch den großen Thronsaal des Erebor. Wie lange war es her, dass er hier gestanden hatte? Konnte es wirklich fast ein ganzes Leben her sein? Jetzt, da er hier stand, erschienen ihm die langen Jahre der Wanderung wie ein böser Traum, ein Alptraum, oder die eine Geschichte, die jemand am Lagerfeuer erzählt hatte. Er ging langsam durch die mit Gold übersäten Hallen. Er war endlich nach Hause gekommen. 

Während er ging bemerkte er die Menge der Schätze die sich in den Hallen auftürmten. Er hatte den Reichtum des Berges gekannt, doch dies war mehr als er sich erinnern konnte. Sollte der Traum wahr sein? Dass der Hort des Berges viel größer gewesen war, als er gewusst hatte? Ohne nachzudenken trugen ihn seine Füße zur großen Schatzkammer. Die Tür war offen, wie an dem Tag als er Thrór von dort gerettet hatte. Mehrere weitere Türen waren eingeschlagen und von dort fluteten die Reichtümer des Berges in die Hallen. 

Ehrfürchtig kniete Thorin nieder und berührte das Gold mit seinem Fingerspitzen, eine sachte Wärme sickerte durch ihn. 

„Gut gemacht, mein Junge.“ Thrór stand einige Schritte entfernt und lächelte ihn an. Thorin blinzelte überrascht. Träumte er wieder? Es konnte nicht sein, er war immer noch in der Schatzkammer und er sah Thrór vor sich. 

„Nein, du träumst nicht.“ Thrór lachte herzlich. „Hab keine Angst. Du bist zuhause und du wirst nicht zulassen, dass noch einmal jemand von uns stiehlt.“

Thorin rieb sich die Augen, als er den mit Gold und Schätzen gefüllten Raum sah. Vielleicht hatte er ja geträumt, dennoch, dies war das Vermächtnis seines Großvaters: der größte Schatz von Mittelerde.

„Thorin!“ Hörte er Bofurs Sitmme nach ihm rufen. Hastig stand er auf und eilte wieder nach draußen, in die Halle. „Was ist los, Bofur? Ist es etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Bifur rief mich, Thorin. Er ist noch draußen bei den Pferden und hat einen Reiter gesichtet, der auf den Berg zukommt. Allein wie es scheint.“

Thorin spannte sich an. Es würde immer Diebe geben, die das Gold stehlen und den Berg plündern wollten. „Ich werde hinaufgehen und sehen wird er Reiter ist, Bofur.“, sagte er, froh, dass seine Kameraden mitdachten. „Finde Dwalin und sag ihm, dass wir Ärger erwarten müssen.“ 

Nachdem er den langen Tunnel hinauf zur geheimen Tür gehastet war, flog Thorins Atem, als er ihr ehemaliges Lager betrat. Er brauchte Bifur nicht mehr zu fragen was er gesehen hatte: der Reiter war nahe genug heran um ihn zu erkennen. Lachanar. EIn kleiner Teil von Thorin war froh, dass der ehemalige Heermeister von Düsterwald überlebt hatte. Er hatte Thorin bei der Flucht geholfen, auch wenn das kaum seinen früheren Verrat wieder wett machte. „Was bringt dich hierher, Lachanar? Wenn dein König Botschaften für mich hat, kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen.“, brummte er. 

„Er ist nicht mehr mein König, oder du kannst mich als Eidbrecher betrachten, ganz wie es dir passt.“ Lachanar war abgesessen, sein Pferd war abgetrieben. „Ich bin hier um dich zu warnen, Thorin. Thranduil wirft dir nicht nur den Tod der Palastwachen vor, sondern auch den Tod seines Baumes. Er hat das Heer sammeln lassen. Als ich losritt war fast das gesamte Feldheer marschfertig. Er will Rache und er wird hierher kommen.“ 

Thorin runzelte die Stirn, er war nicht sicher, was er von Lachanars Hilfe halten sollte, speziell da sie einen Eidbruch enthielt, was ihn nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig machte. Auf der anderen Seite kam die Warnung zur rechten Zeit und Lachanar würde viel über die Stärken und Taktiken des Gegners wissen. Trauen konnte man ihm trotzdem nicht. „Also wolltest du mich warnen.“, sagte Thorin gedehnt. „Und ich werde bald mehr wissen müssen, doch trauen kann man dir nicht, Lachanar. Nicht mit dem Erbe meines Volkes ungeschützt in diesem Berg. Bifur! Bring ihn hinunter und zu einer Zelle. Wir müssen alles was er weiß erfahren.“ 

***

Ein weiterer Schwarm Wildgänse zog über den kalten Himmel und Bards Augen folgten ihm Weg. Auch sie folgen nahe an der Berg heran. Es war der dritte Schwarm den er beobachtete und er begann sich zu wundern. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er feuriges Licht gesehen, das von den Ruinen von Dale kommen musste. Bevor ein heftiger Schlag die Erde erschüttert hatte, die Hügel hatten gezittert bevor es wieder Nacht geworden war. Seitdem beobachtete er die Anzeichen und fragte sich was dort oben geschehen sein mochte. Hoffentlich würde dieses Elbenheer, das am Seeufer lag, bald abziehen, dann konnte er Norden reiten und nachsehen. 

„Bard.“ Egil eilte auf ihn zu. „Der Meister hat nach dir geschickt.“

„Wenn er Rat braucht, wie man mit einem Elbenheer umgeht, habe ich auch keine Ahnung.“, sagte Bard als er zur Ratshalle eilte.

„Glaube ich nicht.“, sagte Egil finster. „Er ist dort schon mit mehreren Elben und vielleicht will er sie daran erinnern, dass auch wir Krieger haben. Sei besser der grimmige Hauptmann in diesen Verhandlungen.“ 

Es war gut möglich, Bard hatte manchmal schon das Gleichgewicht einer Verhandlung nur durch seine Anwesenheit verschoben. Viele Fremde, die Eisenberge darunter, glaubten die Truppen von Esgaroth viel stärker als sie eigentlich waren. Bard straffte sich und schritt in die Halle, ganz bewusst schob er die elbischen Krieger am Eingang beiseite. „Meister, Ihr habt nach mir gerufen.“, sagte er, als er den Krieger, den Hauptmann in sich stärker in den Vordergrund treten ließ. 

Der Meister saß in seinem Stuhl, doch nur wenige vom Rat waren anwesend, zu seiner Seite standen einige Elben, mit denen er sich im Gespräch befand. „Bard, gut dass du so schnell gekommen bist.“, begrüßte ihn der Meister und wandte sich erneut zu den Elben. „Euer Hoheit, die ist Bard von Dale, der Hauptmann unserer Krieger.“

Bard wurde klar, dass der blasse Elb, der zwischen den Kriegern stand, der Elbenkönig selbst sein musste. Er verbeugte sich, wie es sich gehörte, aber sein Blick blieb auf den Meister gerichtet. Der alte Mann wandte ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Bard, ich brauche dich um alle unsere Krieger zu mustern und so viele Freiwillige zu gewinnen, wie wir kriegen können. Einige der Krieger deines Volkes sind doch über den Winter in der Stadt?“

Bard runzelte die Stirn. „Aus welchem Grund?“, fragte er. „Die Späher haben keine übermäßige Unruhe in Wilderland gemeldet, auch wenn sie noch Gerüchten nachgehen, dass die Orks die Wildniss durchqueren.“ 

„Wir werden mit den Elben zum Erebor marschieren, Bard!“, rief der Meister aus. „Und wir müssen alle Kämpfer aufbringen, die wir aufbringen können. Man wird sich der Zwerge annehmen.“

Also nahmen die Elben und der Meister auch an, das Smaug der Schreckliche nicht mehr war, und glaubten den Berg reif zur Plünderung. Bards Herz sank, er wusste, dass der Meister immer dem Golde gut gewesen war, und der Hort im Erebor war legendär. „Meister, warum sollten wir König Thorin und seine Leute verraten?“, fragte er. „Sie haben uns nichts getan, sie waren in der Vergangenheit stets unsere Freunde.“

„Dieser selbsternannte König ist kaum unserer Beachtung wert.“, schnappte der Meister. „Und es ist nicht dein Platz meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen, Bard.“

„Meister der Seestadt.“, die musikalische Stimme des Elbenkönigs unterbrach den Wutausbruch des Mannes. „Euer Hauptmann ist ein ehrenhafter Mann, und seine Fragen sprechen für seinen Charakter. Würdet Ihr mir erlauben, mit ihm zu sprechen?“

Der Meister seufzte. „Wenn Ihr es denn wünscht, Euer Hoheit. Doch überanstrengt Euch nicht.“

Der Elb warf dem Meister einen Blick zu, der diesem klar die Grenzen jeglicher Vertraulichkeiten aufzeigte, dann wandte er sich zu Bard. „Kommt mit mir.“, sagte er. Bard hatte keine Wahl als dem Elben aus der Halle zu folgen. „Ich weiß, dass dies Euch sehr unhöfliche erscheinen muss.“, sagte der Elbenkönig, als sie langsam in Richtung des Wassers gingen. „Doch ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich über so etwas im Freien sprechen kann. Ich bedauere, dass Ihr in eine solche Lage gebracht wurdet. Ich hätte es bevorzugt erst zu erklären, bevor der Befehl die Truppen zu mobilisieren gegeben wurde.“

Bard neigte seinen Kopf höflich . „Das war kaum Eure Schuld, Eure Hoheit.“, antwortete er. „Doch ich kann nur zu dem stehen, was ich schon gesagt habe. Die Zwerge haben uns kein Leid getan und sie waren stets unsere Verbündeten. Uns gegen sie zu wenden, wäre Verrat.“

Sie hatten das Ufer erreicht und standen allein auf der Pier mit Blick über den kalten See. „Eure Familie war eng mit König Thrór und seinem Haus befreundet, daran erinnere mich gut.“, sagte Thranduil. „Und natürlich glaubt Ihr, das Thorin genauso ist, wie seine Vorfahren. Es schmerzt mich eine solch feste Freundschaft zerstören zu müssen.“ Seine tiefblauen Augen musterten Bard. „Thorin und seine Gefährten haben Dutzende Elben im Düsterwald erschlagen, und einen engen Freund von mir beinahe ermordet. Sie sind Verbrecher, Mörder, die meinem Volk Schaden getan haben. Als König ist es meine Pflicht für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen.“

„Ihr werdet mir verzeihen, wenn ich sage, dass da wohl noch eine zweite Seite zu der Geschichte gibt.“, meinte Bard. Die Zwerge hatten nicht viel gesagt, doch sie hatten erwähnt, dass sie Gefangene der Elben gewesen waren.

Der Elb seufzte. „Ich würde Euch bitten meinem Wort zu glauben… und doch, wie könntet ihr?“, sagte er leise. „Als der Drache kam und ich die Zwerge dem Horror überließ, den sie leichtfertig heraufbeschworen hatten, habe ich auch Euer Volk dem Feuer überlassen.“ 

Bard hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist alte Geschichte, König der Waldland-Reiches. Ich habe jedoch nicht Gewohnheit jemanden zu verurteilen, ohne nicht beide Seiten des Falles gehört zu haben.“ 

„Und doch ist es ein Teil des Grundes für Euer Misstrauen gegen mich.“, stellte Thranduil fest. „Euer Volk musste der brennenden Stadt entkommen und allein in einem unversöhnlichen Land überleben.“ 

„Wenn Ihr das so sehr bedauert, dann muss damals mehr vorgefallen sein.“, sagte Bard freundlicher. Er hörte die Leute immer an, egal wer es war und dieser Elb verdiente den gleichen Respekt. 

„Als der Drache angriff… bin ich erstarrt.“, sagte Thranduil sehr leise. „Ich sah diesen mächtigen Feuerdrachen über den Himmel streifen und ich hatte Angst.“ Er sah Bard an. „Ich bin kein Krieger, wie du, Bard. Du hättest gestanden und gekämpft, egal wie schlecht die Chancen standen. Mein Heermeister hätte gekämpft… doch ich… ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Ich erstarrte und alles was ich wollte war mein Volk vor diesem Schrecken schützen, der deine Stadt in Trümmer legte.“

Da war eine seltsame Verwundbarkeit in diesem Elben und Bard fragte sich ob er überhaupt hier sein sollte. Jedenfalls nicht ohne ein paar handfestere Beschützer als die ätherischen Krieger in der Halle. „Das ist ganz natürlich, Thranduil.“, er verwendete den Namen des Elben, er sprach mit dem Mann, nicht mit dem Rang oder der Fassade, sondern allein mit der Person in diesem Moment. „Wir alle haben Angst, und erleben Momente wenn die Furcht so groß ist, dass wir nur noch laufen und uns verstecken wollen. So überleben wir. Krieger lernen alle Reflexe, die sie retten könnten zu ignorieren, bewusst stehenzubleiben, wenn es vernünftiger wäre zu laufen. Man sollte nie von anderen erwarten, dass sie das auch können.“

„Du bist ein guter Mann, Bard von Dale.“, sagte Thranduil mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich werde dich nicht unter Druck setzen, denn ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du mir in eine Schlacht folgst. So sehr ich mir wünschen würde, du wärst dort, wenn ich Thorin stellen muss. Er ist ein Krieger, durch und durch, hart und grausam.“

Bard senkte den Kopf und schaute auf das dunkle Wasser des Sees. Ein Teil von ihm wollte diesen Elben beschützen, es gab keine Notwendigkeit, dass ein solch anmutiges Wesen sich auf einen Kampf einlassen musste, solange es Männer wie Bard gab, die ihr ganzes Leben lang für dieses tödliche Spiel ausgebildet worden waren. Doch ein anderer, stärkerer Teil erinnerte ihn an sein Gespräch mit Thorin. Sicher, der Zwerg war stolz und schwierig gewesen, doch er war ehrenhaft. Er konnte kein Mörder sein. „Wenn ich einen meiner Leute zum Berg schicke, und schaue ob man über die Sache verhandeln kann, ob es Wege gibt, dies ohne Blutvergießen zu lösen, würdet Ihr dem zustimmen?“ die Frage war wieder an den König gerichtet. 

„Ich würde für das Leben des Boten fürchten.“, sagte Thranduil. „Thorin ... er ist jenseits der Vernunft.“ Er berührte leicht Bards Schulter mit seiner Hand. „Denkt darüber nach, Bard. Ich werde dem Meister sagen, er soll Euch in Ruhe lassen und Zeit zum Nachdenken geben. Niemand sollte in eine Schlacht gezwungen werden, die nicht die seine ist.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und ging davon. 

***

„Du kannst das Parfüm eines ganzen haradischen Freudenhauses darauf gießen, es würde nichts ändern, wenn ein Vertrag stinkt, dann stinkt er, egal wie oft die andere Seite ein Bad nimmt.“ Hagils Stimme war schroff und direkt. Der alte Söldner stand mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt an der nördlichen Pier der Stadt. „Und ich sage dir gleich, ich fasse den Kontrakt eines Eidbrechers nicht an, nicht für alles Gold in der Schatzkammer von Minas Tirith.“ 

„Als ob die je Geld hätten.“, sagte Aiken trocken, der jüngere Krieger saß auf einer Poller und hatte ruhig zugehört, was Bard berichtet hatte. Der Hauptmann hatte ihren Rat gesucht, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden Männer, die mit dem Dienst an vielen Herren mehr Erfahrung hatten als er, in der Lage wären die Situation klarer zu sehen. „Und Bard, ich stimme Hagil zu – die Elben behaupten sie würde ein Dutzend Mörder jagen und sie bringen gleich ihr Feldheer dafür mit? Das sind mindestens fünf Banner da drüben am anderen Ufer und das ist eine vorsichtige Schätzung.“ 

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste mehr.“, erwiderte Bard. „Thranduil behauptet die Zwerge hätten viele seiner Leute ermordet zusammen mit einem Ratgeber oder Vertrauten, und ganz hat er nicht gelogen.“ In seinen Jahren als Stadthauptmann hatte er einen feinen Sinn für Lügen entwickelt und Thranduil hatte nicht direkt gelogen. 

„Wenn ich mich aus einem Kerker herauskämpfen muss, hinterlasse ich eine Spur von Leichen, das ist Teil der Sache.“, sagte Aiken fest. „Bard, ich kenne Dwalin. Er ist hart, härter als du ahnst… ich war dabei in Dun Karga und das ist selbst ihm unter die Haut gegangen. Er ist kompromisslos, aber… er ist kein Mörder. Er ist ein Mann von Ehre, das weiß ich.“

„Haben wir eine Möglichkeit uns rauszuhalten?“, fragte Hagil. „Den Elben höflich zu sagen, dass sie bitte weiterziehen sollen und viel Glück auch bei ihrer Reise in die Wildnis?“

„Nein, der Meister hat sie bereits verpflichtet.“ Bard ballte die Faust und riss sich zusammen um nicht einem der Poller einen Schlag zu verpassen. „Er sieht nur das Gold. Wenn Thorin einmal tot ist, dann gehört das Gold wem auch immer, der stark genug ist, es zu behaupten. Hagil… Thorin ist ein Freund meiner Familie, mein Großvater hat immer mit dem größten Respekt von ihm gesprochen. Ich kann ihn nicht verraten. Es wäre falsch. Es wäre unehrenhaft… ich kann nicht.“ Er wusste, dass seine Worte wenig Sinn ergaben, sie waren so direkt und rau, wie sie in seinem Herzen waren. 

„Dann tu es nicht.“, sagte Aiken direkt. „Ich werd’s auch nicht tun. Sobald das hier erledigt ist, bin ich auf einem Pferd und auf dem Weg nach Norden. Dwalin wird eine Vorauswarnung brauchen können.“

Damit stünde Dales Volk auf beiden Seiten des Konflikts, denn Aiken würde es kaum bei einer Warnung belassen. Bard schloss die Augen. „Wenn wir dem Meister nicht folgen, könnte unser Volk sein Recht hier zu leben, verlieren, Aiken.“ 

„Was es immer noch nicht richtig macht.“ Hagil sah Bard mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Seine Hand hatte sich um einen kleinen Gegenstand geschlossen, den er an einem Lederband um den Hals trug. Normalerweise verschwand die kleine Goldperle unter seiner Rüstung, doch jetzt hatte er seine Hand darum geschlossen, als sollte sie ihn an etwas erinnern. „Bard… ich habe mein ganzes Leben für Fremde gekämpft, für Narren und Tyrannen, für ein paar Helden und Träumer auch, und ich weiß das kein äußerer Zwang, kein „ich musste das tun, wie…“ kann eine Sache richtig machen, wenn sie falsch ist, oder besser wenn sie schlecht ist. Das sind alles Ausreden. Wenn du auf der falschen Seite stehst, dann ist das so, egal wie du es dir zurecht reden magst. Am Ende kommst du schmutzig heraus und manchmal mit Dingen, die du getan hast und dir nie vergeben wirst.“

Es war vielleicht das erste Mal, dass der alte Söldner zuließ, dass Bard hinter die harte Fassade sehen konnte, wo die Narben, die Enttäuschungen und die Grausamkeiten die er erlebt hatte, verborgen waren. Bard holte tief Luft. „Wenn… wenn ich das Richtige tun soll, dann werde ich jeden einzelnen unseres Volkes brauchen.“, sagte er langsam, und es fühlte sich an, als würde sich ein bleiernes Gewicht auf seine Schultern legen.

Aiken sprang leichtfüßig von der Poller und stand neben Hagil, sie hatten nur einen Blick gewechselt, mehr brauchte es nicht. „Und wir sind mit dir, egal wie weit dieser Weg führt.“ 

***

Kíli stürmte zornessprühend in die Thronhalle des Erebor, sein Temperament nur mühsam bezähmend. Er hielt kurz an, um drei Personen die er sah, anzusprechen. „Glóin, Óin, Bombur, lasst uns bitte allein. Ich habe eine Frage mit Seiner Hoheit zu diskutieren.“ Die drei verließen die Halle in Eile, nur allzu deutliche erkannten die Anzeichen eines Sturms des sich über Durins Haus zusammenbraute. 

Thorin stand nahe des Thrones, der immer noch mit den Rüstungen und Gold bedeckt war. „Was bringt dich hierher, Kíli?“, fragte er ohne sich umzuwenden, seine Augen waren auf den Arkenstein in seinen Händen gerichtet.

„Dich fragen ob du einen längeren Abschied von deinen Sinnen genommen hast.“, sagte Kíli direkt. „Lachanar in eine Zelle zu werfen war schon nicht besonders klug, aber Balin zu verbieten, um die Hilfe zu senden, auf die wir noch hoffen können, ist geradezu dämlich. Und jetzt willst du dass wir den Schatz in den verbogenen Kammern schaffen – Onkel, bist du verrückt geworden?“

Thorin wirbelte herum. Kílis Worte weckten seinen Zorn. „Es gibt keine Hilfe auf die wir bauen können, Kíli, und ich werde mich nicht erniedrigen und um Hilfe betteln. Lachanar kann man nicht trauen, er bleibt in seiner Zelle. Wir haben auch so schon zu wenige Leute um den Schatz zu bewachen.“ 

„Diesen Müll zu bewachen?“ Kíli versetzte einer Goldvase einen Tritt, dass sie umflog und ihren Inhalt von Münzen und Juwelen ausgoss. „Wir sind nicht wegen eines Schatzes hier, sondern weil unser Volk seine Heimat zurück braucht. Und jetzt können wir den Schatz nutzen, damit das auch passiert. Biete Thranduil genug Gold an, dass er sich darin wälzen kann, das wird sein gebeuteltes Ego streicheln und wenn wir ein Wergeld für diejenigen Anbieten, die während unserer Flucht starben…“

„Nein!“, fuhr Thorin ihn an. „Ich werde keinen Silberpfenning an diese Verräter geben. Und du wirst aufhören mich dauernd meine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen. Wir müssen zusammenhalten wenn wir den Schatz beschützen wollen.“

Zornig gab Kíli einem anderen Schatzhaufen einen Tritt, das er einrutschte. „Ich schere mich nicht um das Gold – ein solider Haufen Schwarzstahlbarren wäre mir lieber als all dieses Gold. Es ist nutzlos, es ist finster und es ist es nicht wert, dass auch nur ein Leben dafür geopfert wird. Vater… du musst mich hören. Das hier ist falsch, und du weißt es. Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich nach Gold zu lechzen.“ 

„Lechzen?“, schnappte Thorin, dessen Wut anstieg, der sich aber noch zur Beherrschung zwang. „Kíli, du kennst den Wert von Gold nicht wirklich, denn du kennst es nicht. Du hast dein Handwerk mit Stahl und Kupfer gelernt, und gut gelernt. Stell dir vor was du mit diesen Materialien erschaffen könntest? Du wirst Gold lieben, wenn du erst einmal damit gearbeitet hast.“

„Ich will es nicht lieben, Thorin.“, Kíli kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist ein geringeres Metall, man kann weder Waffen noch Werkzeuge daraus machen. Wir sind für Gold hierhergekommen. Wenn du schon unvernünftig sein musst, lass wenigstens Lachanar gehen, er hat seine Freundschaft bewiesen, als er hierherkam um uns zu warnen. Sie sollten ihn hier nicht finden, nachdem wir alle tot sind.“

„Freund? Wage es nicht diesen Elben jemals wieder meinen Freund zu nennen.“, Thorin funkelte ihn an. „Sie wollen unsere Schätze stehen, sie sind Verräter.“

Kílis Augen nahmen einen unlesbaren Ausdruck an und wurden dunkler, der Schmerz darin schwand als er sich hinter eine Fassade zurückzog. „Ich muss sagen, du gibst einen prächtigen König unter dem Berge ab, Vater, gleich zusammen mit Thrór, der wahnsinnig wurde. Doch du vergisst, dass ich es war, der den Drachen erlegt hat. Du magst die anderen wegschicken, du magst sogar Balin nicht hören, und er hat wirklich etwas Besseres verdient! Aber mich wirst du anhören. Ich bin ein Prinz des Berges und der Drachentöter, du wirst mir zuhören müssen.“ Der junge Zwerg stand fest, die Augen auf Thorin gerichtet, unerschüttert von dem Zorn dem er ausgesetzt war. 

„Bist du das?“, fragte Thorin kalt. „Dem kann abgeholfen werde.“ Er zog Orkrist, die Klinge lag schwer in seiner Hand. „Fíli war immer der Erbe meiner Wahl, hätte Dís nur den Mund gehalten.“, er schnellte vor und griff Kíli an. 

Der jüngere Zwerg zog sich einige Schritte zurück und zog ebenfalls das Schwert. „Dann ernenn ihn zu deinem Erben.“, schnappte er. „Ich habe diese Rolle nie gewollt. Du warst es der die Vergangenheit und alles ändern musste.“

Ihre Klingen trafen aufeinander, Thorin hatte die größere Reichweite und bei weitem mehr Erfahrung, schnell drängte er Kíli in die Defensive. „Du warst der Drachentöter, wir brauchten dich.“, grollte er. „Aber die Aufgabe ist ja erledigt.“ Ein schwerer Hieb fegte beinahe Kílis Waffe aus seiner Hand. „Und du weißt das Geschenk unserer Vorfahren nicht zu schätzen.“

Der Kampf begann im Ernst, Kíli wechselte zu einer anderen Taktik, schneller und leichtfüßiger zwang er Thorin ihn zu jagen, was auf dem unebenen Gelände des Schatzes ein waghalsiges Unterfangen war. Sie beide rutschten mehrfach aus und kamen wieder auf die Füße. „Hörst du dich selbst sprechen, Thorin?“, versuchte Kíli es erneut. „Etwas ist hier falsch, der Schatz ist verflucht, wie alles was unsere Familie jemals besaß. Kannst du das nicht spüren?“

„Du lügst!“ Thorin schlug schneller zu und zwang Kíli hart zu parieren. Der Zwergenkönig war ein formidabler Schwertkämpfer und Kíli war immer noch mehr ein Bogenschütze. Der junge Prinz hatte gegen seinen zornigen Vater keine Chance. Thorins Schlag fegte ihm die Klinge aus der Hand, sie flog durch die Luft und krachte auf den Steinboden außerhalb der Halle. „So endet es.“, grollte Thorin. „Vielleicht kann dich deine Mutter in den dunklen Tiefen trösten.“ 

„Nein!“ Der Schrei kam vom Eingang der Halle, Füße klangen auf dem Steinboden als jemand auf zu zusprintete. Kíli wurde von einem harten Schlag aus der Bahn geworfen und Orkrist verfehlte ihn nur um statt dessen Fílis Brust zu sinken.

Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen sah Thorin wie Fíli zu Boden ging, Orkrist in seiner Brust, Blut sammelte sich rasch auf dem Boden. „Fíli…“ Thorins Stimme brach als ihm klar wurde was er getan hatte.

„Geh weg von ihm! „ Kíli war hochgekommen und kniete sich neben seinen Bruder. „Holt Óin, rasch!“, er wusste, dass jemand draußen sein musste.

„Dafür ist es zu spät.“ Boromir war hinter Fíli in die Halle gekommen, als der Zwerg auf seinen Bruder zugerannt war. Der Krieger half Kíli Fíli in eine stabile Lage zu bringen, und betrachtete die Wunde mit dem Blick der Erfahrung. Der Treffer ging tief, er saß nahe dem Herzen. Zu nahe für einen schnelle Tod, zu nahe für eine Rettung. 

Tränen schimmerten in Kílis Augen, als er Fílis Hand fasste, und irgendwie versuchte ihn zu erreichen. „Thorin…“, Fílis Stimme war sehr leise.

„Noch jetzt ruft er nach dir.“ Kílis Stimme war ein grollen von Wut die sich gegen seinen Vater richtete. „Und du hast ihn ermordet.“

Thorin kniete neben Fíli nieder, Schmerz und Selbsthass so deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben, dass auch Kíli es nicht fertigbrachte ihn wegzuschicken. Langsam sah der jüngere Zwerg auf und zu Boromir. „Du hast gesagt, ich hätte einen Zauber, ein Artefakt verwendet um dich zu retten… Weißt du genau was es war?“

„Ja.“ Boromirs Herz sank, er hatten Zauber aus dem Schwert zusammen mit Kíli zur Wirkung gebracht, er erinnerte sich daran und doch nutzte das jetzt gar nichts. „Ich habe nicht das arkane Talent, Kíli. Es ist selbst unter den Kindern von Númenor selten.“ Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte Boromir er hätte die Liebe seines Vaters zu den verbotenen Lehren gehabt, oder wenigstens versucht zu lernen, anstelle sie völlig zu ignorieren. „Und du…“

„Zwerge können keine Zauber wirken, das weiß ich.“, gab Kíli zurück, sein Blick ging zu Fíli, den die Nähe von Thorin ein wenig zu trösten schien. „Wir können die Kraft nur in Materialien wirken, wir haben nicht die Gabe der Erstgeborenen.“ Er spannte sich an. „Zeig es mir trotzdem.“ Die letzten Worte waren ein Befehl, als Kílis Stimme wieder fester wurde. 

In diesem Moment sah Boromir wieder Kíli Rabenschwinge unter dem Schatten des jüngeren Prinzen und er würde nicht aufgeben, bis nicht alles versucht worden war. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, um die Erinnerung so stark hervorzuholen, dass Kíli sie sehen konnte. Sie hatten das manchmal getan, und es brauchte sehr viel Fokus, doch der Moment in dem sie Faramir gerettet hatten, war immer in seinem Geist lebendig geblieben. 

„Erstaunlich.“, flüsterte Kíli. „Wer immer mich das gelehrt hatte, er muss ein Meiser der Kunst gewesen sein.“ Er erlaubte sich keine weitere Faszination. „Die Drachenzähne scheiden aus, zu roh, zu ungeformt, aus ihnen kann ich keine Kraft ziehen.“

„Also wäre es möglich den Zauber zur Wirkung zu bringen, wenn nur genug Kraft vorhanden wäre?“ Ein winziger Funke Hoffnung erwachte in Boromir. Auch wenn er sich fragte wie Kíli das machen wollte, der Zauber war in das Drachenschwert eingearbeitet gewesen. 

„Normalerweise nicht.“, sagte Kíli ehrlich. „Boromir, der Zauber… er lebt in dir, in dem Band, er ist förmlich in dich eingeschrieben, auf deine Knochen graviert. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, doch ich glaube ich könnte ihn durch dich hindurch erneut erwecken, doch es würde eine größere Kraftquelle brauchen.“ Er sah ihn an. „Und es könnte uns beide umbringen.“ 

Boromir ahnte was Kíli versuchen wollte, es war wahnwitzig, aber wenn es klappte... es war das Risiko wert. Fílis Tod hatte Kíli beinahe umgebracht, er war eine Narbe gewesen, die nie ganz verheilt war. „Dann versuchen wir es. Es muss doch in diesem Berg ein nutzloses Artefakt geben, dass du verwenden kannst?“

Thorin fühlte Fílis klamme Hand die seine umklammerte, er hatte keine Worte, es gab keine Vergebung für das was er getan hatte, er würde sich Fílis Tod nie verzeihen, dafür gab es keine Vergebung. „Ein Artefakt?“, fragte er leise. Mit seiner freien Hand holte er den Arkenstein hervor. Der Stein strahlte hell in der Dunkelheit der Halle, doch in diesem Moment hatte er keine Verlockung für ihn. Er würde ihn aufgeben, er würde den ganzen verdammten Schatz hergeben, wenn es nur Fíli retten konnte. „Könnte seine Kraft reichen?“

Kíli berührte den Stein mit den Fingerspitzen, und zwang seine Gedanken zur Ruhe, um sich in das Artefakt zu versenken. „Er ist mächtig und dunkel… oh so dunkel… wie die Nacht der Tiefen…“ Er sah zu Boromir. „Ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich das kontrollieren kann. Es kann leicht unser Tod sein.“ Er wollte ihm die Wahl geben, denn was er hier versuchen wollte, war mehr als nur gefährlich. 

Boromir hatte sich Kíli gegenüber gehockt. „Dann gehen wir zusammen.“, sagte er furchtlos. Das war es, er konnte es fühlen. Kíli hatte den Fluch von sich gewiesen und wenn der heimgesuchte Blick von Thorin irgendetwas zu sagen hatte, dann nur, dass er sich ebenfalls aus dem Fluch befreite. Der gesamte Grund warum er hier war, lag auf Messers Schneide vor ihm und er hatte Vertrauen zu Kíli, dass er das schaffen konnte. „Tu es.“ 

Kíli strich sanft über Fílis Haar. „Fíli… du musst dich konzentrieren. Sobald wir die Klinge entfernen wird es sehr kalt werden, doch du musst versuchen bei uns zu bleiben.“ 

Er sah Fílis schwaches Nicken, sein Bruder hatte nicht die Kraft zu sprechen, aber er hatte ihn verstanden. Er sah zu Boromir und nickte ihm zu. Der Krieger packte Orkrists Heft und zog die Klinge gerade aus der Wunde. Das Blut begann schneller zu fließen. Kíli legte den Arkenstein auf die Wunde, und legte seine Finger darauf, Boromir legte seine Hand darüber, jeder von ihnen hatte die andere Hand auf Fílis Schulter, so dass sie einen Kreis bildeten. Kíli schloss die Augen und lauschte tief in das Band, in die Runen, die er wie ein Echo von Boromir fühlen konnte, sie waren so tief in sein Selbst eingegraben. Beinahe fürchtete er, dass Boromir seine geistige Berührung abwehren würde, doch er konnte die Runen erreichen, er fühlte das Wispern des Arkensteins, die Kraft die unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu tanzen begann. Er ignorierte alles andere um sich herum als er die Runen zu neuem Leben rief. 

Do not speak of hope forlorn  
though night may cloud your eyes,  
From darkness rises a new morn'  
and so the darkness dies.

Die Worte zu sprechen war schwer, es war schwer die Kontrolle über die Runen zu behalten, die aus Boromirs Selbst zu ihm herüber klangen. Es war wie ein Kampf im Treibsand, als würde er von etwas mächtigem ertränkt werden. Er hörte Boromirs feste Stimme, der Worte mitsprach, seine Willenstärke half Kíli, denn wie er es schaffte so viel Kontrolle aufzugeben, Kíli zu erlauben durch ihn hindurch zu handeln, wusste der Zwerg nicht. 

Don't fear the long dark night ahead,  
when dusk begins to rise,   
you fought, you stood and you have bled,  
and so the darkness dies.

Der Zauber begann zu wirken, seine Kraft entfaltete sich und verbrannte Kíli fast, so mächtig entriss er ihm jeden Funken Kraft, und war so komplex dass er fast seinen Geist zerschmetterte. Die Runen verwoben sich, drehten sich, ihre Reichweite unendlich, ihre Kraft zu groß. Die Kraft des Arkensteines erhielt sie am Leben, doch Kílis Kontrolle wurde von Moment zu Moment schwächer. 

Raise your eyes towards the stars  
before the darkness flies,  
they call you home from all the wars  
and so the darkness dies.

Schmerz fuhr durch sie alle drei, als sie alle drei plötzlich den Schlag der Klinge fühlten, und die Wunde die langsam ausblutete. Kraft von ihnen wurde aus ihnen herausgerissen, der Stein brannte hell in Kílis Hand, der Schmerz wurde beinahe unerträglich. Und dann kam die Nacht, kalte Dunkelheit die sie umarmte und den Schmerz von ihnen nahm. Von fern konnten sie ein Licht erahnen, dass sie gleich einer Flamme umfasste.

Kíli keuchte, als er wieder seinen Körper fühlte, er war müde, alle Kraft schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Er fühlte wie sich Boromirs Griff von seinem löste. Die Wunde und der Arkenstein waren vergangen, vergangen in einem Sturm der Kraft, den er selbst kaum begreifen konnte. Doch jenseits davon spürte er sowohl Boromirs als auch Fílis Präsenz in seinem Geist. Fíli, Kíli und Boromir umarmten einander, unfähig zu sprechen, oder auszudrücken was gerade passiert war, doch alles was sie fühlten, war ein Echo, das die anderen teilten. 

Thorin hatte Fíli losgelassen, in dem Moment als es vorbei war und stand auf um den Saal zu verlassen. Er würde sie nicht stören, nicht nachdem was gerade geschehen war. Doch Fíli bemerkte es dennoch. „Thorin, warte.“, rief er. Er wollte nicht, das Thorin so ging. 

„Fíli.“ Thorin Stimme war rau mit Emotion. „Bitte ... lass mich gehen. Es gibt nichts, was ich sagen kann ...“ Er konnte nicht um Vergebung bitten, denn das was er getan hatte war einfach unverzeihlich. Thorin verabscheute seine eigene Schwäche. Er hatte gesehen wie sein Großvater dem Gold verfallen war, sie Thráin auf dem Schlachtfeld in den Wahnsinn verfiel und doch hatte er erlaubt, dass das Gold auch ihn erreichte, den Wert dieses verfluchten Schatzes höher geschätzt, als die Leben, die ihm anvertraut waren. 

Fíli rappelte sich auf, schnell drückte er die Schulter seines Bruders und Boromirs. Er wusste, sie verstanden, oder versuchten zu verstehen, als er Thorin nacheilte und ihn am Arm fasste. „Bitte, geht nicht.“, sagte er. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen…“ Er fürchtete um Thorin, er konnte den Selbsthass, die Verzweiflung in ihm sehen. 

Thorin fasste Fílis Schultern, seine starken Hände suchten den Halt. „Fíli… ich habe versagt, euch verraten. Du warst immer da für mich, wenn alles was vor mir lag die Dunkelheit und ein Leben in den leeren Landen war, ohne euch beide hätte ich diese Jahre nicht durchgestanden… und ich… ich hätte dich beinah umgebracht.“ 

„Du bist gestolpert.“, erwiderte Fíli sanft. „aber du bist nicht gefallen, und hast getan was du konntest um deinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Du hast Kíli den Stein gegeben um mich zu retten.“ 

„Der Stein, er war dein Leben nicht wert, nichts hier ist es wert, das ein Leben dafür geopfert wird.“, sagte Thorin heftig. „Ich war so blind, ich habe den wahren Schatz, den ich hatte nicht gesehen, nur das verdammte Gold.“

Fíli sah zu seinem Bruder und streckte die Hand aus, in der stummen Bitte zu ihnen zu kommen. Kíli war immer noch wütend auf Thorin, doch er sah Fílis Blick. Wie oft hatte Fíli sie beide wieder versöhnt, wenn Sturheit und wildes Temperament ihnen durchgegangen waren? Zu oft. Und so sehr er um Fílis Willen auf Thorin wütend sein wollte, Kíli fand es nicht in sich seinen Vater zu hassen. Er stand auf und griff Fílis Hand, die andere legte er auf Thorin’s Schulter. „Fíli hat Recht, wie immer.“, sagte er. „Du hast gegen den Fluch angekämpft, Thorin, und am Ende hast du ihn besiegt.“ Er wusste was Boromir ihm über den Fluch gesagt hatte und er konnte spüren wie er brach, nun da der Arkenstein freiwillig aufgegeben und zerstört worden war. Es war als ob ein entsetzliche Last von dieser Halle wich. 

„Ihr seid mehr als ich verdiene.“ Thorin hielt sie beide fest, in dem Moment waren sie sein Anker. „Wie könnt ihr meine Nähe noch ertragen nachdem ich euch beinahe umgebracht habe?“ Er meinte beide, der Schlag hatte Kíli gegolten und Fíli getroffen. 

Beide Brüder zogen ihn in eine beidseitige Umarmung. „Weil du die Vergebung verdienst,“ sagte Fíli leise. „und weil wir zusammengehören. Wir sind nichts ohne die anderen.“ 

Kíli hatte keine Worte, nichts was er sagen konnte, also umarmte er Thorin fest, ließ ihn wortlos spüren, dass sie das irgendwie zusammen durchstehen würden. 

Boromir hatte sich leise zum Ausgang der Halle begeben, um ihnen etwas Zeit allein zu geben. Er sah kurz zurück, immer noch erstaunt wie Fíli die Kraft in sich fand Thorin zu vergeben. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Boromir Denethor nicht verziehen, was damals im Turm der Könige geschehen war. Er wusste nicht ob er es jemals könnte. Doch die drei waren stärker als das, stärker als die dunkle Macht, die diesen Ort beherrscht hatte. Er konnte es spüren, wie die Dunkelheit wich, sie der Schatten von dem Berg genommen wurde. Die letzten Spuren des Fluches, nun da der Ring das Haus verlassen hatte, so hatte Arwen es ausgedrückt. Und sie alle drei hatten sich von dem Fluch befreit, er würde nicht länger Durins Haus heimsuchen, keine Schatten mehr, die ihnen folgten. Boromir lächelte, das war ein Sieg über die Finsternis, wenn er je einen gesehen hatte. 

***

Am selben Abend versammelten sich die Menschen von Dale in einem Lagerhaus an der äußeren Mole von Esgaroth. Sie waren eine buntgemischte Gruppe. Handwerker, Händler, Krieger und Söldner, Männer und Frauen, alte Leute und Jugendliche. Alle die Bards Ruf noch folgen würden waren gekommen, andere waren nicht hier, da sie sich entschlossen hatten das Haus von Girion von Dale nicht länger als ihre Anführer zu erachten. Andere wiederum, wie Egil, hatten gar keine Blutsbande zum Volk von Dale, waren aber dennoch unter ihnen. Im Licht der Fackeln sah Bard vertraute Gesichter, Leute die er täglich in der Stadt traf, und andere, die meist in die Ferne schweiften und nur zum Überwintern am See waren. Sein Volk. Ihr Anblick brachte ihm neue Zweifel. Konnte er das tun? Es würde alle Brücken hinter ihnen abbrechen. 

„Bard.“ Asbiorn war derjenige der sprach. „Du hast uns hierher gerufen, das kann doch nur um eine Sache gehen: der Meister plant zum Erebor zu marschieren.“ 

Also hatten die Neuigkeiten sich bereits verbreitet, die Stadt wusste es schon. „Ja, darum sind wir hier.“ Bard stieg auf eine Kiste, so dass ihn alle sehen und hören konnten. „Wir haben seit vier Generationen in dieser Stadt gelebt und als Gegenleistung für ihre Gastfreundschaft sie verteidigt wann immer es nötig war. Jetzt will der Meister in den Krieg ziehen um einen alten Verbündeten unseres Volkes, Thorin Eichenschild, zu ermorden. Und er verlangt, dass wir mit ihm ziehen. Dies ist eine Grenze, die ich nicht überschreiten kann. Ginge es nur um mich allein, würde ich nach Norden reiten und König Thorin gegen diesen Feind beistehen. Doch ich bin nur ein Mann, und meine Handlungen haben Auswirkungen auf euch alle. Darum habe ich euch hierher gebeten, um Eure Entscheidung in dieser Frage zu hören.“

Er konnte Unruhe und Aufregung in ihren Gesichtern lesen. Es gab Geflüster und Blicke gingen hin und her, aber da war ein Verständnis zwischen ihnen, sie mussten bereits darüber gesprochen haben, bevor sie hierher kamen. Mit etwas hin und her teilte sich die Menge um für drei Sprecher Platz zu machen, wie es Tradition war. Das Volk von Dale hatte immer drei Sprecher gewählt, wenn sie Angelegenheiten mit ihren Anführern zu diskutieren hatten. Asbiorn, der Schmied, Isleif, der Zinngießer und Asa, die Heilerin traten vor. Asa stand zwischen den zwei Männern. „Hört mich an,“ begann sie zu sprechen, ihre Stimme war klar und deutlich. „Das Volk von Dale mag ein Volk von Flüchtlingen und Wanderern geworden sein, doch die Leute von Dale waren immer eine Nation von Ehre. Wir haben weder Verrat begangen, noch uns an niederen Betrügereien beteiligt und so soll es bleiben. Und so, sagen wir schweren Herzens, dass wir diese Stadt verlassen.“

„Das Volk von Dale hatte immer zu seinen Verbündeten gestanden.“, sprach Isleif weiter. „Und dazu stehen wir noch heute. Wir folgen dir nach Norden, Bard.“ 

„Und wir werden kämpfen.“, beendete Asbiorn die Ansprache. Er hob die Hand und reichte Bard ein Schwert, mit dem Heft zuerst. „Wir werden dir in die Schlacht folgen.“ 

Bards Kehle schnürte sich zusammen als er das Schwert nahm, es war ein schweres Breitschwert, das gut in der Hand lag. Er wusste, dass sie ihn stets als Anführer gesehen hatten, ihm vertrauten, doch heute Abend sah er wie weit ihre Loyalität ging, weiter als er jemals für möglich oder vernünftig gehalten hätte. „Ich habe keine Worte, um auszudrücken was ich heute Abend hier empfinde.“, sagte er. „Doch ich glaube kaum, dass selbst die großen Anführer der alten Tage, ein stolzeres oder mutigeres Volk an ihrer Seite wussten.“


	12. Chapter 12

Zwölftes Kapitel: Stärker als Blut

„Jemand soll mir die Haare flechten und mich einen Zwerg nennen.“, flüsterte Asbiorn. „Sie lagern wirklich auf beiden Ufern.“ Hinter der abgeschirmten Lampe des ersten Bootes sitzend, hatte der Schmied seinen Bogen bereit zu schießen, sollten sie entdeckt werden. Angespannt spähte er in die Dunkelheit an dem Ufer dem sie sich näherten.

Schnell war ihnen klargeworden, dass das Lager der Elben ihnen den Weg aus der Stadt versperrte, also hatten die Leute von Dale sich bei Nacht und Nebel auf den Weg über den See gewagt. Ihre Boote bewegten sich leise durch die Dunkelheit, alles war gut gegangen, bis sie den Feuerschein am anderen Ufer gesichtet hatten. Während die anderen Boote lautlos in der Nacht warteten war das erste Boot weiter gefahren um die Gefahr abzuschätzen.

„Nur ein Feuer, könnte ein Spähposten sein.“, sagte Bard leise. Er hockte hinter Asbiorn, zusammen mit Aiken und Hagil. Es mochte zum Kampf kommen, es mochte sein, dass sie sich den Abzug erzwingen mussten, aber er würde es bevorzugen nicht derjenige zu sein, der das Gemetzel eröffnete. Er wandte sich zu Galfeir, einem der Bootsleute um. „Bring uns ans Ufer, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Hagil, Aiken, kommt mit mir.“ 

Fast geräuschlos schob sich das Boot in den weichen Sand der Uferbank, Galfeir bedeutete Bard, dass das Boot gesichert war. Leise glitt Bard in das flache Wasser, Hagil und Aiken folgten, die Schwerter bereit. Das Feuer gehört wohl tatsächlich zu einem Lager und zwar zu einem das sie aufgescheucht hatten. Der Warnruf einer Wache, brachte mehrere Männer zum Aufspringen. Zwei von ihnen kamen auf Bard zu. 

Der Bogenschütze seufzte und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Er hatte gehofft es wären Händler, oder Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen, die den Elben betont aus dem Weg gingen. Doch der Gang der beiden, die auf sie zukamen, war eindeutig, sie waren Elben. Im schwachen Schein des Feuers konnte er ihre fremdartigen Rüstungen sehen, sie unterschieden sich von den Truppen die Thranduil begleiteten und hatten dunkles Haar. „Seid gegrüßt, Fremde.“, sagte einer von ihnen, seine Stimme war klangvoll und auch wenn er Westron sprach, hatte er einen seltsamen Akzent darin. „Wenn wir auf dem Gebiet eurer Stadt lagern, dann bitten wir um Entschuldigung. Wir werden mit dem Morgengrauen aufbrechen, darauf habt Ihr unser Wort.“

„Ihr gehört nicht zum Heerbann des Waldlandreiches?“, fragte Bard überrascht. Hatte Thranduil selbst zu den anderen Elbenreichen geschickt und um Unterstützung gebeten?

Der zweite Elb sah Bard an, er hatte eisig blaue Augen und sein Blick war nicht freundlich. „Nein, wir sind nicht mit unseren geschätzten ‚Brüdern‘ hier.“ 

„Frieden, Aelin.“, der Erste hob die Hand, auch wenn da so etwas wie Humor in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Ich bin Elrohir, Sohn von Elrond. Meine Gefährten und ich sind auf dem Weg nach Norden. 

***

Thorin öffnete die Tür der Zelle, es war einfacherer, sauberer Raum aus Stein, ohne irgendetwas darin. Er war nicht überrascht, dass er Lachanar nahe der Tür sitzend fand, ruhig und unbewegt wie eine Statue. Er wusste, dass dies zu Teilen eine Fassade war, Lachanar hatte zu viel gesehen, war zu lange Krieger gewesen, um sich nicht eine solche angewöhnt zu haben, wenn er in Feindeshand war. Und Elben konnten mit ihrer Gelassenheit fast jeden zur Weißglut treiben. Lachanar stand auf als Thorin eintrat und Thorin deutete auf die Tur. „Du kannst gehen, Lachanar, wenn du dich beeilst, solltest du weit weg von hier sein, wenn das Heer eintrifft.“

Der Elb hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist daraus geworden, dass ihr mein Wissen braucht?“, fragte er nicht unfreundlich. „Es gibt ein paar Hauptleute in dem Heer, die wankelmütig sind, und Malenior, auch wenn er mutig ist, hat noch nie eine große Schlacht gesehen.“ 

„Wir sind genug Krieger um eine große Schlacht zu liefern, Lachanar.“, Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Von Dáin wird keine Hilfe kommen, falls du mit ihm gerechnet hast. Er wollte mit der Rückeroberung des Berges nichts zu tun haben.“ 

„Was nicht überraschend ist, er hat kein Interesse daran, dass es wieder einen König von Durins Volk gibt.“ Lachanar kannte den Herrn der Eisenberge und wusste was von ihm zu erwarten war. „Doch damals, als wir aus der verwitterten Heide zurückkamen, hast du gesagt, dass die äußeren Gänge des Berges von Fallen, Belagerungsmaschinen und anderen Gemeinheiten stecken, das ihr ganze Gänge mit Feuer füllen könnt und das unter vielen Gängen Speergruben stecken. Ein Labyrinth von tödlichen Fallen, dass auch der Drache nicht ruiniert haben kann. Das Waldelbenheer ist leicht gepanzert, sie sind nicht klassischen Truppen für einen Festungssturm und werden hier drin im Nachtteil sein…“

Thorin konnte sehen, dass der ehemalige Heermeister von Düsterwald sich bereits Gedanken über mögliche Verteidigungsstrategien gemacht hatte, auch wenn sie sich gegen sein eigenes Volk richteten. „Warum?“, fragte Thorin rau. „Warum willst du mir helfen? Ich habe dich nicht eben willkommen geheißen?”

Lachanar verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil es das ist, was ich schon damals hätte tun sollen.“, erklärte er ruhig. „Als ich merkte, das Thranduil sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde, dass er Angst hatte und sich seine Handlungen davon diktieren ließ.“ 

„Nein.“ Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. Seit dem was am vorangegangenen Abend passiert war, hatte er Zeit gehabt nachzudenken, über seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu grübeln. „Du standest zwischen der Loyalität zu deinem König und einem Freund… keinem besonders guten Freund, am Ende.“

„Aber immer noch ein Freund.“ Lachanar sah ihn ernst an. „Thorin, ich wusste, dass Thranduil nicht Amdirs Rückgrat hatte, und ungefähr so viel von Strategie verstand wie Oropher…“

Thorin trat auf ihn zu und legte seine starke Hand gegen den Arm des Elben. „Du hattest einen Eid zu halten, du konntest mir nicht helfen, nicht mit einem König, der sich entschied zu fliehen. Verzeih mir meine Wut…“

Lachanar sah Thorin an, der Zwerg war nie gut darin gewesen zuzugeben, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Er hasste das, doch seine Augen würden immer sagen, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Lachanar hatte nie eine Entschuldigung gewollt, vielleicht nur eine Chance ihre Freundschaft nicht zerbrechen zu lassen. „Deine Wut war gerechtfertigt, Thorin. Doch das alles ist jetzt Vergangenheit, wir haben eine Schlacht vor uns, und wenig Zeit zum planen.“ 

„Du hast wirklich die Absicht zu bleiben?“, fragte Thorin. Ganz konnte er noch nicht glauben, dass Lachanar gegen die anderen Elben wenden würde, doch im Gesicht des Kriegers konnte er die Antwort sehen. „Dann… willkommen zurück im Erebor.“

Ein Lächeln erhellte Lachanars Miene. „Es ist gut wieder hier zu sein, Thorin.“ 

***

Drei Tage später fand Thorin Lachanar und Dwalin auf den oberen Bastionen. „Ich würde gar nichts sehen, wäre da nicht der Staub in der Luft.“, hörte er Dwalin knurrig feststellen. 

„Drei Marschkolonnen.“, bestätigte Lachanar und deutete in die entsprechenden Richtungen. „Malenior hat sie für den Marsch weit auseinandergezogen. Es gibt glaube ich noch eine vierte weiter östlich, aber die kann ich kaum sehen.“ 

Dwalin bellte ein Lachen. „Deine Augen sehen ohnehin schon mehr als unsere. Aber warum diese Aufteilung, schlau ist das nicht.“

Der Elb zuckte die Achseln. „Die meisten Bücher über geordnete Kriegsführung würden von Noldor verfasst, und die meisten Sindar haben sich geweigert von ihnen zu lernen. Was uns die furchtbaren Verluste während des letzten Bündnisses eingetragen hat.“ Und jene, die willens gewesen waren unter den Noldor zu kämpfen, oder von ihnen zu lernen, hatten sich rasch im Konflikt mit anderen Sindar wieder gefunden. Wenn nicht Amdir gewesen wäre, war Lachanar sich sicher, dass er noch vor Ausbruch der großen Schlachten, ein verbannter Sindar gewesen wäre. 

Dwalin wandte sich um, als er Thorin bemerkte. „Thranduil ist kaum einen Tag entfernt, Thorin.“, sagte er und deutete auf den klaren Herbsthimmel den eine kleine Staubwolke verunzierte. 

Thorin brauchte keine Erklärung um zu wissen, dass der Staub das Anzeichen anrückender Truppen war, und war wenig überrascht, dass Lachanars scharfe Elbenaugen sie sehen konnten. Er sah zur Seite, wo Kíli und Boromir die gleiche Lage studierten. Sie hatten die letzten drei Tage mit Vorbereitungen verbracht. Thorin hatte die Höhe aufsuchen wollen, doch die einzige Treppe im Berg, die hinauf führte, war mit Trümmern versperrt. 

„Alle zur Waffenkammer.“, sagte Thorin. Es war Zeit sich für den Kampf der vor ihnen lag zu bewaffnen. Ihr Plan war mehr als nur ein bisschen verrückt und verzweifelt, doch nicht völlig hoffnungslos. Thorin hatte mehr als einmal gefroren, als dieser Plan zwischen Dwalin, Boromir und Lachanar Gestalt angenommen hatte, nachdem sie vorhandenen Fallen und Strukturen besichtigt hatten. Sie mochten aus verschiedenen Völkern stammen, unterschiedliche Hintergründe haben, doch Krieg war ihr Handwerk und als sie ihr Wissen und Erfahrung zusammentaten, war ein furchterregender Plan dabei herausgekommen. Thorin mochte nicht wirklich daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn die Elben in den Berg vordrangen, und sich zwischen alten Fallen, neuen Gemeinheiten und einem mörderischen Katz und Maus Spiel wiederfanden. 

Die Hauptwaffenkammer des Erebor war vom Drachen vor langer Zeit erbrochen worden, aber außer, dass er einiges Chaos angerichtet hatte, war sie noch in guter Verfassung. „Zumindest hat der Drache nicht alles in die Haupthalle geschleppt.“, sagte Dwalin, als er sich umsah. „Kíli, Fíli, packt mal mit an, wir müssen diese Truhe hier bewegen.“ Zusammen schoben die drei Zwerge eine Steintruhe aus dem Weg, die vor einer Seitentür gestanden hatte. Kíli öffnete sie und lächelte. „Also die Pfeile werden mir so schnell nicht ausgehen.“, sagte er, als er sah, dass die Truhe bis oben hin mit gebündelten Stahlpfeilen voll war. 

Thorin ging zu seinen Söhnen hinüber, er sah Dwalins kurzes Nicken, die Antwort auf Kílis Worte. „Kíli, Fíli, helft den anderen, einige werden Unterstützung brauchen.“, sagte er, wohl wissend, dass einige ihrer Gefährten wenig Erfahrung damit hatten. Die Brüder wandten sich zu Bofur und Bifur, um ihnen zu helfen, Ausrüstung zu finden, die zu ihrem jeweiligen Kampfstil passte. Nicht weit davon sah Thorin Bilbo, der Bombur mit einer Lederrüstung half. Der Halbling war zu klein für die Rüstungen, die hier gelagert waren. Das meiste hier war für Zwerge gearbeitet worden, es mochte noch einige Handelsbestände geben, die Boromir passen mochten, aber für Bilbo gab es hier wirklich nichts. Außer…

Thorin schritt durch die Waffenkammer und erreichte das hintere Ende der Haupthalle, er wandte sich in Richtung einer Tür, die genau wie der anderen zertrümmert war, auch wenn dahinter nur einige Trümmerstücke lagen. Vermutlich hatte Drache hier mit dem Schwanz um sich geschlagen, doch war nicht an den Inhalt der Räume gekommen. Rasch fand Thorin eine Truhe aus schwarzem Stein, in deren Deckel zwei auffliegende Greife eingearbeitet waren. Obwohl es mehr als ein Jahrhundert her war, fanden Thorins Finger den Mechanismus mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er brauchte beide Arme um den schweren Deckel der Truhe zu heben. Die obere Hälfte der Truhe war mit verschiedenen Rüstungsteilen gefüllt, sie alle waren ihm vertraut und nicht das er suchte. Er stapelte sie auf ein leeres Regal, das nur aus diesem Grunde hier stand. 

Weiter unten fand er was er gesucht hatte: zwei fast identische Bündel die in schweres Leder eingehüllt waren. Er hob sie heraus und legte sie auf den steinernen Deckel der Truhe daneben. Vorsichtig schlug er die Bündel auseinander. Sie enthielten zwei kleine Kettenhemden, nahezu identisch, außer das eines für jemanden kräftigeres gefertigt worden war und lange Arme hatte, während das andere für jemanden fragileres gearbeitet war und nur bis zum Ellenbogen reichte. 

Thorin lächelte, als er das zweite Kettenhemd sah, er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag als Frérin es zum ersten Mal getragen hatte, so jung und stolz war er gewesen. Kleine Armschienen lagen im selben Bündel. Tarvi hatte sie gefertigt, Thrór hatte den Besten mit dieser Arbeit beauftragt. Travi, der Thorin viel gelehrt hatte, und der neben Frérin in Azanulbizar gefallen war. Seine Arbeit mochte noch immer ein Leben das Thorin wichtig war, bewahren. „Bilbo, komm her.“, rief er nach dem Hobbit. 

Bilbo kam herbeigeeilt und rutschte fast auf einigen Schilden aus, die Dwalin zur Seite gestellt hatte. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Thorin?“, fragte er. „Nicht, dass es wirklich notwendig scheint, die meisten der Gesellschaft scheinen sich in einer überfüllten Waffenkammer gut zurechtzufinden.“

„Du kannst diese Lumpen ausziehen und das hier statt dessen anziehen.“, erwiderte Thorin. „Es sollte dir passen und auch nicht zu schwer sein.“ Die beiden Kettenhemden waren Mithrilarbeiten, sie waren leicht. 

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. „Thorin, das geht nicht, ich habe nie gelernt, wie man solche Eisenwaren trägt und ich bin das Gewicht nicht gewöhnt.“ 

„Es wurde für ein Kind gefertigt, damit es sich daran gewöhnt eine Rüstung zu tragen.“, sagte Thorin fest. „Und es wird dich am Leben erhalten, wenn die Kämpfe beginnen.“

Der Hobbite seufzte und gab nach.“ Ich werde in der Tat lächerlich aussehen.“, verkündete er, doch da war ein Humor in seinen Augen, ein Funkeln, als würde er nur auf Thorins Reaktion auf seinen Ausbruch an Hobbitischkeit warten.

Glücklicherweise gesellte sich Dwalin zu ihnen, sein Blick fiel auf Bilbo bevor dieser hinter einem Stapel Schilde verschwand. „Frérins?“, fragte er leise. „Deins würde ihm nie passen.“ 

„Frérins.“, bestätigte Thorin. „Ich hoffe es wird ihn am Leben halten, wenn die Elben den Berg stürmen.“ Er konnte Verständnis in Dwalins Blick sehen, sie wussten beide was vor ihnen lag. 

„Ich habe deine Rüstung gefunden.“, sagte Dwalin um das Thema zu wechseln. „Sie sollte kaum Anpassungen brauchen und sie ist unbeschädigt.“ 

Thorin wusste von welcher Rüstung Dwalin sprach, eine weitere Arbeit aus Tarvis Werkstatt, und auch wenn sie eine Kriegsrüstung war, eine prachtvolle Arbeit. Tarvis ganzes Geschick war in dieses Werk gegangen. Sie würde vermutlich noch passen, Thorin war kaum gewachsen, seit sie aus dem Berg geflohen waren. Und doch… er zögerte sie wieder anzulegen. „Nein, Dwalin.“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich bin nicht mehr an Plattenrüstungen gewohnt, kannst du eine verstärkte Kettenrüstung für mich finden?“ 

Er konnte den Protest in Dwalins Miene erkennen, doch dann nickte sein alter Freund kurz und folgte seiner Bitte. Thorin folgte ihm zurück in die Hauptwaffenkammer, wo er Kílis Stimme hören konnte. „Mahals Juwelen, Boromir, das Ding wird mich langsam wie einen Ork machen.“ 

„Es wird dich schützen ohne deine Beweglichkeit zu sehr einzuschränken, Kíli.“ Die Stimme des Kriegers war ruhig. „Es lässt deine Hände und Unterarme frei, du brauchst sie für den Bogen, aber im Nahkampf wird die Rüstung einiges abhalten.“ Thorin sah hinüber, Kíli trug eine Kettenrüstung, die mit Metallschuppen verstärkt worden war und wand sich ein wenig darin. Der Humor in seinen Augen verriet, dass dies teilweise ein freundlicher Scherz in Richtung seines kriegserfahreneren Freundes war. 

Fíli hatte ähnliche Hilfe von Lachanar erhalten, nur dass er über dem Kettenhemd schwere Panzerteile trug, was für einen primären Nahkämpfer auch sinnvoll war. Und er wand sich nicht wie Kíli. Dwalin kehrte zurück zu Thorin, mit der Ausrüstung um die Thorin ihn gebeten hatte. Thorin brauchte keine Hilfe sie anzulegen, das vertraute Gewicht legte sich auf seine Schultern. Als er fertig war, sah er, dass Kíli passende Rüstungsteile für Boromir aufgestöbert hatte, die über das schwarze Kettenhemd genommen werden konnten.

Auf der anderen Seite hörte er Fílis Stimme. „Dieses Kettenhemd was du da trägst Lachanar, sollte den Rüstungsschmied an den Galgen bringen. Wer hat nur gedacht, dass das nicht zurück in die Schmelzgrube gehört? Hier müssen noch mehr Rüstungsteile sein, aus den Zeiten als der Berg Dale ausgerüstet hat und mit den Elben Handel trieb.“ 

„Dort drüben, auf der anderen Seite.“ Thorin deutete dahin, wo Kíli durch die besagten Vorräte gegangen war. „Und Lachanar, hört auf schwierig zu sein. Fíli hat Recht, dieses Kettenhemd ist scheußlich, und schlechte Rüstungen haben deine Leute mehr als nur ein paar Schlachten gekostet, in der Vergangenheit. Ich werde keinen von meinen Leuten in so etwas herumlaufen lassen.“ 

***

Die untergehende Sonne fand Thorin auf den Befestigungsanlagen oberhalb des geschlossenen Tores wieder. Das Elbenheer hatte den Berg erreicht und ihr Lager breitete sich durch die Höhen von Dale und die Rabenhöhe aus. Dwalin hatte Thorin gerufen, weil ein einzelner Trupp von Elben, zusammen mit ihrem König, auf das Tor zukamen, der typische Beginn einer Unterredung. Thorin war auf die Mauer gestiegen und stand gut sichtbar zwischen den Zinnen. Thranduil im Sattel seines Hirsches zu sehen brachte Erinnerungen an einen anderen Tag zurück. Nein, Thorin schob das beiseite, er würde seine Taten nicht länger von der Vergangenheit regieren lassen. Dafür hatte er schon zu viele Fehler gemacht. 

Elben von Düsterwald , was bringt euch zu den Toren des Königreichs Erebor?" Es war Balin der die Elben anrief, als ihr Trupp schließlich anhielt. 

Thranduil bedeutete einem Krieger neben sich, zu handeln. Der Elb sah zu den Wällen auf. „Wir sind hier um Gerechtigkeit zu fordern, für jene die ihr im Düsterwald ermordet habt und um den Weidenschössling, den ihr aus dem Palast gestohlen habt zurückzufordern.“, rief er zurück. „Gebt ihr den Weidenschössling zurück, wird unser König großmütig sein und euer Leben schonen.“ 

Thorin runzelte die Stirn, warum in der Welt glaubte Thranduil er hätte etwas aus diesem Garten mitgenommen? „Lachanar?“„, fragte er leise. „Irgendwelche Erkenntnisse?“

„Weidenschössling, die Saat der Weide, die Wurzel des Seelenbaumes, er will seinen Baumgeist zurück.“, erwiderte Lachanar, dem der Begriff nicht fremd war. Seine Antwort war leise gewesen, doch immer noch laut genug, damit die feinen Ohren der Elben unten sie hörten. 

„Und wir fordern, dass ihr uns den Verräter ausliefert.“, fügte Malenior, den er war der Sprecher, an. „Sein Leben ist verwirkt.“ 

Thorin warf einen scharfen Blick nach unten. „Wir haben nichts von dem Baum mitgenommen, Thranduil.“, er sprach laut genug um gehört zu werden, aber rief nicht. „Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du begehrst, noch werde ich dir einen von meinen Leuten ausliefern. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich bereit für jeden Elben der während unserer Flucht getötet wurde, ein Wergeld anzubieten.“ Das würde die Toten die durch Elrohirs Gefährten gefallen waren – er hatte Aelins blutige Klinge gesehen - und jene die Lachanar erschossen hatte, mit einschließen. 

Thranduil sah zu ihnen hinauf, sein Blick richtete sich auf Thorin. „Du lügst, ich weiß, dass du den Weidenschössling hast.“, seine Stimme hallte klar durch den kalten Abend. „Und selbst wenn ich geneigt wäre, dir den Verräter zu überlassen, für welche Verwendung auch immer, bist du nicht in der Position zu verhandeln. Ihr habt kaum ein Dutzend Kämpfer auf diesen Mauern, und eure Verwandten in den Eisenbergen haben euch verlassen.“ 

Der scharfe Knall einer Armbrustsehne erklang von irgendwo weiter oben, gefolgt vom Zischen eines Bolzens, nur Momente bevor das gut gezielte Geschoss Thranduils Hirsch ins Auge traf. Der Elb schaffte es geradeso von seinem sterbenden Reittier abzuspringen. „Unser König steht nicht allein!“ 

Thorin musste den Kopf in den Nacken um den Punkt sehen zu können, woher die Stimme gekommen war. Hoch über den Torbastionen stand eine Gestalt auf einem Felsen der aus Erebors eisiger Schulter hervorragte. Es war ein Zwerg, daran gab es keine Zweifel, er trug eine dunkle Rüstung und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ sein Haar strahlen wie geschmolzenes Gold. Demonstrativ lud er seine Armbrust nach, während hinter ihm, über dem Tor, entlang der gesamten Flanke des Berges weitere Krieger aus der Deckung von Felsen und Eis erschienen. Auf einem ähnlich exponierten Felsvorsprung auf der anderen Torseite war ebenfalls ein einzelner hellhaariger Krieger erschienen, der eine Axt auf dem Rücken trug. Thorins Atem stockte als er sie sah. Das Volk der Höhe, das mussten sie sein, und auch wenn er nicht ganze Felswand über dem Tor sehen konnte, konnte er sagen, dass sie in großer Anzahl erschienen sein mussten.

„Du hast uns gehört, Elbenkönig!“, rief der mit der Axt. „Vor diesen Toren bist du nicht willkommen. Nimm dein Heer und verlasse dieses Land!“

„Das werde ich nicht!“ Wut verzerrte Thranduils Stimme. „Ganz gleich wie viel Zwergengesindel sich zwischen Fels und Eis versteckt. Euer König wird für seine Untaten bezahlen.“ 

„Schick deinen besten Kämpfer und wir können das sofort ausmachen!“, rief derjenige, der den Hirsch erschossen hatte zurück. „Oder kämpfst du für dich selbst? Es wird eine Freude sein, dich zu deinen weinenden Vorfahren über die ferne See zu schicken.“

Der mit der Axt lachte grimmig. „Du hast ihn gehört, Elbenkönig. Fión kämpft für uns und für die Höhe, wer kämpft für dich?“

Thorin sah kurz von einem zum anderen, er konnte kaum mehr erkennen, als ihre Erscheinung auf dem Eis, dunkle Rüstungen, Waffen, es war zu weit weg um mehr zu sagen. Die Tradition einen Konflikt durch die zwei besten Kämpfer der jeweiligen Heere lösen zu lassen, war schon irgendwann im ersten Zeitalter aus der Praxis gefallen und lebte nur noch in Liedern und Geschichten fort. Der Name, mit dem der Axtkämpfer den Armbrustschützen bezeichnet hatte, war zudem kein Zwergenname. „Wenn es dazu käme, würde ich selbst gegen Thranduil antreten.“, sagte Thorin laut und der Armbrustschütze lachte hell. 

„Na, Sindar-König, wo ist dein Mut?“, spöttelte er, von seinen eigenen Leuten angefeuert. 

Thranduil richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich befasse mich nicht mit Ungeziefer.“, sagte er eiisig. „Dieser Berg ist unter Belagerung. Wir werden sehen wir lange ihr das durchhaltet. Der Hunger wird euch Demut lehren.“ Er wandte sich um, und seine Krieger folgten ihm zurück zum elbischen Lager. 

Thorin wandte sich zu dem Zwerg mit der Axt um, er fragte sich, wie die Krieger sie erreichen konnten. Mit der Treppe im Berg, die verschüttet war und der gebrochenen Himmelstreppe gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten für sie in den Berg zu gelangen. „Die Treppe im Berg ist verschüttet.“, rief er dem Axtkämpfer zu. 

Er sah wie der Krieger die Hand hob, um die Worte zu bestätigen, und dann folgte eine rasche Serie an Gesten. Thorin verstand sofort was der Krieger ihm stumm mitteilte. „Die Himmelshalle.“, sagte er leise. Natürlich! Die Kuppel der Himmelshalle war vom Drachen zerschmettert worden, der durch die aufgeflogen war. Im Laufe der Jahre war das Eis in durch das Loch gewachsen. Thorin und seine Gefährten hatten keinen Weg gefunden über das Eis aufwärts zu klettern, doch das Volk der Höhe mochte einen Weg hinab finden. Thorin übergab das Tor einigen seiner Gefährten und eilte durch den Berg in Richtung der Himmelshalle. Sie hatte auf den oberen Ebenen des Berge gelegen. Das Eis hatte tief durch das Loch gedrückt, als der Gletscher in sich vorwärts geschoben hatte, was das Loch nahezu unpassierbar machte. 

Als Thorin durch den Torbogen der Himmelshalle trat, sah er bereits Seile die durch das Loch nach unten führten. Die Zwerge der Höhe hatten wenig Schwierigkeiten über das Eis zu klettern. Sie alle trugen dunkle Rüstungen, darunter raues Leder, alle von ihnen waren gut bewaffnet, doch Thorin entging ihr hartes Aussehen nicht. Viele waren von Narben gezeichnet, die Gesichter hart, und die Art wie sie vorgingen, sprach von einem Leben voller Kämpfe.

Der mit der Axt war mit einer der ersten Gruppen nach unten gekommen, die zweite Gruppe von dem Armbrustschützen mit dem seltsamen Namen geführt, auch wenn sie sich im Hintergrund hielten. Thorin sah den Anführer mit der Axt an, im Licht der bleichen Fackeln, die die Krieger trugen, sah er ein Gesicht von vage vertrauten Zügen. 

„Thorin?“ Die Worte des Anführers waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als könne er es nicht wirklich glauben. 

Auch wenn er das Gesicht kaum erkannte, so weckte die Stimme Erinnerungen in Thorin. Er konnte das Gesicht des lachenden jungen Zwerges kaum mit dem harten Krieger der vor ihm unter geborstenen Kuppel stand in Verbindung bringen, doch er erkannte die Stimme wieder. „Ragi?“ Sein Verstand wusste, dass der Sohn von Rór lange zum Mann herangereift sein musste und doch… in seinem Herzen sah Thorin immer noch den jungen Zwerg der ihn durch die Gletscherstadt geführt hatte. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er konnte wirkliches Wiedererkennen in Ragi’s Augen dämmern sehen, einen Moment bevor der Krieger niederkniete, die anderen Kämpfer folgten seinem Beispiel. Die zweite Gruppe zögerte und folgte erst als ihr Anführer kniete. 

Thorins Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, nach mehr als einem Jahrhundert, nachdem sie in den Höhen zurückgelassen worden waren, nachdem sie die Herrschaft des Drachen überlebt hatten, betrachtete das Volk der Höhe ihn, seine Familie, immer noch als die Könige des Berges. Es fasste Ragis Arm und half ihm auf. „Ich hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dich und dein Volk wiederzusehen.“

Ragis Gesicht erhellte sich zu einem Lächeln und in diesem Moment war ein Echo des jüngeren Zwergs, der er einmal gewesen war, in dem Krieger erkennbar. „Ich wusste, du würdest eines Tages zurückkommen, Thorin. Du würdest uns nicht aufgeben. Als wir den Drachen in die Ruinen von Dale stürzten sahen, wussten wir, dass der Tag gekommen war.“ Er straffte sich, und kam zu ihrer Lage zurück. „Wir bringen die Truppen am besten schnell hinunter zu den Bastionen, falls der Elb es sich einfallen lässt noch heute Nacht stürmen zu wollen.“ 

„Wie viele Krieger sind mit dir?“, fragte Thorin. Wagte er zu hoffen, dass das Volk der Höhe in großen Zahlen überlebt hatte? Hätten sie allein auf dem Gipfel aushalten können, mit all seinen Gefahren und einem Drachen noch dazu?

„Ein paar hundert sind sofort hier.“, gab Ragi zurück. „Ich wollte unsere Verteidigung nicht zu sehr ausdünnen, das Sedilag ist ein unruhiger Ort dieser Tage. Und ich muss Fión fragen wie viele Drachenblütigen er bei sich hat.“

Fión kam auf sie zu, und als Thorin ihn von nahmen sah, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Zu groß war die Ähnlichkeit mit Dari, mit Fíli, nur das Fión zwei flammenförmige, silberne Male an den Schläfen hatte. „Ragi, meine Leute fangen an Stufen ins Eis zu schlagen. Ich gehe selber mit rauf, wir sollten das flott hinbekommen, damit wir Truppen und Vorräte hier herunter bringen können.“, sagte er, Thorin völlig ignorierend. „Ich habe keine Lust wegen jedes Frostwurmeis das wir brauchen zurück zum Gipfel zu laufen.“ 

„Lass deine Leute anfangen, meine werden mithelfen.“, entschied Ragi. „Aber bleib erst einmal hier. König Thorins Kriegsmeister wird wissen wollen wie viele Leute du gebracht hast… und ob sie bleiben werden.“ 

Die Haltung des Kriegers spannte sich leicht. „Ragi, wir haben nie bestritten wer der König unter dem Berge ist – und das war Smaug der Prächtige für die letzten hundert Jahre.“, sagte er ruhig. „Und wir werden nicht jetzt einen Streit um den wahren König vom Zaun brechen. Er hat deine Treue und damit unsere Unterstützung auch wenn unser Herr… ach verdammt, können wir das nicht diskutieren, wenn wir diesen Elbenfeigling an der Vordertür verhackstückt haben?“

Allein die Worte ließen Thorin erahnen, das viel geschehen sein musste, und das der junge Krieger hier sich den Veränderungen nicht gewachsen fühlte. Er verbiss sich ein Lächeln, er kannte solche Momente von Kíli und Fíli, nur dass Fión zwanzig oder dreißig Jähre älter sein mochte. „Ich wüsste gern wer Thranduils edles Reittier so schön abgeschossen und mich mutig zum König ausgerufen hat.“, sagte er, was auch immer für Verwirrung auf der Höhe herrschen mochten, das konnte man später ordnen. 

„Fión, Krieger der Drachenblütigen…“, der Krieger hielt inne, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern und setzte zum zweiten Mal an. „Dari, Sohn von Skar, zu Euren Diensten.“, sagte er mit der Verbeugung wie sie sich unter Zwergen gehörte. 

Sohn von Skar, Neffe von Dari… jetzt verstand Thorin warum Fión so vertraut aussah. „Drachenblütige?“, fragte er. Bilbo hatte erzählt, dass der Drache von seinen wahnsinnigen Kindern gesprochen hatte. Der Drache konnte keine Kinder gezeugt haben… das war doch unmöglich?

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.“, sagte Fión. „und es ist nicht an mir sie zu erzählen.“ Sein Blick ging zu Ragi, dem das Thema eindeutig unangenehm war. 

„Wenn jemand das Recht hat sie zu erzählen, dann du, Fión.“, sagte Ragi langsam. „Es begann durch meinen Fehler, und es begann bei dir.“ 

„Du hast getan was zu dem Zeitpunkt am sinnvollsten erschien.“, gab Fión zurück. „Du hast getan was notwendig war um das Volk der Höhe zu schützen… auch wenn es vor uns war.“ Er sah Thorin an. „Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit einem sturen Zwerg klarzumachen, dass er nicht falsches getan hat?“

Es musste eine Menge Schmerz und Anspannung in den Ereignissen stecken, von denen sie sprachen. Thorin konnte den bedrückten Ausdruck in Ragis Miene sehen und auch wenn Fións Worte dafür sprachen, dass er Ragi in dieser Sache keine Vorwürfe machte, verrieten seine Augen, dass dort noch etwas größeres und dunkleres verborgen lag. „Kommt mit mir.“, sagte er und bedeutete Dwalin sich um die Dinge hier zu kümmern. Er führte die beiden Zwerge aus der zertrümmerten Halle und in die wärmeren Teile des Berges. Den beiden mochte die Frostkälte ja nichts ausmachen, Thorin erinnerte der Hauch des Eises an allzu viele Winter. „Der Drache sprach von seinen verrückten Kindern bevor er starb.“, sagte er. „Ich kann nicht glauben dass er… Nachkommen hatte.“

„Er hat keine Kinder gezeugt, keiner der großen Würmer hat das jemals hinbekommen, egal wie viele Geschichten von Drachen und Jungfrauen die Barden überliefert haben.“, sagte Fión. 

Ragi holte tief Luft. „Der Tag an dem der Drache kam… sein Angriff hat die Gletscherstadt geschmolzen, viele starben, mein Vater unter ihnen.“, sagte er leise. „Nachdem der Drache im Berg eingesperrt war wütete er drinnen für zwei Tage, bevor er die Himmelskuppel zerschlug und sich gegen uns wandte.“ Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden, als er sich an diese schrecklichen Stunden erinnerte. „Mein Vater war tot und wir versuchten immer noch unsere Leute aus den Trümmern auszugraben… viele saßen in den tieferen Hallen fest. Wir wären verloren gewesen, wenn ein Krieger nicht gewesen wäre. Der Herr der Drachenschmiede… er kam heraus.“

Thorin erinnerte sich noch gut wie er und Dari auf dem Weg durch das Sedilag an der Drachenschmiede vorbeigekommen waren, und was Dari ihm über den Namenlosen Schmied, der dort lebte erzählt hatte. Den Fremden, den die Zwerge einst bei einem Lavastrom gefunden hatten und wieder gesund gepflegt hatten. „Er war derjenige, der den Drachen so verwundet hat.“, sagte er, und dachte an die Narbe die Bilbo ihm beschrieben hatte. 

„Das war er.“ Ragi schauderte. „Ihr Kampf war entsetzlich, Thorin, das schlimmste das ich je gesehen habe. Ihr zog Kampf zog sich von den Eishöhen bis zu den Ruinen der Gletscherstadt und wieder zurück in die Höhen. Am Ende floh der Drache zurück in eure Stadt, er war verwundet und blutete, das Blut lief über das Eis und… und in eines unserer Wasserreservoirs. Wir haben es nicht bemerkt, viele war verwundet, jeder der noch stand war erschöpft vom Ausgraben der Trümmer. Erst als die ersten, die von dem Wasser getrunken hatten, starben, bemerkten wir, dass etwas nicht stimmte.“ 

„Drachenblut ist gefährlich, Ragi.“ Die Lehren der arkanen Schmiede überlieferten ein wenig über die Eigenschaften von Drachenblut. „Alle Krieger die einen Drachen getötet haben und mit dem Blut in Berührung gekommen sind, haben Veränderungen erfahren.“ 

Ragi nickte müde. „Ich verbot unseren Leuten aus dem vergifteten Reservoir zu trinken und hoffte, dass es keine weiteren Toten geben würde. Doch Thorin… die Jungen, die Kinder, die von dem Wasser getrunken hatten starben nicht. Sie wurden wahnsinnig.“ Ragis Stimme wurde leise und bedrückt. „Sie sahen Dinge die nicht da waren, sie griffen andere wild an, wir mussten einige von ihnen erschlagen wie die tollwütigen Hunde, bevor uns klar wurde, dass das was ihnen gemeinsam war, dass sie aus dem Reservoir getrunken hatten. Und ich… ich wusste von einem weiteren Jungen der von dem Wasser getrunken hatte.“ Sein Blick ging zu Fión der neben ihm stand. 

„Viel mehr hatten davon getrunken, doch zu der Zeit wusste Ragi nur von mir.“ Fións Stimme war ruhig, er war sichtlich bemüht, das nicht noch schwerer für Ragi zu machen.

Ragi sah ihn nicht an. „Was ich damals tat, war die schwerste und schlimmste Entscheidung, die ich jemals treffen musste. Ich sagte Skar, dass sein Sohn sterben müsste, bevor auch er andere anfallen konnte. Thorin, er war noch ein Kind, nur neun Jahre alt, ein kleiner Zwergling…“

„Du musstest das Leben aller in der Höhe schützen.“, sagte Fión leise. „Hättest du uns erlaubt zu bleiben… viel schlimmes hätte daraus erwachsen können, du konntest nur die anderen vor uns schützen.“ 

Wieder sah Thorin, dass Fión versuchte Ragi zu stützen, es ihm leichter zu machen, auch wenn… Thorin konnte diesen Blick lesen, was damals geschehen war, hatte seine Spuren an Fión hinterlassen. „Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte er.

„Skar ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Er war ein blinder Mann, Thorin, ein Harfner, und er sagte mir, dass er lieber verbannt sein wolle, als zuzulassen, das sein Sohn getötet wurde.“ Ragi schauderte, er erinnerte sich noch gut an daran. „Und ich wies die Wachen an, die beiden hinaus auf die Oberfläche zu bringen.“ Er schloss die Augen, er konnte sie immer noch sehen, den blinden Harfenspieler und seinen kleinen Sohn, wie sie in der Nacht, im Dunkel auf dem Eis verschwanden. 

Thorin sah zu Fión als ihn selbst die Antwort einfiel. „Ihr seid zur Drachenschmiede gegangen.“ Dari hatte gesagt, dass der Schmied dort, Skars Harfenspiel schätzte. Und Skar würde das Sedilag gut genug gekannt haben, um seinen Weg dorthin zu finden, selbst wenn ihm die Zugänge bei der zerstörten Gletscherstadt versperrt waren. 

„Genau.“, bestätigte Fión seine Vermutung. „Der Lord der Drachenschmiede nahm uns auf, und nachdem er sah was… zu was ich geworden war, sandte er eine Nachrricht an Ragi, dass alle anderen Kinder, die von dem vergifteten Wasser getrunken hatten, zu ihm gebracht werden sollte. Er hat uns gelehrt mit unsere Veränderungen umzugehen, die Kontrolle zu behalten… und nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.“ 

„Und heute dienst du ihm.” Thorin verstand, was er zwischen den knappen Zeilen von Fións Geschichte lesen konnte. Er konnte sie beinahe sehen, die Kinder die aus ihrem Zuhause vertrieben vom Meister der legendären Schmiede aufgenommen wurden, erzogen und ausgebildet… und zu seinen Gefolgsleuten heranwuchsen. Wie viel Zorn, wie viel böses Blut hätte daraus erwachsen können? Es war bewundernswert das Fión und Ragi es geschafft hatten eine Balance zu finden und ein Bündnis aufrecht zu erhalten. „Fión hat Recht, Ragi, du hast dein Volk geschützt, und die Kinder in die Hände gegeben, wo sie Hilfe erfahren konnten.“, sagte er bevor er wieder zu Fión sah. „Und du hast nichts zu befürchten – der Erebor wird immer Raum für all jene haben, die ihn ihre Heimat nennen.“ Sie würden alles andere später lösen, da war nichts was nicht lösbar war. 

***

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter weckte Thorin aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. „Thorin, wach auf.“, hörte er die Stimme von Kíli. Er blinzelte mühsam und sah Kíli neben sich hocken. 

„Hat Thranduil sich doch zu einem Sturm entschieden?“ Thorin kam auf die Füße und packte seine Waffen. Er bemerkte, dass kein allgemeiner Alarm gegeben worden war, noch dass Truppen zu den Wällen eilten, also noch kein Sturm. 

„Nein, die vierte Marschkolonne, die Lachanar gestern gesehen hat, ist heran und es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte Thranduil sie erwartet.“, erläuterte Kíli. „Könnte Dáin doch noch seinen Kopf aus seinem Allerwertesten gefischt haben und sein Heer im Anmarsch sein?“

Thorin warf Kíli einen scharfen Blick zu, es war nicht das Benehmen eines Prinzen sich derartig rüde über einen Blutsverwandten zu äußern, egal wie wahr es sein mochte. „Das bezweifle ich.“, sagte er als sie zu den Zinnen eilten. Als sie dort ankamen, sah Thorin sich um. Die Dämmerung war gekommen und ein anderer düsterer Herbsttag schlich sich über den Wolken heran. Eine lange Marschkolonne näherte sich dem Berg auf der alten Handelsstraße. An der Spitze sah er einige Reiter und einige mehr sicherten die Flanken, doch viel zu wenige um wirklich ein Heer zu sein. Die Hauptgruppe bestand aus Packponys, bepackten Ziegen, und vielen Leuten die zu Fuß gingen, nicht wenige trugen kleine Kinder. „Das ist kein Heer… es sind Leute.“, flüsterte Thorin, er hatte zu viele solche Wanderzüge gesehen, um sie mit etwas anderem zu verwechseln. „und die Elben werden sie genau vor dem Handelstor abschneiden.“ 

Die Handelsstraße führte auf das Handelstor zu, ein verborgenes Tor, dass sich nur von innen öffnen ließ. „Dwalin, Ragi, schickt Krieger zum Handelstor, wir werden es öffnen müssen.“ 

„Thorin…“, setzte Dwalin an. „Wir wissen nicht wer sie sind und warum sie hier sind.“

„Ich weiß wer sie sind.“, sagte Thorin leise. „Mahals Hammer... ich weiß wer sie sind.“ Es gab nur eine Antwort, die in diesem Land Sinn ergab, nur eine Möglichkeit so unwahrscheinlich sie auch war. „Bring genug Krieger um das Tor zu decken, es mag sein das wir kämpfen müssen um sie hereinzulassen.“ 

Sie eilten zum Handelstor hinunter, Ragi war mit seinen Kriegern eingetroffen, ebenso Fión und einige der Seinen. Thorin sprach die Worte, die das Tor öffneten und war auch der Erste, der ins Freie trat, hinter ihm fächerten die Truppen aus. Das war auch gut so, denn die Waldelben waren bereits da, auch wenn zwischen ihnen und der Marschspitze der Kolonne noch kein Kampf ausgebrochen war. 

„Geh zu deinem König zurück und sag ihm, dass er uns entweder durchlassen kann oder derjenige sein wird, der den vierten Sippenmord begonnen hat.“, hörte Thorin die klare Stimme des Reiters an der Marschspitze der Gruppe und er erkannte die Stimme. 

„Elrohir.“, rief er ihm zu und eilte zu ihm hinüber, die Waldelben nicht beachtend. Hinter Thorin ließ Dwalin die Zwerge in langer Reihe die Grünelben abschneiden, so dass sie nicht an die Marschierenden herankamen. 

„Thorin.“ Elrohir saß von seinem Pferd ab um ihn zu begrüßen. Neben ihm stand Bard von Dale, der Krieger sah ernst und angespannt aus. 

„Der Meister von Esgaroth hat sich gegen Euch und Euer Volk gewandt, König Thorin.“, sagte Bard ernst. „Mein Volk ist hier um euch zu unterstützen, so wie wir es in der Vergangenheit getan haben.“ 

„Thorin?“, Ragi hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Seine Armbrustschützen waren rasch wie die Katzen auf die Felsen geklettert und hatten sich gute Schusspositionen gesucht. „Wer sind diese Leute? Menschen und Elben?“ Der Anführer der Höhe sah ihn fragend an, einigermaßen verwirrt über diese Addition zu ihren Reihen. 

„Sie sind Freunde.“, sagte Thorin. „Sehr treue Freunde, Ragi.“ Dies war nicht die Zeit für Erklärungen. „Bard, bringe deine Leute so schnell es geht in den Berg. Wir werden die Elben von euch fernhalten.“ 

„Wenn wir euch lassen.” Der Hauptmann der Waldelben hatte seine Bogenschützen Stellung beziehen lassen. „Unser König hat den Berg für belagert erklärt.“ Auch wenn seine Worte aggressiv schienen, war da ein Zögern in ihnen. 

Elrohir trat vor, so dass er zwischen Bard und den Elben stand. Seine Krieger bildeten mit ihm eine Reihe, gegen die die Waldelben erst antreten mussten, wenn sie an Menschen und Zwerge heranwollten. „Frag deinen König ob er der nächste Sippenmörder sein will.“, sagte er kalt und zog sein Schwert.

Aelin, der neben ihm stand schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ob wir den zur Gesellschaft bräuchten.“, sagte er, ein kalter Humor schwang in den Worten mit. „lass sehen ob er die Nerven hat.“

Bard konnte sehen, dass der Grünelbenhauptmann unsicher war, nicht wusste wie er mit der Lage umgehen sollte. Bard wartete nicht bis sich dieses Patt löste. Er musste seine Leute schnellstens durch das Tor in den Berg kriegen, und so viele wie sie waren, würde das lange genug dauern.

Thorin stand neben Elrohir, bereit zu kämpfen, oder auch zu warten bis die letzten der Menschen es in den Berg geschafft hatten. „Der Drache ist tot.“, sagte er zu Elrohir. „Kíli hat ihn erlegt.“

Der Elb zuckte die Achseln. „Es scheint wir haben einen anderen Drachen, mit dem man fertig werden muss. Sein Name ist Thranduil.“, antwortete er trocken. 

Der Zwergenkönig biss sich auf die Lippe um sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, er mochte den bissigen Humor des Elben. „Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du Bard und seine Leute hierher gebracht hast.“, sagte er. „Doch dein Volk… ihr führt keine Kriege untereinander. Wenn das hier vorbei ist…“  
„Wenn du mir sagen willst, ich soll nach Hause reiten und das alles vergessen, Thorin, dann haben wir ein kleines Problem.“ Elrohir sah kurz zu Thorin und sein Blick war ernst. „Was Thranduil hier tut, ist falsch, so falsch wie was er mit euch im Düsterwald getan hat und ich werde nicht danebenstehen und zusehen, was hier geschieht.“ 

„Ihr würdet wirklich einen weiteren Sippenmord beginnen?“ Der Hauptmann der Waldelben war von den Worten sichtlich erschüttert. „Wie könnt Ihr auch nur daran denken, Eure Waffen gegen Euer eigenes Volk zu erheben?“

„Wenn euer König nicht sehen kann, wie falsch seine Taten sind… dann zählt mich unter die Gefallenen, unter die Sippenmörder, sie sind die bessere Gesellschaft.“ Elrohir warf einen Blick zu Aelin, der mit eisiger Ruhe bereitstand, sollte einer der Grünelben es wirklich wagen anzugreifen. Wenn Thranduil nicht dazu gebracht werden konnte Vernunft anzunehmen, dann wäre es Verrat, sich hier herauszuhalten. Doch die Grünelben zuckten sich nicht, bei allem Zorn, aller Wut… keine von ihnen wagte es einen Pfeil abzufeuern. 

„Thorin, die letzten sind drinnen!“, rief Dwalin und bedeutete Ragi seine Krieger zurückzuziehen. Gemeinsam mit den Elben waren Thorin und Dwalin die letzten, die sich wieder in den Berg zurückzogen und hinter ihnen schloss sich das schwere Steintor. 

***

Das Horn erklang keine Stunde nachdem die Menschen von Dale im Berg angekommen waren. Es war der Alarm vom Ausguck von der oberen Bastion und Dwalin wusste was es bedeuten musste. Thranduil würde die Nachtrichten des Morgens nicht gut aufgenommen haben. Dwalin eilte die Stufen zur Bastion hinauf und war nicht überrascht Boromir dort vorzufinden, er bezweifelte, dass der Menschenkrieger sie überhaupt verlassen hatte. „Die Elben rücken an.“, berichtete Boromir als Dwalin ihn erreichte. „Dreiseiter Angriff wie es aussieht, nicht sehr einfallsreich.“ 

Der Zwerg stimmte ihm zu, es war nicht eben der klügste Schachzug der Elben, zu versuchen die schweren Festungen frontal zu stürmen. Das würde ihnen ein Blutbad einbringen. Aber wer wusste schon was dieser Elbenkönig befohlen hatte. Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren und Dwalin verschwendete keine Gedanken an Fragen, die er nicht lösen konnte. Seine Befehle, kamen kurz und durchdacht, er wusste wen er wo brauchte. 

Er sah wie die Drachenblütigen auf seinen Befehl ihr Positionen oberhalb des Tors einnahmen. Es schien, das selbst ihr Anführer gekommen war, Dwalin sah wie Fión einem hochgewachsenen Krieger Bericht gab. Der Mann war hochgewachsen und bewegte sich mit der unnatürlichen Gewandtheit eines Elben, auch wenn die Rüstung die er trug dunkel war und ein Helm sein Gesicht verbarg. Was Dwalin am meisten an ihm auffiel, war jedoch, dass er den Schild rechts und das Schwert links führte. 

Als Thorin auf die Wälle kam, standen die Truppen bereit, Menschen, Zwerge, Elben, verteilt entlang der Mauern, um den Erebor gegen das anrückende Heer des Waldlandreiches zu verteidigen. Im Licht des untergehenden Mondes sahen sie die Elben herankommen, nicht mehr als Schatten vor der Dämmerung. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Heeren kämpften Elben lautlos, keine Befehle erklangen, keine Fackeln verrieten ihr vorrücken. Ihr Anmarsch war lautlos und geschwind. 

Allzu schnell kamen sie in Reichweite. Dwalin hob die Hand als Signal für die Schützen, die auf dem Wall weiter oben auf diesen Befehl warteten. Der erste Schlag in dieser Schlacht musste von ihnen kommen, und da durfte es kein Zögern geben. Nicht derjenige zu sein der den ersten Pfeil abgefeuert hatte, mochte eine schöne Sentimentalität sein, doch in einer Belagerung hatte sie nichts verloren. Wer eine solche Chance verstreichen ließ, war ein Narr. Er senkte die Hand und die erste Welle der Pfeile und Bolz schoss über sie hinweg und auf die Feinde herab. 

Da war dieser endlos lange Moment, nicht mehr als ein Herzschlag, doch endlos lang, bevor die Pfeile ihr Ziel erreichen konnten. Unten vor der Mauer brandete ein grelles Licht auf, es erstrahlte in dem Raum zwischen den beiden Heeren und was es an Pfeilen nicht aus der Bahn fegte, verbrannte es. „Was ist das für ein Wahnwitz?!“, hallte eine sehr vertraute und sehr wütende Stimme durch die Dämmerung. Im Schein des weißen Lichtes sahen sie die vertraute Gestalt eines alten Mannes mit langem Stab und einem spitzen Hut.

„Gandalf.“ Dwalin hätte schwören können so etwas wie Erleichterung in Thorins Stimme gehört zu haben. „Dwalin…“ Der Kriegsmeister hatte bereits verstanden und signalisierte den Schützen ihr Feuer einzustellen, bevor die ersten von ihnen darauf kamen zu versuchen wie viele Wellen der Zauberer wohl zu parieren vermöchte.

Das Elbenheer hatte ebenfalls innegehalten und Dwalin konnte sehen, dass Thranduil und seine Garde auf Gandalf zuritten. Die anderen Elbentruppen hatten lautlos innegehalten, genauso verwirrt wie vermutlich die Zwerge es waren. 

„Ich werde dort hinunter müssen.“, sagte Thorin. „Dwalin, du kommst mit mir, ebenso wie Balin und Kíli.“

„Thorin…“ Dwalin wusste, dass eine Diskussion zwecklos war, aber er musste es trotzdem nicht mögen. Er traute den Elben nicht über den Weg. Er würde einige starke Kämpfer mitnehmen, Leute die wie die wilden Wölfe kämpfen würden, sollte Thorin angegriffen werden. 

Sie trafen sich auf dem Feld vor den Toren des Erebor, im hellen Licht von Gandalfs Stab. Der Zauberer funkelte sie alle wütend an, sein Bart zitterte vor schlecht verhehltem Ärger. „Was ist dies für ein Wahnwitz?“, fragte er zum zweiten Mal. „Das eure Völker gegeneinander in den Krieg ziehen?“ Sein Blick fiel auf Elrohir, der mit Thorin stand. „Und das Elb die Hand gegen Elb erhebt?“

„Ich bin gekommen um den Weidenschössling von denen, die mein Haus angegriffen haben, zurückzufordern.“, Thranduils Stimme war kühl als er Gandalf antwortete. „Und Gerechtigkeit für jene zu verlangen, die von den Zwergen erschlagen wurden.“ 

Thorin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du zuerst versucht mich umzubringen.“, er warf einen harten Blick auf den Elben. 

Gandalf ignoriert sie beide, seine Augen studierten rasch Thranduils Gefolge und blieben an einem blassen dunkelhaarigen Mann hängen, der nahe bei Thranduil stand. Die Brauen des Zauberers zogen sich zusammen. „Du bist kein Huirorn.“, sagte er und richtete das Licht seines Stabes auf den Fremden.

Das helle Licht berührte die Gestalt des Baumgeistes und er stolperte rückwärts, wie von einem unsichtbaren Schlag getroffen. Seine Form begann zu schmelzen und verschwimmen, beinahe brach er vor Schmerzen in die Knie, als die Gestalt des Baumgeistes wie ein Schatten von ihm abfiel und statt dessen einen Ostling mit gebräunter Haut, dunklem Haar und funkelnden violetten Augen enthüllte. Alle Illusion von Schwäche schwand mit ihm, als der Krieger geschmeidig seinen Sturz auffing. „Dein Meister ist aus seinem Versteck geflohen, Schattendiener.“, Gandalfs Stimme war hart als er sprach. „Und ist zurück in die Schatten gekrochen, denen auch du dienst.“ 

Geschmeidig sprang der Ostling aus der Reichweite der geschockten Elbengarde, seine Bewegungen waren schnell und agil, selbst die Schmerzen seiner plötzlichen Enttarnung schienen ihn kaum zu behindern. Wenn er Furcht empfand, dann war sie gut hinter seinem Lächeln verborgen. „Gut gespielt, Zauberer.“, sagte er in einer wohlklingenden Stimme. „Wirklich gut gespielt, doch dich vergisst, dass der Schatten schwinden mag um sich außerhalb der Reichweite des Lichts wieder zu sammeln.“ 

„Tungar-Suula.“, flüsterte Elrohir als er seinen alten Feind, den er vor Jahrhunderten zuletzt in Carn Dûm gesehen hatte, erkannte. Konnte der Schatten wirklich das Leben seiner Diener verlängern? 

Der Ostling lachte. „Mein Name ist Trakhaine.“, sagte er. „Lange nicht gesehen, Elrohir. Du warst wirklich bessere Gesellschaft als dein Waldlandfreund hier. Tröste ihn ein wenig, wenn ich weg bin, bevor es ans große Sterben geht.“

Thranduils Gesicht war totenbleich geworden, als er mit der wahren Form des Huirorn konfrontiert wurde. „Du… du bist ein Diener von Dol Guldur…“ er zog sein Schwert. „Und ich habe dir vertraut wie ein Narr.“

„Du bist ein Narr, Elb.“, erwiderte Trakhaine, hatte er für Elrohir noch so etwas wie Respekt gehabt, hatte er hier keinen. „Und schwach noch dazu. Zu schwach um zu sein, was du sein willst, zu feige um aufzuhören vorzugeben, zu sein was du nicht bist. Grüß Azog, das alte Mistvieh von mir.“ 

Thranduil stürzte vorwärts, die Klinge gehoben um den Ostling anzugreifen, der seinem Angriff geschmeidig auswich. Malenior, der seinen König in Gefahr sah eilte zu ihnen um zu helfen, doch Trakhaine packte seinen Arm, zwang ihn herum und stieß ihn zu Boden. Mit einem Schlag fuhr die Klinge des Ostlings durch seinen Rücken. Er riss die blutige Klinge aus der Wunde und grinste Thranduil an. „Such dir einen besseren Heermeister, Elb, du wirst ihn brauchen. Wenn ich wieder in diese Lande komme, wird es an der Spitze eines Heeres sein.“ Er sah zum Himmel auf und seine Gestalt verschwamm, als ein Nachtfalke mit hellem Schrei zum Himmel aufschoss. 

„Bogenschützen!“, bellte Dwalin, doch Gandalf hob die Hand und hielt ihn zurück. 

„Lasst ihn gehen. Sein Leben ist an Eide und Dinge gebunden, von denen ich nicht wage offen zu sprechen. Ihr könnt ihn nicht wirklich töten, noch solltet ihr Kraft auf ihn verschwenden.“ 

„Er sagte wir sollten Azog grüßen.“ Thorins gesamte Haltung war von eisiger Ruhe zu kampfbereit geworden, als er den Namen seines alten Widersachers hörte. „Bard berichtete von Gerüchten, dass die Orks die Wildnis durchqueren, doch wie sie durch Düsterwald gekommen sind, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“ 

Gandalf seufzte und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stab. „Ich werde nicht spekulieren, Thorin. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Azogs Heer ist im Anmarsch, ich bin geeilt um euch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Er bringt alle Orks und Goblins mit, die er im Nebelgebirge auftreiben konnte, dazu kommen die Wargreiter. Er hat selbst die Tiefen von Moria entleert, um seine Reihen zu stärken.“ 

„Wir sollten uns wieder in den Berg zurückziehen, mein König.“ Dwalins Stimme war ruhig, der Kriegsmeister schien unerschüttert. „Lasst Azog sich an unseren Wällen einen blutigen Kopf holen.“ 

Thorin sah seinen alten Freund an und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Die Elben hier draußen zurückzulassen, wäre ein Schurkenstreich ebenso groß wie der, als sie uns dem Drachen überließen, Dwalin.“, sagte er grimmig. „Und ich werde niemanden Azog und seinesgleichen überlassen, noch nicht einmal Thranduil.“ Es kostete Thorin alle Kraft diese Worte auszusprechen. Er wusste, dass es das Richtige war, doch es schmerzte. „Dwalin, besprich dich mit den anderen, wir brauchen einen Schlachtplan und das schnell.“ 

Dwalin hatte keine Worte, um zu sagen, wie sehr er Thorins Stärke bewunderte, es war eine wirklich noble Entscheidung, die er hier getroffen hatte, und mehr als die Elben und ihre faulen Verbündeten verdient hatten. Er wandte sich zu dem Elbenkönig der immer noch wie im Schock dastand. „Er hat euren Heermeister getötet, wer führt eure Truppen jetzt?“

Für einige angespannte Momente gab es keine Antwort, dann trat ein junger Elb vor und bedeutete der Garde sich zum seinen Vater zu kümmern. „Das werde wohl ich sein.“, stellte Legolas fest. 

„Mahal stehe uns bei.“, grummelte Dwalin. Er hatte den Jungen gegen Elrohir fechten sehen und es war schmerzhaft offensichtlich gewesen, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. „Lachanar! Scher dich hier herunter!“, rief er zurück zu den Wällen, bevor er sich dem jungen Elben zuwandte. „Hört zu, junger Prinz, ich weiß Ihr habt Grund Lachanar zu hassen, doch für Hass ist auf einem Schlachtfeld kein Platz. Ihr braucht jemanden, der Eure Truppen zusammenhalten kann, jemanden der sie kennt. Also vergesst für einen Tag wer er ist. Wenn alles vorbei ist, könnt Ihr gern vergessen, dass er jemals existiert hat. Im Moment brauche ich Euch und dass Ihr mit ihm zusammenarbeitet.“ 

Legolas nickte dem Zwerg knapp zu. „Ich werde mit ihm arbeiten, Kriegsmeister. Habt ihr schon einen Plan?“

„Gut.“, erwiderte Dwalin, er wusste sie hatten nicht viel Zeit. „Wir werden mit drei Hauptlinien arbeiten, dann können wir die Orks zwischen uns und dem Berg zerdrücken. Unsere Positionen sind die Höhen von Dale, die Rabenhöhe und der Winterhügel.“ Dwalins Geist war schon drei Schritte weiter, mit einem Orkheer von überlegener Zahl gab es nur wenige brauchbare Pläne. „Elrohir, du und die Drachenblütigen gehen auf die Höhen von Dale. Ihr Anführer scheint bei ihnen zu sein – ich vertaue das dir an. Die Rabenhöhe ist bereits von den Waldelben besetzt, also bleibt das ihre Position und Boromir – du nimmst alles was von Bards Leuten brauchbar ist zur Winterhöhe. Der Rest ist mit mir unter den Toren. Wenn Azog noch Azog ist, geht er ohne zu denken auf Thorin los und rennt genau in die Falle.“ 

***

Der westliche Hügel waren schwarz von Orks, ihre Fackeln lodernden gegen den noch dunklen Himmel, noch war der Morgen nicht da, und Thorin machte sich wenig Hoffnungen, dass die Sonne, die bald am Himmel stehen würde, die Orks verlangsamen würde. Nicht wenn Dol Guldur sie hierher getrieben hatte, nicht wenn ihnen der eiserne Griff des Schattens im Nacken saß. Eine kalte Hand legte sich um Thorins Herz, es schien als wolle sich hier ein unerbittlicher Kreis schließen. Wieder stand er unter den Toren eines gefallenen Zwergenreiches und ihm entgegen stand der bleiche Ork. Nur diesmal stand er nicht allein, vielleicht machte das den ganzen Unterschied. Mit ihm standen seine Söhne, Dwalin und die Zwerge, die Rag führte. Auf den Höhen sah er die Elben, Elrohir, die Drachenblütigen und die Menschen. 

Sein Blick fiel zu Bilbo, der bei ihnen war. Das Gesicht das Halblings war blass, angespannt und in einer grimmigen, unhobbitischen Miene erstarrt. Thorin nickte ihm kurz aufmunternd zu, ehe er wieder nach vorn sah, wo das Orkheer von Westen her erschien. Eine gewaltige schwarze Masse, die über den Hügel flutete. Und an der Spitze sah er ihn: einen riesigen bleichen Ork auf einem weißen Warg. Azog war hier. 

Und der bleiche Ork sah ihn ebenfalls, ein lauter Schrei stieg aus seiner Kehle auf, als er seinen Streitkolben hob und nach vorn deutete. Dann trieb er seinen Warg an und preschte den Hügel hinunter. Die Orks verfielen aus ihrem Marsch in einen Sturm, ihr Angriff richtete sich allein auf die Zwerge vor den Toren, sie missachteten die Menschen und Elben auf den Höhen, als sie ihrem Anführer ins Gefecht folgten. Thorin konnte nicht glauben wie viele es waren, die Flut schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Konnten selbst die Nebelberge so viele Orks gehabt haben? Selbst mit allen Kriegern die hier versammelt waren, waren sie mindestens eins zu fünf unterlegen. 

Der erste Zusammenstoß der Heere war ein kalter, widerlicher Laut, wie das Krachen des schwarzen Eises in einer Winternacht, als Klingen, Rüstungen und Körper zusammenprallten, ein erster Schlag der Zerstörung in dem Kämpfer zu Boden gingen und niedergetrampelt wurden. Thorin hörte es kaum, er spürte es, als die Orks gegen sie anfluteten, seine Klinge fand sofort ihr Ziel. Ein Ork fiel geköpft, der nächste niedergestochen, er duckte sich unter einem weiteren Hieb und rammte den Dolch in den Bauch eines Orks. Ein Warg schnappte nach seinem Arm, Thorin kam herum und rammte sein Schwert in den Hals des Biests. Die Flut der Orks ließ nicht nach und Thorin focht mit aller Kraft um ihre Reihen zu lichten. 

***

Boromir sah wie die Orks den Köder annahmen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben sah er eine solche ausgemachte Dummheit ihrerseits und er war dankbar, dass hier kein Ostling das Denken für sie übernahm. Es war mutig von Thorin sich als Köder für Azog anzubieten, mutig und gefährlich. So schwer es Boromir fiel, er wusste, er musste abwarten. Um ihn herum waren die Krieger unruhig, sie wollten angreifen, doch sie mussten den richtigen Moment abwarten, um den Ring hinter den Orks zu schließen. 

Er konnte Fíli und Kíli dort unten bei Thorin spüren, ihre Anspannung klang wie ein Echo zu ihm herauf, ein Echo das zum Schock wurde, als Azog an der Spitze seines Heeres erschien, dann ertränkte das Chaos der Schlacht alles andere. 

„Hagil, linke Flanke auffächern, Bard, die Schützen sind mit dir.“ Sie begannen vorzurücken, ihre Formation entfaltete sich so, dass sie die Orks in den Rücken fassten und einschlossen. Ihre Schützen schickten Wellen von Pfeilen auf die Orks, bevor Teile der Orks sich ihnen zuwandten, in ihrem Angriff lag keine Koordination, nur Zahlen und brutale Kraft. Boromir rückte mit den Männern gegen sie vor, das Schwert in der Hand. 

***

Thorin konnte nicht sagen, wann er Azog in dem wilden Gefecht gesichtet hatte. Der Tag war gekommen, ein trostloser grauer Herbsttag ohne viel Licht und Sonne war angebrochen. Die Schlacht tobte ringsum, die Orks machten schweren Druck auf die Elben auf der Rabenhöhe. Thorin hatte weder die Zeit noch die Kraft die Lage wirklich zu sehen, denn die Orks rannten immer noch wie eine Flut gegen die an. Jeder Schlag mochte einen zu Boden schicken, doch zwei mehr rückten nach. Doch diesmal sah er einen weißen Fleck zwischen den schwarzen Leibern, als der weiße Warg gegen ihn anrannte. Er schob den Fuß nach außen und verbreiterte seinen Stand, als er Orkrist mit beiden Händen packte. In den Bergen hatte er dieses Biest unterschätzt, diesen Fehler würde er nicht erneut machen. 

Der Warg sprang vorwärts, Thorin duckte sich und zog die Klinge über die Flanke des Wolfs. Der Warg landete stolpernd, wurde aber von Azog für einen erneuten Angriff herumgerissen. Thorin wich dem nächsten Angriff nicht aus, sondern blieb eisig kalt in der Bahn des Wolfs stehen. Als er heran war hob Thorin die Klinge und rammte sie dem mächtigen Warg in den Kopf, mit einem hässlichen Knacken fraß sich Orkrist durch den Schädelknochen. Im selben Moment spürte er einen furchtbaren Schlag in seine Seite, als Azogs Streitkolben ihn durch die Luft wirbelte. Hart schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Thorin rappelte sich hastig auf bevor der bleiche Ork ihn erreichen konnte. Doch Fíli hatte Azog bereits den Weg abgeschnitten, Azogs schwerer Hieb zerschmetterte Fílis linken Arm, im selben Moment da die Klinge in seiner rechten Hand, in Azogs Flanke traf.

Thorin sprintete hinüber bevor ein weiterer Schlag des bleichen Orks landen konnte, zwei schwere Hiebe ließen Azog rückwärts stolpern. Kílis Hieb von der Seite traf Azogs verstümmelten Arm, wütend kam der Ork herum und der Hieb seines Streitkolbens fegte Kíli von den Füßen. Doch im gleichen Moment schnitt Fílis Schwert durch seine Kniekehlen. Mit einem Schrei brach Azog nach vorn ein und stolperte. Thorin zögerte keinen Moment, Orkrist beschrieb einen flirrenden Kreis in der Luft und als die Klinge herab kam, enthauptete sie den bleichen Ork. 

Ein Schrei, ein Heulen unbändiger Wut ging durch das Orkheer als sie ihren Anführer fallen sahen. Mit der ganzen Kraft und Wut eines verwundeten Tieres wandten sie sich gegen die Anhöhe der Zwerge. 

***  
Dass die Orks sich dem Kern der Schlacht zuwandten, brachte nicht viel Entlastung, aber es erlaubte Lachanar die Reihen zu kürzen und auf der Hügelspitze wieder so etwas wie Koordination in die wankenden Reihen zu bringen. Er wusste, dass hier zu viele Reservetruppen standen, es fehlten die Banner von der Südgrenze, mit denen er das hätte durchstehen können. Zu viele Elben waren bereits unter den Orkklingen gefallen. Noch konnten sie den Hügel halten, aber ein Durchbruch der Orks war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Eine Klinge in jeder Hand hatte er sich zur anderen Seite der Höhe durchgekämpft. „Legolas!“ Er wirbelte herum, und stach einen Ork ab, der an den Prinzen und dessen schwer verletzten Vater heran wollte. „Bring deinen Vater hier raus. Überlass den Rest uns.“ 

„Nein!“ Legolas erschoss zwei weitere Orks und duckte sich unter dem Schlag von einem der zu nahe heran gekommen war. Lachanar schlug dem Ork den Kopf ab und Legolas schoss an ihm vorbei den nächsten ab. „Ich kann nicht fliehen, ich bin nicht feige.“ 

Der ehemalige Heermeister war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die anstürmenden Orks abzuwehren, als dass er die Debatte weiterführen konnte. Seine Klingen trafen ihre Ziele in schneller Folge, er erlaubte sich kein Innehalten, bis alles was zu nahe gekommen war, am Boden lag. „Du bist der einzige Sohn deines Vaters, Legolas, er wird dich brauchen. Er ist verwundet und muss hier raus bevor wir diese Höhe verlieren.“ 

Selbst in der Mitte des Kampfes, des blutigen Chaos das um sie herum tobte, bemerkte Legolas wie Lachanar ihn angesprochen hatte. Er zählte sich wirklich nicht mehr zu den Elben des Waldlandreiches. Konnte er, Legolas, seinem Haus die Schande eines anderen Rückzuges antun? Er spürte einen harten, fast brutalen Griff um seinen Arm, Lachanar hatte ihn gepackt, sein vernarbtes Gesicht war mit Blut verschmiert und sah im düsteren Licht des Tages unheimlich aus. „Hör zu, Legolas, ich war dort als Oropher fiel, und ich war dabei als wir Amdir verloren haben… ich habe auch Dior fallen sehen… und ich will keinen weiteren Sindarkönig dieser Liste hinzufügen, ganz gleich welche Wahl ich für mich selbst getroffen habe. Düsterwald wird euch beide brauchen um sich von Dol Guldurs Umtrieben zu erholen. Bring deinen Vater hier raus, oder es wird sein Ende sein. Geh.“

Mit einem Nicken befolgte Legolas die Worte des älteren Elben, er und zwei Überlebende der Garde, brachten Thranduil von Schlachtfeld.

Lachanar wandte sich wieder den Kämpfen zu, mehr Orks kamen. Was von den Elben noch stand war der harte Kern des Heeres aus Düsterwald, was wenig genug war. Er wusste, dass sie den Hügel nicht halten konnten, aber bei Tulkas ewigem Zorn, er würde die Orks für ihren Erfolg hart arbeiten lassen. 

***

Das Feld brach auseinander, Elrohir konnte es sehen. Der Elbenkrieger wusste nicht mehr wie lange er gekämpft hatte. Seine Rüstung war mit dem Blut unzähliger Orks beschmiert, seine Klinge schartig von den vielen Rüstungen durch die sie gefahren war. Wäre der Herr der Drachenschmiede nicht gewesen, er bezweifelte dass er hätte das Feld so halten können. Der einhändige Krieger kämpfte mit einem Geschick und mit einem solchen Auge für die Lage und für Taktik, das Elrohir zumeist seiner Führung gefolgt war. Ohne ihn hätten sie die Höhen von Dale nicht halten können. Doch die Dinge standen schlecht, die Rabenhöhe war kurz davor abgeschlachtet zu werden, und die Winterhöhe hatten die Orks so hart in den Rücken gefasst, das Elrohir sich fragte, wie viele der Kämpfer dort nicht wiederkommen würden. Mit Azogs Fall hatte sie Kraft der Orks wieder auf das Zentrum konzentriert und die Zwerge verloren an Boden. Seine Augen gingen von der Rabenhöhe zu den Toren des Erebor, beide Punkte brauchten Hilfe und sie hatten kaum genug um einen zu entsetzen. 

„Elrohir, wir müssen die Rabenhöhe den Orks abjagen bevor sie dort ihre Schützen in Stellung bringen.“ Wie jemand in der Mitte dieses Chaos noch den Überblick haben konnte, war etwas das Elrohir nicht verstand. Er versuchte nicht dem Herrn der Drachenschmiede einen Namen zu geben, allzu gut ahnte er, wer es war. Es gab keinen zweiten Elben in der Geschichte der seine rechte Hand verloren hatte, und dennoch kämpfte, als wollte es Tulkas selbst eine Lehre über Kriegsführung erteilen. „Was ist mit den Toren?“, fragte er zurück. 

„Das ist unsere Sache – nimm deine Leute und befreie die Rabenhöhe, von dort aus könnt ihr die Orks mit Pfeilen eindecken. Meine Leute und ich übernehmen das Tor.“ 

Elrohir würde nie sagen, dass die Drachenblütigen nicht beeindruckend kämpften, sie hatten mehr ausgehalten als er erwartet hatte, doch sie waren zu wenige. „Das werdet ihr nicht überleben.“ 

Fión befreite seine Schwerter aus einer Orkleiche. „Dann ist es bis zum Tode.“, sagte er grimmig. „Auf, Jungs! Für einen letzten Tanz mit der schwarz verschleierten Dame.“ 

Elrohir sagte kein weiteres Wort, sie würden dem Herrn der Drachenschmiede folgen, auch wenn es in den sicheren Untergang war. Ihre Loyalität war frei und gern gegeben… dagegen zu sprechen wäre niedrig. „Ein Stern über euch.“, sagte er als er und seine Elbenkrieger sich der Rabenhöhe zuwandten. Und hinter sich hörte er die Antwort: „Stirb Stolz.“

***

Thorin brach in die Knie, als eine Axt in seine Seite fuhr, er rammte dem Ork das Schwert in den Bauch und packte den Schildrand eines anderen Orks um sich wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen. Ein Hagel Pfeile prasselte auf sie nieder, viele wurden von Kílis Klinge aus der Luft geschnitten. Thorin befreite Orkrist aus dem Kadaver und schlug dem nächsten Ork den Kopf ab. Neben ihm ging Fíli unter den Klingen der Orks zu Boden, Thorin griff sie an, weder auf seine Wunden noch Deckung achtend, ein Hieb kostete beide den Kopf. Doch Fíli kam nicht wieder auf die Füße. Über seinem verwundeten Sohn stehend kämpfte Thorin wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Egal wie viele kamen, er hackte, stach und schlug sich einen Weg durch sie hindurch. In seinem Rücken wusste er Kíli, der mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit kämpfte. Als auch ihre Kraft zu erlahmen drohte, stolperten die Orks bereits über die Leichenhaufen ihrer Vorgänger. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Thorin die Bogenschützen, doch es war zu spät. Ein Hagel Pfeile, aus kurzer Distanz abgefeuert ging auf sie nieder, durchschlug Rüstungen und Gliedmaßen. Eine Welle von Schmerzen löschte sein Bewusstsein aus. 

Dwalin hatte sich den Hügel herauf gekämpft, als er sie fallen sah, er war zu spät, die Pfeile schickten Thorin und Kíli zu Boden nur Momente bevor er sie erreichen konnte. Der erste Ork hob die Klinge um sie in Stücke zu hacken, wurde von einem Hammerschlag den Hügel herab befördert. Dwalin schwang die schwere Waffe mit voller Wucht, und fegte mehrere von ihnen außer Reichweite. Mehr kamen angestürmt, eifrig zu beenden was sie begonnen hatten, ihr Geheul hallte von Hass und Rachsucht wieder. Doch keiner von ihnen kam an die drei Verwundeten heran. Dwalin kämpfte mit der Wut eines verwundeten Bären um sie von Thorin und den Jungs fernzuhalten. Sein König mochte gefallen sein, doch der Kriegsmeister stand noch und die Orks würden sie nicht bekommen, nicht solange er noch atmete. Ein Hieb folgte dem nächsten, als mehr kamen, und Sturmrufer sang in seinen Händen. 

Bilbo duckte sich unter dem Tritt eines Orks, sein Schwert fuhr durch das Knie des Orks und ein Hieb von Dwalins Hammer zerschlug seinen Schädel. Der Hobbit stand mit Dwalin dort wo Thorin , Fíli und Kíli in ihrem Blut lagen. Der Horror und das Entsetzten, das er gefühlt hatte, waren zu einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit geworden. Er würde die Orks nicht an ihre Freunde heranlassen. Dies ist das Gesicht des Feindes., hatte Boromir ihm in den Nebelbergen gesagt. Es erschien immer noch wahnwitzig, dass ein Krieger und König wie Thorin Eichenschild die Hilfe von ihm, Bilbo Beutlin, vormals aus Beutelsend, wollen oder brauchen würde, doch Bilbo würde ihn verteidigen so gut er konnte. 

Ein weiterer Ork stolperte vorwärts vom stachligen Stiel Sturmrufers getroffen, Bilbo erstach ihn gerade durch die Brust als er zu nahe kam. Die Orks die von Dwalins Hammer nur von den Füßen geworfen wurden, fanden den Tod in Bilbos Klinge. Unter seinen nackten Füßen spürte er das Blut, dass die Erde in Schlamm verwandelten, sowie Stahl und blutige Rüstungsteile, zusammen mit kalten Leichen. Aber er nahm sie kaum wahr, nicht solange noch mehr Orks versuchten an die Freunde heranzukommen, die hinter ihm lagen, vielleicht lebten sie noch, vielleicht starben sie, er wusste es nicht. Noch ein Ork und ein weiterer, wieviele von den stolpernden Goblins er getötet hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Wie viele Orks waren das? Irgendwann mussten ihnen doch einmal die frischen Truppen ausgehen?

***

Fión stand Seite an Seite mit seinen drachenblütigen Brüdern und Schwestern, er wusste, dass das Knacken des Orkrings beim Tor die meisten von ihnen das Leben kosten würde, doch davor scheuten sie nicht zurück. „Keine Zurückhaltung mehr,“, sagte er zu den anderen. „Lasst alles raus… lasst sie das Drachenblut sehen.“ Es würde einen furchtbaren Preis verlangen, selbst von denen die nicht starben, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie rückten vor und Fión sah eine vertraute, hochgewachsene Gestalt neben sich, er wechselte die Klinge in die andere Hand, so würde er ihn leichter decken können. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, eine stummes Erkennen, nicht mehr, es brauchte keine Worte. Für Fión gab es weder Zweifel noch Ängste. Dies war derjenige der sich seiner angenommen hatte, ihn gelehrt und ausgebildet hatte, ihn zu dem Krieger gemacht hatte, der er heute war. Er würde ihm folgen, bis zum Ende der Welt wenn notwendig. 

Sie trafen auf die Orks in der Mitte des Feldes, ein Keil von Kriegern um einen Ring zu sprengen. Der Herr der Drachenschmiede kämpfte mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Kraft wie kein anderer, seine Klinge fuhr durch die Orks wie eine Sense durch die reifen Ähren. Fión musste alles geben um mitzuhalten und seine rechte Flanke zu decken. Der Zwergenkrieger ließ langsam die Kontrolle los die er gelehrt worden war, erlaubte dem was in seinem Inneren war durchzubrechen. Die Orks wurden zu Schatten, die er sah wo sie sein würden, bevor sie dort waren, seine eigene Bewegungen wurden schneller und geschmeidiger als er nach dem was er sah handelte, die Orks oft erwischte bevor sie ihn überhaupt kommen sahen, sie abschnitt bevor sie ihren Platz erreichen konnten. Wie eine Schlange begann sich die Dunkelheit in ihm auszurollen, als der Zorn des Drachenblutes langsam in seinen Geist kroch. 

Ein schauriges Heulen zerriss den Kampflärm, der tiefe, animalische Schrei eines seiner Brüder, als das Drachenblut in ihm frei wurde. Mit heißer Wut sprang der Zwerg auf die Orks und begann sie mit bloßen Händen zu zerreissen, schlug seine Zähne in ihre Hälse, in seinem Wahnsinn wurde er zur reißenden Bestie. Fión wusste dass dies nur der Erste war, sie alle würden folgen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, er kämpfte weiter und ließ alles was das Drachenblut ihm gegeben hatte hervor kommen, die Schnelligkeit, die Voraussicht, die Rage… sie würden eine Welle schierer Zerstörung sein. 

***

Boromir konnte sehen, was die Kämpfer von der Höhe von Dale versuchten und es war genau das Richtige. Das Zentrum der Orks hatte sich um die Vorhügel des Erebor festgebissen, wenn es brach würde auch die Ordnung der Orks am Ende sein. Doch sie waren zu wenige. Er war sich bewusst wie erschöpft seine Männer waren, Dales Krieger war tapfer, doch dies war die härteste Schlacht ihres Lebens und sie war noch lange nicht vorbei. „Hagil, schließt die Reihen,“ befahl er. „Bard, Bogenschützen zur Rabenhöhe.“ Er wusste, was er von ihnen verlangte, doch es war das oder der sichere Untergang. 

Bard folgte dem Befehl rasch, und ohne zu zögern. Hagil und Aiken hatten einer gewissen Ordnung in die angeschlagene Truppe gebracht. „Du hast Erfahrung mit so etwas.“, stellte Hagil trocken fest, er erkannte einen erfahrenen Hauptmann wenn er einen sah. 

„Zu viel.“, Boromir war froh, dass die beiden Söldner hier waren, sie hatten mehr Erfahrung als der Rest. Von Ferne konnte er Kíli und Fíli spüren, sie waren am Boden und ihr Leben entströmte langsam… er hielt diesen Schmerz fest, versuchte mit ihnen an Kraft zu teilen was er konnte. Er wusste nicht ob es reichen würde. 

Sie fassten die Orks in die andere Flanke. Der Orkring zwischen ihnen und den Drachenblütigen, musste brechen. Boromirs Schwert sang im Zorn, seine Kraft half ihm sich wie ein Sturm durch diese Orks zu metzeln, nie nachzulassen, jeder Schritt brachte mehr Leichen, und langsam, ganz langsam begann das Zentrum der Orks zu wanken. 

Fión sah die Menschen, die den Ring der Orks am anderen Ende aufbrachen, die Orks begannen zu wanken. Schmerz brannte hell in ihm, als er die wilden Schreie hörte mit denen seine Brüder vom Drachenblut überwältigt wurden, in ihrem Wahnsinn rissen sie immer tiefere Lücken in die Reihen der Orks. Fión konnte fühlen wie der Wahnsinn auch nach ihm griff, noch hielt er ihn Zaum, doch es wurde schwerer und schwerer. Er sah zwei Orks angreifen, er parierte die Angriffe schneller als sie kamen. Ein dritter warf einen Speer, er schlug ihn weg, als eine Klinge durch seine Rüstung fuhr und sich in seine Seite bohrte. Ein brennender Schmerz schickte ihn zu Boden. 

Elrohir sah wie die Orks auseinanderbrachen. Die Rabenhöhe war wieder in ihrer Hand, doch die Verluste waren schwer. „Lachanar!“ Er wollte nicht wissen was passiert wäre, wenn Malenior noch gelebt hätte. Lachanar hatte die Waldelben zusammengehalten, so schlimm es auch wurde. „Lass uns das beenden.“ Er deutete ins Tal. Als sie gegen die Orks vorrückten hörte Elrohir ein dumpfes Brüllen von Westen her. Auf den Höhen im Westen sah er einen gewaltigen Bären, gefolgt von noch mehr seiner Art, und über ihnen im Sturm flogen Adler.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilog: Der Preis des Sieges

Die Welt begann sich plötzlich vor Boromirs Augen drehen und ein stechender Schmerz durchdrang seine Brust, er ging in die Knie bevor er völlig zusammenbrechen konnte. Eine neue Nacht war auf den Feldern außerhalb des Erebor gefallen, doch die Suche nach Überlebenden war noch im vollen Gange. Wie alle, die noch stehen konnten, hatte er mitgeholfen, so viele der Verwundeten als möglich zu finden und zu den Heilern zu bringen. Doch jetzt stieß er an die Grenzen seiner Kraft. „Kíli…“, er konnte spüren wie beide Brüder immer schwächer wurden. 

„Boromir.“ Bard hockte sich neben ihn. „Wir bringen dich besser zu einem Heiler, du siehst aus als könntest du jeden Moment umkippen.“ Der Bogenschütze betrachtete ihn besorgt. 

„Ich bin nicht verletzt.“, Boromirs Worte waren leise, er hatte wirklich nur Kratzer abgekriegt der dunkle Mithrilstahl des Kettenhemds hatte keine Waffe durchkommen lassen. „Ich muss Kíli und Fíli finden.“

„Die beiden Prinzen?“, fragte Bard. „Dwalin hat sie zu einem der Elbenheiler gebracht, nachdem Beorn König Thorin vom Feld gebracht hat. Warum?“

„Sie werden schwächer, ich kann ihre Wunden spüren… das Leben entschwindet von ihnen.“ Boromir beruhigte seinen Atem und versuchte das Band fester in seinem Geist zu verankern, um ihnen von seiner Stärke zu geben was er konnte. 

„Du kannst ihre Wunden spüren?“ Bard hatte Dwalin gesehen als er Prinz Kíli vom Feld getragen hatte, der junge Zwergenkrieger hatte kaum noch geatmet, sein Bruder sah nicht besser aus. „Beim Licht… und stehst noch?“ Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was es heißen mochte, die Wunden von zwei anderen noch zur eigenen Erschöpfung dazu zu spüren. Boromir hätte längst zusammenbrechen sollen. 

Auf Bards Schulter gestützt kam Boromir wieder auf die Beine, auch wenn ein wenig wackelig. „Welche andere Wahl habe ich?“, gab er zurück. „Sie brauchen meine Kraft jetzt.“ 

Bard packte Boromirs Arm um ihn stützen als sie losgingen. „Ich bringe dich zu ihnen.“, sagte er. „Gib sie noch nicht auf, die Elben sollen große Heiler sein.“ Er konnte sich selbst kaum von den Worten überzeugen.

Sie gingen langsam, immer wieder wurde Boromir von Wellen von Schwäche befallen während sie den Weg zum Berg hinter sich brachten. Er war dankbar für Bards Hilfe, die ihm überhaupt erlaubte bis zu dem Seitentor, dass die Zwerge geöffnet hatten, um die Verwundeten in die Festung zu bringen, zu gelangen. Drinnen standen sie in einem dunklen Gang und Aelin kam auf sie zu. „Ein weiterer Verwundeter, Bard?“, fragte er, wie die meisten seiner Leute, war er damit beschäftigt den Verwundeten zu helfen. 

„Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt.“ Boromir schaffte es mühsam aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. „Aelin, was ist mit Kíli, Fíli und Thorin?“

Der Noldor schüttelte den Kopf. „Elrohir ist immer noch bei Thorin. Er sagt, das König könnte es schaffen. Die beiden Prinzen… weniger. Ihre Wunden sind zu schwer.“

Eine neue Welle von Schmerz erreichte Boromir und er schloss seine Augen und stützte sich mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Aelin hatte zugefasst um ihn zu stützen. Seine Hände berührten Boromirs Arm. „Gütiges Licht! Du bist mit ihnen verbunden. Bard lass ihn hier und übernimm was immer er noch zu tun hatte.“

Der Bogenschütze fröstelte bei den Worten, sie hatten etwas sehr endgültiges. „Wird es wieder besser werden?“, bestand er auf eine Antwort. „Er sagte er könne ihre Wunden fühlen.“ 

„Ich weiß.“, gab Aelin zurück. „er spürt alles was mit ihnen passiert, auch die Nacht die näherkommt. Und nein, Bard es wird nicht besser werden. Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte, es war nie für die Verwendung von Sterblichen bestimmt, aber wenn die beiden sterben… dann stirbt auch er.“ Der Noldor nahm sich nicht die Zeit für weitere Erklärungen, und brachte Boromir in einen kleinen, kahlen Raum. Fíli und Kíli lagen auf Decken gebettet auf dem Boden. Ihre Wunden waren verbunden worden, aber ihr Atem war flach, und sie drifteten langsam der Dunkelheit entgegen. Aelin wusste, dass Ivordaer erwogen hatte die Operation an Kílis Rippen zu riskieren, doch die würde ihn ebenso sicher umbringen, wie die Wunde selbst. Es war immer die härteste Entscheidung, zwischen den ganz hoffnungslosen Fällen und denen die man vielleicht noch retten konnte. Aelin half Boromir sich neben ihnen auf den Boden zu knien, er konnte das Band zwischen den dreien spüren. „Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte er. „Dieser Zauber…“  
„Unwichtig.“ Boromirs Worte waren kurz, wenn auch harsch. „Keine Zeit dafür. Haben deine Leute weiße Ithalnüsse, Steinfußwurzeln?“

Aelin sah ihn verständnislos an. „Der Berserkertrank? Boromir, selbst wenn mein Volk solche Mittel verwenden würde, könnte es diesen beiden nicht helfen.“

„Nicht ihnen, es soll mich über diese Schwäche bringen, damit sie mehr Kraft von mir bekommen können. Hat früher schon geklappt.“ Boromir atmete langsam aus, jetzt da er bei ihnen war, war es leichter sie seine Kraft teilen zu lassen. Kíli und er hatten das oft füreinander getan, es würde wieder gehen, auch wenn es anstrengender war. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme, um dem Band die Sache zu erleichtern.

„Nichts, kein Trank oder Zauber könnte dir die Kraft geben, das zu tun. Sie sind zu nahe der Nacht bereits.“, sagte Aelin leise. „Boromir… wie weit würdest du gehen um sie zu retten?“

„Soweit wie nötig.“ Boromir hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf das Band, es war für die letzten zwanzig Jahre Teil seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte eine Menge darüber gelernt in dieser Zeit. Er würde die beiden nicht aufgeben, nicht solange sie das noch auskämpfen konnten. 

Der Noldorkrieger konnte die Entschlossenheit in dem Menschenkrieger sehen, und er respektierte diese Entschiedenheit. Aelin ward dabei gewesen, als dieser Zauber, das Band, ursprünglich erschaffen worden war. Er war einer von sieben Elben gewesen, die ihre fea miteinander verbunden hatten, ihre Stärker und Lebenskraft geteilt hatten um einen der ihren, einen Krieger, einen König, zu retten, um ihn aus dem Abgrund der Nacht zurückzuholen und zu heilen. Doch hier lag der Fall schwieriger. Menschen hatten nicht die Fähigkeit sich selbst wieder aus einem solchen Band zu lösen, ihre Seelen hatten nicht die Gabe solche Bande zu schaffen und zu brechen. Er konnte es hier sehen, durch das Band teilten die drei Kraft, oder Kíli und Fíli wären tot gewesen, ehe man sie in den Berg bringen konnte, und jetzt würde es sie alle drei töten. Es gab einen Weg da heraus, eines der vielen Geheimnisse dieses Zaubers, doch es war ihm verboten darüber zu sprechen. Er stand auf, und ließ Boromir mit den beiden Zwergen allein. Draußen sah er Caredhil, der gerade einige Verwundete zu den entsprechenden Heilern gebracht hatte. Er ging auf den jüngeren Krieger zu. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Warum geht es, Aelin?“, fragte Cardhil. „Braucht Elrohir Hilfe bei Thorin?“

„Nein, es geht um Thorins Söhne. Ich wage nicht sie für lange allein zu lassen, im Moment.“ Aelin wünschte er könnte diesen Botengang selbst erledigen, doch mit dem was Boromir hier versuchte, blieb er besser. Boromir mochte noch einige Stunden durchhalten müssen, wenn sie versuchen wollten, was er angesprochen hatte. „Caredhil ich brauche dich um den Herrn der Drachenschmiede zu finden.“, sagte er. Er hatte den Krieger sofort erkannt, sofort gewusst wer auf diesem Schlachtfeld war. „Finde ihn, und sage ihm, dass Aralaimé seine Nachsicht erbittet, doch in einer Angelegenheit der Tealan Kal seine Hilfe braucht und bring ihn her. Mehrere Leben hängen davon ab.“ 

Caredhil verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, um was er gebeten wurde. Doch er nickte und eilte nach draußen, um zu tun was Aelin gesagt hatte. 

***

Der einhändige Krieger suchte das Schlachtfeld ab, er wusste bereits was er finden würde. Er hatte gesehen, wie die jungen Drachenblütigen ausbrannten, wie einer nach dem anderen dem Wahnsinn des Blutes verfiel. Die meisten hatte er tot gefunden, zwischen den Leichen der Feinde, die sie mit in den Untergang gerissen hatten. Einige, wenige fand er noch atmend, im Sterben, auf dem schmerzhaften Weg aus dieser Welt heraus. Er konnte wenig für sie tun, außer in ihren letzten Momenten bei ihnen zu sein, und zu hoffen, dass jener, der ihr Volk eines geschaffen hatte, sie in Gnade aufnehmen würde. Als er sie vor einem kurzen Jahrhundert aufgenommen hatte, war dies weniger ein Akt der Barmherzigkeit gewesen, als einer der alten Verbundenheit, eine Verpflichtung, die er nicht zur Seite setzen würde.

In seinem langen Leben hatte er die verschiedenen Gesichter von Aules Kindern gesehen, ihre Hartnäckigkeit, ihren Schaffensdrang, ihre Ehre, ihre sture Tapferkeit selbst im Angesicht eines Drachen stehenzubleiben. Er hatte auch ihre Gier gesehen, ihre Härte, ihre Anmaßung sich gegen ein Elbenkönigreich zu wenden, gegen das sie nicht hätten wagen sollen die Hand zu erheben. 

 

Es war ihm wie eine bittere Ironie erschienen, dass es einer von ihnen gewesen war, der ihn nach seinem Sturz gefunden und sein Leben riskiert hatte um ihn aus der Lavaspalte zu holen. Er hatte ihn wieder gesund gepflegt. Das Volk der Höhe mochte gewusst haben, wer er war, und wenn es so war, dann hatte es sie nicht gekümmert. Für Jahrtausende hatten sie ihm in den tiefen ihres Berges Zuflucht gegeben und vor einer Welt verborgen, die begann ihn tot zu glauben. Und er wiederum hatte sie gegen die Frostwürmer und anderen Gefahren aus dem Sedilag verteidigt, oder dem eine oder anderen Lindwurm, der aus der verwitterten Heide angekrochen kam, ein Ende gemacht. Die Drachenschmiede war seine Heimat geworden, und für die Außenwelt wurde sie zur Sage, zur geheimnisumwitterten Legende, die das Volk der Höhe hütete. Sie hatten seinen Wunsch nach Einsamkeit respektiert, und nur wenige, mutige unter ihnen hatten es gewagt sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Einige hatte er gelehrt, die meisten hatte er verjagt. Doch als die Jahrhunderte sich zu Jahrtausenden streckten, das zweite Zeitalter der Sonne, dem dritten wich und alterte, hatte er angefangen die Gesellschaft von ihnen zu schätzen. Bis Skar… bis er Skars Harfe gehört hatte, in den einsamen Gängen des Sedilag, wo sein älterer Bruder ihn zu verbergen pflegte, während er selbst auf Frostwurmjagd ging. Die beiden Brüder waren jung gewesen, jung, verwaist und überlebten mit Tapferkeit und Geschick. Skars Harfe war wie ein magisches Echo gewesen, und etwas das er so lange vermisst hatte. 

Ein gequältes Husten unterbrach seine Gedanken, er stand wieder auf dem blutigen Hügel, wo die letzten schweren Gefechte getobt hatten, fast keiner der Drachenblütigen hatte es bis hierher geschafft. Er sah sich um, ein scheppern wies ihm den Weg, als er sah wie ein verwundeter Krieger eine Orkleiche zur Seite schob, die auf ihm lag. „Fión.“ Er erkannte den Zwerg sofort und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er seinen jungen Freund noch lebendig finden würde, nicht so wie er zu Boden gegangen war.

„Rú…“ Fións Stimme war rau, und das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.

Der Name brachte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, es war die kurze Form, aus den Tagen in denen der junge Zwergling das Wort Russandol noch nicht hatte aussprechen können. Der Elb eilte zu dem verwundeten Kämpfer hinüber. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag nahm er den schweren Helm ab, und enthüllte sein stolzes Gesicht, umrahmt von rotgoldenem Haar. Er hockte sich neben den verwundeten Zwerg. „Nein, versuch nicht zu sprechen, spar dir deine Kraft auf.“ Er konnte sehen, dass Fións Augen klar waren, sie enthielten keine Spur vom Wahnsinn des Blutes. Er hatte nicht gewagt darauf zu hoffen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Fións Kontrolle etwas ausgeprägter gewesen war, als die der anderen. Oder war er einfach nur strenger mit ihm gewesen? Vorsichtig half er Fión sich aufzusetzen, der Zwerg hatte eine Hand über die Wunde in seiner Seite gepresst. 

„So viel Besorgnis, Rú… steht dir nicht.“ Fións Stimme wurde etwas fester. „Sag mir, dass das Blut mich schon heilen wird und ich aufhören soll schwach zu sein… das bringt mich schon wieder auf die Füße.“ Da war ehrliche Zuneigung in seinen Worten und der grimmige Wille das hier durchzustehen.

„Auf die Füße kommst du mit der Wunde nicht.“, sagte Russandol strenger. „Ich werde dich zu einem Heiler bringen. Du darfst dich dieses Mal nicht auf die Heilung durch das Blut verlassen – nicht nachdem es dich beinahe überwältigt hat.“

„Konnte ich nicht passieren lassen. Ich hab meinem Vater auf dem Sterbebett was versprochen.“, grollte Fión und hockte die Füße an. 

Skar war nur zehn Jahre nachdem der Drache kam, von einem Frostwurm schwer verletzt worden und gestorben. Das Versprechen… um was er seinen Sohn gebeten hatte, war berührend gewesen und doch war Fión zu jung gewesen ein solches Versprechen zu geben oder zu halten, auch wenn er genau das seit jenem Tag getan hatte. Rú hatte gelernt mit Schwüren vorsichtig zu sein. 

„My Lord?“, sie wurden von deinem Elben angerufen, der herbeigeeilt war. Es war niemand den Russandol erkannte, nicht das das nach so langer Zeit zu erwarten war. 

Er sah kurz auf, nicht mehr als eine Bestätigung, dass er von dem Elben Notiz genommen hatte. „Hilf mir ihn zu tragen, er muss zu den Heilern.“, sagte er, nicht ganz ein Befehl und doch überdeutlich keine Bitte. 

„My Lord,“, setzte der Elb zum zweiten Mal an. „Aralaimé erbittet Eure Nachsicht in einer Angelegenheit des Tealan Kal…“ Er stolperte über die Worte, vielleicht weil ihm langsam klar wurde wem er gegenüber stand. 

Er sah den Elben nur an, bis er endlich schwieg. „Ich habe einen verwundeten Krieger hier und du wirst mir helfen ihn zu den Heilern zu bringen. Danach höre ich mir an was Aralaimé zu sagen hat.“

***  
Dwalin hatte einer weiteren Gruppe von Verwundeten auf dem Weg zum Berg zurück geholfen. Langsam lichtete sich das Feld, die Zahl von Verwundeten, Sterbenden und Gefallenen lief sich auf, und ergab langsam ein Bild ihrer Verluste. Der Kriegsmeister war erschöpft, körperlich so sehr wie emotional, doch er konnte nicht einfach zusammenklappen oder sich ausruhen. Dennoch war Dwalins Herz schwer, als er sich um die Truppen kümmerte. Thorin schwer verwundet, Kíli und Fíli dem Tode nahe, diese Gedanken lagen schwer auf ihm. „Dwalin.“ Bofur kam auf ihn zu, der Bergmann war so müde wie Dwalin auch, und niedergeschlagen. 

„Bofur.“ Dwalin ging auf ihn zu. „Warst du schon bei den Heilern?“ Er konnte sehen wie schleppend Bofur ging, die bleichen Züge, die mehr als nur Erschöpfung verrieten.

„Nein.“ Bofur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht verwundet, Dwalin und Bombur… er braucht keinen Heiler mehr.“ 

Der Ausdruck in Bofurs Augen erinnerte Dwalin lebhaft an den Tag auf den Blutfeldern vor den Toren von Moria, an die ungezählten Toten. Dwalin hatte sich damals keine Tränen erlaubt, und er würde es auch hier nicht. Noch nicht. Mahal wusste, dass der Schmerz später noch da sein würde. „Es tut mir leid, Bofur.“, sagte er leise. „Mahal nehme sich seiner an.“ 

Bofur schüttelte erneut den Kopf, und sah Dwalin mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit an. „Dwalin, du musst zur siebten Halle kommen… Balin…“ Er schaffte es nicht, alles zu sagen, doch der Kriegsmeister verstand, was unausgesprochen blieb.

Balin… eine eiserne Klammer ergriff sein Herz, sein Bruder… Balin. Er riss sich zusammen und zwang sich zur Ruhe, sie hatten immer gewusst was kommen mochte. „Ich muss mich um die Verwundeten kümmern, Bofur, ich werde später nach Balin sehen.“ 

„Nein.“, sagte Bofur fest. „Die Suche ist in guten Händen. Bard und die beiden Söldner wissen was sie machen, und Glóin kann dich hier ablösen. Geh und sie nach Balin. Jetzt. Du wirst es dir nie vergeben, tust du es nicht.“

Dwalin folgte Bofur zurück in den Berg. In den Hallen herrschte Unruhe, jeder der etwas von Heilung verstand, half mit den Verwundeten. Frauen aus Dale, Elben, Zwerge aus der Höhe, sie alle taten was sie konnten, damit nicht noch mehr Kämpfer starben bevor die Nacht vorbei war. Als sie durch die Hallen kamen sah Dwalin Boromir bei Kíli und Fíli, vielleicht, nur vielleicht gab es noch eine Hoffnung für die beiden. 

Er fand Balin, den jemand vorsichtig in eine ruhigere Ecke gebettet hatte. Dwalin hatte genug verwundete Krieger in seinem Leben gesehen, um sagen zu können, dass Balin von mehreren Orkspeeren an den Boden genagelt worden sein musste. Seine Wunden waren halbwegs versorgt worden, aber die Kunst keines Heilers konnte das noch retten. Er kniete sich neben ihn auf den kalten Boden und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Balins Lider flatterten. „Bruder…“, er hustete. „Du bist gekommen….Thorin?“

„Er wird es schaffen. Dieser Elb, Elrohir, ist ein brauchbarer Heiler und sagt Thorin wird durchkommen.“ Dwalin klang zuversichtlicher als er war. 

„Gut, ich habe um ihn gefürchtet…“ Balins Atem ging schwer. „Die Prinzen?“

„Hör auf dich zu sorgen, Bruder.“, brummte Dwalin. „Du musst dich zusammenreißen, Balin, jemand muss für Vernunft in diesem Berg sorgen, und das kannst du nicht von mir erwarten.“ 

Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf Balins altem Gesicht. „Du hast mehr Vernunft als du glaubst, Bruder, wenn du nur versuchen wolltest, deinen Verstand hin und wieder zu gebrauchen.“ Er ergriff Dwalins Hand. „Bruder… du musst aufpassen… in den kommenden Tagen. Dáin… ich bin besorgt, er hat sich viel erhofft… und sie werden deine Kraft brauchen, Thorin und die Jungs.“ 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Balin.“, flüsterte Dwalin. „Ich werde sie beschützen so lange ich lebe.“

„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen, Bruder.“ Balins Hände schlossen sich um den gewaltigen Arm seines Bruders und das Ende kam schnell.

***

„ Bofur?“ Die Worte des hellhaarigen Elben hatte den Bergmann aufgeschreckt, als er Dwalin bei seinem Bruder ließ, um den beiden etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Bofur versuchte sich zu erinnern, welcher Elb dieser hier war, das fast weiße Haar hatte er schon einmal unter Elrohirs Reitern gesehen, doch ein Name wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte er. So müde wie Bofur auch sein mochte, so gern er um seinen Bruder weinen wollte, andere brauchten immer noch Hilfe. Wenn eine Mine einstürzte, verschwendete man keine Zeit um die Toten zu weinen, man grub die Trümmer aus, bis die letzten gefunden waren. 

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass du der Vetter von Bifur wärst.“, sagte der Elb. „Glóin sagte das. Mein Name ist Ivordaer.“ 

„Bifur…“, beinahe blieb Bofur das Herz stehen. „Sagt nicht er sei gefallen.“

Ivordaer lächelte beruhigend. „Nein. Er wurde ernstlich verwundet, doch er wird dich erholen. Ich dachte du würdest ihn kurz sehen wollen, auch wenn er schläft. Die Operation war riskant unter diesen Umständen, doch er wird durchkommen.“ 

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen folgte Bofur Ivordaer in einen anderen Raum, wo er Bifur auf einem Lager in tiefem Schlaf vorfand. Verbände bedeckten seinen Körper und einer wand sich um seine Stirn. Bofurs Augen weiteten sich. „Das Axtblatt… du… Ihr habt es entfernt?“ Kein Heiler hatte je gewagt zu versuchen die Axt zu entfernen, aus Furcht, dass das Bifur umbringen würde. Natürlich hatten sie nie die Mittel gehabt einen guten Heiler aufzusuchen, von einem Elben mal gar nicht zu reden.

„Bifur hatte eine weitere Wunde am Kopf erlitten, Bofur.“, erläuterte Ivordaer „Sie zwang mich die Operation zu riskieren und die Axt zu entfernen. Er wird Wochen brauchen um sich zu erholen und zu heilen, aber er wird leben. Ich habe ihm eine starke Dosis Traumbann gegen den Schmerz gegeben. Bevor er einschlief war er wach und geistig klar. Er verstand was ich sagte, auch wenn einer meiner Freunde sein altes Zwergisch übersetzen musste.“ 

Bofurs Augen weiteten sich. „Wenn er dich soweit verstanden hat…“ Sein Herz zitterte. Bifurs Fähigkeit andere Sprachen zu verstehen, war nur unter großer Konzentration möglich gewesen, und oft hatte er nichts außer altem Khuzdul verstanden. In der Mitte von Schmerz und Trauer fühlte er einen Funken Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. Wo immer Bombur jetzt sein mochte, er würde lächeln, wenn er wusste, dass Bifur eine Chance hatte sich von seiner furchtbaren Kopfwunde zu erholen. 

***

Boromir blickte auf, als er eine Bewegung an der Tür sah. Er wusste nicht wie viel das Band erreicht hatte, doch Kíli und Fíli atmeten noch und waren nicht spürbar schwächer geworden. Das war ein Erfolg, so anstrengend es war. Er sah einen weiteren Elben, der Aelin folgte und half einen weiteren Verwundete Zwerg hereinzubringen. Jemand aus der Höhe… Boromir erkannte Fión wieder. Es wäre eine bittere Ironie, wenn auch er diese Nacht nicht überstehen sollte. 

„Aelin sagte, dass Ihr etwas wüsstet was helfen kann.“, sprach Boromir den Elben an, er musste sich auf das Sprechen konzentrieren, eine bleierne Müdigkeit lag auf ihm, und nur mit Disziplin konnte er sich noch wach halten. 

Der rothaarige Elb hockte sich neben ihn, ein rascher Blick erfasste das Mal auf Boromirs Arm. „Ich werde nicht fragen wie dieser Zauber zu dir kam.“, sagte er ruhig. „Er war nie für Sterbliche gedacht. Und auch all deine Kraft, kann diese beiden nicht lange genug in dieser Welt halten, damit sie natürlich heilen können.“

Boromir hatte diese Rede schon gehört und Aelin hatte angedeutet, dass es noch eine Option gab. „Aelin sagte, dass Ihr von einem anderen Weg wissen könntet.“ Wieder stieg die Erschöpfung in ihm an, er zwang sich gleichmäßig zu atmen, konzentriert zu bleiben. 

Der Elb sah zu Aelin, der sich der Wunden des anderen Zwergs angenommen hatte, dann sah er wieder zu Boromir. „Würdest du dein Leben riskieren? Denn wenn du es versuchst, ist dein Tod eine unabwendbare Konsequenz.“

Es gab einen Weg, der Gedanke allein half Boromir die bleierne Müdigkeit zu verdrängen. „Ja.“, gab er zurück. „Ich weiß nicht wer Ihr seid, doch wenn Ihr einen Weg wisst, egal welchen… werde ich es versuchen. Doch wenn das Band bricht…“ Ein gebrochenes Band würde die beiden auch umbringen. 

„Das Band kann umgekehrt und aufgelöst werden.“, erwiderte Russandol. „Der Prozess ist extrem anstrengend, selbst für mein Volk und für dich wird er tödlich sein. All deine Kraft, dein Leben wird in die beiden fließen, und das Band zwischen euch sacht auflösen. Die beiden werden Leben… doch für dich wäre es tödlich. Es war nie..“

„…für Sterbliche gedacht, das habe ich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Was muss ich tun?“, fragte Boromir und versuchte mit dem Elben nicht zu ungeduldig zu werden.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es versuchen willst? Wenn es einmal begonnen hat, kann dich niemand mehr retten.“, fragte Russandol ein letztes Mal. Menschen fürchteten den Tod wie kaum etwas anderes und sie waren nicht sehr tapfer wenn es darum ging ihren Ängsten ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Alles stirbt.“, gab Boromir zurück. „Wir sind alle Kerzen gegen die Nacht, es spielt keine Rolle wie lange wir brennen, strahlt unser Licht nur hell. Sag mir was ich tun muss.“

Russandols Blick ging zu Fión, der bleich gegen die Wand gelehnt saß. Aelin hatte die Wunde verbunden, doch der Zwerg war weit von Heilung entfernt, als das Drachenblut ihn langsam weiter schwächte. Ihr Blicke trafen sich und er sah die unausgesprochene Bitte in Fións Blick. Keine Bitte für sich, sondern für den Sohn seines Onkels, der hier im Sterben lag. „Aelin, komm her.“ Russandol hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. 

Der Krieger war nur Momente später bei ihm. „My Lord?“

„Das Band muss umgekehrt werden, hilf Boromir damit, es ist nicht notwendig etwas geheim zu halten.“ Dieser Zauber enthielt viele Geheimnisse, und er wusste, Aelin würde es nicht gewagt haben, diese ohne Erlaubnis weiterzugeben. „Ich kümmere mich um Fión.“ Er war Aelin einen scharfen Blick zu, der ihm sagte das er keine Fragen stellen sollte, noch nicht einmal an Fragen denken sollte. 

„Natürlich.“ Aelin nickte knapp und sobald Rú aufgestanden war, hockte er sich Boromir gegenüber. „Bleib wie du jetzt bist, zwischen ihnen, der Kontakt wird es ein wenig leichter machen.“, begann er, wissend dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten. „Kannst du die beiden in deinem Geist spüren?“

„Ja.“, bestätigte Boromir die Frage. „Sie sind beide da, schwach, aber lebendig.“

„Gut.“, erwiderte Aelin. Er wusste nicht ob ein Mensch auch nur den Ansatz der gleichen Kontrolle über sein Selbst hatte, wie ein Elb, aber sie mussten es versuchen. „Konzentriere dich auf sie, versuche sie zu sehen, so wie du sie in der Verbindung wahrnimmst, visualisiere sie in deinem Geist.“

Boromir schloss die Augen, als er dies das erste Mal getan hatte, war es ein eine intuitive Suche gewesen, ein Versuch ohne zu wissen wie er in die tiefen seines eigenen Geistes vordringen sollte. Mit den Jahren hatte er viel gelernt und es brauchte nicht lange um sie zu sehen. „Zwei Flammen.“, sagte er leise. „Fíli, kalt und hell, und Kíli, strahlend und golden.“ 

„Sehr gut.“ Aelin sah, dass es funktionieren könnte, der Krieger hatte ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle in der Bindung, immer noch eine sehr grob und abstrakt, wenn die Bilder seiner Wahrnehmung etwas aussagten, aber immerhin etwas. „Suche deine eigene Flamme und schieb sie in Richtung der beiden anderen, gieße alles was in dir ist, in das Band, in ihre Richtung… lass dein Licht in das ihre übergehen.“ 

Boromir folgte Aelins Anweisung, überrascht dass es möglich war seine eigene Flamme in das Band zu schieben, es war schmerzhaft, als würde etwas die Knochen aus seinem Körper reißen, schmerzhafter als alles was er je gefühlt hatte. Er ließ nicht los, ließ das Licht seiner Flamme in das Band fließen, zwang es dorthin zu gehen, wo er die beiden anderen spüren konnte. Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer, als wollte seine eigene Flamme, sein eigenes Leben ihn an dem hindern was er hier tat. Alles Leben wehrte sich instinktiv gegen den Tod, das wusste er. Umso härter zwang er sich nicht lockerzulassen und all die Kraft die er plötzlich in sich fühlte in Richtung der beiden anderen Flammen zu schicken. Er konnte sehen wie sie heller wurden, es wirkte!

Aus der Ferne hörte er Aelins Stimme, oder vielleicht war es seine eigene, die die Worte sprach, die die Bindung umgekehrte, sie brannten sich in seine Seele ein. 

From the path you chose to tread,  
to the gateway mortals dread,  
through a blaze so angry red,  
to the night where you must die,  
under the cold winter sky,  
hear the ones you loved pass by,  
in the dawn you will note wake,  
to the chains you now must break,  
releasing them for others' sake.  
Pass the door so cold and clear,  
to the shadow that draws near,  
through the night so many fear.  
Under the failing sky,  
in this hour you must die. 

Sein Körper wurde schwächer, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Knien halten und sank zwischen ihnen zu Boden, seine Hände immer noch auf denen der Brüder, als seine schwindende Kraft auf sie überging. Es war schmerzhaft aber es wurde leichter, er musste es nicht mehr erzwingen, es geschah von selbst, als wäre ein Schleusentor in ihm aufgegangen und hätte die Flut freigesetzt. Er konnte spüren wie sie stärker wurden, selbst als das Band zu verblassen begann. 

Er konnte sehen wie Kíli erwachte und sich aufsetzte und ein fester Griff um seine linke Hand sagte ihm, dass auch Fíli aufgewacht war. Es wirkte… es wirkte tatsächlich. Er konnte Kíli sehen, dem man kaum mehr ansah, dass er verwundet gewesen war. Boromir lächelte. Seltsamerweise musste er an die Worte seines Vaters denken, dass die Magie der Altvorderzeit die schrecklichsten und wundersamsten Kräfte beinhaltete, wenn man sich nur nahe genug heranwagte. Damals hatte er nicht verstanden, doch jetzt begriff er es. Er hatte recht gehabt – die Kräfte der Alten konnten unglaubliches erreichen. 

Er sah wie Kílis Lippen sich bewegten, doch er konnte ihn nicht hören, alles wurde blasser. Boromirs eigene Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das zerfallende Band um Kíli zu sagen, dass er nicht trauern sollte. Es war nicht nötig. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte getan, weswegen er diese Reise unternommen hatte. Das Schicksal einer Familie… es war anders ausgegangen, sie waren am Leben, und der Fluch war endlich gebrochen. Dies war ein Sieg, wenn er je einen gesehen hatte und er war glücklich. Es gab keinen Grund zur Trauer. 

Das Band löste sich auf, die letzten Reste verwehten und Boromir fror. Zwanzig Jahre lang hatte er sich an die Gegenwart des Bandes gewöhnt, an die beständige Nähe seiner Brüder und ohne sie fühlte er eine Einsamkeit die er nicht mehr kannte. Doch es ging vorbei als der Raum immer dunkler wurde. Er konnte Kílis Gesicht sehen, das langsam verblasste, für einen Moment sah er ein anderes Gesicht, das des anderen Kíli… Boromir lächelte und die Dunkelheit umfing ihn. 

***

Er stand allein in der endlosen Dunkelheit. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, während der verbotenen Momente in denen der Zauber gewirkt worden war, der seinem Leben eine andere Richtung gegeben hatte. Diesmal war es anders, doch Boromir fürchtete den Hüter der Leere nicht, er hatte lange verstanden, dass es durch seine Gnade war, das die Menschen ihre Bürden zurücklassen und aus der Welt scheiden durften. Als er einen Schritt in die Dunkelheit tat, verschob sie sich um ihn herum und ein warmes Licht umfing ihn, als er sich vor der Pforte einer gewaltigen Schmiede wiederfand. Ein warmer Funken stieg in seinem Herzen auf. Seine Freunde hatten manchmal behauptet, dass weil er einer von ihnen war, sie sich hier wiedersehen würden. Zu wissen, dass es wahr war, gab ihm ein Gefühl von Heimkehr. 

Erst jetzt nahm die beiden Erscheinungen war, die neben dem Feuer standen. Der eine der wachende Krieger aus der Leere, der andere der große Schmied, beide sahen ihn an. Boromir hob den Kopf und sah sie an, er wusste, dass die Zeit für ein Urteil gekommen war, und er wartete ohne Furcht darauf. Sie kannten seinen Weg, seine Entscheidungen, und er bereute nichts. 

Für eine Zeit, die kein Maß oder Ende kannte, stand er dort, dann hob der große Schmied die Hand und deutete zu den beiden Seiten der Schmiede. An jedem Ende war ein Tor erschienen, das eine führte in eine große Halle aus der Boromir Musik und Gelächter hören konnte, hinter dem anderen lag Dunkelheit. Es gab keine Worte, doch er verstand die Wahl vor der er stand, die Gnade die ihm gewährt wurde. Er wollte niederknien und ihnen dafür danken, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wusste was die Tore waren. Das eine, auf der Seite des großen Schmiedes, führte in die Halle, dort würde er Ruhe finden, Frieden und auf seine Freunde warten, bis ihre Zeit kam die Welt zu verlassen. Die andere Tür, neben dem schweigenden Krieger, das Tor in die Dunkelheit war der Pfad auf dem seine Seele erneut geboren werden würde, dort wo er ursprünglich geboren worden war, um seine Reise fortzusetzen. Die Bürde alles noch einmal durchleben zu müssen, die Kämpfe, das Leid, die Verluste. 

Es würde bedeuten dem Schatten erneut entgegen zu treten, wieder zu kämpfen, härter als je zuvor, nicht wissend was er jetzt wusste und doch von seiner Reise für immer verändert. Es würde heißen sich erneut der Finsternis in sich selbst zu stellen, der Ausgang so ungewiss wie eh und je. Boromir war einen langen Blick in Richtung der Halle, aus der er ein Lied hören konnte. Nein, er war noch nicht so müde, dass er sich nach der langen Ruhe sehnte, nach dem Ort wo es weder Schmerzen noch Dunkelheit gab. Er hatte noch immer Kraft um zu stehen und zu Kämpfen, er hatte noch mehr zu geben, im ewigen Kampf gegen den Schatten. Er verbeugte sich tief vor den stillen Richtern und ging dann auf das Tor in der Dunkelheit zu. Als er an dem schweigenden Wächter vorbei ging, sah er eine Geste die ihm befahl sich ihm zuzuwenden. Boromir hielt inne und sah den Wächter an. Der Krieger hob seine Hand in einer Geste des Segens bevor er ihn weitergehen ließ. Boromir ging weiter und durch das Portal in die Nacht. Unter seinen Füßen sah er ein Leuchten, ein Funkeln, ein mehrlagiger goldener Stern, der hell leuchtete. 

***

Die sengende Rauch stach Thorin in die Augen, blinzelte er mehrmals, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen von dem beißenden Qualm tränten. Vor den Toren des Erebor brannten ein Dutzend Scheiterhaufen, die einzige Beerdigung die sie den Toten der Schlacht geben konnten. Es ging gegen alles in Thorin, die Toten zu verbrennen, wie sie es in Azanulbizar getan hatten, als ihre Kraft kaum dafür gereicht hatte. Er fühlte, sie sollten besser mit denen verfahren, die ihr Leben gegeben hatten, den Berg zu verteidigen. Ragi hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Zwerge der Höhe keine Grüfte oder Gräber kannten, denn Leichen jeder Art lockten Frostwürmer an. Ein Zwerg der seine Ende nahen fühlte, ging einfach hinaus auf das Eis und kam nie wieder. Und Bard hatte ihm versichert, das unter den Menschen der Scheiterhaufen die Art war, wie in der alten Zeit die Könige begraben worden waren. Nur die Waldelben hatten sich entschlossen ihre Toten extra zu beerdigen. Ein kleinerer Scheiterhaufen barg die Gefallenen von Elrohirs Reitern, sie würden die Welt gemeinsam verlassen, als die Kameraden die sie im Leben gewesen waren. 

Thorin stand unbeweglich als die Flammen gen Himmel schlugen, seine Hand fest auf die Axt gestützt. Er hatte die Waffe mitgebracht, denn sie ermöglichte ihm überhaupt zu stehen. Er konnte sich nur schwer auf den eigenen Füßen halten, hatte aber das Ansinnen während der Zeremonien zu sitzen weit von sich gewiesen. Die Gefallenen verdiente, das ihr Opfer geehrt wurde. 

Bei Thorin standen Fíli und Kíli, beide wieder vollständig geheilt, wenn auch bleich und erschüttert. Da Thorins Halswunde – der Schnitt eines Orksäbels über seiner Kehle – kaum verheilt war, war es Kíli zugefallen, zu sprechen als die Scheiterhaufen entzündet wurden. Thorin war bereit gewesen die Aufgabe selbst zu übernehmen, egal was der Heiler sagen mochte, sollte Kíli es nicht schaffen, er trug bereits genug Schmerz mit sich. Doch Kíli hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht, vor den Scheiterhaufen stehend, hatte er zu den versammelten Heeren gesprochen und gut gesprochen. Er hatte den Zwergen der Höhe für ihre Kraft und ihre Treue gedankt, die sie unter der langen Herrschaft des Drachen bewahrt hatten, den Menschen von Dale für ihre standhafte Freundschaft und den Elben die mit ihnen durch diesen Sturm gestanden hatten. Seine Worte waren ernst, feierlich und absolut ehrlich gewesen, er hatte weniger von dem Verlust gesprochen, sondern von einer Vision wofür dies alles gewesen war. 

Langsam brannten die Scheiterhaufen herab, als die Sonne sank. Thorin senkten den Kopf und sprach seinen eigenen, stummen Dank an alle jene, die gefallen waren. Nun, da die Zeremonien vorbei waren, traten viele an herunterbrennenden Feuer heran, um ihre eigenen Abschiedsworte zu finden. 

Zwei Personen standen schweigend bei einem der Feuer und sahen zu wie die Flammen langsam erstarben, und von ihren Kameraden nicht als Asche zurückließen. Die Feuer verschlangen das blutige Erbe des Drachen. Fión wünschte er könnte seinen Gefühlen in einem richtigen Klagelied Ausdruck geben, doch seine Seele konnte die Worte nicht finden, noch nicht. Vielleicht musste er erst das Wunder seines eigenen Überlebens begreifen, bevor er seine Trauer um seine Brüder in Worte fassen konnte. Sie alle hatten den Preis gekannt, gewusst was das Drachenblut mit ihnen machen würde, sie hatten ihr ganzes Leben daran gearbeitet, es zu beherrschen, wissend welche Monster unter der Oberfläche ihrer fragilen Existenz schlummerten. Dass er als einziger nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen war, war etwas, dass er nur schwer erfassen konnte, oder warum Russandol sich entschieden hatte ihn zu retten – so weit zu gehen um ihn zurückzuholen, als die Erschöpfung seinen Körper ebenso effizient zerstörte, wie das Drachenblut seine Seele zerstören würde. Er sah zur Seite, auch Russandol hatte geschwiegen als die Feuer herunterbrannten, vielleicht war dies nicht die Zeit für Worte, vielleicht gab es auch keine. 

„My Lord?“, fragte er leise, respektvoll, er war sich nicht sicher ob Rú wünschte noch länger zu bleiben.

Der Elb wandten den Kopf und seine intensiven Augen studierten Fión. „Es wird keinen Herrn der Drachenschmiede mehr geben, Fión.“, sagte er. 

„Du willst fortgehen?“ Fión war ehrlich überrascht. Vielleicht weil der Herr der Drachenschmiede so lange in den Tiefen des Gipfels gelebt hatte, das sein Volk, wenn man sie denn fragte, wie lange er dort gelebt hatte, nur noch antworten konnte: schon immer. Er konnte sich die dunklen Gänge des Sedilag nicht vorstellen, ohne das ferne Echo der Hammerschläge aus der Drachenschmiede. Er sah zu den sinkenden Flammen und in diesem Moment konnte er die Seelen seiner Brüder bei sich fühlen, sie waren noch hier, vielleicht um zu wissen, dass die Überlebenden ihren Weg finden würden. 

„Dein Volk hat mir lange eine Heimat gegeben, Fión.“, sagte Rú leise, seine Augen gingen zu den Flammen. „Sie fanden mich als mein fea1 bereit war Ardas Gestaden zu entfliehen, erlaubten mir zu bleiben und zu heilen, verbargen mich vor einer Welt, die Grund hatte mich zu hassen.“ Er hatte bisher nie erwogen den Gipfel wieder zu verlassen, noch darüber nachgedacht wohin sein Weg ihn führen könnte. Er hatte die Stille und die Einsamkeit gebraucht zu heilen, auch wenn die Einsamkeit in den letzten Jahrhunderten bedrückend geworden war. Die Welt, die er zurückgelassen hatte, war die Welt des ausgehenden ersten Zeitalters gewesen, und nun da er hier stand, trug das dritte Zeitalter der Sonne bereits die Last seiner Jahre. Arda hatte sich verändert, ihre Völker hatten sich gewandelt, doch es gab noch immer den Schatten der sie bedrohte und… es gab noch immer die gewaltige Weite dieses wilden Landes, das vor langer Zeit zu ihm gesungen hatte. Vielleicht hatten die Jahre in Stille sein fea geheilt, seine Erschöpfung zur Ruhe gebracht, vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur vergessen wie schwer es gewesen war. Doch er konnte wieder auf diese Welt schauen und sich fragen was hinter der mächtigen Bergkette liegen mochte und was aus diesem riesigen alten Land geworden war. „Ich hatte einen Bruder.“, sagte er zu den Flammen. „Wir wurden getrennt als ich in die Feuerspalte fiel, doch mein Herz sagt mir, dass er immer noch an diesen Gestaden weilt.“ 

„Du willst ihn suchen.“, erwiderte Fión und seine Augen funkelten. „Du wirst jemanden brauchen, der dir den Rücken freihält.“ 

Rú sah den Zwerg neben sich an, er konnte ein seltsames Echo von ihm spüren. Fión war eine vertraute Präsenz in seinem Leben gewesen, seit jener Nacht auf dem Eis. Ihn zu heilen war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen, und keine die er bereute. „Was ist mit deinem Volk?“, fragte er. „Jetzt, da der neue König dein Onkel ist, könntest du nach Hause zurückkehren, wieder unter deinem Volk leben. Wenn das wegen deines Versprechens an Skar ist…“ 

„Nein, es ist weil ich einem Freund etwas versprochen habe, vor langer Zeit.“ Fión fühlte sich ein wenig wagemutig von diesem Moment zu sprechen, aber er war hartnäckig genug es nicht gehen zu lassen. Die Balance zwischen einem Anführer und einem Freund war immer eine schwierige gewesen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Fíli getroffen habe, zu wissen was aus Dari geworden ist, dass ich einen Vetter habe… doch ich könnte bei ihnen nie ganz zu Hause sein.“ Seine Heimat war die Drachenschmiede gewesen, und er hatte sich keine andere gewünscht. Er würde Rú folgen, solange dieser es zuließ. 

***

Die Gruft lag tief unter der Erde, nahe dem Herzen des Berges. Die Zwerge hatte ihre Toten in verschiedenen Tiefen begraben, doch dies war das Grab der Könige, wo ihre Anführer und ihre Helden ruhten. Und jetzt auch Balin. Als das Thema darauf gekommen war, hatte Thorin sich leidenschaftlich dagegen gewehrt, dass Balins Körper dem Feuer übergeben werden sollte, ebenso wenig wie Bombur und Boromir. Er hatte nicht erlaubt dass sie verbrannt wurden, nicht nach allem was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten.

Schließlich hatte er entschieden, dass eine der leeren Hallen in den alten Königsgrüften ihre Ruhestätte sein würde. All jene, die mit ihm gegen den Drachen gegangen waren, würden hier ihre Ruhe finden, wenn ihre Zeit kam. Kíli hatte den Entschluss in Frage gestellt, sein Sohn hatte bezweifelt das Boromir würde an einem Ort ruhen wollen, wo er den Himmel und die Sterne nicht sehen konnte. Doch Thorin hatte das anders gesehen, er mochte den mutigen Krieger nicht so gut gekannt haben, wir er sich wünschte, doch er hatte Boromirs Faszination gesehen, als sie die Hallen des Erebor betreten hatten. Geboren an der Oberfläche und in den weiten Landen, hatte dieser Menschenkrieger das feste Herz gehabt, dass es brauchte um die Wunder der Tiefen zu lieben. 

Es war tief in der Nacht, als sie ihre drei Gefährten zur Ruhe legten, eine Zeremonie für jene die sie gekannt hatten. Elrohir und Aelin waren gekommen und auch Bard mit zwei Gefährten, ansonsten waren nur die Gefährten anwesend. 

Balins Grab war aus weißem Stein, wie er in den östlichen Bereichen des Berges gefunden wurde, gearbeitet. Schlicht und schmucklos war es jetzt, nur mit einer Inschrift versehen. Seine eigene Schwäche verfluchend, hatte Thorin Fíli gebeten die Inschrift in den Stein zu schreiben. Er selbst würde später an den Verzierungen arbeiten und so eines Freundes, den er schmerzlich vermisste, in Erinnerung gedenken. 

Balin , Sohn von Fundin

Berater, Freund, Gefährte

Und der Weiseste von uns allen. 

Er hatte keine anderen Worte in seinem Herzen um seine Trauer auszudrücken. Balin hatte etwas Besseres verdient als am Tor ihrer Heimat zu sterben. Ein Leben das mehr wert ist, als alles Gold im Erebor. Das hatte Balin ihm in Beutelsend gesagt, und nachdem er selbst so tief unter den Bann des Goldes gefallen war, verstand Thorin die Weisheit seines Worte. Er würde seinen weisen Freund nie vergessen und seinen Rat beherzigen. 

Bomburs Grab war aus dunklem Stein erbaut, ein flacher Cairn nach Art der Schwarzlocken, in dessen Steine später die Geschichte von Bomburs Leben geschrieben werden würde. Glóin hatte Bofur um die Erlaubnis gebeten, die Inschrift verfassen zu dürfen, eine erstaunlich feinfühlige Geste von ihrem aufbrausenden Kameraden, die Bofur dankbar angenommen hatte. Thorin wusste wie sehr sich Bofur unter ihnen fehl am Platz fühlte. Er ging zu ihm hinüber um einige persönliche Worte zu finden. 

Boromirs Grab hatte sie vor jede Menge Fragen gestellt. Keiner von ihnen hatte sagen können woher Boromir gekommen war, was seine Familie war, kein Name eines Vaters oder Klans war ihnen bekannt. Zu Thorins Überraschung waren die meisten Entscheidungen von Kíli und Dwalin gekommen, in einer Übereinstimmung, die nahelegte, dass sie mehr über ihren Kameraden und seine Geschichte wussten. Das Grab war aus hellem Stein und es gab keine Zweifel, dass die Verzierungen Kílis Arbeiten sein würden, und vielleicht Dwalins. Jetzt gab es nur eine Inschrift und ein Symbol darauf. 

Boromir

Bruder, Freund und Beschützer

Daneben hatte Kíli das Drachenbannsiegel in den Stein gegraben. Thorin sah ihn an, so wie er ihn während der Zeremonien draußen beobachtet hatte. Kíli war blass, doch es waren keine Tränen in seinen Augen, auch wenn Schmerz in ihren dunklen Tiefen schimmerte. Es machte Thorin Sorgen, er konnte Trauer verstehen, Dwalins düstere und stürmische Trauer, die die Bande seiner sonstigen Beherrschung sprengte, oder Bofurs Tränen für seinen Bruder, doch Kílis tränenlose Qual konnte er nicht begreifen. Er sah wie Fíli hinzu trat und seinen Arm um Kíli legte, die Brüder fanden halt ineinander, wie schon so oft. 

Schweigend sah Thorin das Grab an. Ein Name und ein Symbol, mehr war nicht geblieben, wenn es mehr gab, das Kíli wusste, mochte es vielleicht in die Verzierungen des Grabes Eingang finden. Thorin wusste nicht wer Boromir wirklich gewesen war, ob er irgendwo in der Welt eine Familie hatte. Er war gestorben, damit Kíli und Fíli leben konnte und Thorin würde die Blutschuld, die das seiner Familie auferlegte, immer anerkennen. Er wusste nicht ob er jemals Boromirs Familie finden würde, doch wenn er es tat, würde er einen Weg finden, das Opfer des Mannes zu ehren. 

Irgendwo jenseits der Mauern des Berges musste eine neue Dämmerung aufziehen, als die anderen nach und nach die Halle verließen. Thorin wartete ab. „Dwalin, bleib bitte.“, sagte er leise. Es gab noch etwas, etwas das sie mit niemandem teilen würden. Der Krieger verstand wortlos und folgte Thorin durch die verzweigten Gänge der alten Grüfte. Thorin trug eine einfache Steinerne Urne, die Daroins Asche enthielt. Er hatte erwogen Daroin und Balin zusammen zu Ruhe zu betten. Doch es wäre unpassend gewesen und Daroin verdiente es dort zu ruhen, wo er geruht hätte, wäre er gestorben bevor König Thrórs Herrschaft ihr Ende fand. Als die Urne in einer der vielen Nischen der Außenwand der Königsgruft stand, wusste Thorin, dass es Zeit war zu sprechen. 

„Dwalin.“, Seine Stimme war noch rau, der Schnitt in seiner Kehle machte des Sprechen schwer. „Dies ist eine schlechte Zeit darüber zu sprechen, und doch ist es die einzige Zeit. Jetzt wo die Seelen beider deiner Brüder noch hier bei uns sind.“ Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinen verbundenen Armen und legte beide Hände auf Dwalins Schultern. „Solange ich König unter dem Berge bin, wird es keine Königliche Garde geben um mich zu schützen. Es gäbe nur einen Krieger dem ich mein Leben so anvertrauen würde, und ich werde dich auf viele Jahre als meinen Kriegsmeister brauchen.“ Thorin sah Dwalin an und fragte sich ob sein Freund sich jemals von den Verlusten, die er erlitten hatte, erholen würde. „Und ich will nicht, dass du mir in den Tod folgst, wie es für die alten Könige üblich war. Ich habe genug Krieger für mich sterben sehen, um auch nur noch einen mehr hinzuzufügen. Ich habe schon zu viele Freunde fallen sehen.“ Es war ein grober Bruch der Traditionen und Gebräuchen, die zurückreichten zu Durin dem Unsterblichen und Azaghâl von Belegost. Doch Thorin konnte es nicht ertragen sie fortzusetzen. „Wenn meine Zeit kommt, mein Freund.“, fuhr er fort. „Will ich dass du weiterlebst, dich nicht aufgibst… und wenn du kannst ein Auge auf Kíli hast.“

„Immer.“ Dwalins Stimme war rau, vieles was er fühlte, konnte er nicht aussprechen, sein Herz war zu voll. „Ich verspreche es, Thorin. Ich werde da sein und Kíli schützen. Aber…“ Ein Glitzern, wie ein kleiner Funke schien in seinen Augen. „bis dieser Tag kommt, werde ich die größte Freude haben, dem Schicksal dein vorzeitiges Ableben zu versagen.“ 

***

Hagil stand allein in der stillen Krypten. Er wusste, er hätte mit den anderen gehen sollen, doch es gab noch etwas, das er tun musste. Der alte Söldner ging langsam, er hinkte, sein Bein schmerzte von einer frischen Axtwunde. In der Hand hielt er das alte Lederband mit der goldenen Perle. Er hatte sie für viele Jahre um den Hals getragen, zweimal Feinden wieder abgejagt, sich nie von ihr getrennt. Sie war ein Teil von ihm. Vor vielen Jahren, als er noch sehr jung gewesen war, fast noch zu jung für einen Söldner, hatte er sich bereit erklärt den Auftrag eines älteren Söldners zu übernehmen, dem dieser Auftrag zu unheimlich war, aber der leider einem Zauberer einen Gefallen schuldig war. 

Es war eine verrückte Entscheidung gewesen, eine wie sie nur jemand mit dem unverbrüchlichen Vertrauen der Jugend in ihre eigene Kraft und Geschicklichkeit treffen konnte. Das folgende Abenteuer hatte zu Problemen, Gefahren, düsteren Orten, einem wütenden Zauberer und… Kadan geführt. Der girmmige Kadan. Ein Zwerg, den er an dem dunklen Ort, dessen Schriftgut er beschaffen sollte, gefunden hatte, geplagt von Wahnsinn, sich kaum erinnernd, wer er war, aber dennoch fähig Hagil durch die düsteren Gänge dieser Festung zu führen. Gemeinsam mit Hagil war er entkommen. Doch später hatte Kadan sich geweigert zu seinem Volk zurückzukehren, zu tief war die Schande seines eigenen Falls. Er hatte Hagil nie seinen wirklichen Namen genannt, und sich in den folgenden Jahren als anhänglicher Freund erwiesen. Seine ständige Präsenz hatte Hagil den Ruf eingetragen, dass er der Söldner war, der den irren Zwerg im Schlepptau hatte. Nicht, dass das Hagil gestört hatte. Kadan war sein Freund, ein guter Kamerad und ein wilder Kämpfer, der ihn über viele Jahre begleitet hatte. Als Kadan gestorben war, an einem kalten Morgen im Frühling, hatte er Hagil die Perle gegeben und ihn gebeten sie zu behalten. Und er hatte im Schatten des Berges ruhen wollen. 

Hagil hatte beide Wünsche erfüllt und Kadan auf einer Höhe begraben von der aus er den Berg sehen konnte. Die Perle hatte er immer behalten, sie stets bei sich getragen, fast als wäre durch sie sein Freund immer noch bei ihm. Jetzt studierte er aufmerksam die Symbole, die in das Gold gegraben waren und verglich sie mit den Symbolen an den Gräbern. Bis er schließlich tief in den Grüften eine Grabkammer fand, wo sich die Zeichen wiederholten. Es war eine herrliche Krypta, die schiere Schönheit der Arbeiten, die Kunstfertigkeit, ließ selbst die Gräber von Rath Dínen erbleichen. Und auf dem Grab selbst fand er die Symbole der Perle wieder. 

Er trat näher und sah, dass die Statue am Kopfende, die den hier begrabenen Zwerg darstellte, eine leicht geöffnete Hand hatte. Gerade breit genug um zu passen. Vorsichtig rollte er das Lederband um die Perle und schob sie in die Hand der Statue. Von außen kaum zu sehen, doch so fest, dass sie nicht herausrutschen würde. Es war nicht viel, doch auf seine Weise, würde Kadan bei seinen Vorfahren ruhen. 

***

„Du bist also wirklich entschlossen zu gehen?“, fragte Fíli als er am nächsten Morgen neben Fión außerhalb des Berges stand. Der Herbsttag stieg in kühlem Grau auf und der Wind blies rau von Norden. „Das ist schade, ich habe gerade erst erfahren, dass ich einen Vetter habe.“

Fión wandte sich ihm zu, Fíli machte ihn immer etwas unsicher. „Fíli, Ihr habt eine Familie, einen Bruder und einen Onkel, der Euch über alles liebt. Solltet Ihr jemals meine Hilfe brauchen, schickt einen Raben, ich werde kommen.“ Es war so viel wie er versprechen konnte. Während Fión gern Fíli besser kennengelernt hätte, wusste er, wann es Zeit was zu verschwinden. Unter den Waldelben breitete sich Unruhe aus, und wenn sie einmal wegen Rú einig wurden, mochte der nächste Krieg noch vor dem Winter ausbrechen. Besser sie waren bald fort. 

„Die Tore des Berges werden immer offen stehen – für euch beide.“, sagte Fíli herzlich. Er war seltsam, Fións Wahl war nicht so unähnlich der Wahl die Dari getroffen hatte, und das verstand Fíli. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Handschlag, und Fión wandte sich ab, um rasch zu dem in einigem Abstand wartenden Elben zu gehen. 

Legolas hatte nicht das Gespräch unterbrechen wollen und somit Abstand gehalten. Er schauderte beim Anblick des anderen Elben, des berüchtigten Noldorprinzen, doch er wusste es besser als etwas zu sagen. Sein Vater lag verwundet darnieder, dies war nicht die Zeit alten Groll wieder hervorzuholen. Besser dieser Noldor verschwand rasch und leise aus der Nähe von Düsterwald.

„Prinz Legolas.“ Fíli war auf ihn zugegangen, doch sein freundliches Verhalten war eine vorsichtigen Wachsamkeit gewichen. „Was hat Euch hierhergebracht?“

„Prinz Fíli.“ Legolas blieb höflich, es würde nicht nötig sein Thorins Haus zu verärgern, egal wie seltsam es erscheinen mochte, in diesen Wanderern wieder die Köngislinie der Zwerge zu sehen. „Ich wollte mit Lachanar sprechen, da das Heer heute noch aufbrechen wird.“ 

Fílis Augen verengten sich. „Ich glaube König Thorin hat schon überdeutlich gesagt, dass ihr ihn nicht haben könnt, nicht für eine Hinrichtung, noch für was für andere Mittel und Strafen euer Volk für angemessen befindet.“

„Viele Dinge wurden in Eile und Zorn gesprochen.“, erwiderte Legolas diplomatisch. „Und mir ist bewusst, dass ihr ihn nicht ausliefern werdet. Ich will lediglich mit ihm sprechen.“ 

„Dann wartet hier.“, sagte Fíli und ging zurück zum Tor des Berges, wo er eine Wache nach Lachanar schickte. Er lud den Waldelben nicht in den Berg ein, und das hatte seine Gründe. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Lachanar nach draußen kam, zu Fuß und raschen Schrittes. Er blieb einige Schritte von Legolas entfernt stehen. „Prinz Fíli ließ mich wissen, dass Ihr mich zu sprechen wünscht.“, seine Worte waren höflich, doch das war auch alles, was man von ihnen sagen konnte. 

Legolas hörte den Abstand in Lachanars Stimme, in seiner Haltung. „Viele Dinge sind geschehen, Lachanar.“, sagte er. „einige davon mehr als nur bedauerlich. Mein Vater… er versteht, dass er dich in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht hat, als er dir befahl Thorin zu töten. Er ist bereit alles was passiert ist zu übersehen und lädt dich ein, mit uns nach Hause zurückzukehren.“ Er versuchte gute Worte zu finden, die Vergebung für die Ereignisse, und die Gnade, dass ein solches Ereignis überhaupt vergeben wurde, in der Waage zu halten.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Legolas war erstaunt nur mühsam gezügeltes Temperament in dem ehemaligen Heermeister zu erkennen. „Ich hätte es lieber, dass er mir nicht verzeiht oder es nicht übersieht.“, sagte Lachanar trocken. „Wenn es etwas gibt, worauf ich in den letzten hundert Jahren stolz bin, dann darauf dass ich endlich den Mut fand, zu einem Freund zu stehen. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch zurückzukehren, weder in Gnade noch Ungnade. Ich gehörte nicht länger zum Waldlandreich und werde es nie wieder tun.“ 

„Doch wo willst du hin?“, fragte Legolas. „Unter den Zwergen leben? Um Aufnahme in einem anderen Elbenkönigreich bitten? Nach Westen segeln?“

Bei den letzten Worte lachte Lachanar. „Ganz sicher nicht, wenn ich in die Unsterblichen Lande komme, dann an dem Tag an dem ein Orkpfeil mich direkt zu Mandos schickt. Der Schatten mag aus Dol Guldur geflohen sein, doch er wurde nicht zerstört. Wir haben immer noch eine Welt zu verteidigen und Schlachten vor uns.“ 

Legolas Augen wanderten zu den beiden Gestalten die er nach Westen davonziehen sah. Ein rothaariger Elb und ein blonder Zwerg. „Unter Kameraden wie diesen da?“, fragte er. 

„Mit jedem, der bereit ist gegen den Schatten zu stehen.“ Lachanars strenge Miene entspannte sich etwas. „Legolas, ein Sturm kommt, einer wie er seit tausenden Jahren nicht mehr über dieses Land gekommen ist. Was der Ostling sagte, war keine Lüge, wenn wir ihn wiedersehen, dann an der Spitze eines Heeres. Wir müssen dafür bereit sein.“ 

Leoglas konnte nicht darauf antworten, er hatte in den letzten Woche zuviel Krieg und Blutvergießen gesehen, um in absehbarer Zeit über mehr nachzudenken. Er wandte sich um und ging, um zu seinem Vater zurückzukehren. Es war Zeit für sie nach Hause zu gehen.

***

„Wir müssen einen Boten zum Ered Luin senden, bevor der Winter kommt.“, Thorin saß in einer kleinen Halle des Berges, mit seinen Freunden. „Je früher sie es wissen, desto besser können sie ihre Reise hierher vorbereiten.“ Jetzt da er es laut aussprach fühlte es sich immer noch so seltsam an, wie ein Traum, der mit dem Ruf der Hähne dahinschmelzen mochte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Wirklich und wahrhaftig. 

„Ich würde gerne gehen.“ Kíli, der neben dem Feuer stand, sah auf. „Ich könnte nicht den ganzen Winter hier sitzen.“ 

Schweigend stimmte Thorin ihm zu, es wäre am besten jemanden aus dem Königshaus zu schicken, um die Nachricht zu verbreiten. Und Kíli war wieder auf den Füßen. 

„Ich komme mit dir.“, sagte Dwalin, der mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt stand. „Mit all dem Durcheinander unter den Orks, wird das ein unruhiger Winter in den Bergen werden.“ 

„Und es würde der Organisation des Auszugs sehr viel helfen.“, antwortete Thorin. Er verstand, dass Dwalin jetzt eine Aufgabe brauchte, etwas das ihn beschäftigt hielt. Es würde ihm guttun mit Kíli unterwegs zu sein, anstelle den ganzen Winter nahe dem Grab seines Bruders zu sein. 

„Glaubt ihr, dass ihr einen Meisterdieb mitnehmen könntet?“, fragte Bilbo. 

„Du hast schon vor uns zu verlassen?“, fragte Thorin ihn, er hatte den Eindruck, das Bilbo den Erebor mochte und nicht von Heimweh geplagt war. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch an die Gegenwart ihres Hobbits gewöhnt. 

„Ich würde gerne bleiben, Thorin.“, erklärte Bilbo. „Aber… ich bin in ziemlicher Eile aufgebrochen, da gibt es ein paar Dinge um die ich besser kümmere. Sonst könnte ich nach Hause kommen und feststellen, dass die Sackheim-Beutlins aus Steinbüttel ausgezogen sind und in Beutelsend sitzen. Da sind auch noch ein paar Familienangelegenheiten, die unerledigt sind.“

Thorin verstand. Ihre Ankunft im vergangenen Frühjahr hatte das Leben ihres Meisterdiebs auf den Kopf gestellt. „Ich hoffe du kommst zur Krönung zurück.“, brummte er. 

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Thorin.“, versprach Bilbo. „Weswegen es besser ist, dass ich gleich mit Kíli und Dwalin reise.“

„Es wäre schön dich bei uns zu haben, Bilbo.“, sagte Kíli. „Ohne unseren Meisterdieb gehen wir verloren.“, fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern an. 

„Grundgütiger!“, lachte Bilbo. „Prinz oder nicht, du bist unverbesserlich.“

„Damit ist es entschieden.“, griff Thorin ein. „Kíli, Dwalin und Bilbo reiten morgen früh zurück ins Ered Luin und bringen unser Volk zurück nach Hause.“ 

***

Die Nacht fand Kíli allein in den Grüften, an Boromirs Grab. Als er das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatte, war der Schmerz in seinem Herzen so stark gewesen, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, er könnte nicht mehr atmen. Der Schmerz war noch da, aber gedämpfter. Er wusste, dass Boromir keine Trauer gewollt hatte, er hatte die Freude, das Gefühl des Erfolgs, den Triumph gespürt, in dem Momente bevor Boromir für immer in die Nacht gegangen war. Und er tat sein Bestes den stummen Wunsch zu respektieren. Er senkte den Kopf, sein dunkles Haar fiel nach vorn und verbarg seine Züge. Er würde nicht trauern, keine Tränen, er war überrascht gewesen, dass er in der Lage dazu gewesen war, Bilbo zu necken. Er wusste, dass es das war, was Boromir gewollt hätte. Er würde sein Angedenken durch sein Leben ehren, nicht indem er an der Trauer zerbrach. Und er würde hart kämpfen, vielleicht konnte er eines Tages beweisen, dass er dieses Opfer wert gewesen war. 

None of us will ever know  
What lies around that bend  
All the world becomes your home  
On the road that never ends.

(Blackmore’s Night: Journeyman)

Finis


End file.
